Truth Be Told
by Nickels35
Summary: After she is dumped and mother tears into her what will Sam do will she stay will she go will they stop her in times. What happen when Sam goes missing and tragedy strikes will they ever get her back. New lives are started then the past slams into it.
1. Chapter 1

_Sam and Ric do not sleep together they do drink together before she decides to leave and go home. Danny is not dead he did get sick but he got the cure like everyone else. He still let it slip that she was adopted this story picks up after Alexis leaves after her and Sam argument._

 **Alexis's lakehouse**

 **After Alexis stormed out Sam sat quitely thinking of what too do next she had hit rockbottom she was done with twisting herself in knots. She looked over at Ric who was getting drunk she downed the last of her drink " I CANT DO THIS I GOT GET OUT OF HERE" Sam stammered out to herself. Rushing to her room and packing everythng she bought with her she stopped and wrote two letters.**

 **She made one final call and left a message she looked around the room one final time before she left she put the letters on the desk. And exited the room "where are you going Ric said not noticing her bag she dropped at the door. I have to get some air tell Alexis i'm sorry she feels the way she does and i am who i am good bye Ric kiss the girls for me Sam said as she left.**

 **Sam threw her bag in the back seat of her car along with her purse looking back at the house before she pulled off leaving it in her rearview. As she got on the highway her phone rang she picked it up as she drove yeah i am on my way up there she said. I will call you when i'm close she said okay see you soon and with that she hung up and continued driving.**

 **She sighed when she was out of the city limits " Goodbye Port Charles" it was nice knowing she said bitterly sadden that she had learned loved and lost so much here. It was time to be free and on her own again she wouldn't beg or turn herself inside out to please anyone anymore.**

 **When she finally got there she pulled over cursing under her breathe " You know Sammy i should kick your ass dropping off the face of the earth like that and not staying in contact with me" Kat said. As she pulled Sam in for a hug " but i love you anyway but you shouldn't run from family she berated. Yeah i know i'm sorry Kat as she looked up at him " well hello to you too" Sam said with a smile.**

 **"What's going on Sammy long time no see" he says hugging as he picked her up off the ground as she laughed "put me down" she said. The another woman got out the car " You know Samantha you hurt my feelings" she said. " Ahh since when did you star** **t having feelings" Sam said with a shrug.**

 **" Did i miss something did hell freeze over and i missed it" she said i as everyone laughed, haha your a real comedian the woman said. Get in the car she said rolling her eyes as the man grabbed her bags and took her keys " See you later Sammy" he said. Sam started to walk as Kat wrapped her armed around her " you know we missed you around here right" she said.**

 **"I missed you guys too Kat and i was thinking maybe you were right" Sam said**

 **" Sammy i never wanted to be right i wanted you to trust that we will always have your back when push comes to shove you know Kat said as they got into the car. I know i just thought it would be different this time you know Sam said anyway were too. You can stay at my place with me we are going to need a bigger place soon she said looking back at Sam.**

 **They waited until the car was gone and before they set the care up and then walked back to ther car and watched it go up in flames.**

 **Port Charles**

 **When he got to Alexis's house he knocked on the door when a drunk Ric answered the door " What do you want" he asked.**

 **" Where is Sam i need to speak to her" Jason said  
**

 **" Oh you finally decide she is worthy to be in your precense" Ric said snidely**

 **Jason rolled his eyes is Sam here or not he said avoiding the man's remarks " No she isn't Jason her and Alexis got into a fight and she said she need to get some air and she left" Ric said.**

 **"How long ago was that" Jason asked**

 **" Gee Jason i don't know you should know how it is to have a knock down drag out with Alexis so Sam had two glasses before she left and i had half a bottle and now i have an empty bottle. I had one... two... three... ugh whatever but you get my point right Ric said belligerently.**

 **Now if you don't mind i am alittle busy he said picking up a bottle of rum and showing Jason who just watched in digust. As he pushed past Ric to check Sam's room " that is when he found the letters for him and Alexis. " She's gon she left" Jason said**

 **Ric rolled his eyes " Did you listen to me i told you that already" he said agitated**

 **"NO Ric is gone these are letters for me and Alexis" Jason said angrily**

 **As Ric looked on confused " what are you talking about" he said then he remember " Alexis did ask her to leave maybe she did Ric said. Just as Jason was about to leave he ran into Alexis who was coming back in he gave her the letter and left.**

 **He rushed over to Kelly's " hey Mike is Sam in her room" he asked**

 **" I don't know i haven't seen her tonight" Mike replied**

 **"Thanks" Jason said climbing the stairs and knocking on the door before opening it he looked around it was already cleared out. Shit! he said cursing himself he pulled out his phone " Stan i need you to find Sam now". When he got back into his car he looked at the letter she left him it felt heavy he knew it wasn't just the letter inside of it either.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lake house**

 **" You know what kind of mother sends their own child away Huh " Ric asked**

 **" Do not start with me Ric i tried with her" Alexis said**

 **" Your tried with her are you serious you tried to make her what you wanted Alexis" he said i guess i am lucky my mother is dead aren't I. Because maybe she would treat me just like you did Sam i mean my god Alexis you just have to control everything and everyone don't you.**

 **And heaven forbid we all not be perfect like you right you berated her to make her feel like trash let me ask you something. Would you treat Molly like that if she doesn't turn out the way you want are you going to do what you did to Sam tonight Ric continued.**

 **Probably not right because she grew up with you right well guess what i am pretty sure Sam didn't have good role models growing up. Which shaped who she is yeah she is an adult and it she has a choice and i know you wanted to keep her safe but did you ever think once about what she wanted.**

 **No because you would have to be thinking about someone else besides yourself throwing back his drink and leaving the room and going to bed. Alexis sighed when she looked over and saw the letter she ignored it and went and poured herself a drink. As she sat in complete silence as she looked at the picture with her and her girls " What have i done" she cried.**

 **She knew that from previous interaction with Sam that the young woman already had a mother that didn't want her and she just added to it. Alexis sat a little longer finishing her drink she walked and peeked in Kristina and Molly's rooms.**

 **After opening the door to the home office she sat and open the letter her hands trembled when she saw tore up picture fall out. That's when she realized it was probably the picture they took of them all together as the tears streamed down even more.**

 _Dear Alexis_

 _I guess this is good bye i really did try but i can't be who you want me to be i can only be myself. Let me start by saying Jason was the first man to ever show me what love was and you took that away. That was important to me but you didn't care because it's not who you wanted me to be always had to be your way and you couldn't respect me as an adult it was my choice not yours._

 _Mother or not you came in and just steamed rolled in and made it your choice i went my entire life without a mother i didn't need you to tell me what to do. I need you to accept me as am flaws and all but today i realized im not the daughter you want and that is okay._

 _I can't live my life trying to please you or Jason and im not going to tie myself in knots to do so because we will all be miserable. So i won't taint your perfect gene pool i am leaving and don't worry about me i always landed on my feet i hope there come a day where you don't look at them the way you did me today. Kiss the girls for me i will always love them very much but i respect that you don't want me around them but just remember it was my daughter who saved your daughters life._

 _all my best Sam_

 **That was when the steady streamed down her face as she cried she had to find her and fast to apologize she couldn't lose her again. She stumbled to her feet folding the and putting it in the box she had with all of the momentos she had of Sam as a baby.**

 **Some Where in the U.S**

 **Sam sat at one of the chairs on the lanai when she heard him sit down " how mad is she " Sam asked not taking her eyes of the sky. She isn't mad Sam she is hurt that you thought that you could come to her for whatever he said. No matter if we fight we are still family at the end of the day so no matter how mad your are at each other we still have your back he finished.**

 **Its just i was angry and i thougt she was trying to tell me what to do and i lashed out at her in the worst way Sam said. You were angry Sam and you thought we were taking sides and that wasn't the case we were trying to look out for you and her but you're both stubborn and pigheaded to see that he said.  
" How is she doing with that" she asked **

**It's jail Sam its one day at a time he answered when he saw Kat coming out.**

 **" Be easy on your sister Kiddo she loves you" he said kissing her ontop of her head Olly i didn't mean but was cut off "I know you didn't" he said with a smirk and walked over to his wife. Taking it easy on her whatever she is running from she is really hurt by it and with that he kissed her and went inside the house.**

 **" Hey kiddo" Kat said sitting next to her**

 **Sam looked up at her " Hey" she said as crossed her legs.**

 **I'm sorry they both said simutaneously causing both of them to smile**

 **" Sammy i wasn't trying to tell you what to do i was trying to protect you" Kat said**

 **" I know that now Kat but then i thought i knew it all and i didn't need my big sister telling me how to live my life" she said. Look you can come to me any time i don't care if we are fight or not Sam i would lay down my life for you and Danny Kat says.**

 **And i know you would Sam says**

 **"How is my little brother" she says**

 **" Shit" Sam says** **I have to make arrangements to bring him here and fast Kat she finished, " Then let's go Sammy" she said with a grin.**

 **Port Charles**

 **After hours of searching for Sam Jason came home pouring himself a drink and sighs and plopped down on the chair he was to late to find her. He felt the letter in his pocket he took it out of his and looked at it. Jason opened and her star necklace and her engagement ring fell out, h** **e held it in his hand as he opened up the letter.**

 _I am writing this to say not to worry i finally get it that you are full is shit. You say people are entitled to make there own decision but there not you treated me like a child. Not a woman who was capable of making decisions for herself so you wanted me to hate._

 _Fine I do hate you for treating me like a child I hate you for dropping me on the doorstep of a mother I despise and the same visa verse. Did you ever really love I guess not because you didn't respect me to make my own decisions._

 _The funny thing is the con got con thank you Jason you taught me a valuable lesson. Love is for suckers I won't fall for that again I would have done anything for you. But i guess you didn't feel the same way so I am going home I got your message it was received._

 _Take care Jason_

 _Sam._

 **Jason sat in shock his heartbreaking be was too late he was hoping to she was still in town. He closed his eyes and sighed as he ran his hands over his head. Right now he would wait out this black out and was going to look for her.**

 **When suddenly his doorbell rang causing him to look up " Sam" he said getting up to answer hoping it was her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some where Massachusetts**

 **"Hey Sammy how you feeling" Elle asked as she sat down**

 **Sam shrugged quietly just laying there " wishing the last couple of years didn't happen"wishing I never looked into what Danny meant she finished.**

 **What's going on Sam last time you called me you said you were engaged and happy. And I said I wanted to meet him you said soon then you call me yesterday and all Hell has broken lose and you needed to get away she said.**

 **Well the short version because the long story I dont have the strength or energy for. I was shot then dumped on the doorstep of a woman I despise more then anything in the world. Only because she shares my DNA Sam ranted, wait a minute you were shot why Sammy Elena said getting up.**

 **Elle please stop alright i dont want to get into this right now okay i just want to forget all of it Sam says looking at her friend. "Fine for now Sam" Ellie said begrudgingly, Now tell me about Kat the truth Sam said.**

 **Elena sighs I don't know Sammy it's Kat you know how she can be everything is okay until it isn't she said. I don't know Elle its been along time you know, Sam she was in jail for almost ten years away from her son Elle says.**

 **It took a toll on her she missed him learning how to ride a bike, read , write and just being able to tuck him in at night she continues. He doesn't make it easy on her was three years old when she got sent up Sam he didn't understand.**

 **And now that she is home even though he saw her all the time in Jail he is angry you know Elena said. " Fuck you know I told her not too you know i didn't want that on her" Sam says. But guess Sammy that is what we big sisters do we protect Little sisters even if they don't want us too Elle says.**

 **"I get that Elle but she is so damn stubborn you know " Sam says.**

 **And you're not Sammy come on your just as stubborn as she is or more Elena says, i see your point Sam said with a smile. "SAMANTHA " someone yelled coming into the room " Emy" who ran and jumped and hugged her as Sam laughed.**

 **" How you doing mamacita"Emy asked**

 **I'm hanging in there you know giving her a slight smile, so we should break out that bottle of gin she says. As Sam and Elena looked at each other then to Emy then shrugged " why the Hell not" Ellie says pulling Sam out the bed.**

 **Jason's penthouse**

 **" Elizabeth what are you doing here" he asked**

 **' I had a fight with Lucky I found these' Elizabeth said showing him the pills I followed him buying them she says. As he let her in that is when she noticed the place was a mess.**

 **"Jason what happened your drunk " Elizabeth asked**

 **He never said a word she noticed Sam picture still on the table what happen to Sam Jason she asked. That's when she saw the letter under the necklace " Don't was all " he said, you came for here about Lucky he was using pills he said. Your hurting Jason and as my friend i want to help Elizabeth said, you can't help me he responds taking Sam's letter out her hands.**

 **"There is a spare room upstairs you can wait out the black out here" he says climbing the stairs and going to bed. Elizabeth sat there stunned he was always so solid she had to help him in someway that is when her phone started to ring.**

 **She looked down seeing it was Lucky calling again she couldn't deal with this tonight she declined the call and turned it off. Elizabeth looked around for a paper and wrote Jason a note and then left and head to her grandmothers.**

 **The following day**

 **Port Charles**

 **When Alexis got up the following day she was calling a PI to help her find Sam she had to make it right. She couldn't sleep most of the night her girls were the most important things to her and Sam was one of them. Knowing she had to tell her husband what was really going on and that in itself was a hard bid.**

 **Ric had already left taking the girls to camp Alexis sighs she kept trying to call Sam's phone but there was no answer. And her husband was avoiding her as well she sent him a text to meet her at her office. She met with the PI first thing in the morning " she is about 5'3 long dark hair this is her picture Alexis said.**

 **She is about 26 years of age that is the car she was last seen driving and the license plate number i just need to find her please she says. I will do my best to find her Ma'am the young man said shaking her hand and left.**

 **Hawaii**

 **After they landed they head straight the school " Kat calm down mami** **Danilo will be happy to see you" Esmerelda says. Mom i don't know what Sammy is running from but i need to make sure they are safe Kat says. " hi good morning i am here to pick up my brother Danny sister Sam couldn't make it so she sent me instead she finishes.**

 **She gave them Sam's letter the man was suspicous but got Danny anyway Kat stood looking around. This is a nice place Sammy loves Hawaii i wonder why she wasn't here with him she was never this far away from him she mused to herself. Wondering what had her running when they emerge with Danny he saw Esmerelda first" hi TiTi" Danny said as his face lite up.**

 **Esmerelda smiled up at the young man " hi my sweet boy" she said cupping his face when he noticed Kat. Danny's eyes widden with shock running to hug her "KAT I MISSED YOU" he said picking her up of the ground. She could only laugh as he put her back down it settled the director someone what he still called Jason to be sure but it was no answer.**

 **" Let's get out of here" Kat said leading the way as Danny waived goodbye**

 **" Where is Sam is did she come too" Danny asked**

 **"No she is home she wasn't feeling good that's why she sent me for you" Kat said**

 **"Can i show you around my school first" he said excitedly**

 **Kat smiled sure how can i say no to that face she said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek.**

 **Boston Massachussets**

 **Manolo came in to find the girls sprawled across the couches in the living room with two bottles of blue label on the table. He laughed and shook his head then cleaned up " should we wake them up" K.K said looking at his Uncle. No leave them they will get up eventually he says to the young man. " Let's get to work" Manolo says leading them to the office , Sam was the first up groaning as he passed by.**

 **"Hello Samantha" Florio says**

 **Uggghhh she replies as the sun shone through the blinds " Why is it so bright she said squinting her eyes. " Its 12 pm Sam the sun is out mija " he answered the making her stumble to her feet.**

 **" Shit where is Kat" Sam said**

 **' She left last night with Esmerelda to get Danny "Florio answered**

 **Sam put her hands in her pocket of her sweat hoodie " where is my phone" she asked nudging Elena. "Whattt... "Elena stammered out, where is my phone i need to call Danny's school so they don't give Kat problems Sam says. I don't know Sammy" she mumbled covering her face " why is it so much light" Elena says turning around.**

 **" Hey Ellie i need my phone" Sam said as Elle kicked Emy who popped " I don't like it that way" she mumbled out looking around confused. Emy do you know where my phone is Sam asked, didn't you throw it in the fireplace talking about forgetting something Emy said.**

 **"Fucking great" Sam mumbled getting up from the couch, Florio handed her the house phone dialing Esmerelda's phone and handed it to Sam. Nice to see you Sam we are happy your here he said kissing her on top the head and before leaving.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Danny McCall- David Greenman is 4 years older then Sam_

 _Katherine DiSanto -Tavares - Vanessa Ferlito is a year older then Danny_

 **Boston**

 **"Where is my car" Sam asked**

 **Olly pulled out a set a keys out his pocket tossing her the keys " you got a jag Papi must really like you" he said.**

 **Don't shit Olly me! Sam said snatching the keys as he passed her the paper work she looked over at Manolo. Who just winked at her "Welcome home Samantha" as she ran and jumped and gave him a hug. When Kat, Esmerelda and Danny came in through the door "What's all the jumping up and down about" Kat said.**

 **Sam turned to her sister with a big smile on her first " some one got a jag " she said showing her the keys. As her, Emy and Elena ran outside to get a look at it with Danny hot on their trail Sam was in awe it was a sky blue s type. " Vamos manita" Elena said with a grin "let's see how this bitch runs Sammy" Emy says.**

 **After hugging Danny they jump into the car and sped off Kat turns to Manolo " really i fucking jag i said get her a car not thee car Jesus"Kat says as Esmerelda laughed. You could help yourself could you Esmerelda said shaking her head. You just have to spoil them do you she continues " i hope she stays this time he said.**

 **As they watched Kat take Danny in the house and showing him to his room. " Santiago" Danny said excitedly charging forward Kat smiled " Hey Danny how you doing man" Santi said.**

 **"I fine I was in school and Kat came with Titi and i haven't seen them in along time" Danny says**

 **" Oh yeah i know its been a while hey Danny you want to take a look at something" Santiago asked**

 **" Sure Santi" Danny answered as Kat smiled mouthing thank you to him as he winked leading Danny outside.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Jason's penthouse**

 **It had been several days since Sam had left after the school called him letting him know that someone had pulled Danny out of school he had been trying to find out who since. That is when Stan had knocked on the door " hey Stan do you have anything on Sam" Jason asked as he let him. Stan and Milo shared a solemn look as Jason stared between them " What's going on" Jason said.**

 **"Umm Jason Sam is gone" Stan said**

 **" I know Stan that is why i need you to find her" Jason said not understanding the statement causing Stan and Milo to share another knowing look.**

 **" No Jason i mean Sam died Jason" Stan said  
**

 **" WHAT! how " Jason asked as utter shock and hurt ran through him**

 **" She died in a car accident she was hit by a wrong way driver and slammed into a guardrail and her car exploded with her in it Stan finished. "Are you sure that it was Sam in that car" Jason asked, yeah a witness that tried to help her said he saw a young woman fitting Sam's description inside of the car.**

 **He said he tried to get her out but the door was jammed and he ran back to his car to get his tire iron but that is when it exploded. Only thing left was the the back license plate flew off in the explosion Stan finished. His heart was broke all over again she died alone Jason picked up a vase and hurled it across the room.**

 **"When, Where and do we know who caused the accident" Jason asked**

 **Probably the day after she left the and it happen at the New York , Massachusetts border on the I90 Stan says. And no we don't know who caused the accident they fled the scene the witness who tried to help said he saw a blue honda civic speed off when he came on the scene he finished.**

 **Across town the PI had met Alexis at her office " Hello Mr. Lance do you have any news for me " Alexis asked as they both sat. This is the hard part of his job having to give his client the bad news Alexis was trying to read his face but she couldn't.**

 **Umm Ms. Davis i am sorry to have to tell you this but your daughter is gone he said handing her the pictures of the accident. How I...I...I... don't understand she said trying not to look at the pictures. She died in a horrific car accident on the I90 she was hit by a wrong way driver her car exploded due to impact.**

 **There was a witness who tried to help identify that she was in the car he said, how do we know it was her car it could have been someone else Alexis stammered out as the tears start to pour. No Ms. Davis the witness saw her and we have her back license plate he said handing it to her.**

 **Her hands trembled as she looked through pictures " I am sorry for your lost Ms. Davis" he said. No one deserved to die the way your daughter did , Alexis sat in disbelief her baby was gone and she couldn't make it right with her. Did they catch the person who did this she asked handing him the check.**

 **No they didn't they fled the scene and didn't look back he said as he left as she broke down in tears. Several minutes she sat there in complete silence looking at the picture of her girls how was she going to tell Kristina and Molly. That is when Jason knocked " Tell them i am busy Stella" Alexis says.**

 **When she saw Jason come in with the same look on his face that she wore " You know" the both said at the same time. " She should be here at home she died alone and scared on the highway we did that to her" Alexis said. We drove her away with our rejection she says as she started to cry harder all he could do was wrap his arm around her to comfort her when Ric walked.**

 **" What the hell did you do to my wife Jason" Ric said approaching them he noticed the sadness on the both of them. " You heard back from the PI" Ric said not aske but making a statement as she shook her head yes.**

 **"What did he say" he asked as watched their body language**

 **" Sh...Sh...she is gone, she died in a car accident" Alexis said as a fresh batch of tears flow down her face. As she showed him the pictures " OH GOD NO" Ric said in shock as he took her into his arms he knew she was thinking of her sister as she sunk to the floor. She held on to Ric for dear life his heart broke for her as Jason stormed out jumping on his bike and took off.**

 **"Shush baby it's going to be okay i promise " Ric said as he stroked her hair as she cried " she looked up at him. " How my baby is gone its my fault i ran her away and she died alone on the side of the road" Alexis said as she cried. I don't know how Alexis but some how he said as he tried to slow her tears.**

 **Jason went to the only place he had left of her was their little girl dropping to his knees " I failed her and you i hope she is happy because she is with you now " he said. As he sat there in complete silence he needed to find Danny which means he had to go to Hawaii.**

 **Not soon after he left go to hawaii he went straight Danny's school " do you know who picked him up what did she look like. Dark hair olive skin a little taller then your fiancee the man said, she had a letter from Ms. McCall that she could pick Danny up she was with an older hispanic woman he continued.**

 **What was her name she didn't say she signed in and out here he said showing Jason the paper. Is that surveillance camera working Jason asked pointing to it " yes it " the gentleman said pulling it up then realizing he didn't have the footage he had before and after.**

 **"What the hell is going on" the guy said staring in shock, as Jason looked on suspciously. I think you were hacked whoever picked up Danny didn't want anyone to know who they were Jason said pulling out his phone to call Stan.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Michael is 15, Kristina is 14, Morgan is 12 , Molly is 9 and Cameron is 3 and Spencer is 2_

 **Port Charles**

 **When the news hit it sent a shockwave through everyone that knew Sam it put everything in perspective for everyone. Lucky knocked on Audrey's door good morning Mrs. Hardy is Elizabeth around i need to speak with her. " Gram who is tha... " was all she got out when she noticed her estranged husband standing in the door way.**

 **" Lucky what are you doing here" she asked**

 **' Umm i have you heard about Sam' he asked**

 **" Yeah Em told me Jason most be besides himself" Elizabeth says**

 **' It's why i am here it got me to thinking that could be us and i don't want to lose you " Lucky said. Elizabeth i have been so lost and i couldn't find my way and the injury made me feel less than a man he said.**

 **I wasn't there for you like you always have for me she said as the tears started to slide down her face, don't cry please Lucky said wiping her tears away. I am going into rehab I need to get better for you and Cam so I could be a father to my son he said holding her hands in his.**

 **When I get out I hope you can give me a chance to make it right he said kissing both of her hands. Lucky I'm sorry too I should have seen that your were struggling to but you were always so strong. And I thought you could handle it all but I was wrong " But you have to know I never stopped believing in you" Elizabeth said he smiled.**

 **Thank you for speaking to me I know I don't deserve it after how I spoke to you that night. But I hope to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you Lucky said as he kissed her on top her head.**

 **When he heard a little voice" Daddyyy" Cam said running and jumping as Lucky hoisted him in the air as he laughed. Hey buddy how are you are you taking care of Mommy as Cam shook his head yes. "Daddy are we going home" the little boy asked innocently Lucky cleared his throat " no buddy Daddy has to go away for a little while he says.**

 **"Why" Cameron asked as Lucky looked at Elizabeth**

 **'See Cam Daddy isnt' feeling too well and he needs to go away so they can make him better " she answered.**

 **'Are you going to be gone long" the little boy asked**

 **I will call you and mommy we i can and i will see if it's okay for you to come and see me alright i love you and be a good boy for mommy he said as he kissed his son goodbye.**

 **Jason's Penthouse**

 **He went through everything over and over again someone picked up Danny and he needed to find out who. Carly came in finding him going through it all over again " Jason" she whispered " It doesn't make sense somebody picked up Danny" the following morning i have to find out who Carly.**

 **"Jason finding Danny isn't going to bring Sam back" Carly said**

 **" IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE CARLY IF SAM WAS ALREADY DEAD WHO TOOK DANNY SHE DIDN'T HAVE ANY OTHER FAMILY" Jason said. Jace i understand you need to do something to make it right but you can't its sad and tragic she said. Carly i am not crazy somebody picked up Danny at 10 in the morning that was hours after Sam died.**

 **But who why wasn't i notified that Sam day and how did they get this letter from Sam he said. 'I don't know Jace maybe Evelyn's husband picked up Danny' Carly says**

 **No the guy said it was two women an older hispanic woman and a younger one with dark hair just like Sam but it wasn't her. How did they know where to pick up and Danny because Sam was very particular about who saw him Jason continued.**

 **None of this matters today alright today we say bye to the woman you loved she said gently with tears in her eyes. " Let's go" she said pulling im up and hugged him fiercely before they left to go to the church.**

 **The church**

 **When they walked in hit was by a big picture with her smiling all he could do was blink back the tears. Carly pulled him inside when Emily approached " Jace i am so sorry" she said hugging her brother. He nodded as he was going to find a seat next to Sonny when Alexis approached him.**

 **" Jason umm would you sit with us if anyone was her family it was you" she said stretching her hand out. Which he took and followed her to the front row the church was packed with well wishers but none of them really knew Sam. Kristina with tears in her eyes as he sat down next to her Jason. Most of the service was a blur to Jason that was until Maxie stepped up to do the eulogy he didn't even know they were friends.**

 **Maxie stood there " i know alot of you didn't know that Sam and i were friends but we're it started when she was in the hospital we struck up a friendship. She was probably the only real friend i had and she saw me throw a really hard time this past couple of months.**

 **She made me believe again the young woman said getting choked up " she never judged me she listened when i spoke". And when i felt like given in to the grief she was there most people didn't know that she loved bowling and Jet skiing. Sam was tough but she had a side to her that no one saw she wasn't just Jason Morgan's girlfriend or DA Davis daughter she was SAM McCall her own person.**

 **People always counted her out but she was always was there for me and i wish i could have been there for her. If some of you had taken the chance to get to know her for who she was not for who you wanted her to be she said with her eyes on Alexis. Because the truth of it is none of you in here knew who she was you come to say how sorry your are for your lost.**

 **But its not so easy for some us who really knew who she was so while the rest of you are going on with your lives you won't think about her again. And I..I... just want my friend back she said breaking down in tears.**

 **Mac went to make a move to get her but Cruz got up and helped her down as she cried on his shoulder. Jason was numb most of what Maxie was right half of that church didn't know who Sam was nobody ever took the time to know her. After it was over memorial was over Jason and Alexis both sat there in silence before Alexis spoke.**

 **" It was my fault she is gone we got into a fight the night she left about you and i sailed into her" she said. As Jason looked up " you never took the time to get to know her maybe if you had except her for who she was she would still be here" he said and with that he stormed out the church.**

 **Boston Masschussets**

 **Sam had just moved into a condo Downtown Boston after they looked at so many different ones. She knew it was the one the moment she walked into it Kat and Elena both thought it was a crap shoot it had that industrial look . But all Sam saw was potential it was a two bedroom two bathroom she had a huge terrace out door space and it was the top floor the previous owners didn't use the terrace much it was for show really.**

 **And of course everyone had there own ideas but it would give her something to do while she figure out her next move. She didn't have much that she bought with her and off course Kat was over compensating. So while the inside was renovated Sam worked on the outside she got them to put in a new hottub.**

 **After the renovation was done Sam was happy with the outcome between her and Kat they worked out an agreement. Danny would stay with her, Oliver and Tristan so Sam just take care of herself Kat thought i was her time to worry about herself.**

 **She even gotten around to taking her GED and she had alot of help studying for it , It had been about 2 months since she left Port Charles. And she finally gathered up the courage to call Maxie no one else was worth calling. They were out celebrating that she passed all parts of her test and they were at this bar not to far from her house.**

 **Kat had taken both her Elena's car keys only to have it stolen back by Sam who playfully stuck her tongue out at Oliver as they bolted out the bar. As they jumped into her Jag and sped off with Kat and Karina running after them. Her house wasn't that far she figured she could make it she called Maxie but she didn't answer so she left a message.**

 **The moment Kat turned the corner all she heared was a loud crash she and Karina looked at each other then sped in that directions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Port Charles**

 **It had been a long day Maxie had just gotten home from celebrating her birthday she was drunk as ever. Firsts she had dinner with her family then there was a hallowen party on campus that she went to. Cruz stop by to make sure she was okay she had been lucky for his friendship he was like a big brother she never had.**

 **She changed her clothes and fell asleep when she had woke up and smiled at the picture of her Sam and Cruz. It was taken at a carnival the PCPD had over the summer for there public relations project. They still couldn't believe Sam was gone she could imagine her friend making fun of Cruz for hating hallowen as much as he did.**

 **Hey Maxie Georgie said coming in as she listened to her messages when all the color drained from her face. Georgie looked at her sister strangely when she saw her kneels buckle she shouted " MAXIE".**

 **MAC ! ROBIN ! COME HELP PLEASE ? Georgie yelled**

 **As she looked on at her older sister she checked her pulse she laid her flat down and bolted from the room. DAD COME PLEASE ITS MAXIE she yelled from the top of the stairs as Robin and Mac looked at each other before running upstairs.**

 **When they got there they found her unconcious MAXIE Mac shouted running his daugther as Robin ran going into doctor mode. Mac moved Georgie back let Robin take care of it " What happen" he asked his youngest.**

 **" I don't know i came in to see if she was okay and she was listening to her messages and before i knew it she was collasping. When they heard Maxie groan " would you stop yelling i'm not deaf" she said. And to add this to the list of things that is wrong with me this morning Maxie says as they help her up.**

 **What happen Robin said as she checked Maxie's heart " Sam is alive" everyone in the rooms heads jerked forward looking at her in disbelief.**

 **Jason's Penthouse**

 **He hadn't found any leads on who took Danny it was as if they just disappeared without a trace. Sam didn't just trust anybody with him so who took him these are question that kept him up at night. Jason sat in the dark like he did everyday all he could hear is the joy and the laughter he shared with her.**

 **And the last few months of her life horrible after work he normally came home and shut everything off. When he heard his phone going off he just looked at and let it ring before it stopped. He grabbed his out of town bag and left the apartment and got in his truck and drove away.**

 **Alexis's Lake house**

 **It had been a hard couple of months Kristina had started to act out that is when she decided it was time that she spent more time with her father. They still have there days but it was working Kristina loved spending time with Sonny. So much so it became their thing he would pick her up and they would do one thing other like every time.**

 **Alexis had took sometime off to just be there for her girls which she wasn't there for Sam like a mother was supposed to. She remembered a day over the summer when Sam was showing Molly how sail when they were over at Windemere. Sam didn't know it but she** **watched** **just how patient she was with Molly.**

 _flash back_

 _Alexis walked up to the back of spoon island where the boats where docked she stoppe when she saw Sam and Molly. " You know i was your age when my father taught me how to dive" Sam said looking at Molly. See the trick is to not be afraid alright she said as Molly looked up at her and smiled, where you afraid Molly asked._

 _Sam shrugged the first time i was petrified but once i got in forget about it but this one time i did kind of took his boat without permission. Because i wanted to prove i could do it without him and i tanked really bad but in that moment i knew what i was doing wrong. And somebody really special pulled me out and she made sure i was okay and told me try again Sam said with a smile._

 _"Was she mad at you" Molly asked innocently, No she wasn't mad at me but my dad was and he railed on me. And she stepped in and hit square in the face Sam said laughing but see you don't have to worry about that. Because you have your a mother a father and you have me and Kristina looking out for you right Spencer she said tickling the boy._

 _"Hey what are you girls up too" Alexis said approaching them_

 _"Whe are trying to go around the lake if Sam would stop the safety lesson and get with it already" Kristina said sarcastically sticking her tounge out at Sam who bumped her with her hip. How about i go in the house and change and join your girls out there and your sister can show me her expertise Alexis said winking at Sam._

 _"REALLY" the girls said excitedly_

 _" Yeah sure" Alexis said as they shouted yes excitedly_

 _Mom is it okay if Sam teaches me how to dive maybe i could be a lady pirate" Molly said with a smil_

 _"Aarggggh shiver me timbers " Alexis said as the girls laughed_

 _" Sure baby and Sam be careful with her" she said as she went into the pool house to change her clothes. And they had a perfect day out on the lake my gosh she though Sam was a natural in the water and with the kids she had such ease._

 **That's when she was broken from her thoughts by the pounding of the door she wiped her stray tears away and went to answer it. " Mac, Maxie what can i do for you " she asked letting them in and " Thank you Maxie for being there for Kristina.**

 **I know she appreciates it she has just been missing her older sister lately " she doesn't have to because Sam is alive and i can prove it " Maxie said. Alexis head flung up in disbelief as she looked between the two of them.**

 **Boston**

 **Masschusset General Hospital**

 **They sat in the waiting room as Kat paced back and forth " babe all the back and forth isn't going to help" Oliver said.**

 **" What the fuck where they thinking" Kat said**

 **Babe your heard the police it wasn't their fault those kids where the ones drag racing They were parking the car he said. When the doctor came over umm excuse me Mrs. DiSanto i wanted to speak to you Dr. Kent said, As she looked around at the family**

 **"Do you know you of your sister previous injuries" he said**

 **" What previous injuries" Kat asked**

 **"She has multiple previous injuries Katherine and they are bad" Dr. Kent said**

 **As her eyes went dark it was as if he read her because he was right by her side, as the dark went on to list the injuries were a blur. " SO YOUR TELLING ME MY SISTER WAS SHOT AND SHE BRAIN SURGERY" Kat spat angrily. The brain is what is giving us the problem right now Katherine and i need you to sign for the procedure he spoke.**

 **" FINE I WILL SIGN IT BUT SO HELP ME GOD ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY SISTER THEY WILL BURY YOU AS WELL DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" she said. As he quickly walked away while the another doctor came up to update them about Elena.**

 **Esmerelda , Manolo i am sorry for everything but Elena took alot of the internal injuries it was touch and go for awhile. But we have her sedated we had to induce a coma to give her body time to heal. She has a rough road ahead of her but we got he over this hurdle there will be many more Dr. Anderson said.**

 **Manolo pulled his wife into his arms holding her tight " do you know when she will wake up" he asked. The man shook his head " I'm sorry Manolo there is no way of telling we have to wait until the body heals and take it from there" he said. We are moving her to ICU and you can see her from there Esmerelda i will fight for you and your family you have my word Dr. Anderson said.**

 **Thank you Alvin she said embracing the you doctor before he walked away " This is a fucking disaster" Kat said running her hand over her face. And the night started off so good you know now both of our sister are in here fighting for their lives. Olly i want that little son of a bitch she said as she stormed off Kat, Kat, Kat he called to her.**

 **" Mijo go after her" Esmerelda said**

 **Santiago looked at his cousin " primo she is going to blow" he said**

 **He ran to catch up with her he didn't see her but he heard her punching the wall " Katie' he said. When he pulled her to his chest as she slid to the floor crying " Why didn't she tell me, why didn' she tell me what happened to her Kat said crying . " I don't know babe maybe she didn't want you to worry" he said comforting her as the tears started to form in his eyes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New York Masschussets border**

 **Jason pulled into the police station he needed answers and he need to look this person in eyes. " Hi i need speak to someone about a hit and run it killed a young woman it a grey sedan" he said showing her Sam's picture.**

 **'You mean on the I90' the woman asked**

 **' Yes her' Jason said she looked at Sam's picture pretty girl it was sad what happen to her she said handing him the picture back. Look she was my fiancee i just want to know if you had any lead so i can get some kind of closure. Or something i can tell her mother and sisters he asked, i wish i could but there is nothing to report either the car was stolen or gone she said.**

 **As Jason' phone kept ringing which he sent it to voice mail looking down he would call Robin later. Do you think i could talk to the witness as to what he saw that night sometimes when you have a trauma you don't always remember when things are happening Jason said. You seem like i really nice guy but we can't he went back home he was just passing through the woman said.**

 **" Shit" Jason said under his breathe " Thank you anyway**

 **"Sorry if i couldn't help you sir" she said as Jason left when he was gone she pulled out her phone. " Hello Santi someone man was just here asking about Sammy please i didn't tell him anything useful anyway how is she doing. Damn it how is Kat are you serious i will pass by when i get off work i love you too she said hanging up.**

 **Port Charles**

 **"What do you mean she is alive Maxie she burned to death on the I90 we all know this "Alexis said. Maxie has a vivid imagination she is probably hearing what she wants to hear she continued. The young woman head jerks up in disbelief when she played the voicemail**

 _Hey Maxie i didn't forget about you sorry i haven't been in contact i needed to get away from everything that happened. But i was always thinking of you and happy birthday babe hope you aren't doing nothing to wild. I guess your busy well i love you and this is my number so call me back when you can Sam said. As they heard laughter in the background and another woman talking to her hope to talk to you soon toodles as she hung up._

 **That is Sam but howww... I don't understand theyyyy said she died in the car explosion Alexis stammered out in confusion. As she listene to her daughter voice on the voice mail i don't understand she chanted. Whereee is she she asked "we don't know but that is a New York city area code so we start there" Mac said.**

 **And we have to go to the precinct where they said her car blew up because if she is alive then who was in her car he continued.**

 **"Does Jason Know yet" Alexis asked**

 **I don't know Robin said she would tell him but we need a find you a PI but we need to find out first what happen on the i90 he said. For the first time in months she felt hope he baby was out there and alive a huge relief came of her shoulders.**

 **" Let's go find my girl" Alexis said as Mac held her hand as Maxie called Cruz to feel him in on what was going on. He would want to help she was his friend too when Ric walked " what's going on" he said as Alexis let go of Mac's hand. Why are you crying he said rushing to her side wiping away her tears.**

 **" Sam's alive like really alive and we have proof" Alexis said as Ric looked in shock**

 **" Are you serious how do we know this isn't fake" he asked**

 **'She called Maxie" she said**

 **" You spoke to her" Ric asked Maxie**

 **No not actually she left me a message last night for my birthday she said playing the message for him. "So i thought Mr. Lance said they were sure it was her car "Ric asked confused. He based that solely on the eye witness account on seeing Sam in the car either he lied or something stinks about this whole thing Alexis answered.**

 **Well let's not tell the girls until we actually find her " Don't tell us what" Kristina said from behind them. That we are going to be taking a little vacation without you girls Ric said covering for them. I wanted to take your mother away to take her mind of what has happen in the last couple of months.**

 **You mean like her kicking Sam out than Sam dying that same day after you treated her like trash Kristina spat. Enough Kristina yes Sam and i had a minor disagreement but i loved her just like i do you two Alexis said. Yeah right mom she wasn't what you expect for a daughter we all know that. She was not on the right side of things for you right mom come on you couldn't change her so you sent her away.**

 **Let's be honest you only feel bad because she died in the process of Krissy said, " KRISTINA ENOUGH NONE OF THIS FIGHTING IS GOING TO BRING SAM BACK" Molly said as she ran of in tears. Ric nodded Alexis to go after Molly while he talk to Kristina as he was getting ready to speak Maxie spoke up first.**

 **" Kristina your not the only one who lost Sam so did Molly did too and if you hadn't noticed you hurt her feelings bad she is your baby sister and trust me the bond between sisters are special. I would know i did alot of what you do to Molly but she is the only sister you have left and you should never forget that Maxie said.**

 **As Mac and Ric stood by watching as the tears start to form in Krissy's eyes before she started to cry " i just miss her so much" she cried. Maxie walked over to her and hugged her " so do i your mom made a mistake and guess what parents make those too" she said.**

 **Some Where in Boston**

 **A young man was driving his car when he was cut off by a red mustang " son of a bitch" he said speeding after the car. When he caught up too them he jumped out his car fuming mad " hey you just cut me off" he shouted. She got out " So what what are you going to do about it asshole" Kat said looking at him.**

 **When he ran forward before she swung hitting him in the face with brass knuckle covered hands knocking him out. Before she started kicking him repeatedly that's when Oliver grabbed her by her waist " enough Kat" he said. " That son of a bitch put both our sisters in the hospital fighting for their lives while he walks around why because he is some senators son hell no fuck that he dies tonight" she says walking away.**

 **" Well you heard the woman gentlemen " Oliver said as they dragged the kid away. That's when he got a call "are you sure thanks primo i will let her know alright tato". He walked behind her and slid his hands around her waist " honey we have another problem someone is nosing around asking questions about Sammy's accident" Oliver said.**

 **"Do we know who did he leave any name" she asked**

 **No he did say she was his fiancee" he said she scoffed and rolled her eyes**

 **" Does he know anything"Kat asked**

 **"Not a thing" Olly answered**

 **"Then it doesn't matter lets just get rid of this piece of shit" she said walking back to her car. Antonio got in his car and followed after everyone took off " Oh this kid doesn't have a chance in hell" he said shaking his head.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Port Charles**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **"Hi Sonny i need to talk to you its important " Alexis said rushing in to the house with Ric behind her while he and Carly where talking.**

 **" Oh wow hi to you to Alexis" Carly said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes**

 **' Carly' Sonny said warningly, Whats going on he asked**

 **' Umm we need your help ' Alexis asked**

 **"Sure i will help in any way i can but what is this about" Sonny said looking between her and his brother. 'Wait is this some ruse that is going to get him put in jail' Carly says as Ric shook his head.**

 **" No this isn't a ruse Sonny this is serious" Ric said**

 **" Sam is alive i just need help finding her" Alexis said**

 **What do you mean Sam is alive and does Jason know? Sonny asked.**

 **Umm Sam called Maxie last night Maxie has the voicemail to prove it was her and I'm sure Jason knows by now Mac said Robin was supposed to tell him Alexis says.**

 **"Oh my god" Carly said as she put her hands over her face**

 **"What happened Carly" Sonny asked**

 **It didn't make sense is all Jason could say I thought he was just trying to find something to fix to deal with his grief but he was right wasn't he Carly said. What do you mean Sonny asked, she sighs okay Sam leaves she supposedly dies that night on the I90.**

 **But someone picks up Danny that following morning but Jason couldn't figure out who. It's impossible because she didn't have anyone else but us so who took Danny. And when Jason went to the school they told him that it was a young woman with dark hair but it wasn't Sam and an older Hispanic woman Carly says.**

 **Kept saying it wasn't Sam she would just disappear that is what cons do not fake there own death which brings me back to Jason's conclusion. It doesn't make sense who and why would they make us think she was dead she finished**

 **As they all looked at each other in disbelief as Sonny went to his phone hello Jason I need you now call me back it's important he said as he hung up. Straight to voicemail Sonny said making another call hey Stan I need you give me everything on this telephone number(347)828-9563.**

 **Thank you Mac is going down to the station tomorrow but i will certainly give him this other information Alexis said as her and Ric went to leave. " Hey Alexis " we are going to bring her home Sonny said as he nodded as they left.**

 **Carly hugged him she is alive Jason is going to be so happy and he will stop at nothing to find her and who did this will pay she said.**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **"Hey asshole wake up" Kat said knocking on the window when he woke up looking at her. That's when he noticed his hands were handcuffed to the steer wheel as he yanked on it. You remember those girls from the other night those were my sister's. I didn't do anything to those girls it was Dalton fault do you know who I am my father will have you thrown in jail you hear he shouted.**

 **I don't give a shit who your daddy is all I care about is the two girls t** **hat you hurt and you got a slap on the wrists because your the son of a senator or some shit. But that means nothing to me so say goodnight sweetheart and with that she dropped the match in his lap and walked away.**

 **"Diablo Loco that was the sexiest thing i ever seen "Tony said watching as Kat walked back to the car. "That is my wife Antonio watch it "Oliver said as she walked over to them. Where did you get her and do they have anymore of her Tony said as she got in the car Olly laughed and shook his head.**

 **"Do you feel better honey" Olly asked**

 **' Peachy' Kat said with a grin as they drove off**

 **When they got the hospital "any change" she said kissing Florio on the cheek "no baby" he answered. Did you get the results that you hoped for he asked as Kat sat down. No I didn't but he will regret his actions he is ashes by now and I don't regret it either she said.**

 **"I wouldn't expect you too Katherine" Florio said with a grin I will bring Danny by in the morning he said as he left. " Hey peanut she said holding Sam's hand why didn't you tell me what was going on.**

 **Sammy you should know that you can always come to me peanut you have been through so much. And I wasn't there for you if you were in trouble why didn't you come home Kat said getting emotional.**

 **When Olly put his hand on her shoulder" because sometimes they got find their own way in this world" he said. I would give my life for my brother and my sister she said, I know you would Kat he replies.**

 **Katherine Isabella DiSanto McCall Tavares he said laughing , shut up Kat said shaking her head. Guilt is a powerful motivator she thought it was her fault you went to prison so she ran continuing the stigma that everything that she touches turns to shit. And I am sure Cody stroke that flame as well so she wouldn't come and see you or us for that matter he said.**

 **It wasn't her fault though Olly it was mines I got cocky and sloppy and i paid for it Kat said. I need her to wake up Olly I just got her back I can't lose her or Elena she said running her hands through her here. He sat down and pulled her on his lap " we won't lose either of them"Oliver said kissing her on her cheek.**

 **Emy sat in the chair looking at her sister " Manita why did y'all leave we were all together and having a good time. I can't lose you Elle they said your going to be in a coma indefinitely. But those assholes don't know my sister she got more strength and determination then anyone known to man.**

 **So I am going to need you to prove them wrong and wake up please don't leave me she said as she began to sob. Karina walked in and embraced her cousin " she is gone to wake up baby you will see"Karina said as held her.**

 **You hear that Elena Nicole Tavares you are not allowed to give up tu me eschuchas she said. Maybe we should tell her she looks like Hell then maybe she will wake up and ask for make up bag Emy said wiping her tears away. They are going to wake up Sammy is going to give Kat a heart attack and Elle will be up give us more hell Karina said**

 **"I want that more then anything in this world Kari "Emy said staring at her sister.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Hours later Jason had came home from chasing dead ends the witness to Sam's death was gone some where in brazil. And there was no chance at finding him he grabbed a beer and down it befoe going back for another one. He sat down and noticing his answering machine was lighting up he finally decided to listen to his voicemails.**

 _Hey Jason its Robin call me back please its really important its about Sam okay i know i keep calling i will do so until you pick up._

 _Jason its Robin call me back its really important..._

 _Jason its Robin againg call me back please this can't wait_

 _Hey Jason I need you call me back its important..._

 _Hey Jason this is Robin if i don't here from you by the end of the night i am coming to find you its important call me back..._

 _Jason its Sonny where are I need you to call me back this can't wait..._

 **When there was a knock at the door so Jason answered it "Sonny, Robin " i was just getting ready to call you. Where have you been we have been calling all day we have been worried Sonny said. "** **Look i was checking up on some lead for Danny so what's up" Jason asked.**

 **As Robin and Sonny looked at each other and Sonny nodded Jason we have been trying to call to tell you that Sam is alive.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Port Charles**

 **It was as if the world went still for a moment when the words came out of Robin's mouth " How" it came out in a audible whisper. Sonny was happy for his brother he could be whole again " umm she called Maxie yesterday" Robin said smiling she knew how guilty Jason felt.**

 **'Maxie spoke to her how long has this been going on" he said**

 **' No Maxie didn't speak to her she missed the call but Sam left her a message this is the first was a first for Maxie" Robin said.**

 **" How do we know its here" Jason asked in disbelief**

 **Robin played a copy of the voicemail for Jason " I knew this didn't make anysense" he said swing his fist in the air.**

 **"Who else knows" he asked**

 **Umm me , Uncle Mac, Maxie, Cruz, Alexis and Ric they hired a different Private investigator that worked for Nikolas. Then where is Sam and who faked her death he asked, we don't know but we are going to find out Sonny answered. My Uncle Mac is going to speak to the Lieutenant at the precinct tomorrow morning and get answer.**

 **He isn't going to get anything that is where i was today but the witness is long gone somewhere in Brazil. Maybe he thought he never said Sam he just said he saw a darkhaired woman in the car. We now know it couldn't have been her especially if she called Maxie of her own free will Sonny said.**

 **Jason what did they say at the precinct I showed her a picture of Sam she said she was pretty. But we assumed it was Sam because of the car what if Sam's car was stolen we don't know what happened he continued. We need to keep this low key because if i know Sam if we tip her off she could run Jason said.**

 **I already have Stan on it he what we do know its a New York City number Sonny said, Stan says its a boost mobile phone. It's a burner phone don't waste your time do we have a location on the phone Jason asked. No we don't but we will Stan put a feel out for some other hacker he knows.**

 **"We need to find out what the hell is going on Sonny" Jason said sitting down and sighs relief. She was out there and he would bring her home " I am happy for you Jason" Robin said hugging him.**

 **"I have to find her" Jason said**

 **Sonny patted him on the back " We will find her and we will get to th bottom of this" he said i will check in tomorrow. Everyone is ready to hit the ground running and do this as discretely as possible Sonny says. " Yeah we have to get Stan to hack the police records and who called it in" Jason said as Sonny nodded and left.**

 **Boston Masschussetts**

 **It had been two weeks Kat Sat there with Danny's head laying on her lap he didn't want to leave Sam's side. And truth be told she didn't either so they camped out in Sam's room just listening to the machines beep. Honestly it was driving her crazy they had a set back the other day her heart failed they had to revive her.**

 **Kat perked up just as the nurse came in she turned up the tv they were talking about finding the Senators sons car in southie. So sad he was only 21 years old the boy never had a chance the nurse said shaking her head.**

 **The nurse never noticed the grin on Kat's face when she turned around to look at her " yeah real sad it do you think it is mob related. Because i know the senator is real tough on organize crime Kat said, honey i don't know but he was burned to death it takes a certain kind crazy to set someone on fire the woman asked.**

 **Not neccesarily people do crazy things were hurt i trashed my husbands car when i thought he was cheating Kat said. The nurse laughed " Girl if i ever catch my husband cheating i am doing him like waiting to exhale style " the woman said. Kat chuckles i hear that but he wasn't " any way how is she" she said changing the subject.**

 **"Well her heart is steady, her blood pressure is good hopefully we get some good news soon" the nurse said. Yeah tell me about it we need some good news with Elena in a coma its just we need some hope Kat replies getting up. Gently putting Danny's head on the pillow, well i will be back in a little while to check on her Ms. DiSanto the nurse said as she left.**

 **Just then K.K came in and signal for Kat to come out into the hall " hey Sammy i will be right back okay baby Kat said moving her hair out her face. Okay what's up K.K she said, alright i looked up all of Sam's alias until i hit paid dirt. She was going by McCall and she was living in Port Charles , New York and dating one Jason Morgan for the last three years.**

 **And just a few months ago she was shot in his arms K.K said " THAT SON OF A BITCH IS THE REASON MY SISTER WAS SHOT WHY K.K Kat spat angrily. It looks that way rival Manny Ruiz shot Sam to get back at him for shooting him and killing his brother that is when her eyes went dark.**

 **As she turn to walk away he stopped her " Kat look' was all he got out when she shoved him " don't fucking Touch me K.K she said. When Oliver came up and grabbed her from behind " GET OFF OF ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW OLLY I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD" she shouted. Katie please calmate baby please he said before she broke down sobbing.**

 **Do you see how small my sister is any bullet would tear through her body ruining her chances of every having a family of her own some day. How could that mother fucker let that happen to her that son of a bitch will pay for what happen to her i promise you she said pushing out of her husbands arms and walking away.**

 **When Danny came out the room rubbing his eyes " Katie what's wrong" he said with worry in his voice. She calmed her features " everything is okay baby i promise she said rubbing the side of his face. Is Sam going to be okay he asked her innocently knowing that was the only thing to make her angry.**

 **Yes Sammy is going to be okay i promise and so are you i am going to make sure of it alright Kat said looking at Oliver and K.K as she lead Danny back into the room. Sticking her head i want everything on this motherfucker do you hear me she said. As Danny sat talking to Sam about the motorcycle he wa putting together with Santiago.**

 **Kat stood by the window just watching them when Olly came in and put his head on her shoulder.**

 **" You okay " he whispered**

 **" Yeah i'm okay i sorry about losing my temper earlier how is Elle doing" she said using her hand to caress the side of his face. As he wrapped his arms around her waist it okay you just got some bad new babe i don't blame you for that he said moving her hair and kissing her neck.**

 **But you can't lose your temper like that Kat you have to calm down he said kissing her again as she laughed. Stop she said pushing him " Danny is right here Olly" Kat said , Let's take a walk Katherine he said with a charming grin. " Its Okay Katie i will watch over Sammy i promise i'm her big brother and that is what big brothers do for little sister's" he said.**

 **Kat smiled at him as she walked over and kissed him on top his head " I know you can baby bu... was all she got out. Before she heard Olly say "OH MY FUCKING GOD'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Port Charles**

 **It was almost before Christmas it had been a little over a months since Sam called Maxie i had been no contact since. Which was weird because she said she would call but she hasn't, "Maybe i shouldn't have said anything" Maxie said to Cruz.**

 **"Why would you say that Maxie" Cruz**

 **' Cruz it's been over a month and we still haven't found her maybe she didn't want to be founded Maxie said running her hand through her short blonde hair. " The Maxie Jones i know wasn't a quitter" he said with a grin, I'm not giving up Cruz it's just i can't help but wonder you know Maxie said.**

 **I get it i am just as frustrated as you are but i won't stop until we find her and bring her home he said. You know i was just so shocked that she called me and I need to know I wasn't bugging out and it just got out of hand.**

 **And before I knew I was telling the people she didn't want to know Maxie said. What makes you say that I think it's a little more to it then that Maxie Cruz said. I mean think about Cruz Alexis all but treated Sam like trash and Jason dumped after she woke up from brain surgery after she got shot because of him.**

 **She had been trying for months for him to take her back and he hurt her each time. And I let Robin and Mac talk me into telling them ughh Maxie said ranting. Jason was frustrated they were hoping she would call Maxie back but she hasn't they had tapped her phone just in case.**

 **Even when Mac and Ric went to the station they couldn't get anything more about the witness either. They sat in Sonny's living room alright the key to finding Sam has to be in her last words to you and Alexis He said.**

 **"What did she say" Alexis he asked**

 **Nothing major just that she couldn't be who I want wanted her to be and it would make the both of us miserable trying. That she could only be who she was Alexis said getting a little emotional. Jason want about you Sonny said when he responds.**

 _I am writing this to say not to worry i finally get it that you are full is shit. You say people are entitled to make there own decision but there not you treated me like a child. Not a woman who was capable of making decisions for herself so you wanted me to hate._

 _Fine I do hate you for treating me like a child I hate you for dropping me on the doorstep of a mother I despise and the same visa verse. Did you ever really love I guess not because you didn't respect me to make my own decisions._

 _The funny thing is the con got con thank you Jason you taught me a valuable lesson. Love is for suckers I won't fall for that again I would have done anything for you. But i guess you didn't feel the same way so I am going home I got your message it was received Jason said reiterating her entire letter._

 **That's it's Jason said she is going home he said, but where is home Sonny asked. It had to be somewhere close to the water and she can have Danny close he said. I don't think this is Sam she wouldn't fake her death she would just disappear no questions asked Jason said.**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **"Hey Sammy" Kat said**

 **Olly look Sam is awake now , Sam are you okay because we were really scared right Kat Danny said. As Oliver call for the doctor as Sam looked around confused, don't worry I'm right here okay Kat said as the doctor had them step out.**

 **"Ms. DiSanto can you tell me your name " Dr. Kent asked**

 **" Sam" she answered**

 **Can you tell me what year it is he asked**

 **" 2003" Sam said**

 **" Sam it 2006 not 2003 " Danny said as Kat and Oliver looked at each other then to .**

 **Umm thank Sam we are going to take you for a little Cat scan okay umm just give us a little time alright he said looking at Kat. As they rushed her to the x-ray room, Kat paced back and forth " why does she thinks its 2003" she said.**

 **I don't know Kat but we will get answers Oliver said, hey Danny I think that bike is calling our name Buddy he said. But i want to see Sam first Olly please he asked, i know but Sam is probably tired I promise you could bring her ice cream later.**

 **Okay can we get a sundae Sam loves those he said hugging Kat as they left.**

 **"Hey can i come in" Kat said as Sam shrugged why would you i thought you hated me she said. As Kat walked toward her why would I hate my baby sister huh she said, because I'm the reason you went to jail.**

 **Sammy I don't hate you I never did me going to jail was my own fault not yours but mines. But Dad said he heard you telling Olly that it as my fault it was why Olly blew me off Sam said. Peanut Dad lied he was always jealous of the relationship we had because I never gave a fuck about him Kat answered.**

 **And as far as Olly he was having a shitty day Sammy his wife was in jail and a three year old son in the middle of a temper tantrum. Because he wanted his mother and he didn't understand why he couldn't have her she continued.**

 **Why would he do that Sam asked, because it's easy for him to uses you when I'm not around Kat said. They both sat in silence for a second " Sammy do you remember what happened" she asked, no what happened to me how and why am I here how do I forget 3 years of my life Sam asked.**

 **Well I can tell you want I do know a few months ago you got in contact with Ellie and we came and met you. And about a month and a half ago we were out celebrating you getting your GED and you and Ellie were in a car accident Kat said.**

 **Sam jumped up is Elle okay why isn't she here she asked, because she is down the hall in a medical induced coma Kat said. Is she going to be okay Sam asked as the tears streamed down her face , we think so she suffered alot of internal injuries Kat said.**

 **"But she is gonna wake up right she has too" Sam said getting worked up. Hey, hey, hey don't worry about that right now Elena is a fighter okay Kat holding her hand. Kat you said earlier that it was your fault how i messed up I let a guy come between me and my big sister she said.**

 **Sammy is was my own arrogance that got me caught Kat said, but you shouldn't have been there in the first place you only came because of me Sam said. That is what big sister's do Sam I will look out for you no matter what happens between us Kat said with a smile.**

 **"I'm sorry" Sam said**

 **"Yeah me too I may want to protect you but I can't live your life for you"Kat replied. I have your back always she said hugging Sam " Same here let's not have guys cone between us anymore" Sam said.**

 **I second that Kat said with a smile, so tell me about the last three years of my life Sam said. Peanut i wouldn't know you didn't tell me and you didn't want to talk about it and i didn't want to push didn't work well for me the last time Kat said.**

 **Just then Esmerelda walked in with everyone else behind her. Sam smiled " Hi TiTi" she said as the woman rushed forward and hugged her "I am happy your awake" Esmeralda said.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Boston, Massachusetts**

 **It was after Christmas right before new years Sam was had visited Elle everyday since she has been awake she felt responsible for what happen.** **Hey Elle it's me again i know you probably tired of me Kat told me what happen. I am really sorry it's my fault your here you should be at home with your family not here in the hospital. I guess you know when i'm around huh someone i care about always gets hurt Sam said.**

 **" It's not your fault Sammy" she heard that's when she turned around to see Elle's eyes open. 'Elle your awake im going to go get the doctor" Sam said , Sammy wait it wasn't your fault we weren't that drunk it was two blocks and we were just happy we got one over on Kat Elena said.**

 **Yeah had we not we wouldn't be here Sam said, Hey my best friend doesn't throw pity parties okay i am okay and if it will make you feel better i forgive you okay but this stops. Sam smirked alright "but you look like Hell" she said, I feel like hell Elena said. I will go and get the doctor Sam said, Hey Sam i am happy your home i missed you and the trouble we cause Elena said with a smile.**

 **As Sam went to get the Dr. Anderson and called the family who went home earlier Dr. Tavares how are you feeling he asked. Like i got pummeled and not in a good way Elena said as Sam laughed. Sammy this is a Dr. McSteamy all of the patient love him and so does the hospital staff does too. Do you know he had a crush on Mami Elena said , I respect your mother she is a great physicians.**

 **And a great piece of ass Elena laughed even Harder, what Mami is a good looking woman for her age.** **Speaking of that you was looking at my lady business i know i probably look like a beast Elena joked making the doctor blush.**

 **Dr. Tavares i am very professional and if I were to sneak a peek you would never know He said jokingly. You healed up nice so tell can you feel that he said touching the bottom of her foot. No she said why can't I feel anything in my legs Elena said, that is when Sam's stomach dropped.**

 **Just then her mother rushed in with her father not far behind her Hi Nena they say simultaneously. Hi Mami, Papi Elena said nervously, Dr. Anderson answer honestly and don't bullshit me either Elena said turning to him.**

 **Your legs to a significant hit and you have been in a coma for two months he said. She looked up at Sam "don't think it Sammy" Elena said as her parents looked on confused. My legs are in a cast i don't expect to be a spring chicken she said. Umm i am going to go Sam said leaving in a haste " One of yall go after her please before she thinks its her fault that i didn't feel anything in my legs please" Elena said.**

 **I got this Esmerelda said going after Sam as she looked at her husband he winked at her as Dr. Anderson left. " How do you feel about it Nena" Manolo asked, its not her fault i'm the one who convinced her to take her keys from Kat's purse and we were parking when the car hit us" Elena said. Papi you know Sam she is going to feel guilty for something wasn't her fault or mines because beside popular belief we were driving carefully she continued.**

 **"Samantha Jay" Esmerelda called**

 **Sam stopped and smiled ' you only call me that when your serious so go ahead let me have it trust me you can't make me feel any worse then i already do. So come on let me hear it she said, the woman put her arms around Sam and hugged her. Mamacita no se apure okay Esmerelda said cupping her face " hear me when i say this because i will only say this once okay Samantha Jay DiSanto i nor this family is mad at you. We don't blame you for what happen the both of you are adults and acted recklessly.**

 **Which isn't the first time for either of you do your remember when you two were teenagers and ya'll decided to take Olivers mototcycle and you fell off breaking your arm. After i told the two of you not to go out on the bike and you did any way on top of breaking your arm you two were detained by the police the woman said.**

 **Yes i remember we got in so much trouble but you never yelled Sam answered, this time it isnt any different Samantha okay. We fight for each other when the other can't do it themselves so get your barings and you come back inside and you two help each other fight alright and with that she kissed Sam on top her head and went back insided.**

 **When Kat ,Oliver and Santiago came hey Sammy they said greeting her Kat nodded for them to inside which they did. Hey peanut how you feeling Kat said sitting down passing her a cup of coffee. Like shit Elle just woke up and i know i should be happy but i just feel guilty because Kat she didnt have any feeling in her legs Sam said.**

 **Sammy i don't have to tell you she just woke up from being in a coma for a month and half and she has a cast on too so give her a chance let her get herself together Kat said. They sat quiet for a while " Esmerelda isn't mad at me " Sam said, why should she be Sammy we are family and we will take care of each other Kat said hugging her.**

 **" Let's go see our sister she said winking at her" Kat said pulling her up and going into the room.**

 **Port Charles**

 **January 2007**

 **They were frustrated to say the least it had been three months and still no leads they figured early on that she is probably under another name but what. Jason knew she was laying low but where he checked with the school Danny had not returned. His records where requested as well by someone with the intials KJD.**

 **He didn't know how that had anything to do with Sam but it further made him realize he didn't know anything about her past. Who she would call if she needed help but she did have a few friends at the ports that is where he would have to look. Jason would have to start where she took him and Michael South Carolina.**

 **" Stan i won't you to check for everyone Sam was arrested with and where because someone is cover her tracks" he said. Across town Alexis was just as frustrated because she was given hope then to have it taken away. They were no closer to finding Sam then they were three months ago it was like she was getting further an further away.**

 **" How are you " Ric said massagng her back as he came up behind her**

 **" We are not going to find her are we" Alexis said**

 **' We will find her just not as quick as we would hoped but we can't give up" he said**

 **As Alexis looked up at him with tears in her eyes " i have failed her as a mother you were right you know" she said. No Alexis i was wrong i was angry and hurt because you confided in mayor Floyd and not me and i lashed out he said. You have to understand that we can't control everything and in trying to do that we lose whatever it is.**

 **See I was trying to force my brother to face the reality of the his diagnosis of being bipolar and in doing so i pushed him away in the process. I will never have the relationship with my brother that the girls have with each other does it make me said yes Ric said. As the tears began to form in his eyes he is the only link to a mother i never got to know just to know what she was like he said.**

 **I know i go about it in the wrong way but how else was i supposed to get his attention i try over and over but he will never see me as a brother. And i know i have to accept that but its hard because i would have to accept i will never know about my mother he says.**

 **Alexis wiped his tears away and i had a chance to get to know the child i gave up and i blew it she cried as he hugged her. They didn't know Sonny was at the who knocked as he came in " hey Alexis we have a few small leads. We think Sam's car was driven to the I90 and chances are it was a set up but we don't know by who he said.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Boston , Masschussets**

 **March 2007**

 **Both Sam and Elena had been out of the hospital but as out patients Sam's memories had not come back. Elena was on crutchs working to get her legs strong, " Sammy there is this Nerosugeron you can speak to about what is going on" Kat said. Listen Kat i know you mean well but i will pass im not having anyone playing in my head again thank you Sam answered.**

 **"You giving up on getting your memories back" Kat asked**

 **" Not Kat im not its the complete opposite i am doing this thing called moving on with my life" Sam said argued.**

 **" Really Sammy its three years of your life peanut" she said**

 **' Kat stop serious from your own words i was running from something that i didn't want to talk about right" Sam said**

 **" Yeah but" was all Kat got out**

 **' So maybe this is a gifted so i can move on and not look back i was running from it for a reason Kat" she answered.**

 **As Kat groan inwardly she threw her head back in frustration " Whatever Sammy its your life but i just think your " Okay ladies to your corners" Olly said coming in and cut her off. Kat you have a date with a handsome young fella who is waiting for you go Sammy you have to be to work chop chop. The boss doesn't like it when your late Oliver said laughing as she rolled her eyes at him.**

 **You are my boss Olly " Sam said grabbing her purse**

 **" LOVE YOU SAMMY BUT THINK ABOUT WHAT I SAID" Kat shouted**

 **" I Love you too Katherine but i will promise not to think about it " Sam said back as she left.**

 **" Ugghh Kat groaned**

 **" I know right ugghh dealing with someone who is just as stubborn as your huh" Oliver says sarcastically.**

 **Ha-Ha your so funny but she is stubborn as hell Kat said**

 **So are you but i love you anywway he said wrapping his arms around her" now you have a date to get ready for he says kissing her on her neck. As she bites her lip " you want to help me get ready she says with a raised eyebrow as she lead him to there room. Where he picked her up pressing her back against the wall where he whipped her shirt over her head.**

 **Diving his head until chest kissing and licking her as she gripped his head as he slipped her bra off take her in his mouth. " Fuck Olly " Kat said as her eyes rolled back when she tore through ther rest of there clothes before kissing him again as there tongues intertwined with each other.**

 **As he held her hands over her head as he entered her she gasped in his ears she grips his back as he slams inside her over and over again. Groaning into her neck as she her nails digs into his back " OH GAWD FUCKK OLLY YES, YESSS" she chant, damn baby he whispers. When someone knocks on the door " MAMA I'M READY ARE YOU COMING" Tristan ask, YESS BABY MOMMY IS COMING Kat stammered out.**

 **'Mama are you okay" the little boy asked**

 **Yess i huhh give me a minu... she tries to get out before her release tore through her as Oliver came with her. Tristan stood confused for a second before running of " uncle Danny you want to play video games with me he asked. "Sure Tristan can we play tourist trophy" Danny said , yeah cool Tristan said as they ran off.**

 **Kat looked at Olly " You are so bad" she said shaking her head as he laughed " shush im not done yet Olly whispered as he still held her up. Stop she said with a giggled " I have to get ready our son is waiting for me i can't disappoint him Kat says. " I am already there"Olly said walking them to the bathroom, thirty minutes later she was showered and ready.**

 **"Hey baby how do i look" Kat asked**

 **As Tristan and Danny turned around " you look pretty mama" the little boy said with a grin. 'Katie you look really pretty 'Danny said**

 **" Thank you gentlemen " she said with a smile as Lorenzo got up and " shall we go" he said looking up at his mother. That i am lead the way sweetheart Kat said as he whispered something to Oliver who shook his head.**

 **The bar**

 **Once she got to work she was working nonstop it was a friday night so she knew it would be crowded. "Excuse me sweetheart can i have a pitcher of beer " and a round of shots a young man asked. When Sam looked up she was blown away he had the most amazing blue eyes she had every seen as she stared.**

 **Umm yes she coughed nervously as he just grinned at her as she turned to fill his picther of beer. When he checked her out she was short long dark hair and had curves in all the right places he was busy fantazing about. To notice that she had turned around until she coughed umm excuse she said bring him out of his fantasy.**

 **"I apologize for staring have anyone ever told you that you are absolutely gorgeous "he said. Yes they have i work in a bar for pete sake but thank she said with a smile, you have the most amazing brown eyes i have ever seen in my life he said making her blush. Here is your beer i will have the waitress bring over the shots Sam said as their hands touched. It sent an electric shock through out there bodies as she pulled her hand back as they stared into each others eyes.**

 **"Thank you Honey" he said as he winked at her and walked away to join his friends who were a bit rowdy but harmless. He watched her work most of the evening from his seat watching how she moved. Her warm smile she gave the customers that came in and she knew how to work the bar.**

 **He and his friends stayed until it was almost closing time he slipped her his number " call me maybe we can go out for coffee" he said. Sam smiled sure but how do i know its actually your number she said jokingly. Wow your smile is amazing what i would do to see that smile all the time he said.**

 **Before they knew it when they were back at her apartment slamming through the door as they devoured each other. As he slammed her back against the wall as he pulled back " are you sure " he asked hoping she wouldn't say no. When she put her fingers over his lips " shush your talking to much she said before she kissed him silencing any doubts.**

 **He whips his jacket off throwing it aside as she threw hers on the couch, she ripped his shirt open sending his buttons flying all over. As he picked her up they made it as far as the window sill that he sat down on impaling her with his manhood. He kissed her all over has he held her to him as she held on to as she rode him fast and hard. He gripped her close to him slamming inside her " Ohhhhh GAWDDDD DON'T STOP FUCK" Sam said as the rain from outside drenched them.**

 **Fuckkk Sam he groaned as he took her breast in his mouth as he bit her gently sending her over the edge. When she slammed down on top of he followed her as he buried his seed inside her. Wow i havent' wow like that in a long time she said trying to catch her breathe as he was still inside her.**

 **How about you take me upstairs and i can give you a proper salute she said with a devious grin. Yes ma'am he said getting up and take her upstairs were they finished what they started. She woke up to him running his hand down her back Sam smiled at him " you look even better in the day light she said kissing him.**

 **"What's this" he asked looking at the scar on her lower back**

 **"I don't know its probably from my accident last year" Sam asnwered**

 **He rested his head on her pillow " your were in an accident" he asked**

 **Yeah i was in a car accident last October ' she replies**

 **Honey that doesn't look like it would come from a car accident it look like it would come from a gunshot wound he said. Don't worry about it she said as her minded wonder where she would get a gunshot wounded from. But she pushed that back as rolled over and climbed on top of him he smirked " how about you refresh my memories about last night its starting to faded.**

 **You did say it would be memorable she said with a sexy grin, when he turned her over entering her from the back wrecking her as gripped her hair. She buried her face in her pillow to muffle her cries of passion when he pulled her head up and kissed her.**

 **When she heard " Sammy you home"Kat yelled**

 **"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Port Charles**

 **May 2007**

 **Cruz sat in his aparment he looked up at the picture three friends in the prime of there lives all for it to go tragically wrong. No one knew much about him and he preferred it that way then he would have to tell them his history and he preferred not to. Only person that knew part of his secret was Sam and she wasn't around and he was sure she wouldn't say anything any way.**

 **He went to the closet pulled a box out and sat down on the couch he looked at the contents. As the tears start to slide down his face there he was the happiest time in his life looking at his parents and his older sisters. It was a time in the young detectives life were he was innocent and he didn't know how cruel the world could be. When someone knocked on the door he put the pictures back inside and closed it wiping his eyes.**

 **Putting the box away and closing the closet and answered the door " Hey Maxie what's up" he said opening the door. Hey yourself where have you been she said brushing pass him and into the apartment she reminded him of his sister Lucia so much. Causing him to smile " oh you mean working a 12 hour shift then using another 4 looking for leads on Sam he said.**

 **No Maxie i have gotten your messages i have just been really busy its been 7 months and we haven't found any leads or where Sam could be or if she is alright. Then you have the constant mob shoots between Sonny and Lorenzo Alcazar its been hectic. I know that is why i spoke to to Mac and you are going to take the next couple of days off and drive into the city with me and have some fun.**

 **Remember that it when he don't do anything important and you take your mind off everything and just relax Maxie ranted. Look i miss Sam too okay i feel like if i had kept my mouth shut we would have heard from her an she is probably mad at me it probably why she hasn't called okay she said as the tears start to stream down her face.**

 **Maxie it isn't your fault your were in shock and i don't think Sam would be mad at you for that he said hugging her. So lets go throw away our cares for just a little while she said and i will pick you out some decent outfits chop chop lets go Maxie said.**

 **The duo stopped in Kelly's for coffee " Oh look its the drug dealer" Lulu said snidely as Maxie replied. " Oh look its the baby killer and husband stealer" Maxie replied, Maxie Cruz said warningly as he shook his head. And for the record i didn't sell your brother drugs he said he needed a couple of pills to hold him over to he get his refill i thought i was helping Jesse's friend and Partner.**

 **What i didn't know was he was addicted to pain pills so you can stop your bitchy remarks because you killed your unborn child a child you got because you trashed my sister to sleep with her husband. So i would be really careful with the name calling bitch Maxie said as Cruz and Georgie stood shocked.**

 **Maxie stop please that wasn't nice at all Georgie said as she saw Lulu's face expression, what she can dishes it but can't take it. While she spent all of last summer trying to trash my sister i could careless if i hurt her feeling Maxie said with a shrug. Lulu charged forward but Cruz blocked them from killing each other he grabbed there coffee Max go he said gently pushing her out the door.**

 **Boston, Masschussets**

 **Spa Mandarin Oriental Hotel**

 **Sam sat preoccupied text with a big grin on her face Kat looked at Elena then Kari " who you talking to Sammy" Kat said with a mischievous grin. That is when Esmerelda looked up " Is that Mr. Nice ass" Kat asked as Karina laughed.**

 **"Seriously Kat stop calling him that" Sam said**

 **" Well honey i would call him anything you want if you would tell me his name" she replied**

 **" Hell no Kat you are worse then Olly you're like the fucking CIA you would have K.K on his computer so fast looking up everything about him" Sam responds. What does he do Kat asked, I'm still not telling you Kat do I look stupid she says.**

 **Where sisters Sammy we are not supposed to keep secrets from each other Kat says, i'm not keeping secrets Kat i am keeping my things private Sam says. Then Mr. Nice Ass is what we will call him she replies as Sam's phone continued to beep. Sam through here head and whispered please make it stop, but i don't blame you he does look like a Greek God Kat says.**

 **Tell me something Sammy does Mr. Nice Ass have any fine as friends because Elena said laughing, God you too she replies. She turns to Esmerelda " please make them stop please" she pleaded, what's wrong with your family meeting your gentleman friend whom you spend alot of time with Esmerelda questioned.**

 **Yes why can't your own sister know more about Mr. Nice Ass Kat says with a grin, because my sister isn't normal she is a raging lunatic with a bad temper. Kat moves back in mock hurt " That hurt Sammy" she said beginning to fake cry. Sammy what we really want to know " IS HE GOOD TO Y'ALL" Karina said.**

 **Shit bitch that is apparently the bitch is always smiling from ear to ear Elena said, he is definitely hitting hit right why can't i meet this guy who is keeping my sister happy Kat says. Sam groaned enough already i'm not talking about this anymore she said as everyone laughed.**

 **When Kat saw the senator's wife in the distance which caused her to smirk as her and her daughter sat near them as she went to back to what she was doing. When suddenly Sam's phone rings hey can i call you back no i with my family right now ladies pampering time when Kat and Elena screamed " Hi Mr. Nice Ass" laughing. I got go i will call you back later okay bye Sam said quickly " really was that necessary.**

 **And see Elle i was going to hook you up with his friend but you pissed me off an he is that caramel color just like you Sam said. Oh come on Sammy on don't do that to me i need a Mr. Goodbar too. As Emy burst out in laughter " a moreno warrior" Karina shook her head " a Mr. Nutrageous she said laughing. They all started to laugh as Esmerelda laughed watching her girls she adored all these young women. That is when she noticed them " mom stop " he daughter whispered as she tried to stop her.**

 **" Hello Excuse me" Mrs. Hangan said**

 **Kat turned around " Can i help you with something" she said**

 **" Your the girls that crashed into my Caleb aren't you" Mrs. Hanagan said**

 **Before Kat could answered Esmerelda did " you mean your son and his friend ran right into my girls and got merely a slap on the wrist. And you come over here why because you think you are justified in blaming my girls for your son's actions. Don't ever approach my girls with such hostility or to place blame on them they were both in the hospital for what happen that night. Now we are having a girls spa say for myself and them now you can go back to your daughter and do the same have a nice day Mrs. Hanagan.**

 **Mujeres lets go and get our massages Esmerelda said as they got up to leave she took Kat's arm and lead the way.**

 **New York City**

 **As they were walking "did you give anymore thought to what you told me "Maxie said, about what Max Cruz said. You said you wanted to reach out to your uncle to help you find Sam she asked, Oh that no that isn't a good idea Maxie he says.**

 **"Why" she asked**

 **Because my you don't know my uncle he is a tricky man Maxie' Cruz said**

 **"How come you don't talk about your family" she asked**

 **" I mean there isn't much to talk about my parents died when i was young i had to go live with my uncle Cruz said.**

 **But something in his voice said he didn't want to talk about it so she didn't push he was the only friend she had left.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Boston Masschussets**

 **June 2007**

 **Sam and Kat were watching Danny cautiously while he put the meat on the grill, ladies give the man some room he has got this right Danny Manolo said. Yes i got it Kat and Sammy i won't burn my eyebrows off like Emy did Danny said proudly. As they laughed " I heard that Danny watch it or i destroy that motorcycle of yours.**

 **"I will take it apart and have you put it back together again" Emy said, as he mouth dropped in shock. Danny turned and looked at Santiago who shook his head No" Don't worry Danny i got your back" he said. But you always give Emy what she want's Danny replies as everyone laughed at Santi.**

 **" Your becoming a real wise ass Danny and i don't think i like you much now" Santiago said as Sam and Kat smiled , he has made so much progress hasn't he Sam said with a smile watching Danny. Yeah he has come along way" Kat replies so tell me what's going on with you. Causing Sam to smile " God Kat i don't know i have never felt like this about anyone and it scares me she said as she ran her hands through her hair.**

 **Tell me about him Kat said being serious " he is an amazing dancer and he cooks and he actually cares about what i have to say and he makes me feel safe " and that is new for me Sam said. I don't know part of me is waiting for the other shoe to drop you know she said running her feet in the pool. So has he said how he feels to give you an idea Kat asked, Oh he told me he loves me Sam said.**

 **Well shit Sammy why didn't you start with that he seems like he really is into you and this is coming from Olly. Who says the guy waits for you to get out everyday to make sure you get home safe. If your scared Sammy don't be trust your gut peanut Kat finished, Oh yeah and i meant to tell you that i have given some thought about what you said.**

 **About what Sammy i say alot of things you know Kat says , i might want to meet with the neurosurgeon that you and Mami are talking about Sam said. Good i'm happy so you can face and put it behind you and if it gets to hard i got your back Kat says with a wink.**

 **Look at him Sam you would think he is just a normal guy she said looking at Danny who was manning the grill. " Mami are we going to tell"Tristan said as he sat on his aunts lap, tell us what Sam said tickling him. " Stop Titi" he said laughing, Kat reached over and whispered in her ear.**

 **" NO FUCKING WAY SHUT UP" Sam said, as Kat smiled at her laughing at her sister expression. When they heard the same reaction from Elena made Kat and Sam laugh even harder. " I kid you not you and Elena are like fucking siamese twins Kat said shaking her head as Elle made her way over there.**

 **Damn bitch you making us aunties again congrats babe she kissing Kat on the cheek, and look Tris your going to be a big brother Elle said shaking his shoulders. When Sam whole body tensed up and froze**

 _Flash back_

 _She hears a baby crying is that my baby she says_

 _That's not your baby Sam he says_

 _How do you know you didn't even turn around Sam said but he stays silent_

 _What happened where is she is she in the nursery i want to see her please ,please where is she Sam said as she started to cry._

 _Sam your baby died he said as she began to cry "No, No, No as she sobbed uncontrollably_

 _No your lying i want to see my baby she continued to cry_

 _Sam she was still born he said_

 **Sammy you okay Elena asked that when Sam realized Tristan was no longer on her lap. " Yeah i'm fine" why Sam asked**

 **Because you were just screamed you kind of scared Tris what's up peanut Kat said as she looked at her sister with concern. " Did i have a daughter" Sam asked as she looked between Kat and Elena then she noticed Danny's face expression.**

 **Did I have a daughter Sam said asking again looking straight at Danny who put his head down.**

 **Port Charles**

 **It had been 8 months since Sam called Maxie it was as if she vanished without a trace. He even looked for Danny and schools that would be a fit for Danny and nothing they were running out of ideas.**

 **Stan reached out to another hacker named Damian Spinelli to help find Sam. While he continued his work for Sonny Jason was exhausted and they couldn't find anything on her.** **He felt like he was chasing a ghost but he believed finding Danny was key find him he would definitely find her.**

 **Okay i need you to find Danny McCall he has fragile X syndrome he would be in schools near Sam. See if she is hiding now would be the time she would step out because she thinks we have given up. And she is probably relaxed check all over the country but check near places near the water Sam would be able to find work on a boat along the coast Jason told Spinelli. As he went clicking at his computer w** **hat is the time frame he was probably entered the school Late August early September of last year Jason said.**

 **"Question "Spinelli said**

 **" What's that" Jason says**

 **" You'll are looking for her but what if she is hiding and plain sight and just doesn't want to be found. I just mean she could be right in your faces dude Spinelli finishes , we have to know she is okay and if she doesn't want to come home fine but we need to know why someone went out their way to make us think she was dead.**

 **Sam had alot of connections down on the docks and ports allover everyone he talked to was real vague. Now he had to give the direct approach and use force Jason thought" you keep looking for that Jason said as he left the apartment to make his way to the docks.**

 **Kristina was pissed as she stored into the house " Is Sam alive" she asked her mother who looked at Ric then to Kristina.**

 **"What would make you think that honey" Alexis said**

 **"GOD DON'T LIE TO ME MOM I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE ! Kristina said**

 **Alexis sighs " Alright come sit down" she said as Krissy sat ready for a fight.**

 **" There is a possiblity that your sister is alive" she says**

 **" How i don't understand i thought she died in a car explosion" Krissy ask**

 **Alexis sighs heavily again because she knew what she said next would have the young girl more enraged. " After we thought she died she called Maxie late last year and we have been looking for her ever since" Alexis finished.**

 **Why didn't you tell us and why wouldn't she call us Kristina said hurt. I didn't have any proof besides the call to Maxie that was a bit hard to hear. I knew she wouldn't call you girls because well Sam and myself got into an argument Alexis said keeping out the details of what was said between the two of them.**

 **Was it that bad that she would just drop out of our lives Kristina said as Ric looked on. Look Kristina honey Sam and your mother said alot of hurtful things to each other in the heat of the moment he said.**

 **But I'm guessing that she could have possibly took what your mother said seriously Ric finished. What did you say to her mom that she would just leave and not care about me or Molly Kristina said with tears in her eyes.**

 **"It's not important sweetheart" Alexis said**

 **"Yes it's important to me mom" Krissy says now in full on tears. Before she left she did say that she loved you girls so much Alexis said changing the subject as the tears streamed down her face.**

 **Alexis went to comfort her but she pulled away " I was right wasn't I you ran her off because she couldn't be your perfect daughter. Right mom because heaven forbid we not be perfect Krissy says storming off.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Boston, Masschussets**

 **"Danny answer my question" Sam said getting up walking towards him just as the tears start to form in his eyes.**

 **" Sammy don't be mad please" he said**

 **' Just tell me the truth Danny' she said**

 **" Yes you did but she died and it made you really sad so i didn't want you to be sad" Danny answered , as her heartbroke in that moment. Shock ran through the everyone there when Kat looked up at Manolo and Oliver they knew in that moment someone would have hell to pay.**

 **Danny i'm not mad i just need you too tell me how my daughter died okay can you do that Sam said. I don't know Sam you just told me she died as she was being born you weren't specific on how he answered.**

 **That's when Esmerelda came outside with two young men one tall with short sandy blonde hair and the other brownskin guy with a goatee. As she looked around " Que Paso" she asked, ayy mi reina i need a drink Manolo said walking back inside the house.**

 **Sam was stunned when she looked up and saw him and ran straight for him where he wrapped her in his arms. As Oliver sat trying to calm Kat Danny put his head down as Santi tapped him reminding him of the grill. " Honey you gotta tell me what's going on" he said hugging her, that's when she looked at Kat.**

 **You where right so where you she said to man when Kat got up wiping Sam's tears away " peanut we will figure this out i promise okay she said. I guess no matter how much you want to forget i guess it doesn't happen like that now does it Sam said. When Danny came over as she tilted her head and looked up at him " Sam i'm sorry i just didn't want you to hurt" he said looking down.**

 **" Hey Danny look at me I know you would never do anything to hurt me" she said rubbing his cheek. " Okay who are you" Danny asked the man holding his little sister , It kind of thrown Sam for a loop when she looked at him. Kat laughed but before she talk Sam spoke Drew this is my older brother Danny and my older sister Kat.**

 **"How you doing" Drew said greeting him and that is Oliver my sisters husband, his sister Elena and Emelda. And this is my nephew Tristian, theses are the cousins Santiago, Karina and K.K and Analisse Santiago's wife. And the kids are all over the place Sam finished he greeted everyone " Oh yeah this is my buddy Curtis Ashford" he said as Curtis said his hello's.**

 **Kat looked Drew over " well its nice to see all of you hurt her they won't find your body" she said patting him on the back as she walked away. 'KATTTTT' Sam said looking at her " i apologize for my sister she is a bitch she says, don't worry so is my mines Drew replies with a smile.**

 **Umm Curtis this is my very best friend Elena show him where he can put is his stuff you know how Mami feels about things just laying out Sam said winking at Elena as she walked away. Kat laughed and shook her head, " Well Mr. Ashford vamos" Elena said leading the way when Curtis looked " damn " he whispered walking to catch up with her.**

 **As they sat down to eat " So Drew what do you do for a living" Kat asked as Sam eyed her suspicously.**

 **" I am navy seal" he answered**

 **" Oh really" Kat said looking at K.K**

 **I swear to god K.K if you move for that computer i will break your fingers so you can't look up anything Sam says. " Geeze Sammy relax i was getting more ice my gosh" K.K said, So Mr. Cain i hear from Sam your being deployed soon Manolo asked. Yes sir i am i leave in a before the end of the summer Drew answered, myself and my brother- in- law are both marines and his son is a airforce pilot Manolo says.**

 **Santiago smiled " you boys get all the fun stuff" he said to Drew**

 **" Hey man you get to fly planes" Drew says with a grin**

 **" but we respect your services" Olly says**

 **" Thanks man" he says as he smiles at Sam**

 **Kat turned with a flabbergasted look on her face " Who are you people" she says as everyone laughed, seriously i think you got the Manolo stamp of approval Sam says elbowing Drew. The rest of the day went off without a hitch it turns out that they liked Drew which made Sam happy.**

 **Esmerelda says "so I guess we're going to New York"**

 **"Yes we are I have to face you know" Sam said**

 **"I knew you would" the woman said**

 **' But I am a little scared as to what I forgot' she says**

 **Samantha your mi amor but you have a whole family by your side your not alone Esmerelda said holding her hand. We are your family don't ever doubt that again she said kissing Sam on top her head.**

 **So your gentleman friend I like him he is respectful and courteous she said with a smile. As Sam smiled from ear to ear "me too" she said leaning her head on Esmerelda's shoulder.**

 **He is a great guy and I think I'm falling for him, embrace it because I know he feels the same way Esmerelda said with a wink.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Windemere**

 **"So how have you been" Nikolas asked**

 **Ughh i could be better if my oldest daughter would come home so my middle child wouldn't stop being mad at me Alexis says.**

 **" Kristina is still mad huh" he said**

 **' Mad is an understatement if she was mad i could deal with that but its this teenage faze" she says running her hand through her hair. I mean i understand why she is upset but i didn't tell Sam to leave town i said some not so nice things about wanting her around the girls Alexis says.**

 **"How did she find out that Sam was alive " he asked**

 **She over heard Sonny and Jason talking about it when she was at his house and when she heard i knew she came straight home to me.**

 **Well she can't be mad at Sam so your the next best thing and not to mention she feels abandon by Sam Nikolas says. And she is hurt that you didn't want Sam around her and Molly he continued, i know they share a speacial bond because Sam's baby saved her life Alexis answered.**

 **Exactly and that's why she is angry and you didn't tell her that we think Sam is alive and she feels she should know. But what she doesn't know what transpired between you and Sam and quite frankly i don't know so what happen Nikolas said.**

 **Alexis sighs it was really bad between us and i rather not rehash it i said some bad things and she said some things she says. Do you regret saying those things he asked, Yes and not just because we thought she died but when i read her letter. It sunk in that she is a twenty six year old woman that went her whole life with out a mother Alexis said.**

 **I just wanted her to reach her full potential, and you wanted her to act the way you wanted her too Nikolas added. " She was so depended on Jason i wanted her to be self sufficent so that she knew that she didn't need him or any other man to take care of her" she said**

 **" Oh come on aunt Alexis you didn't want her with Jason you want her with someone you found appropriate" he says. Yes i did is that so wrong that i didn't want my daughter who was just shot by some other mobster because of him. She deserved better than someone who doesn't want her to have a life of her own outside him Alexis says.**

 **Yes and i get he was good to her i am not saying he is a bad person i am saying he doesn't know how to be in a healthy relationship she finished.**

 **Just as Emily walked in " hello Alexis how is everything" the young woman asked.**

 **" Everything is okay i guess one day at a time' Alexis answered.**

 **" Any new leads on where Sam could be" she asked**

 **' No nothing its like banging your head against the wall" Alexis says**

 **When Nikolas thought for a moment anyone else think that Helena could have took Sam i mean she has the resources to fake her death and it would be reason to hurt you. No but when Sam called she seemed relaxed when she called.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Port Charles**

 **June 2007**

 **Tavares Lake house**

 **Manolo and Esmerelda came first before anyone else to pick out a house that would suit their family while everyone else stayed home. They wanted everything there for everyone when they got there Esmerelda looked around. I think this one is it i has the most space for everyone for the kids and thee adults she said.**

 **Then this we will take it the woman watched him carefully " how many kids do you have" she asked. Its for our whole family he answered of our children, grand children, nieces and nephews brother Esmerelda says. " Oh okay it opens out to the lake outside its a beautiful property we will talk numbers and sign the paper work" she says with a smile.**

 **A week or so later everyone else landed Manolo smiled they had been there quitely and haven't made a splash.**

 **" Kat your going with Sam to the hospital arent' you" he asked**

 **' Yeah me and Mami are going Elle and her new boo got other plans and Drew is supposed to be here on the fleet later today she answered.**

 **' Do you guys need Hiro' Manolo said**

 **" No Pa we got this i told you for now on i have my sister's back i am her keeper" Kat says**

 **"Katherine be on your best behavior even if you see that cock sucker you keep your cool entiendes" he says**

 **" Ahh still getting those behavior lectures Damnnn Kat" Sam said sarcastically**

 **' Haha your a real comedian" Kat answered**

 **When Esmerelda came downstairs " Mujeres are you ready" she says**

 **" Yes Mami we are ready " they both said**

 **" Gracias , mi amor qué te cuide" she says to Manolo**

 **He smiled " siempre mi amor "**

 **"Uhmm tu y mi hermano son peores que los ninos" she says as she kissed him and left**

 **General Hospital**

 **" Hey Patrick how about we go to lunch" Robin said with a smile**

 **" I can't i have that i was telling you about a few months ago" he answered**

 **" Oh the one where the patient was in some kind of accident and she didn't care about her memories" she says**

 **" Yes that is the one she has had a change of heart and Dr. Tavares is angel she helped me when i was a resident so yeah i will see any family member of her" Patrick says**

 **'Dr. Tavares the one who is a trauma doctor but she can be a OB as well' Robin says**

 **Yes Ma'am the one and only Doctor i know who can do both he says**

 **And the one whoses daughter turned you down she says laughing, yeah she says i wasn't her type he says.**

 **" And your still not be i digress" Elena said with a smirk**

 **"Elena Tavares" Patrick said going to hug her**

 **' Wow long time no see this is Robin Scorpio'**

 **Dr. Scorpio nice to meet you your repuation proceeds you Elena says**

 **"Where's your mom" he asked looking around**

 **"She is having a stern talk with Sisters Grimm" she says laughing**

 **" I heard about your accident i was sorry to hear i did send a card" Patrick said**

 **"Thank you Dr. Drake i appreciate it" Elena says**

 **So tell me about the patient he says**

 **Oh she is a twenty seven year old woman she was in the accident with me from what i was told her head hit the steerwheel or the dash board really hard. And she doesn't remember the last 3 years of her life but her longterm is fine like where we met how met everything Elena says.**

 **"Wow that has to be hard" Robin says**

 **"I mean for her now she didn't really care it was the rest of us who did" Elena says**

 **Well Patrick i will leave you too it Dr. Elena It was nice to meet you Robin says as she walked away and got on elevator just as Sam was coming out of the other. When Esmerelda came in with two women behind her who were bickering when she stopped " enough y ja conazo mujeres" she says.**

 **'Well she started it" Sam says**

 **' Ma it was her she thinks she knows it all as usual ' Kat defended**

 **"How old are the two of you" Esmerelda said as Elena laughed**

 **" Four" Sam says laughing**

 **"I guess that makes me 8 " Kat says with a grin**

 **Your funny now Esmerelda says**

 **No sorry mami " Kat says laughing under her breathe**

 **" Yeah we are sorry" Sam says as Esmerelda shook her head**

 **" Okay Patrick this is Samantha DiSanto" the older woman said**

 **When Patrick turned and look he was shocked " Sam" he says**

 **"Yeah thats the name any way can we kind of get this show on the road i have places to go and people to see" Sam says looking at her watch. As Patrick looked shocked Sam snapped her finger in his face "hey Doc let's go "she says.**

 **Umm i am sorry for staring shall we he said leading the way he knew he wasn't going to say anything. Because of the brain trauma and he heard Maxie expressing her regret of telling anyone because they treated Sam badly he thought.**

 **Hey Stone Cold Dude I think I found something there is a school in Boston for Fragile X syndrome. It's for adults and children but there isn't a Danny McCall in the school. But it's the only one with access to the port from it as well Spinelli says.**

 **And if you say they faked her death they could have put him under a different name the young hacker says. Good work Spinelli whoever took him probably has him under a different name Jason says.**

 **Oh Spinelli see if you can get pictures of all the new students that came in around the time the same time frame. You could be right because her car was found on the border of New York and Massachusetts he says.**

 **As Jason went upstairs to pack his bag soon as he came back down" send me everything" Jason says as he leaves. On his way he calls Sonny to let him know he was taking a quick trip. He had a feeling I'm his gut that this was it and he had to follow up on this as he left the house and went to the airport.**

 **After he was gone someone knocked on the door " Hey dudes" Spinelli says**

 **" Is Jason here" Lucky asked**

 **' NO he just left' Spinelli asnwered**

 **' Do you know where he went' the detective asked**

 **' Nope i do not he does tell me his comings and goings" Spinelli says**

 **Thats when Lucky pulled out his phone " yeah this is detective Spencer i need an abp out on Jason Morgan he said as they walked away.**

 **Boston Masschussetts**

 **After Jason landed in he went straight to the hospital he knew by what Spinelli had sent him there were several new students enrolled he just needed to find one. Hi i am looking for a friend of mine his name is Danny McCall he looks like this Jason said showing the lady the picture.**

 **" I'm sorry sir we don't have any Danny McCall here she answered**

 **' Do you know this young man' he asked again seeing that she wasn't telling the truth**

 **" No i don't not sir i apologize for the inconvience" she said**

 **" I know you know him i can see it in your eyes so just tell me what i need to know where can i find him" Jason said. When she went press the button he grabbed her hand " Don't i need to find him he is in danger okay i need to make sure he is safe"he says.**

 **" Why wouldn't he be safe" she asked**

 **Someone killed his sister and kidnapped him i you need to tell me where i can find him and you need to tell him know he said.**

 **" Sir i don't know him" she stammered out**

 **" Your lying" he said but he calmed his temper and let her go when he saw security coming their way. He just looked at her and backed up to walk away picking up his phone " Spinelli get me a roster and addresses to all the kids Danny's age in this school he said as he hung up.**

 **He knew he was right that lady knew Danny he could tell in her face but she was covering probably by whoever took him from the school.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Port Charles**

 **General Hospital**

 **While Sam was in Radiology Patrick pulled Esmerelda aside while Kat and Elena went to the vending machine.**

 **" How do you know her" he asked**

 **" Who Samantha" Esmerelda says**

 **' Yes Sam her name is Sam McCall not DiSanto' Patrick said**

 **' Why is that important Dr. Drake' she said**

 **" Why Esmerelda because she was reported missing since last august when we all thought she died' he said hotly**

 **Well Samantha came home last august and has been there since and her fathers last name is McCall but she was raised by my dearly deceased friend Ana DiSanto. And as to how i know Samantha is my god daughter and you should changed your tone Dr. Drake Esmerelda said calmly.**

 **He sighs " I apologize but her mother and the people who care about her have been looking for her for Patrick says. She is fine minus the car accident she has been with us the whole time as you can see she is alive and well physically anyway she said. When Kat and Elena came "ma is Sammy back yet" she asked as they watched Patrick.**

 **" So how can you help my sister" Kat says**

 **Oh we're are my manners Katherine DiSanto meet Dr. Patrick Drake they shook hands. Okay now can you answer my question can you give Sam her life back Kat said staring directly at her. As they rolled Sam back " Hey Sammy how you feeling" they asked " Excellent Sam says.**

 **Twenty minutes later they were done as they mad their way out Elizabeth stared in shock as they got on the elevator.**

 **" Is that who i think it is" she said asking Patrick**

 **' Yes it is and she has no recollection of ever being here or any of us' he say**

 **Kelly's diner**

 **The everyone enter but Sam she was on the phone while everyone came into get coffee. Molly sat eating lunch with Viola as they waited, Kat smiled at the girl and she smiled back " do you think i will have a girl this time around" she says turning to Esmerelda.**

 **" Is that what you want Kat " the woman asked**

 **Kat smiles " a little girl with long dark curly hair like Olly my eyes just like that little girl over there" she says. As they turned to look in the direction as to what Kat was talking about " she is pretty" Elena said.**

 **Just then Georgie brought there coffee " Thank you" Esmerelda said as she gave the young girl the money. When Sam stuck her head in "are we done here they are getting ready to dock" she said. The women went to leave when Molly froze the voice was familiar she whispered" SAM" before taking off after them.**

 **MOLLY! Viola yelled after her before she went chasing after her as the girl ran straight up and hugged Sam. " SAM I KNEW YOU WOULD COME BACK" she said holding on to her " umm okay sweetheart Sam said hugging the girl. As everyone else looked on confused " okay hey sweetheart hi " Kat said to Molly as she let Sam go.**

 **I knew they were wrong that you didn't believe it because you wouldn't leave and not say goodbye Molly said. " Hey honey where is your mom, baby sitter or grandma" Sam said that is when Viola finally caught up.**

 **" MOLLY!" she said trying to catch her breathe when she looked up " Sam" Viola said as she stood in shock.**

 **" Hi hello is this your kid" Sam said**

 **As Molly looked confused Sam its me Molly your little sister the girl said in confusion , That's when Kat kneel before her.  
"Hey sweetheart do you know my sister" she said to the little girl Sam who was even more confused.**

 **Yes she is my older sister who we thought died Molly answered**

 **" Okay honey look she was in an accident so she doesnt remember the last couple of years" Kat said**

 **That's when the tears start to form in the girls eyes and her lip start to tremble " she doesn't remember me or Kristina" she said. Sam didn't know what it was but she didn't want to the girl to cry she bent down hey look i'm sorry okay but i am getting it figured out she said.**

 **Sam wiped the girls tears away " i lived here" she asked the girl**

 **Yes first you were living with Jason and then after your accident you came to stay with me, Kristina, Mom and my dad Molly says.**

 **" Sam i'm sure your mother will be relieved" Viola said reaching for Molly**

 **" Mother " Sam said trying to wrap her head around that**

 **" You don't remember the last couple of years "Viola says**

 **" SAMMY THEY ARE COMING DOWN NOW" Elena said cutting the conversation short**

 **'Umm look i have to go but here is my number she said writing it down you can call me at this number Sam said. She winked at Molly as she took off hurrying up the ramp where the sailors and stuff where docking.**

 **"Molly look you shouldn't have ran off like that you know how things are right now" Viola said sadly looking at the girl come on let's go. Sam smiled soon as she saw him once they got closer he yanked her by her hand and kissed her. As he pulled back and gazed into her eyes " how did the doctors appointment go" he asked with his hands wrapped around her waist.**

 **"Weird but now it makes sense apparently this is where i was before i came home to Boston something happened here that i wanted to forget i guess" she says. Come let me show you ladies around he said as they walked further on the ship where she walked ahead. When she turned around she saw Drew on one knee he smiled up at her as the tears start to form in her eyes.**

 **Samantha Jay McCall DiSanto ever since i laid eyes on you in Carlito's that night you had me and every day since i have fallen even more in love with you. I know so much of your life is forgotten but whatever it is we can face it together so will you do me the honor of being my wife Drew said finally breathing.**

 **She turned around noticing Elena had the camera taping the whole thing that's when she knew she looked down back at him. And shook her head " what i can't hear you DiSanto speak up" he said with a boyish grin.**

 **"YES I WILL MARRY YOU" she shouted with a huge smile on her face while his comrades saluted as the guns went off as he slid the ring on her finger and got up and kissed her spinning her around. As everyone cheered Sam pointed at her Kat and Elena when Esmerelda stepped forward and embraced them.**

 **She pulled Drew aside " my sweet man take care of my girl and no matter what happens fight for her when she doesn't have the strength or is too scared to do so " Esmerelda said as she hugged him. While Sam approached Kat and Elena who played innocent" yall knew this is why you changed your mind and came huh" she says.**

 **" I don't know what your talking about Sammy i was getting my tourist on" Elena said with a shrug. Kat laughed me too i was here for your doctors appointment she said with a grin, " bullshit" Sam said hugging them. Drew grabbed his stuff and lead them down the ramp and they lead him back to the house.**

 **When they got to the house it was set up for a party Sam turned and faced them " more surprises" she said.**

 **Alexis Lake house**

 **" Yes i think you should take the job here i would love to see you and you have to come see me when you get into town. Umm he is well so is Spencer that little boy is already dignified Alexis laughed.**

 **Where are you going to stay when you get here Kelly's god no your a lawyer now i will look up some listing and send it to you. Okay i will see you soon take care okay bye bye now she said as she hung up the phone when she heard Molly.**

 **"MOM, MOM, MOM WE SAW SAM SHE IS HERE" Molly said as she ran in the house**

 **"Youuuu What! Alexis said in shock as she looked from Molly to Viola who shook her head yes. When her knees buckled and everything went black as Ric jumped in to catch her before she hit the ground. Few minutes later when she came too " What happened" she said as she sat up " you fainted after Molly told you she saw Sam here in Port Charles" Ric says.**

 **"Okay where is she why isn't she here "Alexis says jumping up**

 **Mom wait Molly said grabbing her hand " Sam doesn't remember any of us or her time here" Molly said.**

 **" What do you mean how" Alexis asked**

 **I don't know another lady that was calling herself Sam's sister said Sam was in an accident the girl said.**

 **"What kind of accident" Alexis said as Molly shrugged that is when Viola answered**

 **"We don't know Ms. Davis Sam was in a bit of a rush to her and the people she was with rushed down the ramp to see Fleet week i guess she answers. But she did** **managed to give us her number and said she would call and get this figured out Viola finished.**

 **This girl claiming to be Sam's sister who is she Alexis asked**

 **We didn't get he names of any of them she responds but Sam was very familiar with them there was an older hispanic woman with them**


	18. Chapter 18

**Port Charles**

 **General Hospital**

 **Patrick sat there looking over Sam's brain scans trying to figure out if he should tell Alexis the truth. About seeing Sam he felt he owed her that seeing how this was affecting her and her family he was saw caught up in his own thoughts he didn't hear Robin come in. Until she shook his shoulder " hey what's got you so preoccupied" she asked as he gave her a faint smile.**

 **"What's wrong with you i thought you were happy to see your old mentor" she asked**

 **" I am happy to see her Dr. Tavares is the only Doctor i know who can pretty much jump in anywhere if need be" he said.**

 **" So what's the problem is it the patient she brought to you is without help from your excellence Dr. Drake" Robin said jokingly.**

 **" It's Sam" Patrick said sitting down on the sofa in his office**

 **' What's Sam your patient' she asked**

 **" It's Sam Robin the one that Mac and everyone had been looking for almost a year now he says running his hand through his jet black hair. She gasped holding her mouth " you have to tell Alexis and Uncle Mac oh my god does Jason know she said. Patrick shook his head " no they don't know and i have an obligation to Sam she is my patient" he said.**

 **You don't have to tell them her prognosis but you have to tell them she is alive they need to know Robin says. She doesn't remember them Robin what good will that do to them or her Patrick says. I don't know what to do Robin because i feel for Alexis because i asked her how she was doing a few weeks ago he continued.**

 **"Just tell her that her daughter is here Patrick nothing else" Robin said pulling his hands to get him up.**

 **"What happened to her anyway" she asked**

 **' She was in the same car accident that put Dr. Tavares daughter in that coma' he answers as he picks up the phone. When Alexis knocks and opens the door " Dr. Drake i need to speak with you" she said noticing Robin.**

 **"Oh hi Robin" she says**

 **" Hi Alexis" Robin says as she eyed Patrick , umm i am going to go she says kissing him then leaving. Patrick got up and closed Sam's file " how can i help you Alexis" he said putting the file aside. You can tell me if you have seen Sam Molly told me she saw her on the Pier and that she doesn't remember any of us.**

 **And my thoughts she would need the best neurosurgeon in the country which is you to help her Alexis said. Look Alexis i can say yes i have seen Sam but that's all i really allowed to say i am bind by doctor patient confidentially he says. okay i respect that then you can tell me what happened to my daughter because i tried calling the number she gave Molly but no answer.**

 **Alexis i'm sorry but what i can tell you is she was in a car accident in late october early november where she spent the month of november in a coma. And when she woke up early december she didn't remember the last three years of her life. She doesn't remember ever being here in Port Charles and that's all i can say he says.**

 **Now i have other patients i have to see Alexis just wait for her to reach out to you and with that he left. Alexis sat stumped when she went after him "Dr. Drake wait" she said but he got on the elevator. She pulled out her phone and made a phone call she needed to get to the bottom of this.**

 **Boston, Masschussetts**

 **Jason had Spinelli hack the hospital records to find every student when suddenly his phone rang. " Hey Sonny what's up here is there in Port Charles i'm in boston it the best place for Sam to be" he answered. No i went to the hospital but someone has her shook Sonny but i know Danny is here in this school none of the others make sense.**

 **Sam is going to go where she could get work on a boat and Boston has alot of dock work and ship work he said. Have you seen him yourself or just going by what's being said on the docks Jason says. Alright fine i am on my way back but get a few guys up here to check all these places for Danny he finished.**

 **As he hung up thats when he saw Robins call " hey Robin i can't talk right know i'm really busy i will call you back when i get a chance later he says.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Sam was in shock " Welcome to your engagement party Sammy" K.K said with a smile on his face. That's when she looked back at Drew who smiled " what would have happened if i had said no" she asked.**

 **" Shit Peanut we knew you wouldn't "Kat said with a grin as everyone else went to congratulate the couple. " So what are you two going to do long engagement or are you going to get married soon with you being deployed soon" Analisse asked them.**

 **Sam looked at Drew " i don't care i would marry you right here" he said smiling as he took her hand in his. "I would marry you any day Mr. Cain" Sam said staring at him with a smile " uhmm" Emelda said. Then how fast can y'all get a marriage license i could marry you guys she said looking at both Sam and Drew.**

 **We can go down tomorrow to see about a marriage license if you want Drew said looking at Sam. As Elena and Kat chanted " Do it, Do It" as Karina laughed and shook her head " y'all heffas are stupid she said.**

 **"How fast can you guys get a wedding together" Sam said**

 **Karina looked at her aunt who looked at Emy who was calculating in her head " we can do it in three days four at tops" Emy says.**

 **"Okay then vamos let's find you a dress" Analisse said**

 **" Are we really doing this "Sam said to Drew as she held his hand in hers holding it tight**

 **' I am ready whenever you are honey' he says**

 **" I am game" she says**

 **" Then let's get hitched" Drew says with a big grin**

 **' Can we enjoy the party first' Sam said**

 **" Shit bitch we got four days and Drew needs to call his family come on now chop chop Samantha" Emy says. Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows as she kissed him and walked away. When the women were gone Olly and Manolo looked at him when Florio spoke before they had a chance.**

 **Listen to me Andrew Samantha is very important to this family don't hurt her because i would be sad to get rid of your body Florio says.**

 **"And she has been hurt enough for an entire lifetime okay no more pain Olly said adding to it.**

 **Oh and She is stubborn as the day is long but we love her hurt her and I will kill you no questions asked Manolo finished.**

 **As K.K and Santiago sat quietly before K.K spoke " Welcome to the family man you guys are assholes" he said laughing.**

 **That's when Santiago spoke " we like you Drew your a stand up guy but like my cousin said she's been hurt alot and we don't want her to hurt anymore is all" he said.**

 **Drew looked at Curtis who was shocked " Guys i respect that but i have no plans on hurting her in anyway" Drew says.**

 **When Jason landed he went straight to Sonny 's house when he got there he found Alexis there. With Stan on the computer " What's going on Sonny do we know where he is" he asked.**

 **Sonny looked at Alexis then to Jason " have a seat you want a drink" Sonny says.**

 **"No Sonny I'm good what's going on he said noticing the look between Sonny and Alexis.**

 **"Umm Sam is here in Port Charles Molly saw her and so did Viola" Sonny said as Jason looked on in shock.**

 **" Where did Molly see her" he asked**

 **' On the docks' Alexis says as Jason began to back out he room " i have to find her " he said turning to leave. " Wait Jason she doesn't remember you or any of us " Sonny finished, Jason's heart dropped.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Port Charles**

 **Cruz sat watching the fleets coming in watching how excited the kids where to meet the service men and tour the ships.**

 _Flashback_

 _"Papi i can't see are they coming" the little boy said trying to look over all the people_

 _'The boy says he can't see_ Ilonka _" the man said with a smile as the woman looked at him with a raised eyebrow. " He can't see but he is a big tall man" the woman said playing flabbergasted " Mami i'm only 7 the little boy said._

 _The man knelt down in front of the boy " what do you supposed i do Carlito" he said staring at the little boy._

 _" Papiii" the little boy said as the man smiled before hoist the boy up into the air and put him on his shoulders._

 _" Carlos" the woman said warningly_

 _" I will never drop my boy i will carry him until he is old enough to carry himself right Carlito" the man says with a grin that she couldn't stay mad at._

 _"Papi i see Lucia and Dianelys and Vicente " he says_

 _Oh yeah shout for them to come this way as his mother hit his father on the arm lightly_

 _" guys come here we're over here" the boy shouted when they noticed him and started to come that way._

 _When they came they greeted them " let's go see he ships " Carlos said_

 _" Papi i won't to be a marine there the best" the little boy said_

 _" Yes they are and don't forget it" the man said with a smile as he looked up at his son_

 _They toured all the ships they possibly could and they took one picture with just the five of them with there parents hands on Dianelys stomach. The family couldn't wait to meet the twins " Yoselin and Jaisel the soon to be parents were ecstatic. He loved his sister and they adored him both were so much older then he was but it didn't matter._

 _Lucia was 13 years older then him and Dianelys was 16 years old he was the baby of the family and the sister couldn't be more different. Dianelys was brown skin with bright grey eyes like her mother she looked alot like his father's people. And Lucia was light skin with light amber brown eyes with bleach blonde hair that never stopped talking._

 _And little Carlito with a mixture of both with cury dark hair like his mother and his dad was his hero she was a marine and he wanted to be just like his dad when he grew up._

 **It was the last day they had happy as a family as the young detective wiped the tears out his eyes. That was the reason he became a cop and worked his way up to find the son of a bitch who murder his whole family. He wished he was able to look the man in his eyes that killed his pregnant.**

 **" Cruz hey man" Lucky said shaking his shoulder**

 **" Oh hey Lucky what are you doing here" he answered**

 **Lucky noticed his partners demeanor " hey is everything okay Cruz" he asked**

 **" Yeah everything is fine hey Elizabeth hey Cameron " Cruz answered giving the little boy a high five. As Elizabeth held their new baby Jacob in the baby carrier " hey there little guy Cruz said admiring Jake. As both Elizabeth and Lucky looked at their friend with concern as they looked at each other.**

 **You guys going to see the ships he said looking down Cameron remember the marines are the best okay Cruz said with a smile. Always Uncle Cruz Cam said innocently which it threw the man for a loop but Cruz just winked at the little boy. It was the close thing to having a nephew he would every get he didn't know how much that meant to the young detective nobody did.**

 **"Cruz you sure your alright man " Lucky asked his friend and partner**

 **' Lucky man i am fine i will see you guys later" he said as he walked away.**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **The room was quite as Jason turned back around " What do you mean she doesn't remember " he said walking back toward them. Its just what Sonny said from what i could gather from Molly and Dr. Drake she doesn't remember ever being in Port Charles Alexis said.**

 **WHY? Jason asked**

 **Jason i don't know the particulars but she was in some kind of accident soon after she called Maxie and she was in a coma Alexis says. How do we not know this nothing came up while we were looking for her ever Jason said. Because she was using a different name Stan said only Samantha there is in the gh mainframe is a Samantha DiSanto he spoke.**

 **"DiSanto but her last name is McCall who did her intake paper work when she enter the hospital" Jason asked.**

 **It says here sister Katherine DiSanto Stan says**

 **Sam doesn't have a sister name Katherine ever so that is a lie Jason said, well I'm just telling you what it says Jason the accident happen Halloween night. Her and another young woman were in the car they were hit while they we're parking by two cars Stan says.**

 **" Where was this accident " Sonny asked**

 **" Boston Masschussetts" Stan said**

 **I knew i knew that lady lied to me' now who the Hell is this Katherine DiSanto claiming to be Sam's sister" Jason said. Umm Sonny call me if you get anything else on Sam i can't be here for the illegal part Alexis said leaving. As Stan typed away on his keyboard well boys meet Katherine DiSanto formerly of the MCI-Framingham of Massachusetts woman's prison he said.**

 **As they read what she went to jail for she is a hot head " They say she had an accomplices but she never said anything" Stan says. It says she is married with a child by Manolo Tavares Jr Jason said looking at Sonny. How the hell does Tavares know Sam that the Cartel Sonny" Jason said getting agitated.**

 **"Do we know where he is in town" Sonny says Stan**

 **Nope can't find nothing on him with any properties in town 'Stan says**

 **We have to find her and get her away from these people and find out just how they know her Jason says. Do you think they have her because of her association to us Sonny asked Jason. I don't know Sonny but we need to find her and protect her he says as they share knowing looks.**

 **Hey guys i think i found Stan when screen popped so he opened it and that i when his computer start to crash. " Son of a bitch" Stan said cursing as Jason and Sonny turned to look at him.**

 **"What happened" Sonny asked as he and Jason approached the young hacker who was typing vigoursly on his key pad**

 **" FUCK " Stan said angrily**

 **" Stan what's going on " Jason says**

 **I have been hacked and my internal hard drive wiped " he said closing his computer as he ran his hand across his face. Just then the police came in " Jason Morgan you are under arrest for the murder of Lorenzo Alcazar" they said as they cuffed him.**

 **Tavares Lake house**

 **K.K laughed " Umm Papi , Tio Corinthos and Morgan are looking into Kat and Sammy 's records he said. I sent Mr. Johnson and Mr. Spinelli a unhappy super bug they will be out of commission for the next day or so.**

 **That way Sam and Drew can get their marriage License in peace and be married. Santiago smiled I knew Analissa could put that out there and them like it he said. But this is good because if she knew that we knew this whole time she would be pissed Florio said.**

 **When Curtis and Drew came out the house " Well my sister and little brother are coming and they don't have to pay they are game" Drew says with a grin.**

 **And i have my navy uniform so i was thinking we could get married on the ship do you think Sam would like that. Or we could get married here and Danny can walk her down the aisle Drew said looking at him. " Really yeah , yeahh" Danny said excitedly shaking Drew's hand i will do really good i promise he said.**

 **" I know you will " Drew said patting him on the back as Oliver worked the grill i hope they come back with an appepite he said.**

 **" You and me both" Curtis said**

 **When all the Tavares men and Danny looked at him " for food man" Curtis says as Drew shook his head.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Port Charles**

 **PCPD**

 **"Sonny we have to find where they are" Jason says**

 **' We are working on it Jason but he is very good at hiding in plan sight" Sonny answers**

 **She has to be somewhere in town they aren't at the Metro Court is Stan or Spinelli's computers back up and running yet he asked.**

 **" Yeah they both got new computers but they get the run around it looks like they are trying to hide something" Sonny says**

 **"But what are they trying to hide is the bigger question" Jason says**

 **' Listen we need to worry about you right now Jason because you can go to jail' Sonny says**

 **They are not going to find anything I need to get out of here so i can make sure Sam's okay does Mac know.**

 **"I believe the does Jason" Sonny says**

 **"Then why is he wasting my time on this" Jason replies**

 **As Lucky and Cruz came in we didn't find anything we confiscated all of the weapons we can find in Morgan's apartment Lucky says to Mac.**

 **" Hey Cruz i need to speak to you for a second" Mac said**

 **" Sure Mac what's up" he said as they walked towards Mac's office Cruz was curious as to why they were doing this behind close doors. " Look i need you as Maxie's friend to break this news to her but gently the man said.**

 **" What new's Mac" Cruz asked**

 **" Sam is in Port Charles" Mac said**

 **"She is then why didn't she call where is she" the young detective said getting up**

 **Mac put his hand on his shoulder " she doesn't remember us or even being in here in Port Charles" he said.**

 **Cruz looked at him in shock " Howw, whyy" he stammered out**

 **From what we do know she was in Boston and she was in a car accident with another female and looked it up. She and a Elena Tavares were hit by a Dalton O' Malley and Caleb Hanagan who were drag racing Mac said. His heart dropped he whispered " Elle" , when Mac said " what Cruz" he asked.**

 **He coughed nothing Commissioner so what happened to the two who were drag racing Cruz asked as he schooled his features. Well Dalton went to jail and Caleb was let out with a slap on this wrist but he was murdered and found in the southend. Rumor is it was the Irish Mob sending Senator Hanagan a message Mac finished but deep down Cruz new that wasn't true.**

 **Okay sure Commissoner i will tell Maxie Cruz said as he got up to leave but stop " Is she okay" he asked. " Physically yes but we don't know anything about who or where she has been Mac said as the young detective left. In that moment he knew maybe he should have contacted his Uncle he talked to his aunt all the time but never came home.**

 **Manolo was getting the last of the flowers when he ran into an young man " sorry about that" he said putting the flowers in the truck.**

 **" Tio" Cruz said looking up at his uncle**

 **" Carlito" Manolo said closing the back of the truck**

 **"What are you doing here and don't call me that i go by Cruz now you know that" he said.**

 **Be that as it may but you are the only thing left of my brother and i will honor that because that is what i see when i look at you Carlito' Manolo says.**

 **And as far as why i am here is a family matter he said, i heard about the accident i'm happy Elena is okay Cruz says. Yes i am too she is still working the physical therapy but you know your cousin she is anything but determined Manolo says.**

 **" Cut the bullshit Tio how do you know Sam McCall" Cruz said**

 **Manolo smile "she is my god daughter and she is Kat younger sister" he said**

 **"Wait Olly's Kat" Cruz said**

 **Yes the one and only she is Cody's youngest daughter" Manolo answers**

 **And she was with you guys the whole time while we thought she was dead until she called Maxie why is that Tio Cruz asks**

 **The older man shrugs " I don't know Carlito her car was stolen" he said with a grin**

 **" Right" Cruz says**

 **"Well I have to go Carlito I have plenty to do I love you mijo always" he said rubbing the side of his face then hugged him and got in the car and drive away.**

 **He knew he broke is uncle's heart when he changed his name because he love Carlos Sr and he was all that was left of him. Cruz sighs and shook his head and continues to go see Maxie to break her heart again.**

 **Tavares Lake House**

 **Sam with butterflies in her stomach " you ready for this peanut" Kat say coming in with her make up kit. "I have never been more ready for anything in my life God Kat I never really thought about marriage. But with Drew i don't he makes me want everything you know" Sam says.**

 **Kat smiled " that's how it happens though when I met Olly he was fucking charming smooth as butter and I thought he was full of shit she says. And I was so use to assholes but he was different he wanted to go on dates and shit and it threw me for a loop.**

 **Because that never happened with other guys that's when my mom and Ms. Esmerelda pulled me aside and said. Kat you are supposed to be wooed and treated with respect not used because so nothing boy wants to use you for your body she says.**

 **The point is Sammy you deserve the same thing someone who is going to die before they let anything happen too you. Someone whose only concern is you nobody else Kat said with tears in her eyes. Thanks Kat i needed to hear that but what about this Jason guy that Danny told us about.**

 **I mean if you were with this guy Sammy fuck him, because by your words he dumped after you got shot and dropped on someone's doorstep Kat says. You know what Katherine your right I bet you don't hear that to often huh Sam said laughing.**

 **Haha your really funny you forgot i have pictures of you in me as kids and Some of them aren't to flattering either. They just might have made it to your wedding wall Kat said with a raised eyebrow.**

 **" You wouldn't" Sam said in shock**

 **" Oh I would Sammy" Kat says just when Danny came in " are you ready wow Sammy you look really pretty" he said.**

 **"Yes we're ready" Sam said getting up and took Danny's hand. When Kat stopped them in just want you guys to know I love you guys and no matter what happens i will always protect you two she said kissing them both.**

 **" Let's go get you married "she said smiling**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **" Hey Maxie you got a minute" Cruz said with a smile as her customer left.**

 **"Hey yourself Detective i do have a minute for you " she said with a smile. No seriously I have my lunch break so you can get me a burger and fries from Kelly's she said as she clocked out. So what do i oh this pleasure in know your not buying expensive lingerie Maxie says.**

 **"Wait that means we got to get you a girlfriend" she says**

 **"Maxie i have to tell you something" he says she saw how serious his face was.**

 **"What's wrong" Maxie asked**

 **Sam is in town was all he got out before she tried to walk away when he grabbed her. Max wait I have to tell you everything she is in town but she doesn't remember any of us or being here Cruz says.**

 **"What what happen to her" she says**

 **She was living in Boston the same day she called she was in a car accident and when she woke up she didn't remember the last 3 years he says. And all this time i thought she was mad at me but it's worst she doesn't even remember me Maxie says.**

 **Molly and Patrick are the only ones to see her he says, is Patrick her doctor she asked as she wiped her tears away. Yeah he is but he is bound by doctor patient confidentiality sob he can't say anything more Cruz says.**

 **"Where is she staying then" Maxie asked**

 **" I don't know Maxie he answered but deep down he knew were she was. But that would leave him wide open and he couldn't do that he was ready to do that.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Port Charles**

 **Alexis Lake house**

 **"How is it that we haven't found anything on where she is staying" Alexis says to Ric that is when Sonny Knocked on the door. Which Ric opened " what can we do for you Sonny Alexis can't get Jason off of murder wrap" he said. Sonny sighs " I'm not here about Jason i am here about Sam and who she is possibly with he says getting Alexis attention.**

 **" Where is Sam ? Where is my daughter?" Alexis says getting up**

 **'We don't know where exactly but who we think she is with Manolo Tavares" Sonny said**

 **' Why does that name sound familiar" Ric and Alexis said**

 **" Rumor has it he is apart of the cartel" Sonny says**

 **"Rumor huh" she says**

 **" Yeah rumor i don't know anything for sure but that is where your daughter is Alexis" Sonny says. How do you know if she is with these people Sonny Alexis says**

 **" The woman claiming to be Sam's sister is Katherine " Kat" DiSanto she is married to Manolo's son Manolo Jr he answers. How does Sam know them Alexis, I dont know Alexis we are still trying to figure that out Alexis Sonny says.**

 **She sighs " this is just one extreme after the next do you know where they are staying" Alexis asked.**

 **No not yet Stan and Spinelli are working on that as we speak but he has covered his tracks very well but maybe you can find a legal way to find out he says as he leaves. I have to find my daughter Ric she says " we will i promise" he said holding her hand.**

 **Jake's bar**

 **Cruz walked in and sat at the bar "Hey Coleman can I get a beer and a shot and keep them coming"he said. He'd have a hard enough day his uncle was in town and Sam was with him the whole time. As Coleman placed his drink in front of him "can I get some hot wings" too the young detective said.**

 **"Got it Detective" Coleman says walking just as he came back that is.**

 **When a young woman sat next to him ' hey excuse me can a get a Cosmo and Some sliders thanks" she said.**

 **"Sure thing sweetheart " the bartender said as he went to make her drink. As he placed the drink in front of her she checked out the young man sitting next to her.**

 **That's when Cruz turn around and noticed he wow he thought but smiled when he caught her checking him out.**

 **" How you doing I'm Cruz " he said stretching his hand out**

 **" Wow that's direct" she says with a smile**

 **He smiled " my father always never waste time pussyfooting around" he replies**

 **She chuckles I guess not " I'm Gia" she answers shaking his hand the moment they touched it was like destiny. She could tell there was something very mysterious about him in his dark brown eyes.**

 **They started at each other as they slowly pulled there hands back he spoke first " it's nice to meet you Gia" Cruz answers. Like wise she said with a smile when Coleman coughed umm excuse me he said placing their food in front of them.**

 **"Thanks Coleman" he says**

 **' Thank you' Gia says**

 **Coleman winked at Cruz and walked away causing Cruz to shake his head " how about we get a table" he says.**

 **" I'd like that " she said with a smile as he grabbed their food and walked over to an empty table. So she grabbed their drinks just as she got to the table he pulled the chair out for her " So where you from i haven't seen you around here" he asked.**

 **She smiles "i lived here i just move back for a job oppurtunity" Gia says**

 **"Oh yeah what do you do" Cruz asked now further intrigued**

 **" I'm a lawyer" she says**

 **" Uhmm wow you any good " he says with a grin**

 **' Oh you got jokes huh what do you do Rico suave" Gia says**

 **As he laughs " Rico Suave huh, yeah i'm a Detective at the PCPD" Cruz says**

 **Just as they were talking that is when Lucky and Elizabeth enter and noticed Cruz taking to someone.**

 **" Finally he met someone can we go say hello and just see who she is " Elizabeth said**

 **" I mean i couldn't hurt" Lucky said with a grin**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **As Sam took Danny's arm as he lead her down the aisle she looked up there is was in his white navy uniform. When their eyes met they stared at each other in complete amazement. She was truly happy to a man who had captured her heart in just a short period of time.**

 **This is what she wanted more then anything something just like her sister had her smile grew even more. When Danny stopped he kissed her on the cheek " be happy Sammy you deserve it" he whispered. As he gave Drew a five then saluted before he stood next to Kat who winked at Sam.**

 **Emy smiled okay Andrew and Sam repeat after me in this okay as they both shook there head yes as Emy proceeded. I Andrew Matthew Cain take You Samantha Jay DiSanto to be my wife, to have to hold , from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer , for poorer in sickness and in health until death do us part he repeated.**

 **Now Sam your turn go ahead I Samantha Jay DiSanto Take you Andrew Matthew Cain to be my husband. to have to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer , in sickness and in health until death do us part she said looking at him with a smile.**

 **Now the power invested in me by the state of New York i now promise you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride but keep pg you know kids are here Emy says as everyone laughs. When she grabs his face and kisses and everyone cheers and the whole ship turns and salutes him.**

 **Hello i now present to you Mr and Mrs. Cheif Cain Emy says taking a bow as the bride and groom walk down the ramp to the car. Nikolas caught a glimpse of a woman getting into a limo as other cars follow leaving the pier. " I could swear that woman looked just like Sam" he said to Emily as she held Spencer in her arms.**

 **"Who" Emily said looking around as he stood perplexed**

 **Tavares Lake House**

 **Everyone headed back to the house for the reception some of Drew's navy buddy's came to the reception.**

 **"So tell me what's with this quicky wedding Drew" his sister asked**

 **He shook his head as his brother and sister stood staring at him waiting for an answer. No quicky wedding I seen something i want I made sure I kept it he said smiling watching her dance with Florio.**

 **The moment I met her I knew she was the one he said with a grin and I wasn't wrong Drew says. Okay as long as you know I am happy for Hayden said hugging her big brother.**

 **"Now where's Curtis he owes me a dance" she says looking around.**

 **Umm Hay Hay Curtis is a little preoccupied with the hot Latina he is dancing with Robbie says. " Oh damn" she says any single guys around here when K.K tapped her would you like to dance. She looked at Drew and winked as they walked away Drew just smiled watching his family and hers mingling together.**

 **"Excuse me can i cut in" Drew says**

 **Danny beamed " oh sure bro" causing Sam to laugh he had come a long way. He was learning to read on his own now between the school and the tutors he was coming into his own.**

 **Though it made her dad it also made her happy because he was beaming with pride and confidence. And the guys were alot of help as well they treated Danny with great care and respect.**

 **He kissed Sam on the cheek and shook Drew's hand Sam smiled as the newly married couple danced. I have to hand it to them they really pulled it off he said, I know they are pretty amazing I don't know why urban from them for so long Sam says.**

 **But I know my father had alot to do with it she continued, don't worry about that your here now and they love you and that's all that matters Drew says kissing her.**

 **"You have two more days before you leave you owe me a honeymoon" she says with a grin. And when I come back we can go anywhere you want clothes will be optional Drew quips. When she kisses him and whispers against his lips " I like the sound of that I'm going to hold you to that" Sam replies.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Port Charles**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Drew walked to the front desk " i booked a room for the honeymoon suite" he said with a smile.**

 **" Sure what's the name" Lulu asked**

 **' Andrew Cain" he said**

 **As she clicked into the computer " here it is sir room 2306" she said handing him the keys**

 **"Thank you enjoy your day" Drew said with a smile she smile in retured when she looked down. She heard a woman say" are we good to go" but by the time she looked up they had already turn to walk away.**

 **Lulu thought for a second and shook her head " couldn't be" then she quickly blew it off. When Carly came over "how is it going to so far Lulu" she asked her cousin**

 **" Alright i guess" Lulu replies**

 **' Why what happened" Carly asked**

 **Nothing happen that guy that wanted the honeymoon suite decked out with floors and candles just came and picked up his key she says. "Oh good that was sweet he wanted to do that for her" Carly answered with a smile.**

 **Just as Sam and Drew stood side by side in the elevator " you do know that we have to make the next two days the best ever" she says. " Are you kidding me today you have me all day to yourself tomorrow we meet with that girl Maxie" that your little sister says is your friend he replies.**

 **But today its just you and me he says kissing her just then the elevator dings " thats us you ready for this Mrs. Cain" Drew says.**

 **" Hell yeah " Sam says with a smile as they walked down the hall when he stopped and hoisted her into his arms.**

 **As she laughed " what are you doing" she says**

 **He smirks with their bags on his shoulders and slips the key into the door " What does it look like i am carrying my bride over the threshold" Drew says as he walks them in. Sam looks around in awe" did you do all this" she asked as he put her on her feet as he looked at all the flowers and candles.**

 **Yes i did i mean i asked the hotel staff if it was okay Drew said, come on let me show you something he said taking her hand as he lead her to their room. Where there were white roses and calla lilies spread all over the bed as he dropped their bags on the floor.**

 **" I can't believe you did this for me" Sam says  
**

 **' Mrs. Cain i would do anything for you and this is just the beginning" Drew says taking her hand in his. I want you to know and feel loved and cherished everyday and even when i am away from you that you are still my best girl he continued.**

 **She smiled "i like the sound of that" she says, just as he pulled her body flush to his wrapping his arms around her waist as their tongues intertwined with each other. When she pulls back and gazes into his soft blue eyes and caresses his beard " I love you so much you know that" she whispers.**

 **Before he turns her around and zips her dress down as she shivered as he rang his finger down her back. Sliding the dress down her body when she faced his pushing his jacket of his arms as he threw it on the floor. Drew stepped back to admired her staring at her in a lust filled hazy " god your so beautiful you know that " he said making her blush.**

 **When pulled him closer kissing him before he lead a trail of kisses down her neck before picking her up and walking her to the bed laying her down gently. Then slipping his pants and shoes off as she watched him before he took her shoes off. And began kissing down her legs and up her thighs as he stroked her covered mound.**

 **She leant into his touch just as he yanked off her red lace thong then plunging his fingers in and out of her slowly at first before he picked up the pace. Gasping she whispered " OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK," Sam chanted when he pulled her by her legs closer to him then replacing his tongue where his fingers where.**

 **Licking and sucking her as she rode his tongue " HMMM OH GAWD. OH GAWD DREWWWW" she bellowed as her orgasm tore through her. As he continued to feast on her nectar taking her into another orgasm as her body tremble as it slowed until he stopped. Fighting to catch her breathe " Wow , Wow" she said staring up at him as he climbed over her.**

 **Capturing her lips in his as he tasted her nectar on his tongue only made her hot all over again. As he entered her nice and slow trying to take his time " LET IT GO BABY" she whispered as he shook his head no. Their bodies moved as one with each other all that was heard throught the room was their cries of passion.**

 **When she nipped his neck whispering again "LET IT GO BABY PLEASE" Sam said as he sucked on his earlobe. " FUCKKK" he groaned before he began to slam inside her as she shouted "YES,YES,YES OOOOOH GAWD YES she said.**

 **As she gripped his back digging her nails into him when he pulled out before turning her around and entering her from the back as she held on to the headboard. He pounded into her relentlessly " Thats how you want" Drew said, OH GAWD YESSSS she stammering on her words.**

 **He continued his relentless pace before bending over sucking on her neck using one hand to grip her waist and the other on the headboard. As he continued pounding inside bring her over again drowning out her cries with his skilled tongue burying his seed deep in her womb.**

 **Collasping into each others arms when they were down before falling into a deep slumber because the honey moon had just begun.**

 **Alexis' s Lake house**

 **"Why hasn't she called us its been three days" Kristina said**

 **' I don't know honey i'm sure this is very hard for her not knowing the last three years of your life" Alexis says. As Molly sat quietly reading her book never looking up that is when Alexis looked at her normally chatty 10 year old add to it but she didn't.**

 **"Molly sweetheart you okay" Alexis asked as her and Kristina looked at the young girl**

 **' Yes i'm okay Mom' Molly said still not looking up from her book**

 **As her mother and sister watched her carefully her behavior was off even for her " MOLLY LANSING DAVIS" Alexis said sternly.**

 **" Did you speak to your sister" she asked**

 **' Who me no i would tell you that mom' Molly said as Krissy watched her she knew Molly wasn't being hundred percent honest. " That is true Mom when have you known Molly to lie about anything " Kristina said eyeing Molly.**

 **In that moment Molly knew Kristina knew she spoke to Sam in some capacity**

 **Tavares Lake house**

 **Curtis had to come out and go for a swim her family was like hawks and in that dress today she was killing him. All he could think of was buring himself inside her trying to shake those thoughts. So he put his towel down when he noticed the someone else was in the water.**

 **Praying it wasn't the siren that plagued his dreams as he sunk into the water slowly adjusting to tempature. When she peaked up at him when he wasn't paying attention she smirked. That's when he saw her swim closer to him as he silently cursed himself " hey what are you doing out here i thought you would be sleep" Elena asked.**

 **Umm I need to get out some access engery he said staring at her " hmm i can dig it me too i just wanted to get a couple of strokes in before i take a shower and go to bed" She said with a mischievous grin. Watching his face drop hoping that was just enough of a hint to get him going.**

 **He was at a complete lose for words " Ahhh umm " Curtis said as he watched her get out of the pool. Pouring herself a glass of dominican rum " You want some" she asked he couldn't keep his eyes off her when he felt himself harden.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alexis' s Lake house**

 **Kristina came into the room and closed the door " okay spill and don't tell you don't know because i know you do" she says to Molly. She called and asked if i could tell her what happen and i told her what i knew but i suggested she call Maxie because they were friends. And she would know no more then one would tell her little sister the girl said.**

 **"Do you know where she is meeting Maxie i just want to see her" Krissy says**

 **' No i just gave her Maxie's number but she did say she would call and see us when she was ready' Molly answers.**

 **" Shit i will just casually ask Maxie about it" Kristina says as she began to leave but stopped. Hey Molly what did she look like she asked, Molly looked up like Sam but different she died her hair.**

 **What about the woman who said she was Sam's sister Kristina asked**

 **She had dark hair and brown eyes she seemed nice Molly said**

 **Do you think she is ever going to remember us and all the fun things we did together last year before she left Krissy asked. Molly's smiled faded " I don't know i hope she does then maybe she will come home the girl said.**

 **"I don't think its that simple Moll" Krissy says laying on her bed**

 **How come Mom could just say she is really sorry and it should be okay right because were family. Krissy sighs at her sister's innocence " It doesn't always work like that Molly sometimes you can say sorry but it doesn't change how the other person felt so they may forgive but nothing goes back to how it was before.**

 **Oh okay but i still wish she would come home and i'm sure Jason misses her alot he has been driving himself crazy looking for her Molly says. They were broken up Molly and that was almost a year ago and Sam may not feel the same way about him things change people change she answers her little sister.**

 **'Who knows she could have met someone else i mean she is gorgeous you know' Krissy says.**

 **I know but he loves her like was all Molly got out before Kristina stopped her " Molly stop it isn't a book you know this is real life Kristina says as Molly put her head on Krissy's shoulder.**

 **Tavares Lake house**

 **" Baby girl you are dangerous you trying to have your daddy shoot my black ass" Curtis said**

 **' Curtis last time i checked i am a grown woman and there isn't a damn thing Manolo sr can do about it, now if you do something to hurt me then that is a different story" Elena said with a smirk. And to be fair i only bite if you want me she said winking at him as she swam to the other side of the pool to where her drink was.**

 **He thought for a second before he went after her but he was distracted by the lights flickering. Because when he turned around he didn't see her until he felt her hands across his stomach.**

 **" Your killing me Elle you know that" Curtis said**

 **She popped up on the other side of the pool pouring him a glass before raising her cup to him cheers Elena said before downing her glasses. When he swam over to her standing in front of her as he put his hands around her waist pulling her in the pool. As her body slid against his as she put her hands around his neck.**

 **When she ran her finger against his lips " shush" Elena said before she kissed him as he pulled her body closer to his. He ran his hand over her behind as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he leant into her " Damn babe" he whispered rocking his harden shaft against her mound.**

 **Elena gasped as he lead hot kisses down her neck as he ran his hand through her hair " you feel that babe that what you keep doing to me he whispered. As he bit her neck " OH GAWD" she said throwing her head back, as he pulled down her bathing suit top aside. Then taking her breast in his mouth licking and sucking on the one at a time.**

 **She gripped his head close to her chest as he worked his tongue over her " OH GAWD " Elena whispered as she bit her lip. When he took her lips again sucking on her tongue as she gripped his shaft. As she slipped her hands inside his swing trunks as she started to stroke him slowly.**

 **Curtis gasped " baby your hands feel so good " he said as she freed him as he pulled her bottoms aside and pushing his tip inside her.**

 **" Fuck babe your so tight" he whispered as he continued to push himself into when she said just put it in baby please she says.**

 **"You sure " Curtis says**

 **As she shook her head yes as he pulled out before he slammed his entire length inside her he used his mouth to cover her cries. Her entire body tensed as he stopped as giving her time to adjust to his length. When she whispered"** **dame lo duro", damn baby i don't know what that mean but its sexy as fuck Curtis whispers.**

 **Elena gripped his back as he tried to slow himself down so he wouldn't come so fast when she grabbed his face.**

 **"Go faster and harder don't hold back i can take it" she said with a grin**

 **When he whispered " you might get more then your bargained for" Curtis replies gripping her hips as he slammed inside her with brunt force. " FUCK YES , FUCK YESSSS CURTIS DON'T STOP... as he took her tongue in his mouth. Until he got her to quiet down " you was getting a little loud baby girl" he said with a smirk causing her to smile.**

 **The way she moved had him digging his fingers into her skin " ELLEE FUCK BABY I CAN'T" he said. Curtis said moving faster as she threw her head back biting her lip to not scream " GGA GAWD BABY I'M COMING " she chanted. He slammed inside her one more time bringing them both to the there peak burying his seed deep in her. As he continue you pulse inside her " fuck babe " he groaned as they both tried to catch there breath.**

 **That's when she said we should take this upstairs " oh hell yeah" Curtis said slipping out of her. Let's go he said as they got themselves together as she grabbed her towel before leading him to her room.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **As the sun shone through the sky Sam looked over and smiled he was fast asleep she ran her hand over his chest. " Good Morning Mrs. Cain" he said opening his eyes when she reached over and kissed him.**

 **"It's a very good morning any day I wake up next to you" Sam said. Same for me he said pulling her face to his and kissing her lips as he ran his fingers through her hair. I am the luckiest man on the planet he said, you no I am lucky because you have been my compass the last couple of months.**

 **Because sometimes my family could be overwhelming but I know they just want me to be okay. But I know I'm lucky because I didn't forget my whole life just the last couple years. And I know Kat she wants to fix things because she wasn't there Sam says, baby how would you feel if you were in jail when you kid sister needed you Drew said.**

 **I guess I'm going to find out seeing as how I supposed have to younger sisters. The little girl is so sweet when I spoke to her on the phone Sam continued as Drew starts kissing down her body.**

 **Before he went for his intended target smiling when he body intended as he took her again. A few hours later they where up and Dressed and ready to go meet Maxie.**

 **Maxie sat in the restaurant nervously looking around praying that Sam didn't change her mind.**

 **"Awe to Coop finally see you for the conniving bitch you are" Lulu says**

 **Maxie rolled her eye when suddenly she got quite" shush did you hear that I think I heard your baby crying" Maxie says. Just as Lulu was going to say something " whoa excuse me are you Maxie" Sam said grabbing Lulu's hand.**

 **That's when Maxie piped up "that would be me she is a unwanted nuisance" she says rolling her eyes at Lulu. You don't you work so you know fighting a customer in the middle of a busy restaurant isn't a good look right Sam says.**

 **As Lulu stood in shock that it was Sam standing in front of her confused as to how. Umm okay well excuse Sam says going around Her and sitting and ignoring her as Lulu walked away.**

 **Causing Maxie to smile" you know for someone who doesn't remember you still have my back" she says. Sam smiled well she looked like she was being a bitch, Maxie shrugged as always she is.**

 **Maxie noticed she was absolutely glowing her energy was different that's when she noticed the ring gasping. Oh my god , oh my god she squealed grabbing Sam's hand as she smiled so what have you been up to Maxie says with a grin. Sam smiled I can see why I was friends with you! She says.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Gia's apartment**

 **Alexis knocked on the door she liked the aparment she was happy Gia picked this on it was a two bedroom with a balcony. That's when Gia opened the door " Hey Alexis come in " she said as she let her in.**

 **"I am fine thank you" Alexis said**

 **I heard about your daughter how is the search going anything yet" Gia asked**

 **" Oh Well new developement she is in town and she doesn't remember ever meeting me" she answered as she sat down.**

 **'Wow ouch i'm sorry to hear that Alexis i know that must be hard' Gia**

 **Thank i haven't seen her myself youngest Molly has and i am pretty sure she has spoken to her but isn't telling us Alexis says.**

 **" So what are you going to do about" she says to Alexis**

 **' Gia i don't know she was combative before i can only imagine how she is now" Alexis says running her hands through her hair. Anyway how is it being back in town again have you spoken to anyone yet she asked.**

 **Umm i did run into Lucky and Elizabeth the another night when i got my apartment ' Gia says.**

 **" And how did that go " Alexis says**

 **' It went you know ' Gia said with a shrug**

 **Making Alexis laughs "well atleast your not hiding in the shadows avoiding them" she says. I have no reason to avoid them it was a long time ago and we were all kids then we are adults Gia says. Exactly keep that same energy and you will be okay anyway how do you the new job she says.**

 **Its great it comes with a very large paycheck so i can't complaing about it in anyway Gia replies.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **" So who is the lucky guy" Maxie said with a big grin on her face as Sam couldn't help but smile. " First tell me about my life and how we met and why i got shot then i tell you about my smoking hot husband Sam says.**

 **"Do you want the long version or the cliff notes version " Maxie said**

 **" Give me the whole story as you know it and don't leave anything out" Sam said**

 **Okay i guess i will start to when you showed up in town late fall off 2003 you were kidnapped by Sonny then briefly dated him and Jasper Jacks. Then you got pregnant by Sonny and Jason lied and said the baby was his the baby died and somewhere along the way you two bonded and got together I don't know details it was kind of a sore subject for you. So I didn't want to push you wer very admant about not talking about those things at that time Maxie said.**

 **Anyway you and Jason were kind of like the Bonnie and Clyde of Port Charles sorta speak she continued. "Wait you do know that they both died right" Sam interjected , you guys were kind of inseperable in every way you would do anything for him Maxie says. You were shot by some guy name Manny Ruiz who was after Jason for whatever reason. But we met after you were shot and woke up from brain surgery and after Jason broke up with you i was working at the hospital as a candy striper Maxie says.**

 **"Hold the fuck up? he broke up with me after i got shot because of him" Sam asked in disgusted. Umm yeah but from what you told me that he said he was protecting you and you tried several times for him to rethink things Maxie said. Wait, wait, wait, you mean to tell me some loser targeted me because of him and shot me because of him and then he dumps me Sam said getting agitated.**

 **Umm Yeah from what you told me is that your mother Alexis Davis i guess guilted him into breaking up with you because of the danger and she threatened to put him in jail Maxie says. So let me get this straight this asshole dumps me after i was shot and had brain surgery because my mommy said so. What the fuck am i a child who doesn't know how to make choices on your her own Sam said getting angry.**

 **I don't know what he was thinking Sam and every time you tried to speak to him it broke a little bit more of your heart Maxie said. All i know was what you told me and Cruz and he thought you were wasting your time and love on Jason she continued. So on top of treating me like a child i was still obsessing over this asshole Sam says incredulously.**

 **Your were in love with him and he was there for you when no one else was Maxie tells her. I didn't haave any other friends or a life besides this Jason guy Sam asked, as Maxie looked down. " Look Sam you guys really always had a lot going on and you guys stayed in your inner mob circle" she says.**

 **So your basically telling me i didn't have my own life outside this fucking guy because i can't see me not working Sam replies. " Umm Sam Jason was rich and he was taking care of you and your brother from what you told me even though you did say you would pay him back but he wanted to take care of you Maxie says trying to soften the blow.**

 **" You have to be fucking kidding me that don't sound like me at all" Sam said running her hand through her hair as she got even more agitated on just how stupid she was. And what can you tell me about this lady saying she is my mother Sam asked, Oh honestly Maxie says look at Sam. Umm before that shitstorm happen you hated her guts and she wasn't to crazy about you either but she was your mom and you wanted to give the family thing a try.**

 **You told me the and i quote " the bitch has to have control over anything and that it made you feel small because nothing you did was good enough. That her blood was boiling im going to need a have of alot more alochol for this shit she said calling the waiter over. " Hi can i get a glass of whisky straight and keep them coming and get her whatever she wants Sam says putting the cash on the table.**

 **Lulu went searching for Carly all over the hotel she knew she wasn't hearing things when she thought she heard Sam yesterday. " Carly , Carly , Carly its Lulu its important she said knocking continously on her cousins officee door. When Carly snatched the door open " What happen Lulu" she said as she noticed Sonny sitting down inside the office.**

 **Oh I... umm i really need to talk you its important " Lulu says looking betweeb them**

 **" Umm Lulu this really isn't a good time i will get back to you on whatever it is but not right now " Carly insisted.** **Is the hotel on fire or no one's dying it really can wait she says, But Car... was all Lulu got out before Carly rushed her out.**

 **" Now where were we" Carly said with a grin**

 **Lulu shook her head a went back to work she called Spinelli to check to see what room Sam was in. Just to have the proof when she did speak to Carly but he was trying to program his computer against the virus that knocked it out.**

 **Tavares Lake house**

 **After several drinks they both got in a cab and went to the house, Drew was on the ship for a little while they would meet back at the hotel. Her and Maxie stumble into the house she turned to Maxie " shush you must be quiet" she said throwing her keys on the table. Before walking over to the liquor cabinet " wow this house is nice whose house is it" Maxie asked.**

 **My god parents and he has the best stash ever i remember raiding his stash when me and Elle were kids Sam said looking through the cabinet. " I didn't know you have godparents you never mentioned it before" Maxie said plopping down on the couch. Kat looked at Olly with a raised eyebrow who just shrugged as they watched them.**

 **Because they were under the category of things i don't tell a soul like my sister all who i thought hated my guts but that is a story in itself that i rather not get into. But you can help on how to pay this fucking asshole back Sam said with a devious grin. " Shit Sam i have been begging for this before you left and you would have no part of it" Maxie says.**

 **But only problem is i work for his best friend who owns the Metro court hotel where we just were and its the only fashion hub in this town she continued.**

 **" Hey Sammy what's up" Kat said watching her sister she could tell by the looks of things the informations stage didnt' go well and Sam was looking to snap. Kat Looked up at Olly " Papi" he called to his father who was outside with the kids. Maxie looked at Olly " wow Sam whose that" Sam shook her head no " that's my brother in law the pyschos husband" she said trying to whisper but no whispering.**

 **Olly looked at Kat and chuckled who just rolled her eyes as just as Manolo coming inside in his swing trunks. Maxie who then turned to Sam " Wow the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it" causing Oliver to laugh even harder. As Sam plucked her and shook her head " No.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Metro Court Hotel**

 **By the time Carly came out her office both Sam and Maxie where gone " Okay what happened " she said approaching Lulu.**

 **" Oh nothing Sam was here and i just thought you would want to know" Lulu said with a shrug**

 **" What do you mean Sam was here in my hotel" Carly said in shock as Sonny stopped**

 **' She was here with who' he asked**

 **' Umm she was at the hotel restauarant with Maxie' Lulu said**

 **"Why didn't you say anything" Carly said running her hands through her hair**

 **' I tried to tell you Carly but you didn't want to hear it i told you it was important" Lulu counters.**

 **" Damn it and i can only imagine what Maxie told her do you know where they went" Carly said as Sonny called Stan. Carly pulled out her phone calling security " i am going to check out the surveillance" she said leading Sonny away.**

 **" Your welcome next time you will believe me when i say it's important" Lulu says**

 **She ran and caught the elevator" i know once we tell her the truth she will understand" Carly says.**

 **We don't know what or how much she knows and that ditzy broad doesn't know anything Carly Sonny replies. Yeah Stan i need you to hack into the Metro Court Surveillance Sam was here and i need you to get visual on her.**

 **Carly lead them to the surveillance offices " pull up the the restaurant about 2 hours ago" she said as the technican does so.**

 **" Look she is when she sits down" she says.**

 **" Where was she before of that" Sonny asked**

 **The young man types into the keyboard but it looked like he was having problems " What's wrong" Sonny and Carly asked simutaneously. " I don't know its not giving me problems to find her" he says.**

 **" What do you mean what kind of problems" Carly replies**

 **Its like i can't find any angle of her what so ever not even when she came in" he says**

 **" How the hell is that even possible this is the latest and best surveillance system known to man supposedly" she rants. When Sonny grabs her arm and pulled her to the side " its not his fault Carly your systems was hacked probably by the same people who hacked the hospital feed so we couldn't see who Sam was with" he says.**

 **" Do you know who we are dealing with i mean seriously how do they out hack Spinelli and Stan Sonny " Carly says. I have an idea but they are covering their track well but i have a few leads on the streets so just let me handle it from here he says.**

 **" Excuse me do you have when they left" he asked**

 **" Umm yes right here they get into a cab right out front and head left" the young man said. Thank you Carly i will see you later Sonny said as he kissed her and left he pulled out his phone Stan they got into a cab outside the hotel. I just sent you some information find that cab so we can see where that cab dropped off at they seem like they were to drunk to take precautions he says.**

 **PCPD**

 **Sonny sat down and watched as the brought Jason in and cuffed him to the table and then stepped out.**

 **" Have you found Sam yet" Jason asked**

 **' No yet but Lulu said she saw Sam today at the Metro Court restauarant like hour or so ago" Sonny says**

 **' Why Maxie why not Alexis" he asked**

 **" I don't know i guess they were friends but don't worry about it Jason i got Stan is on where the cab drop them off at" Sonny asnwers.**

 **' How did she look did she look okay' Jason says**

 **" She looked fine she looked like Sam but her hair is lighter" he replies which made Jason nod. Okay so what is going on with my case is Diane going to be able to get me out of here Jason says. " I don't know man they want to nail you for Alcazar's murder so your may have to stay here Sonny answers.**

 **Sonny when you do find her don't push just let her come and see me and i will explain everything to her the whole thing Jason says. " Don't worry about Sam i am going to take care of her and i'm going to see what's the deal with Manolo" Sonny says.**

 **" They are the Cartel Sonny and you and i know that we can't just go in and take her because she will fight us and we don't want us. We have to get her to trust you so she will come to us willingly.**

 **But we need to create some kind of distance between them and her we have a good business relationship with them and that's it we don't need them in our personal lives Jason finishes. I'm going to see if i can get Alexis to step in that maybe the only card we have to play they are covering their tracks well Sonny says.**

 **" Still i mean what are they hiding" Jason says**

 **Yeah but when we saw Sam today she was too drunk to to take precaution and this was the open we needed to find out where they are staying Sonny replies.**

 **" I will take care of it " Sonny said as he left, soon as he get's outside " Stan do you have anything for me.**

 **The courthouse**

 **Cruz was coming out of the courtroom when he into Gia coming out the opposite courtroom as he was on the phone. " Umm yeah let me call you back" He said hang up the phone Gia smiled.**

 **" Go head without me i will catch " Gia said to her assistant**

 **' Hey how are you i tried to call you" Cruz said**

 **" Oh sorry umm it has been alittle hectic " she answered trying to deflect**

 **' Look Gia i don't care about what happen with Lucky and Elizabeth we all have done stuff when we were young that we rather forget. And they don't make decisions for me i am my own man Cruz says, wow she thought she loved his blunt and honest manner.**

 **"Okay i was a little hesistant because they are your friends and you seem like a nice guy and i didn't want to cause any trouble" she say. He smiles " don't worry about it now how about i take you out to dinner and alittle dancing Cruz says. Gia smiles " sure i like the sound of that i hope you bring your dancing shoes because i dance she says.**

 **Lucky was coming in when he stopped and saw Gia with Cruz so he stepped out of sight and watched. " Of course i will and so do i " Cruz says doing his salsa move as she laughs okay "your going to have show me some of your moves she says.**

 **" Hope you can keep up counselor" Cruz says with a smile as his phone goes off sorry its work i got go. He kissed her on the cheek " it was nice seeing you i will call you with the details and with that he leave. Gia smiles watching him walk away and turns and goes the other way bumping into Lucky.**

 **" Lucky hi your partner just went that way" she says**

 **' Why are you in town Gia and the truth this time" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.**

 **" Look Lucky like i told you before i got a job offer at Law firm here for alot of money and i took it plan and simple now if you don't mind i have to be in court" she says going around him and leaving.**

 **Tavares Lake house**

 **"I'm Okay Maxie this is my older sister Kat i know she looks young but she is in fact older and taller by the way. You can call her Kit Kat " Sam said laughing as Maxie laughed too " Don't ever call me Kit Kat" Kat says.**

 **" Sammy what's going on" she says looking at her sister who she could tell was beyond pissed off.**

 **" What's going on Kat I just found out i let some fucking coward treat me like shit and i still was running after his ass and my mother was a self absorbed bitch who feels the need to control everyone" Sam spat.**

 **Causing Kat to look at Manolo who looked at Oliver " Maxie do you want to see the rest of the house i'm sure you will find my this family very interesting " he said leading her away.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Metro Court Hotel Restaurant**

 **Ric was determined to take her out and get her out of her head for a little while atleast and have some private time with his wife. So he was starting with dinner maybe a little dancing he thought and maybe a night cap to end the night. He pulled out her chair so she could sit, when he saw Carly come over causing him to sigh.**

 **" What can we do for you Carly" he asked**

 **" I just thought you wanted to know Sam was in here earlier" she say.**

 **Alexis looked up in a hurry " she was here when have you been able to locate her" she asked. " Umm no I didn't see her Lulu did she was with Maxie" Carly says.**

 **" How would she know Maxie and not the rest of us" Alexis says.**

 **"I don't know Alexis the waiter did say they order alot of drinks " Carly answers.**

 **Did your surveillance fined anything that we can get a lead on her " Ric says holding Alexis hand. No see that is the thing my cameras couldn't pick up any sign of her coming in at all, but then I realized we where hacked. Because I see her coming into the hotel restaurant but not entering the hotel or the parking garage Carly says.**

 **"So you have no idea how she even got in the building " Alexis asked**

 **" No Clue But Sonny has Stan working on it" she says**

 **" I mean how is that possible she had to come through the front door" Alexis said**

 **Like i said we were hacked i just thought you should know now i have meet with Jax about this supposed state of the art surveillance system that we paid alot of money for that got ran through like childs play Carly said.**

 **We are going to find her and find out what is going on she says as she put her hand on Alexis shoulder then she walked away. Ric looked at his wife " Are you okay" he asked as he looked on in concern. She shook her head no what's going on with my child and who is she with Alexis says.**

 **He takes her hands and kisses the palms of her hand " we will figure out what's going on with Sam i will make sure of it" he said.**

 **" Ric please don't think of doing anything i want her to come home willingly " Alexis said**

 **" I'm not going to do anything now lets enjoy our meal shall we" he said with a mischeivous glint in his eyes.**

 **Cruz's apartment**

 **He stood there in his boxer going through his clothes trying to find something to wear when he looked up into the mirror an he noticed. His scar Cruz faces stiffened thinking of the time it was a bitter reminder of what was lost.**

 _flash back_

 _"He is just a little boy let him go" Lucia shouted through her tears as she watched her baby brother kicked and screamed as the man carved something into his skin. And her parents bleed to death " Mami, Papi get up" the little boy yelled PAPI, PAPI, PAPI " he cried. That is when all the other man shoots Vicente in his head killing her instantly " NOOOOOOOO" he screamed causing the little boy to fight even more._

 _When all of a sudden his father rolled over shooting the other man in the heart distracting the man who dropped Carlito on the floor and dropping his weapon as Carlos used all his energy to get to Lucia. " Take your brother and run" was all he got out when the man shot him again in the back Lucia got running when she noticed the gun in her brothers hands._

 _"Carlito what are you doing put that down let's go" Lucia shouted as_

 _"He shot Dianelys, Mami and Papi' the little boy said with the gun in his hand pointing at the man has his hands tremble. The man laughed " y_ _ou don't have the ball kid so die with dignity he said when Carlos struggle to his feet quietly Knocking the man from behind. Giving Lucia time to grab her little brother who drop the gun when the man got knocked down._

 _They took off running down a 175 street to her car when they were almost there they heard gun fire from behind them. That's when Carlito looked behind him " LUCIA NOOO" she ran as fast as she could all he could see was the blood coming down her bright yellow top. As she looked at him " Carlito run manito please " she said spitting up blood as she tried to put pressure on her stomach._

 _I'm not leaving you Lucia" he said as she put her hand on his face please i couldn't take it if something happen to you Lito. He stared into her light amber eyes and her honey blonde hair and started to cry " Go run and hide Lito please she begged before she stopped talking. "Lucia no don't leave me i don't know the way, Lucy wake up please" Carlito cried shaking her. When he heard the man coming so he crawled under the car as the tears streamed down his face._

 _Seeing the man kick his sister to the ground " You would have been a nice piece of ass you stuck up bitch" he said in spanish as spit on her. Remember blondie El Diablo did this to you ayy your still breathing puta you got fight just like the old man but guess he is gone" and i am still here._

 _This is all the Torres's fault i told them i would take everything from them now where is that little bastard go huh i know he isnt going to go far from you" he said. " comer mierda sin importar lo que hagas para demostrar tu virilidad, todos sabemos lo que eres maricon" she whispered._

 _That enraged him so much so he slapped her across the face hard she just laughed when he says "No soy un puto maricon he shouted. " Bueno, tu maldito hombre y matarme no te hará tampoco uno" she says [Well your no fucking man and killing me isn't going to make you one either]. That's when he went to choke her but he heard the the sirens he ran off._

 _Everything else was a blur Carlito didn't know how he got to the hospital but when he woke up he found his uncle and his aunt at his side. Not soon after he found out Lucia had succumb to her injuries but her last actioin was to keep make sure he was safe and his aunt had fought to save her but she couldn't_

 **The barrage of knocks on the door broke him from his thoughts he grabbed a tank top and his robe. " Coming , who is it" he said as he answered the door that is when Elizabeth and Lucky came through the door.**

 **" Hey guys look i'm a little busy" Cruz says**

 **' I know Lucky told me he saw you with Gia again she isn't worth it you deserve better" Elizabeth says. Matter of a fact Nurse Rivera thinks your a looker and you guys would be perfect for each other she continued.**

 **Lucky just shrugged then mouthed i'm sorry " look i know you guys mean well but i like Gia okay we all have done things we wished we hadn't alright so lets just respect what i want okay" Cruz says.**

 **" Fine well why don't we make it a double date" she said still trying to**

 **' Liz let's leave the man to his business and respect his wishes shall we' Lucky says leading her out. " But" was all she could get out as Lucky pulled her out the apartment, Lucky i believe he deserves better then her she says.**

 **Cruz shook his head before going back to his room and got dress he had on brown shoes with light blue jeans and a tan pull over v neck with a vest. He opened his safe and looked at all the cash from his trust fund and everthing his parents and sisters owned was his an in there.**

 **So he would never have to use Carlos Cruz Tavares Jr. ever again he no longer exist. He quickly grabbed some cash and looked at a picture of his family and sighs and then the man who took them from him and but it back in the safe and closed it. When he showed up at her door step " hey i didn't know what kind of Wow you look amazingz " Cruz said as if his eyes were going to pop out his head.**

 **She had on a fitted blue dress with black stillettos she smiled at his reaction he coughed " Um i apologize i got you flowers i didn't know which one was your favorite so i got two of each he said as he gave it two her.**

 **That made her smile " Thank you" she says taking it and put them in a vase, my aunt says always bring flowers he said with a smile. Shall we he said as she grabbed her purse and they left.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Tavares's Lake house**

 **" Samantha what did you find out " Manolo asked calmly**

 **Sam laughed coldly " what did i find out " she says getting up pouring herself another drink. " I found out a whole lot but what i want to know is what you guys know because i know you had K.K do a search she says. All we knew was you dated Jason Morgan that was all and that you we're shot in his arms Manolo said.**

 **That's when Kat's head jerked up " are you fucking kidding Pa" she said looking at him in disbelief. " Yes Katherine because you are a hot head and you would have came here and set a fire we couldn't control" Manolo answered.**

 **"Why didn't you just tell me what you knew" Sam said**

 **Because the two of you are both hot head and i wasn't trying to control you we stopped the search. When you " said and i quote i'm not interested in what happen pa maybe it was a blessing in disguised and that you wanted me to leave it alone he said.**

 **Both Sam and Kat turned and looked at him " Since when do you listen to me" Sam said incredulously. I didn't plan on it but Esmerelda encouraged me to leave it alone because the last time we pushed. You left and she didn't want to lose you again so i had K.K cancel the search and only had him tell Kat certain things i knew would not raise her blood pressure or her already violatile temper he finished.**

 **" So Samantha what is it that you know" he asked as Kat sat next to her "yeah what's going on peanut" she say. And for the next thirty minutes she reiterated everything that Maxie told her having Esmerelda, Florio and Karina and other family member come in. Florio looked at Manolo as they both watched Kat who by now they knew she had a whole scenario in her head.**

 **They were going to send Karina after her but Esmerelda went instead when Kat stormed out the room.**

 **"Catalina calmate mi amor " Esmerelda said**

 **' How am i supposed to calm down Ma when these fucking assholes treated my baby sister like some fucking fourty ounce " Kat said punching the boxing bag. Easy think off your own born child " Esmerelda said placing her hand on her stomach gently. Kat's whole body tensed up " i want to hurt somebody Ma really bad" she says sitting down.**

 **I know you do but there is a way to do things Katherine and you can't let your anger get the best of you Esmerelda says. She was looking at this young woman " It's not your fault and even if you werent' incarcerated there was no gaureentee Sam would have let you in" the older woman said.**

 **"Ma i can't just do nothing and i am not about to forget either" Kat said**

 **Esmerelda smiled " i never said you had to my love but let us figure this out together with your sister so you don't go off half cocked" she says. " Fine but somebody is going to pay for the hell that happened to my sister" Kat said.**

 **" I wouldn't expect anything more from you my little stick of dynamite " Esmerelda says.**

 **" And when that time comes Katherine you can explode all over Port Charles" Manolo said from the door entering the gym. Kat you are valuable to this family because you are willing to do what needs to be done. When the rest are to squimish to do so i am going to need you to put a lid on that temper of yours for now okay he said.**

 **You and Lana know no bounds and that is good Manolo said kissing her on top the head now its time for us to make our presence none he says with a smile. Why don't you guys go take Tristian to see the fleet's and have Samantha go with you as he smiles at his wife. Oh and don't forget Daniel Esmerelda says looking at her husband.**

 **That is when Sam came in " are you okay " she said coming and put her arms around her sister. Yeah i'm okay it just made me very angry and i wasn't there to protect you or him she said pointing at Danny. Its alright but i have plans for them" Sam says with a telling grin, am i going to be able to blow some shit up Kat asked.**

 **Its a work in progress but right now i am to drunk to care and i have to go meet my new husband before he has to leave tomorrow Sam says as they leave the gym.**

 **The Coffee shop**

 **So sat at his desk " did you find anything on the cab" Sonny asked Stan.**

 **" Nothing yet man i did find the cab but the drivers were already switched out by the time our guys got there Stan says. Sonny sighs " What about anything on Manolo's where abouts in town" he says.**

 **Stan shook his head " Nothing yet" he said still typing on his computer.**

 **Do we have a name and address on the cab driver Sonny asked**

 **Yeah his name is Jeffrey Allans Sam was his last fare he cameback and clocked right out he lives right off Charles street Stan says.**

 **" Max" Sonny called i need you to make a trip he said**

 **" Sure thing boss what do you need me to do" Max says**

 **All i need to do is get info on where he dropped on Sam off at and get him to take you back there Sonny says.**

 **As Max shook his head and took Milo with him as two other guards took their place as the Giambetti brothers left. Stan them the information on where they should find Mr. Allans as he kept typing on his computer**

 **Tavares Lake house**

 **" Tio Corinthos has two guys going Mr. Allans house i think we are caught" K.K said from his seat. Manolo smiled " sobrino we are fine Corinthos will only be more disappointed because Calvin ,Hiro and Tony already cleared them out twenty minutes ago he said laughing.**

 **My goodness these people are just so hung up on finding Sam and you would think that with her not remembering them they would ease up. It's like they are trying to find something that belongs to them he says to Florio.**

 **" Compadre i don't know what is Michael's problem is Sam comes and goes as she pleases always has Florio says.**

 **"K.K what can you tell us about Alexis Davis " Manolo asked**

 **" Umm she is a pistol and given her age she had to had have Sam at age 16 years old we don't know who Sam's biological father is but look into Sam's Dna anaylsis to find that out he answers.**

 **Esmerelda sat down with her glass of wine " That seem so impersonal how about i put some fillers out there mother to mother" she says. I'm not hurting anyone she says with a shrug " she just booked at spa day for Saturday" K.K said.**

 **She smiled " then sobrino book me a spa day just me" Esmerelda said crossing her " this should be fun correcto she says.**

 **" Nah TiTi you do that subtly creepy shit like Elle do" K.K causing his father and uncle to laugh.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **When Max and Milo pulled up to th address they played it off as they entered the building " Do you have the money" Max asked.**

 **" yeah i have about five grand" Milo answered as they knocked on the apartment door then waited. Before knocking again several times before they picked the apartment lock and they were shocked by what they.**

 **The apartment had been cleaned out completely only thing left was a note on the back of the door. That read maybe next time with a smily face at the bottom of the page Max and Milo looked at each other. " The boss isn't going to be happy" Milo said as they turned and left they never noticed the car watching them.**

 **Santiago pulled out his phone " Olly you guys are up put on a hell of a show" he said as he and Calvin drove off.**

 **Kelly's diner**

 **Oliver and Kat made sure to be out in the open as possible after they found out who all the players. Sam made her way to the counter " hey can i get two ice cream sundae one with chocolate and strawberry ice cream and one with chocolate and vanilla and two chocolate milk shakes and a coffee thank you" she said.**

 **As Mike looked up in shock " Sam" he whispered**

 **" You know i have been getting that alot here did i know you or something " she said**

 **' Or something you and i had a really good relationship " Mike answered**

 **" Well sorry to disappoint you i have no idea who you are and but my nephew and my brother would really like those sundaes" she said. It was as if he was frozen " geeze honey i'm sorry it's just that we thought you died" he answered.**

 **Oh really well as you can see i am alive and breathing i apologize for being a bit short it's just that i am in a bit of a hurry she said with a smile.**

 **As he got the order ready he called Sonny to tell him the Milkshakes were done first as he personally brought them to the table himself.**

 **"Hey how are you doing this evening people" Mike said putting the sundaes in front of them.**

 **"We are fine thank you sir" Kat answered with a smile**

 **" Who is this handsome kid" he says trying to make conversation**

 **' He is my son" Kat answered which caused Mike to look in disbelief**

 **" But you don't look a day over 25" Mike says just then Sam's phone rings**

 **" Hello darling are you there well i am on my way okay see you soon" she says as she hangs up. Well as much as i love this family bonding i have to go ciao she says kissing all of them on the cheek. " Tris give titi a kiss " she says as she tapped her face making the boy blush " by Titi.**

 **"Going so soon i would love for you to stay a while" Mike says**

 **' i would love too but i have to go " she says as she left in a hurry just as she made it to the pier when she was stopped by one of Sonny's guards**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Pier**

 **Drew stood looking at his watch wondering what was taking her so long she said she was close. He was ready to go back to there hotel room and hold her in his arms and make love to his wife.**

 **"Chief Cain congratulation" his commanding officer says**

 **Drew smiled " thank You Lieutenant Cross" he said shaking his hand**

 **Marriage isn't to be taking lightly and i know you young folks get married in the heat of the moment. But it's serious business and commitment the older man said, I know sir he answered this man had believed in him and was there for him when his father died. Drew and his family owed this man a great deal because he and his wife helped his mom after his father death while he was overseas.**

 **Lieutenant have you ever just met someone and you knew from the moment you met them that this was it that is how i feel about her he said. Good you should feel that way about the woman you spend the rest of your life with. I remember when i met my Maribeth it was as if no one else was in the room she was protesting the vitenam war he said with a smile.**

 **And i was a young navy seal 19 years old and i approached her and she was angry because her brother had died in the war. From there Drew she challenged me every step of the way and she made me a better man and i understood her reasons. But she understood mines to and we just fell hard and fast but it wasn't always easy but i tell you it was worth it the man spoke.**

 **Drew smiled " she has been through so much already Lieutenant but she overcomes it all and we just have so much to figure out with her memories" he said. Well is she looking into that now the older man asked, yeah that is why she came here Drew answers. The best nerosurgeon works at a hospital here and he says her memories should start coming back on its own.**

 **We were worried that she would need some invasive surgery again but she doesn't Drew said, did you put her under your insurance Lieutenant Cross asked. Yes i did we did our wills and everything we got her medical records to and i gave it to Dr. Lindsay Drew says. Well Ryan and Regina are expecting so let's hope your next Lieutenant Cross said with a grin.**

 **" I hope so" Drew answered as he was beginning to worry as he looked at his watch**

 **Sam looked up " Excuse me bozo i am kind of in a rush" she said**

 **" Mr. Corinthos would like for you to speak with him" the man said leaving no room for discussion as another guy was behind her.**

 **'Listen i don't really give a shit about what this Mr. Corinthos wants so i have to go" she said trying to walk around him. But he blocked her " Its imperative that you meet with him Ms. McCall" the man said blocking her.**

 **She laughed " don't ever call me that again because my father is dead to me and its more imperative that i leave and i don't give a shit what this guy want's, now i am not going to tell you again to get the fuck out of my way" Sam says.**

 **Just then Kat sneaks behinds the guy blocking Sam and punches him in the middle of his back with her brass knuckles. As Sam turns around and kicks the other one in his groins " Oops i guess someone want be using those tonight" she says as both men buckled to the ground.**

 **One grabbed on to Kat's ankle almost causing her to fall but Sam caught her then kicked the guy continously until he let her go. Kat looked down at the guy and knelt down and grabbed his face " next time you grab me you will lose a fucking arm capiche" she said. Sam looked at her strangley " really that 's it i was so hoping for you to stomp him" she said as they walked away.**

 **" You didn't like my speech i thought it was good" Kat said walking Sam to the boat where they saw Drew talking to someone. " Ciao mama" Katherine said kissing her on the cheek as she saw Olly pull up on the side walk as they waved to Sam as Kat got in the car and they left.**

 **Sam walked up the ramp " hey " she said hugging Drew " Lieutenant Cross how are you this evening she says. Very well the older man said hugging her as well, " well i will leave you too it Chief his said patting Drew on the back and walked away. That's when Sam noticed Drew's bag " what's going on" she asked, causing him to smile at her curiousity.**

 **He rested his bags down " I have decided to postpone this tour and stay with you for now i will go in six months" he says holding her hands. Her face lit up " you did i thought you couldnt get out of it" she asked, Sam i couldn't leave you we just got married my wife needs me here right now he asnwered.**

 **That's when she jumped and hugging him then kissed him making him laugh as he picked her up off her feet swing her around. Which made her start laughing as he put her down " what took you so long" he asked. Oh i ran into another person who said they knew me she says, how did that go today he said grabbing his bags as they started to walk down the ramp.**

 **When she looked up and saw Kat and Olly still there " get in you crazy kids" Oliver said as Danny got out to open the door for his sister to let them in and got back in and drove away. Just as they drove off Sonny got to the pier finding Joey trying to get Mike in the car when Max went to help him.**

 **" What the hell happen" he asked**

 **'Mike was attack from behind she hit him with something in the back i don't know what and Sam kicked me in the nuts hard" Joey said.**

 **" How does this girl look" Sonny asks**

 **" She was about 5'6 dark hair dark eyes she was a brunette" he answered i didn't see her until he went down he tells Sonny.**

 **"What about Sam !"he asks**

 **She was Sam but didn't know me and didn't even care too but she didn't care about anything you wanted to speak to her about Joey says.**

 **" SON OF A BITCH WHICH WAY DID SHE GO" Sonny says**

 **' Down the pier towards the fleets' he answers**

 **" Why" he asked**

 **" I don't know boss she said it was important is all" Joey says**

 **Campinos restaurant**

 **" Wow i never new this restauarant was here" Gia said as they entered**

 **' It's a little spot i found driving around one day and the food is good this is where i come to remind myself of home Cruz said pulling her chair out. As she sat "so tell me detective where is home" Gia asked because last time you evaded my questions. I want to know about you where are you from do you have siblings she shot off.**

 **He smiled im from the city my parents are orginally from the Dominican republic i had two sisters Cruz said not looking up. Detective what can i get for you today the waitress aske as she came over.**

 **" Hey Maritza he said greeting her" this is Gia Campbell how are Rafael and the kids" he asked**

 **The woman shook Gia's hand nice to meet you and the kids are fine you should come to the baseball game on saturday i big bbq afterwards. Fernando is getting really good i am so happy for him he is trying out for the team when school starts again she say. That's good Maritza i have to see what my schedule looks like Cruz says.**

 **" Okay what can i get you today" Martiza said taking the note pad out her pocket**

 **' Do you eat pork " he asked as Gia shook her head yes**

 **" Okay let me get the platter with chicarron de pollo y puerco y carne and tostones and with white rice and beans and some pernil he said and a glass about of wine he said. As she took down the order and left " trust me the food is amazing here Cruz said.**

 **" You said you had two sisters" Gia said**

 **He knew it was coming it always does " Umm yeah they passed away " he answered**

 **"What about your parents" she asked**

 **I apologize my sisters and my parents died in a car accident he answered " gracias" Cruz said as they brought over the drinks. " Oh my gosh i'm sorry i didn't mean to bring up something that traumatic she says.**

 **" its not your fault you didn't know" Cruz replies**

 **' If you don't mind me asking how did that happen' Gia ask**

 **" Umm they were killed by a drunk driver my parents were picking them up from a concert and they were on the way back home" he said. He told the story with so much ease that she never doubted it he had told this same story all the time. Maybe one day he would find someone he could tell his secrets too like his uncle had his aunt and his father had his mother.**

 **He didn't know it yet but it was something in his eyes that lead Gia to believe it was more to the story then he let on. But she was smart enough to know that it was a sore subject and not to bring it up right now. " I'm sorry to hear that what part of the city you from i'm a brooklyn native" she said with a smile.**

 **Causing him to smile " THE BX BABY" Cruz said laughing doing the had sign for the Bronx which made her laugh.**

 **" Who does that anymore" Gia says**

 **' Its making a come back" he said laughing**


	29. Chapter 29

**Tavares Lake house**

 **Manolo and Florio sat up and waited for them having a drink Danny and Tristian came in first.**

 **" How did it go" Manolo asked**

 **Kat smiled " i didn't hurt him that bad" she said with a shrug as Sam and Oliver laughed it is true Sam said sitting next to Florio. Who kissed her ontop her head as she leaned on his shoulder.**

 **" So what happen" Florio asked**

 **' We went to Kelly's diner where Corinthos father works and Sam went to the counter and ordered for us and chatted it up with him and came and sat down. He most likely went and called his son Drew called Sam and she left Oliver said.**

 **Then when i left i got to the pier where two of this Corinthos guards or whatever came and got in my way on some bullshit about he wants to see me and it was imperative that i do so. I begged to differ they tried to flank me Kat came knocked him down i kicked the other in the balls and that was that Sam said with a laugh.**

 **" It was a good kick though" Kat said laughing**

 **Oliver laughed "his poor jewels" he said shaking his head**

 **You know it was kind of like when you were trying to teach her Karate and she got you right in the jewels Kat said as her and Oliver laughed. As Florio laughed as well " you did go down crumble like he Berlin wall" he said laughing , i glad my pain can give you good laughter Manolo said.**

 **But that is good but Katherine how hard did you hit him she shrugs " Pa I barely touched him" she said. Which only made Sam and Oliver laugh even harder Manolo shook his head and looked at Kat. Okay i punched him in the back with my brass knuckles but he was a big guy bigger then me and her Kat said pointing to Sam.**

 **"I can and saw someone hassling my baby sister and i was afraid for her safety and mines and my unborn child" she says. Causing Manolo and Florio to clap " that right there was perfect Kat keep that momentum" he said. Kat got up and bowed " thank you ladies and gentlemen" she says with a smile.**

 **But now you go back to Boston you have your appointment for the baby in a few weeks and Sam and Drew leave tomorrow for their honeymoon. And just lay low and you all comeback the same time it should give us time to play shadow games with him. Because if they can get you into the precinit Kat they will try to jam you up Florio says.**

 **Oliver and Kat left the following morning with Tristian and Danny in tow back home for a while. Well until Sam and Drew came back from their honeymoon which Sam was still shock. That he was able to get a reprieve so he could take her on her honeymoon which he wasn't telling her where they were going.**

 **They got on the plane " please tell me where your taking me i may not want to go" Sam said crossing her arms as she pouted. Drew smiled " nope" ughhh she groaned as she laid her head on his chest.**

 **When her head popped up with a mischievous grin on her face " can i changed your mind" she said.**

 **" No but you can feel free to try" Drew said**

 **' Your sure about that Mr. Cain' she said running her hand down his chest Umm how long do we have to go Sam says. As he watched her carefully as she climbed on top of him to straddle him as he held her hips.**

 **' We have a long way to go Mrs. Cain' he said as she kissed him he pulled her closer in his arms. As she rocked back and forth on his manhood when he whipped her shirt over here head tossing it to the floor. Pulling her bra down and taking her in his mouth as he caressed the other she gasped into his touch gripping his head to her chest.**

 **As he alternated between each breast " OOOOH GAWD DREW" she said as his tongue moved across her chest. When he took her lips with his as they struggled to unbutton his shirt finally getting it off and he went to her skirt pulling it up. That is when she released him form his restraints and took him in her hands stroking him back and forth.**

 **Drew laid his head back as he groaned as she moved down his chest before she took him in her mouth. Making him gasp as she worked her tongue over his manhood her head bobbing up and down. When he gripped her hair so she would take him deeper before she went faster.**

 **"Sssam" he stammered out as he tried to pull away but she gripped him tighter going faster. "FFFUCKKKK HONEY" he groaned as she looked up at him licking his balls sending him over the edge. Drinking him in as he threw his head back on the chair trying to catch his breathe.**

 **She kissed his lips he could no long take it he ripped her thong aside then burying himself inside. Covering her mouth with his as she shouted in pleasure and pain as he gripped her hips as she rode him slowly at fast. They were addicted to each other as they moved** **rhythmically with every thrust they lost themselves int each other.**

 **When he laid her on the chair bringing and brought each others to new heights until they fell asleep entangled in each others embrace. As Sam woke up he was running his hands through her long dark hair " hey husband are we there yet" she said sitting up.**

 **PCPD**

 **Cruz walked into the locker room whistling when Lucky came in " what's going on with you" he asked.**

 **"Nothing i'm having a good day partner" Cruz said**

 **' So you still went out with Gia" Lucky asked**

 **'Yes i did Lucky and we had a good time" he answered**

 **"After everything we told you " his partner says**

 **' Listen Lucky i get you guys went through but people change they mature" Cruz said**

 **" Alright i get it you don't see what we dobut be careful" Lucky says patting him on the shoulder as he left. Cruz looked at his pendant and his dog tags and kissed it and put it inside his shirt.**

 **When he stepped out " Hey we got roll partner" Lucky said as they left the station to start their shift.**

 **The moment they arrived on scene it was a bloodbath " What do we have" Cruz said to the patrol officer. " We have a family of 6 slaughtered everyone except 6 year old twins Luke and Logan they even killed the grandmother". No one noticed the pained expression that came over Cruz's face.**

 **There aunt won't be here until tuesday she lives in Austrailla and that is going to take her that long to get here the Officer said. Cruz turned his back " do you know what happen here or if the neighbors heard anything he said not looking inside the living room.**

 **" Where are the kids do you know if they seen anything" he asked as the officer lead him to them. I don't know Detective they haven't said anything the officer said, " Look i could talk to them " Lucky said.**

 **I got it Lucky go ahead i got this Cruz said not being able to step into that living room he knocked on the door. " Hey guys this is detective Cruz he is going to help" the officer said Cruz sat down " hey i want you to know i'm going to find the bad guys who did this to your family" okay he said.**

 **When Luke spoke " Stephanie put us in the closet when she heard mommy scream she said to stay there until she came back for us" the boy said. The bad man was angry because he couldn't find us but we hid inside the box Logan says. That is when the social worker came in Detective we need to take them and hold them to the aunt comes she said.**

 **No we can't take them out that door the perp is probably out there waiting for them he knew they exist. I will take them out the back and Cruz said she had never seen him like this. And true to his word he snuck them out the back door so no one would know that they were there.**

 **Some Where in Port Charles**

 **The man laughed to himself as he watched the news about the families murderers this city will know his name. As he continued to watch That is when he heard they found the boys and they are in police custody sent him into a rage.**

 **"NOOOOOOO" he shouted so loud that he woke up his companion**

 **"What the matter baby" he said**

 **In that moment the young man didn't know just how much danger he was in.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Some Where in Port Charles**

 **After getting Mike to a safe house Sonny had the doctor come and see him there so they wouldn't have to take him to the hospital. That is when the doctor came out of the room " how is he doc" Sonny asked. Well he is resting now i gave him some pain meds for his back so it should stop in a couple of days.**

 **Mr. Corinthos Mike was hit in the back what look like a brass knuckles and whoever hit him knew where to hit him. Because it seem strategic right in the middle of the back but not hard enough to do any damage to the spine. So that is the good part but the bad is he will be laid up for the next few days.**

 **That is when Stan came " do you have the picture" Sonny asked as he took off his bag that carried his computer. As he took out his laptop Joey is this the woman you seen " he said showing him a picture of Kat.**

 **" Yes that her Mike grabbed her leg and she almost fell but Sam caught her and started kicking him viciously" Joey says.**

 **STAN I WANT YOU TO FIND NOW! Sonny says**

 **Tavares Lake house**

 **It was the wee hours of the morning when Cruz knocked on the door when his aunt opened the door. "Carlito come in" she said when she saw two small little boys with him as he rushed them in.**

 **"Hi Titi" his answered**

 **' I was surprised when you called what can i do for you" Esmerelda said**

 **" Hey guys sit right here okay" he said to the boys as him and his aunt stepped aside to talk.**

 **"I wouldn't ask but i need a really big favor i need you to keep them until their aunt gets here on tuesday. Someone slaughtered there whole family and i know they are still after them Cruz said. Why didn't the social workers take them Carlito Esmerelda says knowing it was more to the story.**

 **"Titi it would put everyone else at the group home in danger" Cruz says**

 **"And what else aren't you telling me " she says**

 **Cruz looked down and sighs he knew his aunt held no punches " i think its the man in the mask , I think its EL DIABLO he said. What makes you think that is him he has been radio silent since your were a child.**

 **" NO he hasn't Titi when i became a cop i looked into it he has been doing this since then but they haven't caught him because he spreads it out all over the country" Cruz answers. Its his M.O Titi and their older sister Stephanie she favors Lucia alot its like he is perfecting the murders trying to recreate what they did that night he finishes.**

 **Titi it's was a bloodbath he even killed the 75 year-old woman it's just the way the room was set. It looked just like that night Cruz Saud with a haunted look in his eyes.**

 **She looked at him with soft eyes i will take them until their aunt comes but you have to come and check on them she replies. " Thank you i mean it your the best" he said hugging her as she kissed him on the cheek. He then walked over to the boys " hey guys this wonderful woman here is going to look after you okay" he says.**

 **"Are you going to come back" Logan says with his sad brown eyes looking at Cruz as his aunt watched on. " Yeah i am going to come back i just need to make sure we get the bad man okay" he answered the boy. Neither boy knew what it was but when Esmerelda stuck her hand out they took it.**

 **Tahiti**

 **When they landed Sam was then again thrown when he lead them to there honeymoon suite. It was right on the water " you know i can't take credit for this it was all Florio and Manolo" Drew says.**

 **Is that so" Sam said with a smile**

 **' Yeah i had no idea where to go i was thinking New Zealand but Danny said you guys had already been there and Kat mentioned Tahiti. So it seem like the perfect choice to me and Manolo and Florio insisted on paying for it so here we are. "I know you only let them pay because of me so thank you but trust me its better this way" Sam says. She knew that people would be looking for her so it was better it was under someone else's name.**

 **As she laid down on the bed " this is like a dream come true you know" she continued as he pulled his shirt off and laid down next to her. " You know we are going to figure out what to do about your memories" he said moving the hair that fell in her face.**

 **I know we are but i am alittle afraid of what i am going to find out you know when Maxie told me i was so angry. And i just can't for the life of me understand why i would be so stupid you know. He caressed her face gently " we will find out" he said as he kissed her before both of the fell asleep.**

 **Port Charles**

 **They had just found another body 25 year old male found gutted on the other side of town it turns out he lived in the same building as the Bennett family. " Colin had have several arguments with Jeremy Bennett the oldest" an older woman said.**

 **"How So " Lucky asked**

 **' Colin was upset that the owner gave them apartment and he let it be known he felt that he didn't get the apartment because he was homosexual" she says. But the owner gave them the apartment because their family was bigger especially with Peggy 's mom living with them now.**

 **"What did you think about it" Cruz asked**

 **' Me personally I think the boy was a drama queen all he does is party his grandparents use to live there they gave him their place, but he just wants what he wants" she says.**

 **"Do you know why someone would murder him" Lucky asked**

 **' Drugs there was always this older man that he brought from but I try to mind my own business' she says.**

 **"How does this man look" Cruz asked**

 **I only seen him once he doesn't look like one of those people you want to stare at for to long but he was a light skin Hispanic man about 5'9 dark hair and well dressed She says.**

 **" Thank you again Mrs. Ernest" the detectives says**

 **Your welcome officers I hope you find who killed those nice people they didn't deserve that she says closing her door. As they looked at each other " But she's minding her own business right " Cruz says sarcastically.**

 **As they left the man watched them leave trying to hear any information on the streets about the kids. It still haunted him to this day that bitch laughing at him he was a man. He tried for years to find Carlito but to no avail there were so many people with that name.**

 **This was her fault she made him do this what was so special about her huh he found himself needing again wanting . So he pulled off heading to the other side of town to look for something to feel that needed. He knew he was running out of time he need to finish what he started all those years ago.**

 **Carlito was the last piece of the puzzle he thought as he walked into the bar when he spotted just what he was looking for he smiled as he ordered his drink.**

 **And watched they were so easy to get to him as his mind wondered her name was like hell fire on his lips. As her face came to his mind laughing she was still laughing at him as he shook it off locking eyes with his target before seeking his prey.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Port Charles**

 **Manolo decide to got for a stroll parking his car and taking Jasiel to the docks with him so the boy could feed the ducks. He enjoyed the boys squeal and laughter every time he feed them**

 **" Ten cuidado, no te acerques tanto al borde Jasiel" Manolo says**

 **" Tío mira los patos" the boy said**

 **' I know mijo you are the only one who appreciates the simplicity of it all" he says knowing him being out in the open would get Sonny's attention. Florio and Santiago had took the kids to the park and let them run around so that way they were spread out. When Sonny got the call that Manolo was on the pier he moved on it fast taking Max and Milo with him.**

 **Just as he got there he saw him with a little boy "** **El tío me cortó" Jasiel said**

 **" No te preocupes chamaco" Manolo said picking him up and throwing him in the air and catching him as the boy laughed.**

 **" Your a hard man to find Manolo" Sonny said from behind them causing Manolo to smile**

 **" Find for what Corinthos" he said putting the boy down " Siéntate aquí y no te muevas" he said.**

 **' Pero tío los patos" Jasiel said innocently, i know chamaco but wait okay**

 **'I heard you were in town but that was a week or two ago' Sonny said**

 **Well amigo i wasn't here on business Michael so why would i have to give you a heads up Manolo said. As Sonny nodded " Is that so, and what is that " he asked already knowing what it was about.**

 **"Is there something you need to ask me Corinthos" Manolo said giving Jasiel his snack**

 **" Yes Why are you in Port Charles" Sonny asked**

 **" Like i said before i am here on some family business" he responds.**

 **' Family huh like Jason's girlfriend" Sonny says**

 **" I don't keep myself apprise to what or whom your enforcer is screwing" Manolo asnwers back with a grin. Sonny chuckles fair enough " how do you know Sam McCall " he asks , just then Manolo's phone rings.**

 **" Digme Mi Reina are you sure okay i am on my way" he says, well Corinthos we have to finish this conversation another time "Jasiel vamanos" he says.**

 **"Leaving already we just started our chat" Sonny says**

 **Manolo laughs " yeah well i told you that i was her on a family matter and my doctor is waiting i will have my people call your people he said picking up Jasiel and leaving.**

 **" Tell Cody to follow them we need to find Sam and fast" Sonny says**

 **Maxie was stoppng to get her coffee from the coffee shop " hey what's up now" she says into the phone as a smiled came across her lips. " I can do that its one of my favorite pass times okay will do " she says as she looks up and sees Spinelli and smiles. " Hey Sam umm how is the honeymoon" Maxie said knowing she piqued his interest.**

 **Oh my gosh he took you where that has to be amazing just take alot of pic's and i will forgive you for getting married and not inviting me she says grabbihg her coffee to go. She watched him from outside rush to look it up " it worked like a charm whose next" Maxie said walking away.**

 **As Cody was following Manolo he was cut off by someone on a motorcycle sliding front of his car. Making him stop " Shit " he said getting out the car that is when the motorcyclist got up.**

 **" What the fuck watching where your going" she said**

 **' Sweetheart you came out of nowhere in front of my car' Cody said watching the car get further away. " Listen how about i give you a thousand dollars and you get lost clearly you are trying to get hit reaching in his pocket here take it go he said**

 **" Fine i won't call the cops on your ass" she said taking the money and got back on her bike and he got back in his car and took off. She smiled and took out the phone " Papi you and Jah can go he just took off after you and he will be looking for that car" Emy said with a grin speeding off.**

 **PCPD**

 **'So Diane says you have to stay in lock up until your trial" Sonny says**

 **As Jason sighs " any leads on Sam yet" he asked**

 **" Yeah Lulu seen her in the Metro Court Hotel restaurant with Maxie but by the time Carly and I got there they were gone. And we found the cab she took home and we got his name and address but when Max and Milo got there.** **Someone had already cleaned out his apartment but Mike did see her at Kelly's i sent Joey and Mike after her but and this Katherine attacked them a few days ago.**

 **But i did see Manolo earlier he said he was here on family business so he didn't have let me know he was here but i have Cody following him.** **So we should have a address on him and then we can get a visual on Sam and where he is staying Sonny finishes**

 **"How is she " Jason says**

 **"From what Mike and Joey said she seems fine much like how she was before like when i met her. But i did find something interesting that they said she was in a rush to go down by the fleets Sonny says.**

 **Jason looked up at Sonny strangely " Sam was never into Fleet week" he said**

 **" I know i found it strange too so i sent a couple of guys down there to find out they are taking off today Sonny says.**

 **"What did he say about knowing Sam Sonny" Jason says**

 **' He claim he doesn't keep up with your personal life and i asked him about Sam but his wife called and something was going on he answers. Jason looks at Sonny incredulously " come on Sonny you don't believe that anymore then i do" he says.**

 **" Look Jason we are going to find her and i will talk to her myself" Sonny says**

 **"That is the thing we don't know what Maxie told her she could have told her anything" Jason says**

 **Maxie is supposedly her friend but she doesn't know about your relationship so she can say anything now i don't know how close they have gotten but i doubt she knows anything Sonny says. When all of the sudden " Stone cold i have the most direst of new" Spinelli said rushing in but stop when he saw Sonny.**

 **As the young man look between the two older men " umm what is it Spinelli" Jason said looking at him. Umm was all he got when Stan came in right behind him " oh did you tell them" Stan asked. "This news would be better coming from you there friend" Spinelli said trying to dodge a bullet.**

 **"What would you have done if i didn't show up Spinelli you would have just told them right so go ahead man finish Stan says neither of them wanted to say it.**

 **" Will one of you just spit it out already" Sonny said getting agitated.**

 **"Umm i think we found what they were trying to hide" Stan says, As Spinelli silently cursed himself as Stan waited for him to finish.**

 **" We think your Lady Love is betrothed to someone else" Spinelli says**

 **' What' Sonny said not understanding the kid Stan shook his head dreading what he was about to say. "Umm what he means is we think Sam is either married or engaged to someone else" he said.**

 **" What would you think that" Sonny asked reading the pained expression on his brother's face. I...I... because the day after our computers where down Sam and a man named Andrew Cain got a marriage license Stan says.**

 **Spinelli inwardly groaned " And i heard the bad blonde one say which i assume she was talking to your lady love how is the honeymoon" he says looking down. He felt bad for Jason because he saw how much this guy loved this girl he searched for her for almost a year.**

 **" Were did you hear her say that at" Sonny says**

 **' Umm the blonde one and i were at your coffee shop the blonde one went to relieve herself when the bad blonde one came in on the phone he says. Sonny looked at Jason " i need you two to find out everything about this Andrew Cain guy now" he says.**

 **"I have looked into him" Stan says**

 **' And ' Sonny says**

 **" He is a Navy seal he probably was on one of the fleets probably why she was going down there but i can't find anything else on him "he continues.**

 **" Why there has to be something on this guy Stan" Sonny responds**

 **' Yeah there should be but everything is classified" he replies**

 **That is when Jason spoke "what about his drivers license" as Spinelli went to work " damn it" he said in frustration.**

 **" What happen " Sonny and Jason asked**

 **" Somebody is blocking me i can't hack" Spinelli said**

 **" Me either " Stan said as they all shared a perplexed look**

 **As they brought Jason back to his cell he saw Cruz " you were friends with Sam right" he asked.**

 **" Yeahh why" Cruz shot back**

 **Did she tell you about having a sister Jason asked**

 **"I wouldn't betray her trust by telling you Jason" he said**

 **" If you cared you would be trying to help her " Jason responds**

 **' If i cared that funny coming from you or are we getting why she left in the first place with your constant belittling her and not giving her a choice and treating her like a child. I love Sam she is my friend and i she told me where she would go i still wouldn't tell you anything the detective said.**

 **Don't try to lay that bullshit guilt trip on me Jason did you or Alexis think of what Sam wanted just once she would be here safe and none of this would have ever happened Cruz continued. " Then help me make it right help me find her and see what the hell is going on" Jason said.**

 **Cruz shook his head " you still don't get it this is your fault" he said as he walked off.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Boston Massachusetts**

 **Mid of July**

 **Danny was walking to school he noticed someone was following him so when he saw his friend he grabs her hand. " Don't look but i think someone is following me if anything happens here call my sister" he said as he hugged her. She memorized the license plate number as they walked inside the building.**

 **" Kat i'm scared i saw a strange car following me after i got off the train" Danny said as he called his sister. "Okay" he said but think if they told him about any bad man after them he would remember that he thought.**

 **But he wouldn't worry about it Kat always came through for him so he justs went to class like he normally does.**

 **Tavares house**

 **" Lana come here hon i need a favor" Kat called as she called her from the back yard**

 **' What's up Kat' she said coming inside**

 **" I need you to get Danny he said he noticed someone following him from the train station and i am pretty sure its Corinthos and his bitch" Kat says**

 **Which made Lana laugh as Kat just shrugged " Probably i mean you did put one of his guys on his ass" she said laughing even more. " No i heard Morgan paid the hospital a visit while we were in Port Charles" Kat says.**

 **"Ahaha so what do you need me to do" Lana says**

 **' Okay i need you to get rid of them he does good with remembering we he has to go but it's when he get's scared and nervous he starts to forget i just need you to help him not be afraid Kat says.**

 **Lana smiled " That's it piece of cake" she said**

 **" Oh yeah and he has that date with Evangeline so definitely get those guys out of there " Kat said.**

 **"Anything darling" she said kissing Kat on the cheek , hey , hey, where's my kids Olly said tapping his cheek. Making Tristan laugh as Kat shook her head and kissed him on the cheek then on his lips.**

 **" Better but where's my kiss Lana" he said laughing as his wife slapped him in the chest.**

 **" Your a real smart ass you know that " she said wrapping her arms around his neck as Lana left.**

 **When she got there she took a picture of the license plate and reported it to the police. After several minutes they should up getting Danny enough time to go his way she laughed as the cops found their weapons.**

 **Tahiti**

 **Sam looked out on to the water when Drew came up behind her and kissed her on the neck as he wrapped his arms around her.**

 **" What are you thinking about" he asked**

 **' Am thinking that this is my new favorite place in the entire world' Sam said with a smile.**

 **" Me too" he said**

 **Come along wife let's go on an adventure he said taking her hand and lead her down to the beach. Where they met an instructor " What are we here for" Sam said watching Drew suspicously. "We are taking the ATV tour" he said with raised eyebrows watching her face light up as the man lead the way.**

 **As she turned on the ATV she looked at Drew and smiled as she took off with him right behind her. She was going at top speed through the trails it was exhilarating when she stopped short waiting for Drew to catch up.**

 **" Come on Chief keep up" she said before starting it again**

 **Kelly's Diner**

 **August 2007**

 **Gia sat waiting for him to come they had been talking nonstop since their date he was an amazing dancer. A perfect conversationalist but there was something dark in his eyes that intrigued her even more. And the most all he was challenging and guarded every time she asked him about himself would tense up.**

 **" Hey missy what are you thinking about so intensely" Cruz said sitting down as they smiled at each other. As he kissed her on the hand gently " Oh nothing world domination" she replies with a grin. Her skin tingled were he kissed her he was so gentle the way he held her hand.**

 **" So what are we getting" he ask, " I don't know detective i can't seem to get what did you call it chicarron she says. " Chicharron" he said with a smile its basically fried chicken , pork, beef i guess i made you a believer huh. Brought you over to the other side he said jokingly , Yes you have it was really good Gia said.**

 **So since we can't have that what will it be detective she said holding his hand " i guess we will have a burger and fries" Cruz says. " So what are you doing now" Gia asked, " umm me i went to the gym i finished work now i am going to go home and sleep because i have the next few days off he says.**

 **"Oh really so what are you going to do with these next few days off " she asked with a raised eyebrow. I don't know I might see if this girl wants to go out with me but she has been hiding lately so I don't know.**

 **But I don't think it was that bad of a first date he said with a grin as she laughed. You know maybe she has been busy and not to mention aren't you trying to find that wacko who killed that family she replies.**

 **As he laughs it was a perfect first date the best one I have been on in a while she says. Me too he said with a smile, so I have an idea how about you come by my place tomorrow and I will cook you a meal.**

 **He gasp in shock putting his hands on his cheeks" really counselor your penciled me in I'm so excited" Cruz said laughing. Oh shut up she said folding her arms after she pushed him just then Georgie put their food on the table.**

 **"Hey Georgie how are you he says**

 **I'm fine Cruz how are you are you still not celebrating your birthday this year she asked. Nope no matter how you and Maxie try to trick me into either he said laughing. Georgie just smiled her and Maxie already had a full proof plan to get him to celebrate his birthday.**

 **"So when's your birthday" Gia asked**

 **" Friday" he said nonchalantly**

 **So your birthday is this Friday and you have off and you not excited she said. I don't really celebrate my birthday it's just another day to me he Cruz says.**

 **Really you have too it's your special day if your not going to celebrate it you should at least have the people who think your important celebrate it Gia said. He tried to avoid eye contact he kind of expected it of Maxie and Georgie he never told anyone why he never celebrated his birthday.**

 **It may have been his birthday day but it was his mother's birthday day too. Ever since he was old enough to voice it he made everyone one know he didn't want to celebrate it. But he didn't have it in his heart to take that from Maxie and Georgie sad so he just went along with it.**

 **Gia noticed he was preoccupied in his own thoughts " hey you okay " she asked**

 **" Me yeah i'm fine " he said with a smile**

 **" So my place tomorrow" she said**

 **" Most definitely do you want me to bring a bottle of wine or something he aske"**

 **Umm no how about you just bring your appetite Gia said just then Nikolas and Emily came in. She didn't notice them until they came over " Gia i didn't know you were in town" Emily said. Gia looked up and rolled her eyes " Righttt like Elizabeth didn't run and tell you i was here weeks ago" she said shaking her head.**

 **Cruz looked up noticing her annoyance he grinned " Hey Emily, Nikolas how is little Spencer" he said changing the subject. Knowing they could go on for hours about the boy so could Sam she adored him and he her.**

 **Hey Cruz what are you guys doing about these bodies popping up all over town its a new one every few days Nikolas asked. It's an ongoing investigation Nikolas i can't really comment on it Cruz answered. We would love to stay and chat but she has to get back to work and i driving her so see you guys around he said paying the bill and leaving.**

 **When she turned and kissed him on his lips as breathing each other in until they had to pull away. His hands lingered on her cheeks using his thumbs to caress her faces " i should get you back to work" he said. Coughing nervously umm yeah work she said staring into his eyes.**


	33. Chapter 33

_This chapter is heavy on Gia and Cruz but not to worry Sam, Drew , Olly and Kat will be back in the next chapter. Gia Campbell- Marisa Ramirez_

 **Port Charles**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Carly was watching the news as Sonny came in " have you seen this Sonny they murdered a whole family but the two little boys then the neighbor but i think the neighbor did it with help and whoever did it killed him" she said as he sat down. Yeah i have some of my guys looking into but they haven't found anything yet Sonny replies.**

 **" Any news on Sam i know Jason will be happy once this trial is over so he can look for her" Carly said**

 **'Yeah but its not good ' Sonny said**

 **"Why what happened " she asked**

 **He sighs " we have reason to believe Sam is married or engaged to someone else Stan and Spinelli found a marriage license. But Spinelli heard Maxie talking to Sam and asked her how was the honeymoon. It just doesn't seem like Sam just to marry some guy she probably known a couple of months" Sonny said.**

 **" That doesn't sound like her either so what do you think" Carly says**

 **' Well i am trying to find everything on this guy but so far nothing" he says**

 **" Who is this guy" she asked**

 **" His name is Andrew Cain he is a navy seal" Sonny said as Carly eyes grew wide in shock as she covered her mouth.**

 **" What happened Carly" Sonny asked**

 **" Umm i think he was here in the hotel i remember the name because he requested a bunch of flowers for the honeymoon suite" she said in shock. As Sonny closed his eyes and sighed " how are we going to tell Jason she is married" Carly asked.**

 **" How does he look" he asked**

 **" Umm he is about 6'0 Sandy blonde hair blue eyes he had a light beard and he was kind of stocky" she said.**

 **" Shit and when was this" Sonny said**

 **" It was during fleet week around the forth of July" she answered**

 **" That was at least a month ago" Sonny said coming to think about it he had heard from Manolo in weeks so where the hell was Sam. He got up and hugged her " I have to go get to the bottom of this" Sonny said.**

 **Gia's house**

 **They had been dating for a few weeks now this was the first time he was coming over to her place she had been okay with taking things slow. But she didn't know what it was about him he was alluring but secretive. And kissing him yesterday set a blaze inside her that wouldn't dull she had never felt like this before not with Nikolas or Zander.**

 **This was different he was attentive and considerate he didn push everything he did was subtle. She could definitely see herself falling for him they talke all the time but he worked 12 hour shifts most days so they didn't get to spend more time together. But he did say he would move some things around to spend some more time with her.**

 **Turns out Mac had gave him the days with knowing what Maxie and Georgie where planning but Cruz was none the wiser. He was just happy to have the few days off he had been working nonstop to find this serial killer. They had pulled her into helping them its funny his relationship with the Jones girls was like a big brother to them.**

 **When she saw him slam Dillon Quartermaine into a wall outside Kelly's a few weeks ago for chasing after Lucky's little sister for whatever she didn't want to know. She shook her head as she tasted her gumbo " good" she said looking around her apartment.**

 **Then there was a knock at the door she smiled " coming" Gia shouted looking at herself one last time in the mirror before answering.**

 **" Hi wow you look amazing" Cruz said staring at her as she welcomed him in he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he entered the apartment.**

 **It made her smile " well you don't look to bad yourself Detective" she answered, I bought a bottle of wine Riesling" he said.**

 **" Oh you didn't have too i have beer and wine inside but thank you for this " Gia said as he sat on the couch. He smiled this fits you to a T Cruz said looking around " you think so" she asked.**

 **" Definitely" he said as she sat down next to him getting comfortale on the sofa**

 **' So what did you do today' she asked**

 **Me i did absolutely nothing he said laughing it was the best nothing i have done in a long time Cruz said moving closer. When her timer went off " hold let me check on the food" she said putting her hand on his thigh as she got up. Cruz closed his eyes whispering to himself " Down boy" as he shook his head " Hey Cruz would you like a beer" Gia called from the kitchen.**

 **" Yeah sure" he answered as she downed the entire beer and fanned herself " Get it together Campbell" she said. Then grabbed another then she came back with two beers in her hands handing him one and sat down. As he turned to her " so what's for dinner can i go take a peek did you burn it" he said jokingly.**

 **NO i didn't she said shoving him lightly on his shoulder, " have you ever had gumbo" Gia asked. "I have heard of it i have never had it before look you will be popping my gumbo cherry " he said laughing. It caught her off guard because he was normally more subtle her entire body felt hot she picked up her beer drinking it.**

 **She was flustered it made him smile as he ran his finger across her skin " Umm you ready to eat" she said nervously. As he stared at her " anytime you ready counselor i could eat" he said watching her lick her lips. Yeah let's go she said jumping up and leading him to the kitchen.**

 **Where she had the wine with salad and she grabbed the bowls and the bread on placed it on the table. After dinner she cleared the table " you want me to help" he said rolling up his sleeves. Umm no i'm just going to wash these off before i put them in the dishwasher she answered.**

 **She could feel his breathe on her skin she closed her eyes and sighs " well i'm going to help anyway my aunt always says that if she cooks you wash the dishes" he said with a smile. When she turns around to face him he was right there gazing into her eyes thats when he caressed her face before he kissed her gently at first.**

 **Before pulling back " i have been thinking about doing that all evening" Cruz says, when she grabs his face kissing him back. When he picked her up putting her on the counter and gripping her waist. As he lead a trail of kisses down her neck before taking her tongue in his mouth.**

 **Pulling the straps to her dress down her chest when he looked up at her to see if she wanted to stop she shook her head yes. That is whe he pulled her bra down then taking her breast in his mouth. " She gasped as he worked his tongue over her as he played with the other when she pulled his vest of throwing it on the floor.**

 **" Wait , Wait fuckkk" Gia whispered**

 **As he pulled back " what what happened you changed your mind" Cruz says**

 **" Um no i think she should move this to my bedroom" she said as he watched her with lust in his eyes. Okay then lead the way counselor he said kissing her again as she tried to pull away " Oh gawdd" she pants.**

 **She slides of the counter leading him to her bedroom dimming the lights before he picked her up and walked them to the bed and laying her down. Sliding her dress down then pulling it off as he stood back and stared at her as he licked his lips before kissing her. As she pulled his shirt over his head then moving her hand to undo his pants but his belt got jammed.**

 **" Fuck" he said as they struggled with his belt when she slipped her hand inside his pants gripping him. " That's not helping at all he said as she laughed before she reached inside draw for scissors.**

 **" Do you want to cut it off" Gia said laughing as he cut his belt off throwing it aside with his pant on the floor**

 **" Not funny" Cruz said**

 **"Just a little bit funny she said before he kissed her again sliding the condom on then entering her slowly. Taking her lips in his drowning out her screams of passion she gripped his back.**

 **"Fuck, Fuck, fuck oh my gawd Cruz yessss" she chanted as they moved rhythmically with each other. When he took her hands in his putting them over her head as he pounded in her continously. As he groan into her neck licking and sucking on her neck she felt as if she was about to explode the faster he went.**

 **She wrapped her legs around his waist as he let her hands go gripping the bedframe "shit, shit i'm to... fuck he slamming inside her. "OOOOOhhh GAWD, YES, YESSSSS " Gia shouted as they both met their end. "Damnnn" he whispered breathlessly kissing her before pulling out and laying on his back pulling her closes to him before falling asleep**


	34. Chapter 34

**Port Charles**

 **Mid August**

 **The PCPD had there hands full with a serial killer who they named the slasher he had dropped 5 bodies separate from the murder of the Bennett family. Everyone else was scratching their heads but Cruz he had a gut feeling who it was. But what threw him for a loop was the killings of these gay men because that was never apart of his original M.O.**

 **He went from place to place slaughtering families this was something different what changed why target these men. Cruz stood there racking his mind and to make things even more complicated was he was falling for Gia and hard. He couldn't stop him and it scared the hell out of him if he told her the whole story would she walk away he couldn't do that again open himself up like that again.**

 **The young detective rolled his neck " you know your father use to do that it drove your mother crazy" someone said from behind him. Making him smile " Hi Titi" he said walking over and hugged him "Dios mío estás comiendo" Esmerelda said.**

 **He laughed "yes Titi i am eating" Cruz said with a grin**

 **"You were always slim but this is thin Mijo even for you" she said**

 **" Well they all can't cook like you Titi" he responds smiling**

 **" You okay" she asked him sitting down**

 **Cruz sighs " i don't know Titi" he said running his hand over his face, it's just so much going on you know. I know its him Titi , i know in my gut its him but we aren't catching any breaks. " Carlito are you sure its him or is it what you want to see because you want to hold him accountable for what happen" Esmerelda says.**

 **" Titi i'm not crazy i have study all of the cases just like that one there have at least 12 murders in the last 20 years Titi. And all of it is the same they have a daughter that favors Lucia and he lets the little boy live before he comes back and kills him. I am the only one who has lived in the last 20 years he finishes.**

 **Carlito i don't doubt mi amor but you are charged by emotion and it will cloud your judgement. Pass by the house talking to your uncle unbeknownst to either of them someone walked up listening. You have carried this for 20 years hiding and not living your life they wouldn't want that for you at all.**

 **He bent his head as she rubs his back " you need to let it go and be happy and do what your sisters never got to enjoy" Esmerelda said. That's when he looked up and smiled " well i did meet someone Titi she is amazing she smart, she is funny and she is sexy he says as his smile fades. And i think we would be great together Cruz finishes, " but" she asked watching him closely.**

 **" What if i tell her the whole story and then realizes it just to much for her to take i can't do that again Titi" he said.**

 **Her eyes softened " Mijo listen to me i know the last person you opened up to hurt you and left saying you were damaged and you believe that , but we are all a little damaged Cruzito" she says. He ran his hands through his curly hair as he sighs " how do i tell her i am not a sane as i claim to be" he says.**

 **Dime algo, ¿confías en ella? Esmerelda asked**

 **" Yes i do trust her Titi it's just that i am scared to trust it Tia look at what happen Dianelys and Vicente" he said.**

 **" Carlito i know what happen to them , but your missing the bigger picture they loved each other you can't be to afraid to take a chance on love its precious" she says. Your uncle was afraid to he went through the same thing that you did that scary. And he had several horrible days until the day he found your father i just had Junior and we were in spanish harlem.**

 **They saw us before we saw them and your father called his name and your know your uncle he is so rude he goes. "Y Qué por que tú me llamas" and when he turns around it was as if he saw a ghost and he couldn't believe it. And they were both filled with so much emotion they cried and your father held him for dear life.**

 **Even with everything they lost they were still able to find love and so will you give her a chance not everyone will turn you away. But you can't be scared try she said cupping his face wiping the tears away.**

 **" Titi when will this pain every go away" Cruz said with tears in his eyes**

 **She looked at him solemnly " mijo it never goes away but you learn to live with it" Esmerelda said. Gia stood in shock what was he not telling her and why was this woman calling him Carlito he never told her his aunt was here. I should go he said wiping his tears away, Cruzito your not alone we lost them too you know she said as she kissed him on his forehead and walked away.**

 **Just as he turned to leave he walked right into Gia " HI i was just coming to find you" he said. "Really what the hell is going on Cruz or Carlito whatever your name is " she said angrily. " Gia please just let me explain" he said pleadingly , when a man stopped when he heard the name to watch the couple.**

 **As he watched the young man as he went after his lover when he saw Cruz's face his eyes went wide then he smiled. Can we please just go someone where and i will tell you everything he said , " fine " she said with her arms across her chest. Just then his phone rang " What" he shouted shaking his head fine i am on my way Cruz said.**

 **Can i meet me later for dinner at my place and i will explain everything i promise i have to get to work he says as he lead her away. That is when the man smiled " what an angel" he whispered following them in the shadows.**

 **Gia was angry and she didn't understand why she was so angry when she knew there was more to the story. And why he never liked to talk about himself or his family what happened that could be so bad. Taking out her computer and trying to get a search going but she couldn't find anything past the last 8 years which gave her pause.**

 **But she would have to wait until they spoke and she grabbed her stuff and turned to leave the diner. Just as she got to her car she was grabbed from behind but she fought kicking him in the groins hard. He shouted in pain as she turn face him she sprayed him with mace before kicking him again for good measure and got in her car and sped off.**

 **" BITCH' he spat angrily , as he got up and ran off before the cops came but he will get her and Carlito he thought . When she got a safe enough distance she stopped in front the precinct and ran straight to him she was still shaking.**

 **" Gia what happen your shaking" Cruz said**

 **Ssomeone tried to attack me she stammered out**

 **" Are you okay did the hurt you" he said looking her over**

 **' No i kicked him in the groin and then maced him and i got in my car and drove away" she answered as he sat her down.**

 **Where was this happen he asked as Lucky looked on " the alley to the left of Kelly's she said as Lucky grabbed an patrol officer and left.**

 **" What can you tell me about the perp" Cruz asked**

 **' I dont know he was well built he had on a gold ring a double ring' he was light skin was all i saw' she said. Your staying at my place until we find this guy and i know your safe she was getting ready to put up a fight. "Gia there is a serial killer running around here hacking people and i don't want that to be you, you mean to much to me" he said.**

 **Some Where in Port Charles**

 **" FUCK" he yelled as he pounded on the wall when he looked up think he saw her  
**

 **' Look at you your pathetic your no man ,Mírate, eres patético tu no hombre"**

 **" Shut up you stupid bitch" he shouted as he tried to cover his eyes**

 **"tisk, tisk te asustaste patético pedazo de basura, te dije que matarme no te daría lo que quieres. Y todavía no pudiste reemplazarme she said tauntingly (tisk, tisk are you scared you pathetic piece of garbage i told you that killing me wouldn't get you what you want. And you still couldnt replace me)**

 **"Your dead i killed you bitch i and i will get your brother too" he shouted**

 **' Eres una triste excusa de un hombre al que nunca medirás( your a sad excuse of a man you will never measure up)she said as she ran her finger down his face. As he knocked it away " your not really here you never really here why couldn't you love huh Lucia why couldn't you fix me" he said banging his the back of his head against the wall.**

 **Aww porque nunca fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para mí" she said as he went to grab her but she wasn't there.**

 **LUCIAAA he shouted when a young man came in " babe what's wrong " he said when the man looked up the young man didn't notice the coldness in the dark eyes.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Tavares Lake house**

 **" Where back" Sam yelled from the front door as her and Drew came inside the door.**

 **' Hey peanut' Kat said greeting Sam and Drew , everyone is out back they have a situation here apparently i am being benched she finished. As they made their way to the backyard all off their front gunners were there.**

 **Sam looked at Olly "what's going on" she asked**

 **Olly just shook his head " Sammy you look absolutely spent and glowing how was the honeymoon" Elena said as She shook her head. "Samantha , Drew come and have a seat" Florio said hugging Sam at this point Drew knew what they were but he pretended to be known the wiser.**

 **Okay now Port Charles has a serial killer running around here that is why you are being benched. And i have a feeling that it may fall right in our front door and i want all of you safe you especially since your pregnant Kat no funny business. Now Samantha your former suitor is out of jail and looking for you and he knows your probably married to someone else Manolo said.**

 **I did see Corinthos a day or so after you guys left and he wants to know how we know you he continued. But never the less everyone needs to be informed Lana go back the red hair who ever this guy is into blondes he said.**

 **" Seriously Manny i don't think i'm his type isn't he slaughtering gay men in there twenties" Lana said confused. Nope anyone his type Lana from what Florio heard they found a girl in her twenties blonde hair brown eyes in an alley Manolo said. He beat her then choked her to death and that is this morning he said.**

 **I think we have been out of sight long enough for Corinthos to miss us seeing has how his house is just down the road Florio said with a grin. Antonio i want to know everything that is going on in the streets, Kat your are going to see where its easy for you to get in and out without being seen he finishes.**

 **"Lana, Kari do what you do best Calvin,Ross pay Corinthos a visit make yourself known Hiro protect my girls as if your life depended on it. Santi your with me Olly your with your Uncle K.K keep us informed, Elena try not to piss anyone off Manolo said.**

 **Sam you know what to do he said with a smirk then winking at her which made her smile," Do i want to know Drew said. Causing Sam to laugh no it nothing like that we are going to go out to dinner Elle you want to come she said with a mischevious grin.**

 **PCPD**

 **They were working nonstop to find this guy when Lucky came back " did you find anything " Cruz asked his partner. "Yeah CSI are processing the evidence did Gia tell you anything about this perp " Lucky asked.**

 **" She said it was a guy well built he was about 5'9 a little lighter then me" Cruz said**

 **' Because we found a ring but it s a girls two finger ring with a girls name on it ' Lucky said showing him. As Cruz saw the ring his face went white he mumble " Lucia", " What happened " Lucky said.**

 **He quickly bounced back " it says Lucia" he said as the pain ran through him that was his sister's ring he was here and he attacked Gia Cruz thought to himself. " I'm can i see that i know a guy who use to do these back in the day to see where this came from" he said putting it in his pocket.**

 **And i have to make sure to bring Gia back to my place she get's out of work soon so i won't to make sure she is safe. That is when they got the call " we got another body white female 20 years old Mac said. He called Gia " hey i am going to have Officer Banks the one who is with you now take you to my place we just got another body yeah just stay safe " as she hung up he whispered i love you.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Sam walked with Drew they were meeting Maxie for an early dinner Elena had filled them in what they were up too. And now with this guy out of jail she could really have fun she would make him pay for throwing her away like yesterdays trash.**

 **When it was his fault she got shot she would deal with her mother tomorrow but today she was going to enjoy being married and to show him off. As they made their way up to the restuarant " This should fun" Emy said with a smile as Sam and Elena shook there heads.**

 **I can't wait until Kat come she makes things interesting " Emy said laughing ' That she does" Drew said with a grin. Okay so i got the lay of the land from Ms. Maxie Jones that Carly Corinthos Jack or whatever the bitch is calling herself these days. She co-owns this place with Jasper Jacks.**

 **She is your typical calamity Jane now if she sees you she will call him and he will come running in a new york city minute. Now if Jaspers Jacks sees you now that is a different story he is best friends with your mother and he would undoubtedly call her and she will come running.**

 **Now your have your pick but I beg of thee that you go with the first because i have watched the bitch and her personality irks me and i am pretty sure it irked you too" Elena finished.**

 **Emy just laughed " fucking calamity jane" she said as her and Drew laughed.**

 **" So she is a shit starter" Drew asked**

 **" Nooo she is the is the shit pot okay that little wench Lulu likes to say Maxie is but she isn't now this bitch is a walking disaster" Elena said. Which made Drew and Emy laugh even harder " y'all think i am joking i am so serious" she said as Sam start to laughing at her best friends antics.**

 **" This should be fun" Sam said**

 **Just as Maxie was coming into the hotel she ran into Kat she turned and smiled " Hey Kit Kat" she said. Kat turned around " If you want to keep that face of yours pretty i suggest you never call me that again" she said.**

 **"Oohh Sam is right you are volatile Maxie said**

 **Which made Kat smile " i like you Maxie you were a good friend to my sister i thank you" she said. That is when Carly made her way over not knowing the the who Maxie was with " Hey Maxie whose your friend" she said with a smile.**

 **It made Kat turn around and smirked " None of your business" she answered looking Carly dead in her face before getting on the elevator.**

 **" Excuse me " Carly said holding the elevator door open there was something familiar about this woman she just couldn't figure it out.**

 **' I don't think i stuttered did I ' Kat said looking over at Maxie who didn't know what to do.**

 **"Umm well this is awkward" Maxie said**

 **" Not awkward at all its none of her fucking business" Kat said moving Carly's hand as he elevator door closed. Carly was thrown so she watched the elevator to see where it stopped when she got a call distracting her.**

 **By the time she was done she was annoyed as she made her way to the restaurant that is when she saw that girl again with Maxie and few others. " what would Jason tell me too do count to ten" Carly said to herself. When she noticed the man again as she scanned the table not realizing that someone was watching.**

 **She pulled out her phone " hello Jason Sam is here at the hotel restaurant why because i see that guy that i was telling Sonny about the Andrew Cain guy" Carly said. Yes I am sure Jason hold on she stepped back and looked yes it's her I'm sure.**

 **Hell no i am going to talk it up she doesn't seem likes she is going anywhere they just got their food she says as she groans. Okay , Okay fine but up and get down here and speak to her yes the guy is here. I mean he is gorgeous but he doesn't even look like her type alright Carly said hanging up.**

 **Peeking inside then shrugging going inside the restaurant walking over to the table " Hi I am Carly Jacks one of the owners. I was just coming over here to see how you guys are enjoying your time here today.**

 **As Sam throw Elle a look while Emy laughed hysterically causing Drew to laugh while Kat shook her head. As Carly stood confused as to what was going on that is when she saw that girl from earlier again.**

 **" You" she said pointing at Kat**

 **" It's me and it's still none of your fucking business Kat said eating her food**

 **"Pero ¿qué te dije que me dieras mi dinero?" Elena said with a splitting grin as Emy and Drew handed her the money. Sam laughed " don't look at me i told you not to when she speaks she is 95 percent of the times she is right she says to Drew. Umm now do you really care or did you really come over here to confirm i was here "and is our boy toy coming or not " Sam said looking at her with raised eyebrows.**

 **Making Kat snort out laughing "you mean her personal Mister Bentley" she said laughing**


	36. Chapter 36

**Tavares Lake house**

 **He had drove around several times before he made up his mind to come when he pulled into the house. Taking a deep breathe and rang the doorbell " goodnight Tio" he said looking down. "Hmm Carlito goodnight how can i help you " Manolo said standing in front of the door.**

 **Umm I need to speak to you guys it's important" Cruz said**

 **" Hmm it must be for you to realize that we exist to you" Manolo answer.**

 **" Give the kid a break Manny coming Carlito" Florio said shaking head as Manolo moved out the way letting the young man in. What can we do for you he said when his aunt came into the living room.**

 **" Hello mijo how are you" she said with a warm smile but she could tell he had been crying. When he pulled out an evidence bag out his pocket " he is here and he tried to kidnap my girlfriend today" he said putting it down. She reached for it " What is this " she asked before gasping at it when she saw it.**

 **When she handed it to her husband who closed his eyes and sighed " are you sure" he asked. Cruz looked up at his uncle with tears in his eyes " i am sure that ring is Lucia's it even has the break where papi mended it when it broke" he said.**

 **"Does he know its your girl friend or was it random" Florio asked**

 **"Tio i don't know how could he and Tia she heard us this afternoon" Cruz said. As Manolo and Florio exchanged a look that is when he noticed " How long have you been following him and why didn't you tell me don't you think i had the right to know he took everything from me and left me with a scar" Cruz said emotionally.**

 **"Carlito this is a recent thing we weren't hundred percent why bring it up it was speculation" Manolo said.**

 **" That's bullshit and you know it Tio you don't speculate" the young detective spat angrily getting in his uncle face. Manolo smirked " GO AHEAD CARLITO TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT MIJO BUT IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I WOULD LET THAT SON OF A BITCH GET CLOSE TO YOU. THEN YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY YOU ARE THE ONLY THING MY BROTHER HAS LEFT ON THIS EARTH SO NO I DID NOT WANT TO INVOLVE YOU " he said.**

 **" I'm not a little boy anymore Tio i am grown ass man who can take care of myself" Cruz said.**

 **" OH YEAH DETECTIVE CRUZ RODRIGUEZ IF YOU COULD DO THAT YOU PUT YOUR BALLS ON THE TABLE AND LIVE YOUR LIFE BY YOUR OWN NAME CARLITO CRUZ TAVARES JR, INSTEAD YOU HIDE LIKE A LITTLE BITCH" Manolo said shoving him.**

 **That's when Cruz shoved him back " I AM NOT AFRAID OF HIM " he said**

 **" Really then why are you hiding mijo huh if your not afraid" Manolo said when Esmerelda went to step in but Florio stop her and put his hands up for her to wait. " I'm not hiding i just want to get away from him that name everything because all I see is my father " he said swing at Manolo.**

 **Hitting him in the face which made Manolo smirk " you hit like a pussy that's the best you got because i tell you Lito he is going to beat your ass" he said. That's when Cruz lunged forward swing Esmerelda scream " No " trying to get them to stop.**

 **Watching the men trade shots Florio stepped in moving his sister back " Tell me what your really mad about Lito because that not it" Manolo said shoving Cruz to the floor. Cruz wiped the blood from his mouth and charged forward punching Manolo in the chest multiple times.**

 **As Kari and K.K stopped as the came in " Your weren't there he needed you and you weren't there maybe if you had came like you said you were he would still be here they would still be here" Cruz said with tears in his eyes.**

 **" IT'S YOUR FAULT HE WAS YOUR BROTHER AND YOU FAILED HIM" he shouted taking another swing when Manolo caught his fist this time. And tried to hug him but Cruz pushed him away when Manolo tried again pulling the young man to his chest and hugged him.**

 **" I know and i am sorry " the man said with tears in his eyes holding his nephews face that looked so much like his brother. " I am sorry your right i should have been there but what was i supposed to do your cousins was sick, your Tia was working and Florio was out of town. You should have been there the young man said finally breaking down.**

 **" It hurts Tio all the time i see them in my dreams I should have done it then. It's my fault he has been killing people for twenty years and i couldn't stop him" Cruz with tears in his eyes. Manolo hugged his nephew so much pain this young man held he blamed himself he blamed him. "Okay" Manolo said wiping his face then tapping Cruz on the face " we drink" he said going into the kitchen for ice.  
**

 **That is when Florio let his sister go " Cruzito " she said cupping his face and kissed him on top of his head. "** **Kari, tráeme mi bolsa por favor" Esmerelda said, the young woman just nodded and left the room. With Florio going after Manolo who stood by the kitchen door staring outside at the lake " how did you know" he asked.**

 **He looked up and sighs he said that to me when he was little once and Esme thought it was just out of anger but i knew it was more. I was supposed to go to meet Carlos that day but Elena and Emy were both sick. And i called and told him i couldn't make it Carlos said okay it was fine we meet another day. Compare that was the last time i spoke to my brother you dont think i think about that all the time he was the only brother i had left Manolo said.**

 **As Esmerelda cleaned of his face and his hands " do you really think its just his fault or is it my fault too Carlito" she asked. Cruz looked down " I don't know Tia" he said now feeling childish. " Lito you were always looking for some rhyme or reason for what happen and sometimes it just isn't mi amor"she answered.**

 **Cruz looked up at K.K who gave him a thumbs up " you bit the big dog on the ass cuz" he said laughing. Which caused everyone to laugh as he gave Cruz a five when his uncle and his father came back in the living room. Manolo tossed Cruz a ice pack for his face and poured him a drink and slid it too him.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **" Come on Carly i know you called him riddle me this what is he going to do when he gets her besides me telling him about himself for being a fucking coward" Sam said with a shrug. Like Really who does that i get a bullet for his fight and he dumps me for my own safety what kind of man does that she continued.**

 **When Olly stepped off the elevator walking over " hello family wife ,sisters, brother, Maxie" he said kissing Kat as he sat down. " Oh hey listen honey can i order or is it to late" Oliver said looking at Carly. Which made everyone else laugh and made Carly mad "** **i am not your waitress i am the co-owner of this hotel" she said.**

 **" Oh honey look i am sorry the way your were standing here gave me the impression that you were" he said with a shrug. But can i order anyway and you can just tell our waitress babe i am famished he said putting his arm around Kat.**

 **Sam laughed " Carly here is the losers best friend" she said looking at Olly , "ahh got it" says Olly**

 **" Look Sam i get it you don't remember loving him but he was good to you so watch it" Carly said as Sam laughs.**

 **She shook her head really " when was this after he dumped me after i woke up from brain surgery after i was shot because of him. Or the countless times after that were he told me he couldn't love me did i get that last part right Maxie Sam said.**

 **Kat looked at Carly "she can call him whatever she wants I mean what else would you call a man who dumps a girl because her mommy said so and if he didn't he would go to jail did I get that right Sammy , Maxie "she said perplexed.**

 **Yes you did my dear sister right because my mommy said so like I'm a six year and not a grown woman Sam said.**

 **"Just out of curiosity did he ever cared about what I wanted or did he even respect me, I mean no right she continued shrugging.**

 **"Ouch dead man walking" Olly said as he looked up and saw Jason walking toward the table. Causing Sam to turn around and looked at him " well it took you long enough" she said**


	37. Chapter 37

**Some where in Port Charles**

 **The man sat there staring at his young lover " Estúpido chico, ¿por qué me hiciste hacer esto? he said. Before taking the knife and stabbing him and turning the the knife in his chest before pulling it out. He got up and took a shower when he got he got dressed taking one last look at the kid sneering at him.**

 **" Ay, mi amor, te estás volviendo descuidado, ¿qué te hizo ese pobre chico? " she said looking at him smugly.**

 **"Shut up you stupid bitch" he said**

 **"Aww mi amor who is the stupid one your talking to a dead woman tell me something Rolly does he do it like i did because i remember several times you couldn't rise to thee occasion he was probably better then me he got a full salute" she said laughing.**

 **" I am all man you stupid bitch it was you" he spat angrily**

 **" And all those times i thought it was something wrong with me then i realized you just weren't that into me its why i broke up with you. I was Hoping to set you free to be you my love it all i wanted but you insisted she said, Shut up, shut up, shut up maldita puta he shouted.**

 **" Te odio pero te amo conazo " he shouted as he punched on the steerwheel**

 **'** **Pero me encanta cuando te enojas papi' Lucia said with a grin on her face just as he went to kiss her she faded away. "Son of a bitch no Lucia come back please " he yelled as the tears start to form in his eyes. He yelled and screamed punching the dashboard until his knuckles start to bleed as he tried to calm down.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 _flash back_

 _" Hey" Jason said_

 _' Hello again' Sam answered_

 _' You know i work for Sonny ' he says_

 _" I know you saw us together in the hotel' she says_

 _"Right its my job to know what people have contact with Sonny and who they are and what they want" Jason said_

 _" I don't want anything " Sam said_

 _" You like money you spent trying to get it " he said_

 _" Yeah well i a girl has got to make a living" she said defiantly_

 _' There's a million dollars in this briefcase you walk away from Sonny and it is yours" Jason said_

 _' That is alot of money" Sam said as Jason closing the the brief case_

 _"And all you have to do is disappear" Jason said_

 _Sam smirked "yeah and well what would you tell Sonny" she asked_

 _" I will tell him the truth" he said_

 _' Don't you think he would get angry" Sam said_

 _" probably" Jason said as Sam looked him up and down_

 _" Thanks Jason but no thanks i'm wouldn't take Sonny 's money to stay i'm not gonna take yours to leave . I like Sonny we understand each other Sam said_

 _'Alright Sam you might think this is the beginning of something it's not " Jason says looking at her coldly._

 _" Oh is that a threat " Sam said_

 _' Its not its a statement of fact Sonny 's life is complicated as long as you're with him you're life would be too he says._

 _" Well it'll take a hell of alot more than complications to scare me off" Sam said s she began to walk away._

 _'SONNY IS ONLY SLEEPING WITH YOU TO PUNISH CARLY' Jason said_

 _" You don't have a clue what's going between me and Sonny we've talked he's been honest Carly betrayed him she said before Jason cut her off._

 _You don't know anything about Carly okay so do yourself a favor take the money and leave" Jason continued._

 _" I already told you no and i don't appreciate being ordered around nobody is going to tell me what i should or should want Sam spat_

 _" I don't care what you want or what you think your gonna get from this best thing for everyone is for you to go away" he said as he walked away._

 **Sam shook her head as her eyes locked on Jason " well look the coward is here guess now you can answer my question did you every care about what i wanted or even respect me as a woman who could make up her own mind. I mean clearly its no because you would have just wouldn't make that decision for me right she said looking at him.**

 **As everyone turned around to look at them " Umm excuse can you give them some privacy" Carly said interjecting. Jason could tell by the look in her eyes this wasn't going to be easy but he was ready to fight for her now.**

 **" Hell No i don't trust that son of a bitch with my sister" Kat said**

 **Drew's head jerked up looking at Carly strangely " Umm they aren't going anywhere" Sam said stopping Drew. "And guess what neither am i so we can settle this right here" she said fully turning to face him. I'm you are his great protect and he is yours right didn't you try to pay me a million dollars to go away right she continued.**

 **And Maxie didn't you say he willingly gave me six million dollars after i got shot and woke up from brain surgery right because paying a girl you dumped sure makes her feel loved Sam said. Too me it sounds like you wanted to pay me off in hopes that I would do what I'm told right she says continuing to sail into him. Sam i didn't break up with you because of that and i did care Sam and i did respect you alot i just didn't want you to die because of me i couldn't live with that Jason said.**

 **As Sam tapped on her chin " Hmm so it was about what you could live with right the hell with what i wanted right she said coldly. He had never seen her like this " Sam can we please just go somewhere and talk just you and me i can make you understand. I knew i was wrong i was coming to find you that night to tell you that i was sorry and you were right he said.**

 **No i'm not going anywhere with you my husband and my family is here and we are having dinner your the only unwanted guess is here she said with a shrug. "So what you say that what you're Oh so sorry and what it makes months of degrading me and treating me like a fucking child okay. Because now you see your a FUCKING COWARD and i should just run and jump in your arms right.**

 **Jason was at a lost of words the other patrons were starting to watch he ran his hand against his face. Sam I was afraid of losing you and I couldn't live with you not being here on this earth somewhere out there. Even if you hated me I was fine with that because you were alive to do so he said.**

 **As she stared into his eyes that's how you did that shit Right looking me in the eyes with those wounded eyes. I would sucking it because that is what i did right anything for a scrap of your affection she continued " ALRIGHT ENOUGH SAM WE GET IT HE WAS WRONG SO YOU WANT TO EMBARRASS HIM WELL NOT WITH ME HERE" Carly said.**

 **" Well shit bitch you walked him into the slaughter house" Kat said looking at her incredulously. When Drew looked over to Sam she didn't look good he got up " Sam honey you okay" he said holding her face. " my head hurts " she answered as Jason look on in concern catching everyone else attention.**

 **"Sammy you don't look to good baby girl" Olly said**

 **" Fuck that let's go" Kat said throwing the money on the table as Drew picked her up in his arms. When Jason stepped in front of him " Let her go i don't know who the hell you are but i don't trust you so i will take her from here" he said. Olly spoke before Kat flipped " Listen Morgan you can go dick swing some other time get out of the mans way so we can get Sammy to the hospital" he said.**

 **Because if you don't move Drew will be the least of your worries my wife will be she may be 5'6 " Olly said as they all got on the elevator. Jason stepped out of the way begrudgingly " I'm going with you" he said.**

 **Cruz's apartment**

 **After hours he finally came home only to fine her sleeping on the sofa she fell asleep waiting for him. He looked at her she had a few beers so he picked her up and took her to his room. Tonight he would enjoy holding her in his arms because he knew tomorrow it would be over.**

 **He sat there on the bed just watching her sleeping he couldn't so he got up and opened up the draw. Taking out his mother's rosary and his father's dog tags holding it close to his chest. All he could think of was he had to find this guy before he hurt anyone else.**

 **Telling himself if she walked away this would be the last time he opened his heart to anyone. Maybe he was just destined to walk this life alone maybe he would adopted and or just live for the job he thought as he fell asleep.**

 **By the time he got up she was going just leaving him a note for him to stop by her office so they could talk. So he showered , changed and got ready for work when he got there the police station was buzzing. They got two more bodies he was getting less and less together it was sloppy something was off.**


	38. Chapter 38

**General Hospital**

 **In the car on the way to the hospital Sam blacked out Drew carried her in as Kat ran in the hospital as soon as she saw Patrick. Olly knew all hell was about to break loose " Hey Pretty boy" she said before punching him straight in his chest causing him to bendover in pain. As she grabbed his neck " you told us nothing was wrong with my sister that she would get her memories on her own then why is she blacking out huh" Kat shouted.**

 **Just as Olly pulled her back " Let me the fuck go Olly because i told this son of a bitch if he wa lying i would see his ass here am" she said. " Katie girl baby listen to me if something is wrong i will give you the gun to put a bullet in this man alright Olly said. Turning to Patrick its a love tap brother it how she shows she cares he said with a grin.**

 **As Patrick stood confused he was getting ready to speak when Elle stopped him " Drake i promise if you say anything she means exactly what she says and she will gut you wide open" Elena said. Robin stepped in pulling Patrick back to focus on Sam as they rushed into the cubicle.**

 **" Manita calm down please think of your sister and your unborn child okay" Elena said to Kat who she knew was going to snap. " i swear the fucking gawd i would burn this shit down your hear me with him in it" Kat said pulling away from Olly and walking off. As Jason and Carly stood to the side when the rest of the family came in "** **Mami, ¿puedes hablarle a Kat que está fuera de control?" Olly asked.**

 **When Sam opened her eyes " where is my husband" she asked looking around**

 **" He is right outside " Sam do you know where you are" Patrick asked**

 **'Yes i'm at General hopsital we're at the restaurant and i was having a chat with that Jason guy and his guard dog was bitching ' she said.**

 **Patrick chuckled " well that answers my question if you remember what happened" he said. But Sam we are going to take you for a CAT scan because i don't need your sister to try and kill me again he said. Don't take it personal she means well she just doesn't want to see me hurt she is very protective" Sam says.**

 **Esmerelda walked over " Katherine we know you love her but you can't make up for the pain she went through you know" she said walking over to the young woman.**

 **" I know Ma it's just i can't lose her i just got her back" she said standing by the window rubbing her stomach. Samantha is a strong young woman and i am sure she doesn't want to lose you either Esmerelda said rubbing her back. " Now if Dr. Drake lied to us he will have to deal with me" the older woman said with a wink as they walked back to the emergency room.**

 **What's going on with my wife " Drew asked as he saw them wheel her out as he went to hold her hand.**

 **Sam looked up at him " I am i okay promise" when she saw Kat walking toward them " what about you" she said to her sister.**

 **" I'm okay peanut" Kat said with a smile as Sam put her hand on her stomach.**

 **' My niece is going to need her mommy around so you got keep that temper of yours in check Kat' Sam says with a smile. " We are going to take her for a CAT scan and we will know what caused her to black out" Patrick said. " Look Dr. Pretty boy i apologize for losing my temper before i just take my sisters well being very seriously and i don't like being lied to" Kat says.**

 **" Well i will be damned you better take it Dr. Pretty boy because she doesn't hand out alot of those " Sam said with a smirk causing him and Kat to smile. Mr. Cain you can feel out her paperwork and we will be back he said before they left. Kat put her hand on his shoulder as he closes his eyes and sighs " let's go i will help you fill it out" she said.**

 **Carly put her hand on Jason's shoulder " Jason you got fight for her i don't know who these people are but they are not her family you are" she says. All of the sudden Alexis rushes in " Jason where is my daughter" she asked, Patrick took her for a CAT Scan he answered as she shook her head.**

 **" Excuse me they just brought my daughter in Sam McCall " she asked the nurse**

 **' Umm i'm sorry there is no one name Sam McCall ' the nurse answered.**

 **When she looked over and saw the woman that Sonny showed her she was starting to walk over to her when she saw the lady she met from the spa.**

 **" Esmerelda what are you doing here" she asked.**

 **"Ms. Davis how are you" she answered**

 **' I am fine i am looking for my daughter they said she was brought in for blacking out' Alexis says.**

 **When Carly walked over you know her Alexis that is when Sonny came in and he noticed Manolo. Nodded to Jason they both walked over " Manolo, Florio" what brings you guys here" he asked. Manolo and Florio looked at each other and smirked " we are here because i got i call from my daughters that Samantha was having headaches and blacked out" he said.**

 **What i coincedence so i am i where you been Manny your a hard man to find i thought we were going to meet Sonny said. Yeah well my sister was in the hospital so i had to leave the country for a while i just recently got back Manolo said.**

 **" Not that i owe you an explaination anyway" he continued**

 **When Jason interjected " How do you know you Sam and why did you fake her death" he said glaring at the man. Which made both men chuckle Manolo looked Jason up and down " we did not fake her death her car was stolen from a rest stop" he said.**

 **' Your lying' Jason said stepping to the man Sonny put his hand on Jason 's chest " relax man' he said.**

 **" Morgan you don't scare me i have eight tracks older then you when you approach a real man you better hit" Manolo said. As Patrick walked out both Esmerelda and Alexis stepped forward.  
" How is Samantha , How is Sam " Esmerelda and Alexis said at the same time as they looked at each other as the rest of the family walked over. " how do you know my daughter" Alexis asked, that is when Sonny interjected Alexis Davis meet Mrs and Mr. Tavares and there family.**

 **As she looked in shock just as she was going to speak Kat did " Dr. Pretty boy what's happening with my sister and where is Drew" she asked.**

 **" Well we are admitting Sam and Drew is with her right now she has a small abrasion on the skull " Patrick says putting his hand up. It was brought to my attention that while on there honeymoon they zip lining and she was going to fast she was hit with a branch. Jason looked at Sonny not believing that he nodded then Jason turned and walked away.**

 **They went to got her checked her out but it was nothing she had a small bump but that was it. She was told to have it checked out when she got back and she did make appointment for tomorrow with me he said.**

 **"What really happened to Sam " Sonny asked**

 **Causing Kat to turn around " who the fuck are you, he isn't family so he can go " she says, that is when Emy and Elle came in.**

 **"What's going on with Sammy" they asked**

 **' Look Sonny she is right now if Alexis want's to keep you in the loop then fine but right now its family only" Patrick said.**

 **' Then she can leave too right" he said**

 **" First off little man i'm not going anywhere that is my sister in there" Kat said approaching him when Olly stepped in. Carly went to Sonny's side " bitch you think you scare me i will run through you pregnant and all she said. That is when Manolo looked at Kat and winked she put her arm up " i am her family and i have been all her life" she said.**

 **If that were true why hasn't she ever spoken about you Carly said, like i said before blondie my relationship with my sister is my business Kat answered. Sonny laughed " come on this is a joke i have known Sam for three years she has never brought up a sister' he said.**

 **"She has to me" Molly said from behind them as they all turned around and saw her , Ric, Kristina and Nikolas.**


	39. Chapter 39

**General Hospital**

 **Your the sister she thought hated her because she messed up and it was her fault " Molly said, Kat gave a slight smile. " I didn't hate her and it wasn't her fault it was mines and my own arrogance" Kat answered. As Molly stepped forward Molly Lansing Davis she said stretching her hand out which Kat took " Kat DiSanto-Tavares its nice to meet you she said with a smile.**

 **"So what happened to make her think you hated her" Molly asked, well our father was a user and not a nice man and he use me to hurt her. And with me around he couldn't use her like he wanted too so he made up something's and told her base on a really crazy time Kat answered.**

 **"Did you hate her" the little asked**

 **I could never hate my baby sister I was just trying to look out for her I'm sure your sister would do the same for you if she thought you were in trouble Kat said winking at Kristina.**

 **"Ma doesn't she remind you of Sammy when she was that little" she said turning to Esmerelda, yes she does alot its uncanny the woman said. " Wait how do you know my daughter" Alexis asked turning to Esmerelda.**

 **" She is my god daughter " she answered**

 **' Alexis this is bullshit don't buy this for a minute' Sonny says**

 **Manolo went to say something but Esmerelda answered first " No me importa lo que creas Sr. Corinthos" she says. "Listen Michael i will say this once don't you ever disrespect my wife ever" Manolo said deadly serious.**

 **" Your honestly going to sit here and feed us this bullshit that you have known Sam her whole life when she never mentioned any of you" Sonny said.**

 **' Well have any of you asked her about her past where she came from if she had a family no right because you didn't care. I mean really ask her because she would have told you because she told ten year old " Elena said to him.**

 **That is when they turned to Molly " what did Sam tell you about any of them" Sonny asked, back off Sonny she is just a little girl i don't understand what the problem is Ric said. As Krissy and Nikolas asked " Is Sam okay" , we don't know yet they say it's a small contusion on the brain she answers**

 **As Esmerelda pulled Alexis aside, my husband and I will tell you anything you want to know about how we know her. Did you know i was her mother when we met at the spa that day Alexis asked. " How would i know that Ms. Davis she never told anyone about you in name she never even said she was adopted" Esmerelda said.**

 **Drew stepped out to call there insurance he had his back turned when Jason tried to sneak up on him. He quickly struck Jason before restraining him quickly then shoving him away "what the fuck your problem" he said.**

 **" You think i'm stupid you hit Sam i won't let you hurt her they may believe that bullshit story i don't" Jason said. Listen man i don't give a shit what you believe man its the truth i would never hurt her ever Drew said. " I won't let you hurt her she may think your noble but your not i know what you did" Jason said.**

 **That is when Robin stepped in " Jason stop he is telling the truth the zip line instructor consigned the chain of events. He said it was their second time on the zip line they were video tapping he had the camera and Sam went down first he followed. As she went to turn the branched hit her here Robin said showing him " Idiot" Drew said walking away he said.**

 **" Robin i don't know who that guy is and i don't trust him and i don't want him around Sam" Jason said.**

 **' Jason i'm sorry but there is nothing we can do about it he is Sam's husband and she wants him there don't worry you're going to get her back just give it time" she says sympathetically. Her memories should come back on its own and there is no medical reason as to why its not but we just have to wait Robins says.**

 **He looked into the room " that may have been what happen but i don't trust that guy" Jason said. She smirked " i don't think you would but he seems like a nice guy though but he isn't you" Robin said with a smile. Have faith that she will come back to you just be patient the same way she was when you lost yours she says rubbing him on his back before walking away.**

 **Florio walked over to the door Jason put his hands up " how did you do it huh did you just come in after she lost her memories" he said. He smacked Jason's hand away " listen just like we told your boss we have known her since she was a baby Morgan what you believe is on you now get out of my way" he said walking around him.**

 **That is when Sonny approached him " So what did you get on this guy" he asked, he was telling the truth the zip line instructor and the people from the clinic she went to in Tahiti confirmed it he answered.**

 **"What about them " Jason asked**

 **' They claim they knew her since she was a baby and that Manolo and his wife are her godparents" Sonny said.**

 **" Do we believe that because she never said anything about them i mean she did say she had a few friends at a few ports and it could be him i don't know it's possible. Manny and them control most of the ports all over the country and he is the guy to go to when you are in the market for legit for any kind of fake id's , passports and other things.**

 **So it could be true but we don't know and why wouldn't Sam tell me Jason finishes, i mean did she know he was an associate of ours Jason Sonny said. " No she don't know any of hour business associates are Sonny" he answered.**

 **Kelly's diner**

 **It was morning time now Maxie left late last night hoping she still had a job because Kat pretty much used her bitchy power on Carly and she didn't know if she still had a job. But she was going to stop at the hospital and get breakfast for everyone. She sat texting when Gia walked in " Hey Maxie how are you" she asked.**

 **Ahh i don't know yet i will let you know once i come back from the hospital she answered as Gia looked confused.**

 **" Why who is in the hospital" she replies**

 **" Okay do you remember Me and Cruz told you about Sam well she is in town let's just say her and her sister kind of pissed of Carly big time and i was there in the mix you know" Maxie responds.**

 **But i don't understand what does that have to do with your performance on your job Gia asked. Have you ever heard anyone pretty much tell Carly to go fuck herself and mind her business Maxie said. Gia's head jerked "are you serious", yeah and i mean they went at it at the hospital bad and not to mention this girl cursed out Sonny Maxie finished.**

 **Gia's mouth dropped "wait thee Sonny Corinthos she cursed out and didn't face the wrath of him" she said.**

 **Oh Yes that Sonny Corinthos couldn't do anything i guess he knows her father in law i don't know but what i do know is he and Carly were both angry as they left Maxie says. So what happen to your friend does Cruz know she asked , Umm i don't know but Sam said she was going to look to meet him today Maxie responds.**

 **They didn't know they were being watched when Mike calls up her order she steps up to pay. I hope we can all go dancing again you me Coop, Sam and her husband and you a Cruz she said on her way out.**

 **As Gia paid as well and walked around the corner to get into her car As she talked to her brother she heard Maxie scream. So she ran to help but paused when she saw a man throwing her in a car. So she paused " Let her go right now" Gia said reaching for her mace. " Not this time bitch he said As she attacked in the scuffle he got the upper hand and put her in the van as well and drove off.**

 **What he didn't know was someone heard the whole thing Marcus heard the whole thing so he hung up and called Mac.**


	40. Chapter 40

**PCPD**

 **The precinct was a buzz This guy dropped to more bodies everyone was all hands on deck. He had to tell them but how would he explain it he always kept everything close to the vest. But he was hoping he uncles could find him after he told about this was the same guy who murdered his family.**

 **That way he didn't have to tell anyone his secret and have to live with them pitying him Cruz thought to himself. It's when they got the call because he heard Max shout " Son of a bitch" he said.**

 **As Lucky and and Cruz looked on " Mac what happened" they asked ,as he looked up at Cruz sympathetically. Gia and Maxie were just kidnapped " wait What Gia Campbell as in the one I'm dating Gia he said.**

 **Mac Shook his head yes "SON OF A BITCH THIS HAS TO END AND I'M GOING TO END" Cruz said as he stormed out the precinct. Mac and Lucky looked at each other strangely that's when they knew something was off but didn't know what.**

 **So lucky went after his partner only to find him speeding of " Tio we need to meet I know your at the hospital I'm on my way" he's said hanging up. He was going to catch this son of a bitch if it was the last thing he did he had to people that meant a great deal to him.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **When Gia came to Maxie was tied next to her on a pipe " ahhh your awake huh" he said with a hint of glee in his voice. Your pretty is said running his finger down Maxie's face "but your eyes are the wrong color blancita" he said as he kissed her. As she moved her face trying to fight him off which made him angry so he turned and slapped her hard across the face hard.**

 **" You stupid bitch don't you ever turn away from me Lucia i just want to love you and you leave me for him uno maldito moreno. Why him huh what was he better then me why LUCIA WHY? he shouted. My name isnt' Lucia you asshole my name is Maxie and my fathe is going to have your ass.**

 **" Ay mi amor pobrecito Rolly she isn't me you know that right she has blue eyes and she white a girl i was light skin remember" she said.**

 **The man rubbed his eyes confused looking at between Maxie and Gia " I know what you look like Lucia i still remember when we lose our virginity together. Your were so scared it was church at the revival we were so in love then he said rubbing his head.**

 **Why did you leave me you were supposed to be mines and make me whole he said getting emotional, as Gia and Maxie looked as he talked to air. " Rolly sabes por qué rompimos mi amor you weren't happy " she said, i was happy i loved you he said as she ran her hand down his face.**

 **He knocked her hand away "Mentiroso no me toques" he spat angryily, She smiled "Rolly no sea como ese papi si me mató a mí, a nadie, ni a estas chicas que se lleven esos impulsos Lucia says.**

 **'SHUT UP,SHUT UP, SHUT UP' he said covering his ears " why couldn't you fix me why wouldn't you help me he said getting emotional.** **Rolly, no hay nada de malo en ti, mi amor, solo amas diferente y yo te ayudé, te liberé para ser tu she says.**

 **That's when he saw them trying to get lose he turned around hurling he knife their way, " stop it i don't want to hurt you but i will he will come for you and i will end this he said. And when he does i will be waiting for him he said as he threw them a sandwich and left.**

 **Who will come for us I don't even know who you are talking about hey,hey asshole Gia called to him but he didn't stop.**

 **General Hospital**

 **Cruz strolled in " hey Elizabeth do you know what room Sam is in is she okay" he asked, Oh that right you haven't seen her she hasn't been very nice to anyone Jason especially she answered. Well good because he wasn't very good to her before she left here either anyway do you know what she is in he asked.**

 **" She is in room 3216" Elizabeth**

 **' Thanks Elizabeth he knew in going to Sam's room he would run into his uncle and talk to him there without it being obvious. He took the elevator up to Sam's room he walked into " Where's Sam he asked. " They took her to do blood work during all the hassle and drama last night they never got to " Manolo said.**

 **"What's going on Carlito" he asked**

 **' Look i need your help he took my girlfriend and a friend Maxie i can't let anything happen they mean alot to me" Cruz said.**

 **I know i have had Antonio on your girl friend since you came by last night and he has a lead we just need a couple of hours. He came to late i think your girl walked in while he was taking Ms. Jones for obvious reason and from what Tony tells me she must have jumped him.**

 **If Tony was supposed to be watching her why is she gone Tio he said, because like most people nature called and Antonio answered she went to get food. It would take a second to relieve himself and she was gone he got a license plate.**

 **Because he found a rosary that must have dropped from the assailant Manolo finishes, Tio i he just killed two more people. One was a drag queen and the other was a gay male it doesn't make sense he just started killing theses gay men why i don't understand the families i get. He was recreating what he did to my family but why these men did something change and what Cruz said.**

 **" Think Carlito think this has to be personal and how does it pertain to your sister when we get the Dna off the rosary i will call you Okay" He said hugging him.**

 **" Now go " Manolo said as Cruz nodded and left the room what he didn't know was Jason saw the brief exchanged. Jason went after " how do you know Manolo Cruz" he asked, what the hell are you talking about Morgan he answered.**

 **As Jason stood in his way as he glared at the detective " I saw you Cruz with him" he said, i went in Sam's room she wasn't there he introduced himself that's it let it go Morgan he replies. Just as he moved to walk away Jason stepped in front off him making Cruz slap his hand away " i saw you hug him now tell me the truth" he said.**

 **"Back off Morgan i don't have time for this shit" Cruz said shoving Jason out of the way.**

 **"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM " Jason says**

 **Do I need to to arrest your stupid ass Morgan if not I suggest you back off he said going around Jason to leave. They had to find Maxie and Gia fast, Jason watched him carefully before pulling out his phone not knowing Manolo was listening to everything he said.**

 **Hey Stan i need you to get me everything on Cruz Rodriguez I just saw him with Manolo it was too friendly for me to not know each other Jason says. Anything on this Andrew Cain guy yet I need everything on him he didn't just drop out the sky and landed with Sam he continued.**

 **PCPD**

 **A few hours later Marcus Taggert walked in "Hey Mac anything on my sister's disappearance " he said. I know you were the one to call it in so thank you because we would not have known Mac says. " Right now Taggert we got every available man on this right now because its not just your sister its my daughter too" he continued.**

 **" Shit what was Gia thinking i don't know what happened all i heard was her scream was let her go" Marcus said. We have our guys on it we can't get a make on the license plate it might be the same guy who has been killing these men. Or the same guy who tried to attack her the other day Mac says, wait what guy attacked her Taggert asked.**

 **" I don't know some one tried to grab her the yesterday but she faught him off and got away i guess she wasn't lucky enough this time Mac said. Lucky, Cruz do we have anything on this guy.**

 **Umm no we canvas the area they said it was a dark color truck was all anyone could say Lucky said. As Cruz was otherwise preoccupied in his own thoughts " Rodriguez listen i know you and Ms. Campbell are dating but i need your head in the game" Mac said. Trust me Mac i am all here ,so your the cop my sister was talking about huh Marcus said.**

 **"Oh Marcus Taggert meet Cruz Rodriguez" Mac says as the men shook heads.**

 **Anything on that ring " Lucky asked**

 **"Oh yeah i am still waiting for my contact to get back to me" Cruz says**

 **I was thinking that it probably meant something to this guy it was personal we know he could be bisexual he is attractive and well built Lucky says.**

 **" What do you mean could be" Taggert ask**

 **" Because on minute he is killing gay men then its these two women and now with Maxie and Gia missing we don't know" Mac answers.**

 **" And he is getting sloppy and we have to find them soon Becaus Maxie fits the M.O of the females that he has killed Cruz says.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Some where in Port Charles**

 **Lucky noticed just how off Cruz was he knew something was going on. As he watched him take a call " Hey Mac I'm going to step out i will be back in a hour" Cruz said leaving. "** **Así que dime dónde está, necesito hacer esto del disco" he said into his phone. As Lucky followed him texting Mac what was going on.**

 **A few days later after " who the hell is Lucia why the fuck does he keep calling me that " Maxie whispered to Gia. I don't know but i think he is hallucinating her because keeps talking as if she is here.**

 **" Look Rolly is your name right just let us go and you can go find this Lucia. Because neither one of us are Lucia and the cops are going to be looking to kill. She is the police commissioners daughter you won't make it out alive" Gia said.**

 **" Shut up you stupid bitch don't say her name " he said coldly walking over to Maxie as he cocked his head staring at her.**

 _Flash back_

 _He smiled seeing her as he began to walk over to her when he saw this tall guy come and hug her he gritted his teeth. Calmed his nerves and put on a smile then walked over "_ _Cia te ves bien chica" he said with a smile. As she came out of the other guys jumping into his arms hugging him " oh mi dios Rolly te ves bien cómo fue California Lucia said._

 _Oh my god where are my manners "Rolly this is my boyfriend Mateo, Mateo this is my Rolly she said grabbing his cheeks" she said happily. "California was good you know Tio he is doing really good out there but The Bronx is where my heart is" Rolly said sizing up the guy. Did you meet anyone out there please tell you did Rolly" she said hoping he got some kind of clarity._

 _Rolly pointed at her with as smile as he looked at Mateo who shook his head " we need to go out all of us and i know just the place where you can meet someone" she says. " Lucia leave the man be chula, he said pero tengo que ir a trabajar mi nena" he said kissing her. As she pouted okay fine "cuidate moreno te amo" she said blowing him a kiss Mateo pretend to catch it as she smiles._

 _"Now tell me how have you been " Lucia said wrapping her arm in his._

 _'I mean its California Lucia and i did meet someone but it didn't work out ' he answers with an indifferent look on his face._

 _" Well you know what there lost because your a great catch" she says_

 _' So is it serious with the Giant' he said trying to change the subject from himself_

 _That's when she smiled " Rolly he is amazing i think he is the one my parents love him he is a marine and he works for waste management" she gushed. He begrudgingly smiled " I am happy for you Lucy you deserve it but you will always be my Lucy" he said smiling. And he isn't a giant he makes me happy Rolly like really happy she says with a grin._

 _My god Lucy i don't want to know that he said disgusted, oh stop it she said pushing " i am happy your home but i am even happier that we can be friends Lucia said. " Look Lucy i'm sorry for the things i said i was angry and hurt and i didn't understand why you wanted to break up but i guess it was for the best but just know that i would always love you" he said kissing on her forehead._

 _Rolly i will always hold a piece of you in my heart but we were kids and we grew up alot since don't you think she said. So tell me about this person Lucia asked hoping he would be honest with her and himself. She was amazing blonde gorgeous and was everything we met at the disco i was with a group of guys from school._

 _But it didn't work she wouldn't let me meet her family its like i was the spanish kid she was trying to hide you know so i broke up with her he said._ _They had spent alot of time together since he got home it was like they all became friends even with a girl Rolly started seeing until they weren't._

¿CÓMO PODRÍAS HACER ESO PARA MÍ DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS? TE AMÉ QUE NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS Y LO HACES POR ESO. TE CONOCES MÁS ENTONCES TE CONOCES Y ME MIENTES A QUIÉN LO HACE. SEA HONESTO CONMIGO SEA HONESTO CON USTED MISMO ROLLY O NUNCA VAYA A SER FELIZ(HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME OF ALL PEOPLE I LOVED YOU NO MATTER WHAT AND YOU DO THAT WHY. I KNOW YOU MORE THEN YOU KNOW YOURSELF AND YOU LIE TO ME WHO DOES THAT. BE HONEST WITH ME BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF ROLLY OR YOUR NEVER GOING TO BE HAPPY) Lucia spat angrily.

Lucy please it not what you think i promise i have always been honest mi amor he begged as he tried to grab her hands. She pulled away " How fucking stupid do you think i am Rolly I KNOW ROLLY I KNOW" Lucia said pulling away from him. His eyes widen how could she know he couldn't lose her she was supposed to be his she was suppose to fix this . PLEASE , PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE he pleaded reaching for her hoping she would understand.

As he reached for her hands the one person that always shown him love and kindness "No puedo hacer esto ahora mismo, no toques a Rolly she said walking away getting into Mateo car. Mateo shook his head he went after the car " Lucia por favor, por favor fue un accidente, por favor no hagas esto he said knocking on the door as the car pulled off.

Rolly ran after the car shouting " LUCIA PERDONAME POR FAVOR,PERDONAME POR FAVOR, LUCIA" said as he ran after the car as far as he could. Until he dropped to his knees and wept and stayed right there until car were beeping there horns to get him to move.

 **They didn't know what it was as he sat there with tears streaming down his face when he got up loosening the restraints on Maxie. Just as he grabbed her by her hair before he knew it she kicked him hard as he went down screaming in pain. As she turned to run but he grabbed her by her ankles hard causing her trip hitting the floor.**

 **" You stupid bitch" he shouted as , Gia screamed " Maxie get up" as she struggled against her restraints. Watching him get up " why did you make me do this too you , you said you loved me he as he kisses her.**

 **As she started to bleed he groped her " Get off her you sick son of bitch" Gia screamed trying harder to yank at the restraints.**

 **SHUT UP! He said As he continued to kiss the unconscious girl as the tears streamed from Gia' s face. She never noticed Cruz creeping in as the lights went off he ran over to her. When i get this off i want you to take Maxie and go he said untied her then the light came back on.**

 **And He shouted " Go Now" as he lunged forward knocking the the guy off Maxie instead of going she ran and grabbed Maxie. As the men traded blows as Mac, Lucky and Taggert entered the building " Cruz she needs help" distracting him momentarily.**

 **That's when the guy kicked causing the young detective to stagger back, " I knew you would come Carlito" he said. As he went to kick him Cruz grabbed his leg causing him to fall back. When Cruz pulled out his gun "** **Esto termina aquí Ponte de rodillas ahora aquí es donde termina** **" he said.**

 **"Cruz what are you doing " Gia shouted she couldn't believe it as he pointed his gun at the man. Just let him go to jail she said, as the man laughs " he didn't tell did he, go ahead Lito shoot me i am unarmed the man said.**

 **You don't have the balls,** **no lo hiciste entonces y no lo haces ahora he said taunting Cruz**

 **" Ya no soy un niño asustado" Cruz replied with tears in his eyes when Mac, Lucky and Taggert came into the room. Detective put the gun down he isn't a threat" Mac said, Cruz shook head no " THIS HAS TO END NOW" he shouted.**

 **The man laughed " They don't know do they Carlito go ahead but i know you won't" he said continuing to laugh. When Cruz cock the gun back ready to shoot that's when Manolo ran into the " no lo hagas" he said.**

 **Cruz looked at he shaking his head " No puedo Tio, no puedo, me quitó todo" he said as the tears came down his face.**

 **" I know Mijo , i know me too" Manolo said approaching him cautiously as everyone else stood confused.**

 **' Se lo merece tio' Cruz said**

 **" I know he does Mijo but not like this not by your hands" his uncle said**

 **"Cruz put the gun down that is an order !' Mac said**

 **' That's an order Carlito now be a good little boy ,Tell me how long has it been Lito twenty years " he said laughing.**

 **"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF FUCKING GARBAGE " Cruz spat**

 **" Is my mark still there huh your not your father Carlito give it up he said tauntingly**

 **That is when Cruz snapped his eyes went cold " I AM MY FATHERS SON" he said just as the sound of two rounds go off hitting the man square in the chest.**

 **"NO, NO, NO! Cruz said running grabbing the guy by the shirt " WHY YOU STUPID SON OF BITCH WHY" he shouted. He laughed as he coughed up blood " it was her fault " the man said before taking his last breathe.**

 **" WHOSE FAULT WHO" Cruz yelled as the man died in his arms**


	42. Chapter 42

**General Hospital**

 **Two days prior to the rescue**

 **" Hey Sam you up for a little chat" Cruz asked**

 **' Your Cruz right' Sam asked**

 **" Yeah did Maxie tell you" he asked**

 **Yes she did she had alot to say about you so what's going on i haven't seen Maxie since they brought me here two days ago' Sam said with a smile.**

 **That's what i kinda of want to talk to you about Maxie was kidnapped that following morning while she was getting breakfast for everyone. And i wanted to know if you noticed anyone watching her or following her around when she was with you Cruz said.**

 **No i didn't but you could ask my sister just as Kat walked in " Lito , Lito " she said as she hugged and kissed him. " You looking good kid " just as she slapped him " you avoid us or not come home again i will come looking for you entindes" she said before kissing him again. Cruz held his face " what the fuck Kat damn it" he said, as Sam looked on confused " umm you know him" she asked.**

 **"Yeah so do you" Kat answered**

 **' I know Kat that is Cruz mines and Maxie friend' she said**

 **"No before that Sammy he is Olly's little cousin the one where you and Elena beat that girls ass oh and my personal favorite you gave him a bloody nose because he said a girl couldn't be a kung fucking master" Kat says. " Your lying no bullshit" as Sam looked in shock so did Cruz , wait it was you who beat up Grizelda he said pointing at her.**

 **"Small world huh" she said which made Cruz laughs, and to answer your question about Barbie no i didn't see anyone watching her i would notice that Kat said. Thanks it was worth a try but i will stop by later but i have to get to work we have a serial killer lurking and we think he may have her and my girlfriend he said as he left.**

 **Just as he left he ran into Jason " what do you want Morgan lurking hospital hallways now" Cruz said. " Are you ready to talk yet" Jason said**

 **" Talk about what Morgan" the detective said playing stupid when Jason went to approach him but Lucky came over. " Could Sam tell you anything" he asked his partner, "No her nor her sister so anyone watching Maxie Cruz answered.**

 **"Sister what would Molly or Kristina know" Lucky said**

 **' No older sister her name is Kat' he said, as Jason scoffed " she isn't anything to Sam" he said with an attitude. " Well Morgan Sam seem's to think otherwise so what you think means nothing" Cruz said looking him up and down.**

 **" So let's go we have a case to solve and two woman to find" Lucky said as the detectives walked away.**

 **" Where not done Cruz" Jason said glaring at him menacingly**

 **'We never started Morgan" Cruz said as he and Lucky got on the elevator as he looked in on Sam as she was laughed at something. Stepping back and waiting to until Kat left he knew Robin would keep Drew busy while he tried to talk to Sam again.**

 **" Hey " Jason said as he entered the room as she rolled her eyes.**

 **" Port Charles very own super hero with a gun what are you super mobster what do you want " she said annoyed.**

 **Just hear me out okay Maxie doesn't know the whole story okay he says ignoring her dig at him. What I think you pretty much covered it you couldn't stand it if I got hurt etc right she said. Sam I loved you more then i have ever loved anyone else ever I still do and I was wrong he said.**

 **Yeah well Justin Timberlake it's to late she said with a grin, I have a brand new husband who I happen to love. And for an added bonus he would never let anyone and I mean anyone scare him away Sam so with that being said we are done so bye bye super mobster she said waving.**

 **"Sam I'm not giving and you don't love him can you be yourself with him does he make you feel safe I mean how well do you him " Jason said.**

 **First off don't tell me who I don't love and yes I can be myself with him and I feel the safest in his arms. And yes t I do know him more then I have ever known anyone see he isn't some self important mobster who thinks the world of himself. You dumped me remember because apparently your opinions were the only one who mattered in the relationship now I am losing my patience so GO NOW she said.**

 **Sam look I was all he got out when she shouted " GET OUT NOW" that's when.**

 **Around the hospital Robin tried her best for a while to distracting Drew about his doctors. And hoping Jason was able to get through to Sam and by some miracle they could get there second chance. Jason was so lost after they thought she died then when they spent months looking for her.**

 **Asking if his medical insurance would cover Sam as he went into great detail about it.**

 **After that they were done she stopped him before he left" how did you meet Sam did you meet her through someone" she asked. Drew smiled "we met at a bar she works at and no we didn't meet through anyone Why" he asked.**

 **Umm you just don't seem like her type Robin said putting her foot in her mouth. Why have you seen all the men she was with he said getting annoyed. No I haven't but she said when he cut her off alright then you don't know what her type is.**

 **But what you really mean I'd I'm not him that guy that dumped her and broke her heart over and over again. I'm just the man who promise to love her for better or worse during so much uncertainty.**

 **Let me tell you something Dr. Scorpio I love her with all my heart and she loves me. And yes she doesn't remember the last few years but that doesn't negate how she thinks or feels now. "I have to go my wife needs me "he said As he turned and walked away.**

 **Kat what are you doing he asked as he bumped into her, " Sammy was asking for you so I came to look for you" she responds. Okay so let's go he said leading the way to Sam's room when the heard her yell get out.**

 **Drew charged ahead snatching open the door only to find Jason. He yanked him out maneuvering into a military style chokehold " how many times does she have to tell you man go away she doesn't to hear your bullshit" Drew said.**

 **As Jason's face turned red as he fought to get out Drew let go as he shoved him out. Respect her decision and Stay the Hell away from my wife as Jason lunged forward attacking. Which put Drew on the defensive using his skill suit to combat Jason's attack. " Jason stop" Robin shouted trying to break it up ,Kat stepped back so she wasn't in the way.**

 **Drew put his hands on his collar before putting him into a front chokehold. Listen man I can kill you with my bare hands and I dont want to so I am going to let you go. Then you can go on about your business he said as Jason tried to get out.**

 **STOP MAN I am a navy seal do you really think you can beat me with street fighting Drew said.** **When Oliver and Santiago stepped off the elevator they looked at each other and hesitating for a moment. When Kat shouted " would you idiots break it up already" As they moved in, " Drew man let him go " Santiago asked stepping in between.**

 **As Oliver held back Jason "stop making a fool out of yourself Morgan he is one of the best Navy seals this country has to offer you are not in the same league as this man so just go" he said. Shouting Sammy you okay as Sam stood pulling Drew's arm, " honey I am fine he said as he hugged her.**

 **" Super Mobster go home seriously I may not have all my memories and the little I do remember I don't like but from what Maxie and Danny tells me you were there for me so thanks.**

 **But otherwise I don't want anything from you so you can move on now I can't give you what you want and with that she turned and walked away. As they walked away Robin approached him putting her arm around him " you will get her back just have a little faith" she said. Just as he slammed his fist into the wall in anger, " Dont give him false hope" Olly said coming out the room.**

 **Because when she left this godforsaken city she despised you and it was prevalent in the way she spoke about wanting too forget her time here ever happened. Her words not mine but even when she gets her memories back I won't come with a warm fuzzy feeling that you think he continued.**

 **When Jason turned to face him glaring at him Olly shook his head " it still doesn't work Morgan you people need to stop coddling him he is a grown ass man. He made a choice to throw her away and give her no choice in the matter he let fear keep him away from the person he claimed to love.**

 **His choice is what made her attitude what it is he did this to himself it times he realizes that just because your sorry now. Doesn't take away from the pain you gave her every time you said you couldn't love her or can't or whatever.**

 **Sometimes there is no going back to make things right it's only going forward knowing what you can't do again Oliver said. You can glare at me all you want but it's time you own your mistakes and take it like a man he said. Okay that's enough" Robin said, you only seem concerned with making him the bad guy.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Some where In Port Charles**

 **" FUCK, FUCK, FUCK " Cruz said as he slapped the floor in anger. I need to know what did he mean it was her fault was he talking about Lucy how can any of this be her fault he said confused. As Manolo stood watching his nephew in silence knowing why would only break his heart more.**

 **' What the hell is going on detective' Mac asked looking at him when Cruz went and pulled the mask off. " What the fuck Rolly" he said as he looked up at his uncle he looked on confused and in disbelief. Why would he do this he was like family the young detective mused to himself as he looks up at his uncle " Why would Rodolfo do this" he asked.**

 **As the Coroner's came in to remove the body out of the room everyone was confused as to what they just seen. Manolo looked at his nephew " ya se terminó mijo" he sad, but its not i need to know why he did what he did Cruz said.**

 **He looked from his uncle to Mac he sighs when he notice Gia was leaving " wait Gia i owe you an explanation too" Cruz says as she stops. When she looks into his pleading eyes i owe all you that he said getting up as he ran his hand over his face.**

 **" God where do i begin" he said**

 **' You can start as to why he is calling you Carlito and your name is Cruz' Gia asked**

 **Cruz sighs " Because its my given name" he says**

 **" What does that Mean Detective" Mac said**

 **' My given name is Carlos Cruz Tavares Jr and its why he referred to me as Carlito because i was a junior. I changed my name when i was 18 and never look back he answered, where did you get the Rodriguez from Lucky asked.**

 **" It was my mother's maiden name" he replies**

 **" Why change your name in the first place" Taggert said.**

 **Twenty years ago he and a man name Javier Muniz and this guy here Rodolfo Meijia murdered my entire family its what they called the Torres massacre the cops pegged it a drug murder but it wasn't he said. As Taggert looked at him oddly " The murder of Darien Torres and his whole family except the daughter who was at a sleepover " he asked. That is when Cruz looked up at him " Yes" my parents were the in laws of their son Vicente he was my brother in Law he answered. As shock ran through everyone in the room " why not just tell me the truth" Gia said.**

 **He looked at her as he shook his head " Gia every time i let someone in it blows up in my face or they pity me and that's worse or it gets thrown in my face" Cruz answered. So after i while i just stop telling people the truth i went my whole life with people talking at me not too me aww Carlito so sad for him he said.**

 **Or they look at you how your looking at me right now Lucky with those sad eyes trying not to pity me but i don't need it or want it Cruz said. I don't pity you man its sad that you went through that and held it in Lucky says, what does that have to do with him she said pointing to Manolo.**

 **Because he is my uncle he raised me he was my father's baby brother he said,what did he mean by is my mark still there Taggert asked. That night was a blur but i remember him taking a blade and carving the the name El diablo into my skin Cruz said. " But its not there" Gia said, because i covered it with the tattoo he responds.**

 **Her head was swirling she couldn't breathe she had to get out of here " I...I...I have to get out here she said rushing out. He rushed to go after her but Taggert stepped in front of him " stay away from my sister" he said going after her. Cruz turned around and looked at his uncle who walked over and pulled him by his head and hugged him.**

 **As she made her way out of the building she held her stomach before she slid down against the wall and cried. When Marcus walked over and hugged her" Don't worry he won't bother you again" he said. She looked up at her brother with tears in her eyes " I love him Marcus and he doesn't even know that.**

 **That's when his aunt and another man came in behind her " Titi , Mateo what are you doing here" he asked as she walked over and hugged him. " When your told me it was Rodolfo i figure you would want answers and that is where Mateo comes in Esmerelda responds. Um commissioner i think you need to hear this as well she said calling him over.**

 **Mateo sighs okay " this started when your sister broke up with Rodolfo she suspected he was gay because certain situation happened in the relationship. And he went to college out west and came back two years later and when she saw him she thought he had come to terms with who he was but he didn't.**

 **He was the pastors son and you know that Pasor Meija looked down upon that stuff so i made him hate himself and he took it out of others. But she loved him he was her first everything and she thought he wasn't ready for that. Rodolfo started dating this blancita and she let him you know because her folks were stricted so they would do you know.**

 **Well she told Lucy that he was too into for supposedly a straight guy he raped her we didn't know this until . One night we was all hanging out at the spot and he kissed me man like kissed me kissed me. And i shoved him off " he played it off like it was an accident and said he thought i was Lucia' that was bullshit.**

 **Do you see how tall i am i have 6'3 and back then i was 220 Lucia was about 5'4 and 130 minus her wilds Mateo said with a smile. So you know Lucia confronted him and he was mad that i told her and she was hurt and she sailed into him and she told him she knew.**

 **I don't know but his father found out about his homosexual activities and it made him snap he assumed it was Lucia. But it wasn't his brother saw him coming out of a gay bar when he was working and told there father. Hence why when Javier said he wanted to rob senor Torres he used the robbery as a cover of what he really wanted to do.**

 **He wanted to hurt Lucia and he knew i wasn't going to be there so he know with his and Javier size they could push there way into the Torres home no problem. And he knew Vicente would do anything for Dianelys and his children, he knew if i was there the couldn't push there way in Mateo finished.**

 **Cruz stood in shock " he killed your family because he wanted to hurt Lucia but she knew it was him and that bullshit mask didn't do anything to cover it. Rodoflo knew that hurting you would get to her because she would do anything for you he said. But when he found out it wasn't her he had a psychiatric break down from what his mother told me is that he sees her.**

 **See Lito he wanted her to fix him make him stop feeling the way he did his self-hatred brought him down this path. Lucia broke up with him in the hopes that he would be honest with himself and live his truth. But he couldn't or he wouldn't he wanted her to fix him, and he knew we were trying to have a baby. He felt if he can't have his dream neither could she Mateo said finishing his story.**

 **Rodolfo killed those men because they were living there truth something that he was never able to do Manolo said as Cruz was complete flabbergasted. "Mac we found the truck and Maxie is okay she has a concussion and a few minor bruises" Lucky said.**

 **As Cruz sigh relief " we found his personal affects he has a bunch of journals and the murder weapon is here as well we bagged everything" he said. " Let's go home" Manolo said patting his nephew on the back as they left the scene.**


	44. Chapter 44

**The aftermath**

 **Gia's apartment**

 **" GET OFF OF HER YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH" Gia shouted as she fought in her sleep.**

 **' GIA, GIA, GIA WAKE UP YOUR DREAM AGAIN" Marcus said waking her up it was the third day in a row she had that dream. " He got her this time and Cruz wasn't in time and he raped her she cried all he could do was hold her.**

 **" Its over you don't ever have to worry about that anymore he is dead and not coming back ever again" he said. The dreams they keep getting worse and worse every time Marcus she says, your little boyfriend came and i sent him packing but he sent you flowers.**

 **And quite frankly he has been getting on my nerves there is literally no room for anything down stairs. Her head swung up " what how is that possible my living room is huge Marcus" Gia said.**

 **Well come downstairs and see he said, she hadn't been downstairs in three days she didn't want to leave her room. She grabbed her robed and came downstairs and looked around she was floored her living room was filled with white and yellow daffodils. Shocked she didn't know what to say, " there are more on your balcony and in your kitchen he signed every single one group Marcus said.**

 **As Gia looked on in awe when Marcus opened the balcony to show her, she covered her mouth and ran upstairs. He closed his eyes and shook his head having enough he grabbed his jacket and stopping to write a note and left.**

 **Not soon after he left someone rang the bell she shouted for him to get it but she got know reply. When she finally came downstairs " WHAT" she shouted as she opened the door to find the woman Cruz was talking to on the pier. " Oh hi i thought you were someone else" she said, the woman shook her head " you thought i was Cruzito" she spoke.**

 **"Umm yeah" Gia said looking at the woman not knowing what to expect, can i come in counselor she asked. Oh i'm sorry coming in as mad as she was at him she still wanted to know he was okay. As she entered " look i know you don't know me I am Esmerelda Tavares i am Cruzito's aunt" she spoke.**

 **"I saw you with him" she said**

 **" I know he told me when he had a fight with his uncle" Esmerelda Gia looked up in shock his uncle was a big man. " What can i do for you Mrs. Tavares i know your hear to get me to go back to him so let's hear it" she said.**

 **Esmerelda looked at her " I am not here to influence you to do anything i am here to give you insight is all" she said as she sat down.**

 **'Would you like a glass of water or something? Gia asked**

 **"No i am fine thank you" Esmerelda said sitting on the couch looking around " wow" she said.**

 **' Your nephew' Gia responds**

 **" This is what he was doing" the woman responded**

 **' Look Mrs. Tavares i get that it was hard for him but he should have trusted me enough be honest with me about his past Gia said. Esmerelda smiled " trust is very hard for Cruzito he has alot of armor that he uses to cover everything he has been hurt several times Ms. Campbell. After a while you learn to keep people at arms length but the moment he told me about you i knew he loved you.**

 **Because he had that same look in his eyes that his father did when he talked about his mother. So i tried to convince him to tell you but he is afraid because experience has taught him that as much as people say they want the truth they don't Esmerelda says.**

 **He was honest with two other before you his high school sweetheart and college girlfriend and it both ended badly for him. And he learned just not to have anyone get close to him and that is no way to leave. Especially with him he is his father's son loving and open but he is a Tavares through and through.**

 **When i say that i mean stubborn as the day is long but he is also like his mother someone tell you something enough you start to believe it. And Cruzito tries to define himself based on what people who say they love him. See in his career he isn't afraid to take chances but in his personal life he is afraid to take the same chances.**

 **" I didn't see that in him" Gia said, as Esmerelda smiled at her**

 **" Bravado is everything mi amor" she answered Gia, the young woman stayed quiet before speaking. " What was he like you know before all this happen when i picture him as a kid i picture a grown little adult she said with a smile. Which made Esmerelda smile " he was like any other kid but in his house he was the baby and the only boy she said.**

 **' I remember when his mother was pregnant with him at first she thought she was to old to have kids she said with a smile. Everyone doted on him his sister adored him and he them and i know there are some things you haven't told him.**

 **Like you were engaged to Nikolas Cassadine and part of you was hoping he was single so you can recapture what you had Esmerelda said. " No Mrs. Tavares i wasn't okay i love Cruz its just why couldn't he trust me with this i get he was burned alot" Gia said in her defense.**

 **When there was a knock at her door she got up to answer " Nikolas what are you doing here" Gia said. As she turned around and looked at Esmerelda who nodded and said " hmm" as she got her purse and left.**

 **" I guess this is where all the daffodils went in town" Nikolas said as he looked around here apartment.**

 **" What was she doing here" he asked**

 **' Oh that was about Maxie' Gia responds**

 **" What about Maxie " Nikolas asked inquisitive**

 **' Why Nikolas' she asked**

 **Because she know my cousin Sam she says she is Sam's godmother but i don't know how much i believe that he answered.**

 **"** **For your information she is treating Maxie so she wanted to know what she was put through or if she was given something while we were being held captive' Gia said. Which caused him to shrug i was just asking is all he said, yeah and i told you so why are you here she asked.**

 **' Oh i was just coming to see if you where okay i still don't understand why the guy took you in the first place he had type not for god sakes Nikolas said. I don't know Nikolas maybe its because i walked in on him taking Maxie she said.**

* * *

 **Tavares Lake house**

 **Cruz sat there by the lake just looking at the water " its not that bad Carlito" Olly said sitting next to him.**

 **"It's over Olly if she was going to talk to me she would have" he said finishing his beer.**

 **' Lito listen man let her come to you on her time not yours what she founded out was alot to put on someone all at one time primo" Oliver answered.**

 **"Man i love her and i never told her because i was afraid" Cruz said.**

 **Oliver patted him on his back " fear makes you lose what you love most stop living in fear yeah you had something bad happened to you and it changed your perception but don't let one horrible night determine the rest of your life they wouldn't want that for you.**

 **You know why after everything my dad lost he met and fell in love with my mother because he wasn't afraid to let her in" he said. And that is what you have to do every relationship isn't the same as the last he said.**

 **"Now my pregnant wife is inside waiting for me " Olly says moving his eyebrows up and down. As Cruz shook his head and laughed as Oliver left "I'm sorry I couldn't get you justice" he said too himself.**

 **When suddenly felt a chill through his whole body as he felt as if someone hugged and kissed.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Mac 's house**

 **Cruz knocked on the door it had been two weeks since the kidnappings he still hadn't spoken to Gia. But he sent her flowers every single day he even went back home to his apartment.**

 **Though he was still on a mandatory leave Maxie emerged "hey Cruz come in" she said. "Look Maxie I'm sorry about what happened it was my fault" he said.**

 **" Why did you tell him to kidnap me and mistake me for your dead sister" she said.**

 **' No off course not Maxie come on now you and Georgie are like my little sisters' he said.**

 **" Then its not your fault but while we are on the subject why didn't you tell me about what happened we're friends" Maxie says.**

 **It's a part of my life that I don't like talking about I haven't told anyone that it's just hard Maxie. Because people say time heals all wounds but the wounds still hurt and it's a reminder of what they missed Cruz said. Maxie looked at him sympathetically then rested her head on his shoulder " you know my sister was similar to you" he said with a smile.**

 **As she picked her head up and looked at him " How so" Maxie asked sitting up and folding her feet under her legs. He smiled " she was real fashion forward hair, make up was always on point" Cruz said. She was sweet but she was a pit bull she is alot like Emy is he said.**

 **'I think if she had lived she would definitely be a make up designer at fashion' Cruz said.**

 **" What were their names" Maxie asked he smirked**

 **Dianelys was the oldest And Lucia was three years younger then her and they have me by 16 and 13 years he said pulling a picture from his wallet. Aww look at you Cruz you were so adorable what happened Maxie said jokingly.**

 **" Haha"Cruz said**

 **"Is that your mom" she asked**

 **Yeah her name was Ilonka he answered with a smile.**

 **"Your mom is gorgeous where we're you guys " Maxie asked**

 **"He smiled we were celebrating me and my mother's birthday" Cruz answers. That's why you don't make a big deal about your birthday she asked. As he shook his head " have you heard from Gia lately" Maxie asked.**

 **" No I haven't every time I call I get her voicemail, and when I go over to her house her brother gets in my face" he says.**

 **Maxie looks at her friend " you have to fight for her she calls me all the times she asks about you so go see her and talk to her" she said pushing him.**

 **Alright, Alright geeze he says getting up to leave as he smiled " Thanks Maxie" Cruz said as** **he left.**

* * *

 **Kelly's Diner**

 **Sam and Drew walked in that's when she spotted Molly with another girl she guessed was Kristina and two boys. So she walked over " Hey Molly girl" which caused both girls to turn around and rush to hug her.**

 **While the two boys looked on in shock as well Sam smiled as she grabbed Molly's cheek ' how you doing video's she asked. When she looked up and saw them " Michael and Morgan right she stretching her hand out taking their hands one at a time.**

 **Oh sorry this is my husband Drew these are Molly and Kristina and Kristina brothers Michael and Morgan. " Hey how are y'all doing" he asked as Michael and Morgan looked at each other then back at Drew saying fine at the same time.**

 **Watching them as the girls as they sat down with Sam " So how is school" she asked as they started. Sorry we are just surprised we're still in shock Kristina said, which made Sam smile.**

 **While Drew went to get them some food Michael approached him" you know she is only with you because she doesn't remember my Uncle Jason see they were inseperable. Now i don't know what happened to make her leave or why they broke up in the first place. But they will get back together they always will some people are just supposed to be together he finishes.**

 **Drew smirked " well kid i know the specifics of why they broke up and trust me when i tell you it won't endear her to him when she does get her memories back because it was that bad" he answered patting him on the back as he walked away. Michael shook his head " idiot he just doesn't get it but he will" he said to himself.**

 **" When did you guys get married, oh wait how did you guys meet" Molly said gushing but her second question caught Michael's attention. So he decided to sit and listen normally he would stop her but this he needed to hear. It made Sam smile just how interested the girls were ' umm we met at a bar i was working at and that was either february or March' she answered.**

 **"That was like five months ago and you guys are already married" Kristina asked, yeah why so soon clock ticking Michael said. Causing Sam to look at him " no actually it wasn't but he was supposed to be shipping out and we didnt know when he would be back and i didn't want to wait that long she says.**

 **" Shipping out where " Morgan asked**

 **' He is a navy seal one of the best in this country' Sam replies with admiration for her husband who smiled at her.**

 **" Cool aren't you the guys that goes on secret missions" the boy said as Michael nudged him which he didn't like. Drew smiles "yes that is correct", were you in one of the fleets that pass through the harbor Morgan asked. "Yes i was on the navy ship" Drew answered as the young boy was amazed he was even more floored when Morgan stretched out his hand.**

 **And said " Thank you for your service" Drew smiled and shook his hand that is when Carly came in and called his name. Which made the boy look up " hi mom" he said as everyone else turned around and looked up. "Mom he is Sam's husband he is a navy seal " Morgan said like it was the coolest thing ever.**

 **"Oh yeah" she said looking at Sam and Drew in disgusted which made Sam laugh anyway she said turning back to her sisters.**

 **" Was it romantic" Molly asked**

 **' Yes it was we got married on the navy ship' Sam said with a smile**

 **"AWWWW" Molly gushed**

 **"Oh yeah they were telling us about there quicky wedding" Michael said sarcastically.**

 **" Look Kid this is the second time you said some slick shit and i'm going to stop you right there okay there was nothing quick about it. He asked me i said yes because i loved him now i get i was your uncles girlfriend or whatever but he and i are not together nor will we be getting back together Sam said sternly.**

 **' You don't know that Sam when you get your memories back you will feel differently about everything' Carly said.**

 **Which made Sam chuckle " Look i doubt that from what was told to me i left here anger and hurt and i wanted to forget this place ever existed which i don't see me getting all warm and fuzzy over him either. But hope reigns eternal with you people the way you all praise him like he is some god that i should just bow at his feet she continued.**

 **" That's not what i said Sam but you will feel differently because you will understand why he did what he did" Carly said. Sam rolled her eyes " like i said highly doubtful but i what i do know is i love my husband very much and i don't see downgrading to a pick-up truck" she said.**

 **Anyway she said facing Molly and Kristina who was waiting patiently " did you guys go on your honeymoon" Krissy asked. " I told you Krissy they went to FiJi" Molly said before she covered her mouth as her Mother walked in and heard. As Kristina looked up in shook and wided eyed " How do you know that Molly" Alexis sai which made Sam turn around and look.**

 **" Because i told her " Sam said looking at Alexis nonchantly.**

* * *

 **Gia's apartment**

 **Cruz sat and waited for Santi to chat it up with Taggert who became like a guard dog stopping him from seeing Gia. And to make matter's worse Nikolas got a guard to watch her as well like he had to be kept away. He was done being afraid he was going to go for it like his cousin told him " Go big or Go home" Cruz said to himself.**

 **As he got out off the car making his way to the back entrance of th building and up the service elevator.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Kelly 's Diner**

 **"You told a ten year old you were going on your honeymoon" Alexis asked flabbergasted**

 **"Umm no i told her i was going to Fiji not that i was going on my honey moon mommy dearest" Sam said.**

 **' Okay look Sam i know from the things i am guessing you heard from Maxie and Jason doesn't paint me in a good light but i was doing what i needed to protect you' she said. As Sam turned around and faced looking at her strangely " So treating a twenty- five year old woman like a child who isn't entitled to make choices on her own is okay" she said looking at Alexis curiously.**

 **" No Sam not is not how treated you its just i know what that life cost people and i didn't want to see you ended up like your aunt young and full of promise but dead in some mob war that has nothing to do with you" Alexis said with tears in her eyes, When sam's body went still.**

 _Flashback_

 _" i know that you're angry but you need to show some respect Sam" Alexis said as Sam chuckles_

 _' RESPECT I'M SUPPOSED TO RESPECT A LIAR WHOSE TRYING TO CONTROL MY LIFE YOU KEPT HAMMERING AWAY AT JASON WORKING HIS GUILT UNTIL HE FINALLY SHUT ME OUT I AM MISERABLE HE IS MISERABLE BUT YOU DONT GIVE A DAMN AS LONG AS YOU GET YOUR OWN WAY" Sam spat angrily._

 _As Alexis stood poised and controlled " It was Jason's choices" she said_

 _" No, No, No, No right Jason chose to leave me but that wasn't enough for you i am not allowed to talk to him you will not me talk to him that is sick you are sick but you are not in charge of my life you don't get to tell me where i can go ,when what i can do or who i can sleep with stay hell out of it" Sam continued._

 _" Fine you want to be with Jason go ahead" Alexis said_

 _' No, No that's right because its not your fault nothing is ever your fault no not you this was Jason choice i'm" she said._

 _" I'm done Sam i'm fighting for you , i am done trying to save you and the interesting thing is that you never asked me to. And its evident that you don't want me to so you win i'm done you would spend the rest of your life with being his plaything being his appendage taking orders from him._

 _And getting shot at that is entirely up to you i'm not gonna do anything to stop you because it is clear to me that you have absolutely no self- respect , you have no identity of your own so being with Jason is really your only option isn't it._

 _If i were you i wouldn't go to school, i wouldn't go to college , i wouldn't go to law school why don't you just let Jason take care of you for the rest of your life. Because that way you don't have to think wouldn't that be great " GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE I DON'T WANT YOU POISONING YOUR SISTERS MINDS WITH YOUR PATHETIC DEGRADED ATTITUDE" Alexis finishes._

 _Ric had enough " wait, wait a minute what the hell is wrong with you I don't care how mad you get you don't call your child pathetic and degraded" he said. As Sam finished her drink and walked over to the drink cart "No Ric at least she is being honest the loving mother act is over ALEXIS FINALLY ADMITS SHE THINKS I'M TRASH " she said._

 _" I didn't say that " Alexis said regretting what she said_

 _" You didn't have too it showed on your face from day one" Sam shouted_

 _' We need to just take a step back' Alexis said_

 _" For what exactly so you can pretend you are happy that i'm you daughter fess up up mother you think that i am trash you are humiliated that i'm your daughter you were hoping to find a child that was accomplished and and educated maybe just maybe with a white- collar._

 _you would have like that wouldn't you but no instead you found me, and you tried to cover , you tried to gave me a make over you rid of Jason you even gave me a new job. You tried to make me into a respectable woman somebody worthy of you but it didn't work no i didn't work so now you have to finally admit the truth you think i'm dirt you are sorry that i am your daughter Sam said wiping the tears from her eyes._

 _" I wanted desperately to have a relationship with you Sam but you don't want to have a relationship with me" Alexis said_

 _" NO YOU WANTED DESPERATELY WANTED TO MOLD ME INTO WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO BE" Sam shouted_

 _' BUT YOU WERE DETERMINED TO HATE ME WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO I DON'T WAN YOU SPREADING YOUR MALICE TO YOUR SISTERS BECAUSE KRISTINA AND MOLLY NEED THERE MOTHER RIGHT NOW AND I DON' WON'T YOU UNDERMINING ME WITH THEM" Alexis said as Sam chuckles._

 _I don't care where you go you want to go with Jason, you go wherever you want but you get the hell out of my house Alexis finishes._

 _" No Sam isn't going anywhere" Ric said_

 _' I can't believe your not supporting me' Alexis said in shock_

 _'This isn't about Sam this about you lashing out because you, you , you're hiding the fact that you're hiding the truth he said._

 _"What" Alexis said_

 _" This a smokescreen, she just a smokescreen this is all about you you are having a problem" Ric says_

 _" I thought i could count on you at least to support me " she says_

 _" Oh right just for get it oh say hello to the mayor for me " Ric said as Alexis left_

 **" Sam honey you okay" Drew said shaking her as everyone looked on just as Kat and Olly came into the diner. Stop and paused " You bitch you said I was pathetic and degrading and you didn't me poisoning against my sisters" she said.**

 **"You wanted me gone and out of your house" Sam said as she got up to face Alexis.**

 **' Sam we said alot of mean things in the heat of the moment I didn't mean any of it's she said.**

 **BULLSHIT ! Yeah you did I remember that night because I was so angry because you wanted to control my life. You jumped through hoops to make me who you wanted me to be Sam continued.**

 **And you used then against me hoping that one I would fall in line but I guess I didn't huh" she said as Drew help her by the waist. As Kat eyes darken " YOU CALLED MY SISTER WHAT !" she said walking closer when Olly grabbed her as Tristan stood bye.**

 **As Kristina and Molly looked on in shock and hurt " you said that" Kristina said looking at her as the tears start to stream from her face. Honey I...I...I was angry and I regretted it the moment I said it Alexis said as she watched her girls in tears.**

 **But don't worry mother I do want to get to know them but I don't need some controlling bitch in my life. I have enough drama from this bitch and her demigod that she thinks I should praise.**

 **I won't let you keep me from them that's why when you visited me when i was in the hospital you asked me if I remembered anything. I really wonder how else did you pissed me off but only thing I can give you credit for was getting that Fucktard to leave me.**

 **Because he was weak because he let you talking into leaving me in a hospital bed after waking up from brain surgery. If he had really loved me no amount of guilt would have let him walk away Sam said.**

 **But you did give him something right his freedom right lady you are fucking warped and I must have really hit rock bottom. If I let you and he control me and make decisions for me because I stop talking to my sister because she tried to tell me what to do.**

 **And I just let the two of you assholes do that to me, you didn't mean it huh bullshit you told me to get out of your house twice. Even your own husband tried to stop you but you even got mad at him for not falling in line but I am not that girl.**

 **So what now mother I'm I tainted your precious gene pool don't worry about me i can when Drew cover her mouth. " Sam look at them" he said pointing to Molly and Kristina. That's when her eyes soften as Kat paced back and forth talking to herself.**

 **" I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that in front of you girls I... I... I have to go " Sam said leaving." You know anytime I think it can't get any worse it does you know what lady i had high hopes and thought maybe you could be the one good parent that she deserves.**

 **But your no different from Cody when she doesn't act the way you want you treat her like shit. She was use to that from him and his bitch of a wife Evelyn wasn't there but you she chuckles wow Kat said before leaving as well. Alexis stood in tears she knew she would have to face it eventually but she hoped she was able to build up a good rapport before this happened.**

 **Just as she turned to face her girls and the disappointment and the hurt on their faces " I...I... I didn't mean it i was angry and I" was all Alexis could get out. When Kristina spoke " I am going to stay by Dads i can't be with you right now" she said leaving with Carly and the boys.**

 **Molly just stood there " I am going to have auntie Carly take me home" she said leaving behind her sisters. As Drew and Oliver both stood there " Well that went umm interesting " Oliver said as Drew shook his head. I am going to find my wife he said getting up to leave " please understand i never wanted to hurt her i just wanted her to see she deserved better" Alexis said grabbing his arm.**

 **See but the thing is you went about it the wrong way and you pushed what you wanted on her and tried to change her. Instead of letting her see change see different you forced it and it made her resentful he said as he left with Olly and Tristan behind him.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Port Charles**

 **The Docks**

 **After storming out she stopped to catch her breathe she was so angry when she didn't mean to exploded in front of them. They didn't deserve that when she heard someone coming " Sam" Jason called from behind her. Which made blood boil even more " ughh could you go away" she said annoyed.**

 **" Your hurting and i want to help" he said**

 **' I don't want your help i don't want anything from you why don't you get that through your fucking head" she said**

 **" Sam you can be as mad as you need to be but don't ever think for i second that i didn't care or respect you Sam because i did i loved you so much and i just couldn't deal with it if you died. I knew as long as you were alive I could be okay because a world without you in it is dark for me" Jason said.**

 **' Look go away you said your peace i just want to be alone in my own thoughts" Sam said when she heard Kat.**

 **" Hey peanut, Morgan you can leave now i believe that is what she said" Kat said looking at him as he gritted his teeth glaring at her. " i don't care if you like me dipshit you hurt my sister enough so go get the fuck out of here" she said. He ignored Kat 's response Sam if you need anyone to fill you i can do that any time he as he nodded and left bumping into Drew as he left.**

 **With Jason glaring at him " hurt her i you will deal with me" he said as Kat shock her head. " Yeah i am real scared of you asshole" Drew said pushing past him and walking over to where Sam and Kat where wrapping Sam in his arms. As she laid her head back against his chest " please can we not talk about this " she said as Jason watched.**

 **" Not if you don't want to "Kat said**

 **Sam sighed " can we just go home" she said, Hell yeah maybe Mami has more of those empanadas made with yuca" Kat said rubbing her stomach Sam and Drew shook their heads. She knew Jason was still there lurking " give me the keys i am driving you need some Drew therapy" she said taking the car keys out Sam's purse as they left.**

 **That is when Jason moved to follow them he took out his phone " Hey Sonny i just might have a lead on where Manolo is staying i will be in touch and with that he hung up. And went after them after an hour of trying to keep up with them he lost them. " Damn it" he said hitting the dash board he didn't think she knew he was following them.**

* * *

 **Tavares Lake House**

 **By the time they got home Kat was angry and hungry as she stormed " That son of a bitch is lucky i didn't shoot his stupid ass because i will don't try me" she ranted. As Sam and Drew looked at Olly with raised eyebrows when he stuffed an empanada in her mouth.**

 **" Oh shit there's more" she said eating it with a smile on her face as Olly shook his head.**

 **' Yes Katherine Mami made more knowing you were craving them" he said when she went and hugged Esmerelda who hugged her back.**

 **" I love you Ma you always know how to take care of me " she said as Sam laughed sneaking one and going outside and sitting on the lanai. Drew whispered something in Kat's ear that made her smile and nod her head as he went upstairs. She grabbed two more and walked outside " hey kiddo how you holding up" Kat said sitting next to Sam.**

 **"Ughh that is a loaded question" Sam groaned looking over to her sister. As Kat stuffed her face " try me" she said, Kat your temper is worse then mine I don't need you going to hurt that lady Sam replies.**

 **"I'm good honestly I wouldn't because as mad as I am Sam those girls don't deserve that" Kat answered. Honestly Kat I have all these visions floating around in my head that are all distorted. And I keep thinking about that drug therapy that Dr. Scorpio was telling me about but do I want to take that risk.**

 **What if it destroys everything I built since I left this Hell whole my memories and love for Drew Sam said. Kat smirked " Sammy you can't live in fear peanut talk that over with your husband and if you guys decide that isn't an option and you want to wait then do that she says.**

 **Sam Looked up at her sister "when did you get so wise" she says with a smile. " I have my moments" Kat laughs nah but not for nothing if you want to give that lady a chance for the sake of those girls I understand she says finishing her food.**

 **"Seriously who are you and what have you done to my sister" Sam said looking at her in disbelief. Which made Kat laugh harder " look Sammy I know my first reaction is always to explode and i may not like what that woman did but she gave me you" she said with a slight smirk. "And I am highly offended I can be rational sometimes " Kat said as Sam shook her head.**

 **" Yeah about that " Sam said laughing**

 **" Oh shut it" Kat say shoving her gently as Sam laughed , anyway have you seen my husband Sam asked. " not since we came in maybe you should check upstairs" Kat responds. Maybe your right I will check upstairs " thanks Kat" Sam said hugging her as she walked away.**

 **Kat smiled and pulled out her phone " Hey Drew she is on her way up okay no problem bye" she said as she hung up. As Sam made her way up stairs she saw Danny rush past her " Danny where you going" she asked. " Sorry Sam got to call Evangeline" he said as he kept going, she looked at him strangely and shook her head.**

 **When she opened her bedroom door only to find the lights dim with candles and flowers allover. But she didn't see Drew anywhere but she noticed the bathroom light on as she took of her shoes and jacket and threw it on the floor.**

 **As she went and opened the door smiling as he sat there in the bubble bath " Mrs. Cain would you care to join me he said with a rose in his mouth" Sam laughed. Before peeling her clothes of and taking the rose out his mouth and threw it aside.**

 **Then kissed him before getting in and straddled his waist as she wrapped her arms around him.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **"Hey babe don't be nervous okay" Curtis said as Elena looked at him with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Why would I be families love me I come across normal and I read well " she says with a devious grin.**

 **' Your trouble you know that right' he says**

 **" Yeah but I'm the good kind of trouble" she said smiling as he goes to kiss her. When someone coughed causing him to turn around " oh shit what's going on Tommy , T.J' Curtis said giving them a five and a hug.**

 **Elle this is my brother Tommy and my nephew T.J he said introducing them Elena gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Tommy this is Ms. Elena Tavares' Curtis said with a smile, oh hi how you doing its nice to put a face with the name nice to meet you Tommy answered.**

 **' Likewise' Elena said with a smile**

 **"Let's go in shall we" he said letting T.J in first then Curtis and Elena. When they noticed Shawn and Jordan in a heated discussion as they came in but was halted." Curtis his mother and Aunt shouted going to greet him as he held this young woman's hand. Elena steps back so he could greet them " Mama,auntie I won't you to meet someone this is the woman I have been seeing Dr. Elena Tavares" he said winking at her.**

 **She laughed and shook her head " Doctor huh" his mother said I'm Henrietta Ashford it's nice to meet you she said shaking Elle's hand. Like wise Elena answered, what kind of doctor are you" Stella asked.**

 **"I'm a pediatrician" Elena answered**

 **Jordan watched her before speaking "I mean are you still a resident" she asked asked. Before Elena could answer Curtis not really my girls a genius he said with a big smile. " Is that so" Stella a said intrigued, Elena laughed and shook her head " you just love saying that don't you" she replies.**

 **"Baby go ahead don't be ashamed" Curtis said with a smile.**

 **What he means is that I graduated earlier from high school and college so I finished my residency sooner Elena said. Girl stop being modest she graduated high school at 15 and college at 19 and her residency all before she was twenty five Curtis said with pride.**

 **"Is that true" his mother asked he was proud of her but his mother could see this young woman was humbled. His aunt whispered to him " I like her" she says as she nudged him. Me too Auntie me too Curtis said staring at her happily as she talked to his mother.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **" So Dr. Tavares where are you from" Stella asked which made Elena laugh while Jordan tried to get a good read on her.**

 **'Elena is fine' she said**

 **" I'm sorry it just he never brought home a doctor before but Elena will suffice" she replies.**

 **' Originally or just in general" Elle asked**

 **" Whichever is fine by you" Henrietta said**

 **' Well Originally my both my parents are from the Dominican Republic and moved to New York now we live in Boston" Elle answered.**

 **'Do you have any siblings" Stella asked**

 **" Yes i have a older brother and a younger sister' the young woman answered**

 **So what do your parents do" Curtis' mom asked**

 **" Mother is a doctor as well and my father is a businessman" Elena responds**

 **' So you followed in your mother's footsteps and became a doctor' Stella says**

 **Elena smiles "yea kind of i mean the lady is amazing" she says.**

 **"Are you guys close" Henrietta asked**

 **' Umm well my family is pretty tight k** **nit its my mother her older brother and my father and my uncles three kids we all grew up together' Elle responds.**

 **Your father is an only child their fathers was an only child he passed away after I had Curtis Henrietta says. " Umm not exactly but that is a long and sad story let me see if I can explain it when he was a child his parents and most of his brothers and sisters were killed with the exception of him, my Uncle Fernando and Carlos and my Xelia.**

 **But my father and was basically raised on the streets by Fernando I'm the Dominican Republic. While my aunt Xelia was raised by her aunt and Carlos he didn't find until he got older and after he had lost my uncle Fernando Elena finished.**

 **That is really sad so he has one brother and a sister Stella said**

 **No actually Carlos was killed 20 years ago so all the has is his sister but she is in D.R Elle says. Oh wow his mom and Aunt Stella sad, that's when it hit Jordan who pulled Curtis aside.**

 **"Tell me she isn't who I think she is" Jordan said**

 **"I don't know who you think she is Jordan" he said**

 **' Don't play me like I am stupid Curtis I knew when I heard the last name but I thought you would be smart enough to get involved his daughter her father is involved in a slew of things smuggling, stealing priceless art work he an international criminal Curtis.**

 **Would do you think that shipping company does smuggle things all over the world. And they even think he defrauded the state of New York faking his brother Fernando Tavares death Jordan whispered. How do you think he became rich from that settlement she how could anyone get it a 1.2 million settlement and turn it into a fortune she said.**

 **Easy because my father isn't a moron he invested in Apple and Microsoft and her started a business and built himself up from nothing Elena said with her arms crossed. Now everything else you said about my father is based solely on people he knew when he was a kid getting in trouble.**

 **And yes my father borrowed money from Jack O' Rourke when he was a kid but that was to feed himself. But he realized quickly that came with a price he was a immigrant who had no family.**

 **That is when My uncle Florio Dela Rosa stepped in and got him out of that situation and my father cleaned up his act joined the military and all so Mrs. Ashford before you jump you should get your facts straight Elena said.**

 **Curtis could tell she was pissed before she even spoke " is that what you think of my family Curtis" she asked.**

 **" Babe hell no i don't i have spent weeks in this mans house with him while he takes care of business this man was upfront with me , i mean he scares the hell out of me but he is a stand up dude he said. Elle i have spent alot of time with you not to know what kind of people they are okay now can we please go back inside my mom and my auntie like you already Curtis finishes.**

 **' Keep her in check because you know my mouth and i dont know what i will say or do if she comes out of pocket again' Elle says as they walked back inside. While they ate Jordan watched Elena carefully when the doorbell rang" Tommy can you get that" she said. " Yeah sure JoJo" he said kissing her before he left the table that's when another young woman entered the room.**

 **As Tommy gave Curtis a sympathetic look as he turned and looked up " Candace what are you doing here" he said in shock as his mother and aunt scoffed. I was in town i was stopping by to see Jordan as Curtis looked at Elena then to Jordan. Who he knew she called her over and the fact that she was also DEA wasn't a coincidence either.**

 **But he also knew one wrong move and Elle would say something that's when her phone rang " digame manita" she said excusing herself. " You can go Candace this is a family gathering so we can meet Curtis new girlfriend whose doctor" Stella said.**

 **" Stella" Henrietta said warningly**

 **' I didn't know you were seeing anyone how did you guys meet' Candace said pretending Jordan didn't give her the run down.**

 **"We met through Drew" Curtis said**

 **" Oh yeah how is married life treating him' she asked**

 **' He is blissfully happy and so am i' he said not noticing Jordan leave the room**

 **" Pero espera un minuto" Elena said as Jordan listened close by.**

 **' She said what to Sam well now it all makes sense as to why she came home no pero remember when she was like she didn't want to talk about it. I knew it was that bad because when does Sammy never want to talk about thing tu me entiendes.**

 **Wait is Kat está en la cárcel your shitting me right no te creo because Emelda that shit is unbelievable. Our Kat the same Kat that threaten a Nun if she every her hit Tristan again that Kat ay dios no te creo manita she said.**

 **"Yeah right and i am a saint" Elena said "sabes que su perra de cuñada está escuchando nuestra conversación en este momento.( you know his bitch of a sister in law is listening to our conversation right now she said. " You know what Jordan if your going to listen to people's conversations you might as well come closer Elena said turning around Emy te hablaré luego te amo cuídate.**

 **Seriously what is your beef with me i haven't been here that long enough to rub you the wrong way but long enough to pick up on a few interesting things she said with a devious grin as she looked from Jordan to Shawn. But you know its none of my business but curiosity killed the cat Elle said as she got real close to Jordan and whispered.**

 **" Just how long exactly have you been fucking your husbands best friend' she said as backed up. As Jordan's eyes got wide " you know it would be sad if he was to ever find out you know but that is none of my business " Elena said as she started to walked back inside with a grin on her face.**

 **I don't know what your talking about Ms. Tavares Jordan said as Elena stopped and look back " Yes you do" and with that she went inside. When Curtis saw her walked over to him " Everything okay" he asked as he watched the grin on her face.**

 **" Fabulous mi amor its was just Emy** **" Elena said as Jordan came back inside as he wrapped his arm around her.**

 **' What happened on the home front' he asked, Oh nothing Sam has had blow out with her bio mom over something she remembered i guess Elle answered. When Curtis said " Is Kat locked up" that is when Elle started laughing ' What" he said.**

 **" Ay mi amor that is what i said and she is not " Elena said as he looked at her in disbelief, are we talking about the same person who nearly ran my ass over because i scratched her pretty little red car" Curtis said. " Yes they are one in the same " as Elle continued to laugh hysterically " i still remember your face when she did it she said with tears coming out her eyes from laughing so hard.**

 **" Haha" he said**

 **' Don't be that way my love" she said as she kissed him while Jordan slipped a recording to Candace.**

 **" Are you sure she is Tavares daughter" the woman asked**

 **' Yes Candace i remembered the file' Jordan said**

 **" Ok well i will listen to it and translate it and see what i come with are you sure Curtis isn't working an angle" Candace said watching him and Elle. " No he isn't he is being fooled by her and her family" Jordan responds.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Gia's apartment**

 **There was a knock at the door she knew Marcus wasn't letting anyone up so she wasn't ready to face him just yet. But she did missed him talking to him holding him she thought to herself She couldn't turn her mind off.**

 **The thought of him standing there over that guy gun in hand shaking he most have been in so much pain ughh she thought ." Yeah i am coming" she shouted as she went to answer the door.**

 **When she opened the door the said " delivery" he said using the flowers to cover his face but she knew it was him. Pulling the flowers down " what are you doing here" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, I came to see you i had to see you Cruz answered.**

 **"Where's Marcus" she asked wondering how he got pass her brother since he haven't been able to.**

 **' Oh he is downstairs having a chat with some guy he said with a shrug as he sat down on the sofa. She watches him suspiciously as he sat for a moment then sighs " what are we doing Gia" he asked. She stood picking at the fabric of the sofa " I don't know Cruz" Gia replies without looking at him.**

 **I was going to tell you but when I got up that day you were gone, And you didn't even wake me up you just left a note he said.**

 **"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP THAT NIGHT THEN, WHY NOT TRUST ME" she shouted. You know i knew something was off but I figured you would tell me if you cared enough she spat.**

 **His jaw clinched " because I was afraid you would do what everyone else did, and in do trust you Gia I was going to tell you that day before you over heard.**

 **Then I ran into then I got the call about another body then you were attacked. And then they found Lucia's ring he dropped it that day you fought him off that's when I knew for sure he was back.**

 **Gia and if I'm being honest I didn't want to wake you that night I came home because I wanted one good night before everything went to hell he finishes. Look I get it we all have things we wish we could forget myself included Cruz Gia said.**

 **Like you being engaged to Nikolas Cassadine I knew you dated but you never told me that he said as they both got quite. " I miss you and everyday I don't see you or hear from you I feel apart of me is missing" Cruz said.**

 **Ever since we started dating I got use to you being there even if we are just sitting quietly reading my work and you reading yours he said looking at her. She couldn't even look him in the eyes she kept her eyes on the string coming out the sofa.**

 **So much so she didn't notice him coming closer until he was right in front of her which caused her to back up and so he moved forward until her back hit the door. " Tell me you don't feel the way I do and I will walk away and I won't bother you anymore it will kill me but I will do it" he said.**

 **With his hands at the side of her body as his dark brown eyes bore into hers. When he whispered into her ears " Tell me you don't love me the way I love you" Cruz said. As her eyes closed and her body shivered her breathe hitched.**

 **Just as her eyes opened he ran his finger down the side of her face " tell me to leave you alone" he whispered .But she tried to speak but her voice failed her that's when he kissed her. She grabbed his face kissing him back feverishly as he picked her up holding her against the door.**

 **As he kicked and sucked on her neck she gasped into his touch her body felt like it was floating. FUCK SHIT I... I...was all she got out before his lips crashed into hers she wrapped her legs around his waist pushing his jacket off.**

 **Ripping open his shirt sending buttons flying all over the place, as he slid his hands up her skirt. Gia reached her hands down releasing him from his jeans he entered her with such urgency. Both sighing as he did " OOOOHHH YEA, YEA, GAWD CRUZZZ" she bellowed out as he slammed inside her vigorously as his lips covered hers.**

 **Gripping his back her nails pierced his skin it hurt like Hell but she felt so good he couldn't stop feeling her walls begun to tighten around him. Until he slammed it home bringing on there release burying his seed inside her. Oh god wow that was umm wow she said as they tried to catch their breath.**

 **As he kissed her again as they stood there momentarily until he put her down as he slid out of her. She used the doorknob to steady her legs it felt like rubber as he walked over to her taking her tongue into his mouth.**

 **Before pulling back " I'm not done with you yet" Cruz said pulling her by the hand. " Cruz we shou.." was all she got out" Gia Campbell I love you and i am done being afraid. I want you with me always he said holding her hands, "I love you to whether your name is Cruz Rodriguez or Carlos Tavares Jr or whatever they want to call you just don't hurt me okay" Gia replies.**

 **" Never" he said before kissing her again , " let's go upstairs" she whispered between kisses as he carried her upstairs. By the time Marcus came back into the apartment with Nikolas. She was no longer in the living room which through him off because she had been working from home non-stop.**

 **"Gia, Gia " he shouted but got no response so he made his way upstairs. When he got to the top of the stairs they heard moans both men shared a look. " Umm I'm going to go tell Gia I hope she is okay" Nikolas said when they her a scream.**

 **Yea,Yea, Yea Ohhh gawd don't stop she chanted that is when both men bolted downstairs and out the apartment. Just as she plopped down on her bed wow I can't move he said trying to catch his breath.**

 **She watched him with a grin " you are the riding champion " he said with a chuckle as he ran his thumb across her lip. Staring into her eyes " marry me" he said, which caught her off guard ' Cruz stop joking around I don't think its funny" she said.**

 **"I'm not joking I want to be your husband now and forever marry me Gia Campbell" he said again more firm this time. She hesitated "if you were serious you would have a ring " Gia said still thrown. When he got up from the bed putting his boxers on then he went into his pants pocket pulling out a ring box.**

 **" Your serious serious " she said in shock as he opened the ring box she was floored as she looked at him. Listen all the nights I spent without you in my arms got me thinking that if I got the chance I wouldn't waste any time. And what I realized from everything I have been through that life is precious and you have to capture every moment you have Cruz said.**

 **As the tears slid down her face that he wiped away " don't cry mi amor" he said as she silently shook her head. That's when a huge grin came over his face as he slid the ring on and kissed her.**

 **Their tongues intertwined before she pulled back resting her head on his " tell me this is real and I'm not dreaming" Gia said. " If your dreaming then so am I" he replied as he caressed her face.**

 **" We should celebrate or something you know" she said**

 **" I agree" Cruz said getting up on the bed and climbing over her, like outside or something she said laughing. " Will get there he said with a grin as he kissed her again, hours later they finally emerged from the bedroom.**

 **So we're do you want to go Campinas he asked, as she shock her head "I want to meet your family" Gia said. As he turned to face her " Really they can be a bit much are you sure" he said , Yes she answered**


	50. Chapter 50

**Tavares Lake House**

 **As he kissed her Sam pulled back and held his face as he stared up at her " Thank you" she said. " Anytime honey i want to take whatever pain you feel away from you" Drew said before kissing her.**

 **" You know you have me here something is bothering you i want to know" he said**

 **She just looked at him " how did i get so lucky huh" Sam said as she ran her finger across his lips. No i am the lucky one because Sam i was barely hanging on that night i met you i recently lost my father and my mother was sick. And we thought for sure she is going to go and be with him and then Mrs. Tavares stepped in now my mother has a fighting chance.**

 **You my little fire cracker stayed by me the whole time and i never thanked you for that he finished. Sam smiled " you don't have to i didn't mind doing it and i happen to really like you Andrew Matthew Cain" she said kissing him. " Do you want to talk about what you remembered today" he asked , when a devious grin came across her face " i don't want to think about that right now.**

 **Sam said as she gyrating over his harden shaft when he kissed her holding the back of her neck.** **He entered her slowly holding her to him she gasped holding him tighter around his neck as she rode him slowly at first.**

 **Then he bent his neck taking her breast in his mouth licking and sucking she gripped his head the faster he thrust inside her. " Ooooohhh Gawd shit" she pants as she slammed herself down on him as he gripped her hips tightly before taking her lips with his. Drew drowned out her cries of passion with his tongue as he kissed her as he continued to pounded inside her.**

 **Before bringing them over the edge burying his seed inside her he held her as they caught there breathe leaning her forehead on his. " I love you " she said as he took the sponge and began to clean the both of them off he had alot planned for them tonight.**

 **When they finally got the bath he took his time drying himself off then her as he picked her up and put her on top of the vanity. As he watched her intently before getting his knees pulling her heated core closer to him she shivered at his breathe over her. Taking her with his tongue in tantalizing motions as he licked and sucked on her she arched her back as he gripped her thighs tighter.**

 **Throwing her head back " Dr-Dr-Dre- Drewww OOOOHHH GAWDD " Sam stammered as she felt his fingers entered her as he began slamming them inside her while he continued to feast on her essence. As her hands gripped his hair tightly she didn't know whether to pull him closer or away as her climax drew near.**

 **Baby i'm about ttoooo Oh gawd' she shouted as her body tensed releasing her nectar as he drank her in until her body stopped pulsating. She laid her head back on the mirror as she caught her breathe he smiled at her as he stood up. Taking her tongue in his mouth she could taste her essence on him as she kissed him harder.**

 **Drew picked her up leading her to the bedroom laying her on the bed as she stared up at him before he took her again until they fell asleep in each others arms.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **After Candace left Curtis was in the kitchen talking to his mother Elena was walking out the backyard when someone grabbed her arm forcefully. In return she twisted there arm and turned around to face then she smirked and shook her head " touch me again i and i will break more then your arm i will break that stick of yours that your using to boink your best friends wife" she said letting his arm go.**

 **" What is your problem that was along time ago" Shawn said as she watched him and laughed.**

 **' Did you miss the part that i was a genius because your body languages say otherwise but that isn't my business" Elena answered.**

 **"Keep it that way" he said which made Elle laugh.**

 **' Aww that is cute you acting like you care now first of all before you get your big ass kicked i told that bitch i would carefully mind my own business if she minds hers. So there really was no need for her to go and get you involved but i know why she did it though. She thought you could intimidate me i'm Elena Tavares bitch i fear no one but what she did do is poke the bear.**

 **And if she knows what is good for her i will be gone soon when can play good little boys and girls until then right Elena finished. Shawn was stumped it was the first time a woman left him at a lost of words " good night Mr. Butler" she said walking away with a smile on her face. He rotated his neck as he watched her walk away he could see why Curtis was into her she was sexy and confident as hell.**

 **But he knew she was trouble and she knew his secret and that was trouble he didn't want when Tommy approached him.**

 **" So what you think of Curtis new girl friend" he asked**

 **Shawn put a smile on his face " he needs that she looks like she keeps him on his toes" he said looking at his friend feeling ashamed. In that moment he knew he couldn't do that to him anymore he had to tell her it was over Tommy didn't deserve that. When Curtis walked out " what you think big brother" he said with a smile as he watched his nephew talk to Elle.**

 **In that moment he could picture a life with her " I like her man she is perfect for you don't fuck it up" Tommy said with a chuckle. Curtis smiled i don't intend to man matter of fact check it out i am going to ask her to marry me on her birthday" he said showing them.**

 **" Are you serious you just met this girl man" Shawn said in shock as he and Tommy looked on.**

 **" What's the rush man" he asked his younger brother**

 **' I was talking to her cousin and he made me realize life is short man see his lady was just kidnapped and could have been killed. We waste so much time thinking we have time to do things and we don't because things can end just like that.**

 **And i just want to savor every moment like its my last ' Curtis finished as he watched her laugh at something his aunt said. Both Tommy and Shawn looked at each other not knowing what to say but it spurred Tommy to go inside the house and hug his wife. As Shawn and Curtis went inside Shawn said his goodbyes then left as Curtis lead Elle upstairs showing her his old room.**

* * *

 **Gia's apartment**

 **Cruz stopped " really but its kind of late like right now" he said confused as she giggled shaking her head. As she walked closer " no silly not tonight but i do want to meet them get to know them" Gia said. When his face lit up " oh okay i will call my aunt later and set something up" he said excitedly.**

 **But i feel like i have to tell you ahead of time they are a mix bag my aunt ,my cousins Kari, and Emy you don't have to worry about. But my cousin Elle she is bitchy on a good day she is the families devils in prada and Kat she is bonafide crazy as hell there isn't anything she wouldn't do for the family. My uncle and the rest of my cousin are cool but be careful of K.K he would try to sweet talk you that bastard Cruz finished as they made there way to the door.**

 **When they opened " Gia" the man said as she looked in shock as Cruz looked at her then the guy with a raised eyebrow.**

 **" Terence what are you doing here" she said**


	51. Chapter 51

**Gia's apartment**

 **" I heard what happened and i just wanted to make sure you were okay" he said**

 **' A call would have been just fine" Gia answered through gritted teeth.**

 **" Oh you must be that security guard that friend of hers hired you can go i have it from here" Terence said to Cruz. Who was getting ready to snap when Gia spoke " No asshole this is my fiancee and we were just leaving but you can go " she said.**

 **"Tabitha didn't tell me you were engaged' he said**

 **' Because she didn't know this just happened today' Gia said**

 **" Wait he is the reason you were kidnapped, Gia come on and what's wrong with you man i mean seriously your job is to protect and serve and you can do either" he said getting in Cruz's face. Who pushed him back " watch it pendejo" Cruz said warningly, Terence shoved Cruz back " touch me and i will have your ass thrown in jail' Terence said.**

 **When Gia went to break it up that's when Terence mistakenly hit her as he was going for Cruz when she hit the ground hard. " You fucking moron" Cruz said tending to Gia " Hey baby you okay he said as she groaned as he helped her up. As he rubbed the back of her head " tell me how you feel do you feel dizzy" he asked.**

 **Move idiot i can take care of her i am a doctor" Terence said, i swear to everything you touch her i will shoot your stupid ass Cruz said. When her body slumped against his " come on i am taking you to GH' he said picking her up and slamming on the elevator bottom. Terence just followed " i didn't mean to hurt her i was looking to hurt you" he said glaring at Cruz.**

 **Yeah well you didn't you fucking idiot so now you showed your face you can leave" Cruz spoke harshly. " I'm not leaving her in your care her brother doesn't even like you and i am sure her mother won't either" Terence said. If you say so asshole families love me i read well Cruz said with a grin.**

 **When they got to the lobby Cruz shouted to the guard " hey you asshole let's go your driving and when we come back get rid of him" he said putting Gia inside his truck. Her Guard put his hands up stopping Terence as he got inside the car and drove off.**

 **General Hospital**

 **"Elizabeth help me " Cruz said as he walked Gia into the hospital as she ran over.**

 **' Oh my god Cruz what happen" Elizabeth asked**

 **" Her ex boyfriend hit her while he was trying to hit me and she hit the floor hard" he said**

 **Just as Terence ran inside the hospital when Adonis stopped him " look when Ms. Campbell is lucid you can speak to her" he said pushing him back. As he pulled out his phone to call her brother and let him know what happened as they took her into the cubicle.**

 **"Elizabeth just take care of her okay please" Cruz said as she shook her head " i will let yo know okay and with that she was gone. He closed his eyes before turning around " what the fuck is a matter with you huh taking a swing with a woman in the middle huh " Cruz said as he approached him.**

 **"You wanted to take a cheap shot go ahead there is no woman in between us you fucking pussy" he said taking off his jacket forgetting his shirt was open. That's when Lucky came in and broke it up " easy partner" he said stepping in front of Cruz.**

 **" What happen" he asked his partner.**

 **' This fucking idiot here took a swing at me with Gia in the middle like who does that' Cruz said.**

 **Lucky sighs and shook his head " umm who are you" he said to Terence as he was about to speak Cruz cut him off.**

 **" Lucky Spencer douche bag, Douche bag Lucky Spencer" Cruz said**

 **' Ha Ha asshole Dr. Terence McCray" he said stretching his hand out , Lucky just looked at him.**

 **" I could arrest you for attempting to assault a police detective" he said staring at the man who looked on in shock.**

 **"You can't do that " he said when Taggert came in " where's my sister he said running in noticing Cruz and he sighed.**

 **" You" he said**

 **' Not me him" Cruz said pointing to Terence**

 **Gia groaned " what happened where am i" she said trying to sit up when she noticed Elizabeth and Emily inwardly rolling her eyes. " Hey relax your at General Hospital Cruz brought you in you have a concussion and a lump from the fall" Emily spoke Helping her up.**

 **" Where is Cruz" Gia asked that's when Elizabeth and Emily noticed the ring and looked at each other then her.**

 **' I guess Congratulations are in order" Emily said which made Gia smile as Elizabeth held the ice pack on her head.**

 **" Yeah i guess it is thank you i know i'm probably not your favorite person" Gia answered Emily nodded.**

 **Well i am going to go and get Cruz for you he was pretty worried when he brought you in" Emily said leaving. Why couldn't you just stay the hell away from my sister like i said, " Because i am hard head like that and its not what she wanted" Cruz replied. That's when he remembered this afternoon "that was you " he said thinking she was with Terence.**

 **" What are you talking about" Cruz said looking at Taggert strangely, Look man me and Terence will get her through the mess you brought on her you can go NOW" he said to Cruz. As Terence stood there smugly just as Emily came out Cruz turned to face her but Taggert got in his face " Go man Now" he said.**

 **"Actually i was coming out here to get him Gia wants him" Emily said looking at Cruz**

 **' Good now maybe you can get it through your head and leave her alone" Marcus said**

 **As Cruz smirked " If you say so amigo" he said walking away as he opened the curtains smiling at her. " How are you" he said sitting next to her staring at her lovingly as Elizabeth turn to leave " Congratulations guys" she said then left.**

 **" Thanks" they both said as he looked at Gia with a raised eyebrows and a smile.**

 **' Don't make me laugh my head hurt's" she said laying her head on his chest as he laughed. Hey come on your head is officially as hard as mine" he said jokingly, shut up she said shaking head trying not to laugh.**

 **" Stop" she said, Oh come on Gia i can give you a head massage he said laughing as she pushed him gently. When her brother came in with Terence behind him " you can go now" he said.**

 **" Marcus!" Gia said**

* * *

 **Alexis 's Lake House**

 **She sat in the living room going over what happened she tried to talk to Molly she was evening freezing her out. When Ric walked in well she's asleep he said coming in and sitting next to her as she stared at the fireplace. " You know i knew i had to deal with what happened that night but i wanted to have more time to get her to see that i do love her and i was just wanted to protect her from herself" she said with tears in her eyes.**

 **As Ric watched his wife sympathetically he pulled her in his arms " well sweetie it didn't happen like that and now you have to face this and fix things with our girls because their hurt all of them" he said. Wiping the tears from her eyes " But how do i do that Molly won't speak to me and Kristina has just informed me she is staying at her father's indefinitely and Sam my god she couldn't even look at me" she said as she began to cry even harder.**

 **He sighs then he let her cry on his shoulder as he ran his hand through her hair " i don't know right now Alexis but we will figure it out and you have to look into your heart and see what how you can communicate with them better. Individually and a whole he finished " Ric i didn't mean it i regretted it the moment i said it but i couldn't take it back it was already out there" she cried.**

 **Neither of them knew Molly was listening as she watched her mother cry she just wanted her family back together.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Cruz's apartment**

 **After the argument with her brother she came to Cruz's place to get some space from him he was being overbearing again. And she didn't know what it was but he was the one to call Terence out of all her ex's he liked him the most. Not to mention they hung out on several occasion after they broke up she had slept so good last night.**

 **When she opened her eyes she realized he wasn't there " Cruz" she shouted before getting up and stretching. Then grabbing one of his shirts and putting it on and went inside the bathroom to brush her teeth before looking for him. "Cruz where are your " she said again coming into the kitchen while he was on the phone she watched him carefully.**

 **" Hey you hungry tato cuidese igualmente bye he said as he hung up she looked at him with a raise eyebrow. "Yeah i can eat what do you have here" she asked looking at it , Okay four basic food groups where i come from platains, salami, fried cheese and onions he said with a smile.**

 **"Smells delicious but question how do you fry cheese" Gia asked which made him laugh.** **' It's not like regular cheese this is alittle thicker and you can fry it they have this all over latin america" he answered. Before she asked he spoke " if your not busy today we could stop my uncle and aunt's place later" Cruz said.**

 **"Really"she asked**

 **' yeah i was just speaking to her my cousins should be back later on this evening" he said**

 **" Did you tell her" Gia asked**

 **' Off course i did she is the one who helped me pick out the ring' he said as she smiled she was incredibly happy but nervous the other shoe was going to drop. After serving her plate and brought there plates to the livingroom " eat up" he said. As they ate in silence until she spoke what was your parents and your sisters like Gia asked.**

 **He smiled " my dad was the best he took me everywhere with him my mom she was an angel like really she was nice to everyone she ever met My mothers name was Ilonka. But you piss her off forget about it she use to sing to me when i was sick , we shared the same birthday he said with a slight grin.**

 **' That's why you don't make a big deal about your birthday' Gia asked**

 **" Yeah see our birthdays was always a big deal she use to say i was the best birthday present she ever got" Cruz said solemnly. She looked at him sympathetically " she would want you to celebrate for the both of you she said with a smile as she rubbed his back. "Wait a minute" he said getting up walking over to the book case moving it revealing a safe which he unlocked and took something out.**

 **Then moving the bookshelf back and bringing over a book moving their plates aside she fold her legs in and put her coffee down. " What's this " she said moving closer to him as he opened it up she gasped.**

 **" That's you" she said looking at it as he shook his head , yeah that is me as a baby trust me they were always taking pictures Cruz said with a smile. These are my sisters Dianelys and Lucia , Dianelys was the oldest he said " wow they are gorgeous i bet no one ever believed they were sisters Gia said.**

 **He laughed " nope they didn't Dianelys didn't care but Lucia she and Elle are alot like" Cruz said. Lucia would always say "esa es mi hermana sangre en sangre and that just means that is my sister blood in blood out he said. Dianelys favors my grandfather on my fathers side he was this smooth tall morenito with a machete Cruz said showing her the only picture he had of his grandfather.**

 **Gia looked ' wait he is black" she said**

 **" I know my grand mother was light skin and all my uncles and aunts were all different shades" he answered.**

 **" How many uncles and aunts do you have " she asked**

 **' Umm i had five uncles and 4 aunts' Cruz said**

 **" What do you mean had" Gia says**

 **" Well most of them died before i was even born" he said as she looked at him questioningly so he continued. My grandparents and all of my fathers sibling were killed with the exception of my aunt Xelia, my uncles Manolo and Fernando who died here he said. Gia cover her mouth " oh my gosh i'm sorry" she said, don't be it happend way before i was even born he said.**

 **" How" she asked**

 **Okay he said facing her well you see my grandparents right back then in those times wasn't that much different from the states but people of color had rights. Well you see my grandfather he was tall goodlooking and he had a fair skinned wife and they hated him for it. How my uncle tells it my grandmother turned down several suitors for my grandfather that pissed alot of people off cause he was this moreno from the campos and she was this well educated girl from the capital.**

 **Gia listened intently " anyway they had ten kids in order its Jose Luis Jr, Josefina, Arturo Daniel, Alejandro, Gloria, Estefania they were twins, my dad , Fernando, Manolo and my aunt Xelia. My grandparents owned a resturant in a little town outside the capital call bajos de haina its a small town in San Cristobal.**

 **And my grandfather would kill the animal and my grand mother would cook well one day my all the kids were there with exception of my father he had left to see my mother. Well some cops came in and they recognized her from turning him down and he was bitter that she had all these kids by this moreno.**

 **It was basically a how dare she and he has her working but my grandmother fed him away way she didn't care because she chose with her heart. Well this day he was drunk and being an asshole say nasty and derogatory things to her and about her kids. But she took it with a grain a salt she fed them and was sending the on their way and the guy slapped her on the ass.**

 **That is when my uncle Arturo snapped he was the hot head of th family and he laid one guy on his ass for disrespecting his mother she was a married woman you know. All hell broke loose my grand mother stepped in to stop it from esclating she was shot first and then uncles flipped. But my grandfather told my uncle Fernando to take my uncle Manolo and my aunt Xelia and run and don't come back.**

 **They don't know who exactly survived but they shot the place up and burned it to the ground to cover up what they had done. But My uncle Fernando did come back and he thought everyone was dead so he went back and told my uncle Manolo. They went to their aunts house but she had her own kids so she only took my aunt Xeila because she was a baby.**

 **My Uncle Fernando and Manolo were on there on so they went to the capital and they hustled when they werent in school. But they didn't know that my father was alive and he didnt know they were alive my uncle Manolo was 13 when he came here 3 years later my uncle Fernando died when they were hit by a bus my uncle was 16.**

 **He left behind 3 children and a wife Fernando Jr and his twin sister Osvalda and Felipe and for the first time in his life my uncle was truly alone. In a country that wasn't home he had nobody then he met my aunt and uncle Florio then when he was 20 years old when he and my father found each other.**

 **Then 10 years later my father dies and he was alone again Cruz finished Gia sat there in shock with tears in her eyes. When she just moved over and hugged him " that is so incredibly sad like oh my god but he is still standing" she said wiping the tears out her eyes and his.**

 **When someone knocked at the door which made him roll his eyes as he kissed her and got up to open the door " Douche bag , Taggert" Cruz said as he looked back at her. " What can i do for you assholes" he said still not moving to let them in. " We need to talk Manolo " Taggert said what do you need to talk to him about Cruz asked.**

 **" Because we have reason to believe he killed Rodoflo Meijia" Taggert said as Gia rolled her eyes. Really Marcus don't start this bullshit" Gia said, " How do you know that Terence interjected. " Terence stay out of it your weren't there and Marcus how could he have killed anyone when he had no weapon she argued.**

 **Cruz smiled and shook his head " He could have had someone do it" Marcus answered as Gia looked at him shaking her head. Then who else killed him he is the only other person who knew where Cruz was and how did he know Lucky followed him. Any way we have to find out what he knows where is he staying at Cruz he continued.**

 **I will call him and have him come in but i am not having you or anyone put that on him because he don't like that i am engaged to your sister Cruz said. As both Taggert and Terence glared at him when Gia spoke " no babe i will go you can't" she said speaking to Cruz.  
**

 **" No Gia your not" Marcus said**

 **' I don't remember asking you Marcus and i am an adult' Gia said looking him square in the eye. As he looked at ' Your going to let her get involved in something that has nothing to with her look i have kept my mouth shut about this but your pushing it' Marcus said. " He isn't making me do anything i am doing this because i want to and i think you have an agenda" she said.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Port Charles**

 **Mid October**

 **Manolo walked into the precinct " what can i do for you boys" he said as he approached Mac as Taggert watched close by. "Come this way Mr. Tavares" Lucky said leading him to the interrogation room when Gia came behind him. " Detectives, Commissioner shall we" she said as Lucky held the door open for her.**

 **" Tagger i will allow you to sit in but you say nothing" Mac said as he shook his head**

 **' Mr. Tavares we brought you do here about the murder of Rodolfo Meijia and we have reason to believe you were involved" Lucky asked.**

 **" Is that so How with my imaginary gun" Manolo said making a gun with his fingers " BAM" he said pointing to Taggert. Both Lucky and Gia tried to keep a straight face " how did you find Cruz that day Mr. Tavares" Mac asked. Umm well he came by the house and he said the man that was killing people and that he dropped Lucia's ring he answered.**

 **We thought he was chasing a ghost so after that night i had his cousin follow him not close but from far away. This man took everything from him Manolo said, and you he killed your brother Lucky said. " Yes he killed my brother and his family and yes it hurt but unlike Cruzito i am use to pain" Manolo said.**

 **" Why is that Mr. Tavares" Mac said**

 **' I lost my parents and other siblings at young age then another brother here i am no stranger to insurmountable pain' he responds. "So what your saying is that you didn't hold a grudge for a man who murder your brother in such a gruesome way come on man " Taggert said.**

 **As Mac shot him a warning look " of course i did but didn't know it was him that killed my family" Manolo said. " Then who else beside you or Cruz would kill this man" Lucky asked as Manolo shrugged his shoulders. How am i supposed to know that detective he was running around here killing people who knows he said.**

 **" He was killed with a snipers rifle from the adjacent roof, and how did you know to call Mateo Cepeda" Mac asked.**

 **' When he said this person dropped Lucia's ring it got me to thinking all this time that it had to be personal because the day she died she had on all her jewelry. And that was the only piece missing and when it was found i realized it had to be Rodolfo because he gave it to her. But it didn't make sense because he loved her so I spoke to my wife who called Mateo and then everything else happened i heard the story when you heard it Manolo said.**

 **" Did you hire someone to kill Rodolfo Meijia as payback for murdering your brother and his family" Mac said. " Okay listen he came down her willingly he answered all of your question without hesitation he already said he didn't kill Mr. Meijia" Gia said. As Marcus shook his head angrily not wanting his sister involved in this and he was sure Manolo knew more.**

 **'Mr Tavares do you own any weapons like your military rifle' Lucky asked**

 **" My military weapons are at home in Boston safely tucked away were the children wouldn't find it" Manolo said as he yawned. " Oh are we boring you Mr Mr. Tavares" Taggert said glaring at him as Gia shook her head.**

 **" Are we done he answered all your question he is cooperating voluntarily** **against my counsel because he has nothing to hide do your jobs and find who killed him but it isn't my client Gia said getting up. " That's it for now when we have more concrete evidence we will bring you back in" Lucky said.**

 **' Don't leave town just yet Mr. Tavares' Mac said**

 **" You do know I am not from here and i do have to go home soon right in fact the family will being doing so in a few weeks Manolo said.**

 **" Marcus do better stop trying to manipulate everything to get the results you want, Mr. Tavares let's go" Gia said as they made their exit.**

 **" Gia I am never going to stop protecting you from yourself this guy put you in danger when he should have just told you the truth" Marcus said. " What if he was wrong in his suspicion lieutenant Taggert just out of curiosity" Manolo said.**

 **That's when he got a text message from K.K saying Jason was coming that way. Well it was fun playing the villain in your story I must go the wife is waiting Ms. Campbell you are a God send and will be greatly compensated Manolo said leaving.**

 **" You know he is right just because you don't like that she is engaged to Cruz. I mean you can't set up this witch hunt it never went your way with Corinthos and he was an actual criminal. This guy hasn't been in trouble since he was 16 years old but you want to make him the villain open your eyes before you trash the relationship between you and your sister " Lucky said walking away.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Elle sighs ' fuck, Fuck, Fuck" she said to herself as banged on her head when she heard Curtis.**

 **" Babe everything in there open the door" he said**

 **Yeah fine she said out loud Cono coger con me vida she whispered to herself putting everything in her bag. Then opened the door plastering a smile on her face " good morning my love" she said.**

 **As he closed the door wrapping his arms around her " good morning to you beautiful you get in yet" he said pointing to the shower with a grin. "Nope just finished washing my face" she answered as he began to kiss her neck as she felt his manhood rise.**

 **How about we get in before anyone is awake I wash your back you was mine he said before kissing her on the lips. I don't think that is a good idea we are kind of in your mother's house she whispered against his lips. Why we do it at your parents place all the time he said slipping his hand under her t-shirt.**

 **Yeah but we are not sharing a bathroom with a twelve year old boy Ohhh gawd she said. As his fingers entered her as he began stroking her slowly " we are the only ones awake" he whispered. Before pulling his fingers out and licking her juices off his fingers " damn babe" he said watching her intently.**

 **Then pulling her t-shirt over her head as his pajama pants dropped as she pulled his tank top over his head. Curtis reached in to turn on the shower as the got in he pulled her body to his kissing her. " God I love you" he whispered as he nipped her neck but she kind of stopped " what did you say" Elena said.**

 **" You heard me" he said putting her back against the shower wall as he watched face expression. She was speechless " I... ahhh ummm are you sure" she said trying to put adequate sentence together. Which made him chuckle so he whispered it again as he gazed into her eyes " I love you Elena Tavares" he said before kissing her again.**

 **Before he entered her slowly as she wrapped her legs around his waist as that's when she whispered I love you too. Curtis was through the roof as he kissed her hard sucking on her bottom lip. As he began to pound inside her mercilessly gripping her waist , Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea dame lo duro she chanted.**

 **His lips crashed into hers the harder he slammed into drowning out her cries as he felt her walls tighten around him he moaned into their kiss. Curtis continued his pace as brought her to her peak before following her several thrust later shooting his seed in her womb. As he body jerked when he heard the bathroom door open as he was ready to stop.**

 **"T.J I'm in here taking a shower I will be out in a minute" he said covering her mouth as she but the palm of his hand making him hard again.**

 **" Oh sorry uncle Curtis" the twelve year old said that's when he noticed a woman's stuff before leaving in a hurry. As the boy left Elle start to laugh when she caught his heated look.**

 **"That was funny to you huh" Curtis said**

 **' A little bit un chin' she replies with a grin.**

 **" I guess I'm going to have to punish you" he said kissing her as she laughed.**

 **Oh please don't threaten me with a good time you know I like it rough but we should kind of get out of here before someone else walks in Elena said. Your right about that he said as they showered quickly before getting out.**

 **She walked out first without a care in the world as he looked around as he took their stuff back to the room. As Elena laughed hysterically Ay Santo you should see your face she said point at him as she laid down on the bed. Pulling the shirt over her head and dropping it on the floor as she watched him seductively.**

 **That's when he dropped the towel then making his way to her the look he was giving her was making her even hotter. When he spoke with authority" Turn around" Curtis said as she bit her lip. Shaking her head no with a devious smile on her face when he wrapped her hair in his hand and gave it a tug as he kissed her.**

 **"Don't let me tell you again" he said sternly she continued to shake her head no defiantly, when he tugged her hair a little harder. It sent a shiver all over her body" like this papi" she answered bending over as he watched her with lust filled eyes.**

 **" Just like that" he replies getting on the bed letting her hair go then positioning his self behind her before slamming inside her from behind. Her whole body tensed up as he slammed his entire length in her all at once as shouted into the pillow. Curtis harden more so when she gasped then whispering " you have been a bad girl" he said.**

 **Then he began to slam inside continuously her burying her face into the pillow as he gripped her hair again before slapping her on the butt. Her body was in over drive as she slammed back on him meeting him thrust for thrust. When pulled her hair her knees were starting to give she could no longer hold her body up.**

 **That's when she did something to throw him off " OH FUCK" he said as he covered his mouth bringing them to their end. As she smiled inwardly as his body pulsated " stay right there" he said until he was done then slipping out of her.**

 **They both plopped down on the bed satiated and couldn't move " you know your really going to have to stop depositing your swimmers inside me" Elle through out there. Why this is mines you an it going no where he said caressing her face.**

 **Oh really now and I didn't say I was going anywhere but we are not ready for kids she said. So would that be so bad a little boy with his mother's attitude he said pulling her in his arms before they fell asleep**


	54. Chapter 54

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Curtis came downstairs "good morning mama, Auntie what's up nephew" he said pretending to box with T.J. When he saw Tommy and Jordan bickering he looked at his mother who just shrugged.**

 **" Is your girlfriend coming with us pumpkin picking" Stella asked.**

 **' Umm no not this time auntie she got a family thing going on she have to go meet with her brother and his wife who is pregnant he said. The baby is due soon and she is freaking out he says, she is really close with her family isn't she his mother said.**

 **" Yeah they are kind of like a wolf pack they don't go far without each other" Curtis said when he saw Jordan storming towards the house. Just as T.J went upstairs " Next time you and your whore want to have sex go to a hotel don't do it in front of my son" she said.**

 **' Whoa what the hell are you talking about Jordan" Curtis said getting defensive as Tommy shook his head. That's when Elle came downstairs " first of all we didn't have sex in front of your son, second one thing we are not going to do is call me any names. And third don't start no nonsense before i had my coffee Elena finished as Curtis gave her his to go cup.**

 **"Well that is not what i heard him tell his little friend" Jordan said**

 **' Wait what did he tell his friend Jordan' Curtis asked**

 **" Thomas Jr come here baby" Henrietta called him**

 **What did he say Jordan because i would never do that and neither would she because she has a nephew T.J age he said.**

 **As the boy hid upstairs trying to avoid a even bigger fight " T.J you hear your grandmother calling you" Tommy said as the boy came downstairs. Unable to look at his uncle or Elena " he said when he went to use the bathroom and saw his uncle and his new girlfriend in there inside there Jordan said.**

 **Which made Elena laugh " Ok umm let's clear this up right now all i did was wash my face and brush my teeth he was in the shower i was sleep " she said eyeing Curtis. T.J baby did you see her in the bathroom his grandmother ask, No but i saw her stuff in there i thought she was the boy said looking down.**

 **" I'm sorry Uncle Curtis" T.J said as Tommy looked at his wife as she scoffed**

 **' It's okay nephew' he replied sighing relief when he looked over at Elle he knew if he didn't act soon she would pounce. So he did " I think you owe us an apology Jordan you went and jump the gun again" Curtis said.**

 **'I am sorry i was wrong when i heard that i freaked out' Jordan said.**

 **" Cualquier puta me da un puto descanso" Elena said rolling her eyes as she looked at Curtis.**

 **' She says thank you' He says**

 **" No, carajo, no lo hice" Elle said annoyed in return Jordan was put back because she seem more then accepting.**

 **'Excuse what is my problem' Jordan said as Tommy attempted to pull her back**

 **" Me i don't i have a problem but if you don't check yourself you will" Elena said with a smile. As Jordan watched her knowing exactly what she was talking about " you accused me of having sex in front of your child and expect me to be okay with some half apology Elle said.**

 **That's when Curtis stepped forward Mama, Auntie i will see y'all when i come back he said picking Elena up and grabbing her bag and leaving in a hurry.**

 **" Curtis put me down right now! Elena said as he put her in the car and put her bag on her lap.**

 **" Stop please " he said**

 **Which made Elle smile " I wasn't going to hit her Curtis unless she laid hands on me" she said as he got in and drove off.**

 **" What was that all about Jordan" Tommy said Curtis really likes this one dont' mess that up for him he is happy then i have every seen him. " I don't trust her Tommy" she said, i told you JoJo you were overreacting but you insisted and it was nothing he said. As the family got ready to go pumpkin picking but Stella couldn't shake that it was something they were missing.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **The Docks**

 **Sam just came from the hospital with her latest check her head was throbbing as she sat there looking out at the water. When Nikolas saw her " hello Sam how are you feeling" he asked as he sat next her on the bench.**

 **" Nikolas right" she asked**

 **' Yes' he answered**

 **" I'm fine it's just a headache i get them so often sometimes its hurts more then usual is all" Sam asked as he shook his head.**

 **' I know you don't remember me but we we're starting to build a relationship as cousins and if you need anything i am here" he said.**

 **" Yeah why" she asked suspiciously**

 **He looks at her sympathetically " because my little cousin called me in tears because she doesn't know if she will be allowed to see you and in her eyes this is the worse thing to happen to her since we thought you were dead" Nikolas said.**

 **As Sam looked up at him " did she tell you what happened" she says, Nikolas shook his head yes.**

 **" She doesn't want to lose you again" he says to her you taught her how to dive for sunken treasures of Spoon Island Nikolas said with a smile. In turn so did Sam " i adore them its there bitch of a mother i am not to keen on" she responds. He chuckles " May i give you some advice" he asked, go ahead tell me Sam says.**

 **'What she did was wrong but her heart was in the right place in our family Sam interfering is a must even when you don't ask or want it. Our Uncle Stefan did something similar to get my fiancee Emily away from me but he tried to kill her because he wanted me to marry a business associates daughter Nikolas said.**

 **Sam looked at him incredulously " are you serious" she says.**

 **" Yes i am very serious" he said with a smirk neither knew Emily was listening she had just came from seeing her brother who was putting on a brave face. But just having her here and not being able to hold her in his arms was torture it was almost worse then thinking she was dead.**

 **They both sat in silence for a moment " how is the memories coming" Nikolas asked, so so i guess its just annoying not knowing what happened to me she says.**

 **" I know the feeling i lost my memories a few years ago" he says**

 **' How so' Sam said facing him**

 **" I was ran off the road by a deranged crazy woman who made me believe i was her dead husband" he said with a chuckle.**

 **"Geeze really ! Sam said making Nikolas laugh even more**

 **' Now against my better judgement i would say Jason could fill you in you spent more time with him then you did with any of us' he said as she scoffs. " He really rubs me the wrong way and this demi god syndrome everyone around here has like he walks on water drives me nuts Sam says.**

 **Nikolas laughs " you won't get an argument from me personally i think he isn't as noble as he claims to be" he finishes. Sam looked at him " sounds like you don't like him either" she says looking him square in the face. " He thinks he is so much better then other people but act like he is the only one entitled to be hurt or angry he says.**

 **" What happened " she asked**

 **' You sure i don't want to seem like i am trying to turn you against him' Nikolas says as she shakes her head no. Okay well like i said before when i lost my memories a few years ago Emily my fiancee didn't want to push. But she brought me to my home and she kept somethings from me for my own good about my memories and when i found out the truth i was furious he said.**

 **" But you had every right to be upset with her because she should have told you the truth" Sam said. Yeah well he didn't agree and he and i got into a fight over it Nikolas said, who the fuck do he think he is trying to tell you how you should feel your were the one lied to. You were well into your right to be upset Sam said even more annoyed with this Jason guy even more.**

 **When Emily decided to approach " Nikolas" she said as he and Sam turned around to see her coming toward them.**

 **" Hey Sam how are you feeling" she said.**

 **' I am fine thank you" Sam replied**

 **" Did Nikolas tell you about our engagement party everyone's invited it October 31" Emily said.**

 **"No he did not is it like a halloween theme or something" Sam said**

 **That's when Nikolas spoke " no its a black and white ball you wear mask as well and i was just getting ready to tell you" he said.**

 **" Sure i will come i am game" Sam said just as Drew called her as he walked toward her kissing her on top her head. " You okay" he asked as he shook Nikolas 's hand , Well we should be going now take care of yourself Sam he Nik said as he and Emily left.**

* * *

 **Tavares Lake House**

 **After getting Jason's guys arrested for following him they made it there after Santiago picked them up. " Well Kids vamanos" he said looking at them as he got out the car walking to the house. Remember Elle is the one you have to worry about she is unrelenting and unforgiving Cruz said.**

 **" I'M WHAT" Elle said from behind them as he silently cursed himself for not being aware.**

 **' Hi prima how are you" he said going to hug her which she slapped away**

 **" Hi prima my ass what's all that shit you were talking" Elena said**

 **' Umm i was telling her you are as warm as a summers day" Cruz said with a smile as Elle laughed. " You know that is a bullshit lie Carlito" she said hugging him he shook his head " Gia Campbell meet Elena Tavares" he said as Elle kissed him on his cheek.  
**

 **That he wiped off " why do you always do that" he complained, because you hate it she shrugged as they entered the house.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **As soon Curtis got back " what the hell was that Jordan" he said angrily , now isn't the time Curtis she said. That is when he realized Candace was there which made him scoff " I don't give a fuck Jordan the name calling was uncalled for" he said. And i apologize and she gave me attitude but we have something more important to tell you she said.**

 **Before you want to go and marry this woman without even actually know who she is" Jordan said. " Are you kidding me you on this shit again i know her i a hell of alot more then you do and your vast knowledge is based on what a whole day and half with her" Curtis said.**

 **" Curtis wait Jordan is right do yo know who her sister in Law is Katherine DiSanto- Tavares who has a rap sheet all in her own" Candace said.**

 **' Yes i know who Kat is and i know what she was arrested of and i do know that is when she was younger all of it she has been clean since she has been out of jail' he said.**

 **" I mean for that crime alone she is still supposed to be on parole longer then 1 year you and i both know someone bought and paid for her freedom and from her records she wasn't a model prisoner " Candace said.**

 **"What does Kat prison record have to do with Elena " he said**

 **' The police report said she had an accomplice i we think its your girlfriend' but DiSanto never rolled on anyone she took the time and spent time away from her son and still never said anything" Jordan says.**

 **Which made Curtis laugh " wow umm first off all Elle isn't volatile at all her evil superpower is all in that big ole brain of hers and the fact that she reads people but what your saying is she helped Kat beat some guy with a tire iron" he said.**

 **" No Curtis what we are saying is you don't know these people the way you think you do and that you and Drew are putting yourselves and your families endanger getting involve with these women" Candace said.**

 **Do you hear yourselves what so now Sam is a danger she is 5'3 and not even hundred pounds. Listen i am going to say this once stay the hell out my business he said highly agitated. " I'm sorry Curtis but i told the bureau now i said you were already under so you can work from the inside. Now you can either do this and take down a multi-million dollar criminal organzation or lose your career everything that you worked for" Candace said.**

 **' YOU DID WHAT HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND I LOVE THIS WOMAN AND I WILL BE DAMNED IF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE FUCKS THIS UP FOR ME AND I AM NOT DOING A DAMN THING SO YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN" he said storming out.**

 **" He is going to cool off but he will see this is what is best but we need to find out who was there that night with Ms. DiSanto Jordan said. No one has been able to break her and i mean no one this woman is hardcore she is protecting someone we just don't know who Candace said.**

* * *

 **Tavares Lake house**

 **Elena lead the way into the house " ayyyy" she shouted coming inside when her mother came out to the kitchen.**

 **" Hola Nena" Esmerelda hugging and kissing Elena, Cruzito she said hugging him**

 **' Mamá, creo que necesitas alimentarlo, se está poniendo flaco, i'm going to take a shower" Elena said leaving.**

 **" Really Elle, Tia i'm eating promise" he said as Elle winked at him laughing as he shook his head. Ms. Campbell how are you its nice to see you again Esmerelda said , K.K coughed " bullshit" he said when his looked at him.**

 **" Kelby, te atrevo" she said looking at him**

 **' Tia where is everyone" Cruz asked, around here somewhere Esmerelda said just as Kat and Olly walked in. " Like who does this bitch think she is who does that did she think i would betray my sisters trust for her bitch please" Kat scoffed.**

 **" I don't know babe i guess she figured you can put in a good word for her" Olly answered**

 **' Do i look like a fucking bleeding heart i will blow this shit sky high" stopping Oh hey" she said. As K.K bust out laughing Esmerelda shook her head " sorry ma i didn't know we had guest" Kat said.**

 **Gia this is my older cousin Manolo Jr and his wife Katherine Olly gave her a hug Kat looked at her and shook her hand. When Gia went to pull away Kat still held her " break his heart i will break your face and there isn't a damn thing anyone could do about" she said with a smile.**

 **Jesus Kat " Cruz said groaning, That's when Manolo came in the room with Florio and Santiago behind. " Don't take it personal Katherine is just very protective over Carlito " he said as Gia stood shock. As Kat hugged her welcome to the family though " Well that was awkward" K.K said laughing.**

 **"Gia don't buy it she plays it tough but she is a big ole softy" Maxie said with a grin**

 **' You want to try that againg Maxie' Kat said looking at her seriously before she started laughing " i just fucking with you" Kat said looking at Gia. " See i told you " Manolo said with a shrug as Cruz introduced her to everyone else.**

 **" Elle's how did i go manita" Emy said while her sister was in the bathroom when Sam came into the room and plopped on the bed next to Emy. " Well it went well everyone was nice but his bitch of a sister in law but i have something for ass if she pushes" Elena said.**

 **' Aww she didn't like your warm and fuzzy personality" Sam said laughing as Emy laughed. "** **Emy me pasa la plancha de mi bolsa" Elena shouted as Emy went through her bag looking up at Sam in shock. Sam snatched it from Emy as they went into the bathroom " Elle is this real" as they both looked at her.**

 **Elena silently cursed herself completely forgetting about it she sighs " Yes" its real she took and and threw it in the garbage. Emy and Sam looked at each other " does he know Elena" Sam asked as her and Emy didn't know what to say.**

 **" No i haven't told him yet" Elena said flatironing her hair**

 **' What are you going to do" Emy asked**

 **She put the flatiron down " i don't know but i did put out some fillers to gage his reaction and he is like trying " Elle said. " Okay well that is good for him but how do you feel about that" Sam asked.**

 **" Honestly Sammy i don't know but i want this but don't say anything until i speak to him first promise me the both of you" Elena said. Alright you have our word we won't say a word Emy said, I swear Emelda no wise as comments either Elle said.**

 **' I promise" Emy said, now we can changed the subject when Kat came into the room " oh Elle how was your trip" she asked sitting down. It would have been great if his sister in law didn't start some bullshit with me but i spoke to K.K and he is on it. Oh yeah before i forget Sammy your bio mom cornered me when i was at the hospital she wants a chance to kiss your ass i guess Kat says.**

 **"And what she thought you would be the one to ask" Sam said rolling her eyes**

 **' I don't know what she was thinking i don't exude understanding on why you would tell your child your are pathetic or degrading" she said. As Elle and Emy laughed " this bitch what did you say to her Kat" Elena said with a grin on her face.**

 **Kat's head jerked up " what the fuck you think i told her put out her own fucking fire shit me and this little peanut can fight on our own without adding other people's bullshit to the mix" she finished.**

 **" Now let's go downstairs and entertain Cruzito's new fiancee" Emy said, shit entertain you mean Kat scaring her shitless" Karina said coming in with a grin. '**

 **Come on Kari it was a joke' Kat said laughing, yes as she says massively serious before breaking out into a pyshoctic laughter Karina finished as everyone else laughed.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Jason's penthouse**

 **"Spinelli do you have anything on this Drew Cain" Jason asked'**

 **' No sorry dude nothing so far from what i gather in my search he is in a elite team and when i mean there is nothing on the record i could find" Spinelli answered.**

 **"What can you tell me about his personal life" he asked**

 **' Umm he has one sister name Hayden and a brother name Robert father is recently deceased and mother is alive she lives in Maryland. His father was in the navy as well he recently passed away early this year from brain aneurysm in his sleep. Not soon after his mother was in the hospital for a heart attack she was treated by Mrs. Tavares.**

 **Now she is doing fine i think it was the stress of the death of her husband they have been married for 35 years Spinelli said. Jason ran his hand through his hair and sighs " sorry dude i can't find as much as a parking ticket on him" Spinelli said.**

 **" Nobody is that clean Spinelli keep looking and if you need to go out to Maryland to do some more digging into this guy take Cody with you" Jason says. Spinelli raised his hand " What Spinelli" he asked, ' umm your former self was that clean as well" the young man said.**

 **Jason just looked at him" Could it be that you just want him to be dirty because he has your former lady love" Spinelli said. ' No Spinelli something is telling me this guy is off' Jason said, " Okay" Spinelli answered with a shrug.**

 **" Just find me something some kind of proof that she can see and can't deny it" Jason said as he leaves. He stood there and sighs he had to get her back their story couldn't end like this.**

 _Flashback_

 _" Jason can i talk to you for a minute" Alexis said_

 _' Not if its about Sam' he answers_

 _"Its about Carly" she says as Jason turns around and faces her_

 _' Carly is trying to get you and Sam back together and i'm hoping that you might be able to stop that. I have no idea what Carly's motive is i don't know if it's loyalty to you or what kind of game she's playing but i'm concerned that she 's gonna hurt Sam she's on a mission " Alexis says._

 _" Carly doesn't listen anyone you know that" he says_

 _' I think she listens to you" she says_

 _" Jason Sam is really starting to make peace this break up and i'm concerned that Carly is going to undermine that" Alexis says_

 _' What exactly did she do" Jason asked_

 _" She came over to the house and she is lobbying for Sam to go to you Sam asked her to but she was absolutely relentless" she says_

 _' Is Sam okay" he asked_

 _" I think she will be once Carly leaves her alone" Alexis says , when Sam comes in after listening from outside._

 _" What a surprise finding you two together" she says_

 _' Jason and i was just talking_

 _" Oh wait, wait let me guess please this has gotta be about your new goal in life keeping Jason away from me. Carly was right you are relentless you never miss a chance to remind Jason that he was the reason i was shot Sam said._

 _' That's not what i was really" was all Alexis could get out before Sam cut her off_

 _" You keep working his guilt because its the only weapon you got you claim you want to keep me safe" Sam said. When Jason stepped in " Sam come on just" , No Jason why are you defending her " Sam argued._

 _"Alexis didn't make me break up with you i made the choice to try to protect you" he said_

 _' No you like to think that it was your choice you would like to believe that it was your choice because you are to proud to admit the truth" Sam says_

 _" THE TRUTH IS ITS OVER i told you i can't love you anymore what we had ended on the terrace last night" Jason says as Sam watches in hurt before she turns to leave._

 _He watches her leave when Alexis comes up behind him " i know how painful that was for you to do but i think it was a gift to Sam" she says_

 _"I hope your right" he says as he turns and leaves as well_

* * *

 **Alexis' s Lake house**

 **She shook her head as she sat and stared into the fire when someone knocked on the door she looked over at the door. That's when Nikolas entered " Alexis" he called when he saw her sitting there with a glass of wine. He looked at her with compassion " they still freezing you out" he asked, " That would mean they were talking to me to begin with" she said.**

 **As she got up from the sofa and poured her another glass of wine " I spoke to Sam " he said.**

 **" Oh yeah how did that go every time i try to speak to her she either hangs up on me or avoids me at all cost. I even went as far as to talk to her sister and off course she didn't want to help me she out right refused to Alexis said.**

 **Aunt Alexis can you just hear me out for a moment i am not judging but what did you expect to get when Sam remember or when the girls found out. Now i know you were just looking out for your daughter but she was an adult capable of making her own choices he said.**

 **' I know Nikolas but when i found out she was my daughter and she was shot all i could think of was when Kristina died in an explosion that wasn't meant for her. I couldn't have that happen to one of my girls i just couldn't i was so afraid for her and she wasn't afraid for herself.**

 **Just at the thought of dying Nikolas Alexis finished, she is an adult Alexis and no matter how well intended you were she has to not want that for herself Nikolas responds. " I know that but she didn't she didn't want that i did look into her husband she picked well i knew once she opened her eyes she would be okay she says.**

 **As Nikolas looked at her " yes she does deserve the best i am not denying that but you know how it feels for someone to try to manage you and make decision for you. And Molly and Kristina adored her because she was fun and she listened you have to take a long hard look at yourself and really think about what you did wrong he said.**

 **But maybe you have a chance to make it right with her i invited her to the party he says with a smile.**

 **"Did she accept" Alexis asked**

 **' Yes she did she is bringing her family with her" he replies**

* * *

 **Tavares Lake House**

 **" So you really marrying this fool good so i don't have to listen to him cry himself to sleep" K.K said jokingly.**

 **' Ssss Damn K.K and i thought i was evil" Elena said coming downstairs with the rest of the girls behind her. " Elle mama that was all you i channel my inner Elle" K.K said laughing as everyone else laughed.**

 **" Que pero dime la verdad** **¿Cuál es la canción que jugó una y otra vez?' K.K said**

 **' Y dos chamacito' Oliver says**

 **"C** **ono Emy cual es esa cancion" K.K said trying to remember the song as everyone sat trying to remember it. As the adults sat laughing and shaking their heads " Xtreme te extrano" Emy shouted.**

 **" Yes that is it " K.K said**

 **'You know for the record K.K i didn't miss your ass" Cruz said as K.K laughed**

 **" Don't lie primo you missed me what would you do without me busting your balls man" K.K said.**

 **' Sobreviví K.K" Cruz said**

 **" Como pudiste Carlito" K.K says with a smile on his face**

 **" Because your an asshole Kelby Kasandro" Cruz says**

 **' Oye ¿Cómo vas a gritar mi gobierno? he says**

 **Manolo shook his head he looked at Gia " this is what they do all the time" he said laughing.**

 **"Olly dime la verdad primo" K.K says**

 **"Carlito you cried like a baby' Oliver said laughing as Kat hit him in the stomach, " You guys are asshole bro" Santiago said shaking his head.**

 **' Wait so you and Sam knew each other already' Gia asked**

 **Esmerelda answered " briefly when they were younger " she said**

 **' Oh that time she kicked his ass and he cried' Kat said laughing as Cruz cover his face and shook his head. As everyone laughed " that was my favorite" Oliver said as Gia looked on questioningly. " You know i am really regretting bringing her here to meet you degenerates and in my defense none of the women in my house were into fighting" Cruz said.**

 **' Carlito that is not true you didn't know your sister don't get it confused just cuz she was girly and fly don't mean nothing your sister knew how to throw them hand. Danielys wasn't a fighter but Lucia was you think Elle is bad your sister was worse " Karina said.**

 **" No fucking way" Cruz said as he looked at Kari incredulously**

 **' Yes way primo there was this time that this blancita but she was puerto rican and she liked Vicente called Danielys some not so nice words and Danielys attitude was you didn't touch me so she didn't care. So Lucia found out and she picked me up from school and she rolled up on that girl and her sister.**

 **And i remember her pulling off her bamboo earrings and put it inside guantera and she was dressed to the nines and got out the car. She hooked off on the girl so i jump out to help and she handled both of them with me getting my hits into that is how she broke the two finger ring Karina finished.**

 **As Cruz sat in shock " really" he said, yes she fought two females in high heels and didn't miss a beat Karina said.** **" What he do to Sam" Gia asked, as Manolo chuckled when he said " its not important". Everyone began to laugh when Kat spoke " he told my baby sister that she couldn't be a kung-fu master because she was a girl and she laid him out" she said with a grin.**

 **When Gia turned and looked at him " Really " she said laughing , i was eight years old Cruz replies.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Metro Court Hotel**

 **October 26**

 **Curtis booked a suite for after he was hoping everything would go well he knew she was skeptical on a good day. Knowing he had his work cut out for him he still remember her father laughing at him hard and her mother wished him luck. Jordan had gotten wind of it and tried talking him out of it but he wouldn't have it at all.**

 **He looked down at the the ring and took a deep breathe she should be here any minute now.** **The ring was burning a whole in his pocket he was meeting her at the restaurant. When the elevator ding he took a deep breath then got off**

 **That's when he saw her and smiled damn she must be reading his mind because her dress matched his blazer. She had on a burgundy dress black stilettos " hey gorgeous" he said kissing her.**

 **She smiles "I see you spoke to Drew because there is no way you just knew what color I was wearing" Elle says with a grin. "Or you have been spying on me" Curtis says**

 **' It's possible but I really like that color on you" she says running her hands down his chest. " Damn baby girl you killing that dress though" he says twirling her around.**

 **" Shall we" Curtis said taking her hands and walking over to the hostess. ' Hi Ashford table for two" he says holding her hand pulling out her chair.**

 **'So how was everything after i left BMore' Elena asked with a sly grin**

 **Which made him smile " woman you're trouble" Curtis said as she laughed he shook his head. Excuse me ma'am can i get a bottle of your best champagne he asked, no Curtis i'm i will just taking sparkling water if you have Elle interjected.**

 **" Babe you guys just got your license to open your clinic that's big that is something to Celebrate" he says.**

 **' Yeah i know pa but i am just a little bit all tapped out i feel like my liver needs to detox' she answered. Not really convinced she never gives up a good bottle of champagne " Okay so i will get scotch on the rocks" Curtis said. As she took a deep breathe while they ate dinner and had small talk he could tell something was off she was deep in thought through most of the meal.**

 **When he went to speak she spoke at the same time " I'm you go first" she said now he could tell she was nervous about something and she don't get nervous about anything.**

 **" Umm Elle baby did i do something wrong " Curtis asked**

 **Elena looked up " what no why would you think that" she asked**

 **' Baby every time i got to hold your hand you pull away look i know everything with Jordan threw us for a loop BUT I WANT THIS I WANT US' he says.**

 **" No umm i have something to tell you and i have been racking my mind on how to do that because it don't know how you take it. Or feel like i'm trying to trap look i like you we're good right and umm then there is this and it's like" she rambled on**

 **Confused he watched on " are you breaking up with me i'm lost baby just say it" Curtis says taking her hand. She rand her hand through her hair okay no i'm not breaking up with you are you breaking up with me because if so there was really no reason to wine and dine me" she says.**

 **" Hell no Elle what would make you think that" he said.**

 **' I mean because Curtis you have been very antsy and i know your ex is looking into my family' Elle said. " No Elle baby i have been antsy but that isn't why look i have something to ask you and i don't know how you would take it" he says**

 **" Okay how about you go first then i go " Elena said**

 **' No ladies first i'm gentlemen Elle you know that " Curtis said with a smile, how about the same time she says. He paused No i will go first i think it will be better this way so there is no doubt" he says getting up from the table.**

 **" Elena Nicole Tavares i had no idea what to expect when i met you then i did and my god you keep me on my toes. You hold no punches and but you have a big heart no matter how much people think your cruel but your not. And damn Elle i love i have never in my life felt this strongly about anyone so i am asking you WILL YOU MARRY AND WALK THIS LIFE WITH ME? he said getting on one knee.**

 **"Ummmm I am pregnant" she says as he looked up in shock**

* * *

 **Tavares Lake House**

 **Sam looked up and waited until Drew walked away " do you think she is going to tell him or wait until the appointment" she whispered to Emy. Then stopping when Drew came back into the room " there's no Dr. Pepper cherry" he asked looking between them suspiciously.**

 **" Yes Drew it is it's in the back of the refrigerator i know because i stashed it back there" Emy said. ' Are there anymore i could go for one too' Sam said he looked at them and shook his head and went back to the kitchen.**

 **' I hope she does tell him i know she wanted to wait until we could do the other test' Sam said.**

 **" Honestly Sammy i think she would tell him and that there still a slight chance she is not and why freak him out for nothing its why she has been holding back" Emy whispered. That's when Drew came in " holding back what" he said sitting back hearing the tails end of the conversation.**

 **Which made him suspicious even more so they have been extra secretive lately " so what we watching today fam" Emy said changing the subject.**

* * *

 **Outside Port Charles**

 **DHS Safe house**

 **" Okay agent Deleon i need you to get in good with Emelda Tavares she is a bona fide party girl she graduated high school at 15 just like her older siblings. They weren't kidding the Tavares kids are very gifted on all cylinders i mean my gosh Candace said. So are Mr. Dela Rosa' s children his youngest son Kelby beat the family record he graduated from high school at 14.**

 **This kid could own Silicon Valley instead he is involved in whatever illegal aspects his uncle has him tied into sad really using him for his talent. Agent O' Hare i want you to hack his computer i am sure he has some things on there that could further our case.**

 **" Agent McCray we have eyes on Curtis Ashford he just asked Ms. Tavares to marry him at a hotel in town" one of her agent said.**

 **Her head swung up " are you serious what did Ms. Tavares say" Candace said**

 **' We don't know what she said ma'am' he answered as she closed her eyes and sighs, boss interesting thing they brought Manolo in for questioning a few weeks ago Agent O' Hare said.**

 **" For what" she said**

 **' Murder" he replies**

 **" Then i guess i need to make my way to the PCPD and keep me posted on what's going on with Curtis" Candace said as she left.**

* * *

 **PCPD**

 **She walked into the station "hello may i speak to Commissioner Scorpio please" she says.**

 **" May I ask who you are" the desk sergeant said**

 **Before she spoke Mac walked in" thank you " she said with a smile " Excuse me Commissioner Scorpio may I speak with you" Candace said. That's when she flashed her badge real quick " Come this way" Mac said leading her to his office.**

 **Hi I'm special agent Candace McCray of DHS I need to speak to you about Manolo Tavares Sr you brought him in for questioning why? She asked. Because he was the only other person who had motive to that we know of to kill Mr. Meijia Mac said.**

 **" Why is that" she asked**

 **'Because Mr. Meijia murdered his brother and his family" he said as she looked on confused why wasn't he a serial killer. " No Rodolfo Meijia killed Carlos Tavares sr and his wife , two eldest daughters and in laws to get back at the youngest daughter for revenge" Mac answered.**

 **' Wait a minute wasn't the death of Carlos Tavares sr and Darien Torres drug related" Candace said.**

 **No it wasn't Ms. McCray it was a revenge killing to get back a Lucia Tavares for telling Arturo Meijia his youngest son Rodolfo was homosexual but she didn't. Candace sat confused so how do we know he didn't kill this man " because he had no weapon on him and we swept the surrounding area it was clean Mac said.**

 **"Do you have any leads on who murdered Mr. Meijia" she asked**

 **' So far no Manolo Tavares sr. is cleared but Mr. Meijia murder in total at least 15 people in Port Charles so far from what we know he said.**

 **" I know he kidnapped your daughter and another young woman am i right' she says.**

 **' Yes he did" Mac said**

 **" Can i ask why your daughter Commissioner Scorpio" Candace asked**

 **' Because of Maxie's likeness to Lucia Tavares' he replies.**

 **" How did you guys find him" she asked**

 **' The tip line and he got sloppy when he took Maxie because the second woman was taking because she just happen to be there when he was in the process of taking my daughter" he responds. Do you know where Manolo Tavares is staying in Port Charles she asked, No we do not at this moment Mac answered.**

 **Besides yourself Lorenzo Spencer Jr and Cruz Rodriguez who knew where to find Mr. Meijia how does Manolo Tavares know where he would be held up' Candace asked.**

 **'Mr. Tavares followed one of my detectives there" Mac answered being vague**

 **" What does that mean Commissioner i can go over your head and i don't want to" she said.**

 **' Listen its not that i don't want to tell you its that i am protecting the identity of one of my detectives this case was personal to him' Mac said.**

 **" How is that even possible only remaining family was the son of Carlos Tavares Jr who lives in the Dominican Republic" she said watching him. When Cruz walked in " Mac you wanted to see me" he said " oh sorry i didn't know you were busy" he said.**

 **Mac looked up at the young detective " have a seat this agent McCray and we need to fill her in" he said.**

 **" On what Mac" Cruz said watching this woman he knew who she was already but he would play none the wiser. As she looked on confused " what does the Meijia murdered have to do with Detective Rodriguez" she asked looking between Cruz and Mac.**

 **' Agent McCray meet Cruz Rodriguez formerly Carlos Tavares Jr as she was caught of guard.**


	58. Chapter 58

**PCPD**

 **"How is that possible Carlos Tavares Jr. lives in the Dominican Republic with his mother's parents that is what the original report says" she said confused. Cruz shook his head " i know what he official report says" he say looking down at his watch.**

 **"Then explain to me how is that possible that your here detective' she asked**

 **' Easy i never left and the lead detective on the case was in the marines with my father he wanted to protect me so he said i was sent to D.R i was raised by my uncle and aunt why does this even matter" he said.**

 **" Why does it matter Mr. Rodriguez is we are looking at your uncle for murder among other things and while we are on the subject why the name changed. You know what your uncle is into don't you and that is why you changed your name" she said. Which made Cruz laugh " lady you have no idea what it's like to be me every time people look at you they pity you. That's why i changed my name because they hear the name Carlos Tavares Jr they know.**

 **They want to know how did you live or what it was like on they want to see your scars and after awhile it just got to hard he said. So when i got old enough i changed my name can't pity you if they don't know and i see it in your eye right now i don't want you pity agent you take it and shove it Cruz continued.**

 **' Its call empathy" Candace said**

 **Cruz laughed " Don't insult me agent people always construe Empathy and sympathy but trust me i have seen it all my life i know the difference" he said.**

 **" Detective easy" Mac said**

 **' Listen i get it detective i do' Candace says**

 **He runs his hand over his growing beard as he chuckles " no offense agent but you don't get shit" Cruz said. She was taking back " listen Detective Rodriguez you think your the only one to lose people you love your not" she says.**

 **" Really now was your entire family murdered in front of you was your mother shot in the head trying to protect you. Did you watch a pregnant woman beg for her life while they use a 12 inch army knife to carve into your little brother so you don't know fucking thing about my pain. Or what i had to go through day in and out okay he finished, in that moment he knew that understood why Manolo followed him that day.**

 **' Detective i don't pretend to know the immeasurable pain you went through but your uncle is going down and i suggest you tell him to get his affairs in order' Candace said. She would have to follow him to get the drop on where he was staying as she text one of her agents.**

 **" Do you know where your Uncle is staying at in Port Charles Detective" she asked**

 **' He isn't in Port Charles he left a few days ago' Cruz answered**

 **" To go where detective" Candace said getting agitated**

 **' They went home they fulfilled what they came to do and now that's over anyway Mac you said you needed to see me' he said. " Oh yeah here your back on active duty" Mac said passing him his gun and badge. Cruz shook his hand thank you so much you won't regret it now have a nice day" he said as he left.**

* * *

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Curtis looked up in shock " I'm, I'm, i'm going to be father" he asked staring at her trying to wrap his head around it.**

 **" Umm so yeah i took another test a week and half after because sometimes it can give off a false positive so i need to be sure and i'm sure so yeah i'm pregnant" Elena said**

 **' My baby, my baby is having a baby" he asked as she shook her head yes when he got up and kissed her. So i am going to aske you again ELENA NICOLE TAVARES WILL YOU MARRY ME Look i know your scared i am scared to i have never felt about anyone how i feel about you.**

 **And i know you want to hall ass out of this restuaraunt right now because being this deep is the only thing that scares you but Elle you make me a better man. I can't see my life without you in it he finished passionately, as she looked at him nervously " Yes" she said with with a grin.**

 **" Oh girl don't ever do that i again you had me going for a moment" Curtis said sliding the ring on her finger as everyone in the restaurant looked on. 'SHE SAID YES Y'ALL' he shouted while everyone cheered them on " I love you so much " Curtis said kissing her.**

 **' Let's get out of here' she said with a raise eyebrow' Elena said when he called the waiter over paying for dinner in a haste. Taking her hand and rushing to the elevator " so what do we do now .you know how far along are you" he said shooting of questions. When she put her finger on his lips " shush we will make an appointment for tomorrow but right now i kind of want to go upstairs and celebrate" she says.**

 **Before kissing him as he pulled her by the waist closer to him just as he was about to speak she stops him again. " N** **o hables solo llévame arriba" Elle says, he just looks at her i don't know what you just said but it sounds sexy as hell Curtis replies as the door opens. And he lead them to the room where he had roses all over the " so much for the champangne huh' he says.**

 **" Oh trust me my love we will find use for it " she says taking of his blazer and throwing it on the chair as she threw her jacket on top of his. He pulled his sweater over his head before kissing her again as moved her hair out the way and unzipped her dress. Letting it fall at her feet he watched her seductively as she walked forward picking up the bottle of champangne then slowly looking back at him.**

 **" Damn" he said as he following after as she popped the champangne bottle calling him over to her. As she sat on top the desk he walked over to her as she poured the champangne on her chest as he began to lick it up. He moved to take off her bra he grabbed the bottle drinking it before he took her with his mouth.**

 **Just as he clenched her waist her eyes darken she put her feet on his shoulder making fall to his knees. Before pouring the champangne in his mouth then down her chest as it dripped all the down. As he drank it up as he sucked on her skin ripping her thong off her body shivered feeling his breathe on her heated core.**

 **Picking her up and pulled her closer before drinking of her nectar she gasped as he gripped her thighs. When he used his fingers to stroke her inside " Ayyy dios que se siente tan bien shit, shit , FUCK,FUCK, CURTIS Ooohh gawdddd" she shouted. As he brought her to her end as he continued to partake of her essence when he finished he gazed into her eyes.**

 **" God i love you " he said before kissing her he picked her up and laid her on the bed sliding her shoes off. Then taking his pants then ru** **nning his hand over her stomach " you sure this isn't going to affect the baby" he said. "Yes i am sure the baby is no bigger than 1 inch i promise" Elena says with a grin.**

 **As she pulled him closer then taking his lips with her before pushing him on his back and climbing on top. Gripping his chest then slamming down on his harden shaft then riding him nice and slow. When he sat up then took her breast in his mouth holding her as she rode him.**

 **He groaned against her chest when she started to move faster chasing their end he gripped her hair then slamming his manhood inside her as he brought them to their peak. Burying himself in her he made sure he was gentle with her making love to his fiancee he couldn't be happier.**

 **Candace stood outside the door trying to build up the confidence to knock and just be honest with him. " Candace what are you doing here" the man said looking at her confusingly.**


	59. Chapter 59

_Terence McCray- Brian J. White_

 _agent Candace McCray- Sanaa Lathan_

 **Gia's apartment**

 **" I don't care Marcus he can't stay here its my place i am back now he has to go" she said**

 **' Where is he going to go he doesn't know anyone else here" Marcus said**

 **She put her finger on her chin " hmmm they have these thing called hotels and you pay them and they give you a room" Gia said sarcastically with a shrug. Cruz shook his head laughing " why are you here " Marcus said as he and Terence looked at him.**

 **Cruz smiled " ahhhem well my fiancee is here and she invited me over " he said, Gia you can't be serious about marrying this guy Terence replies.**

 **" Yes i am very serious about marrying him in fact i can't wait to marry him" she said smiling at him. Look i want take up any space Gi i don't trust this man at all and i know i messed up but i am here to fix it Terence said. " I know your not going to take up space because you are leaving and Marcus is going to home because he has a life to get back to" Gia said.**

 **Gia listen he came here to make sure you are okay its like you can't even bother to entertain your guest because your boyfriend is insecure" Marcus said.**

 **Her head jerked up " excuse my guest no big brother he is your guest i didn't invite him you did so you two can entertain each other now the both of you can leave. Marcus you have a plane to catch and Terence i don't care where you ended up just leave" Gia said opening the door.**

 **Both Marcus and Terence where agitated " you should both respect her wishes and leave" Cruz said mockingly. As Terence glare at him which made Cruz laugh " Oh yay food como esta caballero" he said shaking the delivery man hand. "** **Bueno Cruzito, puso unos platanos extra allí para ti" the man said, thanks tell her she is the best give her and Rafe my best i'm pulling for him Cruz said as the man left.**

 **When Gia turned her attention to him " What happen to Rafael" she asked, oh he kind of hurt his knee playing baseball a few days ago" he answered.**

 **"Aww i will send them so flowers or something what about Fernando and the girls" she asked.**

 **'They are fine Rafael just has to stay off his knee but what do you tell a proud man who has three kids to feed' he said.**

 **" Have a safe flight Marcus goodbye Terence" Gia said closing the door behind her which only made Cruz laugh harder.**

 **They looked at the door " Look Terence i rather you with my sister but i can't push her you have to do the work man" Marcus said pressing the elevator door.**

 **' What can i do to get her back and away from him i'm still not ready for marriage and i still don't want kids Marcus that is the problem with us" he said.**

 **" Then you need to consider your demands Terence you have to meet someone where in the middle man because i don't want my sister with that guy so you need to do something" Taggert said.**

* * *

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **After talking to Marcus he made his way to the hotel he needed to get her away from that guy. But his stance still hadn't change but he had to gloss over the truth he would just to get her away from him. As he checked into the hotel he made his way upstairs he cracked his knuckles as he got of the elevator.**

 **" Candace what are you doing here" Terence asked, she turned around to face her younger brother. Watching him carefully " what are you doing here" she said facing him it had been a few years since she saw him.**

 **' I asked you first" he said**

 **" Well if you must know i am here for work" she answered**

 **' Then why are you pacing outside a hotel room' Terence says**

 **She looked at him suspiciously " just a few jitters is all every time i work a new case i get a little nervous" she says.**

 **" Hmm right" he said**

 **' NOw i told you why i am here why are you here " Candace said**

 **He sighs " i am here for Gia she is in over her head i keep trying to make her see reason and she doesn't want to see it" Terence says.**

 **Candace shakes her head " i thought you guys are broken up" she asked watch him, we are but she is heading for trouble and i don't want this guy bringing her down he said. Do you want to get back with her or are you just mad she isn't chasing you she said.**

 **" Are you serious Candace do you think i am just that shallow" he said insulted**

 **' No i don't Terence but didn't you guys break up for legitimate reason because she wanted to have a family eventually and you didn't i mean did that change or something' she said. With Terence hesitating " uhmmm like i thought don't waste your time find someone who wants what you want" Candace said.**

 **It's not that Candace its just i remember how good we were together and i heard what could have happened to her and i realize i have to get out of my own way sometime and this is one of them he said.**

 **What happened to Gia ? she asked**

 **" She was kidnapped by a serial killer that was after her latest man child and it got me to think that maybe she was right i was to stuck in my own way that left no room for what my partner wanted. Marcus and I have been trying to get through I to her but she won't listen to reason do you think you can talk to her Terence says.**

 **' Not a good idea how does she feel about you being here" she says**

 **" She is putting her walls up accepting this guys proposal she only been dating this clown for a few months its nothing compared to what her and i had" he says. I am going to tell you something you may not want to her Tay maybe he is giving her what you wouldn't and it probably why she accepted his proposal Candace said.**

 **Terence smiled through gritted teeth " yeah i realize that but i will just redouble my efforts i know her better then he does and if you forgotten i am really good at getting my own way. So ar you going to just stand there or knock on your marks door or not he said, no i will do it tomorrow she said leading him away from Curtis's door.**

* * *

 **Jake's pub**

 **Emy sat at the bar with her drinking in her hand when someone tapped her on the shoulder, " it took you long enough and your not who i was expecting" she said. The young man smiled " Hi i'm Hector i noticed you from across the room and i wanted to know if i could buy you a drink" he said.**

 **" No you can't you can go" a man said from behind him which made Emy look " hey it took you long enough" she said with a grin. Hector turned around seeing the man in front of him before turning back to her. " N** **o pierdas el tiempo con este payaso porque no puede llegar a tiempo para ti" Hector told her.**

 **' Get lost" Johnny said staring at him which made Hector nodded " here is my number if he don't get his act together he said handing it to Emy. Who laughed because Johnny was getting ready to snap " Oh relax John-John" she said kissing him on the cheek.**

 **Fucking guy like he didn't see me standing here" Johnny said glaring at the guy, oh stop it Johnny he offered to buy me a drink that i never turn down but he seem real eager and that i don't trust Emy said.**

 **" So you can relax" she said grabbing his face before he grabbed her and kissed her as he pulled her to him. Making her smile " maybe other guys should flirt with me more maybe you would get your head out your own ass" she says against his lips. As Hector looked on sending a quick text to his team leader as he drank his beer.**

 **"Haha your real funny let's play some pull" Johnny said taking her by the hand.**

 **' Aww don't be like that Johnny we can make things interesting you know you, me and he" she said with a grin.**

 **" Hell No! not funny Emelda" he said**

 **' I can call him over here we can get to know him and make it a whole thre... was all she got out when he covered her mouth. " Emy just stop okay no we are not going there promise" Johnny said using his hand to cover her mouth before moving it. As she laughed hysterically " your going to hell you know that" he says shaking his head.**

 **" Yes i do know that i will be in good company my sister and Kat will be there so i think i will be okay but you should have seen your face" Emy said laughing. Johnny shook his head " we can still change that John you giving or taking i will tell him to be gentle with you" she said.**

 **Hell No Emy have you lost your mind geeze" Johnny says as she laughs as she takes her shot. Knowing Hector was watching " So what are you going to do with your mom opening the clinic you going to join her" Johnny asked.**

 **' Right no Johnny i am following my bliss because eventually life will get real and then you have to make a choice" she answered. If it were only that simple he says, It is that simple John its about choices Emy says.**

 **I Love my family i even love being a doctor or a nurse whatever i choose but its going to be my choice. Because John the old man made his choice don't let him choose for you. We are in our prime John we can do whatever the hell we want if you want she continued.**

 **When he pulled her by her hand " Thanks Emy you are the one thing i did right" he said kissing her. I know exactly what i am going to do but i am going to need your help Johnny said.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **DHS safe house**

 **" Okay we have a little more intel there is a container ship coming into the Port Charles Harbor through Mr. Tavares shipping company i want my eyes and ears on the streets. Now Hector did you make Contact with Emelda Tavares Candace asked, " yes i did but she is dating a one Johnny Zacchara" Agent Deleon said.**

 **"You have got to be kidding me is there any links between the two families" she asked**

 **'Nothing that i can find' agent O' Hare said.**

 **Agent Deleon you have to get in there and this can work we can take down Tavares and Zacchara" Candace said with a smile. He nodded his head " what about the contact you had in with them already" he asked.**

 **" I don't know yet he has been very resistant and from what i heard he will tank his own career before he sells out Ms. Tavares but i am going to talk to him again" she said. " I can't get into his computer its like a fortress i mean he is good" Agent O' Hare said.**

 **Candace put her hair in a ponytail " he may be good Joseph but your better she says to agent O' Hare. Candace what about i go in and try and get good with Mr. Kelby Dela Rosa it will be better then Hector going in after Emelda Tavares i don't she knows anything. If i can get in with Kelby we know for a face he knows more and is in the middle of it all " Arianna said.**

 **" I like that but never underestimate any of them these kids are highly intelligent and this family is like a pack. They never go anywhere without each other so trust me they all know what is going on so let's get to work Candace said.**

* * *

 **Boston Massachusetts**

 **The Massachusetts Parole Board**

 **" How can i help you Mrs. Ashford" the man spoke**

 **"Hi good morning i need to speak the person who handled Katherine DiSanto- Tavares case" she asked. As the man looked up at her " i'm sorry i can't help you with that because Tony retired last year moved to florida he is staying with his daughter and her family now" he said.**

 **'Do you think you can answer a few questions for me how is that she beat a man unconscious and only get a year of parole" Jordan asked.**

 **The man typed at the computer " well an officer spoke on her behalf and promised to keep her out of anymore trouble even took full responsibility for her" he answered. Can i have a name for that officer that vouched for her' Jordan asked.**

 **Sure i will look that up for you he said looking into Katherine 's file the moment he opened it up " what the hell" he said.**

 **" What happen" Jordan replied.**

 **' It says the file is corrupted" the man said picking up the phone dialing the IT department, Jordan closed her eyes and sighs " what about the actual paper work" she said. As he gets up from his desk and went to the file room to pull her file " okay good here it is" he said handing it to Jordan.**

 **Who jumped at it checking to the file " why is the officers name blacked out, i don't get this Katherine wasn't a model prisoner she was even more violent. And why would the victim write a letter on her behalf she said even more confused. Taking down his name and address umm thank you sir Jordan said shaking his hand.**

* * *

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Curtis smiled and kissed her on top her head as he got ready to go for his run leaving her a note. He got on his jacket and left taking out his phone " hey good morning mom how are you i have some good news for you. Yeah that too but of course she said yes but your baby boy is going to be a dad. Yes well i we don't know yet we are going there today Curtis said excitedly.**

 **" Tell me i didn't just hear what i think i heard" Candace said from behind him glaring at him. Which Curtis shook his head " Candace, uhmm momma i will call you back when we know" he said hanging up the phone. She shook her head " you can't be that stupid Curtis she is playing you and you refuse to see it" Candace says.**

 **' Why because she can't possibly love me right' he spat angrily, No that isn't what i said Curtis she using this so you can be implicated in her family drama she says. Right what family drama huh you suspecting he is dirty based on what Candace your daddy's obsession.**

 **Because of something this man did when he was what 16 who doesn't have fake id's as a kid come on now. Your father had nothing solid and he worked his whole career on hearsay that he could never prove and you can't either Curtis said.**

 **" Well the government seems to think otherwise they have a whole file on him" Candace says.**

 **And have they ever found anything on him legit NO they haven't but by all means obsessed over it if you want. But leave me and my fiancee out of it i already told you i don't want nothing to do with it at all and i mean it he said as he walked away.**

 **Just as she went to go after him but her phone rang " Jordan how did it go in Boston, WHAT you have to be kidding me right damn it. Curtis asked her to marry him and she said yes and get this she is pregnant i know it is Jordan we have to hurry up before he gets caught in the crosshairs Candace said.**

* * *

 **Kelly's diner**

 **" Sam" Alexis said as she saw her roll her eyes**

 **' What are you going to tell me how I should drink my coffee now" Sam said.**

 **Alexis shook her head as she saw Drew take a protective stance " can we just talk please" she said. When he whispered something in her ear she looked up at him he kissed her on the cheek and nodded at Alexis and walked away.**

 **They both stood there " well let's get this over with already" Sam said sitting down when Alexis sat as well. " Listen Sam i want to start by saying sorry you were right okay when i found out you were my daughter. You were laying in a hospital bed dying and only thing i could think about was my sister lie there three years before.**

 **And honestly Sam i couldn't deal with it i just saw another young woman being cheated out of a life so yes i forced him out of your life. But ultimately it was his decision but i didn't know how else to keep you safe you were my daughter Alexis said with tears in her eyes.**

 **I remember when i was pregnant with you i was so scared but i wanted you and my father said no under no certain terms. Yes i am controlling because i had no choice in my own life so i do it with my children because i don't want them to hurt. You were right i needed to get to know you for who were not who i wanted you to be its just i had vision the life you had and it would be filled with love she continued.**

 **Sam sat and listened " I'm sorry about your sister but i was an adult free to make my own choices. Who gave you that right to take away my right to choose i understand you were trying to protect me but it should have been my choose. She smiled when she looked up and saw Drew outside " but i guess i should say thank you because i wouldn't have the life i have now but i am not saying its okay either" Sam said.**

 **Alexis turned and looked at Drew and smiled " he is very handsome and protective" she said watching her daughter lite up. "He is the best person i know besides Mrs. Tavares not saying i don't love the rest of my family but they are all different levels of crazy" Sam said.**

 **'You look really happy' Alexis said which made Sam smile before speaking " i am very happy that is when he smiled at her.**

 **' Can i ask you an honest question? she says**

 **" Sure ask away please" Alexis answered**

 **' We don't like each other much do we" she asked**

 **The question in itself made Alexis shiver " we didn't get along alot of times but we had some good times as well with your sisters and i " she responds. As Sam shook her head so tell me how bad did it get between us i don't want to try to give you a chance then i remember something else that contradicts what you say she says.**

 **Well that is understandable but it got really bad between us well that was before we found out we where mother and daughter Alexis said. When suddenly her phone rang " Alexis Davis yes okay i will be right there as she hung up. Sorry can we pick this up another time i would really like to get to know you for you Sam but i won't push Alexis said.**

 **" We will see" Sam answered , Alexis didn't know what to do if she should hug her or not so she shook her hand instead as she left. Moments later Drew came in " how did that go" he said sitting down and holding her hand. " As well as can be expected i was only nice because you ask me too" she says, what is stopping you from giving her a chance he asked.**

 **' Drew you didn't see her face or the look in her eyes when she shunned me it was like i don't know how to explain it Sam said. That's when Jason stopped when he saw them Drew put his arms around her. " Listen to me honey we can do this on your time but i think you would regret not fixing things with your mom when you could" he said.**

 **When she looked up at him " you thinking about your dad" she asked, he looked at her and smiled " how do you do that" Drew said. Sam smiled " Its my super power" she said laughing as she caressed his face.**

 **" You know i remember that day so clearly you know and i said so horrible things to him and it was the last thing i said to my father" he said. She cupped his face " he knows you loved him he knew you said it out of anger and frustration" Sam said as she kissed him on his lips then his forehead.**

 **Jason stood frozen remember when she was solid for him when things got hard it only made him feel worse so he walked away. When he turned to walk away he ran into Courtney who looked at him sympathetically.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Windemere Manor**

 **Black and White ball**

 **October 31, 2007**

 **Kat and Olly had just missed the launch with their family on it they were stuck with Alexis, Ric and the girls. "Good evening Mrs. DiSanto i see the baby is due any day now huh" Ric said as he was about to touch her stomach but Oliver shook his head. As Kat rolled her eyes " No November 6" she says as she winked at Molly who smiled.**

 **When Kristina spoke " where is Sam" she asked, " Oh she was on the boat before she should be waiting for us" Kat answered. ' So do you know what your having' Alexis asked trying to make small talk. Kat looked up at Olly " Oh umm no the baby isn't showing the good" he says with a grin.**

 **" Katherine may i speak to you" Alexis asked Oliver and Ric looked at each other strangely as they began their way off the launch. Oliver looked at Kat who just nodded for him to go catch up with everyone else.**

 **As he made his way over he checked his gun " Where is Kat you couldn't get her to come" Sam asked as he put his gun in his waistband. " You left her with my mother a woman she wouldn't spit on if she was on fire that mother" she said as everyone looked at him incredulously.**

 **" Idiota " Elena said slapping him upside the head which made Emy and Johnny laughed shaking their head. " Olly that is like living a Rottweiler with a chihuahua" she said as they went after them. ' Does it help she said she would behave" Oliver said everyone turned and shouted " NO OLLY" as he shrugged.**

 **' Call me Kat so what did you want to talk to me about" she said looking at Alexis with a raised eyebrow. I know you don't like me much and i understand you felt i have wronged Sam and i have but it was not under malicious intent as a mother you know as well as i do how that goes Alexis said.**

 **" Look Ms. Davis my sister life was hard enough people who tried to use her one way or another and i am very protective of her. But i can be a little volatile and overly aggressive but her and my brother are the only family i have left Kat says.**

 **Alexis smiled " i understand that it's how i felt about my sister, how did you guys meet she asked. Kat looked over at her i was probably 5 or 6 and my father put her in my arms and " Katie that 's your baby sister" she says with a smile. " But i didn't get to see her alot until after my step dad died he wasn't for Cody 's shadow games' she said with a shrug.**

 **They both stood there quite " Ms. Davis it isn't my fight i can't go out and try to fight her battles for her but she is a woman now not six anymore and she wants me to beat someone up because they made her mad. And as much as i want to put bodily harm on you i can't and i won't she has to handle this the way she wants too" Kat said.**

 **" You've done that" Alexis said which made Kat look over at her with a smile that gave her pause.**

 **' I told you Ms. Davis there is nothing i won't do for my sister at all" Kat said when Sam walked over. " There you are i was looking for you" Sam said with concern in her eyes when she everyone else coming behind her Kat just looked and laughed.**

 **" You all look lovely, hello Sam" Alexis said.**

 **Drew just winked " Hi you look nice yourself where are the girls" Sam asked**

 **' Oh They are around they went in with Ric and your brother in law" she answered as Sam shook her head. Okay well i guess i will see you inside we didn't find Nikolas and Emily yet so we should probably go congratulate them Sam said. Alexis reached for her hand and held it you have fun okay when Ric came over she smiled and let her go and walked away.**

 **"My goodness you guys all rushed over here like i was going to put a grenade in her mouth i could be civil you know" Kat said. Yeah your civil and i'm an angel Elena said shaking her head, You okay Sam Drew asked as she paused. " I don't know she was there i was pregnant and in a chapel i don't know answered rubbing her head.**

 **As the group made their way into the ballroom where everyone who was anyone in town was there. When Cruz and Gia entered the ballroom " why are we here" he said fixing his tie. " Because we were invited and this is my way of making amends for the horrible things i have done. Now stop you look very handsome and i promise i will make it worth your while" Gia said with a wink.**

 **He saw Sonny watching him as Olly nodded at him as he and Gia passed them, " why i are we still doing that" she asked. Because Corinthos and Morgan don't need to know my business it doesn't concern them but they are making it their business. With the constant tails and digging into my past to find out how and who i know Cruz answered.**

 **The party was in full swing everyone watched as Nikolas did the waltz in the middle of the room. Jason saw Sam from across the room dancing with Drew she was laughing about something. When Emily put her hands on his shoulder " It must be hard seeing her and not being able to hold her and be with her" she said.**

 **' It's worse then when i thought she was dead but i understand now why it was so hard for Kesha and the rest of the Quartermaines when i lost my memories. She looked over at Sam who was now dancing with Oliver " do you want her back" Emily asked.**

 **" More then anything but she doesn't remember what we shared Emily so it no reason to even hope we can" he said finishing his drink. She watched her brother walk away she felt sad for him because she saw what her death did to him. Taking a deep breathe she made her way over to the terrace to speak to Sam on his behalf.**

 **Sam sighs her head was hurt more and more as she drank her champagne and closed her eyes. When someone called her name " Sam" that's when she turned around and saw Emily, "hey nice party " Sam answered.**

 **" Thank you but are you okay " Emily asked concernedecause she was squinting when she turned to get Patrick and Robin when Sam grabbed her. No i'm fine honestly just headaches i get them periodically is all she told Emily. Who just shook her head " how are you the memories coming along" she asked.**

 **' I fine i guess its just bits and pieces no real content for me to figure it out' Sam replies.**

 **" Look i know you don't want to hear it but my brother Jason can help you and him where together so he would be the best one to go to" Emily answers Yeah about that sorry i don't like him much no offense to you though" she replies.**

 **None taking but if you want to understand then he would be the person to fill you in Emily says. As Sam just shook her head " i will think about it but thank you" she said as they both stood quietly when there was a loud boom sound they both looked back to the ballroom.**

* * *

 **The Docks**

 **Candace assemble her team and some of the PCPD detectives as they waited for the ship to dock. So they can take it from there she was so sure that she would find what she was looking for. As they prepared they watch people get on the launch to Windermere " must be so big party going on" she said to Mac.**

 **' Yeah Nikolas Cassadine and Emily Quartermaine engagement party its a masquerade ball they are getting married December first' he answered. There coming in boss one of her agents said when they entered the boat there was a loud explosion. Mac looked around the boat to make sure it was okay " where did that come from" Candace asked.**

 **That's when Mac looked up " Its coming from Spoon Island oh god no my girls" he shouted taking off.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Windemere Manor**

 **The Terrace**

 **Sam and Emily looked at each other then back to the ball room when they heard a second explosion. That was when the lights went out " What the fuck is going on" Sam said as she went for the door but it was jammed. They both struggled to pull the door but to no avail would open when Sam pulled her gun out.**

 **" Stay behind me" she said shooting at the door while inside it was pure chaos as Kat was coming out the bathroom that is when she smelled it. As she backed up she ran right into Jason that is when the explosion happened. So Jason did what came natural to him grabbing her out of harms way into a room protecting her from the blast.**

 **When they came to Kat looked around " what the fuck" she said as she moved to get up checking her stomach. " Good baby there you go love your okay mommy is here no, no , no FUCK" she shouted. That is when Jason looked up as he stammered to get up " you okay" he asked.**

 **" No my water just broke and i need to get out of here and find my husband" she answers closing her eyes as the contraction ripped through her as she hit the floor. Jason grabbed the door to the den yanking at " IT'S LOCKED" he said turning around to look at her. " Oh fuck No"Kat said trying to get to her feet when she was hit with another contraction.**

 **That stopped her dead in her tracks she took a deep breathe " Just sit down please" he said shaking his head she was just as stubborn as Sam if not more. I'm okay just kicked the door super man Kat says, as he shakes his head before taking out his gun and shooting it out. And just as they started to move out the room that is when the gunfire erupted.**

 **Which made Jason closed the door back moving her back away from the gunfire so she wouldn't get hurt as he shot back. " Hey look i have a easier way you hold them of for two minutes and will get us time to make a run for it but you got trust me superman because your going to run out of bullets" Kat says.**

 **She goes in her purse taking out her supplies and going to work " Is that a homemade bomb" he asked in disbelief. As counted the shots before shooting back holding them off until she was done. While Kat fought through the contractions to make it passing it to him i want you to light and and roll it out there and get back she says.**

 **Jason looks at her incredulously before lighting it and cracking the door and rolled it out into the hallway. Then moved back as she did her count down with a big smile on her face just as it was it exploded. Kat shouted in pain as a contraction hit her as she tried to breathe " I have to check" he says.**

 **" No fucking way you saw my sisters lady parts i don't need you seeing mines i think we share enough guys in our lifetime just help me up out of here while we have the time" she answers when she was hit with another contraction.**

* * *

 **The Ballroom**

 **Everyone started to worry when the lights went out then they heard the explosion that's when the room was in complete chaos. Then the lights came back on Johnny looked around " Emy, Emy this isn't funny" he shouted when he saw a door closing. That's when Elena rushed over " Johnny where is my sister" she said looking around as they walked around looking for her calling her name.**

 **" Cruzito have you seen Emelda" she asked**

 **' No why ' he replies**

 **" Because we can't find her,Olly, Kat or Sam right now is why now i know Olly went to find Kat because she went to use the bathroom. That's when Sam ran over " Elle where is my sister and Drew" she said rushing over to her. Elle ran her hand through her hair " Sammy i don't know her, Olly, Drew and we just lost Emy we can't find any of them she tells Sam.**

 **Well lets split up and look for them Sam says, as K.K made his way over " Gia, Sam and K.K go that way" and " Me , Elle, and Johnny will go this way Cruz said. " Let's go then" she says as prepared to go look for the rest of there family that's when Sam remember about the girls.**

 **As they go there separate ways when the gunfire start K.K pushed Gia back " Sammy cover me" he said as he fired back before ducking back. When Sam moved forward shooting as K.K grabbed Gia and moved forward as he and Sam took turns covering them.**

* * *

 **East Wing of the house**

 **Oliver was looking around for Kat when he heard Alexis arguing with someone he looked out when he saw the woman push her over the edged. He grabbed the older woman by her throat taking her by surprise she dropped her dagger he kicked it out the way. Holding her until she wasn't breathing anymore " mal vieja ancho" Oliver said spitting on her.**

 **Looking over he saw Alexis struggling to stay afloat so he jumped over going after grabbing her. The current was strong so it took longer getting them back to shore they sat trying to catch there breathe. She sat there " where did you learn to swim like that we should both be dead" Alexis asked.**

 **" I was a navy diver** **now you can tell what the hell was that about" he asked**

 **As Alexis struggled to get to her feet " I...I...I have to find my girls she said shhh.. she hurt them i have to find my babies" she said running toward the house. Olly sigh knowing Kat and Sam would both want the girls to be safe so he went after her.**

 **She went rush ahead when he grabbed her back holding her mouth pointing to the men with guns walking around. Oliver put his hands on his lips to shush her going in his pocket he smiled taking two small balloons out and lighting them then throwing them inside. Pulling Alexis back then counting " stay behind and keep up" he said**

* * *

 **West Wing**

 **He had got lost trying to find his way back to the ballroom when he and Olly went to look for Kat Sam was in the ball room probably still on the terrace. When the explosion happened he thrown back rendering him unconscious. After some time he was awake to the faint sound of rapid gun fire when he looked over and saw Carly hiding.**

 **Turning to her " You okay are you hurt " he shouted as crawled over to her as he reached for his gun. Catching his breath on my say so go he said " I will wait for Jason" she said , Drew shook his head whatever.**

 **" You can stay here but i am going to find my wife and my family"he said peaking out for before firing. Thinking about it " Hey you wait" Carly said changing her mind following her as he cleared the men. She was blown away just how fast he did so " wow " she mumbled to as they moved forward as he grabbed the bigger gun.**

 **And more round of ammo from the dead guy as they made there way down the hall " You know she is only with you because she doesn't remember Jason right" she said to him. He just shook his head that is what you and your son keep saying but Sam is a big girl and can make choices on her own if she wanted him she could have went to him but she didn't and she has had memories of him for your information and she is still here Drew said.**

 **" Wait what and she hasn't gone to him yet they belong together" Carly said**

 **Exasperated with all of it " what is it to lady i mean really" he said stopping looking at her in her face. " I want my best friend to be happy and she is it and i will do everything in my power to help that so it will be better if you walk away no" she said. He smirked "you can try and i will not give up my life i have with her to make him happy " Drew said.**

 **When they ran into Oliver who held Molly and Kristina to his chest. As young girl cried " sweetheart Molly what's wrong" Carly asked he shook his head. Ignoring him when she heard a scream before running inside the room.**

 **Only to find Patrick holding Alexis as she cried when she looked up and saw Ric who looked pale and was drenched in blood. " You listen to me Ric you got fight little brother think about your daughter " Sonny said when he looked up at Carly as she noticed the tears welling in his eyes. Ric stammered out " DoDoo you think our mother will come for me" , Sonny shook his head ' Come on fight we have alot to do still you hear me" he said.**

 **' I...I...I... I... had to protect them Sonny she was going to hurt them,all i ever wanted was for my big brother to notice me. So i...I...I... whatever it took to get your attention , Alexis honey i love you remember that he said as he started coughing up blood.**


	63. Chapter 63

**The Docks**

 **Mac took off to get a better look " Oh god no my girls" he said pulling out his phone and calling he coast guard. " Guys continue to search this ship i want all the contraband aboard this boat" Candace said as she made he way over to Mac. " Shit! look there was an explosion on Spoon Island it looks like the lights are off" he said in his phone.**

 **" I'm going to need my detectives agent i'm sorry we are already understaffed" he said as he called in for back up. Look we will help after we clear this ship as fire and rescue made there way to the docks. We need helicopters to land on the Island we have alot of people over there let's move.**

 **While Candace team search each container that was on the ship they found nothing incriminating.**

 **" Boss its toys and we checked them no drugs of anything else" Agent Deleon said**

 **'SHIT ! keep checking because i know my intel wasn't wrong' she said frustrated**

 **As she watched Mac talk to the coast guard " we can't right now the Commissioner with the storm and the current being as strong as it is right now" the man said. " You listen to me my girls are over there and they tell me there people with guns shooting " Mac shouted. When Candace walked over " look i work for the DHS you have a obligation to rescue those people over there i am telling you go now" she said.**

 **'If there is shooting and explosions there are people that could be hurt it was a private party there tonight she continued. As they moved to there ship " Commissioner do you know how many people are at the party" he asked.**

 **" I don't know between 30- 70 guest i need to get over there" Mac answered**

 **'Thanks Commissioner' the man shook his head as Mac nodded to Candace who nodded back. As the rescue team boarded the boat along with Mac, she closed her eyes and sighed going back to the ship.**

* * *

 **Windermere manor**

 **Emy fought him as he grabbed her from behind head butting him in the mouth which had him stumble back as she tried to run. Causing him to shoot at her but he missed when he tackled her " you put up a hell of a fight but your an distraction John doesn't need" Anthony said as dragged her away.**

 **" Yeah like he needs a demented viejo who couldn't get a woman to save his miserable life" Emy said.**

 **' Did your father not teach you respect" he said slapping her across her face**

 **" My father taught me respect but i don't respect stupidity and you hit like a bitch" she says with a grin. As he glared at her slapping her again harder this time " you don't know how to shut up i will teach " he said.**

 **She looked at him as her eyes darken " Comer mierda maricon my nephew hits harder you think you can break me go ahead and try puto" Emelda sat spitting at him as she laughed. Just as he went to hit her again " Emy" Johnny attempted to run over, John you made it ' Anthony said.**

 **" Oh hey John your dip shit of father is bitter his pipes are being clean regularly " she said with a shrug. " Emy please don't push him pop what are you doing let her go" Johnny said moving with caution toward them. ' I'm doing this for your own good John' he shooting at her , as Johnny looked on in horror " NOOOO' he shouted.**

 **When Cruz stepped forward " PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW ZACCHARA OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL SHOT YOUR ASS WILL YOU STAND" he said. As Anthony lunged forward grabbing Emy " you shot me you pussy' she mumbled. Cruz pulled Johnny back ' LET HER GO NOW' he demand as Anthony backed up" What's it to you detective huh " he said with a sick grin. when he was hit from behind falling forward** **Johnny caught Emy " hey you " he said.**

 **As Elena wailed on Anthony kicking him when Cruz shouted "** **Basta ya para que tu hermana Elena te necesite" he said. Trying to reach his cousin "¿Qué diablos quieres decir para que él le disparara a mi hermanita? Cono Elena shouted. Throwing the fire poker on the ground running to her sister " hey baby you okay" when Emy smiled at her.**

 **"Johnny you keep pressure on the wound, baby it going to hurt but i got to take it out Elena said shaking her head. " Cruzito hold this flashlight" she said as he wiped her prints of the fire poker cuffing Anthony to the banister then held it over them so she could see what she was doing.**

* * *

 **Jason carried to the closest room he could find when she shouted " OH GOD NOT NOW FUCKKKKKKK THIS BABY IS COMING NOW" Kat said as she screamed in pain. 'I have to check " he said lifting up her dress he sighed and closed his eyes. Okay look you have to push because i see the head ' Jason said**

 **" I CAN'T NOT NOW BABY YOU GOT WAIT DADDY ISN'T HERE" she said as the tears start to form in her eyes as she screamed again.** **K.k looked around when he heard a loud screaming he looked over at Sam they share a strange look. " That's Kat" they both said running in the directions of the screams when They heard another scream from the opposite direction.**

 **Sam looked at K.K " i am going after my sister you and Gia go see what that is " she said. He shook his head " Sammy i don't think that is a good idea" K.K said. No she is right we all can't go the same way Gia interjected okay here he said speak into the ear piece if you need me.**

 **K.K and Gia went the other direction and Sam went after her sister running " KAT, KAT IF YOU HEAR ME SHOUT SO I KNOW YOUR OKAY" she said. When opened the door she "Kat" she ran to her side looking over to Jason " look one more push okay then you can meet your baby" he said.**

 **" Kat look at me you can do this alright" Sam said knowing her sister was scared , " i can't Sammy this is not how it was supposed to be Olly was supposed to be here" she answered. Sam shook her head " i know baby but i am and we are going to do this together okay" she says taking her hand.**

 **As she pushed shouting out when they heard the baby cried Jason used his blade to cut the cord. Using her shawl to clean her up " Its a girl" he said handing her as her and Sam looked down at the little girl. " Hi baby girl its mami , Sammy look at her" Kat said when Jason heard the police enter.**

 **" Hey in here" he shouted getting the officers attention**

 **When K.K and Gia got to the end of the hallway that is when he heard "Cono a mi madre" he looked at Gia. " Emy " he said running and sliding next to her " Elle what happened to her" he asked as Elena ripped a piece of her dress off to control the bleeding. Just then the cops swarmed in "Detective what do we have here" the Emt asked.**

 **" We have 21 year old female GSW to the shoulder she has lost alot of blood we got the bullet out but we need to stop the bleeding. She was shot by that man over there here is his gun he said putting it in a bag and handed it to the officer" he said.**

 **As Elena took over telling them I got the bullet out she is A+ B positive her and i have the same blood type so i will give her got her on the stretcher wheeling her out with Elena and Cruz right behind her. Gia stood back helping with the rescue as everyone was making there way out.  
**

 **Sam stayed by here sisters and nieces side her head was killing her just as they made there way out her knees buckled. Drew noticed her body start to buckle " Sam he shouted running to catch her. " Katie girl" Olly shouted when he noticed the little bundle in her eye his eyes went wide in shock as he mad his way to his wife.**


	64. Chapter 64

**General Hospital**

 **As everyone go wind of what happened on Spoon Island the mass casualties among them were Ric Lansing, Helena Cassadine, Anthony Zacchara, Diego Alcazar and Jerry Jacks. There multiple injuries Alan Quartermaine , and Maxie Jones had a heart attack. Both Diego and Ric were stabbed Jerry was shot in the back by Anthony trying to protect his brother who was also shot by him as well.**

 **The only deaths that pondered the police where Anthony and Helena she could swim but her body washed up on the shore of Spoon Island. And Anthony and was shot as he was handcuffed to the banister he wasn't a threat. Candace had a flower arrangement sent to Emelda 's room hoping to get something on The Tavares 's.**

 **She smiled as she approached the room Elena was leaning her head on her mother's shoulder " she has to be okay mami i did all i could do" Elle said. When Candace spoke" Elena Tavares your are under arrest for the murder of Anthony Zacchara" she said. As the officers proceeded to arrest her " wait what " Elena said in confusion.**

 **" No te preocupes mi amor" Esmerelda said as they lead her out of the room and took her down to the precinct. As Sam's eyes blinked open she saw Drew laying back in the chair fast asleep " Drew" she mumbled. When he felt her touch his hand wiping the sleep out his eyes " Sam" he said getting up holding her hand.**

 **' How you feeling honey" he said swiping her hair out her face as he kissed her hand, she smiled " i feel fine what happened" she asked. Drew smiled " well you kind of blacked out after helping Kat give birth to your niece" he said. Her mouth opened in shock " I remember that I...I... I remember everything" she stammered out.**

 **As he looked at her confused " what do you mean" Drew asked, my head was throbbing all day but even more so that night. But everything was happening so fast but when me and Emily finally got inside I couldn't find you or my sister, Emy or Olly. So we split up to look for you guys and that is when it happened i got my memories back.**

 **"Drew it hurts all of it, it was worse then i thought i don't want it" she said with tears in her eyes as he took her in his arms. Just as she start to cry " shush i am here and i am not going anywhere we will face this head on whatever it is" he said stroking her hair.**

 **PCPD**

 **" Now can you tell us what happen the night you killed Anthony Zacchara Ms. Tavares" Candace asked. Elena shook her head and laughed " Malidita perra i didn't kill Anthony Zacchara" she said. When both J.T and Gia came in " say nothing Ms. Tavares" as Gia turned to Candace.**

 **"I am a witness for Ms. Tavares Ms. McCray" Gia said**

 **' Gia what are you doing here' she asked**

 **" What am i doing here i am here to give my statement proving Ms. Tavares innocence" Gia answered.**

 **When Elena interjected " Ms. Campbell and J.T i am innocent i don't mind telling this puta what happened" she said with a shrug. Which made J.T smiled knowing just how much she was about to get under agent McCray's skin. So he turned to Elena " Are you sure" J.T asked, yes i am J.T i am fully confident in my innocence as he and Gia shook their heads.**

 **" Well can i start first"Gia said as Candace rolled her eyes and Gia chuckled, go ahead Ms. Campbell she said. " Okay when the lights went off before we heard the explosion i was dancing with my fiancee Cruz Ms. Tavares was talking with Ms. Jones. That is when the chaos erupted and she approached us panicked because her and Johnny Zacchara couldn't find her sister.**

 **In that moment Sam came over asking about her sister, husband and her brother in law so Sam, myself, Cruz, Johnny,K.K and Ms. Tavares we broke up into threes. Me, K.K and Sam went one way and they went another that is when the men started shooting and they returned fire enough. Before we took off running and we wandered around windermere for some time because we didn't see anyone.**

 **That is when we heard the first scream that came from Mrs. DiSanto Tavares and in the process of thinking or what to do we heard another scream. And that is when Sam said she would go after her sister and she took in one directions and K.K and myself went in the other.**

 **When we got there we found Ms. Tavares over her sister she had just removed the bullet from her shoulder which was why she was screaming. Then the cops came Cruz told them what happened he made sure to they were the first out. I stayed back to help other Mr. Zacchara was alive when they left he was the last to be rescued where Detective Collins found him shot.**

 **But she was already at the hospital doing her sisters surgery when we all found out he was dead Gia finished. " Where was K.K Dela Rosa, and Manolo Tavares Jr when all this was going on" Candace asked, which made Gia roll her eyes. He left with his cousins and Manolo Jr was with his wife who left right after his sister and cousins Gia answered.**

 **Candace sighs " Ms. Tavares " she said begrudgingly**

 **" Well Agent Bruta Detective Rodriguez, myself and Johnny Zacchara searched for my sister he had her in the main dining room. When we heard him ranting Johnny tried to talk him down he had already hit my sister multiple times. That is when Detective Rodriguez order him to drop his weapon he refused that is when he shot my sister. I hit him in the back of he neck disabling him as he attempted to leave with my Emelda.**

 **Then everyone jumped into help Detective Rodriguez handcuffed Mr. Zacchara to the banister. While Johnny put pressure on the wound and i went to remove the bullet and in doing so that is when Ms. Campbell and K.K came then the police showed up. And we left nothing else was on my mind but my sister i was her only hope.**

 **And when we showed up to the hospital i told them i was taking lead on her surgery since i had already started in the field Elena finished. " Why didn't you go in with Johnny and Detective Rodriguez Ms. Tavares" Candace asked as she crossed her arms.**

 **" Because he would see me coming and go for me to hurt my sister so i went around and caught him off guard before he made off with my sister" Elena answered. Why hit him Ms. Tavares and what did you hit him with you already said he had your sister. So what's to stop you from killing him he shot your sister Candace said aggressively.**

 **Elle smiled " i hit him once to disable him and he was shot to death how did i shoot him with my imaginary gun that i had in my totin i mean seriously. I snuck up behind him he is a crazy person on a good day he could have hurt me and my unborn child i can't have that " she answered.**

 **J.T looked at Candace " well is that satisfactory for you Ms. McCray she has multiple people who can attest to her whereabouts can we go now" he said. Knowing she had nothing on her " fine you may go but i will bring you in if i have more questions" she said.**

 **" Have a good day malidito sucia" Elena said with a smirk as J.T ushered her out that is when Candace grabbed Gia.**

 **' Don't let that fiancee of yours pull you into his family drama Gia your too smart for that' Candace says. That's when Gia pulled away " first of all he didn't ask me to come down here and second i saw you as i was going to check on Emelda Tavares" she answered. And when i heard why Elena was being dragged down here i need to make my statement plan and simple she said.**

 **" They are criminal Gia you know the ones you put away" Candace responds**

 **' People are innocent until proven guilty not the other way around agent McCray and people can't be guilty just because you want them too" Gia says as she storms out.**


	65. Chapter 65

**General Hospital**

 **" How is my sister" Sam asked after a long pause, he wiped the tears from her eyes " Kat is Kat she is fine" Drew answered. Pulling back staring into her dark brown orbs with a smile " You know when you said you need air i thought she is fine so Olly asked me to help me find Kat. So i went with him and i wind up getting lost in this maze of a house when the first explosion happened.**

 **And as i laid there i thought to myself i have to find my wife we are just starting our life together. The blast knocked me out for a while then i got up and that Carly chick and my self were hit with multiple shots. That was when i needed to find you to tell you how much i love you and i kept running into every one else your mom and sisters.**

 **Then i finally found you and then you pass out in my arms i was so scared that you were hurt and i couldn't breathe. But i knew your heart was still beating he said kissing her hand, Sam cupped his face as she kissed him. When i heard that explosion i thought of you and my sister and my family.**

 **I just knew i had to get to you then when i got inside and Elle told me you went with Olly to find my sister i thought okay he is safe. Because i don't know what i would have done if anything happen to you Sam said caressing his face. Seeing the uncertainty in his eyes " my memories is not why i love you Andrew Matthew Cain.**

 **Do you know how much i love you Drew i matter to you i come first i have never had that ever. Where i came first before anyone my opinions matter we talk about every decision that affects the two of us you and i are the only thing that matters to me Sam said fiercely.**

 **He sighed as he pulled her into his arms " I love you so much " he said kissing her when they heard the door open.** **"Hey guys i have something to tell you" Robin said coming in. With Patrick behind her she felt bad for her friend but knew this is something Sam wanted.**

* * *

 **Both Kat and Olly sat in awe of their daughter " Hi Anabella " Olly said as he held his wife staring down at the newborn. " I'm sorry i wasn't there for you babe i was looking for you but Drew and i got lost in that damn house " he said. Kat looked up at him " its okay babe i know you would " she said as she rubbed the side of his face before she kissed him.**

 **That is when Jason knocked on the door " Hey Emily said you wanted to talk to me" he said coming in as Jordan looked on in the distance. " Yes Mr. Morgan we did" Oliver said getting up to shake his hand as Jason nodded.**

 **" Thank you Jason you helped my wife and my unborn child and you didn't have to and for that i am truly grateful" he said. No seriously i know i am an unforgivable bitch but i am very protective of my family but thank you " Kat said. Which made Jason smirk her and Sam had the same quirks he stuck his hands in his pockets " what did you name her" he asked.**

 **Which made Kat smile " Anabelle Jay Tavares Jay just like her aunt" she said, which caught Jason off guard.**

 **"Sam's middle name is Jay" he asked**

 **' Yeah " she answered that is when it hit him he never asked anything about her he never asked the important question. Thinking back on the time when she opted to tell him about her past but he said it didn't matter Jason nodded " i am happy she is okay" he said as he left.  
**

 **Oliver looked at were Jason just stood " you did that on purpose didn't you I like your style DiSanto just reminded him he never knew her" he said. All Kat could do is smile " I appreciate what he did for us but I don't forget how he treated my sister so if I can twist the knife I will" she said with a shrug.**

 **Olly laughed as he shook his head looking down at his daughter I hope you are alot more forgiving then your mommy" he said as she punched him he just laughs.**

 **That is where he ran into Sam and Drew who was pushing in the wheelchair " Drew wait i need to speak to him" she said.**

 **" I will leave you too it" he said when she stopped him " i won't take long " she says, i wanted to thank you for helping my sister i know you didn't have to so thank' Sam finished. Just then Carly was about to turn the corner when she saw them talking she didn't notice Drew as she yes to herself.**

 **' Your welcome , how are you i know Emily said they admitted you" Jason asked**

 **" Fine thank you" Sam answered nodding to Drew who stepped up to push the wheelchair when Sam stopped. " Jason i don't hate you , but you and me can never be again to much hurt has happened I lost myself in you. And i made you my entire world and i wasn't true to myself but what we had are over and i'm sorry" she said.  
**

 **As Drew continued pushing as they enter Kat's room Jason sighed as he looked into the room. When he saw Kat put the baby in Sam's arms she lit up with the baby in her arms that is when he walked away. "Hi there i am your Titi Sammy" she said staring down at her niece in awe as she smiled up at Drew.**

 **But the look they gave each other made Kat and Olly curious " what the fuck was that look about " Kat said looking from Sam and Drew who shrugged. " I don't know what your talking about Kat right sweetheart your mami is bugging out Sam said.**

 **" Don't try to play me Sammy what's going on " Kat said as Olly read between the lines looking from Sam to Drew. As Sam never took her eyes of baby Anabelle when it hit him " NO FUCKING WAY" he shouted all Sam and Drew could do is smile. As they waited for it to hit Kat as she was playing everything in her head watching them when her eyes went wide " ARE YOU SERIOUS" she said hugging her sister then kissing her daughter.**

 **Sam laughed " Didn't i tell you how she would react" she said smiling at Drew who had smile on the whole time.** **Just as he turned the corner Carly came out of nowhere " So what happened with Sam" she asked giddy.**

 **" Nothing happen its over" he said walking to the elevator her head jerked as she went after him. " What do you mean i thought you guys got to talk without her appendage there" Carly said getting in the elevator. He was with her she was just thanking me for helping her sister and i think she got her memories back but there is no going back Carly its over so just leave it alone" Jason said as he walked away.**

 **Carly sighed before taking the elevator back up she was going to fix this some how she thought with a small smirk on her face.**

* * *

 **Manolo sat there staring at his baby girl " hey muneca you got to wake up your mother needs your smile" he said holding her hand. Its when he noticed the bug on one of the flower arrangement he pretend to be unaware as he text someone. Sighing i mi princesa you shouldn't be here your sister did a really good job you will be happy to know that it won't be that bad of a scar" he continued.**

 **" Hey Manolo how is she compadre" Florio said coming into the room, Manolo rubbed his face and shook his head. ' Well she is holding up so that is good she is strong and steady' he answered.**

 **' Where's Esme" Florio asked**

 **" You know the doctor in her wants all the facts but Nena did the surgery herself and with her at the police station and it has left her with alot of questions" Manolo finished.**

 **' And why is Nena at he station" he asked**

 **Manolo shook his head " ay compadre they are claiming she killed Anthony Zacchara" he says. Florio's head jerked up in disbelief " En serio" he said, yes Florio si hablo en serio manito Manolo replies. That is when Elena walked in " hey papi , Tio how is she doing" she asked checking her vitals.**

 **"She is steady mija como iban las cosas en la estacion de policia" Manolo asked as Florio listened.**

 **' It went papi i am innocent not that i feel sorry that he is dead because he shot my sister i will send who shot him a thank you basket' Elena said sarcastically. Which made her father laugh as Elle shrugged " i want to pass by to see my niece but i wanted to check on my sister, Emy you have to wake up so you can meet our niece" she said kissing her sister on her cheek.**


	66. Chapter 66

**DHS safe house**

 **" Okay do we have anything from the tap" Candace said sitting down.**

 **' How did it go at the station' Agent Manning asked**

 **She sighs " ughhh she has an alibi but i am very skeptical of K.K Dela Rosa and Manolo Tavares Jr who claims he was with his wife she says. 'But didn't his wife have a baby that same night ' he said, yes but that doesn't mean a damn thing she says.**

 **Not wanting to be discouraged " do we have anything on the container ship" Candace said changing the subject. He smiled " Umm nothing it was a regular container ship it was going to the toy stores in town for the holidays" Agent Manning answered.**

 **" How was my intel wrong " she said making a call as she got up leaving the room he watched her before following her. Wesley stood while she spoke to someone " Candace your doing it again" he said crossing his arms.**

 **Candace rolled her eyes " Doing what Wes my job to catch criminals" she said with an attitude keyed up for a fight. He shook his head " you know what your doing Candace now these new agents don't know you like i do, don't let this destroy you too look at things with clear eyes" he said.**

 **" What makes you think that i'm not Wesley" she said**

 **' Look i want to take them down if they are in fact guilty but they can't be in two places at one time we have witness that can place them at the hospital" Wesley says.**

 **" What do yo mean if they are guilty" Candace said defensively**

 **He sighs and runs his hand over his beard " you know what i mean Candace it all speculation how long did we look into them the last time a year or two and we found nothing" he said. Now look i get it your old man ran into Manolo Tavares in his younger years and he thought that a 16 year old boy faked the death of his older brother but it was never found to be true and nobody is that good Candace not even him Wesley said.**

 **Scoffing at him " i don't think he is innocent Wes and my gut is telling me it's different this time i know it is " Candace says.**

 **" For your sanity and your job i sure as hell hope so" Wesley said walking away. She rolls her neck and shakes her head ' i will prove it and take him down' she whispered to herself.**

* * *

 **The Docks**

 **He couldn't breathe he had stormed out there so fast as the cool autumn air hit his lungs Jason closed his eyes and sighs. " Jason" someone said from behind him he turned around and looked up at her. She gave him a sympathetic smile Jason stood up " hey Courtney how are you " he said.**

 **" I should be asking you that i saw what happened at the hospital and i wasn't eavesdropping Nikolas and i had appointment with Spencer" she said. As Jason shook his head " Okay " he said quietly, I know it has to hurt to hear her say that' Courtney says. " You know it fine i already knew there wasn't a chance to much has happened and i don't really want to talk about it" he answered.**

 **She shook her head " If you need a friend i am here" she says rubbing his back as she smiled at him. Seeing the hurt in his eyes all she could do was hug him when hoping to help him some how.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Jordan came and knocked on the door just as Sam was getting ready to tell them " Hi i am Special Agent Jordan Ashford i need a moment of your time Ms. DiSanto" she said. Kat looked at her then Sam and Olly Drew jut rubbed his head.**

 **" Andrew" she said.**

 **' Jordan' he responds**

 **Kat rolled her eyes " What is this about we were in the middle of something important" she said. " Umm i have a few questions for you and unless you want an audience i think Mr. and Mrs Cain need to leave" Jordan asnwer.**

 **That's when Kat's head swung up " Listen bitch i don't give fuck who you are don't bring your ass in here say who should stay or go. My sister and her husband aren't going anywhere only person not invited is your ass" she finished.**

 **" We can do this the easy way or the hard way Mrs. DiSanto its your choice" Jordan said**

 **" Bitch DiSanto-Tavares get it right and i am not going anywhere if you didn't get the memo i just gave birth WHAT DO YOU WANT" Kat said giving Olly Anabelle.**

 **"I have a few question about about Brent Ford" Jordan said**

 **' What about him" Kat said as Sam looked over to her sister and Kat never flinched.**

 **" Can you tell me why he wrote a letter on your behalf seeing how you beat him within an inch of his life why would he do that. Because under all intensive purposes you should still be in jail ' Jordan said.**

 **Kat shook her head " I don't know maybe he realized he was a douche bag and wanted to right a wrong" she said with a shrug. Jordan shook her head " Is that so what wrong is that Mrs. DiSanto- Tavares" she asked.**

 **" Never attack a woman who isn't afraid to fight back" Kat answered, That's when Elle walked " ay dios mio la otra conazo" she said. " Jordan how are you Curtis isn't here right now" Elena said putting on a fake smile, as Jordan glared at her. Elle walked passed Jordan " let me see my niece" she said taking the baby from Oliver.**

 **"Hola bebe i'm titi Ellie, como la llamaron ustedes " she said looking up as she rocked the baby. Anabella Jay Tavares " Kat said as Sam' head swung her direction Elle pointed at her with a smile on her face. " Really" Sam asked which made Olly and Kat smile , yeah for sure peanut Kat answered.**

 **" Oh damn now i'm going to have to pay you back shit!" Sam said with a grin, when Elle looked at her strangely all Sam could do was smile. Trying to figure out how long it would take her best friend to figure it out as Drew watched on amused by it all.**

 **When her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped "NO FUCKING WAY, sorry muneca shush titi is sorry" she said looking at Sam and Drew as she rocked Anabelle. As Kat and Oliver laughed " that was our reaction too he said, how far along Elle said still in shock.**

 **" Well she was going to tell us before we were interrupted by your sister in law to be" Kat said looking at Jordan. Which caused Elle to roll her eyes "Ella no es una mierda para mi entender" as everyone shook their heads. Umm Special agent whatever the fuck your name is i answered all your questions you can dismiss yourself now" Kat said.**

 **As Jordan glared at her " Mrs. DiSanto i will find out how and you will go back to jail for the rest of your life" she said. " You can try but good luck with that bye, bye now" Kat said with a smirk as Elle held the door open with her foot for Jordan to leave. That is when Curtis walks in " Jordan, hey babe he said kissing Elle before turning his attention back to his sister in law.**

 **" Excuse me y'all " he said pulling Jordan out the room**

 **Kat smiled " be my guest" she said watching them leave the room just as Curtis closed the door. " What the hell are you doing here Jordan" he spat**

 **" You may not want to do your job but i sure as hell will do mines" she said angrily.**

 **Curtis nodded "and what's that Jordan head hunting because you don't like someone so you find them guilty so imaginary crime" he said. " You should be helping us find out the truth is the sex that good that you can't see what's right in front of you" Jordan spat angrily.**

 **'Wow' Curtis said in disbelief ' that's what you think this is about i happen to love her Jordan she is an amazing person once you get to know her. But you hop right on Candace's obsession bandwagon and you ride the damn thing with no knowledge of who she is as a person he said.**

 **" No Curtis what i saw inside there is generational criminals at play paying off people to get their way and this will stop. I just hope it isn't to late for you to see it she says storming off as he shook his head.**


	67. Chapter 67

_I have alot of drama in-store for this story so it won't be slowing down no time soon._

 **General Hospital**

 **" Hey Maxie how you feeling mamacita some party huh you weren't kidding most of your parties do end in mass tragedies. But i hope you wake up soon so you can show me a good time but i will choose this time because yours was a drag " K.K said with a smirk as he held her hand. As Georgie laid sleeping in the cot he looked over a her " Mariah, Mariah your sister over here has your back i hope you realize that he said.**

 **"Take care shorty i have to go check on Emelda " he said kissing her on top her head, just as Robin came in with a woman. K.K just looked at her ' I was leaving Georgie muneca i am going to go" he said waking her. "Why you don't have to go Maxie would want you here" Georgie says when she looked up.**

 **"Mom, Robin" she says wiping her eyes**

 **' I thought we said only family in here' Robin said eyeing K.K**

 **" You and Dad decided that Kelby is Maxie's friend and she would want him here" Georgie said.**

 **Robin sighs " Georgie they think he murdered someone" she said**

 **" Wow really sainted one how about your good friend super man" K. K said sarcastically.**

 **' Well i have known Jason most of my life i can vouch for him and the person he is" Robin said**

 **As K.K rolled his eyes " right he has killed several people and that is a fact i get accused and i am the villain whatever, Georgie sweetheart call me let me know when she wakes up " he said ignoring Robin.**

 **Who followed him into the hall " your no Jason" she said , which made him smile " THANK GOD I AM NOT SOME EASY GUILTED PANTY WAIST YOU DAMN RIGHT I'M NOT HIM BECAUSE I DON'T THROW PEOPLE AWAY AND GIVE THEM NO CHOICE aquerosa maldita stupidia K.K said as he walked away.**

 **When she went back inside Georgie looked at her " why'd you do that he is our friend and I know my sister would want him here when did you become so judgmental" she says. As Felicia stepped in " Georgie sweetheart I think your cousin is just worried" she interjected.**

 **That's when they heard from behind them in a small voice " Georgie is right you know" Maxie says. Georgie ran and hugged her sister "Maxie I we were so worried" she said as Maxie hugged her back looking up at Felicia.**

 **"I guess it took me almost dying for you to show up how convenient" Maxie says snidely. Felicia shook her head " I deserve that and I am sorry I haven't been here for you girls but I am here now" she says. Just as Georgie was about to speak Maxie cut her off " yeah how long until you get bored with your mom life and want your adventure back" she says with air quotes.**

 **Maxie ! Georgie says**

 **" What come on Georgie it's an honest question so come on I give you no more then three months " Maxie says**

 **The older woman sighs " I am here for good and you will see I know I hurt you girls and I am sorry just give me a chance to make it up to you" Felicia says.**

* * *

 **K.K knocked on the door as he came in" comp estas Emelda" he ask, his uncle sighs " holding strong right now" Manolo says.**

 **"How is Maxie ? The man asked**

 **Causing K.K to smirk " holding on" he says sitting down " you would have been proud Tio Elle was a beast. And Emy she was still talking through all the pain he says. As Manolo smiles " you know they brought Elena in for questioning for killing that Fucktard Anthony" he spoke.**

 **K.K looked at him in disbelief " that's a joke right Elle didn't have a gun" he said. Kelby I don't know but honestly think this has more to do with Curtis then anything. She seems like a jilted ex lover to me wanting to take it out on my Nena Manolo says with a shrug.**

 **" Ay aquerosa" K.K says shaking his head, where's Titi and my father he asked laying back in the chair.**

 **' Ah your father took her to get her out of the hospital so she could breathe, you know your Titi she can be stubborn and she has been here nonstop since we got here's Manolo answers.**

 **They both sat in silence before K.K spoke" have you seen the baby yet" he asked his uncle.**

 **"Yes I have seen my granddaughter , have you brought yourself to go up there yet" Manolo smiling then looking at his nephew seriously.**

 **K.K coughed nervously" umm nah it's been pretty hectic you know with Emy, Sam and all that happened you know he said. Kelby you can't keep running mijo there okay Kat and the baby are fine alive and well Manolo says.**

 **As K.K start to get tears in his eyes " well that's good " he said shaking his head as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Manolo patted him on the shoulder " I know what you lost but you can't keep closing yourself off Erika would want you to be happy. And I also know you like Maxie and she likes you don't be afraid to take a chance because of what you think will go wrong he says.**

 **" I know Tio Yamara would be three years old" the young man said with a faint smile.**

 **Manolo smiled at his nephew" and she would be beautiful as she is smart just like her father" he said .As K.K rubbed his face thinking quietly" I wanted her so bad Tio" he answers with tears in his eyes. " I know you you did K.K we all did but she would want her papi to be happy not pretending to be" Manolo said.**

* * *

 **Alexis 's Lake House**

 **She sat there quietly in a daze she couldn't believe he was gone after 10 years of marriage and their share of ups and downs. He was gone and it was so senseless As she sat in her own thoughts that is when the knocking began. Looking over to the door and not moving as someone unlocked the door.**

 **"Alexis" Sonny called finally seeing her sitting by the back door as he walked toward her putting a gentle hand on her shoulder looking at her sympathetically. Moving from his grasp " what are you doing here Sonny" she said coldly getting up and straighten up.**

 **' I was coming to see how you are' he said**

 **" Well my husband is still dead my children are traumatize so i am just PEACHY" Alexis said with an attitude. One that he knew all to well she was getting ready to explode and he would take it if it made her feel better.**

 **Why do you care all of a sudden Sonny YOU KNOW IT WAS ALL HE WANTED WAS TO BE IN HIS BROTHERS INNER CIRCLE SOMEONE YOU COULD CONFIDE IN SOMEONE HE COULD CONFIDE IN . BUT YOU SHUT HIM OUT EVERY TIME HE JUMPED THROUGH HOOPS TO TRY TO GAIN YOUR APPROVAL , YOUR ACCEPTANCE.**

 **NO MATTER HOW HARD HE SAID IT DIDN'T MATTER BECAUSE IT DID YOU WERE THE ONLY LINK TO A MOTHER HE NEVER GOT TO KNOW. YOU AND ALL YOUR SELF IMPORTANCE THINKING HE WAS BENEATH YOU SOME HOW she ranted.**

 **" I KNOW ALEXIS i heard you guys that day and i tried to get closer to him but it was too late" Sonny said. As she broke down in tears " i just want him to come back' she cried as Sonny put his arms around her as she cried sighing.**

 **Wishing he could change things for his little brother he failed him after making sure she was okay Sonny left. When he got outside he sighs " Mom i'm sorry" he whispered as he walked away.**


	68. Chapter 68

**DHS safe house**

 **Jordan stormed in " I am even more convinced that they paid off Brent Ford " she said to Candace. That's when she looked up and put her file down and and walked toward Jordan " why is that did they say something" she asked.**

 **' No it was the nonchalant way like it was his fault she beat him with in a inch of his life and to top it off Curtis showed" Jordan spat angrily. Candace closes her eyes and sighs " what was he doing there is he going to help us she said leading Jordan away.**

 **As Jordan scoffs "no he is in to deep and he is completely blinded by her and with this baby she hold all the cards. Then there is Drew my god who is married to DiSanto's younger sister who was engaged to Jason Morgan get that she says ranting.  
" Oh yeah now let me tell you about Sam DiSanto her rap sheet is just as long as her sister but you can tell who is more volatile and that is Katherine. Do you think Margaux would talk to Drew get him to open his eyes a bit" Candace says.**

 **I don't know maybe it is worth a try because it is no use trying to get through to Curtis when he gets like this. I even had Tommy talk to him about waiting a couple of months to get married because by then we will have their whole enterprise but no he doesn't want to wait. From what Tommy says he is thinking of a New's years eve wedding Jordan says.**

 **Candace is thrown " he just met this woman in June we were together for 4 years and he never brought it up marriage" she said. When agent Deleon called " Boss they are talking about Zacchara' death" he said as they made there way over to listen.**

 **That is when Wesley heard it he looked over at Candace " Can we talk now please" as she shakes her head.**

 **' Yeah sure Wes" she said as he pulled her outside.**

 **" TELL ME THIS ISN'T ABOUT NAILING THE WOMAN THAT IS NAILING YOUR EX BECAUSE I WILL SHUT THIS CASE DOWN NOW! Wesley said angrily. Her head jerks up " Are you serious Wes really that is what you think of me" Candace said feeling insulted. ' You have no damn right to feel insulted Candace IS THIS ABOUT SCREWING OVER THE WOMAN WHO IS SEEING YOUR EX" he said.**

 **No ! Wes it isn't okay this is about putting Manolo Tavares and the rest of his organization in prison were they belong she says.**

 **So i guess we are back to your dad obsession then right were did that leave him Candace he had a whole task force for Tavares back in the days. And you now what it proved he was smart you knew how to invest in stocks and opens up cd's. Your dad is one of the best agents i know but this tanked his career Candace don't let it be yours because i will be damned if i let it be mines because of your arrogance Wesley said as he stormed off.**

 **Wes, Wes, Wesley shit ! Candace said calling to him when Jordan came out "are you okay" she asked her friend. She shakes her head " we need to end this and face Jordan" Candace says as they went back inside.**

* * *

 **Gia's apartment**

 **Several weeks later**

 **The day before thanksgiving**

 **He had been restless that is when Gia finally shook him " NO" he shouted jumping up ready for a fight in hot sweat dripping of him. As he looked around confused " Gia" what happened he said sitting down. You were talking in her sleep again what's going on with you she said rubbing his back.**

 **Cruz ran his hand over his face " i don't know my cousins shooting is just bring up alot of things for me wish i would have shot him before he shot her. Just like i should have shot Rolly that night my sister would still be here my father would possibly too he said.**

 **Gia got up moving closer to him as she cupped his face " do you know how much hot water you would be in if you had shot Anthony Zacchara, you could possibly lose your job especially with that DHS agent who is after your Uncle" she said.**

 **" I know and its not stopping but i am looking forward to thanksgiving you never did thanksgiving until you did it dominican style " he said with a grin. As she pushed him so whose coming my mother and brother and your family it should be a cake walk" she answers.**

 **Umm no Elle's fiancee's family is coming , Ms. Davis is coming and Maxie and Georgie are coming for dessert Cruz says. " Well this should be interesting do you think your aunt can cook for all those people" she says.**

 **' Are you kidding me my aunt could feed village' he says with smile as he kissed her when her phone rings. " Ignore it " he whispered against her lips as she laughs " i can't it could be my mother Gia says. Answering coughing " aahem hello " she says as she rolls her eyes why are you calling from my mother's phone Terence well put her on the phone.**

 **Sighing as she gets up " Hey mom yeah i am home why didn't you call me we could have came and got you. Right sure Marcus did she said shaking her head as Cruz whispered " what happened okay i will open the door now bye i love you too mom Gia says as she hung up.**

 **" Ugghhhh" she groaned as she got up grabbing her robe , amor what happened he asked again. Marcus thought it would be a good idea to have Terence pick up my mother from the airport she says as they got downstairs to open the door for her mother. As Cruz went to the kitchen to make coffee " Hi mom" she said hugging her as she came in.**

 **' Thank you Terence you can leave now' Gia said with a fake smile**

 **" Gia that is rude" her mother said as Terence put her bags down by the sofa as Cruz came out with coffee and a pound cake. " Good morning Ms. Campbell " he said with a warm smile , Mom i want you to meet Detective Cruz Rodriguez " Bye Terence" Gia spoke.**

 **Her mother gave her a stern look ' its nice to meet you detective i didn't know you would be here" Florence says. Oh and before i forget Gia i invited Terence to have thanksgiving dinner with us" she finishes. As Gia looks at Cruz then at Terence who wore a smug grin " oh did you mom i have to check to see if we have more room" she said.**

 **Cruz just shook his head " i will call my aunt" he answered picking up on to what Gia was saying. "Uhmm Detective would your aunt mind if i help with Thanksgiving dinner" Florence asked. In which Cruz smiled " i don't think she will have a problem with that" he said calling his aunt.**

 **" I mean i'm sure its not going to be your usual tacos and burritos" Terence said with a grin. " Douche bag i'm not Mexican i'm dominican you know the DOMINICAN REPUBLIC ITS NEXT TO HAITI IN THE CARIBBEAN, yeah Titi Cruz said walking away. ' Mom he has his own family to have thanksgiving with' Gia says getting agitated.**

 **' Yeah baby i know but he is up here now trying to settle in to his new place, new job and i want to know why you didn't invite him. Is it because of your boyfriend your not allowed to talk to no one else her mother whispered.**

 **" MOM NO! its not like that and Terence is my ex boyfriend why would i invite him to have dinner with my fiancee and his family Gia said. I see your point baby but he doesn't know anyone else here Gia just then Cruz walked in " Ms. Campbell my aunt says sure just to let me know when to bring your over to the house he says.**

 **" I will take her you can just give me the address" Terence says Cruz just looked at him and shook his head. " Umm yeah just let me know and my cousin will pick you up" Cruz says as he hugs Gia. She whispered" i wish i could drink" she says shaking her head he just kissed her on her forehead.**

 **If you don't mind me asking what do you usual eat" Florence asked**

 **' Umm i guess we have a roast pork, turkey, Lasanga, white rice, mojo, salad , potatoes salad and empanandas and desserts Cruz said. Okay sounds good i can't wait to meet your family Detective she says as Gia shook her head.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Greystone Manor**

 **Sonny in the livingroom quietly replaying what he could do differently he was thankful that the girls were okay. But his brother was gone the brother he shut out every chance he got it wasn't until now he realized what that meant.**

 _Flashback_

 _Sonny, Sonny come quick Ric needs your help! Trevor said as he stood talking to Kate as he turned to follow her. When he heard a screeching scream that is when he opened the door " DADDY NO!" Molly yelled as she struggled against Oliver. As he saw the he was bleeding profusely " Sonny he needs blood you have to help him" Trevor continued._

 _Sonny looked over at his niece and his daughter who were hysterical " I will do it" he said as Kate smiled. " Ric honey you hear that your brother is going to help you he came through baby you got to fight you hear me your daughter needs you, your family needs you" Alexis said caressing his face._

 _" Hey little brother listen to me just hold on okay" Sonny said kissing him on his forehead gently. That is when Ric stammered out " Molly sweetheart don't cry daddy is here okay just remember i love you and daddy is always here ok" he said._

 _"NOOOO!" she shouted hysterically as Oliver picked her up carrying her off her feet ,Kristina honey please go take care of your sister please' Alexis said. As Kristina looked at both her parents who nodded for her to go she took a deep breathe and left. When she got in the hallway watching her baby sister sob into Oliver's chest " Thank You" Kristina said turning to Oliver._

 _Who just shook his head as she walked over and hug her sister he took both girls in his arms " it reminded him to much of when Kat's step dad died. It was morbid just how similar the situation were it was as if he took a page from his past._

 _' You know i use to dream about what she was like if she thought about me i think about Molly every second of every day. So she had to think of me right he said as Robin and Patrick shared solemn looks Nooooo " Alexis said as she covered her mouth and cried._

 _Just then Carly came in Sonny looked at Alexis "You listen to me Ric you got fight little brother think about your daughter" Sonny says as he notices Carly as the tears formed in his eyes. DDo Do you think our mother will come for me" Ric stammered out, as Sonny shook his head yeah._

 _Noticing he was fading fast " Come on fight we have alot to do your hear me" he says, I...I...I...I.. had to protect them she was going to hurt them , all i ever wanted was for my big brother to notice me. So I...I...I did whatever it took to get your attention, Alexis honey i love you remember that " he said as he began to cough up blood._

 _" Tell the girls i love them, baby make up with Sam don't leave anything up in the air we always think we have time to fix it all we have is rrrigghtt now" he said as he started to fade. Alexis went and laid her head on his chest " I love you" she said before giving him one last kiss before he stopped breathing._

 _Sonny stood in shock " DAMN IT " he yelled punching the wall several times, As Carly walked over whispering something to him. When he looked up at her before leaving the room " looking over at the girls. Sighing before going over to them taking them in his arms he nodded to Oliver who shook his head as Drew did the same before they took off._

* * *

 **Quartermaine Mansion**

 **He stood staring at the door hesitating if he should knock or not but the door opened " Hello Master Jason are you coming in" Alice asked.**

 **" Ahh umm I just wanted to see how Alan was doing i know he just got out the hospital" he said.**

 **Yeah he did you could come in and see for yourself i know he would love to see you' she says. That is when Monica came out " Alice who are you talking t..., Jason we didn't know you were coming" she said. He didn't know what to say seeing the hesitation " please come in" Monica said.**

 **As he just shook his head and entered the house and he looked around " are you going to stay for dinner" she asked carefully not to push. Jason shifted uncomfortably when Emily came in "hey Jason" she said in shock embracing him.**

 **" Oh look daddy it's mobsters incorporated" Tracey said sarcastically as she sat down with her drink.**

 **' Why don't you can it you old shrewd' Monica snapped back as Tracey grinned, As Jason looked for away out . As Emily gave him an assuring nudge when the rest of the family came in as Edward was delighted he was there. " First we sing then we eat" the older man said with a grin.**

 _Flashback_

 _" Kat " Sam called as she looked over at him then to her sister running to her side_

 _' Look one more push then you can meet your baby okay ' Jasons said_

 _They both knew she was panicked " Kat look at me you can do this " Sam said knowing she was scared._

 _" Sammy i can't this is not how it was supposed to be, Olly was supposed to be here" she answered_

 _Sam looked at her normally fearless sister and shook her head " I know baby but i am here and we are going to do this together okay " she say taking her hand. As she began pushing " OH GAWWWDDD FUCKKKK ' Kat shouted out that's when they heard the baby cry. Jason used his blade to cut the cord cleaning the baby with the shawl she had on " It's a girl" he said with a smile._

 _As he looked over at Sam when he gave Kat the baby as her and Sam look at the baby in awe " you know she is a beauty Kat Sam said. " I couldn't have done this without my baby sister" Kat said pulling Sam over and kissed her on top her head._

 _' Your my family we may fight but at the end of the day we are still family" Sam says .That is when Jason hear the police in the hallway " Hey in here" he said getting there attention._

 _" What do we have here" the emt responds_

 _' We have a woman early thirties just gave birth " Jason answers as he goes to check mother and child. He noticed Sam's was rubbing her temples he knew something was up when the EMT asked her how she was. " I'm fine just make sure my sister and niece are okay " Sam said as they put Kat on the stretcher the gave her the baby._

 _Sam looked at him and nodded as they left the room as he left right after them going to find Emily after some searching he found them wheeling out Alan._

* * *

 **Gia's apartment**

 **As Santiago pulled up he noticed Candace and he silent curse himself before texting his uncle. " This should be interesting" he whispered, " Cruzito Y K Lo K primo" he said as Cruz opened the door for Gia and her mother before getting in.**

 **" I don't understand why you couldn't just give us the address and we could have gotten there on our own" Marcus complained. ' Ughhh' Gia groans as she rolls her eyes " yeah well Mom wants to help with dinner so this is why we are going early she said.**

 **' You know dark tints are illegal on civilian cars" Candace said**

 **" Aww shucks to bad its my government issued vehicle" Santiago answered as Cruz grinned " Bueno primo como esta todo como estan esposa e hijos? he asked That is when Marcus recognizes him " wait you know him" he said angered that he got played. As Cruz and Santiago both laughed " Todo está bien, primo, la esposa es increíble, como siempre los niños están dudosos" Santiago answers.**

 **Cruz laughs " why is that" he asked, My oldest is being a little shithead because i took his car away my daughter is already talking about what kind of car she wants and she 12 and the younger two i swear they could be Elle's spawn" he says in spanish.**

 **' You do know its rude to speak in another language in front of those who don't" Terence said.**

 **Santiago turned around " Who the hell are you" he asked.**

 **" Oh, esa es la bolsa de ducha" Cruz told him**

 **'¿Por qué diablos está aquí?' Santiago said**

 **" Larga historia primo" Cruz responds he shook his head this is going to be interesting.**

 **That is when Candace realized her gps wasn't working " Umm where are we going" she asked. Santiago looked in his rearview mirror " to the house" he said with a smirk, i know that but where exactly my team needs my coordinates she says.**

 **' Where the house is' he said with a shrug when his phone rang " dime chula conazo una maldito muchacho** **Está bien, envíalo a mi padre antes de golpearle el culo Santiago said.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Tavares Lake House**

 **In the last couple of weeks she had made extreme measures to make things right with Sam even all the chance meetings. They have had that Sam could have swore it was not a coincidence and someone was setting her up. But it turned out to be good because with Sam remembering everything she had several words for her.**

 **That was until she went to confront her and she found Alexis in the morgue staring at Ric's dead body. She hadn't let Trevor see him all he did was hurt and us Ric to do what he said and called it love. Alexis wasn't having it or him around Molly as he tried to buy a relationship with her daughter.**

 **They stood there before knocking " Hello Ms. Davis come in' Emy said with her arm still in the sling. " SAMMY YOUR MOMMA HERE" Emy shouted, as her mother shook her head 'Emelda deja de gritar Chula " Esmerelda said walking by.**

 **" Why Mami her and Drew are upstairs probably noticing the girls playing poker with Tio and Papi" Emy said. As her mother shook her head " hi girls the play room is downstairs you can find the teenagers there" Esmerelda said. 'Oh yeah i will show y'all Emy said as they passed her cousins she shouted " ONE ARMED WOMAN COMING THROUGH" she said.**

 **"Cono Emelda Santana" her mother said warningly as Emy smiled as she lead the girls downstairs. That is when Drew's mother came out the kitchen "Mrs Sophie Cain this is Samantha's mother Alexis Davis Esmerelda said introducing them. As the woman shook hands " your daughter has been a god send for Andrew since his father died early this year" Sophie said.**

 **Alexis looked over at Esmerelda who winked at her " you two talk you will realize you have alot in common" she said going back to the kitchen. When Stella asked her " What do you put in this roast pork it smells amazing" she said as Henrietta chuckled. " Come on sis this smells really good sheesh she did most of this by herself" she said.**

 **"How many people are you feeding" Henrietta asked**

 **' Well your family isn't the only one we are meeting my nephew Cruz and his fiancee and her family are coming as well and that is seven. " Titi estoy aqui" Melky said coming in the kitchen , Hola mi amor she said kissing him on the cheek. Henrietta and Stella this is Manolo's nephew Melky " Esmerelda, how are you doing ladies its nice meeting you he said with a charming smile.**

 **Which made his aunt shake his head when she heard Santiago coming in " Ayy Santi" she called. When she saw there other guess " hello welcome" Esmerelda said, that is when Cruz step forward. " Umm Titi you remember Gia and Marcus this is their mother Florence Campbell. This is my aunt Esmerelda Tavares he finished as both woman shook hands, oh yeah Titi this douche bag and Candace Cruz says with a shrug.**

 **"Cruzito" she said warningly**

 **" Okay this is Terence something he is Gia's ex-boyfriend he was bored so he crashed thanksgiving dinner he said in spanish. ' Hmmm" Esmerelda said shaking her head as she looked up at Santi who gave her an awkward smile. Okay well welcome where is Sam and Drew we called her 20 minutes ago she said.**

 **' Do you really have to ask Titi' Santi said looking at her strangely when Sam came in punching him in the chest. " We were not i was sleeping and Drew was upstairs watching the game Tristan came in and woke me" Sam said as Santi laughed. " Come on Sammy y'all do it alot he answered in spanish as she flipped him off " Hey Gia" she said making him laugh even harder as he walked away.**

 **Well come in she said leading them into the living room Florence this is Alexis Davis and Sophie Cain Esmerelda said. When Florence spoke " hi nice to see you again Mrs. Cain she said shaking hands just as Stella came out the kitchen. And saw Candace she scoffed " What are you doing here" she asked glaring at Candace.**

 **That is when Sophie spoke " Stella please " as she walked back into the kitchen as Sam sat next to Alexis giving her a hug.**

 **" Samantha y Nena" Esmerelda asked**

 **' Upstairs i think" Sam answered**

 **" No she is right here Jasiel decided that i was going to come and play with him" Elena said with the boy in her arms. Looking from Candace and her brother then to Cruzito, that's when Melky came downstairs " Oye Carlito y K primo he said rushing Cruz.**

 **As he laughed at his cousin embracing him " you look good Lito everything good Tio told me tambien" Melky said hugging him. " I missed you son my mom is going to freak man" he said , when Cruz spoke Gia this is my cousin Melky he is my aunt Xelia's son.**

 **" Es Tu prometida its nice to meet you" he said giving her a hug and a kiss pulling out his phone to video call his mom. " Oye Mami y Carlito" he said his mother covered her mouth calling her daughter. Mira Carlito como estas nino" Xelia said, Cruz just smiled " i'm good Titi" he spoke.**

 **Esmerelda leaded everyone else inside Candace found Jordan sitting on th sofa with her younger sister. " So where is everyone do you know the coordinates" she asked, with Jordan shaking her head no. We were picked up from the airport in a car with dark tints an i could swear they have gps blockers or something she answered Candace.**

 **That's when Curtis came downstairs with Robbie talking when he saw Candace and her brother. Robbie shook his head that's when Curtis stormed over " what are you doing here Candace" he said angrily. She pulled away i was invited by a friend she said with a grin " oh yeah whose that" he said glaring at her.**

 **"Me " Marcus said approaching them**

 **"Oh really why are you here Lieutenant" Curtis said**

 **' Umm for the moment my sister is engaged to Cruz for now anyway" Marcus said as Curtis shook his head. As Robbie stepped in " Hey Curt man i think you pregnant fiancee needs you she is at it again" he said pulling away. Candace went to greet Robbie who put his hands up stopping her " what's your deal i mean seriously' he said walking away.**

 **Just then Manolo came downstairs " Cruzito i was wondering what was taking Melky so long to come back with hielo he said. As he went inside the kitchen where the woman where his wife introduce him. So where is everyone Cruz asked, Oh the men are upstairs watching the game Sam said.**

 **Candace and Jordan watched Manolo like a hawk as he pulled open the dinning room doors to set the table ,that is when Kat came downstairs with Anabella dressed as a turkey. " Awww oh my gosh look at her wow she got so big, can i please i didn't get to hold her last time' Gia said. As Kat put her in Gia's arms who looked over at Cruz getting misty eyed.**

 **" Hi there Anabella remember me" Gia said in awe of the baby as both Cruz and Terence watched on. As Kat nodded to Olly who looked at Cruz then to his wife who burst into laughter Olly just shrugged.**

 **Cruz walked over to Marcus " Umm do you want to watch the game upstairs" trying to be nice. As Terence stepped up " why do they keep Calling you Carlito if your name is Cruz", when Elle spoke before he could answers. Because he looks like his father whose name is Carlos so its like calling him Jr and why is it your business because your weren't invited she finished.**

 **Curtis looked over at him " stop asking question because your not owed answers you crashed this dinner just be happy that your allowed to stay' he said kissing Elle on top the head and going upstairs. As much as Marcus didn't want Cruz with Gia he gave his word that he would keep quite about his true name.**

 **" Umm yeah i want to watch the game" Marcus answered**

 **'Gia are you good here' Cruz asked who ignored him when he called her again finally getting her attention. Oh yeah were good right Anabella she said looking down at the baby with Kat sitting next to her. Alright then kneeling in front of her " Ana be easier on her then you are on your mom okay" Cruz said winking at Kat.**

 **" You got jokes " Kat said as she threw the baby toy at him which he caught passing it back to him. Candace walked into the dining room where Olly was helping his father set the table. Umm can i help i can't just sit i have to do something she asked, Manolo answered " No Ms. McCray we got it you are guest he said with a smile.**

 **Thinking this is going to be an interesting dinner to say the least as Oliver winked at his father.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Tavares Lake House**

 **Emy brought the girls downstairs stopping " Tristan , Yesenia and T.J this is Molly make her feel welcomed if you don't someone is getting there ass kicked" she said. Leading Kristina to the other side Yo shit head teenagers " This is Sammy sister Kristina , Kristina this is Santiago's oldest son Yadiel, Karina's daughter Senayda and her sons C.J and Calisto anyway and the two little ones running around are children of the corn Emy said.**

 **As the teenagers laughed " have fun kids" and with that Emy left ' Well that wasn't weird at all" Kristina said. Senayda chuckled " Right come i'm sure you dont want to hang with these loser" she said leading Kristina away.**

 **" Hi " Molly said shyly**

 **That's when Tristan spoke " you want to know something weird " he said turning to Molly which made her turn to face him.**

 **' Your like my aunt that is what is weird" he said as T.J looked at him strangely " how is that' he asked. Well she is my Titi Sammy's sister so that makes her my aunt but older than you are he said. As Yesenia shook her head and T.J laughed making room for Molly to sit next to him.**

 **Yadiel watched Kristina the whole time as he and the twins played pool, Calisto looked at his brother. " He is fishing" he said, Yadiel said i'm not she is kind of cute is all primo he said taking his shot.**

 **Well Just know if you fuck up that Tio and Titi Analisse can't help you because Sammy will kick your ass C.J said with a shrug. As her and Senayda put on a movie while they talked Upstairs Emy , Hayden and Robbie were playing have you ever and getting drunk.**

 **By the time dinner was served Robbie knew Hayden would be in rear form when she saw Candace because she despised her. Curtis was like another big brother to her , Umm this is a nice home you have here Florence says. Esmerelda smiled " thank you we like it" she said graciously, when Candace asked " what does it have about 20 or 30 rooms" she said.**

 **When Sam interjected before Elle did " does it matter it accommodates this family" she sniped, picking up on the hostility Florence changed the subject. " So i know you raised your nephew he is a very solid young man my daughter kind of shush me how come you had to raise him where were his parents she asked.**

 **Which made Gia look at Cruz sympathetically " Mom i told you his parents passed away", oh dear Cruz i do apologize Florence said. " Its okay Ms. Campbell trying to get off a sad subject " I know your wife is a doctor what do you do Mr. Tavares" she asked that made Jordan and Candace happy.**

 **" I am a business man" he answered**

 **' Yeah a self made multimillion right" Candace said looking at him which made Hayden scoff trying to behave herself.**

 **" Yes i am i made some smart investments that made it possible to open up a few business to take care of my family" Manolo said ignoring Candace. Oh okay that nice well you have a very nice family she said trying to figure out what was going on.**

 **Thank you he said, " well Nena what have you and Curtis decided Boston or Baltimore' he asked his daughter.**

 **Which made her roll her eyes as Curtis laughed " well papi unfortunately its B'More seeing as i lost the bet" Elena said annoyed. Her father looked at her in disbelief " really you never lose a bet " he said as Sam , Emy, Kat, Karina and Analisse laughed hysterically. "** **vete pa cajaro maldita cueros" she said which only made them laugh more earning them an evil eye.**

 **" She lost this time" Kat said as everyone else continued to laugh.**

 **As Curtis grinned the whole time " something funny Curtis" Elena asked he shook his head no not looking up from his plate. Manolo looked at the girls who were still laughing " Nena am i missing something" he asked confused.**

 **" No Papi they are just idiots and Samantha my dear your coming with me remember honey we will all live together happily ever after remember i'm collecting" Elena said staring at Sam. Who had stop laughing " Really Elle that doesn't even count" she said.**

 **Oh mamacita but it does and you owe me Elle said with a grin, Elle we were twelve Sam said whispering. Well if your so sure it wouldn't matter by all means Samantha why don't we let it all out" she continued. While Kat, Karina and Analisse started laughing When Emy spoke " What's going on" she asked.**

 **Sam looked at Elle " That's blackmail Elle " who shrugged, knowing her best friend Sam cursed on her breathe. " Fine we are moving to Baltimore I hate you" she says to Elle, No you don't you love me Elle said blowing her a kiss.**

 **" Well don't sound so enthused honey" Drew said.**

 **' Oh right I mean yay we are moving to Baltimore" Sam said throwing her arms up sarcastically. As everyone at the table laughed " Espera Samantha isn't going anywhere" Esmerelda said interjecting " Last time she went somewhere she disappeared" she says. See you heard Ma Elle, oh come on disappear once and you can never live it down Sam says.**

 **" It was ten years Samantha" K.K said looking at her, ughh Kelby your not helping at all Sam complains. I wasn't trying to Sammy just stating the facts you don't know how to find your way home" he said. "** **pero mami la necesito, ¿y si prometo que visitará?** **" Elle says to her mother.**

 **'Okay nena alright" Esmerelda said, as Elena stuck her tongue out at Sam who flipped her off laughing. Mujeres i know that other thing you think we don't know the boys are not as secretive she said giving them a look. As the girls sighed " Really you guys are a bunch of i won't say it right now cuz the kids are here but you guys suck" Kat said.**

 **" What did they do" Alexis asked**

 **Which made all of them Sam and Elena more " NOTHING" sending everyone else laughing, is it that embarrassing Alexis said. "Oh i have several stories to tell you Ms. Davis about your daughter" Esmerelda says as Sam covered her face.**

 **Candace need to steer the conversation to where she wanted it to go " What kind of business do you own i am interested in how people go from nothing to something" she asked. Causing Manolo to look at her he would bite before he shut her down hard with the facts.**

 **He sat back he looked at her " i got a settlement from my brother's wrongful death suit where invested in some stock to my wife's suggestion. And she was right i opened up a cd for myself and let it grow and the stock did pretty well. I opened my first restaurant then a bar then my brother law and myself opened the shipping company and everything went up from there.**

 **As Candace shook her head " Is that so is what about his father she said pointing at Cruz" he smiled. Manolo signaled the family not to react because she was fishing " what about his father he passed away y " he answered. That's when Gia's mom asked " When did you come to this country Gia tells me you guys are from the Caribbean" Florence asked.**

 **Yes we are my wife and myself both come from the Dominican Republic our children were born here but we go back to visit my younger sister Melky's mother still lives there he answered. " How many sibling do you have Mr. Tavares she asked they knew it pissed off Candace.**

 **Well That is a story in itself i had 8 older sibling they are all deceased Manolo said, that is when Terence says do you really expect us to believe that everyone died come on in that is farfetched he finished. I could really care less what you believe young man you mean nothing to me Manolo says.**

 **Melky closed his eyes " you mock my family pain my mother doesn't remember what her parents or older siblings look like or what they were like. Because she was young when they died and you sit and run your mouth like it's some story told for shit's and giggles well it's not. And only reason your not getting your ass beat right now is I respect my aunt he said getting up from the table.**

 **Oh my gosh i am sorry i keep stepping in it Florence said. Its okay Ms. Campbell you didn't know Manolo said reassuring her, as Candace scoffed.**

 **At that point Hayden had enough " Oh my god seriously what the fuck are you doing here Candace. I mean didn't you dump him to chase your career and told him to find someone and be happy. Well here he is happy and moved and here you come with your bullshit maybe you should have told him there was a limit on that offer Hayden sniped.**

 **' What don't look at me like that its not like i was the only one thinking it am i right Aunt Stella" she said finishing her drink. " Hayden sweetheart that is enough" her mother said, No mom i mean seriously what's her deal you want to come ruin his happiness for what because your a selfish bitch" she continued.**

 **" Hayden mamita it's really simple the two Lambona's don' t like me for what ever reason" Elle answered. I adore you Elle i think you are absolutely perfect for Curtis and i think you will keep him on his toes Hayden said. Aww thanks babe i adore you too you little fire cracker" Elena says.**

 **Esmerelda sighs " ENOUGH! now Ms. McCray you and your brother snipe and pass rude comments. We have been nothing but hospitable but you will not come into my house and continue you to disrespect my family. Because you have some agenda in being here now the Ashford 's and the Campbell's are here to get to know us for my Nena and Carlito and you are ruining it for them.**

 **And i will not stand for it they did nothing wrong because you have so phantom hard on for my family this ends ENTIENDES the woman finishes.**

 **" El diablo mami" Elena said not looking up from her plate**

 **' OoOOHHH LA REINA HAS SPOKEN PERO CALLETE CONO" K.K said laughing hysterically his aunt just shook her head before everyone started laughing as well.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Tavares Lake house**

 **Everyone sat quietly eating after all that when Sam looked up at Kat who nodded no one wanted to break the ice. At the same time Gia looked over to Cruz who shrugged that was when Sam spoke " I was going to wait but i think this would break this awkwardness so here goes i'm pregnant" she said.**

 **As Alexis and Sophie looked on in shock and excitement when they heard Molly " YES" which made everyone laugh. One by one everyone went to congratulate Sam and Drew. When Gia sigh " gosh well what the hell we are expecting two" she said, ayy Mami we already knew that from when you came to the house that time Esmerelda said laughing.**

 **Both Cruz and Gia looked confused " How we didn't even know Titi" Cruz said trying to understand. Remember she felt light head and then the smell made her nauseous Esmerelda said. And you didn't bother to tell us he said " well Carlito i didn't want to assume" his aunt said which made him shake his head. Congratulations guys anyway thank for finding out we kind of had a pool to see how long it would take for you guys to find out Kat said with a grin.**

 **" Is that why you are in a rush to marry this guy Gia" Terence said Cruz shook his head before speaking**

 **' Hey douche bag pay attention because i'm only going to say this once we just found out a few days ago. i proposal almost two months ago because i love her and i want a life with her Cruz said. " Your having a baby i'm going to be a grandma her mother said hugging her as Gia laughed.**

 **Marcus looked at Terence who was shock " Gia you can't be serious you just met this guy" he said panicking. Candace heart broke for her brother because she warned him this would happen and the reality just set in for him. And it was hard to watch for her because he was certain he could win her back and now there probably wasn't even a chance of that.**

 **As Florence was excited and so was Alexis and Sophie, Manolo smiled at Florio happy for all the new life coming into their family. It change the energy in the room Candace eyed both men she couldn't let them get away with this. She couldn't prove it but she hoped Michelle could get something when she saw her sit back down at the table shaking her head.**

 **That is when Florio spoke " did you find what your were looking for Ms. Johnson or did you think that your were that insignificant that no one would notice you gone from this table as long as you were" he finished.**

 **' Uhmm i don't know what your talking about i went looking for the bathroom" Michelle said. Which made Manolo laugh " the guest bathroom is there you knew that Ms. Johnson because you been here for two days. Putting his hands up stopping his wife from snapping " Now i have entertained this nonsense for the last couple of weeks Ms. McCray and i even allowed you into my home and fed you with no problems.**

 **So lets get to the truth right he continued as Florio signal Yadiel to take the kids out of the dining room and he did. Okay so you want to know why your father has this stupid illusion that i am some mysterious evil. Its not an Illusion Mr. Tavares its the truth he knew it then just like i know it now Candace said.**

 **That is when it hit Terence why she wanted to be at this dinner " Your father was mad i outsmarted him at his own game the big bad federal agent couldn't be outsmarted. Because to him i was just at punk street kid he thought i would be afraid to go to jail or be deported if i didn't talk.**

 **And it didn't work because i wasn't afraid and i was already a citizen of this country but he thought i was an idiot and he was wrong. But guess what i was a child who didn't know where his next meal was coming from with nothing left to lose. And he wanted me to turn on the person who was feeding me and putting money in my pockets.**

 **He thought he can scare me into whatever and make some big break in his case. Against the O' Rourke guy I was small potatoes but he zoned in on me because I made him feel stupid it's about EGO he thought he was smarter than me. To him I would ended up in jail or dead but here I am.**

 **Then i quickly realized i was in over my head and That man right there helped me out and she became the light at he end of a dark tunnel. Since then every move i make he thinks i am a criminal based on nothing. Now the last time was my fault because I was approached by a third party I don't check the container ships to see what people are shipping. So I do not know what they do so guess what investigate all you want waste your own time by all means but you will not put this nonsense on my children Manolo finished.**

 **She glared at him as if she was burning a whole in him " Now anyone for some music" he said getting up from the table.**

 **"** **K.K toma mi guitarra" Manolo says , Esmerelda chuckled as everyone started to leave the table. " Oh yea Tio are we getting the band back together" Cruz said as both Candace and Terence sat there stumped. After sometime Terence spoke" I have to get her back Candy we put to much time into it especially not to the taco bell dog". Are they really as dangerous as you and dad both think because two people can't just think that about someone he said.**

 **Yes he is that dangerous because his nephew and niece work for the government and they are probably getting rid of evidence that proves it to Candace said. Not soon after Maxie and Georgie came over for dessert " So what happen it seems pretty intense in there" Maxie asked.**

 **Which made him laugh " intense isn't the word chula pre Armageddon is " K.K said as she held his hand. The picture in your room is that your daughter she asked looking into his dark brown eyes. As he looked away towards the lake " yeah she would be three years old today"he says with sadness in his eyes.**

 **She caressed the side of his face " I still feel guilty that B.J had to deny so that i could live and its okay to feel that way i guess" Maxie said with a shrug. I don't feel guilty i feel like not matter what i do i can't keep the people i love with me. So its easier to push people away so i don't get hurt and they don't either K.K says.**

 **Maxie took a deep breathe " how about we put away feeling guilty and everything and just be" she says. As he looked over at her when she turns and kisses him on the lips as he pulls her closer to him holding her in his arms. Before she pulled away holding his face then kissed him again then rest her head on his shoulders.**

* * *

 **Greystone Manor**

 **Dinner was quite the boys had gone upstairs to play video games and Kat had already left both Sonny and Jason were strangely quite. Carly sat there " ALRIGHT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO THE BOTH OF YOU HAD BEEN IN A MOOD FOR WEEKS NOW she said.**

 **As the both shrugged it off " Its nothing Carly leave it alone" Sonny said getting up to pour himself a drink. I have watched you two for weeks sulk now i know you are not still feeling guilty about Ric he got what he deserved Sonny couldn't have happen to a nicer guy she continues. How am i supposed to forget that he died protecting my daughter from a raging psychopath huh Sonny spat.**

 **" Do i have to remind you what he did to me" she says**

 **' No you don't Carly but he didn't deserve to die like that not in front of his daughter and mines" he said.**

 **" I get it he saved them and that is good and i am happy that they weren't hurt but him he had it coming AND I DON'T FEEL SORRY HE IS GONE" Carly spat. That is when Sonny looked up and saw Alexis and the girls seeing the tears forming in his nieces eyes he sighed and closed his eyes.**

 **Carly turned around seeing them she silent cursed under her breathe " Umm we just came because the Krissy wanted to see you but we're are going to leave before i say and do something i will pay for" Alexis said as they left.**

 **Sonny got up going after her " ALEXIS, ALEXIS,ALEXIS WAIT" he called as he ran to catch up with them. But they had already sped out " FUCK" he shouted never forgetting the look in his nieces eyes. Jason just shook his head " What am i wrong Jason i mean really saving the girls doesn't cancel out all the stuff he has done" Carly said with a shrug.**

 **" MAX GET THE CAR AND GET TO ALEXIS 'S PLACE" Sonny said as he got inside the limo before they took off after her. " Jason what's the matter you never told me what happen with Sam " she says walking over to him and resting her head on his shoulder.**

 **Jason sighs " i told you Carly its over" he answers**

 **' Your hurting and i want to help' she says.**

 **"It's nothing you can do she is with him and for now that is what she wants" Jason says**

 **' She doesn't love him Jason i am telling you once she has her memories back she will come to you i know she will" Carly says. As Jason shook his head what makes you think she doesn't have them back because it sounded like she did to me he says.**

 **" What did she say exactly" she asked.**

 **He got up grabbing his jacket " It doesn't matter what she said its over" Jason said as he left that's when she realized Sonny hadn't come back.**


	73. Chapter 73

**DHS**

 **Safe house Boston**

 **It been some time after thanksgiving Candace sat staring at her board, you know staring at it isn't going to make it true Wesley said.**

 **"Don't start with me Wes I know I am right if I was just able to get good surveillance on him we would be good" Candace says**

 **'Hmm ' he says**

 **Candace rolled her eyes " What does that mean Wes" she says already annoyed**

 **" We have been here before Candace and nothing ever comes of it but whoever looking like a got damn fool" Wesley says.**

 **Trust me Wes we have to go over everything even the last case were he said he didn't know because he was approached by a third party for the Russian mob" she says**

 **' Yeah but it was proven he was approached by a third party " he says**

 **But what if they paid him to say just that the russians never flipped on him at all Wes now wouldn't you if someone tossed the bag back at you. I know this in my bones they are but we need to get a wire tap in his office and fast Candace says. He shook his head we could never get inside his office what about your CI Wesley asked.**

 **" He can't get into the inner circle so he is stuck on the outside i need him to make a big move but he can maneuver his way in " she says.**

 **Do you think he can get in with Manolo's you know Junior instead of going for Manolo directly. Someone he knew someone more likely to trust then Someone he isn't acquainted with he says.**

 **As she thought for a moment that can work a friend from school or someone that's was in the navy with him that could work Candace says**

* * *

 **Baltimore , Maryland**

 **" Uhmmm No i don't like this one it just doesn't feel right Curtis it doesn't feel like home" Elena said. As Curtis groans in exasperation " Babe this is the last one that fit what we wanted this is it Elle" he says. ' Umm well when you know which one you want let me know" the realtor said shaking Curtis's hand as she left.**

 **' Baby girl what's going on every house we seen you say th same thing" he says when Jordan came in. " It's easy Curtis she doesn't want to be here where you can be closer to your family its about what she wants' she says. "Cono una maldita cuero " Elle said rolling her eyes ' If i were smart Jordan i wouldn't push me if i were you won't like it push back now would you she says.**

 **" ELLE" Curtis said as he took a deep breathe she shrugged him off walking away as she went to walk through the house again. He was fed up with this had escalated evermore in the last two weeks since thanksgiving" why are you here Jordan" Curtis said agitated.**

 **She waited until she saw her open the back door again as she crossed her arms over her chest. " I am here to give you this she said handing him a file Anthony Zacchara was beaten before he died" Jordan said. " And so what's your point or are you and Candace still on this bullshit that Elle is a magician and she could be in two places at one time.**

 **Doing her sisters surgery and on Spoon Island killing this man it proves nothing did you guys even consider Anthony's rival Sonny Corinthos or is it just you want a Tavares that bad Curtis said giving it back to Jordan. No we did not forget about Corinthos but he has an airtight alibi that places him with Commissioner Scorpio at the time she says.**

 **" DAMN IT JORDAN Y'ALL JUST CAN'T LEAVE IT ALONE CAN YOU, MATTER OF FACT GET OUT AND IF YOU AND TOMMY WANT TO BE APART OF MY CHILD'S LIFE THEN YOU NEED TO LEARN TO ACCEPT THEIR MOTHER" Curtis spat angrily.**

 **Other side of town Sam and Drew weren't having much luck either " You sure are stubborn" Drew said watching her. ' WHAT! Drew i put my everything into my loft in Boston just to make it me everything i love that apartment Sam says. Its were all our memories are she says walking over to him running her hand down his chest.**

 **He closed his eyes as she gripped his manhood ' its were we first made love that night we met, were we fell in love she said getting closer. Before pulling away and this place doesn't have any of those memories Sam said as the realtor came back. " So what do you think Mr. and Mrs. Cain" he asked not noticing the temperature went up in the room.**

 **As Sam ran her hands over the mantle of the fireplace as she watched him seductively. Umm excuses Mr. Cain the realtor said trying to get his attention , oh I'm sorry what did you say Drew asked.**

 **The man was confused what do you and your wife think of the house he said, Drew coughed Oh yeah it's just not us it doesn't feel right to us he answered. Okay well we will try the next house then and I will get back to you the man said leaving.**

* * *

 **Four Seasons hotel**

 **Elle sat on the balcony staring off when she heard Curtis come in" you believe her don't you" she said never turning around. He came around and knelt before her no I don't I have no doubt someone killed Anthony Zacchara but it wasn't you Curtis said kissing her.**

 **Now can we go inside so I can warm up he said with a grin, ahh no but you could feed me though because I am hungry she answers. As he pulls her up to her feel wrapping his arms around her waist " do you love me,he asked. You know I do I Curtis see what I did there with the I dos she said.**

 **Do you trust me because baby you are my family and I will not let anything happen to it he says. I do trust you Curtis but I am realist and I see those two going to great lengths to make you see it their way she answered.**

 **Pulling her closer " I don't care what they want or think only thing that matters is I love you" Curtis says. As he claimed her mouth her tongue dancing it's sensual dance when he whispered" let's go inside"he said.**

 **When she shook her head no let's stay right here she replies using her nails to run her hands down his chest. He looked down at her in shock" But it's cold out" he answered, as she winks at him.**

 **And it will warm up really , really quickly don't you think she says pushing him down on the chair. As she climb over him and sat on top of him opening her coat rocking back and forth over him.**

 **Kissing her as he gripped waist he moving to release himself when his phone rang. "Don't answer it" she whispered against is his lips feeling him beneath her she gasped. "Baby it's work I have to answer it" Curtis says as she bites his earlobe.**

 **As he answers" Ashford ahhh ahem yeah I will be rrright there sir yes me I.I...I.. I'm fine he stammered out as he hung up. Getting up and taking her with him he laid her on the bed ' got go babe but wait for me okay he said kissing. She groans I'm hungry Curtis in more then one way now " Elle says, I know baby but order some room service and I will be back and with that he was gone.**

 **After the house hunting Sam was wiped so she came back and fell asleep while Drew made a few calls.**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _She woke up to a hand over her mouth so she start to fight back only to see it was Manny hovering above her. " It's gonna hurt more if you scream before staring into her eyes menacingly " Don't make any noise the people in the house will hear you. And i would really hate to have to kill anyone he says as he removed his hands tearing of the duck tape._

 _"Sam, Sam the police are outside if you come with me quietly no one will get hurt but if you make noise and cause trouble for me. I will have to comeback here and put a bullet in that pretty little girl's head Kristina right i like that name don't you. I am everywhere Sam no one can stop me even when they kill me your a smart girl you can think for yourself that's what i like about you, so you decide if your sweet little sister lives or dies he says._

 **NOOOOO! she shouted waking up in a cold sweat that is when Drew heard her scream he ran to check on her. " Hey, hey, hey your okay your safe he said as he rubbing her back soothingly as she clung to him. " I keep seeing him in my sleep its like a bad dream that keep replaying in my mind" she said catching her breathe.**

 **He looked at her sympathetically " you want to tell me what happen this time" Drew said as he grabbed a bottle of water then sitting on the bed next to her gazing into her eyes. She shook her head " he kidnapped me from my mother's house he told me he would kill Krissy if i didn't go with him so i went.**

 **It was a game to him you know he was going to tattoo me and he desperately wanted a reaction from me but i didn't give it to him Sam said running her hands through her hair. Drew pulled her in his arms " well honey he is dead and gone and i will never let anyone hurt you" he said kissing her on top her head.**

 **She laid her head on his chest " so how are you doing with the baby" he asked, Drew i want this baby i want our baby i don' want to terminate this pregnancy. This baby is worth the risk to me and i will do whatever i need to do to give OUR baby a fighting chance Sam says fiercely.**

 **Cupping his face" I know your afraid i am too but its all going to work out i promise" she looked at her and shook his head he wouldn't let fear take over he would enjoy this time with his wife.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Port Charles**

 **Alexis's Lake house**

 **Oliver knocked on the door " Just a minute" Alexis said coming to answer the door she was surprised when she opened it.**

 **"Hey how you holding up" he said with a grin**

 **She smiled " One day at a time, i told you Oliver you don't have to check on me we will be fine its not the first and i am sure its not the last" she answers. He came in and sat down sighing " where haven't i heard that before Oh yeah both Sam and Kat " Oliver says.**

 **"Speaking of Kat how is the baby and Tristan" Alexis asked**

 **' They are fantastic' he said handing her a holiday pictures with himself, Kat the kids with Sam ,Danny and Drew. Alexis smiled " you are quite the eclectic bunch" she said looking down at the pictures.**

 **Oliver smiled before speaking "there is more in there " look at it again", as she went through the pictures again. When one dropped she looked down to pick it up and covered her mouth " Meet your grandchild coming May 2008 that's from Sam read" he said.**

 **Alexis sighs " this picture here made my day" she says holding the sonogram picture to her heart. Can I ask you something she said as she watched him he was smooth but stoic, sure go ahead shoot Oliver said with a shrug.**

 **" What happened with Helena" Alexis said**

 **He shrugged " I don't know she fell and bumped her head i guess" Oliver says which made her laugh harder. " Yeah she would have out lived us all she isn't one of those sweet ole grandmas" Alexis say continuing to laugh. Which made him laugh as well " Thank you" she said as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"For what? Oliver asked**

 **' For helping that day me, Ric and most importantly my girls i appreciate seeing as how you didn't care much for me' Alexis says.**

 **" Ms. Davis Sammy my blitz and rage but i know her heart she has always wanted a mother as far back as i can remember she even tried to put herself up for adoption. So my mother or Kat's mom would adopted her he says laughing. As Alexis looked up in shock " Really!" she says, yeah but the problem was they both wanted her and Cody wasn't giving up his meal ticket Oliver said with his smile faded.**

 **They both sat there quietly before she spoke " what was she like as a kid she was always very guarded about her childhood" Alexis asked. He grinned " Stubborn and my god she was trouble" Oliver said laughing, you would think well how did you get into this Sammy. And she would be like i don't know it just happen he finished with a chuckle.**

 **'I wanted her more then anything in this world i want you to know that but my father would not have it at all. He gave me no choice it was a very said time in my life that i wish i could do over maybe she would off have a better life Alexis says. He nodded it wasn't all bad " she had some good times her and the girls and yeah Cody kept her busy but when she became a pre teen he couldn't deal with it much.**

 **So those times she spent alot of times with us and because she knew to make her way to Boston on her own by then Oliver says. That's when Sonny came in " Alexis" as he noticed Oliver , " Well that's my cue take care Ms. Davis we should do Christmas Oliver says as he begins to leave.**

 **" Look i appreciate what you did that night but i can take care of my own family" Sonny says**

 **Oliver laughs and shakes his head " I didn't do it for you Corinthos i did it for Sam" he said as he left.**

* * *

 **Gia's apartment**

 **" Look Mom i love you but he is not invited at all " Gia says**

 **' Honey he doesn't know alot of people here and he is alone' Florence insisted**

 **Ughhhh Mom he isn't alone he works at GH i am pretty sure he can make his own friends mom. But he and i are no longer together and did we forget the train wreck thanksgiving was she continues.**

 **Baby i know but i just feel bad for him you know i always thought you guys would ended up together is there any hope for a reconciliation. Because he still loves you Gia he uprooted his life to be here baby Florence says.**

 **" God no Mom i love Cruz and he makes me happy and he is the father of your grandchildren" Gia said with a smile. That is when her mother's mouth dropped "your having twins" Florence said in shock as Gia handed her the sonogram picture.**

 **She looked at the picture as the tears streamed down her face as she hugged Gia " Oh baby i am so happy for you but how twins that don't run in our family Florence says. Gia smiled " it runs in his family alot" she says, well that is why your showing so much her mother said putting her hand on her stomach.**

 **"Well mom i am almost five months pregnant" Gia answered really fast as she drank her water.**

 **What ! her mother said i shock.**

 **It happened before the kidnapping and after i was going through alot i thought i was stress you know and it wasn't she says. So are you excited Florence asked with a smile, Gia's face lit up i am ecstatic its all i ever wanted she said as her mother smiled.**

 **" Okay so no lets look at wedding dates before or after the babies are born" Florence said.**

 **As Gia smiled " we were thinking after the baby is born but i don't want to wait " she says.**

 **'Well what about Cruz what does he say' her mother asked.**

 **" He says whatever i want but to just pick a date" Gia answers when her phone rang, yes this is she okay i will be right there she said hanging up. Sighing okay mom i have to go a client needs me she said getting up and kissing her mother on the cheek and leaving.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Cruz and Lucky stood outside the cubicle as the man complained as Elizabeth when Cruz looked up and saw Gia coming in the hospital. He smiled walking over to her excuse me you look absolutely gorgeous can i have your number or for dinner or something he says.**

 **Neither knew Terence was watching " No thank you i have a fiancee and i'm not interested" she said with a grin. Cruz chuckled " Lucky bastard" he said beginning to laugh when she turned around and gave him a hug and a kiss. " What are you doing here" she asked, ahh work a perp robbed a store and tried to run and we were outside. So he claims we attacked him when all i did was open the door he just wasn't paying attention , what about you Cruz answers with a shrug.**

 **" Ahh work you know" Gia said with a giggle when he stopped to talk to the twins " hey this is daddy be good for mama" he said kissing her stomach. As Lucky and Elizabeth looked in awe " you know i have never seen him this happy in all the years we have known him" Elizabeth whispers to her husband.**

 **Lucky smirked " I know me too i think we were wrong about Gia" he says, yeah i know they make each other happy and the end of the day that is all that matters Elizabeth says. ' Well my love i have to go duty calls" she said kissing him one more time before walking away.**

 **" Looking Good counselor" Cruz said with a smirk as she looked back and waved as she got into the elevator. That is when Terence stopped it getting in " hey GiGi how are you" he said as she rolled her eyes. I'm fine Terence and don't call me that now if you don't mind i have a client to meet she said trying to go around him.**

 **Why are you doing this Gia you know you don't love him so why are we doing this and why are you going along with this charade, i mean you don't even know him for petesake. Its like your desperate settling for everyone who isn't who you really want well i am here now Gia and you keep pushing me away. I sat through that dreadful dinner for you to show you that i will take whatever punishment you throw at me Terence said.**

 **Gia sighs as she rubs her head "WHO ASKED YOU TO TERENCE BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T, I DIDN'T INVITE YOU. AND YOU GUILTED MY MOTHER INTO FEELING SORRY FOR YOU NOW GET THIS THROUGH YOUR SELF ABSORBED HEAD I LOVE CRUZ MORE THEN I EVER THOUGHT I WOULD. WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT HE AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED AND HAVING CHILDREN AND HE MAKES ME HAPPY SO I DON'T GIVE SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT! she said pushing pass him.**

 **"Damn it Gia, Gia, Gia come back " he called going after her, not knowing Emily was listening walked forward. " Hey Dr. McCray i was wondering if you can take a look at this patient and give me a second opinion" she said. He hesitated before taking the file from Emily as they walked the opposite direction as he kept looking back.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Four seasons Hotel**

 **Elle knocked on the door " Hey Sammy can we talk" she said as Sam opened the door letting her into the room.**

 **"What's up" Sam said sitting down on the sofa and putting her legs in the chair getting comfortable. Elle sighs " Is Drew here" she asked, as Sam watched her carefully " ahh why what's going on Elena Nicole she says with as smile. But she noticed her friends demeanor was serious No Drew isn't here now tell what's up.**

 **I have something that has been sitting on my conscious for a few months now and i don't know what to do Elena said. As Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow " you have a conscious shit were did that come from" she said laughing. Elle chuckles " ha ha Stop i am serious Samantha" she says, " ouch you said the full name what's up" Sam answered**

 **'Sammy what would you do if you knew something that could ruin lives not that i mind ruining lives. But you don't want to see certain people get hurt and you have to keep it from someone you love " Elena asked.**

 **" Hmm can it be avoided" Sam asked**

 **' I don't know its like stepping into a mine field you don't know when the shit will explode' Elle answers. Sam thought about it for a second Elle your brutally honest all the time so why hold back she asked. Why because Sammy it doesn't have anything to do with me and but it affects someone i care directly but someone is pushing my buttons and i can literally Ether they ass Elle says.**

 **" How bad will it get" Sam says**

 **' Really bad and i am in new waters' Elena answers**

 **Sam made a face " eekk i know you only cause hell if you someone pushes you do they know you know" she asked her friend. They know i know no matter how much they try to deny it but certain actions proved i was right in my assumption she says to Sam. I would say just act like you don't know because if you say its as bad as it is why have it fall back on you Sam replies.**

 **Elena groans " I don't like being in these situations but i literally just stepped into this shit and its annoying you know she says.** **That's when they heard Drew coming in talking to someone " Sam" he called.**

 **"In here" She answered**

 **' Hi Drew" Elena said.**

 **He laughed " what did i tell you" he said, yeah you win Curtis said as they came into the room both women smiled. Reading Elle's face expression this had to with Curtis and mostly like someone in his family.**

 **" Hey Guy's what's going" Sam says as Curtis walks over and kisses Elle hey baby he said with a smile. Elena smiled " hi mi amor how was your day" she asked hoping they didn't hear anything. Curtis smiled it was good we caught a major heroine dealer and his whole safe house he said.**

 **Well thats awesome pa congratuations i for one is very happy for you Elena said, what about you on the job front he asked. Well i have my pick of John Hopkins children center and the University of Maryland children hospital Elena answered. Curtis looked in shock "are you serious that is good so you're going to go with John Hopkins rights" he said**

 **Probably not i want to go where i can make the most difference and i just don't pick based on popularity or money. I just want to go a place where i can help kids whether they have it or not and they can get top notch care Elena said. Sam smiled because her friend may be difficult in her personal life but when it came to her patients she would give you her all.**

 **And right now Sammy and her unborn child are my priority now i may not be an OB but i have to make sure that her child has a fighting chance Elle says. Curtis couldn't believe it this was going to be his life a wife a kid something he didn't think he would have and she was strong.**

* * *

 **" Hey I paid the cleaning lady to let me into her Hotel room i just need to get into the 's room she has been there all day" Jordan said. Yeah i know tell me about it i mean its not like they have jobs to go to here they have a nice lump some courtesy Tavares himself she continues.**

 **When her phone was snatched from her hand and hung up " have you lost your damn mind JoJo. Or have you and Candace forgot that a illegal wire tap is inadmissable why in the hell do you insist on doing this to Curtis. I want to be apart of my brothers family do you get that this shit has got to stop JoJo Tommy spat angrily.**

 **What if her father and the rest of that family are criminals? Jordan said**

 **' What does her father have to do with her as a person JoJo nothing because she isn't her father ' he says. But she benefits off of his crimes Tommy do you want Curtis and his child being caught in the middle of that she says.**

 **Now I get but I am doing this for Curtis and her if she isn't involved then she can be free of the violence Jordan continues. No matter how you try to make her or her father the bad guy your and Candace are the only ones pushing this bullshit agenda. I know her agenda but what's yours JoJo i mean serious since the time we met her you had an issue and she hasn't done anything so what's this really about.**

 **" Yeah what's its really about Jordan" Elena said from the door waving at her**

 **'What are you doing at our house ' Jordan asked**

 **'Oh i was just in the neighborhood you know and should i tell him or should we i feel like we should make it a we thing what do you think huh" Elle answered tapping her chin.**

 **Tommy looked between both woman " TELL ME WHAT!" he asked as Jordan start to panick but try to remain calm. Knowing that this woman could potentially blow her marriage up in smoke. " How she snuck into my hotel room and bugged it" Elle said dropping the bugs on the table.**

 **Now see because of you that woman lost her job no way to pay her bills or feed her children and not for nothing but considered yourselves disinvited to the wedding. Oh and tell that bitch Candace i got something for her ass enjoy your day Elle said with a smile as she left.**

 **" WOMAN YOU HAVE TO BE OUTSIDE YOUR GOT DAMN MIND I TOLD YOU I WANTED TO BE THERE FOR MY BROTHER AND BE APART THIS EXCITING TIME IN HIS LIFE AND YOU DO THIS SHIT" Tommy said angrily storming out and slamming the door.**

 **As Jordan ran after him " TOMMY , TOMMY, TOMMY" she called but he got in his car and sped off. Elle watched Tommy speed off she smiled because she left all but one bug in the room she thought driving off .**

* * *

 **Four Season Hotel**

 **She was just finished getting the room ready when he knocked on the door " hey baby" he said as she opened the door. " Hey yourself" she answered his with a smile as she pulled him into the room pushing him back on the chair. Before climbing on his lap " i have missed you very, very much when are you going to show a girl a good time she asked.**

 **He looked up and smiled as she moved over him rocking back and forth as he picke her up putting her on the bed. Pulling her boots off then pulling her to him as she ripped his jacket off while he threw his hat on the floor. Tugging at his shirt as she yanked his belt off and unzipping his pants as it dropped below his waist.**

 **As he began kissing her ripping her top open he lead hot kisses down her neck as she used her feet to push his pants down. Just then he took her lips with his as their tongues intertwined moving to release himself. " Damn babe you ready for me" he whispered, as she gives him a devious smile always " she answers.**

 **Gasping as he buries himself inside her as he moved in her slowly gripping her hips as he picked up the pace. As she bit his earlobe " FUCK, FUCK, FUCK dame lo duro papi" she panted digging her her nails into his back before pushing him on his back. And riding him fast and harder gripping his chest " shit damn babe" Curtis said.**

 **Sitting up and taking her breast in his mouth as he pounded inside her relentlessly moving over him faster. Looking back at the camera and smiled " YES, YES, YESSS BABYYY I'M GAWDDDD" she screams. He looked into her before slamming into her one last time bringing them over the edge.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Boston**

 **DHS safe house**

 **" FUCK, FUCK, FUCK" Candace shouted**

 **Wesley stood watching her " What happened"he asked as she banged on the wall next to her she was fuming " she fucking knew" she shouted. "Who knew what Candace" he asked, her that bitch she knew we were watching Wes she fucking knew Candace ranted. As he stood back " What did you think was going to happen Elena Tavares isn't a criminal Candace.**

 **The rest of these kids don't know but i do this is about Curtis marrying her and not you i was there when you guys were together Wesley says. " No, No, No this is not about Curtis this is about her and her family of criminals who she covers for Wes are you missing that" she argues.**

 **Î Are you willing to bet your career on it this has to stop i am shutting this task force down Candace its over i will make the call " he says pulling out his phone. As she goes and tries to stop him " NO, NO WES STOP" Candace says, he shook his head " i told you i would call it in you can't be objective Candace i'm sorry he said walking away.**

 **SHIT, SHIT,SHIT, she cursed to herself, she couldn't believe it everything was going down the drain. Before running after Wesley " You can't do this to me this will be the highlight of our careers Wesley you know he has a whole network that we can take down. He is into smuggling everything from stolen good all over the world and he has probably murdered countless god knows how many people She said.**

 **No Candace we have zero proof off that at all to keep a tab on him or his family with the exception of Ms. DiSanto and even that only means she has a bad temper he said. That's not true and you know it Wes they are knee deep in organize crime but he keeps getting away because we keep giving him a pass Candace says angrily.**

 **" It's Over Candace by the end of the day everyone will be sent elsewhere to do actual work" Wesley said walking away. She was fuming mad as she stormed out off the safe house only thing playing in her was this bitch and Curtis having sex.**

* * *

 **Four Season Hotel**

 **Elena sat for a second " i uninvited your brother and his wife from our wedding" she said looking him dead in the eyes.**

 **"Wait What" he said sitting up looking at her seriously**

 **' Now before you get upset i have good reason to do so' Elena said i**

 **He shook his head " And what happen now Elena" Curtis ask.**

 **" Well when i came here to and i found several bugs all cross my hotel room and don't know what she was hoping to find. But yeah that is what my afternoon consisted of and getting a woman fired for letting her in here" she says.**

 **As Curtis cursed under his breathe " Fuck damn babe i'm sorry i will handle it you should have told me" he said. I just told you Curtis you were at work and Sam and Drew are out and quite frankly this shit is getting annoying. So i told the bitch about herself so i'm not doing that bullshit Curtis i'm not coming at my father okay. But this bullshit trying to talk people out of hiring and bugging my hotel room are completely different things and i will not stand for it.**

 **Sighing babe i'm sorry i thought when i talked to her she got the message but i guess i was wrong He said getting up. Grabbing his pants " I tired of this bullshit you stay here i will be back his said putting on the rest of his clothes and leaving. Elle smiled wrapping the sheet around her body and getting up and removing the bug and dumping it her coffee then getting up to shower and change.**

 **When she got out the shower " Hey Sammy when you get a chance i'm going home i have to settle something you want to come with call me back" Elena said as she hung up.**

* * *

 **Chiapparelli's restaurant**

 **" Drew it smells so good" Sam said waiting for their food she was practically bouncing in her chair. He smiled " trust me your going to love it" he said with a smiling at her she got this happy look on her face every time they talked about food. He was a little afraid but he was enjoying this time with her even if it was all he would get.**

 **Since the doctor told them she was pregnant and she had several risk she could carry the child and lose her life in the process. He said in that moment he was going to enjoy every day like it was their last she was afraid she loved their child already. She was so strong for the both of them but he want this child more then anything in the world.**

 **Sam was reading her text messages " Drew" someone said from behind them causing her to look up and see the woman. Which made her chuckle " these bitches are really this stupid" she mused to herself. As Drew scoffed and rolled his eyes " Margaux" he said turning around to face her.**

 **" What are you doing in here" he asked not surprised that Jordan or Candace called her he knew they would. " Oh Hector and I were coming for an Early dinner of sorts i see this is your wife wow" the woman answered. " Hector Gonzalez" the young man said stretching his hand forward shaking Drew's hand who just nodded.**

 **Drew looked at her annoyed " Samantha Cain Marguax Dawson" he said introducing them trying not to be rude. She stared at Sam " Oh i'm sorry for staring Andy just never seemed like the marrying type" Marguax said trying to push a button. Sam smiled " maybe it wasn't him you just weren't the one" she said shrugging as the waiter put her plate down on the table.**

 **Taking back by her bluntness " okay maybe i deserved that" she said nodding not knowing that Sam had her number. When the waiter spoke " do you want me to ad an extra two chairs Mr. Cain" the young man said. " No its just me and my wife are trying to have a nice early dinner is all Drew answered, Wow that wasn't rude at all Andy" Margaux said looking at him.**

 **" Hey Margaux we should go our table is ready, enjoy your evening " Hector said leading them to the table. " Did you get it Agent Deleon" Margaux asked , yeah but we have to see when its on line he said texting someone. " Okay Candace said its up and running" Hector said.**

* * *

 **Boston Massachusetts**

 **Manolo was on the docks checking on business when someone took a shot at him that is when one of the workers. Ran knocking him to the grounded as a barge of bullets rang out " Tio" Manny " Santiago and Calvin called running toward them as the shots stopped. " Thanks Kid" Manolo said getting up with Santiago and Calvin's help, the young man got up hoping he did it right slipping the bug on to the mans jacket.**

 **" Hey what's your name son" Manolo asked as the young man scoffed on the inside , Jeremiah Stone he answered. Well that was brave of you Mr. Stone and i appreciate it alot " Manolo said stretching his hand out to shake the young man's hand. One of the supervisor came out Jeremiah what are you doing out here i'm sorry Mr. Tavares" he said.**

 **" Its okay Ronald he saved my life i was on the phone talking to my wife and next thing i know i am on the ground and there is shooting going on. So he works for us Manolo said, yes sir he does everyone just kind of stayed put when it started Ronald said.**

 **Manolo dusted himself of " Well Ronald give him a raise a good one, and Mr. Stone thank you" he said walking away. As they got in the car "¿Realmente pensaba que no sentía el toque en mis bolsillos cabron? Manolo said. Checking himself for any bugs that could have been put on him in the scuffle.**

 **Taking out his phone " K.K get me everything on a Jeremiah Stone and how long he worked for me" he said hanging up. Oh and Calvin have we heard from Ross about Ms. McCray did he make his move. Because from what Nena told me th she bugged her hotel room Sam's room was probably next Manolo says.**

 **Calvin smiles " Yes Ross said he made his move and she just called him needing to clear her head and guess what she sounds pissed" he finishes.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Port Charles**

 **Mid December 2007**

 **Kelly's diner**

 **As Maxie sat waiting for him to show up " well whore waiting for your next prey to destroy his life" someone said from behind her. She rolled her eyes and didn't look up " go away loser don't you have to go chase ShrewLu around" Maxie said putting her phone down. " Watch it slut" he spat angrily, when someone else stepped forward " Blockhead move it along" K.K said.**

 **Sitting down " Mariah starting the fun without me" he said pouting with a grin as she smiled no not at all he was just leaving Maxie said. " Who you calling a blockhead" Logan said getting in K.K's face which made him laugh.**

 **" Back up cabron don't get your ass kicked" K.K said as Logan went to shove him and went to hit but missed then K.K hit him in the throat. Sending Logan grabbing his throat just then Robin and Patrick came along that is when they saw what was happening and step forward.**

 **Patrick went to grab K.K " I'm good brother he put his hand on my person" he answered. As Robin helped Logan who pulled away walking away because he was embarrassed " Nice seeing you again jar head" K.K said waving to him. She had been fed up " what is your problem" Robin said facing him.**

 **Which made K.K roll his eyes Ay mi Madre he whispered " I don't have a problem but you do I have done nothing to you for you to be this hostile with me he says. Because i think your taking advantage of Maxie and that was all Robin got out. Oh yes i am a murder even though I was cleared of any wrong doing right. Maybe Jason offed Anthony Zacchara seeing as how that they are rival mobster am I right K.K said.**

 **As Robin glared at him, and furthermore I would never take advantage of Mariah ever because I have a sister and that isn't the man I am he continues.**

 **" Well I don't trust you it seems to you have an agenda" Robin said crossing her arms stubbornly.**

 **Well it seems to me Dr. Scorpio your looking for reason to dislike me why because of my connection to Sammy. Ahhh that's it your another one who is upset she isn't running to Superman. Well guess what that don't have shit to do with me Sammy does what she wants always has K.K says.**

 **" Robin I can assure you K.K is a good guy I know him only thing he is guilty of is being a smart ass" Patrick says with a grin.**

 **" Aww Daddy long Legs thank you that was so kind of you" K.k said laughing as his phone rang.**

 **' Don't start with that K.K " Patrick says as K.K stepped away to take the call.**

 **Robin K.K is harmless and i love you for trying to look out for me but its not necessary. I understand him he understands me we get each other Maxie says that's when it hit Patrick.**

 **"He told you ?" Patrick said**

 **' Yeah he did it's why we understand each other where share some of the same doubts' Maxie says.**

 **As Patrick shakes his head ' I did everything I could to save her' he says.**

 **" He doesn't hate you Patrick" she says looking at the man sympathetically. She is right you know Patrick you did what you could the rest is God" K.K said patting him on the shoulder.**

 **' Is everything okay with Sam ' Maxie asked concerned about her friend.**

 **" Ehh all things are fine considering its one step at a time with Sam" K.K answered.**

 **Look I love Maxie I just don't want to see her get hurt it's nothing personal she is my family Robin says. I can respect that but you should respect that Sam is my family K.K says. Robin shook her head " I still think once she gets her memories back her and Jason will be together again and she will come home" she finishes.**

 **Which made K.K laugh " wow you really think she is going to take Drew's child from him and go be with Jason wow your not only crazy your delusional" He says. As he Maxie and Patrick shared a knowing look causing Robin to be suspicious.**

 **"What was that look for " She asked**

 **They all played none the wiser " Dinners on me Pat, Mariah vamonos he says as he lead them inside.**

* * *

 **Boston**

 **"Hey Candace I got the tracker on him I don't if it is transmitting or not call me back" he said into the phone. As he entered his apartment only to find her sitting there " What are you doing here did anyone follow you" he said looking around. Noticing her demeanor "Candace what's going on" Jeremiah asked, she sighs " as of right now the investigation into Manolo Tavares is on hold.**

 **He took a setback " are you fucking kidding me this guy doesn't get to murder my father and get away with it". And what about the bug i put on him today when he thought someone took a shot at him Jeremiah said.**

 **Don't be so sure he doesn't know Jeremiah he is that good but keep an eye on him and make him see you as an asset she said. " Why did they close the investigation" he asked, my boss think he isn't that big of a threat which i know he is Candace answered.**

 **She could tell he was pissed " If you don't catch this son of a bitch i will good bye agent" Jeremiah said opening the door as she left. Putting her hand on the door she had to do something to get justice for this young man who lost his father.**

 **Darrly's corner bar & Kitchen**

 **Ross sat there waving as she entered the restaurant " hey you sounded really bad when you called" he said kissing her on the cheek. As he pulled out her chair then calling over the waitress to get them some drinks.**

 **" So tell me what's going on" Ross asked**

 **' Ughh my whole case fell apart no just fell apart i was made a fool off' Candace ranted**

 **" How so" he said already knowing how but he wanted to hear her take on it.**

 **"Because his bitch of a daughter is engaged to my ex so they think I'm so fucking jilted ex lover" she spat angrily.**

 **'Is this the guy you told me about that ' he asked as he sat there listening from the corner of his eye he saw Elle from the corner of his eyes. And he just waited for the collision and just hope Antonio get all of the fall out. Candace groaned " i don't want to think about it right now so who is playing tonight" she asked reaching for his hand.**

 **"Well a nice Jazz band is playing here tonight" Ross said with a smirk as he watch Elle be seated mumbling let the games begin.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Sonny had tried talking to Alexis but to no avail she didn't want to here it and Kristina was angry. At Carly mostly and she was unrelenting and today was no different from the last couple of weeks since thanksgiving. He had the kids over to decorate the tree " Krissy where's Molly" Sonny asked.**

 **" She is at home with her mother she don't want to be around people who think she deserved to lose her father" she answered looking at Carly.**

 **' Okay Krissy this has to stop okay now Ric has done some unforgivable things to me that made me feel the way i do' Carly replied.**

 **Kristina rolled her eyes " i'm sure Monica Quartermaine would say the same thing about you and my dad seeing as how you stole her grandchild from her. But your not dead for all the stuff you did to other people so why should uncle Ric be the only paying for being a shitty human being. You can't say you love Molly and loathe her father because he is part of her she said grabbing her bag and stormed out.**

 **Michael looked at his parents " i got this dad" he said going after his sister " Krissy, Krissy wait" he shouted. As he ran after her " look i get it you have every reason to be made but put yourself in my moms shoes and what he did to her when she was pregnant with Morgan" he said.**

 **" Are you kidding me right Molly's father is gone Michael forever he isn't coming back your mother has done plenty that i'm sure the Quartermaine family wants her to pay for. How about you put yourself in Molly's shoes who most nights cry herself to sleep. Because she can't get the picture of her father being stabbed with a sword out of her mind. She is eleven years old who has to go the rest of her life without a father who was there every single day Max take me home Krissy says getting in the limo.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Boston**

 **Darryl's corner bar & Kitchen**

 **Just as the band finished playing that is when Candace saw Elle eating with a group of people and laughing. Ross looked at her " Candace what's the matter" asked with concern in his eyes as he looked over to where.**

 **' Excuse me" Candace said**

 **" Wait Candace is that a good idea you said she blew your case" he said pretending to stop her. Glaring at Elena's direction " No i can't let her get away with it " she answered getting up and going towards her. Ross smiled as he winked over at Antonio who started taping " wow you move fast now don't you" Candace said standing there with her arms crossed.**

 **Elle smirked before turning to face her " still stalking me i see agent " she said sarcastically, you know you're real lucky your pregnant because i will be beating your ass Candace spat. Which made Elle laugh " shit bitch your lucky i'm pregnant and i am a decent human being that i am not going to embarrassing your right now she says with a shrug. " shitting Elle when did you become a decent human being" Denise asked laughing , Elle smirked I don't know the baby wants mommy to be good she says.**

 **" You know its only a stalling the inevitable right your father is going to go to jail and so will your mother an anyone else who gets in my way Candace said getting in Elle's face. Before anyone knew one of the females swung hitting her square in the face. " Don't you ever talk about my mother you hateful bitch" Svetlana said as she hit her continuously.**

 **As Candace tried to get the upper hand " you stupid bitch just because you want someone to be guilty doesn't mean they are. And you have no idea just how many people Mrs. Tavares has helped helped that woman is a saint compared to the likes of you " Lana said. The man that was with them dragged Lana off her " you want to trash someone else take a good look at yourself honey you have make innocent people guilty" she continued.**

 **Ross picked up Candace " Stop please " he said pleadingly, Your going to jail let's see if your saint gives a shit about you " Candace said struggling against him. When Elle spoke "mi amor calmate' she said paying the bill as they dragged Lana out who stopped struggling as they got outside.**

 **And just began to laugh " i think i put up a hell of a show don't you but no lie she talked about Mrs. Esmerelda and i don't play that" Svetlana said. Antonio laughed the whole time closing the mini camera as Candace called the local police. " What are you doing Candace" Ross asked, i am calling the police she said as he took her phone.**

 **" You were the antagonist hon anyone that seen what happened her you came over to them and trust me it won't look good to your bosses its a wash can we just leave" he said. Knowing she was to stubborn for her own good " she just hit an agent of DHS"Candace said taking her phone back.**

 **When she looked out the door Lana pointed at her hand signaling a gun before getting in a black truck and driving away.**

 **" Hey , Hey Stop her" Candace shouted running outside trying to get the license plate number but the moment they drove away. They entered a parking garage and changed the license plate number and got back in. Antonio smiled at Ross and paid his tab and left he dropped the copy off the video in a envelope and dropped it in the mailbox laughing as he walked away.**

 **Just as the police arrived Candace explained it as she was engaging a suspect and someone attack her on the suspect behalf. So they put out an ATL out on Lana Ross watched standing by he would set her up lovely by the time he was done with her she would be done for. When she was finished " sorry i needed to do this" Candace said, you lied that woman wasn't a suspect Candace Ross said.**

 **' I need my case open and had to do what i had to do for them to open it' she said.**

 **"What happens when all these statements contradict your take on what happen that is dishonest Candace " he said. Candace sighs " Ross i mad a promise to a young man whose father was murdered by that woman's father and i had to tell him tonight's father won't be getting just any time soon. He has no faith in the justice system i need to restore that he suffered along with god knows how many other THAT WOMAN'S FATHER HAS KILLED she said.**

 **He shook his head " it makes you just as guilty as that guy Candace so you're one of those who lies to get what they want i thought you where one of the good ones" Ross said as he began to walk away. Knowing she would stop him " Ross i am one of the good ones okay i am just fed up okay they have made a fool of me Ross and i am sorry" she said hugging him.**

 **Which made him smirk as he hugged her she wouldn't know what hit her when he was done the Tavares had looked out for him since he was 12 years old. When his mother died from a brain aneurysm they made sure he went to school everyday made sure he had whatever he needed this woman wasn't going to ruin his family.**

* * *

 **Tavares house**

 **" Woohoo that was exhilarating but that bitch just made my list so i will make it my business to make her look bad for now if she continues" Lana said. As Esmerelda shook her head " Lana mi amor behave please don't give that woman reason to have you arrested" she said. "Ma and with that i have been down this road before i don't break at all so she could try but she won't be successful" she answered.**

 **Elle sat back " she said it to get me to react but Lana pounced with the quickness before i could react" she said. Ughh the fucking pendeja just doesn't quit does she Esmerelda said annoyed when Manolo walked in. Kissing the girls on top their head " mi amor guess what i just got word her case on me and our family was closed" he said with a grin.**

 **" And Nena you really didn't need to do that" Manolo said.**

 **All she could do is smile " Papi i don't care i was careful not to show to much of my goodies but i did enjoy on sticking it to her" Elena said. When Lana laughed as she spoke " I did enjoy hitting her it felt so good now we can have some breathing room. Oh and Manolo i did find out about that kid Jeremiah Stone he is the son Ellen Stone and Robert Murphy's son.**

 **' He is Robert's son' Manolo said**

 **" Yeah it did some digging but his mother changed his name after O'Malley had his father killed Lana said. 'Ughh ay mi madre' Manolo said running his hand his over his beard as his wife looked at him. ' I was there on the docks that night his old man was killed and left to avoid the police its bad for business he replies shaking his head.**

 **Lana smiled " what do you want to do boss because he probably thinks you killed his old man and if you approach him it would look suspect. Especially with this bitch trying every which way to get you on god knows what she said. Well Lana we have to do the only thing we can expose O'Malley because i am not going down for that shit" Manolo said.**

 **Which made Lana grin as Esmerelda rubbed his back " Corazon its him or you and you know he would throw you under the bus for it" she said.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **News Years eve**

 **Candace was put on modify duty pending further investigation for her action at the restaurant they couldn't find the young woman that was involved in the altercation. Ross enjoyed fucking her in more ways then one he stood by her side playing the doting boyfriend. Hoping and waiting for his moment to destroy her not knowing Lana passed her all the time.**

 **Curtis and Tommy had made up he and T.J would be at the wedding but Jordan wasn't invited at all. Tommy watched Curtis in the mirror reciting his vows nervously he smirked " you know you don't needed that right all you have to do is be there in front of her and all the words will come he said to his younger brother.**

 **As he fixed his tie then patting him on the shoulder " i'm good " Curtis said with a smile, You know i have never seen you so happy man Tommy said. " Man T i have never felt this happy man Elle she is a handful but in a good way she isn't afraid to say what is on her mind" Curtis says.**

 **When his mother and aunt knocked and came in " look how handsome my boys are" Henrietta said with the biggest smile on her face as she walked over and hugged them. Stella smiled " you know we always worried about you Curtis we didn't think you would find someone who could put up with you but you have' she says as her sister chuckles.**

 **" Stella don't tell the boy that " Henrietta said**

 **' Boy you picked some duzzies but this one was just for you' Stella said cupping his face before kissing him on the cheek. Now come on we don't have all day she said as they linked arms with Tommy. Curtis walked over and picked up his the papers that had his vows on it looking at before throwing it in the garbage. Tommy just watched and smiled leading the group out the room.**

 **Curtis took his place and waited Drew walked down the aisle with Sam then it was Tommy and Emelda than his partner with Karina and T.J with Kat and baby Anabella Jasiel Karina's youngest son was the ring bearer. It wasn't to he saw her with her father standing next to her that the tears start to form in his eyes.**

 **Tommy patted him on the shoulder as he was overcomed with emotion as she made her way down the aisle. When she got there she wiped away his tears before winking at him which made him smile. He smiled " you know when Drew told me about you i thought he was lying then i met you and my god he hit the nail on the head. You were blunt, honest and relentless when it came to getting what you wanted.**

 **And i knew i was in trouble because as much as i tried i couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you. Elle you take my breathe away and you make me a better man then i thought i could ever be So i Curtis James Ashford take you Elena Nicole Tavares to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and health. I will love and honour you all the days of my life he said.**

 **Elle smiled at him taking a deep breathe " I mean come on you never really had a chance she said with a smirk. You know i can be difficult and completely closed off but there was just something about you that i couldn't be like that with you she said. As the tears start to form in the both of their eyes " its like you so past all my defenses no matter what i threw your way you said.**

 **I don't know maybe you were just crazy and neglected for punishment but i am happy you stayed around because i can't picture my life without you in it. And with that being said I Elena Nicole Tavares take you Curtis James Ashford to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life she finished.**

 **By the power invested in me and the state of Maryland i give you permission to marry my sister. So i now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride but keep it pg there are kids here Olly said. As everyone laughed as they kissed which made everyone cheer as Elle shook her head before kissing her older brother on the cheek.**

* * *

 **The Belvedere & Co. Events**

 **Tommy sat watching his brother dance their first dance and they picked a really good song he was happy for him. Just seeing how happy Curtis was made he was happy he could be here. When Drew stood up " Curtis ,Elle you guys are both crazy and stubborn as hell but i have never seen another two people more perfect for each other besides me and Sam so cheers i love you guys he said winking at his wife.**

 **Passing her the microphone as he kissed her on the cheek taking a deep breathe " God what can i say Elle we have been through so much together. You were always there for me and i know i lot of time we clashed because i was stubborn and so were you. But 7 years ago i fell of the face of the earth because i was to stubborn to find out the truth. So it was better not knowing but almost two years ago i called you when i hit rock bottom after doing everything in my power to hold on to something that wasn't mines.**

 **And i called you with no hatred in your heart you said to me that night " the past doesn't matter just come home and just like that. After all that time you still was there for me and i and i can't not ever repay that so here's to y'all i love you guys i wish you the best Sam said with tears in her eyes. Which brought Elle to tears so she got up and hugged her best friend " i love you no matter what Sammy we are family" she whispered.**

 **As she wiped her friends tears away Curtis got up and Hugged the both of them as everyone else was brought to tears. Sam passed the microphone to Emy " Alright okay love you guys she said pointing to her sister and Sam.**

 **" So where do I begin you know Elle you are the strongest person I know and you may be difficult but you have the biggest heart. And I am so happy that you met someone who sees that to because after everything you have been through you deserve the best be good each other I love y'all Emelda said toasting the couple.**

 **Afterwards everyone got on the dance floor having a good time and Emy and Hayden made sure Tommy had a good time as well. The couple brought in 2008 on a happy note basking in love and happiness with the ones they loved.**

* * *

 **New York city**

 **Was on modify duty because some how a video of the altercation at Darryl's Corner Bar & Kitchen landed on her bosses desk. She knew Elena some how had something to do with it but couldn't prove it.**

 **Candace knew she needed to take a step back and gain some perspective. That is when Wesley and his team found the evidence that proved Peader O' Malley killed Robert Murphy. Not just evidence but a tapped conversation with him talking about doing the killing.**

 **Wesley did give her credit and Jeremiah was shocked and couldn't believe it after 15 years they find him. But it was difficult for him because he was so sure that it was Manolo he didn't know what to think. And neither did Candace " Wes are you sure it's him this could all be a set up by Tavares" she said.**

 **' Yes i am Candace he said we have been watching him for his illegal casino ring we sent another agent in undercover with his crew. This guy went on and on about how he was untouchable and how he run the City of Boston.**

 **A real loud mouth and this agent found out O' Malley went out his way to say exactly how he did it so it wasn't Tavares he may have been on the docks that night. For other reason and it turns out that Robert Murphy was a low- level runner for O' Malley boosting cars Wesley said.**

 **" No are you serious" Candace said.**

 **' Yes he was never caught he was that good O' Malley killed him because he and his crew wanted more money. O' Malley didn't agree and not only did he kill him he wiped out the whole crew. They felt like they were entitled to a little more money being that they were ranking in the dough he continued, How did Jeremiah take it she asked.**

 **He couldn't believe it because he went most of his life believing it was Tavares and it wasn't so the kid is confused and hurt Wesley said. How do we know Tavares isn't involve with O' Malley Wes" Candace says. Wes sighs " he isn't Candace not every crime is perpetrated by Manolo Tavares now he may be crooked but we have nothing proving that.**

 **But your father's say so because he ran into him when the man was 16 years old take this win. Just because you want him to be guilty doesn't mean he is Candace. Your father is one of the best agents i have ever seen but this obsession with Tavares was his downfall. And you are going down that same path stop it before it ruins you let Curtis go and you dumped him move on" he said walking away.  
**

 **Candace sighs " how could she prove it she wasn't obsessing she seen how he moved no one is that smooth. He will get sloppy and she would be there to capitalize on it and he and whoever will go down with him she thought to herself.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **" Hey" Tommy said as he and T.J came in waking Jordan as T.J went upstairs to go to sleep. Just waking up what time is it" Jordan said , its a little before midnight we made it home just time he said. She reached over caressing his face " I love you Thomas Ashford" as she started into his eyes how could she do that to him she would make this right.**

 **" So how was the Curtis wedding to the devil' she asked as he looked at her warningly as she shrugged. As he shook his head the wedding was beautiful " but it doesn't beat ours" Tommy said with a smile as she leaned over and kissed him.**

 **No but it really was he got really choked up when he saw her coming down the aisle i have never seen him like that before. I mean love is in the air T.J was dancing with the maid of honors little sister it was the cutest thing ever he said showing her the pictures. As Jordan made a face which made Tommy laugh. Tommy he is to young for that" Jordan says, oh stop JoJo its innocent he made her laugh she has been going through a rough time.**

 **And he our son was able to put a smile on her face and don't we want our son to be the kind of man where. When someone is going through a hard time he could be there for them and make their day a little brighter he said. Yes i do i am just not ready for my son to be into girls yet Tommy" she said as he hugged her.**

 **Everyone had fun though "i even learned to dance a little merengue from Mrs. Tavares" Tommy said with a big grin on his face. As she shook her head and laughed at him happy that Shawn had went to visit his sisters in Michigan.**

* * *

 **Greece**

 **Santorini**

 **January 1 2008**

 **Once they got on the plane She fell right asleep with her head on his shoulder Curtis looked down at her and smiled. Resting his hand on her stomach in a few months they would have a child. An actual little human that he would be in charge of molding god help him he hope their child would be like him.**

 **Because this world didn't need two people like this hell setter sitting next to him leaning his head on her he fell asleep too. When finally landed in Greece it was afternoon time " Damn babe look at this view" Curtis said as he put her down and opening the back doors. "I know my gosh it is amazing isn't it and i am hungry again" Elle says.**

 **He smirks " i think that is your falsetto for now isn't it" he chuckles as she smiled, whose house is this anyways Curtis asked. Oh its Ms. Ana's house Kat's mom her mother was from Greece and her dad was Italian Elena answers. Nicee is all i have to say he said looking around as they made their way to the kitchen.**

 **Well Olly flew in a few days ago and pretty much stocked the place with everything we would need she said. "Oh yeah is that so" Curtis said wrapping his arms around her, yes he did she said as he kissing her. He was so happy with her in his arms and their child in her stomach he couldn't believe this was his life.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Kelly's diner**

 **Sam and Drew came back with Alexis and the Girls to stay for a little while before she would have to be on Permanent bed rest. As Maxie and K.K walked in holding hands " Sam" she shouted running over to her.**

 **" Oh my gosh how are you and the baby" she said as K.K smirked**

 **' Maxie you seen her at the wedding ' he said looking at her strangely**

 **" I know but alot can happen in a few days, Oh hi Drew" she says looking over at him as he and Sam both shook their heads. ' We are fine all is well i am just taking it one day at a time' she said, No one noticed Carly until she spoke.**

 **' Your Pregnant, does Jason know' Carly said in shock**

 **Just as Sam turned to notice the woman " yes i am and no Jason doesn't know and why would he it doesn't concern him" she said. Carly's head jerked up you can't be serious right why wouldn't it concern him Sam it was what you two dreamed of" she says.**

 **Sam rolled her eyes " Jason and I are no longer together so why would i have to tell him anything exactly" she said already annoyed. " I mean you owe him that so he won't be as hurt hearing it from you instead of someone else" Carly said.**

 **First of all I dont owe him a damn thing he dumped me remember or did you lose your memory too Sam says sarcastically. Come on Sam you know he was just trying to protect you ,he couldn't take it if something happened to you Carly replies.**

 **' You mean kind of like you did an eleven year old girl who watched her father die while people that supposedly care about her say he deserved it. Like she deserved the pain she is going through right now Sam said looking at her. Come on Sam you should know how Ric was Carly said in her defense.**

 **As K.k shook his head and Sam looked at her in disbelief " it doesn't matter what kind of person he was Carly he was her father and she's constantly hears you mocking her pain and it stops now. You don't like him fine stop bringing him up don't mention him at all because every time you do you hurt her Sam finishes.**

 **" Look i don't know what the hell is your problem but you don't love this guy Sam i know it, you know it and so does he. We all can see it why string him along you and Jason can be together and he can have visitation' Carly says.**

 **Which made Sam laugh " Look i don't know what kind of delusion you have but i know exactly what i want and it isn't your friend. I have someone who adores me who wouldn't leave me cause some made him do it I LOVE THIS MAN RIGHT HERE i don't have nothing to prove to you Sam answered.**

 **Drew put his hand on her shoulder " calm down honey remember" he said trying to calm her. " I am good i promise" she answered as she looked up at the blonde " Goodbye Carly" Sam said turning back around. Just as Carly was about to speak Molly and Kristina came in with Alexis behind them rolling her eyes when she saw the woman.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **' Hey Jason ' Robin said as she approached him with a warm smile.**

 **" Hey Robin how are you " he replied hugging her**

 **As she shrugs " fine i guess i need a favor from you" she asked, sure if i can help i will you know that he said as she lead him to have a seat. " I need you to have a chat with Maxie's friend K.K i don't trust him and i tried to get to know him. But i can't i just feel like he has an agenda as far as she is concern with her being the commissioner's daughter you know Robins says.**

 **' Do you think he is taking advantage of Maxie' Jason asked.**

 **"I don't know Jason its just something is off about him and Patrick swears he is a good guy but he was on the list of who killed Anthony Zacharra" she says.**

 **I will do what i can okay i trust your judgement so i will talk to him get him to back off ' he says. She smiles "thank you Jason umm have you seen or heard from Sam lately i heard she got her memories back" she says. He shakes his head no " i haven't seen her since a few days after what happen out on Spoon Island" Jason responds.**

 **" Don't you think you should talk to her if you want her you have to fight for her" Robin says.**

 **Jason sighs " Robin she says its over just leave it at that" he says hugging her again before leaving.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Cruz's apartment**

 **January 17,2008**

 **" What about the Metro Court for our wedding reception" she said looking through the stacks of binders. As he looked at her and shook his head " Hell no then Carly will run her mouth i want it to be somewhere my family can relax" he said. Gia shrugs i see your point " Is he still having you followed" she asked.**

 **Not that i can see he probably over it by now but who knows my business is my business he thinks he is supposed to know everything like its any of his business Cruz replies. What about this place The Pavilion its nice Gia said looking at the pictures before passing it to him. He took it looking at it this can work , what about a wedding date do we want to wait until after the babies are born or before Cruz asked.**

 **I was thinking about after because that way nothing would take away from us you know so people want think were just getting married because i am pregnant she says. Fuck what anybody else has to say this is about you and me WHAT DO YOU WANT nobody else matters Gia he replies as he caresses her face.**

 **She smiles i know but i still want our wedding to be about us and all everyone is going to focus on is a very pregnant bride Gia says. Cruz moved closer okay what about May 9 you still get a spring wedding. And we can even have an outside reception if the weather permits he says putting his hands on his cheeks pretending to be shocked.**

 **As she start to laugh she gently shoved him "silly" Gia said as she shook her head, alright we have a date, venue all we need is food oh what about burgers and beer he said with a grin. "Be serious" she says shaking her head, a full on taco bar different kinds he said beginning to laugh.**

 **" Alright how about we get the good people of campinas" Cruz says.**

 **' Or how about we get it catered by the Metro Court' she says**

 **" I am not giving her my hard earned inheritance" he replies laughing**

 **She sighs " can you be serious for one second please" Gia complains**

 **As he laughs " No but i am being serious i am not giving her my money at all" he answers as he laid back on the sofa. ' Okay i get it you don't want her running her mouth to Jason but i will be her people to bring the food over not Carly herself. Or are you just boycotting her like the rest of your family she asked.**

 **" Pretty much i am in solidarity with my people plus we would still have to go over there tot he metro court to talk to her or Jax about the menu and where. And if you think she is going to keep her mouth shut hell no" he answers**

 **Gia rocked her head back and forth " i guess your right she is a busybody" she says laying her head on his shoulders. " Hey Gia what do you think we're having" he asked she picked up her head and looked up at him. " I don't know baby i will be happy with whatever we get as long as they are happy and healthy what about you huh" she answers.**

 **' I don't know i kind of want a girl and a boy' he said with a smile**

 **She looked up at him his smile was a thing of beauty " what if it's two girls" Gia asked, he shrugs i don't care they are mines and that is all that matters he says. Smiling grabbing his face and kissed him " good answer" she says " so i guess we need to talk about it Gia says sitting up.**

 **" Talk about what Terence is not invited to the wedding Melky might just killing him seriously" he says.**

 **Her head jerks up " What God No which place do we keep mines or yours" she asked looking at him strangely. ' Oh i was thinking maybe we get a brand new place that we both pick out a nice little house enough to grow into. But big enough to accommodate my family and yours so what do you think Cruz says.**

 **" I like that idea what would be our price range it would have to be something that won't throw people off" Gia says. " I will have to put some of the money in the bank and talk to J.T's dad and you can look at my financial and see how i would move it back to cash.**

 **' How much are we talking umm we are talking about everything my parents and sister's owned. My dad owned a chain of supermarkets on top of the stocks and CD's for all of us. And my mother was an accountant, My sister Lucia owned two hair salons and Dianelys owned a catering hall so probably about that much" he said writing it down.**

 **Gia eyes went wide " Wow really in your safe" as she looked in complete disbelief, my parents were two very intelligent people they were both the only ones to go to college in there families he says.**

 **' I will talk to Alexis seeing as how she knows the situation an she can be discreet and why do you work" she says jokingly. He smirks as he shrugs it off " i like working i love what i do Gia" Cruz answers.**

* * *

 **Jason's penthouse**

 **" Spinelli have you found anything on Cruz's connection to Tavares" Jason asked**

 **' No i haven't found anything to that would even suggest they have cross paths ' he answers**

 **" Were missing something Spinelli and i know we are because Manolo doesn't just embrace anyone he doesn't trust anyone that isn't family. That's it Cruz has to be related to him somehow look up all of his siblings " Jason says to the young hacker.**

 **As Spinelli gets to typing away on his computer only known relative of Manolo Tavares is a younger sister. Who still lives in the Dominican republic who has dual citizenship she has four kids twins Melky and Elizabeth and, Cesar Luis and Ronaika. Here is a picture of her with all of her kids parents are deceased both died in 1964.**

 **It says he had an older Fernando who he entered the United States with who died in 1973 when they were hit by a NYC bus. An another brother who also died in 1987 who was murdered with his wife and 2 older daughter and his Carlos Tavares Jr was sent to the be raised by his Maternal Grandparents in the Dominican Republic Wow this makes me sad Spinelli said.**

 **Jason sat thinking for a minute" this doesn't make sense why would he send his nephew away if he is all about family" he says. " Maybe it is what Carlos Sr. wanted if he and his wife were murdered and the assailant never found the safest place for little Carlos would be the out of the country" Spinelli says.**

 **" They never caught the killer" Jason asked**

 **' No it says here they never did so he is still at large ' he asnwers**

 **He shakes her head then we are back to zero Spinelli i still feel like we are missing something crucial. Keep looking into you find something Jason says as he sighs grabbing his Jacket and left.**

* * *

 **Kelly's diner**

 **K.K sat looking at his computer laughing " idiotas " he said as he waited for Maxie to come for lunch before he heads up to Boston. Without looking up from his computer " Ahhh Morgan the smell of greasy hit man why stand there glaring at me" he said playing his computer game.**

 **" I'm going to need you to leave now" Jason says**

 **He smiles " aww that is cute how you think you have a say in my comings and goings don't insult my intelligence and tell me what you really want" K.K says. Like i said i think it's time for you to go home K.K he says glaring at him.**

 **Which made K.K laugh " Ah Dr. Crabby Pants came to you huh Jason have him go home make him leave Maxie alone" he says mocking Robin. Just as Jason goes to close his computer K.K grabs his hand and shoved it away " don't ever touch my computer bro i'm not that bitch Spinelli who is afraid of you" he says.**

 **And if i were you Morgan i will be really fucking careful of what you do next or you will find your pockets start to get a little lighter. And your bills will get significantly higher so high that you can't pay it. Then you will have to find someone else to provide your services and Who will you fine then Morgan. I will tell you who you will find NOBODY because we are that person K.K finishes.**

 **" What yo don't have woman your own age that you can talk to " Jason said, he laughs that's funny but Maxie is 22 and we are only 7 years apart no different from you and Sammy he says with a shrug. In which Jason couldn't refute " Just go home K.K" He said, " HE WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE" Maxie said from behind them.**

 **K.K looked with a grin on his face " Oh hello Mariah your dear sweet cousin Robin decide to seek the idiot on me thinking i would some how shaking in my boots" he says. Maxie stared up at Jason " how you mind your own business who i date has nothing to do with you" she says angrily.**

 **Your cousin is worried about you Maxie he is trouble you don't need" Jason says**

 **' Yeah your were trouble Sam didn't need ' she replies as K.K's mouth dropped " Diablo ; Mamita marry right now! he said as he began to laugh all Maxie could do was shake her head. " You don't know anything about Me and Sam" he said , i do I know you dumped her breaking her heart into a million pieces. And she did everything in her power to get you back and you continued to hurt her.**

 **" I mean my god she was willing to run into a exploding mine for you and you threw her away so you don't want me in your business fine stay out of mines she says as she sat down. Well you heard the lady Morgan enjoy your evening K.K said as Jason walked away that is when he started to laugh hysterically.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Port Charles**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Sam sat there looking in her blackberry and had her computer in front of her as she waited for her mother and Nikolas as Drew stepped away to take a call. When Carly approached her can i just get a cranberry seltzer water thank you Sam said not looking up. " Ahhem" Carly said getting her attention throwing her head back and sighs exasperatedly.**

 **" What do you want Carly" Sam said annoyed**

 **' I see your still here what you waiting for Sam for Jason to chase you' she said with a smug grin. Which made Sam rolled her eyes " No mother and sisters are here so is my cousin for that matter i am here for them" she said looking back down at her computer. When a video chat came up " Sammy how you feeling mama you know we got to Baltimore then i remember you guys aren't here right now and i am bored" Elle said.**

 **As Sam laughed " how was the honeymoon" she said with a raised eyebrow and a grin on her face looking at her best friend ignoring Carly. " Shittt how was the honeymoon it was Greece mama" Elena answered with a devious grin that made Sam laugh. " So how is the baby and Curtis " Sam asked, they are good baby is really cramping my style right now they want me to be good Elle answered.**

 **" How about baby Cain did you meet with the specialist that i referred" she continued.**

 **' Yeah the baby is good right now i meet with the specialist in a few days but i am just here seeing my family before i go see them and can't really travel like that" Sam replies.**

 **That is when it hit Carly " The both of you are pregnant well now that make sense Sam he set you up. By getting you pregnant he can hold on to you and keep you and Jason apart Carly says. As both Sam and Elle rolled their eyes " oh my goodness is that mouth almighty" Elle asked as Sam laughed.**

 **" Look Carly Drew didn't set me up we were actively trying to conceive okay ACTIVELY" Sam said annoyed. " Hey look back off " Drew said approaching looking at Carly annoyed by her presence. " Drew its okay " she says, No honey listen lady i don't give a damn if you approve of me or not BUT WHAT YOUR NOT GOING TO DO IS STRESS MY WIFE OUT so just go he said.**

 **'Wow really Sam now she can't speak to anyone you don't approve of" Carly said arrogantly.**

 **' No Sam can talk to whomever she pleases but every time your around she is agitated and i will not have you sacrifice her or my child" Drew said. Suddenly Nikolas stepped forward " Hey Andrew calm down ignore her just think about my cousin" he said as Sam grabbed his hand calming him.**

 **Alexis rolled her eyes not wanting to deal with the woman " Goodbye Carly leave my daughter alone she isn't your concern. None of my daughters are none of your concern what i will not allow is you to hurt another one of them to carry on to your work" she said sitting down. She looked at Sam's computer screen " oh hello Elena how are you how was the honeymoon" Alexis asked.**

 **" It was well its a beautiful country Ms. Davis , how about you and the girls i know my uncle and Olly checks on you guys" Elena said.**

 **' The girls and i are doing okay one day at a time and yes your Uncle and brother make it appoint to come all the time she said with a chuckle.**

 **" Well your lucky it wasn't Kat then that would be awkward she isn't warm and comforting " Elle says as everyone else laughs. Elle there here i will call you later don't worry i won't be gone long we should be back soon' Sam says ending the video chat. ' Why are you still here Carly' Nikolas asked staring at her as he sat down.**

 **' Sam he is playing you mark my words' Carly said storming off she had to make her see it an fast as they all shook their heads simultaneously. Jason should be this should be his moment to have a child with the woman he loved he made a mistake he didn't deserve to suffer anymore for it she thought to herself.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **After they came home they went straight sleep she had just got of a video chat with Sam they would talk about what happens with the specialist later. But his family would be coming over later so she would start cleaning, they had finally found a house she loved. It wasn't home but it would do for now she missed her apartment the amazing view it had.**

 **Ugghh she said getting up smiling when she opened the refrigerator boy her brother was busy. But she had to love him he made sure all the things she loved were there stocked to make her feel like home. When there was a knock at the door which as was strange because nobody knew where it was yet.**

 **So she grabbed her gun then standing to the side and peaked out " Elena Nicole it's me" Olly said with a grin. " Geeze Olly you could call" she says hugging him then pulling him in the house. When he stopped " the coast is clear" he said as Tristan ran forward ' TITI" he shouted as she smiled.**

 **' Hey Elle " Kat said as Elle's eyes started to tear as she shouted " Got damn it stop doing this to me baby" she says. As Kat and Olly both laughed " its okay that is baby is filling you with mush anit " Kat says hugging her.**

 **" Yes and its highly annoying that i find myself getting emotional about the smallest things" Elena says leading them into the house. Oliver smiled did you like what we did with the place, K.K wired the home security himself" he said. ' Thank God because i wouldn't trust anyone else to do so" Elle responds, And it even goes to his computer so he would know what was going on at every entry point Kat says.**

 **Tristan laid his head on Elle's shoulder " Titi I miss you and Titi Sammy" he said sadly, " miss you too baby " she replies holding his face then kissed him on his forehead. No one heard Curtis come in he watched just how gentle she was with him he couldn't wait for their child came.**

 **" Hey i didn't know you guys were still here " he said letting his presence known greeting everyone" Tristan what's up boy" he said Smiling when he saw Anabella " Hey angel remember me its Uncle Curtis you threw up all over my nice sweater" he said taking her from Kat. Her and Olly watched him then Kat nodded at Elle who shook her head watching her new husband.**

 **The guys stayed with the kids while her and Kat went to get dinner started " so what are we thinking a big pan of lasagna or some pasta with cutlets with some ziti its easy" Kat says. See if you make Lasagna then i don't have to cook for a few days" Elle says with a big smile. As Kat shakes her head " Fine i will make it your whiner" she says as Elle claps excitedly.**

* * *

 **New York City**

 **Candace sat in her apartment after work going over everything she had on Manolo Tavares " there has to be something here" she said to herself. Maybe i need to start from the beginning when he got the check for the wrongful death suit thinking. When her doorbell rang " Wesley what are you doing here" she asked watching him.**

 **' Well i knew you would be here obsessing so i came to help" he said with a pizza pie in his hand and a six pack. Shaking her head " i'm not obsessing over it Wes i know he is guilty and we would have proved that if you didn't have the case closed" Candace said.**

 **" You weren't being objective and you weren't thinking like an agent you were thinking like Candace McCray. Its why they knew every move you were going to make before you even made it because you weren't thinking clearly at all tell me you can see that " he replies.**

 **Crossing her arms stubbornly " now talk to me and be honest with me your friend" Wes says sitting down. As she sighs and sat down " he never even brought up the idea of marriage at all and we were together for almost 5 years" Candace says. " There we go now your being honest but let's be serious would you have wanted that" he said.**

 **I don't know Wes who knows if it was even brought up or had a conversation about were we stood on it answers. He shook his head i have something for you he said handing her a folder " this is a file on a Elena Tavares". As you can see that she is highly intelligent and she study psychology as an undergrad the BAU was highly interested in her. Its why no matter what you have done she was way ahead of you "Wesley said.**

 **" Wait these were here scores" Candace said in shock**

 **' Yes those are they wanted her badly but she choose being a pediatrician instead" he said. So we are going to have to consult a BAU agent just to even crack these people she asked in disbelief. I already have and he said he has never seen anything like it but he is confident that we can penetrate that wall. He even went out of his way to put an undercover close to Tavares son Jr. and he will get in you will see Wes said.**

 **Just then Ross came out off the bedroom " how long have i been out" he said wiping his eye. Candace coughed nervously " ahhem Ross this is my partner Wesley Manning and this is Ross Carter" she said introducing them. Both men shook hands " its nice to meet you" Ross said sorry i will go put a shirt on he said walking away.**

 **What neither knew he heard their whole conversation which made him smirk and shook his head. Not knowing they picked the worse one to try and get close to Olly was was hardwired to distrust.**


	83. Chapter 83

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **' Hey babe they are here" Curtis said getting up to open the door for his family only stopping when he saw Jordan. " What are you doing here" he said looking at her coldly, " i think Jordan has something to say to you and the Mrs. Tommy said. I already told you she isn't going to come around here disrespecting my wife and her family they are my family now too Curtis said.**

 **Just then Elle came " oh hey that is not happening she said looking at Curtis strangely baby they say she has something to say to us he said. Letting everyone else in " Look i apologize we got off on the wrong foot and it was my fault because i heard the name before and i judged you without getting to know you. This is my peace offering Curtis said you love apple pie so i am truly sorry Jordan finished.**

 **"Damn Elle you got yourself quite the predicament" Olly said laughing as Kat shoved him as she burped Anabella. I owe you two an apology as well i judged you base on what i thought you were i apologize she said to Olly and Kat. Which made Olly laugh hard then Kat " Olly shut up your a real a- hole you know that" she said as he continued to laugh.**

 **Elle took a deep " Listen i..I...I...I...I... ummm fuck bitch just give me the pie and bring your narrow ass in here" she said. As Oliver and Kat stood laughing hysterically " Que te dije bebe" Kat said laughing as she shook her head. Shit bitch and you talk about Me don't ever call me soy implacable again Kat continued.**

 **As Elle flipped her off as her and Olly kept on laughing Tommy stood next to Curtis " What just happened. " I have no idea this is the first for me" he answered looking at his brother as he closed the door. Katherine this little one is too Cute i wonder what theses two will have Stella said. While Henrietta held Anabella as Tristan leaned on his mom who kissed him on the head.**

 **" You okay my boy " Kat asked**

 **' Yes mom but can you guys try again for a boy this time" he said, sure kiddo we can take request Oliver said answering him as Kat looked at him. When Elle's soda came flying out her mouth as she laughed " really Olly you taking request" she says wiping her mouth. While everyone start to laugh " What papi told me the same thing when we were little then Emelda was born so i got my request but it wasn't a little brother" he replies with a shrug.**

 **Kat looked at her watch then got up taking out the lasagna " Tris help Titi set the table baby " she said. Okay mom he said getting up as Elle set the table and Kat put the food out " Let's eat" she shouted. Everyone made there way to the table making small talk " Katherine** **girl you make a delicious Lasagna" Henrietta says.**

 **' Thank you its my grandmothers recipe down to the chop meat and the sausages i use" she answered with a smirk. Olly closed his eyes " Nonna was a great woman" he said, right here house always smelled like fresh pastries and her cannolis where to die for" Elle finished. Kat smiled remember after Nonno passed away she would have us sit with her and serve us the little coffecito and cannolis she said.**

 **Funniest vieja ever" Elena said**

 **Anyway thank you i'm glad you enjoyed it Kat said, and it was all made from scratch minus her making the pasta herself Olly said.**

 **"She really was but we didn't have that kind of time " Curtis said**

 **Elena smiled 'yeah she is that italian' she said laughing as Kat flipped her off.**

* * *

 **Metro Court**

 **Some time after Sam and her family left a man walked over " Mrs. Jacks " he asked, yes why Carly answered.**

 **" You just been served" he said walking away just then Jason came over as Carly looked on in shock.**

 **' Is Alexis fucking kidding me' she said reading through the paper as she went to leave he stopped her. Count to ten Carly and tell me what Alexis did now to have you storming out of here Jason asked. ' She has a restraining order against me because i told Sam what i thought of her new husband. And how it think he set her up so she wouldn't go back to you when she got her memories back' Carly ranted.**

 **Stopping to think " how so do you think he set her up" he asked, she looked at him sympathetically. I didn't want to be the one to tell you this i told Sam to tell you but she act like you shouldn't have known but he was there watching her she said.**

 **"CARLY ! please focus tell me what " Jason said**

 **' Sam is pregnant and i think he got her pregnant on purpose she said they were trying to be i don't by that for a second" she said. Watching the hurt run through him " Sam's pregnant' he whispered in disbelief. Carly sighed " yeah i don't know how far along but i know she has to see a specialist about it she said.**

 **" Because Manny shot her they weren't sure if she would be able to conceive " he said as Carly pulled him in for a hug. " Jace i'm sorry that should be you and Sam" Carly said in a huff he couldn't believe she didn't tell him.**

 **Jason shrugged " i mean Sam and i are over and she is married to him so its not farfetched that she would want a family of her own. She always did Jason said trying play unbothered but he was because it should have been him.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Gia and Cruz walked in the hospital hand in hand " hey guys big day huh" Elizabeth said, " yes it is he answered.**

 **" How is little Jake doing " Gia asked**

 **' He is doing just fine just an really bad ear infection thank you for asking' Elizabeth answered. As they sat waiting for Dr. Lee when Terence walked over " Gia hey how are you is everything okay" he asked.**

 **Rolling her eyes before groaning " We're kind of busy as you can see that " she said looking at him with an attitude. Cruz had enough " Look Terence we have been more then patient with you she does not want to hear what you have to say. If you haven't picked up on the clues or her annoyance when you come around that is her way of saying to back off. But you pretend not to get it but she isn't interested so just do us both a favor and go on about your business man" he finished.**

 **Posturing himself " you don't speak for her taco bell" Terence said getting in his face using one hand Cruz pushed him back. " For the last time i am not Mexican i am Dominican alright and the next time you touch me i will arrest your stupid ass. Because your looking for a fight and you will get one just not the one you want Cruz says.**

 **"Oh please you wish you were half the man i am" Terence said**

 **Cruz laugh " are you sure about that because she wouldn't have dumped your ass i that was the case. But we have some place to be he said attempting to go around him when Terence grabbed his arm. When Cruz maneuvered his arm behind his back slamming him against the wall i told you not to touch me right.**

 **Hey Elizabeth call this in he just accosted me" Cruz says**

 **" Oh so he speaks for you now Gia" Terence said**

 **' ENOUGH ALREADY TERENCE NO HE DOES NOT SPEAK FOR ME , BUT YOU SEEM TO THINK WHEN I TELL YOU NO IT MEANS TRY HARDER. NOW I TOLD YOU ALREADY I LOVE CRUZ I AM WITH HIM BECAUSE I WANT TO AND I LOVE HIM. SO JUST STOP WE HAVE BEEN OVER FOR A VERY LONG TIME NOW AND IT ISN'T GOING TO CHANGE SO ALL THIS IS UNNECESSARY.**

 **Cruz let's go we are running late she said as security came over taking over for the young detective. Leaving Elizabeth to explain the whole thing to the security guard. While he and Gia went to see on to see Dr. Lee for their appointment leaving him behind.**

* * *

 **Patrick's apartment**

 **There was a constant knocking on the door while they were trying to engaged in other activities, while their phones started going off continuously.**

 **" Who is it" Patrick said snatching the door open only to see Maxie standing there, What the hell Maxie he says.**

 **' Hi to you too Patrick is Robin here , oh hello Robin we need to talk and you weren't at your apartment then i figured you were here. Covering herself up " Maxie this couldn't wait" Robin said annoyed, annoyed huh yeah me too oh wine the good stuff to Maxie said sitting down.  
**

 **As Patrick closed the door agitated " Okay what can we do for you " he asked hoping to hurry up and get her out of here. " Oh not you i am here for Robin" she said looking between them as she poured herself a glass of wine. Maxie! Robin said in shock, oh yeah you went behind my back to have your mobster friend pay K.K a visit why Maxie said angrily.**

 **' Look Maxie my instincts are telling me not to trust him i am sorry he is using you because your the commissioner daughter. So yeah i had Jason talk to him into just going home you would get on without him just fine" Robin said.**

 **Maxie looked at her in disbelief " are you serious what does that get him Robin K.K isn't a criminal. He is a computer genius and not as annoying as Spinelli he actually has personality . And even if he was a criminal you should be the last to talk seeing as how your best friends with mobster incorporated.**

 **Tell me something Robin how many people have they actually killed do me a favor and stay out of it Maxie said finishing her wine and getting up and slammed the door behind her.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **So tell the truth you really forgave that bitch " Kat asked**

 **Elle turned and looked at her " Diablo muchcha tu ta loca do i look like some fucking cabrona. So i will play the part like all is forgiven she says laughing.**

 **'Your bitches judge me but your just as bad as i am" Kat replies.**

 **" No Kat i enjoy mind fucking these bitches" Elle answers**

 **Which made Kat laugh " so you guys don't mind watching the kids so me and Olly can go exploring" she said with a devious grin.**

 **' Si ve y se una maldita cuero' Elle said laughing**

 **" Shit bitch you said it not me' Kat responds as Olly peaks his head in 'What are you beautiful ladies doing got any good chisme" he says as they both laughed. No darling but lets go before they change their minds Kat said getting up " oh Elle please try not to scar my son i know how you love your tapes" she says with a chuckle.**

 **Oliver shook his head laughing hysterically " tell me did you** **sacudiendo rapido" he says as Kat started laughing. " You would ask that manito' Elle said just as Curtis entered the room, Curt goodnight brother as he and Kat left still laughing. Curtis looked at her " What's wrong with them" he asked, Elle shrugged i don't know pa they are weird how are the kids" she says.**

 **Well little Anabella is asleep and Tristan is playing video games in the other room that kid is incredibly smart baby he says. Elle smiled " yes he is that is why i wanted to give Kat the night off i know she is over compensating with Anabella because she wasn't there for alot of Tristan's moments" she says.**

 **He looked at her " i know she doesn't talk about what happen but what did happen" he asked. " Why is this my husband talking or the cop in you asking " she says, wait babe its no like that i have tried to ask her all she told me was the cock sucker go what he deserved he said. Elena look at me what ever you tell me is between you and me i will not let anyone hurt you or our family and i mean that Curtis says.**

 **' Honestly babe i wasn't there all i know is what Kat told me and that is don't worry about me just look after your nephew and your brother and she took the ten years and was out in eight" Elle says. I was in New York i only came home because Sammy called me freaking out she continues.**

 **" Alright so who is Chuckie i heard your dad talk about him over the holidays" Curtis asked**

 **' Oh that is big Chuck's son from a previous relationship and Kat's older brother he died he was 17 years old he had a one year old daughter his death is what pushed Kat over the edge Elena said. ' Damn babe what happen to him" he asked, he was hit by a car 1993 by a drunk drive. Big Chuck loved Kat and Sam and he probably would have loved Danny too he wanted to take Sam from Cody at one time too.**

 **Do you know Kat used to want to join the marines she wanted to be the one to disable bombs Elle said. " I feel like that fits her ' he says smiling, yeah Big Chuck was a bombs expert and he taught her and Chuckie everything but life happens. When he died it was the beginning of the end for Kat but she loves with her whole heart and if she loves you that is it she has your back Elena said.**

 **"Oh wait did i tell you what she told me the night of the wedding rehearsal" Curtis says**

 **'No what did she say i can only imagine what" she said**

 **He smirks nah i can respect in her and your brother are very insync i mean that cause he said the exact same thing " marriage isn't a joke you hurt my sister i hurt you period " Curtis says. She laughs " they are so fucking typical of them" Elle says shaking her head, the creepy part is i think she meant more then Olly did he answers which made her laugh " probably" she says.**

 **They sat there a while before he noticed she fell asleep That is When he heard the baby starting to cry. So he got up to get her when he found Tristan in there talking to her so he stood back and waited.**

 _Hey manita don't worry your big brother is here okay i will always be here for you don't have to worry every. Because its my job to be here when ever he said picking her up and sat down in the chair, as she smiled up at him. Grabbing his nose making noises as he spoke to her, the adults seem crazy but they are okay._

 _Mommy seems like the craziest but she loves us more then anything in the world you will see but you get to have her all the time. And Papi he is the best he is the one your need to watch for he said looking down at her as he kissed her then put her down. That is when Curtis came in " hey little man is she okay" he asked, yeah she is okay she just wanted to know she wasn't alone Tristan answered._

 _"What you chu mean Tris" he asked_

 _He looked up at Curtis" mommy always hovers all the time so it made her Annie count on that" the boy says. As Curtis picks her up" go to sleep little man i got this" he said leading them out the room sitting down on the couch._

* * *

 **Somewhere in Baltimore**

 **The Prime Rib**

 **So what do you want to do " Kat asked**

 **As he looked over at her with a wicked grin and all she could do was shake her head " Idiot we can do that anywhere" she says. Can we though between Tristan and all the kids running around that house Olly said.**

 **They held hands as the walked to the restaurant after ordering their food " Katie girl I love you and I have been thinking and i want us to renew our vows" he said. She looked up at him " are you serious" he never seemed to amaze her as she smirked.**

 **" Really " Kat said still in disbelief**

 **Yeah I was thinking on our anniversary we do that" he says**

 **She looked at him seductively " damn babe your so getting laid tonight" Kat says as he laughs. They enjoyed their meal as they were leaving a young man was arguing with the hostess. " Do you know who i am you peasant I AM CHRISTIAN DUGRAY I would like to speak to your manger right now! He demanded.**

 **All Kat could do is shake her head as they walked around him, " Excuse me Pal you don't see us standing here" Christian said angrily. Oliver looked at Kat who was trying to bite her tongue before leaving. Several minutes later Christian exited the restaurant before he was grabbed from behind covering his mouth and nose until he blacked out.**

 **As he came to " Elizabeth, Lizzie, Lizzie " he called as he struggled to get up when he noticed she wasn't answering or moving. " OH GOD NO, NO, NO SOMEBODY HELP US PLEASE " he shouted. Checking for his cellphone and it wasn't there " help please me and my girlfriend were attacked as a passerby stopped to help.**

 **After driving around he pulled over opening the bag off and pouring water on the rag and cleaned her hands off first then himself. As she gazed into his eyes before grabbing him by the face and kissing him.**

 **" Fuck woman" he whispered as he pulled the seat back as she climbed over him. Opening his jacket as he gripped her hair burying his mouth in her neck. As she work to release his manhood letting her go he pulled up her dress and yanking her thong aside.**

 **Then burying himself into her " Oh Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck Olly" she chanted as she start to move over him. Meeting him thrust for thrust as he gripped her hips tighter as he began slamming inside her as he groaned in pleasure. Knowing neither of them was going to last any longer wrapping her arms around his neck as their tongues intertwined with each other.**

 **Feeling there end drawing near the faster they went before exploding at the same time. Kat 's eyes closed riding out her climax as they came to an end she still held on to him.**

 **They struggle to catch there breathe " God that was exhilarating" Oliver said holding her by her waist. "Wow its been a while since we did that together we should do it more often" Kat said slipping office his lap. Do you think that dipshit would even know " Olly asked, please babe his head was so far up his ass that he wouldn't even know she answered.**

 **Oliver laughs " god i love the way your little devious mind work" he said kissing her as they got themselves together before going into the house.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Curtis fell asleep with Anabella on his chest Elle looked over and smiled taking the baby out of his arms. " Hi nena you ran you Tio ragged huh he couldn't keep up huh" Elle said going to change the babies diaper and getting her a bottle. You know your a quiet one your brother would have woken everyone he had iron clad lungs she said talking to the baby.**

 **Watching her as she drank her bottle " Ana you are alot like your papi quiet and mellow but you have your nonna eyes she had the clearest gray eyes i have ever seen. I know that makes your mommy happy that a piece of her mom is with her in you muneca. Yes you are nena Elle said speaking to her niece, Hey baby Kat said coming in the room and sitting next to her.**

 **" I didn't hear y'all come in did you guys have fun" Elena asked.**

 **Kat smiled " yeah we had a good time thanks for keeping the kids for us" she answered. It's different from home isn't it Elle said burping the baby, so different but i don't have to stay here you and Sammy do Kat says.**

 **Elle groaned " I lost the bet so i have to be a big girl and take my L gracefully tu sabe mami" she says. Passing Ana too Kat who took her shoes off and got in the bed Elle laid her head on Kat's shoulder. You know Sammy being here makes it a little easier for me you know I don't trust easily Elle says.**

 **I know you don't but you have Sammy , Drew and your husband and that's all you need Elle because let's be real we no that Candace chick isn't just giving up. That bitch is somewhere plotting how to take down Papi and Tio and how she can get the rest of us involved as well Kat says.**

 **Yeah I know K.K said someone pulled my record when i went through my psychology faze and was into the whole behaviour analyst thing. So my guess is it's her and from what Ross says she is mad at Curtis because he never brought up marriage or considered it with her Elle said.**

 **"I mean come on Elle we kind of already knew that just as to how she tried to make you a criminal Kat says. Which made Elle laugh " trust me i know but i have plans for her" she said playing with the baby. Curtis looked around when he ran into Olly coming out of the room Tristan was in.**

 **Hey what's up Curtis" Olly said closing the door as Curtis nodded for him to follow him downstairs as they sat down.**

 **" How do you do this man" Curtis asked**

 **Oliver smiled ' reality is setting in isn't it" he said**

 **' Yeah man i guess i put that little baby in my arms and it was like how do i do this am i doing it right" Curtis says**

 **Curtis there is not right or wrong way brother it just is man raising kids is about being there and present. And most of it you will learn as you go and you don't know if your doing good until they get older. As a parent our only job is to make sure your children are decent human beings not little shit heads Olly answers.**

 **I'm telling you man your not doing it alone you have a wife who has your back, and if you guys need reinforcements just call. Hell we are going to be here when that child is born so do think for one we are not going to ascend on you like a pack of wolves he continues.**

 **As Curtis sat there quietly for a moment when the story came on the news " Damn you see this man this is what i am talking about" he says. What you mean" Olly asked, look they were just trying to get dinner and they get attacked he answered. All Oliver could do is nod " yeah real sad theses days" he says as they listened.**

* * *

 **Sam and Drew's house**

 **" Hey Sammy" Kat said opening the door**

 **' In here" she yelled from upstairs as Kat made her way upstairs with Tristan behind her as Olly held the baby.**

 **" So what happened with the specialist" she asked as she watched Sam's demeanor**

 **Sam wiped the remainder of the tears from her eyes "Well you know i have the odds stacked against me but i am willing to take this risk for my child" she said. Seeing the hurt in her eyes " Tris go and get your Titi some water" Kat said as he left the room.**

 **Looking at her sister " tell me what happened" Kat said with tears in her eyes " they said i'm not going to be able to hold the baby to term five months tops and both me and the child may die as result of the surgery. And if the baby lives they have a rough road ahead of them that i should consider terminating the pregnancy and try surrogacy. That the shooting caused a significant amount of damage and ummm was Sam got out before starting to sob.**

 **Kat pulled her into her arms " shush that mother fucker doesn't know you Sammy you my sweet girl will defy all the rules. You and me we are going to do this together you and me and i am going to do everything in my power to make sure no one gives up on you and my niece or nephew" she said holding Sam as she cried. I.I.I.I.I.I CAN'T LOSE THEM I CAN'T KAT Sam says. Holding back the tears in her eyes " i know baby , I know " Kat said as she looked at her husband. When Oliver stopped Tristan sending him back downstairs looking at his wife he knew whatever she did next someone was going to pay dearly.**

 **And that even he wasn't going to be able to stop her so all he could do is protect when she does act.** **Drew stood there he wanted to tear something down everything in him was screaming knowing. That he could lose them both but how could he tell her to kill their child because he wanted this child just as bad as she did.**

 **Before he screamed his lungs going into his car taking out his bat and swing at his car piece by piece. All he could see was her being shot and the thought of it rocked him to his core blinding rage as he continuously hit the car.**

 **" DREW STOPPP" Curtis shouted**

 **'WHY HUH" Dre answered still hitting the car, NOTHING FUCKING MATTERS CURTIS YOU KNOW I WAS SO HAPPY. I GOT EVERYTHING I EVER WANTED I NOW I COULD LOSE IT ALL BECAUSE OF ONE BULLET. AND THE SAD THING IS THAT SON OF A BITCH IS WALKING AROUND AS IF LIFE GOES ON FOR HIM.**

 **ITS NOT HIS BODY ITS HERS AND CURTIS MAN SHE SO STRONG AND SHE WANTS TO DO THIS. BUT I KNOW SHE IS JUST AS SCARED BECAUSE SHE THERE IS A BIG CHANCE SHE MAY NOT LIVE TO SEE OUR CHILD" Drew said with tears in his eyes.**

 **As he began to cry Curtis didn't know what to do walking over to his best and hugged him " then you have to be strong for them. Drew don't give up on them have faith man fight for them when no one else will Curtis said. How could he be happy when his friends were so unhappy that is when Drew pulled back and patted Curtis on the back.**

 **" How did you know i was here" he asked plopping down on the ground.**

 **' Olly called and said he thought that you might need a friend' Curtis answered sitting next to him. Drew sat there " she has to go into the hospital tomorrow so they can monitor 24/7. To give her the best chance so we might be able to have the baby or trying to the baby can kill both of them he said.**

 **All Curtis could do was listen " What do i do man how do i hold it together for any of us" Drew said. " I don't know Drew but don't you think she feels the same way you do and she is scared enough for all of you Curtis says. " I know its selfish but i don't want to give them up or that i want them both " Drew said taking a deep breathe.**

 **No you want your family and yeah things isn't as easy as you expected to but nothing ever Drew but i got your back Curtis said looking at him.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Port Charles**

 **General Hospital**

 **' I don't know Candace i am running out of ideas and she refuses to see reason and Taco bell is like a guard dog everyt... was all he could get out when he was hit from behind dropping the phone. What the Hell! Terence said turning around to face Emelda who stood looking at him.**

 **" Let that be the last time you call him Taco bell you ignorant fuck" she said.**

 **He smirked " Or what you don't scare me you and your criminal family always trying to intimidate good people'Terence said. Emelda chuckled who is trying to intimdate you shit head i am stating a fact and just because your bigger don't mean you can beat someone either she says.**

 **"What is he not man enough to fight his own battles" he said smugly**

 **" Wow you are that jealous and just that stupid too" she said shaking head**

 **'Please i he has nothing i want he and i are not even in the same tax bracket" Terence said**

 **Which made her laugh " that is for damn certain but he has Gia and that is pretty much what you want right. I mean damn it must really grinds your gears that she wants him and no amount of ignorant as jokes can fix it either. And that pisses you that he gave her everything you didn't the funny thing is you some how think your better then he is why because your a doctor.**

 **So is my mother and my sister and i can be one if i want to see you are no different then that bitch of a sister of yours. Married to your careers but that shit don't keep your warm at night she says. Well i worked damn hard to get to where i am so yes now is the time to be dedicated to my career. " But Tell me something do you really believe that man is your father i mean come on your darker then the other two" Terence said.**

 **Rolling her eyes before she kicked him in his knees sending him to the ground in pain " see how i broke you down to size" Emy smirked. " Now as far as my Father he is in fact my biological father i just so happen to take after my grandparents. Did you really think that shit would pisses me off you are one ignorant fucker but i am smart enough to know.**

 **That you are trying to find a weakness and pointing out what you think is disaccord isn't going to work. You must have forgot that i am intellicuatlly gifted and no amount of cheap shots at me and my family. Is going to make up for you having a little dick" Emy said loud enough for the nurse to hear as they looked at him as she walked off singing Selena.**

 **Embarrassed he got up and stormed off, " Hello ladies" Manolo said as he approached Molly and Alexis.**

 **" Hi Mr. Tavares" Molly said politely**

 **' Hello sweetheart how are you' he asked**

 **' Fine thank you ' she answered.**

 **"Manolo i told you guys you don't have to check on us we are taking one day at a time" Alexis said. " I know but i could care less about you i am here for my friend Molly" he replied with a grin. As Alexis rolled her eyes and Molly giggled just then the therapist called her in.**

 **He smiled " i got her don't worry" Manolo answered before turning to Molly " Okay muneca tell me the truth he said. Molly looked down sadly " i miss my dad i only see him in my dreams and then i don't want to wake up because when i do he is gone" she said with tears in her eyes. Bring tears to his eyes as well just then Terence turned the corner and saw them stopping to listen.**

 **" I know the feel because i lost my parents when i was pretty young too" he said**

 **Causing Molly to look up at him ' you did how old were you " she asked**

 **Taking a deep breathe " i was seven years old when they and my older sibling were killed" Manolo said. " I'm sorry you probably think i am Molly said when he stopped her " i understand he said. Using her sleeves she wiped the tears away " do you miss them" she asked.**

 **Manolo smirked " every single day i keep trying to remember how they sounded and i can't for the life of me and my mother had such a beautiful voice he said.**

 **" What do you think about" Molly asked**

 **Smiling at the girl " i think about what would it be like if they were here what i would be like if they were here. But you know what i realized that whatever experience we go through good or bad. It makes us who we are and you can miss your dad your always going to miss him but with time it gets easier and it won't hurt so much he said kissing her on top her head.**

 **Alexis smiled as she listened to them " Hey sweetheart you ready to go i think we should get your sister before she gets herself in trouble " she says.**

* * *

 **Jason's penthouse**

 **Jason was shocked that she was pregnant it was supposed to be them he screwed up so bad and there was nothing he could do to change it. And in one moment he regretted it because he took comfort with on person he shouldn't have. Knowing that he couldn't give her what she wanted because part of him still ached for her touch.**

 **" You still thinking about her aren't you" Carly said as came in.**

 **As he turned around and looked at her " yeah but it doesn't matter Carly because it' over i just hope she is okay. I heard from Emily that Nikolas put alot of money into a hospital that deals with high risk pregnancies he answers. Jason you need to fight for her s how her that you love her she says, I'm not going to put that on her Carly he argues.**

 **" Jason she doesn't love him you know that why are you giving up so easy" she says**

 **'But she wants to be with him Carly' he says**

 **" Because your not even fighting Jason you know her better then he does THAT SHOULD BE YOUR CHILD NOT HIS". You need to go to her and just talk to her and ask her what you want and see what she wants. She is only with him because you still won't show her that your love her Carly says.**

 **He takes a deep breathe as he looks at her uncertain of what to do next " GO JASON, GO" she say.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **" Baby, Baby, Please relax" Curtis said chasing after, as Elena stormed into the hospital " May i speak to Doctor Warner please she said with a fake smile. Baby there is nothing you can do he said trying to calm her but she wouldn't hear any of it. " Dr. Tavares how are you " the doctor came forward.**

 **'What did you tell Mrs. Cain" Elle asked**

 **" I told her the truth" he replies**

 **" No you gave her a death sentence i sent i her to you because i thought you could do the job because fight for your patients but i was wrong. I didn't send her to you to kill her dream and you know what from this point on i will handle her care YOUR DISMISSED Elena said.**

 **Elena listen i get this is personal to you but your not a perinatologist" he said**

 **No she isn't but i am i have invested interest in seeing that Mrs. Cain get a fighting chance not a doctor. That all he sees is the odds and have no interest in helping the patient Esmerelda said.**

 **" Like i said your dismissed' Elle said, as he stood in shock as Esmerelda took Sam's files " have a splendid day Dr. Warner she said walking toward Sam's room. " Your making a big mistake " he said, no i made the mistake of intrust in you Elena said as they walked off.**

 **Curtis just stood amazed with a grin on his face " THAT'S MY WIFE " he said following them**


	87. Chapter 87

**Boston, Massachussett**

 **"Olly man what's up " the man said**

 **As he and Kat turned around from the conversation " A.T what's going on i heard you were in town what's up" Olly said.**

 **" This must be the Mrs. Antwan Tyrone Taylor" he said stretching his hand out to greet her. When she looked at him Kat Tavares she said shaking his hand while in her head she thought** _this fucking idiot must really think we are stupid"_ **as she smiled. Turning to Olly i have to go honey love you she said kissing him and leaving. " Remember what we talked about Katherine i mean it" Oliver said watching her as she walked away.**

 **Antwan looked at him " what was that about" he asked curiously trying not to sound to eager, Oh nothing wife being hardheaded that's all. Well let me show you around " its pretty standard Lounge you will just over see this for a while my wife and i will be flying back and forth to Baltimore Oliver said.**

 **" How come man what's up" he asked**

 **'Well her sister is in the hospital down there and its not looking promising so we want to be there for her and her husband" Olly said.**

 **"Damn bro i'm sorry to hear that man i hope y'all get some good new i will keep you y'all in my prayers' Antwan said. A.T man you can only play the hand you were dealt but thanks for the prayers Oliver said as he continued to show him around. It was sometime his phone rang "Dimelo" he chuckles well i can't say i'm not surprised brother okay well handle that" Olly said before hanging up.**

 **Then making another call " babe do you think that is a good idea , yeah i understand that he is a grown man but he still has the mentality of a child. No Kat i am not shitting on his progress because he has had tremendous outcome but that isn't neccessary he continued. Knowing Antwan was listening Olly sighs " Okay Kat love you to" he said hanging up the phone.**

 **A.T chuckles " what happened" he asked, oh nothing my wife wants to get her austic brother a hand gun because his friend was robbed at gunpoint and he wants to make her feel safe Oliver answered. I mean there are other ways for him to make her feel safe" A.T says, yeah i know i think once she calms down she will see reason.**

 **Alright the alochol shipments come Tuesday and Thursday and the food comes Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The busiet days are Wednesdays, Friday and Saturday and trust me it can get crazy around here i should be in on somedays but some i won't Oliver finished as A.T shook his head.**

 **Okay well i have to go and get the kids and fly to Baltimore tonight Antonio will help you if you need anything he said leaving. Olly smirked " fucking moron if he thought i was stupid" he said to himself as he got into his car.**

* * *

 **Kelly's diner**

 **" Hey you" Terence said as Emy sat at the table drinking her coffee with a smirk on her face knowing just what he was approaching her about. Throwing her head back and sighing " tugboat what do you want" she said watching his body language tense up. " Listen to me i don't know where you got that from but your going to stop saying that" Terence spat angrily as she laughed.**

 **' Whatever you say tugboat" Emy said laughing knowing it was going to get under his skin she knew just by his presentation and what Gia said. He was very critical of his presentation because he was chubby as a kid so body image is a big thing to him. What is it huh you want to see it huh" he said as she still sat there grinning from ear to ear.**

 **When some said from behind her " NO SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOUR LITTLE ENGINE THAT COULDN'T" Johnny said. As she started to laugh hysterically as Johnny pushed him back and if you ever try to show my girlfriend your private parts i will hurt" he said pushing Terence back before sitting.**

 **Terence stood there his blood was boiling that he was the rumor going around the hospital " Dr. McCray" Emy called when he stopped and turned to look at her "WHAT" he said. She threw he a small ruler that he dropped on the floor and storme to the counter as she began laughing even harder.**

 **Johnny shook his head " that is cold you know that right" he said as she shrugged still laughing. As he stormed out he ran into Gia " what did you tell that girl about our sex life Gia" he asked impatiently. 'WHAT are you talking about" she said confused, did you tell her i had a small one he said getting even more angrier.**

 **" I don't discuss my sex life with anyone much less our past sex life Terence" she said getting annoyed. Looking back at Emy who laughed and waved at him that is when she looked into Kelly's seeing Emy and just shook her head. Then looking back at Terence i don't discuss you with anyone okay Gia said walking inside.**

 **She looked at Emy " what did you do" she asked, muahhhh Nothing what would make you think that Gia Emy said pretending to be shocked and appauled. Gia rolled her eyes an shook her head as she sat down while Johnny laughed, seriously Emelda she said.**

 **Smiling alright i may i have told him no amount of cheap shots at me or my family is going to make up for him having a small penis and i said it loud enough for the nurses to hear. Which what i hear on the hospital grapevine that his stock went down because they question his ability to perform adequately Emy said with a shrug and a grin. Which caused Johnny to spit out his drink " Are you serious Emy" he said in shock.**

 **"What it got him from hounding you just now right problem solved because now all do is want to prove people wrong. Now i guessing i'm on his hit list because he wants to show me his penis to get me to shut up Emelda said laughing.**

 **Closing her " Oh my god why is this happening" Gia said.**

 **Why is what happening " Cruz said kissing her on the cheek and sat down next to her reaching over to kiss Emy on the cheek. " Oh Why Terence wants to show me hi...was all she got out before Gia covered her mouth. Nothing absolutely nothing you would be okay with anyway how is your day she said changing the subject.**

 **As Emy laughed which made Cruz look at his younger cousin " Emelda what did you do huh" he asked watching her mischevious grin. Muahhh nothing nada lo juro sobre la tumba de abuela o moriré" she said still smiling. Watching cautiously " fine i believe you for now okay" Cruz said as she shook her head yes.**

 **He knew his cousin well enough to know she had a mouth on her and enjoyed getting in people's head.**

* * *

 **The docks**

 **As Jason stood overseeing the shipment being landed he was preoccupied with his conversation with Carly. Of course he still loved her but right now she wanted someone else and he had to respect that. She could come to him whenever she was ready and he understood this is what she had to do he thought to himself.**

 **" Come on we have to hurry up" he said looking at his watch when several shots rang out everyone ducking for cover. When the smoke cleared Cody yelled everyone okay " yeah" as they looked around. " JASON, JASON" Cody called when he noticed a hand from behind a crate " get this stuff out of here now" said.**

 **Running to Jason's side looking for entry wound silently cursing himself because they had to call it in. " Calling Sonny first but got no answer so he called the ambulance, the smirked before packing up their stuff then sweeping the roof before leaving.**

 **By the time the cops and ambulance got there the shipment was long gone as Cody rode with Jason to the hospital. Sending Pete to Sonny's to inform him about what happen but got the shipment safely to warehouse.**

 _Okay i want to ask my reader what are your thoughts on Kat ? And what would you like for certain people next._


	88. Chapter 88

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **" Hey Sammy" Kat said walking in with a smile on her face Sam had been worried about her since telling her what happen.**

 **Looking at her in disbelief " What's up with you did you and Olly have sex on the plane" Sam said laughing. Kat laughed " Hell yeah we shook the fucking plane" she responds still smiling which told Sam this was calm before the storm. All she could do was laugh where is " Olly and my niece and nephew Sam asked.**

 **'Ahh they are at the hotel Tristan has homework they want to finish before they come and visit. And A.J is sleeping i didn't want to wake her she didn't sleep all day she has been cranky Kat says. It was as if she was reading her sisters thoughts " I'm not going to die Kat i will have this baby and its not going to be easy but we will survive" Sam said fiercely.**

 **Which made Kat smirk " I know you and Drew are struggling but i need the two of you to believe me when i tell you everything will work out i promise" she finishes. Kat sighs " I won't lie to you Sammy i am a little scare for you and you know nothing scares me" she said sitting down. Sam smiles " I know Kat but don't be because i know it wouldn't be easy but its going to be okay" she said with assurance.**

 **" From your lips to gods ears Sammy" Kat said.**

 **' So what has got you wired" Sam asked**

 **She sighs " Umm i had a conversation with Drew and he is angry Sammy he wants to fix things and he can't you know Kat replies. Sam shook her head i know he is Kat and i honestly i was prepared for some obstacles but not like this but i know its going to work out she said laying back.**

 **Before a shook expression came across her face "Sammy is everything ok do i go get Ma" Kat said starting to panic. When Sam smiled " No its okay my child is agreeing with me" she said taking Kat's hand and put it on her stomach feeling the baby kick. Kat smiled " Hey there kiddo this is your auntie Kat your going to be okay me and your parents are going to fight for you okay " she said.**

 **When Drew walked in and stopped " Is everything okay" he asked nervously, come on in here daddy Kat said calling him over. As she moved her hand and place his on Sam's stomach he looked up in shock the baby is moving" he said with a big grin on his face. As Sam shook her head yes she was five months today when Esmerelda walked in.**

 **" Is everything okay" she asked**

 **Seeing Sam smile " everything is okay the baby is moving how am i doing " she asked.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **The EMT rushed Jason in we have a male mid thirties two GSW one to the back and another to the chest. As Terence rushed over to help " he has lost alot of blood on scene he is touch and go " the Emt answered.**

 **" OH MY GOD JASON" Emily said**

 **' You know this guy" Terence asked**

 **As she looked on in shock " Yes he is my brother" she answered as he lead Jason away just then Sonny rushed in. " Emily, Emily , Emily where is he how is he doing " Sonny asked, I...I...I don't know they just rushed him into trauma two. When Sonny saw Cody as he walked over to him " what happen" he demanded. " I don't know boss we were moving the shipment when we were hit by multiple fire we duck for cover because we didn't know where it was coming from.**

 **And when the the rounds stopped i called for him but he didn't answer then we found him Cody answered. " So this was a hit but from who Zacchara is dead and i don't think Trevor would try something that stupid" Sonny responds as Cody shrugs.**

 **" I don't know " Cody says when they saw Dr. McCray come out as he and Sonny walks over standing next to Emily. " How is my brother" she asked as she paged her parents just then Carly ran in finding Sonny with Emily.**

 **" How is Jason" she asked.**

 **' We are going to find out" Sonny said looking at Dr. McCray**

 **" Well i am not going to lie to you its bad it seems as it one of the bullets knicked his spine and that the is the one that gives us cause for concern. And the other hit a major artery but we won't know until we do surgery i will let you know further when i get in there" he said walking away.**

 **' I want to scrub in " Emily said**

 **"Dr. Quartermaine you know that isn't a good idea this is your brother and emotions are running high i got this i promise" he said walking away to prep Jason fro surgery. When her parents rushed over causing Sonny and Carly to move out the way so she could tell them what happen.**

 **'Sonny who would do this to him' Carly asked.**

 **As he gritted his teeth "i don't know but whoever did this is going to pay heavily" he said, the doctor said its close to his spine Sonny what if he can't walk again Carly said. All Sonny could do is hug her " Stop we just have to wait and see okay" he said as he shook his head.**

 **Not know that K.K was standing by listening he smirked " damn she is good" he said leaving the building. Getting in his car then taking out his phone " Kat the eagle has landed and he may not fly anymore" he said before hanging up. Before stopping at Maxie's house rolling his eyes when Robin opened the door.**

 **"Ayy mierda** **así por me mata " K.K said**

 **Causing her to roll her eyes " can help you Kelby" she said staring at him, which made him smirk.**

 **" Yes is Mariah here " he asked**

 **' No she isn't " Robin said lying**

 **" Ahh huh right mentirosa i called and she said she was here mentirosa " he replied, When Maxie came downstairs. "Robin she said which made the woman open the door to let him in he shook his head. " Ayy mami te ves muy bonita i see you got my gift " he said with a raised eyebrows as she grabbed her coat.**

 **" Goodnight Robin don't wait up" Maxie said as Robin grabbed her arm " Maxie just wait okay please be careful she begs. Rolling her eyes " i know him a hell of alot better then you do okay and Georgie is with Dillion in Quebec relax" Maxie said leaving. When she saw Coop" What are you doing here" she said turning to look at Robin before sighing.**

 **Well not that i care but i have a date so bye" Maxie said annoyed getting into K.K's truck. That is when Coop spoke " Maxie wait i was wrong i was just made about what you did and i felt like you were playing with my feelings" he said. K.K shook his head " Well Cooper you can explain your feelings another night we have a date buenos noches migente" he said getting into the cadillac and driving away.**

* * *

 **Guliano's**

 **K.k helped her out the car she had butterflies in her stomach he knew just how to treat her and he had style was even bigger bonus. Not to mention his understood her in ways that Coop couldn't like how sometimes you could just burn down your own life. But with him she didn't have to hide any of her darkness or pretend it didn't exist she could just be as bad as she wanted to be.**

 **And he would have her back she didn't have to try to be someone that she wasn't " wow this place is nice" Maxie said as he ushered her in. 'Thanks i found it when me and Calvin was looking for a italian restaruant that Corinthos and them didn't come he answered.**

 **He looked good he was built like a model with his slight goatee his deep curls with his dark brow eyes. And the add bonus he could dress and he knew a thing or two about fashion " So what's on your mind Maxie K.K asked.**

 **Drink he glass of wine " I was thinking what did you do for Robin to give you the Carly treatment" she said. Which made him smirk " I will tell you its not about me its about her precious Jason getting his feelings hurt" he says with a shrug.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Port Charles**

 **' Hey Krissy" Senayda said as she opened the door**

 **" Oh My gosh what are you doing here" Kristina said looking around as Senayda looked at her strangely. " Umm manita i am in college i can go wherever i want" she replied with a grin , now let's go and have some fun. " Krissy who is that " Michael said when his eyes laid on her he smirked " hi i am her older brother he said as Kristina shook her head.**

 **Senayda "she is my cousins aunt" she answered shaking Michael's hand, anyway can PERO Vamonos muchcha" she said with a grin. Wait , Wait ,Wait Dad is coming to pick us up where are you going " Michael said. Kristina rolled her eyes " if you haven't notice dad hasn't even called and i want to have some fun so let's go.**

 **Kristina smiled "Let's go" she said when Michael grabbed her arm " we are supposed to be waiting for dad" he said. She pulled away "Michael if dad was going to be here he would have been here already or sent Max for us he flaked Michael accept that i have" Krissy says grabbing her coat.**

 **Sighing " okay fine i am coming to so you don't get in trouble" he said, oh and i forgot to tell you something Krissy i have a surprise for you in the back seat Senayda says with a grin. " What! did you get me she said excitedly as she locked the door and running to the car to see as she grabbed the door.**

 **But it was locked as Senayda laughed " tell me how much you love my first" she said chuckling. "Senayda stopped what is it" Krissy said , as she unlocked the door as she opening the door. Yadiel fell out " Hi chula " he said with a grin as she jumped and hugged him then pushed him.**

 **" I called you early stupid" Kristina said.**

 **He rubbed his chest " i know ay que me duele el pecho" Yadiel said, okay lovebirds get in the car Senayda said. Before turning to Michael you get to sit up front with me while they play kissy face she said laughing at his scowl as they drove away. " My god calm down abuelo don't be a buzz kill stupidio likes her alot okay geeze" she said rolling her eyes.**

 **Michael looked in the rearview mirror " hey hand where i can see it" he said with an attitude. " I didn't know dad was here Michael" she said rolling her eyes Yadiel kept his hands up as Senayda laughed. I am stopping for food where too Kris" she said, when Michael spoke " Kelly's diner" he answered.**

 **'Do any of you of you two assholes want anything besides each other' Senayda said when Michael lost his cool. That is when she stopped the car abruptly which he hit his head on the dashboard. " What the fuck" Michael said angrily, awww oops you should really wear your seatbelt she said with a shrug.**

 **As Krissy laughed " hey Miguel you can kiss my couisn if you want but i have to warn you she might punch you in the face because she is a maneater" Yadiel said laughing. " Tu Madre" Senayda said, Miguel let's go get some food she said parking the car she said pulling him out the car.**

 **" It's Michael and i don't want that guys hands on my sister" he said**

 **' First of all Miguel is Michael in spanish and second are you going to marry your sister eventually no right than shut up. My cousin is harmless and he isn't a user he actually likes her okay so callarse Senayda said. As Michael looked on in shock " i told you bro" Yadiel said as he and Krissy looked out the window.**

 **All he could do is roll his eyes " what do you want to eat Krissy" he asked trying to calm down. When he looked up and saw Keifer he smiled " matter of fact why don't you guys come in and get your own food KRISTINA"Michael said.**

 **It made Keifer look around when he saw her get out the car with another kid behind her " Kristina who is that" he said angrily. Rolling her eyes " oh hi Kefier this is my boyfriend Yadiel" she answered as Keifer stood angrily. Where did meet him at the hood he said trying to intimidate Yadiel.**

 **Who just smirked " YOUR MOTHER" he answered.**

 **" Kay you need to get it together before i change my mind" Keifer said, shaking her head i am not going to change my mind Keifer so by now Krissy said. As she pulled Yadiel in as Michael stood and smirked " by bicho" Yadiel said laughing as he waved to Keifer who was irate.**

 **When they came inside Senayda sat eating her food " diablo Nayda you just eat without us" Yadiel said as she shrugged. You guys were taking to long acting like you weren't hungry so i said fuck y'all she replies. Yadiel pulled out Krissy chair so she could sit before he sat down as Michael sat next to Senayda calling over the waitress.**

 **Michael watched them as they talked about school " Oh here " Krissy said giving Yadiel her homework. What is this" he asked, that is my tric homework and i want to make sure it got it before i give it in Krissy said. Are they always like this talking about homework and school he whispered.**

 **Senayda looked at him " you assumed because they were making out that is all they do so you took problem with my cousin. Look he had another girlfriend that was using him because got a car. Your sister spent the holidays embracing our crazy family and she survived and his parents adore her she is literally perfect for him she said.**

 **And his calms her and she has him take himself seriously so everyone wins Miguelito Senayda continued. " So what about you" Michael said, what about Me she responds looking him in the face.**

 **Ahhh ummm why are you single" he asked nervously**

 **" I am single by choice and if i found someone i think is worth my time then i won't but i am in college. And i realize everyone just wants to be with me just because so i don't date and they think because they are older i would be easy to manipulate to do what they want i am not she answered. He didn't know what it was but he like her she was real and blunt not like anyone he have ever met.**

* * *

 **After the restaurant they walked around for a while before they entered the club Maxie was trying so hard to do the whole take it slow thing. As they danced more and more she wanted to be with him as they danced to Usher's love in this club. When she suddenly stopped then grabbing him by his hand going toward the bathroom.**

 **That is when he stopped looking at her as he licked his lips as she kissed him as he pulled back and looked at her. Before whispering into her ear when she smiled as they made their way through the club she bumped into Lulu and Logan. " Good god you two" she said rolling her eyes, Oh look Logan its the drug dealer Lulu said snidely.**

 **Maxie sighs " look K.K its Luke Spencers forgotten child" she said with a shrug, as he cover his mouth " yeah we are going to go he said pulling her away. "What she started it i was just saying she is Luke's spare seeing how he poured his everything into Lucky and you he was tapped out she continued.**

 **Just as Lulu was about to attack K.K picked Maxie up and carried her outside ' you mi amor are dangerous and i love it. " You know that isn't true you dad loves you Lulu " Logan says, i fucking hate her she said watching K.K carry Maxie out.**

 _Yadiel Dela Rosa- Silvestre Rasuk( Santiago's oldest son)_


	90. Chapter 90

**New York City**

 **Candace did her modified duty but every night she worked on different ways to take down Manolo. So her and Wes had come up with starting with the people he moved shipments for and they had to figure out who they were. They need to cut him at the knees first she looked at her board thinking " Okay first would be the teflon don himself Sonny Corinthos".**

 **Then every single member of the five families on the east coast and the west coast Manolo Tavares and Florio Dela Rosa had an international reach. Knowing that some how they would have to get interpol and the WSB involved but she had to work this case slowly. She would prove her father wasn't crazy and neither was she for that matter.**

 **Because no one was that clean and she had a hunch that his niece and nephew being former CIA had alot to do with it. Taking a deep breathe before going in a chest she kept locked looking at the picture they were so happy. Wiping the stray tears from her eyes " i have to do this to many innocent people at stake" she whispered to herself.**

 **When there was a knock at the door she covered up the board and went to answer the door. " Hey baby how are you" the woman said entering the apartment as she hugged her.**

 **"Hi mom I'm fine what about you and Dad " Candace asked**

 **' Your dad and I are fine, I ran into Stella today why didn't you tell me Curtis got married' she asked knowing that her daughter's heart. Candace shrugged picking up the picture and putting it away ' because it's not important mom you know Curtis and I live different love's she says.**

 **As her mother watched her as she shook her head " Candace I know baby you loved him very much and you felt he needed to grow so talk to me" the woman said. She looked up at her mother " mom he wasn't taking anything seriously at that time it seemed like the right thing to do. And now he grew up alright but just for someone else and I just feel like what we had meant nothing to him" Candace said.**

 **Her mother walked over to her wiping her tears away" then he is a fool and he lost a good woman" Mrs. McCray said. Pulling her daughter in for a hug and your brother i think he needs to let's Gia go she says. I think right now he is more worried about the girl who started the rumor about him that has the nurse in the hospital talking about him and not in a good way Candace said. " Oh boy what kind of rumors " his mother said sighing, Candace laughed umm it has to do with his size of his train she said awkwardly.**

 **Oh geeze why does he care what people think " Mrs. McCray said**

 **' Ma you know how Terence is he is very self conscious about certain things especially his body" Candace says. Which made his mother shake her head " what about you baby girl" she asked not wanting to think about her son running around trying to prove some girl right.**

 **Me i met someone new he is amazing Ma he is intelligent and he work when suddenly her phone rang.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **As they paced back and forth " I text Michael he said he and Kristina are at Kelly's but then he will go to my house. And be with Jax and Morgan and the baby" she tells Sonny, as he sighs i was supposed to pick them up shit he said. Terence came out the operating room he was frustrated as he punched the wall beside him.**

 **" Dr. McCray" Nadine said**

 **' Not now Nurse Crowell i have to ready myself to tell Dr. Quartermaine her son might not walk again" Terence said as Nadine stopped and walked away. After calming down that is when Carly and Sonny saw him they got up " We have it Sonny thank you" Alan said annoyed as Terence approached.**

 **Emily put her hand on her father's shoulder as he calmed " Dr. McCray how is my son give it to us straight" Alan said taking Emily and Monica's hand. He took a deep breathe " Dr. Quartermaine's i am not going to lie to you it was touch and go for a while. And though we were able to retrieve the bullet from his clavicle it was the bullet to the lower back that caused significant damage.**

 **That one we couldn't retrieve we had to leave in with its close proximity to his spine we didn't want to take any chance. As Monica and Emily covered their mouths " WWhat does that mean for his recovery" Alan asked as he held his wife and daughter. Well he is in a coma right now and if he wakes up he is going to have a rough road because he may not walk again.**

 **But we have to wait and see what happens when he wakes up because we have no way of knowing as of right now. But it is a possibility because of the placement of the bullet was very specific they could have shot him anywhere if they wanted to kill him they could have i'm sorry if this isn't the news you wanted to hear Terence said sympathetically**

 **"Thank you Dr. McCray you were only being honest" Alan said shaking his hand when Alan and Tracey walked over. " How is Jason" Edward said as he looked at the faces of his family " how bad is it and what can we do" the older man spoke. Alan shook his head " we wait and we see father" he responds as he pulls his wife and daughter a little tighter.**

 **In the midst of it all Carly had disappeared as Sonny looked around that is when Courtney ran In " SONNY, SONNY HOW IS JASON IS HE OKAY" she said. As he looked on confused trying to figure out then that is when it hit him as he looked up at her sympathetically.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Carly didn't know what she was going to say or do but Sam needed a reality check and fast because Jason needs her. He is in the hospital fighting for his life and she hoped she could do for him what he had done for her all the time. " Hi i am here to visit my friend her name is Samantha Cain" she said begrudgingly as she rolled her eyes.**

 **" Oh hi Mrs. Cain is in room 2013" the nurse said with a smile as Carly smiled and walked away. Just as she opened the door " Sam" she said when she was grabbed from behind by her hair. ' Is there a reason why you are here in my sister's room' Kat said pulling her out and shoved her against the wall.**

 **As she pushed back as Kat closed the door " I'm going to say it again blondie what the fuck do you want' Kat said. " Listen no matter how many times you say it doesn't make it true you know now i don't have time for this " Carly said going for the door. Which Kat moved in front of with a smirk " Sam never talked about you or any of you ever" Carly said.**

 **Kat still smiled " She knows why , i know why so does our family but you don't and i'm sure that is what pisses you off. Furthermore my complicated relationship with my sister is my business she finished. " Look i don't have time for this Jason needs her he is in trouble" Carly says.**

 **Her head jerks up " are you fucking joking right i don't give a shit what he needs that doesn't have shit to do with my sister. Who has her own shit to worry about instead of you or your errand bitch" Kat said.**

 **"Watch it Jason loves Sam and she knows" Carly said**

 **Kat laughed " Or what Barbie you going to yell a little more and i'm sorry his kind of love hurts and it cost her to much so moving along bitch" she said turning to walk away. When Carly yanked her causing Kat to turn around and swing before she grabbed Carly by the throat.**

 **"You might not want to push me bitch" Kat said deadly serious when Carly tried to scratch at her eyes. That is when all Kat saw was red letting her go before she charged forward swinging repeatedly. Oliver and Drew turned the corner when they saw Olly ran having to pry his wife off of Carly.**

 **' I swear on my mother's grave you bring your stupid ass around here again i will fucking body you" Kat said as she struggled against her husband. Drew rolled his eyes when he saw who it was as he helped her up watching Oliver Drag Kat inside Sam's room. Taking a deep breathe before speaking " What are you doing here are you" Drew asked as Carly rolled her eyes.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Port Charles**

 **Terence walked into the gym looking around that is when he saw her trying to shake away the thoughts in his head as he made it over to the boxing bag. Taking out his frustration of the day out on the bag as he watched her move. He had to hand it to her for someone so small she could hit the way she went at the bag was a thing of beauty.**

 **She was frustrating but he couldn't help it the more she pushed all his buttons the more he was attracted to her. And he was sure she knew it too he wanted to prove her wrong more then anything. There was no logic to it either but she got into his head the way the nurse watched he knew she got a kick out of humiliating him.**

 **He need to find away to shut her down knowing he shouldn't go over to her but he was like a moth to flames.**

 **" Can't reach the bag huh shorty' Terence said with a grin**

 **She shook her head as she took out her headphones " can't reach anyone's abdomen there tugboat" Emy said looking up at him. As she continued to hit the bag " You know that isn't true right i never had any woman complain" he answered. Emy laughed " to your face they won't look find a new hobby you working overtime to prove me wrong why. But your own words you don't like me or the family i come from so why do you care what i think so much she said stopping.**

 **As he watched her " what smart ass cat got your tongue" she said looking at him strangely. Let me take you out to dinner " he countered, which made her laugh shit i wouldn't let you buy me an ice cream cone tugboat" Emy answered. Please look we got off on the wrong foot okay let me take you to dinner and get to know me he said.**

 **" Umm are you forgetting i have a boyfriend already " she said.**

 **Come on what do you see in that guy he is a thug his father shot you for pete sake" Terence said holding the boxing bag. You insult my intelligence again Dr. tugboat i know what your trying to do and i am not interested at all she said. Your gorgeous he said as she watched him smirking to herself check mate knowing she had him right where she wanted him.**

 **You hate me remember ? Emy said**

 **" I don't hate you at all i find you infuriating yes but i don't hate you" Terence said getting closer.**

 **'Righttttt ! look your not my type and straight on the count that you are an racist fuck and you used my cousin. As a punchline for your bullshit and even if you didn't your arrogance would have sealed it for you alone. Now i don't know what changed to that but i am not interested in finding out i mean it seriously she said walking away as he watched.**

* * *

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Cruz and Gia walked in "we are only here because you asked me to " he said looking around not wanting to spend his money in there. "They have an really good menu i promise i came here to meet a client and it was delicious" she said as they were seated. He pulled out her chair as she sat down smiling at her " the food better be amazing we could have went to Zoro's its fancy he said laughing.**

 **She rolled her eyes playfully " would you stop " Gia said as the waitress poured the water what will it be tonight she asked. As Gia order the food " So how did it go at the bank today she asked when they got the appetizer, it went well i started with something small he answered.**

 **So i looked at the house you sent me i don't like the first one but the last one i like we should take a look at that one. It has 4 bedrooms and the visitors house like your uncle and aunts place Gia said.**

 **"The one that is on the Lake" he asked**

 **' Yeah that one i like that one its not to big and its is 20 minutes away from the office " she says.**

 **Smiling i like that one too i could teach them how to swim out there and just be away from the hustle and bustle of everything Cruz said. Right that is the first thing i thought was solitude when i saw it Gia answers. When he saw his cousin coming in " hey guys i'm sorry to intrude but i need to speak to your fiancee" Emy said smiling.**

 **Calmly " what did you do Emelda" Cruz said, she shrugged ' shit i didn't do anything i kind of tried to help but it didn't help it kind of took the heat of someone else and put it on myself and now i realize how annoying it must have been she says. As he watches her knowing his cousin well enough " what did you do Emelda Santana" he said again.**

 **" Geeze Cruzito i didn't do anything" Emy said feign innocence as Gia got up and pulled her away smiling at Cruz. Okay what happen she asked looking back at Cruz , " what happen haha that is funny what happen conazo your crazy ex wants to date me now is what happen. Yeah used my evil superpower getting him off your back but now i have him on my back.**

 **And yeah i am a team player Gia but my fucking god he is annoying i didn't think he would date me that makes a world of difference Emy said trying to catch her breathe. Wait what do you mean date you" Gia said confused, YES GIA PAY ATTENTION INSTEAD OF RAGING HE ASKED ME OUT TO DINNER PRACTICALLY BEGGING ME TO DINNER. I HAVE JOHN- JOHN I LIKE JOHNNY HE GETS ME BUT THIS GUY IS RUNNING PORT CHARLES WANTING TO SHOW ME HIS PENIS WASN'T APART OF OUR AGREEMENT Gia Emy says.**

 **" Oh my gosh you have to be kidding" Gia said**

 **' Do i look like i am joking do you think i enjoy disrupting my cousins dinner knowing he is going to give me the third degree. Thinking that i did something wrong i tried to help you guys out by getting this six foot douche bag off your shoulders now he is on mines. And Gia i'm short okay i inherited my mother's height okay i can't carry this annoying douche bag so i have to do the next best thing Emy says.**

 **"And what's that Emelda" Gia said**

 **' Pass him off on to someone who enjoys mind fucking people worse then me and my sister' she says. When Cruz came over okay what's going on he said crossing his arms when they both smiled at him he knew he was in for it. That is when he knew she had blended into his family just right but knew they would get into alot of trouble together.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **As his jaw clenched " i'm not going to ask you again what are you doing here" Drew said calmly. Look i need to speak to Sam okay and that bitch is getting in my way because she needs vilification Carly said. You still didn't answer my question" he said annoyed, i need to speak to Sam its important okay" she said hoping to appease him.**

 **Well as you can see she is in the hospital so its not a good time" he said , yeah but Jason needs her his life depends on it she says. When his head snaps around " ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME HIS LIFE DEPENDS ON IT WHAT ABOUT HER LIFE HUH. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HIM HER LIFE AND MY CHILD'S LIFE DEPENDS ON HER BEING HERE. DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL OR WHY SHE IS HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE NO YOU DON'T. AND YOU BRING YOUR DUMB ASS HERE ABOUT HIM AGAIN WITH NO CARE TO HER LIFE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW Drew said angrily.**

 **" Yes i care okay that is why i am here she would better off at GH it is one of the leading hospitals in the country. And Wow i mean wow you may not care but i know she does your that jealous and insecure" Carly spat**

 **No! I'm not but i won't have you sacrifice her life and my unborn child's life for him she made it a little over five months today. And that is a miracle in itself because she wasn't supposed to but i will not have you come in here and sacrifice them for him Drew said calling he security guard over.**

 **Take her away and don't let her back in here she is no friend of my wife we have a restraining order against her she isn't supposed to be in 1000 feet of my wife he said. As they came and took Carly away waiting for the police.**


	92. Chapter 92

**General Hospital**

 **After having one of his taking Michael home that is when he got the call " Carly where are you i have been looking for you" Sonny said. What do you mean your in jail okay i am on my way to the PCPD. Wait what he said sighing what are you doing in Baltimore he continued as he rubbed his face.**

 **Carlyyy okay i will be there soon as i can he says, " What happen to Carly" Courtney asked as she watched her brother sigh. She went to Baltimore to get Sam for Jason not knowing you guys were together or trying to see were you two will go. But Sam's husband wasn't trying to here it and with the restraining order already against her she violated it Sonny spoke.**

 **I'm mean come on having her arrested is a little extreme don't you think" Courtney said, no it isn't because anything that puts stress on Sam and the baby can kill them Florio said from behind them. As they turned around to face him " I came here to tell you to put your bitch in her place before i do, now granted i don't like to disrespect woman but you get my drift right Michael he said.**

 **Listen Florio it doesn't need to go there Carly is just trying to help Jason " Sonny said**

 **" To Sam and her unborn child's detriment because that is some selfish shit" Florio replies**

 **Look i never said it was rational okay but i will handle Carly Okay i will bail her out and take care of it he says.**

 **' Lets hope you do because if she puts Sam's and her child's life in jeopardy there will be no other conversation. I will not have her jeopardize my family for Morgan if he is who i think he is I don't think he would want Samantha hurt for him Florio said before walking away.**

 **Just then Robin came over " i just heard how is Jason" she said hugging Sonny, he sighs its bad Robin its really bad they don't know if he will walk again he replies. She covered her mouth oh my gosh as , yeah but they are not sure so they have to wait and see what happens when he wakes up Sonny said.**

 **"But if we know Jason he wouldn't want to live like that" Robin says**

 **' I know " he said shaking his head when his phone rang he listened for a minute before hanging up. " Shit" Sonny said angrily , What happened Sonny she said waiting for him to answer. I just heard they found no trace of who shot Jason i need my guys to run through the buildings he says.**

 **Robin sighs "i think i know who shot Jason and why" she says**

 **" Who!" Sonny said moving closer not seeing Patrick coming there way**

 **K.K because i had Jason talk to him about leaving i just don't trust him with Maxie" Robin says. That is when Patrick spoke " Are you serious Robin i mean really K.K is harmless and he doesn't need to shoot anyone tell you know that" he said looking at her incredulously. Look Patrick all i know is i asked Jason to speak to him and not only did he make some kind of threat but he told Jason to back off she replies.**

 **" Did Jason tell you want he said" Sonny asked**

 **No Just that K.K said some threat about money and Jason said he couldn't chance it she says. As Patrick shook his head as he pulled her away " What's your problem i mean your real problem with K.K because he hasn't done anything to you Robin he said. " I just don't trust him at all Patrick my instincts are telling me not to i can't help that" she argues.**

 **"WHY ROBIN and don't give me that your instinct bullshit this is about his relationship with Sam. Well guess Sam is an adult and if she doesn't want Jason that is on her but the more you push Maxie and Georgie will hate you because they care a great deal about K.K. Jason isn't perfect person Robin he dumped Sam that was his choice that is what happens when you dump someone Robin they move on and that isn't on K.K he said.**

 **" That's not why she don't like me i know why she must have heard me when i bashed the meathead and his groupies of ex- girlfriends. Which i am guessing she took offense to that i mean look at you after the way he treated for telling the truth you still defend this guy. He chuckles he broke up with you for telling the truth about him stealing his brother's child K.K said laughing. I mean really who does that I'm dumping you because you exposed for the hypocrite I am.**

 **And you all are mad at Sam for not wanting to be apart of this dog and pony show Sam has a real ass man. Who would do anything to protect her you sit here and claim Oh Jason is so noble when he isn't he continued as Robin glared at him. When Sonny spoke " what are you doing here coming to see your handy work" he said watching K.K.**

 **He shook his head " i am here looking for my father if you must know" K.K said**

 **" Where is Maxie weren't you two supposedly on a date" Robin asked.**

 **'Oh yeah i am right here' Maxie said with Florio behind her as she looked between K.K and Robin. Sighing " my gosh what now are you accusing K.K of Robin seriously let it go already you have no reason to dislike him the way you do" Maxie said.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Sam looked up as Oliver dragged Kat in " Katherine , Katherine stop calm down baby our children are watching please" Olly whispered. As Kat tried to calm down whispering " i'm going to kill that bitch" she says, i know but right now your sister and our kids need you to relax he answers.**

 **" Mommy are you okay" Tristan asked**

 **She put a smile on her face ' i'm okay papi how can i not be i have the best son in the world" Kat said making him smile. Looking at her sister with concern in her eyes Sam turned to her nephew " Hey Tris can you go and ask Abuela if its okay to get me some comfort food this food sucks" she said.**

 **Putting baby A.J in Katherine's arms Olly nodded at her " well Tristan and i will just go and get you some comfort food we needed it too" he said leading his son out the room. When they left " Kat what was that about what happen" Sam asked.**

 **' That bitch showed up here putting you at risk because some shit happen to Morgan thinking you should just run to him. Sammy and it pissed me the fuck off that she knows why your here and didn't even care about you. She just needs you to be there for him then tried to play me because of our family dysfunction Kat said.**

 **" Wait what Carly showed up here" Sam said exasperatedly**

 **' Yes and she expected you to just say the hell with my own situation and lets go worry about Morgan" Kat says. Shaking her head " this bitch is bold even after i tell her Jason isn't my concern " Sam said in disgust. When Drew walked in "hey is are you okay " he said putting his hand on Kat's shoulder.**

 **Please that bitch punches was weak" Kat says sarcastically.**

 **'What got to you Kat i know you what did she say to you to make you snap and hit her you have been pretty tame since you had A.J' Sam asked. Kat got up rocking A.J in her arms " she brought up me not being there and you and i not talking and it was just enough. Like i know i wasn't there when you or my son needed me i don't need some nothing bitch to remind me that i wasn't" she said.**


	93. Chapter 93

**PCPD**

 **When an older gentleman walked just as Sonny did he looked in shock as Detective Cruz looked up. The man whispered "Carlito" it's Cruz Rodriguez how can I help you sir he said. Knowing that Sonny was watching them so the young detective lead him into the interrogation room.**

 **"What do you want Mr. Meijia" he said**

 **'Carlito i'm sorry' the older man said.**

 **Cruz chuckled your sorry " FUCK YOUR SORRY THIS SHIT IS YOUR FAULT I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU. DO YOU GET YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME SO NO I DON'T FORGIVE YOU PASTOR. WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LOVE HIM MAYBE HE WOULDN'T HAVE DONE WHAT HE DID.** **HAD YOU JUST BEEN HIS FATHER AND ACCEPTED HIM FOR WHO HE WAS Cruz said with tears in his eyes.**

 **" Cruz i loved my son was i disappointed yes but i love him he never gave me the chance to tell him that. He wasn't right in his head and i have lost to Carlito lost him and my baby brother to that lifestyle. I didn't want him to ended up like Javier did but wouldn't have turned my back on him Mr. Meijia said.**

 **You still don't get it you sat on your pulpit and talked down on him and he knew it why do you think. He was thought you would hate him you want to talk about lost Cruz said grabbing the man by the shirt and slamming him against the wall. Did you watch your whole family get executed one by one huh i watched my sister bleed out because of you and that bastard.**

 **That's when Lucky and Mac came in " Cruz let him go" they said trying to pry him off of the older man. "WHY'D YOU COME HERE HUH WHAT FOR VILIFICATION TO HEAR ME SAY I'M FORGIVE YOU. BUT I DON'T FORGIVE YOU PASTOR I HATE THE AIR YOU BREATHE I HATE THAT MY NIECE AND MY NEPHEW NEVER GOT TO LIVE. DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU WOULD COME HERE AND FOR ME TO MAKE IT OKAY FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE A SHIT PERSON Cruz said as he struggled.**

 **As Mac and Lucky tried to keep him back " Detective stand down" that when Cruz flipped the desk. DID YOU THINK ALL WOULD BE FORGIVEN AND WE CAN ALL ACT LIKE IT DIDN'T HAPPEN. BUT IT DID HAPPEN I HAVE THE SCARS TO PROVE IT NO MATTER WHAT YOU TRY TO DO IS NEVER GOING TO MAKE UP FOR IT EITHER Cruz spat.**

 **With tears in his eyes " Cruzito i'm sorry mijo i never wanted anyone to be hurt" Mr. Meijia said. As he reached for Cruz who knocked his hand away " i'm not fucking son" the young detective said, suddenly Gia walked in and her first instinct was to go to him. She had never seen him that angry gently she taking his face in her hands " Cruz please don't do this okay" hoping she could reach him.**

 **' What does he want from me Gia he...He... was all he could stammer out.**

 **" I know baby, i know" she said as the tears streamed down her face as she took his hand and put it on her stomach. Your daughters want their daddy to calm down please as she turned to face the older man. Mr. Meijia he has told you repeatedly he didn't want to speak to you why couldn't you just respect that.**

 **Sonny watched on he had never seen the detective as angry as he was but he didn't have time to dwell on it because he need to find out what was going on in Jason's shooting.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Sam looked at her sister " It was my fault i didn't listen i thought i knew better" she said, Sammy it wasn't you it was me i left my DNA at the seen when i spit on him Kat says. That is when Drew caught on to what they were talking about looking between his wife and her sister.**

 **'What happen the night you were arrested Kat " he asked as Sam put her head down before speaking.**

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey Kat i want you to meet somebody" Sam said with a big smile on her face as the guy stood there smug as Kat turned around. " Are you fucking kidding me , please tell me your joking" Kat said watching him in his arrogance._

 _Umm yeah why' she said picking up on something, knowing her sister well enough to know she was going to snap. " You fucked by baby sister" Kat said , wait i don't understand what is going on Sam asked confused._

 _" Sam baby it wasn't personal it was just payback i told you Kat you would regret making a fool of me" he said smiling. Sammy meet Brett my ex Katherine said , how's it feel Kat i fucked you and your sister he said with a grin on his face. That is when it hit her played he when all of a sudden Kat kicks him in his knee that sent him crumbling to his knees._

 _As he grabbed for his tire iron before she kept kicking him continuously before picking up the tire iron and hitting him with it. K.K tried to break it up " YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH I WILL KILL YOU" Kat shouted._

 _"KAT DON'T PLEASE" Sam says_

 _"Olly get my sister out of here now " Kat said as her and Karina continuing to beat him mercilessly when they heard the cops coming._

 _Babe we got go " Oliver said picking Sam up when Kat grabbed Brett by the face " you will regret the day you ever decide to ever cross me you fucking piece of shit" she said spitting on him. When they got in the car taking the tire iron with them that is when the tears started to stream down Sam's face." I'm sorry i should have listened to you all this is my fault" she said, Kat looked back at her don't you ever blame yourself you here me she says._

 _From the way i see it he wanted to play this game that is on him Sammy not you, he used you to get back at me because i left his ass. And that Sam i am sorry for because he hurt you trying to get back at me Kat said as she hugs her sister._

 **They only found me because i spit on him so when they brought me in i told them it was just me. It was my second arrest they gave me 10 years they wanted me to give her up and i would die before i let that happened. She may have been a minor but she would have gotten hard time because of her record.**

 **So i took the time and i wasn't there for my son or her when they needed me and she ran away thinking it was her fault. If she was able to spot the con and Cody didn't make it better because he preyed on it. And she believed it because why would our father lie right because he is a cock sucking piece of shit is why Kat said.**

 **Sam said i blamed myself and i ran away as far as i could and i didn't call or come home ever even when i knew i should. I felt so guilty that i even put her in that situation again but this time it was worse because she was missing out on time with her son. Because i couldn't see the con and i spent 8 years thinking my family hated me for what happen.**

 **No matter how many times Elle told me otherwise i couldn't see it and it wasn't until that night i left Port Charles. Then i felt embarrassed that i did that and i wasn't there for my nephew Sam said wiping the tears away as Kat took her hand. " We are just two insanely fucked up individuals aren't we" Kat said shaking her head.**

 **Drew looked over at Sam " its why you didn't want to live Boston" he said tapping her on her nose. She held his hand " i couldn't ask you to give up your job or your life you had a business to run here and that isn't fair to you" Sam said as she cupped his face.**


	94. Chapter 94

**Port Charles**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **"Carly what were thinking! go to Sam she is in the hospital? Sonny said.**

 **"To get Sam well if Courtney would have told us they were together again i could have saved myself a trip Carly answered looking at her.**

 **'Because whatever her and Jason are doing is their business and besides that Sam couldn't go anywhere even if she wanted to. It could put her and her unborn child at risk and they could die and we would have a real problem on our hands. Her sister for starters the one you had a fight with if she wanted to Carly she could have killed you she almost beat a man to death.**

 **And he wasn't even the first one she did that to and if there the any indication to her prison records proves size doesn't matter with her. Because she was raised by Charlie DiSanto, A former boxer and bombs specialist for the marines. So she took it easy on you i need you to understand this isn't a game Carly at all.**

 **I'm not scared of that bitch she doesn't know me i have you and Jason and that they will have to keep that bitch on a leash she says. Carly this isn't about trying to scare you i am trying to get you to understand this isn't a game. Listen they are a business associates of ours that we need okay leave Sam alone I MEAN IT CARLY Sonny said.**

 **"Fine i will leave Sam alone for now but that so called sister is another story, And why didn't you tell me of all people your best friend Courtney" Carly said**

 **' Because i don't know were he and i stand i know it is difficult for him and his feelings for Sam' she answers.**

 **Carly shook her head " then he needs to forget about Sam i always wanted you two get back together" she said clapping her hands. So do the police know who shot Jason or do you she said facing Sonny. " No but Cody said it was a well orchestrated they literally left nothing behind.**

 **Its to clean let's us know this was person they could have killed alot of my guys but they didn't. They wanted Jason and they wanted to take him out of commission not kill him they want him to suffer but why Sonny said.**

 **" Hey boss i spoke to our guy down at the precinct"Max said as Carly and Courtney looked at each other. "Well thanks Sonny i'm going home to kiss my kids" Carly said as they left leaving Max and Milo there.**

 **'So what did he say' Sonny says**

 **"Well the man you saw was the father of that crazy guy that Killed all those people and kidnapped Maxie and Gia. And if you do the math she was already pregnant with his child and she could have died. So i guess that its really personal to Detective Max said, Sonny sat there for a moment it has to be more then that.**

 **Because he said he had the scars to prove it from what i know he only walked away with some minor scratches Sonny said.**

 **" I don't know boss maybe that is all they put on the record we do know that he was on leave up until end of October right before the ball but that is all our guy knows " Max says.**

 **Call that Spinelli kid Jason was suspicious of Cruz and thought he knew Manolo so see what the kid found out Sonny says.**

* * *

 **Cruz's apartment**

 **He had been home for a few hours since the seen at the station today he sat most of the day staring at old family photos. Before getting up and moving around swiftly as he made a call smiling to himself. Then getting up to get dress by the time he was done Cruz was proud of how it looked.**

 **That is when the doorbell rang as he opened the door " Thank you sir you have came in the knick of time too. My fiancee should be home in about ten minutes he said paying the delivery man. After adding the flowers he looked around feeling accomplished when he heard her key in door.**

 **Looking around Gia smiled" you did all this for me" she said**

 **' Umm yeah well i kind of lost it earlier and i didn't want you to think i lose it regularly like that. And i need to keep my girls happy Cruz said with a smile, your girls are very happy but you want to tell me what happened earlier she said. As he helped her out her coat and took her briefcase " ahh where do i begin that fucking guy want to apologize but like i told him i didn't want to hear it.**

 **But right now i just want to unwind with this beautiful woman in front of me he said, smiling good because i'm hungry what did you cook Gia said. " Well i got my uncles famous chili with fried green plantain i know how the girls love green plantain" he said which mad her smile. Your daughters definitely don't like nothing but she said oh and there is more he said with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Well detective don't keep a girl in suspense" Gia said as helped her up leading her to the kitchen sitting her down at the table. As he got her food ready " so tell me about your day" he said pulling her boots off. Uhmmm i finally closed that case thank god it was exhausting you know did you go by the house today she asked.**

 **"Yeah i did it was peaceful we have to go there together" he said putting her feet in his lap as he massaged the other. Ohhhmmmm that feels so good she said cleaning her bowl " you are so good to me you know that" he smiled as he did the other foot. You know the future Mrs. Cruz Rodriguez the night is still young he said helping her up follow me.**

 **Cruz said leading her to the bathroom where he pushed open the door for her to find flowers and candles with a bubble bath. " You did this for me" Gia said as the tears start to form in her eyes. Yes i did Cruz said as she began to take off her clothes as he helped her in ' you getting in"she said seductively.**

 **He bit his lip " as much as i want to but you go and relax i will be back to scrub your back " Cruz said winking at her. As she sank into the tub completely relaxing her body watching him go.**

* * *

 **Boston Massachusetts**

 **Manolo sat watching the video feed of the club shaking his head this dumb bastard really thinks that Olly would leave him in charge. Not knowing that Antonio was watching him the entire time. " TIO what you watching " Jasiel shouted sitting down next to him Manolo smiled down at him.**

 **Nothing watching a stupid man make a fool of himself you want to watch it is a learning tool for you mijo he said rubbing his head. As the little boy looked up at him and shook his head yes as he started to explain to him the business the doorbell rang. Hold that thought Manolo said as he got up to answer " Giovanna what are you doing here" he said in shock.**

 **" Hi Grandpa" the girl said as he looked back at Jasiel who waved at her " hello GiGi" the little boy said.**

 **" Does your mother know your here" Manolo asked.**

 **' Ummm " was all the girl got out before Santiago entered the house looking at her in shock " Giovanna what are you here" he said. As both men looked at each other " Is titi here" the teenager asked looking between them.**


	95. Chapter 95

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **They didn't hear Curtis come when Kat turned and saw him " well i guess now you know" she said giving Sam baby A.J and sitting down. "I was just coming to check on everyone i was told at the precinct something happened here honestly i thought it was Elle" Curtis said smile. It cut some of the tension in the room he noticed the anger in his friend eyes, so what now we know your a cop and you have to tell Sam said.**

 **" If you ask me the son of a bitch got what he deserved and this is family and Kat did her time already no need to bring it up again" Curtis answered. Kat smiled "yeah i did " she said, but no offense Kat but you are bat shit crazy he said as everyone else laughed.**

 **Sam looked "crazy No raging lunatic with a explosive temper yes because crazy implies she isn't methodical or put together. My sister is very sane Curtis she says with a grin, " i think i do crazy well Kat said laughing as Olly and Tristan came in. " Hey i got food what's going on you okay Oliver said looking at Kat, yeah i'm okay she said.**

 **"Tristan baby we need to talk okay " she said looking at her husband as he shook his head she smiled at him it's okay Kat said touching Olly's face. As lead Tristan out of the room " she is going to tell him why she went to jail isn't she" Sam asked. Olly took a deep breathe " yeah she is he is going to be thirteen Sammy and he keeps asking we would rather him hear it from his mother.**

 **Then this guys ex-girlfriend who would undoubtedly make Kat look bad he finished as Sam shook her head. Drew put his hand on Sam's shoulder calm down "Wait i don't understand i thought her case was dropped" Curtis said confused. "Yes it is but you didn't think she would stop did you Curtis she is pushing her CI's our direction and i am telling you it won't end well"Oliver said.**

 **Olly picked up A.J " hey my sweet girl" he said holding his baby girl in his arms hoping this would go well with Kat and Tristan. " Mami why are we leaving" he asked, because we need to talk and i think it would be better if we have this conversation at Titi's house Kat answered.**

 **Driving away from the hospital as her phone rang she sent it to voicemail " what's this about" the teen asked. Its about what you have been asking me and papi about i think i need tell because we think your old enough to hear it and understand she says. It stayed quite all the way back to Elle and Curtis's house as they went into the house.**

 **" Hey Ma " Kat said kissing Esmerelda on the cheek and Tristan hugged her as his mother lead him upstairs. Taking a deep breathe " I know you have been asking alot of questions on why i was arrested and why i got the time i did right" Kat said as he face her.**

 **Yeah i want to know" Tristan said**

 **'Okay you already know mami has a temper and that temper gets me in alot of trouble but i got arrested for beating a man into a coma and in that anger i spit on him because he disrespected me. And that is how they caught me but i went to jail because it was my second assault charge my first assault charge was when i attacked the jerk that killed Uncle Chuckie she said.**

 **" But why did you attack the guy was it worth it" he asked**

 **Sighing he used someone i cared about to hurt me and them and i snapped he was mad that i dumped him for your dad. And wasn't it worth going to jail and being away from you no but it was way more complicated Kat answers.**

 **" But why i don't understand" Tristan**

 **'Okay this guy that i put in the coma he was an ex boyfriend of mines and just like i said he was mad i dumped him. So he decide he would go after your aunt Sammy to get back at me for leaving him so he sought her out and got her to fall for him they had relations. I didn't know they were dating but when she introduced us he pretty much told her that he had relations with the both of us an she was a tool to hurt me Kat said.**

 **Tristan looked over at his mother " that guys a dick mommy" he said which made her laugh.**

 **" Yeah he is but he went to hit me with a tire iron but i kicked him and he dropped it and i used it on him. Your auntie was so hurt she felt so used her and i argued about it because at first she didn't want to believe me then she realized i was telling the truth she said. " Did aunt Sammy beat him up too" he asked, no your aunt did not she was in shock at first.**

 **' What about the cops did they want you to snitch" he asked**

 **Kat looked over at her son " yeah they did and i refused to put your aunt there she i already had a record i mean so does your aunt. But i didn't think i would get the amount of time i did but they were trying to prove a point and scare me. They weren't counting on me being able to hold my own they thought daddy helped me and he didn't she said.**

 **Mami i was really mad at you for along time because i thought you didn't want me and Daddy" Tristan said with tears in his eyes. " Are you kidding me you and daddy and your sister mean everything to me nothing is more important to me okay" Kat replies wiping his tears away. Daddy and i needed you to know because there are things going on that it might come up and i want you to hear it from me she said.**

 **" Is it because that lady is after abuelo" he asked**

 **Eeek it's not just abuelo she is after she has a hard on for our family for whatever reason okay but you don't need to worry about it. So do you have any questions for me and do you understand everything she says. As he shook his head " mami were you scared in jail" Tristan asked, she smirked " no not really see Grandpa Charlie taught me how to fight and not to let people intimidate me Kat answered.**

* * *

 **John Hopkins hospital**

 **Hey how you feeling" Drew asked as he sat down and held her hand, Sam sighs " i feel worried, afraid and nervous. Because what if my nephew hates me i am part of the reason his mother was arrested she says.**

 **He got up and sat on the bed pulling her close to his chest " Sam it wasn't your fault he sought you out for one reason and that was to get back at Kat. That had nothing to do with you he knew family was important to her and you were important to her he said.**

 **" You know the rational side of me knows this but i just feel like i should have saw the con" Sam says. Don't stress yourself out over this Tristan is not going to hate you he will understand ' Drew says. Putting his hand on her stomach " how is the baby doing right now I know Mrs. Esmerelda said the baby is okay but how are you feeling.**

 **Smiling i feel good right now a little scared but good Sam said, i have to admit i was really hesitant then i heard that little heartbeat and i wanted this so bad. Then the doctor told us you or the baby or both of you could die and i was so scared Sam. But your were so sure that everything would work out it was your determination that got me through that Drew said passionately.**

 **You know i was thinking of names seeing as our child doesn't want to show themselves we could think of two names one for a boy and one for a girl she said. I did think of something if we have a girl we could name her Briana Miracle and a boy Matthew Liam they both mean strength and miracle he said. Sam smiled up at him with tears in her eyes " you thought of that" she asked.**

 **" I had a little help from my mom and sister and your sister Molly sent me a whole list by the way with meanings and everything" Drew said with a grin. Wiping her tears away don't think about it okay he said kissing her before pulling her closer as she rest her head on his chest.**


	96. Chapter 96

**Boston, Massachussetts**

 **Manolo and Santiago both stood looking at her before either of them spoke " Does your mother and father know your here" Santiago spoke. Yeah off course she knows and he isn't my father the teenager said trying to wing it. He turned and looked at Santi and shook his head "so if i go and call your parents right they would know right" Manolo said.**

 **As the four year old laughed looking up at her " Tio** **porque ella miente" Jasiel said, as both Santiago and Manolo looked at the child and chuckled. I don't know why Giovanna wants to lie to us sobrino Santiago answered , im not lying i...i... just was all she got out FINE I JUST WANTED TO SEE TITI the teen answered.**

 **Okay Giovanna i want you to call your parents right now" Santiago said giving her the phone as Jasiel watched her. As Manolo went to call Kat " cono meng" he said under his breathe as Giovanna pretend to call her mother. "Well she didn't answers i guess she is at work" the teenager said as Jasiel continued to laughing.**

 **Making her way over to the boy " what's so funny Ja" Giovanna said tickling him.**

 **" He is laughing because your still lying to us and we would both appreciate if you didn't insult our intelliegence we raised children Giovanna" Manolo said. The teenager put her head down " for the years she has been stalling i want to see my titi i want to see my family not Byron dumb family" the girl said under her breathe. Looking at each other you should have called because Kat is in Baltimore right now with Sam Santiago said.**

 **Ughh you to giving me the run around too" Giovanna said when Karina walked in the house looking at her Uncle and brother. " Gigi i didn't know you guys were coming where is your mom" she said confused. The teenager just stood there not trying to digger herself in any deeper as Manolo and Santi looked at her.**

 **Katherine hi yes i need you to come home now and y llama a Dina porque Gigi está aquí, creo que se escapó de casa." Manolo said on the phone. When Karina looked down at her phone then up at the teenager then to her brother who shook his head. " Did you call your mom i'm sure she is worried about you" she said.**

 **" Yeah i did no answers" Giovanna said as Jasiel looked up at his mother" mami no es malo mentir bien" he said. Yes it is papi Gigi don't bullshit a bullshitter please hell my four year old knows your lying come take a walk with me now Karina said.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Kat sighed " Ma we got to my niece just showed up at the house and i have to call Dee to see what's going on. Can you tell Sammy i will be back next weekend if i don't get to call her in time " she said. As she threw herself on the bed before getting up and grabbing there stuff.**

 **Oliver moved through the house grabbing all of Tristan an A.J stuff as Kat tried to get Dina on the phone. Elle walked in " hey y'all i just left Sammy her and baby Cain are fine minor discomfort but good" she said. That's awesome news Elle but we have to go GiGi came all the way from Chicago looking for Kat. And we can't seem to get Dina or Byron on the phone at this moment Olly said.**

 **As Tristan carried A.J in his arms outside into the car as Olly and Kat kissed Elena and Esmerelda goodbye before leaving. Not soon after Curtis came in as Esmerelda was leaving to go to the hospital. "Babe how did it go at the hospital sorry i had to leave " he said as he walked over and kissed her.**

 **" Its okay but i have good news here in this envelope i have what we are having i told her not to tell me. So she put it in here for us to open together if we want to or i could burn it and we wait to find when we have this baby, so mi amor what do you want to do Elle said waving the envelope in his face teasingly.**

 **Curtis thought for a moment before trying to snatch the paper " ah ah, ah, ah mi amor together she said laughing. As he pulled her close " fine okay we do this together" he said as she leant back into his body. While they opened it and read through it " i'm having a daughter" he whispered, WE ARE HAVING A GIRL Elena shouted as they hugged.**

 **' Wow i am having a little girl" Curtis said staring at the sonogram picture as a big grin came across his face. Pulling her closer to him " i love you so much he said kissing her ' i love you too' she whispered against his lips. As he deepens the kiss starting to unbutton her shirt " is Olly, Kat and the kids here" he whispered**

 **While Elle shook her head no as she slid her hands up his sweater before speaking " they left right before you go here so its just us here in this big ole house" she said running her nails dow his chest.**

 **" Oh really now " he said picking her up and putting her on top of the countertop pulling his sweater over his head. As he trailed kisses down her body moving to take her bra off and dropping it on the floor. Then taking her with his mouth gasping into his touch as his tongue sent her into a euphoria.**

 **Moving to pull her pants down as he positioned himself to enter her from behind the door bell rang. " Don't answer it please don't stop " Elle whispered pulling him closer when the knocking and ring of the bell continued. Fuck i swear i will kill who ever is at the door he whispered as he adjusted himself before going to answer the door.**

 **" Fuck" she said as she picked up her clothes and put them back on as he made his way to the door. " WHO IS IT " he shouted as he looked through the blinds silently cursing himself seeing who it was completely forgetting he invited the over. Curtis banged his head softly against the door before opening it " Hey Mama, Auntie sorry about that" he said putting on a smile for them.**

 **His mother smiled " so what its going " Henrietta said.**

 **" Yeah what is it going to be nephew" Stella said as Elle walked into the room, " hey ladies how are you gals she said hugging both woman. Both Curtis and Elle smiled giving him the glory of telling his family. Well what do you know the baby still wasn't in the mood to show themselves Curtis said watching their faces.**

 **Which is fine by me because i don't want my baby girl showing herself to anyone anyway he said with a big smile on his face as his mom and aunt processed it. When both their faces lit up " IT'S A GIRL, IT'S GIRL they both shouted as they ran and hugged them. I am having a baby girl Curtis said with a smile on his face as he hugged them all.**

 **Henrietta smiled " my baby boy is having a baby girl" she said excitedly as her and Stella staring at the sonogram picture. Curtis hugged Elle " i am having a daughter" he whispered as he kissed her.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Emy sat at the bar waiting for Johnny to come when Terence walked up behind her brushing her shoulder. " I swear to everything i love tugboat touch me again i will gut you for the shit head you are" she said turning to see him rolling her eyes. "Why so hostile huh because you know you want me just as much as i want you" he said.**

 **"Seriously no one believes that bullshit but you" she replies shaking her head**

 **Terence watches her " What do you see in that thug i mean really someone as intelligent as you are why him" he asked. She looked at him " What i see in Johnny is my business and it is none of yours. Now this compulsive obsession disorder you have of me right now but seriously back off" Emy said.**

 **" Yeah don't waste your times Terence she will play with your emotions anyway" Candace said from behind them. Emy laughed and shook her head " Oh look its the other one with the compulsive obsession disorder it must run in your family like intelligence runs in mines" she answers.**

 **As Candace watched her suspiciously " What are you doing here anyway Ms. Tavares besides bothering my brother she says. Which made Emy laugh " that is funny that your that delusional that i am bothering him i am here waiting for him" she says pointing at Johnny. Seriously why do you keep bugging her i mean really how much more plain can she put things for you man" Johnny said annoyed.**

 **" John he isn't worth it do what i do ignore" Emy said.**

 **'NO Emy its like every time i turn around he is in your face with this bullshit or trying to show you his FUCKING DICK. I am going to say this once and pay attention leave my girl friend the fuck alone' Johnny said leading her to their table.**

 **Terence stood just staring at her " shit, shit,shit" he said, you can't be seriously into that girl T Candace asked. You don't get it Candace she is challenging and intelligent and she has me on the hook. But trust me i always get what i want Candy he said eyeing her from across the room.**

 **" Are you forgetting who she is Terence get that girl out of your head I AM SERIOUS" Candace said.**


	97. Chapter 97

**Chicago**

 **" Okay look i am detective with the Chicago Police department you mean you can't find my daughter she is 16 years old. She has light grey eyes she lightskin curly light brown hair she was wearing a royal blue north face with all black timberland boots navy blue jeans Byron said to the officer.**

 **The officer says " how do you know she is missing maybe she is with her friends or a boyfriend" he said**

 **" She isn't okay i spoke to all her friends they haven't seen her since yesterday and she doesn't have a boyfriend they broke up. Okay look it has been a little over 24 hours since anyone has seen her. She was supposed to pick up her brothers but she didn't okay my sister picked them up yesterday Byron said.**

 **We have to ask these Byron its not personal okay he said as his phone rang he looked down and sent it to voice mail. " Look its never a big deal when some black kid goes missing this is bullshit man. I get you have a job to do so do i alright i need my daughter god forbid anything happens to her my wife will lose it okay Byron said.**

 **As the officers shook his head and left " Daddy are they going to find Gigi" Jalen asked looking up at his dad innocently. Byron looked down at his son " Yeah buddy they are going to find her" the man said with tears in his eyes. When he looked up at his mother in law with the baby in her arms.**

 **Sighing and going upstairs " Dina baby you have to get up " he said nudging her gently, she didn't move " do you really think they are going to look for her" she said. " Yes i do Dina they have to she is a child" he said trying to have faith. " I just want my baby home I can't lose her By she is my heart" Dina said with tears in her eyes.**

 **" I know baby we are going to find her i promise you i have alot of people out there looking for her" he said. When both of their phones kept going off " It's Kat she called me a dozen times i will call her back another time. As he looked at his phone Its Santiago he keeps calling me " Byron said picking up.**

 **' Hey Santiago this isn't a good time WAIT WHAT you got to be shitting me oh thank god okay keep her there we are on our way' he said. As Dina turned around " What happen what did Santi want i know he and everyone else has been calling like crazy. But we are in the middle of a crisis right now with the kids and Gigi be missing she says.**

 **He shook his head " Well Gigi isnt' missing she is in Boston" Byron said turning to his wife,she got up and looked at him ARE YOU SERIOUS Dina said.**

* * *

 **Boston**

 **Kat zoomed inside the house " Where is she" she said to Manolo as he point to the kitchen as she went inside. " Gigi Jesus christ are you nuts" Kat said hugging her , Hi Titi the teenager said as Kari shook her head. " I'm going upstairs Kat please talk to this child and putting my little one to bed Karina said leaving.**

 **" Gigi what were you thinking does your mother know" Kat aske**

 **' Yes Titi she said i can stay with Nonna' Gigi said as Kat shook her head " Really because i spoke to Nonna she doesn't even know your here. And because she is in Vegas right now someone said from behind them. Gigi closed her eyes " Uncle Carmine" she said running to give him a hug.**

 **He smiled " hey kiddo how are look at you looking like your daddy" Carmine said with a grin. " Hey miss you going to tell me what's going on because you spent a good hour stalling Kari" Kat said snapping her fingers.**

 **" Umm ahhhh" was all she could say trying to think, as Kat and Carmine watched her causing Kat to shake her head. Look Gigi we know your lying hell Jaisel knows your too some please spare i us the b.s" Kat finishes. " Yeah keep it real with us Gigi i'm sure your parents are going crazy looking for you" Carmine said as they both watched her sympathetically.**

 **When Santiago came into the kitchen " i finally got in contact with her parents she went missing yesterday. Well the"y are on they way so they should be here in a few hours " he said as they turned to her. Kat looked her over " hey sweetheart look we are not mad at you okay we just want to know what's going on.**

 **Putting her head down " I just wanted to be with my own family where i didn't have to feel like i didn't belong" Gigi said with tears in her eyes. As Carmine and Kat looked at each other and sighs as Kat pulls her in for a hug. Taking a deep breathe " hey Gigi i don't know what is going on but your going to go upstairs and get cleaned up okay" Kat said kissing her on top her head.**

 **As they watched the teen leave and go upstair "i need to go check on my daughter and call my sister. Carmine your free to stay in one of the guess rooms go upstairs and make a left that side has spare rooms " Kat said going upstairs**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Kelly's diner**

 **" Why are you chasing this girl i mean really Terence please tell me it to help me or dad because that family ruined our father's career and legacy" Candace said. What know look i may be an unsufferable but i won't be using anyone like that i have a sister you know and i wouldn't want anyone to do that to you he says. She looks at him " Thanks T i mean that" Candace said, now i mean it when i say leave that girl alone i thought you wanted Gia back she says.**

 **Just as Gia and Cruz walked in and her eyes landed on them Cruz shook his head as they made their way to the counter. At that moment Candace got up " Congratulations Gia i see you got what you wanted but not with the person you wanted" she said. Shaking her head " Okay Candace i will bite you know damn well Cruz isn't the person you want so please cut the bullshit" Gia says.**

 **Now as far as me God had other plans for me she said smiling at Cruz as he paid for their food to go. So how about you go find yourself a life a new hobby and stop worrying about other people's lives. I mean seriously you can burn your own life to the ground if you want to leave my family out of it Gia said walking away.**

 **As Terence stepped into stop her " Candace just let her be she wants to be with him go ahead its her mistake to make" he says. Watching her go " so your not even going to try to stop her T" Candace said incredulously. No i am not Candace if that is what you want then fine i have other things on my mind" he says with a smile.**

 **" Yeah i know one that has made it clear she doesn't want to be with you i need you to use your brain Terence Malcolm McCray" Candace says. " Hey what is your deal no one needs to know my full name Candace" he answers. Well i need you to start thinking with your head not your dick because that girl is nothing but trouble for you.**

 **When a woman walked in and caught his eye " wow" watching her long slender body as she walked to the counter. Taking out her phone Hey yes i just dropped of my bags now i need to find the school " she said. Terence looked at his sister then at the young woman smiled and got up " excuse Miss where are you trying to go" he asked.**


	98. Chapter 98

**Boston, Massachusetts**

 **It was the earlier morning by the time Dina and Byron got there as they pulled up to the house. Ringing the doorbell then waiting when the door opened Dina rushed in " Is she okay" she asked. "Well she is physically Kat was going to talk to her but it was a draining day for her yesterday. So she said she would wait until the morning Manolo answered, what happen to Kat" Dina asked.**

 **"Ah due to certain circumstances she had to tell Tristan about her arrest and incarceration though she said he took it well. But its not something she was looking forward too she thought he would hate her for it he said.**

 **Dina groaned " this is where we are at now huh" she asked, Yes this is where we are Mamita Manolo said. And here I am thinking someone took her or she is hurt and here she is travelling damn there 1600 miles here She says. Manolo looked at her and sighs " be easy on her Dina she is running from something" he said kissing her on top her head.**

 **When Karina came out the kitchen " hey Dina" she said hugging her. Did Gigi talk to you about why she came here " Dina asked. Nope I tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't she is upstairs maybe Kat's up and got her talking Kari says.**

 **"Hey Gigi wake up" Kat says**

 **' I'm up Titi where is Senaiyda and Yadiel' Giovanna asked**

 **"Nice try kid tell me why you just up and leave home with no word" Kat says, as the teenager looks down at her hands. Groaning Titi i just wanted to be where i fit in where my mom doesn't have to explain all the time she says. " Is that how you feel you don't fit in at home why' Kat says sitting up on the bed next to her.**

 **Sighing titi its the truth all the time mom to her clients and Byron to people he knows here its just your niece Giovanna says. " What brought this on and the whole story Giovanna come on this is me your talking to Kat responds. The teenager looked at her with tears in her eyes " they think i didn't hear them but i did Byron's sister said he finally has his baby girl implying that i never was.**

 **The twins they look like Byron and Tessa she looks like my mom and then there is me and some bitch in school called me save the last dance and that was it titi" Giovanna said. Looking over at her niece " you know what this kid called your dad once he called Vanilla Ice an your dad laughed it off. And he is a better person then me because i would have laid him out. But your dad was like " i'm comfortable in my own skin " and he said that because he knew he didn't look anything like Vanilla Ice because he was like Santi's complexion Kat said.**

 **" Really how come mom doesn't tell me these stories" Giovanna said**

 **' I don't know but your dad had character he didn't let stuff get to him alot and its probably hard for your mom. Because she looks at you and she sees this young girl he never got to see baby your parents were junior high school and high school sweethearts Kat answers. " Or she forgot about him" Giovanna said wiping the tears off her face unbeknownst to either Dina an Byron were there listening.**

 **He nodded for her to go in taking a deep breathe and walking in " i could never forget your dad baby" Dina said coming in. As Kat and Giovanna looked up with tears still in her eyes " baby your daddy is still apart of me just like he is apart of you" she said sitting down on the bed. Baby why didn't you tell me what was said i would have handle it right then and there Dina asked**

 **" Because your were busy with the baby and the twins and work" Giovanna answered with a shrug. Dina shook her head trying to hold back the tears " Gigi when you hurt i hurt and if someone makes you feel unwanted i have a problem with that because you are my heart Gigi' she said. As she wiped the tears away " baby when i lost your dad i didn't know what to do so i put all the love i had for him on to you and i didn't know how to move on Dina said.**

 **Kat nodded and whispered " i'm going to let you guys talk" they both shook their heads no " stay Kat please" Dina said. " Why did you if you loved him so much" Gigi said, baby it wouldn't be what he wanted for us to be in limbo forever. And it was hard letting him go because i have known him since the 6 th grade we had been through so much together. My dad dying his father dying the whole AIDs epidemic that killed some of our friends.**

 **He was my rock he got on my nerves alot of times but he always had my back your alot like him Gigi. Its why i was so scared when you didn't come home because you would go in the lions den for the people your care about and so would he. But the thing about the lions den is some times you go in and you don't come out Dina said wiping her daughters tears away.**

 **" How come you don't talk about him much anymore and how did he die" Giovanna asked**

 **Kat and Dina both looked at each other " he had a friend that was in trouble so he went and picked them up and was coming back home when he was hit by a drunk driver. Him and his friend both died that night" Kat said.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **General Hospital**

 **" Any news" Sonny said coming into the room.**

 **Emily sighs and shakes her head " no nothing he is the same right now" she answered. Sonny shook his head you know the longer he is unconscious the worse its going to be right" he says. I know Sonny but Jason doesn't have a will in place or this so my parents have the say and they want to wait Emily says.**

 **Sonny sighs " If he can't walk he doesn't want to live like that Emily you know that and we have to think about what he would want" he says seriously. " Your not killing another one of my sons" Monica said from the door as her and Alan came into the room.**

 **" I know what he would want and being stuck in a wheelchair anit it so when the time comes i will do whatever necessary so he won't live like that" Sonny said**

 **Alan walked over to him " YOU LISTEN TO ME MAYBE YOU CAN QUICKLY RIGHT HIM OFF BUT I WON'T. HE IS IN A COMA RIGHT NOW YOU HAVE NO WAY OF KNOWING HOW HE WILL BE WHEN HE WAKES UP. I HAVE COMPLETE CONFIDENCE THAT HE WILL WALK AGAIN BUT YOU WILL NOT KILL MY SON NOW GET OUT" he shouted.**

 **Emily got in the middle " Sonny please just leave i will call you if there is any change" she says as he glared at Alan as he left as the orderly smiled. 'You don't owe him anything Emily when Jason wakes up then he can make his own decisions but right now we are' Alan says.**

* * *

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **" Hello Emy i have made contact it like taking candy from a very stupid baby" the woman laughed sitting down. Looking around the room tell Kat that i spoke to my brother Morgan is still napping and Corinthos and his father got into it today she says as a smiled laid across her lips. Just so that she knows when its time for Morgan's trip Corinthos will get the blame she continued.**

 **Yes i get great pleasure in ruining these peoples lives for what they did to Samantha and trust they won't see it coming. I am in that bitches hotel right now trust me i will make it fabulous Emy. Why me because they would see her coming but my side project with you will not hinder why i am here.**

* * *

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **" KATHERINE WE HAVE A PROBLEM" Oliver yells as he came inside the room , what's going on Kat asked. He closes his eyes " babe i hate to be the one to tell you but its Sam was all she heard.**


	99. Chapter 99

**Port Charles**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Candace sat waiting for her brother When she saw the woman from yesterday coming into the restaurant. She watched her for a moment while contemplating if she would approach her or not. This woman was graceful something about her was to smooth for her liking when she sees an older man approach her.**

 **That is when Terence stepped off the elevator he waved at Candace when he saw her making his way over to the table. " Hey sis how did it go at the station yesterday" he asked as she crossed her arms then nodded to him. " It went well they have a lead on who killed Anthony Zacchara but Mrs. Cassadine no and her grandson doesn't even care someone killed his grandmother she answered.**

 **" Your joking someone strangled the man's nana and he doesn't even care" Terence said, it was said she was a murderous villainous shrew Candace says. Which makes him shake his head " so how did it go with your new friend who is over there by the way" she says. " Oh her Name is Dr. Ramona Clark she is a professor in latin american studies" he says.**

 **What school does she teach at" Candace ask, oh come on Candace really she is one of many participating at lecture PCU and she teaches Wesleyan University Terence says. I was just asking my gosh why so defensive, because i know you Candace and that is the man with her is the head of the latin studies department at PCU.**

 **Knowing they were there Ramona played it off as she waved to Terence with a smile as she continued her conversation. A man watched her from the corner " what are you up to manita" he whispered as he sipped his drink. That is when he saw Carly walked in stopping to talk to the bartender before walking over to the elevator.**

 **Whispering Mateo what's your ETA the bruja is in route he said getting up and paying his tab winking at Ramona as he left. She just smirked to herself these people have no idea that judgment days was coming" Ramona thought looking up at Terence.**

 **As Carly made her way to her car she was looking down at her phone that she didn't notice the van pull up next to her. When someone came up behind her covering her mouth and picking her up and put her in the van and sped off.**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **It was as if the world stopped " IIIII... I gotta go my sister needs me" Kat stammered out backing out of the room. Before running down the hall to here room to get dress " Olly what's wrong with Sam" Dina asked. He looked up at her solemnly Dina i don't know i was checking in on them as Kat and i do when we come home.**

 **" All i heard was her scream and Drew said he would call me back and he hasn't and that isn't a good sign he said. As Kat ran pass racing down the stairs" Pa did you call it in" she shouted to Manolo who just got off the phone. They all went downstairs " Give her our best we should be there in the next coming hours" Manolo said.**

 **Olly Kissed her goodbye " go make sure our girl is okay" he said , I love you guys Gigi i promise you i am coming back" Kat yelled as her and Santi got into the car. " How bad is Sam be honest with me Olly" Dina said, it really bad we can lose her or the baby or both he answered.**

 **She covered her mouth " why i don't understand" Dina said, when Manolo answered she was shot almost two years in the back. And that shooting made it hard for her to hold the baby to term and she is at this hospital that helps with that Esmerelda and Nena is with her he finishes.**

 **But Kat made a promise to her that she would see her through this just like she saw Kat through her pregnancy Oliver says. " Are you fucking serious why would anyone shoot her this is Sam were talking about" Dina says angrily. Olly looks at his father then back to Dina " It wasn't about Sam it was about the guy she was dating at the time" he says**

 **Rubbing her head in frustration " Please tell me your joking right or tell me they caught the guy who did this to her or the asshole that put her in that situation" she says. Walking over to her " No D i'm not joking i am very serious the guy that shot her is dead. And as far as i know the douche bag that put her is in the hospital with a work related injury Olly says.**

 **" What about the baby" she ask**

 **' I don't know D but Papi and Tio is going to fly out there and see what is what i am on kid duty here. And i trust Kat if she needs me i will be there in a heartbeat Oliver said, Olly she is going to need you especially if it s that bad Dina said.**

 **Twenty minutes later Kat sat on the quietly Santi knew it was the silence before the bomb exploded.**

 **" Sammy is strong she is going to be okay" he said.**

 **' How do you know that Santi my god she chuckles nervously You know something in me told me to stay but niece she needed me and Sammy had Drew' Kat said. He looked at her " Kat you think for one second that Titi and Elle are going to let anything happen to her on their watch" Santiago said.**

 **She shook her head " No i don't Santi but what if " he put his hands up ' don't say it don't ever say it okay don't even think it. You don't live by fear Kat don't start are we all a little bit of afraid for Sammy yeah but we are not given up on her he said. He didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself as she punched the couch.**

 **" I can't lose her Santi i just got her back" Kat said with tears in her eyes that she wiped away trying to compose herself. Santiago reached over and grabbed her hand " I know we all did Kat but it will be okay" he said.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Alan sat there staring at Jason in silence " Alan how is he" his father called to him, he is pretty much the same Dr. McCray said he should be waking up soon. You know i sat here just staring at him and i remember the first time i held him in my arms. He was so small full of life and wonder and so much promise and then that damn accident took it all from him.**

 **And i couldn't give up on him then so how can i give up on him now when his life looks just as daunting as it did then. So when he woke up from that accident it changed him and i am afraid that this one will too he said. Edward took a deep breathe watching his son's heartbreak all over again.**

 **" Well you and Monica have to be strong for him until he is able to take care of himself" Edward said when. Both men sat quietly listening to the monitors beep when Courtney knocked on the door. Which made Alan roll his eyes " How is he doing i hope you don't mind we wanted to see" she said coming in with Michael and Morgan behind her.**

 **That is when the monitors went off " OH MY GOD HIS BODY IS GOING INTO SHOCK" Alan shouted as he jumped into action. Michael and Morgan ran told the nurse what was going on they paged Jason's doctor. When they came back they rushed out the room while the doctors work.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **"So what do you think " Drew said showing her the color pallets he picked for the baby's room. You know since we didn't find out what we are having we could go with gender neutral colors he said. As she looked at the colors see i like this color here but i really like this one here.**

 **And i know what you are trying to do so thank you Sam said with a smile, i don't know what your talking about missy i just wanted to get a leg up on the baby's room he said with a grin. " Yeah uuhmm thank You "she says reaching over and kissing him.**

 **When his phone rings " it's probably my sister oh ask how is Gigi " Sam says, no it's Olly he says answering the phone. Hey man good morning how is everything man " Drew says, ask him if my sister blown her top yet Sam says laughing.**

 **She is good And no she hasn't yet and Gig is fine long story Drew said looking back at Sam. I guess the morning is still young Sam said continuing to laughs. AHHHHH SHITTTT NO NO NO NO DREWW SOMETHING IS WRONG" Sam screamed as Drew dropped the phone.**

 **HELP SOMEONE HELP ME WE NEED HELP just as Esmerelda look at her daughter sending them running inside. Drew stay here i promise I will come get you the woman says. Shaking his head "NO I AM STAYING WITH HER PLEASE" he says**


	100. Chapter 100

**Port Charles**

 **Carly woke up handcuffed to a bed post ' What the hell" she said pulling at her restraints as she looked around. " Hey, Hey, Hey you do you know who i am your going to want to let me go " she yelled. He smirked " i know who your are Mrs. Jacks mother of Michael and Morgan Corinthos and Jossyln Jacks he said.**

 **She sat in shock " Who the hell are you" Carly says, your worse nightmare he answers laughing. YOU ARE DEAD YOU HEAR ME DEAD WHEN SONNY FINDS OUT! she shouted, as he laughs " I doubt it sweetheart but if you think so" he says with a shrug.**

 **He continued to laugh watching her struggle to get free that is when she saw another person watching her. Speaking to the other in Italian as she watched them " The Zaccharas" she whispered. When she heard a woman's voice "Mrs. Jack i hope you enjoy your stay at our little humble abode if you behave maybe we will let you out for good behavior" she said laughing.**

 **That's when she saw them open the cell so she started to kick and scream " you do know no one can hear you right" the woman said never coming out of the shadows. "WHO ARE YOU HUH WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND FACE ME BITCH WHY HIDE HUH" Carly shouted. The woman laughed " In due time Mrs. Jack in due time but eat up we don't want you to die before time" she said leaving.**

 **As a man put the food in front of her "** **vai avanti mangia" he said after losing one hand so she could eat while another held her at gunpoint. But leaving here handcuffed as they left she tried to get lose when they came out the warehouse. He turned and smiled " So what's the plan manita" he says, well Orlando a ransom of course let's see what these assholes will pay for this whore Ramona said.**

* * *

 **They pulled up to the house " Wow do you see this i like it already" Gia said as they park the car. Helping her out the car taking her hand as they walked towards the house " I like the color its subtle its not loud" Cruz said. As they knocked on the door when the realtor opened " hi good afternoon" she said ushering them in.**

 **I know you guys want to get into something soon congratulations she said looking at Gia's stomach. Thank you she answered with a smile" How far along are you if you don't mind me asking As Mrs. Ryan said. Gia smiled " I'm about almost seven months and these little girls are going to need some space she finishes.**

 **Her eyes widened in shock wow " trust me its not easy with multiples i tried and tried for a long time then i had my triplets first then twins so prepare yourself emotionally and mentally. "Wow that is what my uncle said he has a set of twins as well" Cruz answers, is this your first Mrs. Ryan says. Yes it is they said simultaneously, ouch right out the gate huh well good luck she says.**

 **" Well shall we get started this house has 5 bedrooms 4.5 bathrooms. I know you Mr. Rodriguez said you wanted a basement suite it has one 3 bedrooms and a kitchenette Mrs. Ryan.** **'Niceee" he said as she showed them around the rest of the house from top to bottom they were in awe of it Gia smiled.**

 **As she took them outside it has a pool and of course you have the lake this is private area to the houses around the this side of the lake. So what do you guys think " We love it" they said at the same time which made her chuckle.**

 **Okay so let's go inside and hammer out the details she leading them back into the house.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **John Hopkins**

 **As they entered the room " Hey Sam stay with me okay I'm right here" Elle said ," somethings wrong i could feel it Elle Sam said with tears in her eyes. Before whispering "Promise me Elle please " she says Elle look at her and answered"** **no ha terminado Sammy pelea por mi bien" she says. Before Sam screamed in pain, what's happening to here Drew asked we was worried for his family** **. She is going into labor " call in an O.R we need to get this baby out now we the heart rate is dropping " Esmeralda shouted.**

 **" It...It...Its not time yet we need more time" Drew said**

 **' Hey Drew i'm going to need you to calm down trust me and mami okay' Elle said, his heart breaking before him " But its not time" he whispered. She hugged him " I know Drew but i need you to be strong for them please" kissing him on his cheek.**

 **As rushed her out with Drew running behind them as they went to prep for surgery. " Mr. Cain I need you to stay out here our main concern is your wife and child we will let you know a nurse said. Drew stood by the door watching as he whispered " Sam honey I'm here, he said.**

 **' Sammy i'm going to need you to calm down baby we got this okay Ell whispered as she held her hand. As Sam tried to speak but she was overcome with some much pain as they went to delivery the baby.** **"The babies heart rate is dropping let's hurry up please" Esmerelda says.**

 **Drew sat there for he didn't know how long when his mother, sister and brother where there not soon after. Curtis came in with Kat and Santiago behind him " Drew have your heard anything" Kat said as she hugged him. He shook his head no " It to early it was time yet" he whispered all she could do i hug him when all of a sudden.**

 **A Doctor came carrying Elle out of the O.R Santiago hit Curtis who turned around " ELLE" he yelled rushing over to her. " I'm okay she said getting up my friend needs me" she said pulling away from the nurse.**

 **" STOP RIGHT NOW DR. TAVARES YOUR NO HELP TO HER THIS WAY AND I AM SURE YOUR FRIEND WOULDN'T WANT YOU PUTTING YOURSELF OUR YOUR UNBORN CHILD IN JEOPARDY EITHER" Nurse Adams said. With the tears filling in her eyes " i promised her i would be there" Elle said as she started to cry.**

 **All Curtis could do was pull her into his arms where she started to sob even harder, "Elle what's going on with my wife" Drew said. Nothing Mr. Cain there were some complications but i am here to tell you that your son will be out in a few and they will be taking him to INICU.**

 **Your wife on the other hand we are trying to close her up now which she started to seize just as we got him out. Which sent her in to shock which is when she fainted and we have to bring her out here the nurse said. That is when the rolled out the cart with the baby in it everyone stared in awe. When suddenly they heard the machine blaring with another sent of nurse bring in the crash cart Kat looked at Santiago then Drew.**

 **" What the fuck is going on" Kat said looking at the door as the color drained from their faces. Drew go be with your son i got our girl i promise you its going to be okay Kat said with confidence as he hesitated before going with the baby.**

 **Santiago looked at Kat and nodded he knew she would find her strength she always does he hmm and she didn't threaten to kill anyone he thought. Several minutes later Esmerelda came out she had tears in her eyes taking a deep breathe " I'm sorry it...**

* * *

She looked around feeling bright and at peace "where the hell am i " she said looking around, Hey there squirt he said with a big smile with his light grey eyes.

"Chuckie" she said confused as he smiled at her.

That is when it hit her as she gasped " Am i dead" she says

' I don't know are you he says,


	101. Chapter 101

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **John Hopkins Hospital**

 **Elle looked up at her mother and shook her head" No i can't do this " she says and walks away " baby wait" Curtis said as her mother nodded for him to go after her. Kat looked over at her " Ma what happened to my sister" she asked trying to be calm, I'm sorry it took so long it was very complicated. Sam bleed alot during and after we got baby Matthew out and then she started to seize.**

 **As we got that under control the bleeding wouldn't stop in sent her in too shock which caused her heart to stop. We did everything we could was all Esmerelda couldn't get out before Kat cut her off. ARE YOU SAYING MY SISTER IS DEAD? she interjected, cono no Katherine let me explain okay shush now thank you.**

 **Like i was saying we did everything we could to get her back we had to resuscitate her several times to get her there. Right now Sam is in a coma and we don't know how long or when she will come out of it. We have to have a neurosurgeon come look at her to see what her brain activity is like.**

 **But right now she is heavily sedated and i will not lie to any of you we must prepare for the worse and pray for the better Esmerelda finishes. Kat turned and punched the wall besides her once then twice when Santiago grabbed her.**

 **"** **Esta bien detente Kat damn she is going to be okay Sammy is a fighter" he said, Esmerelda stepped forward" he is right you know" she says rubbing her back. But Santi knew better she had a target in mind and he would pray for the guy. Because if he think her shooting him was the point he hand no idea the hell he just invited into his life.**

 **And he knew that there is going to be no one to stop her but her he saw it in her eyes " can i see my sister" she asked. Sure you can when they bring her to her room but I implore all of you to go be see Dre and baby Matthew Esmerelda says. What about you Ma" Kat asked, I need to go check on some stuff I will be there soon she said with a faint smile.**

 **As everyone else walked away Esmerelda walked the other direction away from everyone else. Until she stopped slamming her hand on the wall several times before breaking down in tears. When someone's arms engulfed around her holding her as she cried he never said a word he just held her.**

 **" Mi Corazon Sophie told me what happen are you okay" he said as she looked up and shook her head. After composing herself " I did everything i could for her Manolo she has to wake up some many times we had her near and with us for things to go wrong" Esmerelda said. He hugged her running his hands through her hair" Mi corazon you did what you could now its up to Samantha and i know she will make it through Manolo said.**

 **Pulling back to look in her eyes " because that girl has more heart and resilience then anyone i have ever met entiendes" Manolo said with tears in his eyes taking his wife in his arms. After some time Curtis found her " hey baby girl" he said seeing the hurt in her amber colored eyes broke him as he sat down. 'Sam is alive Elle if you want to know' he said as she over at him.**

 **" She is she okay" Elle asked**

 **' Yeah she is alive she is in a coma but she is alive if you would you have given your mom a littile time you would have known that. So tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of your Elena Curtis says, once she said i'm sorry i just assumed my best friend was gone. And i didn't know what to do with that Curtis she said.**

 **Staring at the sky " you know when we were kids we use to dream about just getting married and old together in the same place. It was because back in the day we use to want to just rock and go to school together and we did have this time. When Cody dropped her off with Ms. Ana Kats mom and he was pulling some con and Sam was sick. So she wasn't useful to him then so he took off and we got do all the things little girls got to do.**

 **The point is when we got married we planned on raising our families together and just getting old together. And that doesn't work if she isn't here i love my best friend she is my other sister we spent so much time apart because someone else doing. I couldn't take it if something happen to her Curtis everything we wanted means nothing Elle says.**

 **As he pulls her into his arms and kisses her on her on top her head " Just have a little faith" he said continuing to hold her. They sat in silence before he spoke putting his hand on her stomach " how is my girls huh" he said with a smile. She sighs " we are okay they checked me out already that is probably why you couldn't find me she says.**

 **" You know your daughter is a freka she out here showing her business" Elle says with a grin as she passed him the new sonogram pictures. Curtis smiled " Oh no we are going change that hey baby girl this is daddy no more showing your goodies okay" he said grinning. Kissing Elle on top her forehead "Sam is going to be okay i promise you will see turn that Dr. brain off and just think of your best friend" Curtis says putting his arm around her.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **They had been trying to get in contact with her all morning when he knocked on her office door entering. " Hey Florio as much as i do enjoy your company i have to get to court in 10 minutes" Alexis says. Suddenly when Sonny came in " Florio what are you doing here" he asked. Which made Alexis roll her eyes " listen pissing contest some other time" she said pushing them both out of her off.**

 **Well i am here to talk to you about this boy our daughter is seeing that i didn't know off Sonny said. Yes that boy is my grandson he is a good young man but i am here for more pressing matters 'Florio said.**

 **"Do you have a kid by her no right so i don't think its more important than what i have to talk to her about " Sonny said.**

 **Florio shook his head " Michael stop being a dick and Ms. Davis i am her to take you to Baltimore Sam had the baby and its not looking good for her she is in a coma right now. But from what my sister tells me is expect the worsen and pray for the best" he says. All the color drained from Alexis face " what... what...what about the baby" she asked.**

 **' He is alive and fighting he has a tough road ahead off him but he is alive' Florio said**

 **" What about my daughter" she asked**

 **He sighed i told you she is in a coma she bleed alot before, during and after they got him out she even flat lined at one point. But my sister couldn't give up on her so they continued to try and revived her Florio said. Well why didn't anyone call me looking at her phone you all did I...I...I...I have to go she says.**

 **When Sonny stepped up " go i will get the girls it gets me time to talk to Kristina about this boy that is your grandson who is dating my daughter" he said. As Alexis called the ADA to handle her case load as her and Florio rushed out, Sonny nodded as he went his way.**

* * *

 _Seriously i can't be dead my baby needs me " Sam said_

 _He looks at her sympathetically " your not dead squirt your in the in between" Chuckie says, as she looked confused. Before speaking " then your how come your here" she asked, good question Sammy but i am here to lead you to where you want to go._

 _That is when she saw an older man playing with a little boy with dark black hair as he ran over hugging Sam. " Dad" she said he smile at her as he picked up the little boy in his arms " hey peanut" Chuck said with a grin. When the little boy started to squirm pointing to the ball as Chuck put him down he had these piercing blue eyes that looked so familiar to her but she couldn't place it._

 _Watching him as he ran away chasing the boy when he stopped and smiled waving at her " see you soon mommy" he said running away. That is when it hit her " he is my son" Sam whispered, " so what's it going to be Sammy" Chuckie said as she start to follow the little boy when he disappeared._

 _" No where did he go" she said looking back at them._

 _' He went to where he needed to be what about you Sammy" Chuckie said_

 _Looking at them with tears in her eyes " But i have to go back to where you guys aren't and that sucks" Sam said. Chuck looked at her " you and your sister were always my daughters tell her we love and we are always with her" he said as they hugged her. Then backing away until they disappeared wiping the tears away from her eyes " I love you guys too Chuck" she says._


	102. Chapter 102

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **John Hopkins hospital**

 **" Hey there Matthew this is daddy mommy is going to be up here soon to see you and she isn't going to be able to get enough of you" Drew said. When Elena came in " how is our boy doing she asked coming into the room, he is good breathing steady what about his mama he answers.**

 **Elle gave him a slight smile " she is alive but in a coma for now but she is breathing but its going to be a hard road ahead for her Drew" she says. He took a deep breathe Elle i need you to be honest with me is she going to die he asked looking at her. Shaking her head " Drew we have now way of knowing what is going to happen but don't worry alright let's just take this one day at a time" she answers.**

 **Drew looked down at his son " he is so small Elle" he says with tears in his eyes, i know he is but he is fighting Drew believe in him" she says. Where is Sam now he asked, she is in the icu but Kat is with her i'm sure my mom had to calm her from starting Armageddon she replies. Which made him smirk i know you wouldn't say anything but what does she have up her sleeve i know Kat enough to know she isn't going tot let what happen with Sam go Drew says.**

 **" I don't know Drew i really don't " Elle says**

 **' Come on Elle we know why this happened they should be safe if he was half as good at protecting people as they all claimed. MY WIFE AND MY SON WOULDN'T BE PAYING THE PRICE FOR A PISS POOR JOB DONE AT PROTECTING HER" he spat angrily. Putting her hand on his shoulder Drew please just focus on Matthew and Sam okay" Elle says kissing him before leaving.**

 **Running into her father " hi Nena" Manolo said pulling his daughter in for a hug , hey papi Elle responds. So how is he doing in there " Manolo asked, he is angry papi he couldn't do anything to protect his wife and his son and it was so far out of his hands. And he don't know what to do with that Papi he is the ultimate protector and he couldn't do anything but watch she says.**

 **Manolo sighs and looks into the glass watching Drew " i will talk to him i already talk to Katherine" he said kissing her on the cheek as she walked away. Kat sat staring at Sam with all the wires and tubes on her " hey peanut i am here just like a promised and i am gonna need you to fight okay" she said with tears in her eyes.**

 **" Kat" Danny called to her from behind as she wiped her tears away " hey Danny what are you doing here she said. As she turned and hugged him " How is Sammy" he asked putting his hands back into his pockets nervously. Even with all the progress he has made in the last two years when scared he still retreated into himself like a child would.**

 **Knowing that " right now she needs alot of sleep right now but she is going to be okay" she answered.**

 **"Don't lie to me Kat i am a grown man" Danny said agitated.**

 **'Hey baby i'm not lying to you Danny i promise she is in a coma right now and we just have to wait until whenever she wakes up' Kat tells him. "Why is this happening Kat i don't understand Sam said she was okay" he asked. Sighing i don't know if Sam told you but she was shot two years ago and where she was shot made it hard for her to carry Matthew to term Kat says.**

 **He stood confused " I don't understand Jason would never let anyone hurt Sam how did this happen" Danny said trying to understand. That is when his face started to get red " i don't know the specifics buddy but i am going to take care of it i promise alright. When he suddenly turned and slammed his fist into the wall several times as she jumped.**

 **Before grabbing his face " Baby i need you to relax okay" Kat said, " BUT HE PROMISED ME THAT HE WOULDN'T LET ANYONE HURT HER HE LIED , HE LIED KAT SO I WOULD GO TO THAT STUPID SCHOOL IN HAWAII he shouted. Just as Florio and Alexis came in as he flipped the table when Florio jumped into help.**

 **'I LEFT MY SISTER AND SHE GOT HURT IT WAS MY JOB I'M HER BIG BROTHER I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER AND I DIDN'T TIO Danny said as he began to cry. Kat stood by trying to keep herself from crying as well Alexis didn't know what compelled her to. But she went and hugged the younger woman whose whole body was tense.**

 **It wasn't until she felt the wetness on her sweater " I fine Ms. Davis i mean gosh i know you like us and all but let's not do that again" Kat said wiping her tears away. Which made Alexis smile she knew she was wearing the young woman down. Kat knelt down in front of Florio and Danny " Hey my sweet boy i am going to make it okay alright" she said as she ran her hand through his dark black hair.**

 **Before kissing him on top his head " Florio take care of my brother and my sister please call me if you need me" Kat said as she got up and leave. When Alexis went to stop her " Katherine don't think of your children and don't do it Sam knows you love her. And she knows you would do anything to protect her but not like this she said hoping to deter her.**

 **" In this world Ms. Davis you go by want people can understand and my kids are safe and loved but my nephew and my sister are fighting for their lives. Do you get it they may not survive, i have just as much as faith in my sister and little Matthew as anyone else but i am a realist. And i know their chances are 60 to 40 percent and if they do survive they are in for a hell of a road she was dead for 2 minutes before they successfully resuscitated her.**

 **Alexis looked on " Katherine listen this isn't the way Florio tell her" she says looking at him as he finally calmed Danny. Looking up " Kat Ms. Davis is right there is another way they will get theirs" he said hoping she understood. " I know Tio but i just need to get some air is all i will be back when i can i have to call my kids and make sure there's is milk for baby A.J.**

 **I may have to fly back to Boston to make sure my little girl has milk Kat finishes as she leaves. Alexis sighs " do you think we got through to her", he looked over at her and nodded i think we did knowing they had other plans.  
**

 **The moment she left the room she braced herself again the wall knowing just how Danny felt she didn't blame him for his anger. When her phone rang " hey babe i was just going to call and check on everything how is my baby girl" she said.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **General hospital**

 **It took some time but they got him back he was resting now Emily was in surgery , Edward went home to change and shower. And both Monica and Alan were called into surgery and Courtney was out of town. When she crept inside and sat there it had been hours after his incident when he opened his eyes all he saw was a shadow of a woman with dark hair.**

 **Whispering " Sam" Jason said**

 **" Nope the grim reaper" she said looking at him coldly confused " Kat what are you doing here did Sam send you" he asked. She smiled but something about it unsettled him "why am i here" Kat said laughing. Not sure of what was going on " where is Sam " he asked, Sam is gone and its your fault Kat answered him as the shock ran through him.**

 **Knowing that look " Kat what happened to Sam" he asked, " You happened to her you arrogant son of a bitch she said as she swung hitting him in the face. Knocking him out before looking over at Orlando who injected the something into his iv with a devious grin displayed across her face.**

 **As she walked over to him " I will be back Sun shine" Kat said kissing him on the cheek before leaving.**

* * *

 **Tavares Lake house**

 **Sitting down and turning on the news smiling when they were talking about all the explosion to Corinthos and Morgan warehouse. You know you do good work but you have to go so they can't look to implicate you in any of this Orlando said. She smiled at him " I know Orlando but i have to handle this personally" she answers.**

 **Kat let me and Mona handle this they won't see us coming you they know and so does the feds. So go home to Olly and the kids mama trust me Mona has plans for him but i understand you want him to see your face before he suffers. But trust me Kat he will pay big time for causing what did he said as Kat got up grabbing her bag then leaving.**


	103. Chapter 103

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **John Hopkins Hospital**

 **Drew sat down rubbing his beard as his mother gave him a cup of coffee when Hayden came in. " How is Matthew doing" she asked sitting down all of a sudden Margaux rushed in. " Hey Drew i came as soon as i heard" she said as Hayden rolled her eyes. When Drew got up " when you heard what exactly Margaux' he said looking at her baffled.**

 **I heard what happen to your wife and your son i'm sorry but you know maybe its for the was all she got out when he cut her off. " Wait a minute your here because you think my wife is dead" he said. Yeah i heard she died giving birth to your child Margaux said ,gasping in disbelief " wow are you serious " he said.**

 **' You come down here thinking my wife is dead why because you think what i would lean on you. Well sorry honey she anit dead and i have more then i enough people here for me that really give a damn Drew said. When all the sudden Hayden slapped her across her face hard " How dare you bring your ass here you cruel bitch" she said.**

 **As Curtis came in the knick of time picking her up and pulling her away " i mean you did want a family remember or was it you just didn't want to carry the child. And you think you could come slither your way in bitch well not while i am breathing Hayden said.**

 **" Me either get gone bitch " Elle said from behind**

 **Trying to save it " look i didn't mean to sound insensitive but i was just coming to show you some support is all. Some one sighed behind her " Twig go bitch before i hit you into next week" Karina said. That is when Emy hit her square in the face " that is bring your ass here thinking you could just come here and take my god sister family Puta" she said spitting on her.**

 **Santiago grabbed her "** **Parada de Emy come on now i get she is an insensitive cunt who thought i would be a good idea. To bring her dumb ass to the hospital where her ex boyfriend wife could have possibly died. With no concern to how he or her family would feel about it" he said.**

 **Looking down at Margaux helping her up " get the fuck out here you insensitive cunt" Santiago said. They watching her scurry away the nerve of that bitch " behave i have to go meet Tio he said saying his goodbyes. Can we not tell Kat about this because i guarantee that bitch will wind on a milk carton**

* * *

 **Four Season Hotel**

 **Manolo sat there staring at his drink as he rotated his neck " do you mind if i joined you honey" the woman said sitting next to him. He looked at her with a raise eyebrow " You can sit anywhere you want Miss" he said looking at his watch. That is when he saw Florio come in and made his way over " i will have whatever this guy is having" he says to the bartender as he sat.**

 **As he sat on the other side looking down at his drink as the bartender placed it in front of him. When he saw Manolo just looking at his " compadre que paso" he asked his brother, who pushed the drink away and rubbed his eyes. " Ayyy Manito i don't know " Manolo said shaking his head, i just bought Alexis here Florio said.**

 **" Ay mi madre how is she" Manolo asked.**

 **Taking a sip of his drink " she is as well as can be in this situation this is her daughter you know " Florio answers. After taking a deep breathe " Esme is worried and you my wife doesn't worry about anything so you know its bad. I mean we knew there were risk in her situation but i guess we weren't prepared enough" he said**

 **Running his hand over his head ' Adios Mio its that bad isn't ,Oh yeah and Danny is here and he is angry at everyone that knew Sam was hurt and no one gave him the whole story Florio says. Yes it is compadre and its a waiting game compadre and we are all holding our breath right now Manolo replies.**

 **" What about Esme" Florio asked**

 **' I set up a spa evening for her hoping it will take away some tension and get her to relax' he responds. As Florio shook his head " this is just crazy you know we should be celebrating little Matthew and Sam should be with him he says. " Look Miss you sat down fine would you back off please your a little to close for my liking CONO" Manolo said.**

 **Florio looked over at the woman then Manolo and nodded with a grin before shaking his head. My gosh "what's the matter honey woman anit your thing" she said to him hoping to get a reaction out of him putting her hands on his arm. When someone removed her hands" No trust me he is all man but he is already spoken for " Esmerelda said pushing her hand away.**

 **As she kissed him " Now you can go try to pick up someone else's husband have a good evening" she continued as she kissed her brother on the cheek. When Santiago came over he looked at the woman who was too close to his uncle strangely. Before shaking his head as he greeted his father , aunt and uncle.**

 **That's when Esmerelda turned around " Your still here fawning over my husband why" she said. Just as Florio whispered something to her she smirked and shook her head " off course listen mamacita you tell Agent McCray nice try** **vámonos caballeros. " I don't know who Agent McCray honey all i seen was an attractive man" the woman said.**

 **Esmerelda shook her head " right don't ever approach my husband again entiendes okay " and with that she walked away. It wasn't until they were gone she whispered " shit" as she looked up at the bartender did you get anything. He shook his head they were talking a girl and a baby something about not making it i dunno he says.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **" So tell me about this boy your seeing" Sonny asked Kristina.**

 **' He is just a boy i met him when we had thanksgiving with Sam and her other family' Krissy answers. Molly you okay " he asked as she sat quietly doing her homework she had been quiet since he picked them up from school.**

 **When Max rushes in with Jax behind him " Boss we got problems the warehouses and the coffee house just explode and Mrs. Jacks is missing she has been for 12 hours at least" he says. As Sonny looked up in shock " Shit what do you mean Carly is missing maybe she is at the hotel" he says.**

 **Jax speaks up " I know she is missing because i got this who did you piss off now Sonny that they would want to take my wife" he says. Shaking his head " nobody business has been quiet since Anthony Zacchara death" he said. " Maybe its karma for all the people she hurt" Molly said from behind them not even looking up from her homework.**

 **" Molly why would you say that" Jax asked**

 **' That's how it works right maybe Carly maybe she deserved it for all that she has done" the girl said with a shrug. Getting down at eye level with his goddaughter " look Molly i know Carly has says so not so nice things about your dad but i don't want you to ever wish bad on her or anyone else alright" Jax said as he hugged her.**

 **She looked up at him " i'm not wishing anything on anyone its probably what happened she hurt people too" Molly said getting up and walking away. Jax looked in shock and disbelief shock he had never seen her be so cold as she was just now. " Look i gave this to the police Mac is looking into i think its best if the boys stay with me and Joss. So it does throw off their schedules Jax says, No with Alexis in Baltimore with Sam my boys are going to stay right here Sonny says,**

 **" Well no offense it seems to me you have other things to worry about like your warehouse exploding" Jax said. " Dad me and Michael can watch Molly and Morgan go ahead " Krissy said as he and Jax left in a hurry.**


	104. Chapter 104

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **DHS safe house**

 **"Yeah Wesley honey its not going to work i could almost respect the man if he wasn't a criminal scumbag that ruined my partners career" agent Soto said.**

 **' What do you mean maybe your only reading it that way'**

 **"No honey i mean he didn't take the bait he didn't even look my direction okay and even when i got to close for his liking he flat out told me to back off. And i even insinuated he wasn't into woman and that is when the wife came and i think she knows more then she leads on she continued.**

 **He rubbed his beard " he is smart he isn't going to do anything with his brother in law right there you have to catch him when he is alone" Wesley says. Sweetheart your not getting it they called my bluff he said and i quote tell agent McCray i said nice try Agent Soto says. Maybe we just make the wife think he cheated early in the relationship produce another son that she should tick her off and cause a divide with in the family.**

 **And that way they won't be so tight knit see once there is a divide you can easily pit one against the other he said. That is cruel but i like it as long as we get them i don't really care she says with a grin. Wesley "smiled i will start interviewing agent that fit the bill and you see who his girlfriend was before his wife" he said.**

 **I would like to nail this guy before the summer time" Agent Soto said as she leaves to do her research.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **General Hospital**

 **His eyes were blurry as he scanned the room " Sam" he whispered.**

 **" Jace your awake oh thank goodness" Emily said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and getting up. Jason was confused " where am i" he asked, your at gh remember you were shot on the docks a two weeks ago she answered. " Where is Sam" he asked, as Emily looked at him confused " what year is it Jace" she asked.**

 **As he looked at her flabbergasted " Sam she was here i saw her" Jason said, that isn't possible Sam is in the hospital in a coma Emily says. " I SAW HER EMILY SHE WAS RIGHT THERE SHE TOLD ME SHE WOULD BE BACK. HOW CAN SHE BE IN A COMA WHEN I SEEN HER RIGHT HERE IN THAT SAME CHAIR" he insisted.**

 **She looked at him with worry in her eye as she called in a nurse and paged Dr. McCray and her parents. " I don't know Jace maybe you dreamt her but the last time i spoke to Nikolas she was in a coma and has been since yesterday morning. When Terence came in followed by both of his parents Monica cover her mouth " your awake " she says.**

 **PCPD**

 **" Hey what are you doing to find my wife" Jax asked**

 **Cruz shook his head " Look Mr. Jacks we are doing everything to find your wife we had guys canvas the Metro Court parking garage. We have forensic checking for prints on that ransom note we interview people who saw and spoke to Mrs. Jacks last he said. When Lucky came in "we checked the surveillance from every angle that shows her getting into her car.**

 **Right now we can all but assume she was taking elsewhere and i am waiting to hear back from the DOT he says. That is when Michael came in " Jax any news on mom " the teenager asked. He sighs " No nothing yet" Jax said running his hand across his face of and this came for you at the house Michael said handing him a manila envelope.**

 **When he shook it " it has something inside it "he says opening it up all he saw was a flash drive. " What the hell" he said, when Lucky came over " this was dropped on your mom's doorstep he asked.**

 **" Yeah i went to the house to pick up a game for me and Morgan and it had Jax's name on it" Michael answered. As Lucky took it from Jax and went over to his computer and put the flash drive in when they opened it up they saw Carly in a cage handcuffed to a bed post. " YOU HAVE 24 HOURS TO PAY ME MY MONEY OR I START CUTTING OFF BODY PARTS FIRST WILL BE HER RING FINGER, THEN AN EAR AND SO FORTH HEED MY WARNING they said.**

 **Before the screen went black " Son of a bitch " Jax shouted, she is still in Port Charles down on front street by the water Cruz said to Lucky. " Then we hit every warehouse in that area" he responds as they got ready. Thanks Michael" he said patting the teen on the shoulder as they left not soon after.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **When Drew walked in he saw Danny just sitting there quietly " where's Kat" he asked sitting down on the other side. He could tell tht Danny had been crying and was angry " how is our girl doing " he asked. " She hasn't moved just laying there how is the baby" Danny asked , He is breathing and its steady Drew answered.**

 **" Are they going to be okay" Danny says**

 **Drew smiled " with Mrs. Esmerelda said they have a difficult road ahead but they should be okay" he said holding Sam's hand. That is when Kat walked in " hey guys " she said with coffee in her hands passing one to Danny then Drew. " I just came from seeing my nephew he is a cutie pie , have you seen him yet Danny" she asked rubbing his head.**

 **" No Sammy needs me" he answers, when Kat looked at him sympathetically and knelt down in front of him. " Hey baby look at him Danny we can't do nothing for Sammy until she wakes up okay. But we owe it to her son to let him know that we are here for him and we love him " Kat says. Danny looks up at her with tears in his eyes " Its my fault i wasn't there and she got hurt i wasn't there to protect her I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE" he said.**

 **Drew shook his head inside he was boiling of all people to blame in the situation it was Danny's fault the least. And it angers Drew that Danny actually thought it was his fault because the pain just continues. That when he spoke " Danny this isn't your fault okay Sam wouldn't want you blaming yourself man he said.**

 **" I'M HERE BIG BROTHER THAT'S WHAT BIG BROTHERS ARE SUPPOSED TO DO THEY ARE SUPPOSE TO SCARE THE BULLIES AWAY" Danny answers. Drew knew from the look in Kat's eyes that she was going to explode and soon. Pulling him up come on we will come back and sit with Sammy but we go see our nephew. And we thank god for that small miracle okay Kat said kissing him on his cheek as he left reluctantly.**

 **Taking a deep breathe " hey honey i just came from being with our boy he needs you Sam i need our family needs you he said wiping the tears from his eyes. Danny is blaming himself for what happen to you, Kat is on the verge of murder and everyone is probably going to assist some how. So we need you to come back to us honey because you are a big part of this family Drew said.**

 **Resting his head on her hand " i wish we would have met first so you would be here smiling and laughing way before any of this would have happened i love you so much Sam" he said. As Margaux came hearing his declaration of love being taken back by it before she was grabbed from behind. Karina held her by her throat " you were told not to come by here again but here you are" she said glaring at her.**

 **As Margaux tried to pull her hands off "yeah you could try I MEAN IT DON'T COME HERE AGAIN OKAY " she said kissing her on the cheek before letting her go. She struggled to catch here breathe " I...I...i... could have you arrested for assault" Margaux stammered out. " You could i could just say you came here antagonizing me come around here trying to kill my cousin" Karina said.**

 **" I didn't do anything " Margaux said**

 **Karina's head jerked up " really than what is this it just fell out your purse hmm i wonder what it does and your were going into Sam's room" she said.**

 **' That, That,That isn't mine you put that there" Margaux replies**

 **" Did i this is a drug it looks like its from this hospital what was it doing in your purse i am a government employee who do you think they will believe" Karina said with a shrug grinning at her. " GO AND DON'T COMEBACK HERE DON'T WORRY YOURSELF ABOUT DREW OR HIS FAMILY GO DAY MS. DAWSON I WILL BE WATCHING' Karina said waving as she left in a hurry.**


	105. Chapter 105

**Port Charles**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **"Did the cops find anything yet and do we have any leads on where or who took Carly" He demand.**

 **' No Boss they just hit alot of warehouse on the pier but it turned up nothing or they moved Carly after they sent the video' Max said. Sonny looks up "wait there is video of her what did it say" he asked. His loyal guard spoke " I don't know what it said boss but our guy said it was put on Carly and Jax's doorstep and Michael found it.**

 **When he left to go get the the other games they wanted" Max finishes, as Sonny rubs his face and shook his head we need to find her and fast. When Michael rushed in " Dad they have a ransom out on mom for 10 million dollars cash or they will start cutting of body parts" he said. Just then the phone rang Sonny picked up " hey Emily now isn't a good time WHAT HE'S AWAKE I AM ON MY WAY" he said hanging up.**

 **Michael you stay here with your younger sibling and cousin please Sonny said making sure he had his gun. " I want to come with you" the teen said, no Michael i am going to see what's going on with Jason i will call you and Max call Bernie and get the money" he says leaving with Max behind on the phone.**

 **As they got in the car " tell Jax we are paying the ransom i don't care Mac they we put a tracking device in the money. What's being done to find i have my guys looking for her we can't even get anything this is too clean** **" Sonny said into the phone.**

* * *

 **They checked every warehouse in the area " This is impossible " Cruz said looking around the last warehouse.**

 **" How so" Lucky asked**

 **' Because of the angle in which the video is taken see here that is on front street she had to be here he answered his partner. As Lucky looked around maybe they moved her before they even sent this video " he says. Shaking his head " this is too neat kidnappings are sloppy unless your a professional this wasn't random. They looked to take Carly we just have to figure out why Cruz said as he and Lucky exited the warehouse.**

 **As Jax paced outside with Jerry at his side " did you find her " he asked, No Jax we're sorry it was a setup if she was here she isn't anymore" Lucky said. Just then Jax phone rang " hello WHO IS THIS AND WHAT DO YOU WANT ! he answered putting it on speaker phone. The voice answered with a laugh " what do we all want money and just so you know that i am serious say puttana" Jax don't give this asshole anything" Carly said.**

 **Before being hit that is when he heard her scream " i get my money or she dies " and with that they hung up. They are in this area we heard the sirens and the helicopters" Lucky said, but chances are Lucky they are watching us right now if they are that close Cruz said. Looking down at his phone again its a text message telling me where to leave the money Jax said.**

* * *

 **With the mask covering her face after punching her she kicked Carly continuously " you know what your problem is. You think your so much better then the rest of us don't you , your so arrogant because i watched you for weeks. And you were known the wiser i sat and ate at your hotel and hand several conversations with you PUTTANA" she said kicking Carly again.**

 **" You bitch uncuff me right now i will take you " Carly said trying to get up, The woman laughs " nice try your like a sneaky little snake just slithering around waiting to bite say good night bitch" she says. As the guy took a needle out his pocket " when i am done with you Mrs. Jacks you will be nothing but a junkie whore" and with that the woman walked away.**

 **All the while Carly tried to fight as they stuck the needle in her arm rendering her unconscious. So you really going to inject her with drugs " he asked, maybe but we need to get alot out of her so if Corinthos or Jerry Jacks makes a move it will fall on them she said with a smile. But boys before you do anything make sure you neuter Jerry Jacks and Sonny Corinthos with Morgan out of the picture he won't know what hit him but good for us.**

 **" She is so sure that it is the Zaccharas that she doesn't even perceive Kat or us by extension a threat. But drugs are not he way but i do like mind control" the woman says as she chuckles. Jerry watches his brother in turmoil " Jax i will be back dear brother' he said as he walks away just then he is hit over the head hard.**

 **The man checks him before sticking the needle in his arm before throwing him over his shoulder and throwing him in he van then cleaning up and drove off.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **" No i can't do this those people are crazy" Margaux said as she stormed inside the house, as Wesley approached her. " Okay relax Candace said you would help as longs as it got your friend away from Tavares's god daughter" he said.**

 **What don't you understand those people are insane this is to much okay i was hit in the face earlier. Then to be almost choked to death in a hospital by a woman three times my size i can't do this you need to find an agent to do this" she says. Okay look all you have to do is get Katherine DiSanto attention that is it we will step in. Karina we can't touch her she is CIA touch her but Emelda Tavares we can have her ass thrown in jail if you want Wesley said.**

 **" I'm sorry i don't think i can do this tell Candace i am sorry" Margaux said as she left, when he stopped her. " Look you friend Drew he is in trouble and he doesn't even know it these people are criminal and those who aren't know and the live off of it. What do you think will happen if Drew was to talk out of turn they would turn on him in a heartbeat and would you want that" he says.**

 **She shook her head " don't do that don't try to manipulate me to do this i can't and i won't die trying either" she said as she walked away. When another agent appeared with a smirk i will talk to her if you want" he said, no she will come to her sense Wesley said. Now are you ready its game time you have to sell this make him believe you once your in there we take them down he continued.**

 **" Okay i got it man i will have that guy eating out of he palm of my hand alright i know how this works' the young agent said leaving.**

 **Four Season Hotel**

 **" Excuse me can you tell me what room Manolo Tavares is in" the young man spoke**

 **The front desk clerk looked up " Hi sir no i can not Mr. Tavares asked not to be bothered" she answered before looking down at her computer. Taking a deep breathe "look ma'am is his my biological father just call the room i really need to speak to him" the young man said.**

 **As the woman looked at him sympathetically " Sorry i would like to help you but i can't give out that information but if you sit an wait i am sure you will see him " she said. A half hour later he came down " Ay mi amor i needed to relax after the day i had" Esmerelda said. That is when the clerk nodded toward the young man as he got up.**

 **" Excuse sir are you Manolo Tavares" he asked**

 **Manolo stopped " who wants to know" he answered staring at the young man, scratching his head " umm me i'm Manolo Gonzalez i think your my biological father" he said. Esmerelda looked up at her husband who shook his head with a grin looking at the young man.**


	106. Chapter 106

**Port Charles**

 **Sonny sat thinking " I think know who took Carly" he said picking up the phone and making a call. Hello Mr. Dela Rosa we need to talk about your nephew's wife yes her. Well one would assume it was her after their altercation a few weeks ago, how is Sam but we need to sit down how soon can you get here because i can't leave i have all the kids he said.**

 **Never knowing that Jax was listening behind him and left just as quickly before leaving to rush to the police station. " i Think i know who too Carly i went to Sonny's house to speak to the boys and i heard him having a conversation. Where he said Carly got into a altercation with someone in a few weeks ago he said.**

 **" Oh yeah i heard of that my aunt Bobbie told me with Sam's sister in Baltimore" Lucky said. As Cruz looked up before grabbing his phone and texting Kat, for what Jax asked as he looked at Lucky in disbelief. " I don't know from what she told my aunt Bobbie is that she thought Sam could help bring Jason out the coma. But what she didn't know is that him and Courtney were kind of dating i don't know the particulars " Lucky said.**

 **Getting up from his desk Sam in the hospital she had the baby yesterday and its not looking good" Cruz says. As Lucky closes his eyes and sighs " how bad is it" he asked as he and Mac turned to Cruz. " Well the little guy is early Sam was due until june but she is in a coma right now. And from what i was told they are waiting visual between her and little Matthew" Cruz replies.**

 **Well i am going to have Baltimore PD pick up Sam's sister Katherine DiSanto- Tavares and see what comes of it meanwhile. Lucky and Cruz your off to Baltimore to sit in on the interrogation don't worry Jax we will check into it Mac said as he left.**

 **Crimson magazine**

 **Maxie's where's your boyfriends place i need to speak to him" Mac said**

 **" Gosh dad not you too " she says annoyed.**

 **' Look Carly is missing i need your boyfriend to tell about the this Katherine DiSanto' he said**

 **Running her hands over her face " Dad i would help you but he isn't here he left yesterday when we got the call about Sam" Maxie says. As Lulu sat stewing in anger " LOOK MY COUSIN IS MISSING HER FAMILY IS WORRIED SICK ABOUT HER AND YOU SIT HERE. ALL NONCHALANT LIKE IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER BUT IT DOES" Lulu spat angrily.**

 **Rolling her eyes " Like i said nobody is thinking about Carly's ass when both Sam and her baby can die. See Lulu that is a fact they are both holding on right now but they are both critical okay. So sorry i don't seem at all worried about Carly being Carly she picks up and runs off all the time Maxie says.**

 **Just as Lulu was about to attack Mac stepped in between the two " bring bitch" Maxie says, as Mac looks at her sternly. Which made her shrugs her arms " Call him Maxie" he said, as she took out her phone to call " Hi my love how is everything"**

 **" Good morning chula everything is okay i'm standing here looking into the room little Matthew is. Maxie its hard he got all these tubes in his little body but he is breathing he says. I know it's hard for you hun but Sam needs you to show him the love because she can't right now Maxie says.**

 **When Mac took the phone " K.K where was Sam's sister in all this " he asked taking it off speaker phone. Has she left are you sure okay nothing don't worry about it i just needed to know here is Maxie he said giving her the phone back. " Yeah i am at work i will call you back okay bye she said blowing a kiss on the phone as she hung up.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **John Hopkins Hospital**

 **Kat sat watching Sam as Danny sat in the other chair highly alert " Katherine DiSanto" a man said entering the room. " Yeah who wants to know" she said before she knew it Danny had grabbed him by the throat as he struggled to reach his gun. " NOBODY WILL EVER HURT MY SISTERS AGAIN YOU HEAR ME" Danny said choking the man.**

 **" Hey , Hey Danny baby let him go i'm okay look Kat said, when Jordan entered pulling her gun. Kat sprung into action " he isn't going hurt anybody Danny baby looking me okay let him go he is a police man" she said. As Danny let him " Kkkat i'm sorry i thought he was going to hurt you" he stammered out as the tears came into his eyes.**

 **Danny backed up before sliding to the floor putting his feet in his chest and rocking back and forth. Kat looked at Jordan "he isn't a threat okay he has fragile x syndrome so you can put your gun" she said. While Jordan look at her partner " You okay " she asked, as he shook his head yes as he tried to catch his breathe.**

 **" Look its a difficult time for him alright now i know your not here to wish my sister a speedy recovery. So why are you here anyway Kat asked looking between the officers, we need you to come down to the station for questions Jordan spoke. Kat looked at her in disbelief " for what i haven't done anything" she said, well the woman you had an altercation with a few weeks ago here is missing the other detective said.**

 **Shaking her head " Officers look i haven't seen the bitch since that day and i have alot of my own shit going on in my family to worry about her ass" Kat answered. Well we still need to talk to you at the station to have this talk Jordan said, Just as Oliver came in hey honey what's going on" he asked.**

 **" The police want to have a chat about that bobble head with the big mouth" Kat said, Olly looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Kat rolled her eyes " the bitch is supposedly missing or some shit" she responds as she kissed her daughter. Just then Elena walked in with Tristan " What the fuck is going on" she asked,** **no te preocupes volveré Kat said with a wink as she kissed her son began to leave. That is when Dina came in Kat i am going with you with this bitch involved i don't trust that she won't try to jam you up she said looking at Jordan.**

 **Who rolled her eyes " Shall we detectives" Dina said looking at back at Elle and winked at her. " Tris titi 's got this baby okay don't worry and with that they left Dina was already warned about Cruz begin there so not to blow his cover.**

 **Four Season Hotel**

 **Esmerelda Looked up at her husband then at the young man when Manolo said " whose your mother" he asked.**

 **" Maria Gonzalez" the young man answered**

 **' Light skin maria or the morenita' Manolo said when Santiago and Florio came over " what's going on" Florio asked. Oh Florio this young man claims i am his bio daddy" Manolo said laughing. That is when Florio began laughing as well " whose his Mother" he asked, he says Maria Gonzalez " Manolo answered.**

 **Florio looked at him " which one we knew alot of Maria Gonzalez back in the day" he said, he was just getting ready to say Manolo says. "Yes we are waiting "Esmerelda said looking at the young man, umm light skin Maria he answered. Which made Manolo smile " sorry kid i'm not your dad because i never slept with Maria at all she wouldn't even let me see it.**

 **So as far as me having sex with her was a no Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars nothing so i can't be your father and she dumped after my brother died Manolo said laughing. As Santiago stood laughing " Really Tio monopoly" he said shaking his head as they began to leave.**

 **Wow that is the kind of guy you are and she spoke real highly of you but now your going to act like you never was with her really. I guess you want to try to hide it from your wife but you can take a DNA test if you want but my mother has no reason to lie on her deathbed" the young man said trying to salvage it.**

 **Manolo smirked " Look i would never ever lie to my wife she was my saving grace literally and i love her i have never looked at another woman. I don't even entertain these broads because i would never disrespect this woman or my children so nice try agent whatever the fuck your name is** **vamonos"he said leaving.**

 **When Esmerelda stopped him and whispered something to him" ¿en serio bien lo que quieras mami" Manolo said as she whispered again before winking at him. So she will do your DNA test at the hospital she is working at here so we all get our answers he said As Florio caught on to what was going on and just went along with it.**


	107. Chapter 107

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Police department**

 **Jax waited pacing for the police to bring her in when he saw them walk in with her storming over to her. " WHERE THE HELL IS MY WIFE I KNOW YOUR WERE IN PRISON BEFORE WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER HUH. IS THIS SOME CON TO GET MONEY YOU WANT SEE A DIME FROM ME" ranted. As Lucky and Cruz stepped in pushing him back " Jax stop alright this isn't going to help" Lucky spoke.**

 **Kat just smirked " back up pretty boy my hands don't discriminate" she said shaking her head. Cruz knew that in her head she had already thought just how she could take Jax down without even doing any major damage. Dina looked " so much for innocent until proven guilty i see" she said turning to look at Jordan and Detective White.**

 **" This way Ms DiSanto-Tavares " Detective White said leading her into the interrogation room, yeah we need to hurry this up i have to get back to the hospital Kat said. " Mr. Jacks stay here please"Cruz said patting on the back as Lucky entered the interrogation room.**

 **"Okay we will start by do you know Mrs. Jack " Detective White ask**

 **' I don't know her personally i know of her loud mouth hag' Kat answered, he shook his head " okay is it true that you and Mrs. Jacks got into an altercation at John Hopkins hospital. Where your brother in law Andrew Cain had her arrested violating the restraining order he says.**

 **"Yes" she answers**

 **" How come" he asked**

 **'Because the bitch wanted to put my sister and my nephew in jeopardy to save her best friend. With no a care to what was going on with her never mind that she is in the hospital with a pre-existing condition. So she tried to steam roll through me and i wasn't going to let these people hurt my sisters chance at having her child. To her it was oh Jason needs Sam and she has to be there for him because that is the only thing important' Kat says.**

 **That is when Lucky spoke " And i bet that made you mad huh that the nerve of her so much so you kidnap her" he said. Which made Kat laugh " No i beat her ass that day it was over" she responds shaking her head.**

 **" Where were you 48 hours ago Ms. DiSanto" Detective White asked, Hmm 48 hours i was here in Baltimore i left around 6 that evening to catch a plane back to Boston" she answers. As he and Lucky look at each other " Why is that Ms. DiSanto" they both spoke, Because my niece ran away from home in Chicago and landed on my doorstep she answers.**

 **Hmm " do you have any proof to that Katherine " Jordan said it was her first time speaking the whole time. Kat smiled " Yeah her mother is right here" she said pointing to Dina who stepped up. Dina Warren and you can call Chicago pd in which my husband works for and called in a favor to find his daughter" she said stretching her hand out.**

 **'Please continue Ms. DiSanto" Lucky said**

 **" Alright we left we got home around 9:30 ish i went i talked to my niece but i was exhausted lugging two kids around so i told her we would talk in the morning. I got up that morning i went straight to talk to her that is when her parents came and i got the call about Sam. So i got back on a plane here and it's where i have been since back and forth from my sisters room to INICU Kat says.**

 **Can anyone attest to that" Detective White asked**

 **Shaking her head the countless hospital staff that saw me" she answers.**

 **" Did you leave at anytime" he said**

 **She looked at him indifferent' your going to have to be more specific" Kat says looking at him as Dina chuckled to herself. The detective shook his head " cute real cute real but did you leave the state of Maryland " he said. Shaking her head " no did not leave the state i did go outside and scream and kick the garbage can then Santiago came after me" she says.**

 **"Why is that Katherine" Jordan said**

 **' Because i was angry my sisters in a coma she could die my nephew is fighting for his life and my brother Danny blames himself for what put Sam in that hospital bed. That is when Lucky felt bad for Danny " And then what happened" he asked, Me and Santi talked a while before going back in where you found me she finishes. It had piqued Detectives White curiosity " Why would your brother blame himself did he send her in to early labor" he says.**

 **As Lucky looked at Kat and shook his head " Am i missing something Detective Spencer" Detective White asked. No she answered all of our questions about Carly Jacks kidnapping Lucky answers, i think whatever happened to Ms. DiSanto's sister could have lead her to snap he said.**

 **Try to calm himself " Look Sam McCall was shot two years ago and she almost died. And she was shot by the same man who put me in a wheelchair and its probably why Danny feels like he should have been there to protect his baby sister Lucky said annoyed. Wow umm i'm sorry i thought it was something the victim did i apologize no further question Detective White said.**

 **" Yea well have i nice day i hope you find the bitch or not i don't really give shit" Kat said as she got up and left. Cruz grabbed Jax " So that is it you're going to just let her go i don't trust anything Sonny says but he thinks she has her for a reason" Jax argued. " Damn Kat you didn't let me have any fun " Dina said getting into Elena's car, maybe next time darling Kat said with a shrug as they went back to the hospital.**

 **John Hopkins Hospital**

 **" So how did you know were to find me" Manolo asked looking at the young man, the young man scratched his head umm. I was kind of following you when he left Boston to come here he said Hmmmm really because i never saw you following he said. As Manolo shook his head " So your mother told you about me huh what did she tell you" Manolo asked.**

 **She said you were devoted to family what i don't understand is how could you live her pregnant with your child. And what was it about her that my mother didn't have he said, Manolo laughed and shook his head. " First off back her is my wife the love of my life she has a name her name is Esmerelda you won't ever disrespect her.**

 **And second Maria dumped me when i was going through a rough time with the death of my brother the only family i thought i had left at that time here. Your mother knew that but my suffering was a problem for her i was a 16 year old boy who just lost everything. When i met Esmerelda her and her family helped get myself back together.**

 **That is when i fell in love with her she saw me at my worst and she has seen me through everything else. And she didn't buckle under life's pressure she was strong and steadfast when you meet a woman like that she is a gift to be cherished Manolo said passionately. Just then Olly walked over " what's going on Daddy O" he said sitting next to his father, nothing much here " how is Samantha" he asked.**

 **Olly rubbed his face " the same and i know its only been a day but i hope she wake up soon Danny is up there and he's going to snap Papi" he says. Manolo shook his head " ayyy mi madre who is with him right now" he replies. Right Elle is with him because Tio has to go having a meeting with with Michael in New York Olly said.**

 **" I heard your uncle told me about what is going on" Manolo answered, yeah so fun times Olly says as he mom walked over kissing him on the cheek. " Mijo como esta mi amor" Esmerelda says, i am well mami you know your boy he answered.**

 **That is when he noticed the other man " Whose this guy" Olly said looking at him indecisively. When K.K walked " Oh that is Tio's maybe baby but Tio said he didn't pass go or collect two hundred dollars" he says kissing his aunt. Olly Chuckled " so then it maybe my ass" he says laughing , para** **Me escuchas Esmerelda says to Olly and K.K while they laughed.**

 **When Drew made his way over " Hey ma i am going to go take a shower change my clothes call me if she wakes up" he says. She rubbed his back " i will my boy but faith Samantha is stronger then this i assure you that alright" Esmerelda said. Cupping his face " Andrew Cain you listen to me i know your tired but all of us are here when you don't have the strength okay she says.**

 **As Drew looked down " i just tired and i need her to wake up i need her to live and be okay" he said getting emotional. I know you do we all do Andrew but go get cleaned up your mother should be there with Sam so she is in good hands Esmerelda said kissing on his forehead as he left.**


	108. Chapter 108

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Just as Drew was leaving Kat was coming in " hey honey where are you going " she said with a grin. He looked at her " Kat what did you do" Drew asked, handing him the bag i figured you would need a changed of clothes to shower and get refreshed" she said. Smiling at her " thanks Kat your a lifesaver you know that, yeah well you can go back upstairs and Elle will show you were you could shower Kat says.**

 **He smiled as they walked back inside the hospital together and made there way over to the rest of the family. That is when Kat noticed the young man she looked around " Who the fuck is this guy" she says as she kisses Olly. As Olly and K.K began to laugh. Esmerelda shook her head in his laughter K.I speaks" this is Tio maybe baby" he says.**

 **Manolo Gonzalez he said stretching his hand out when she just looked at him then his hand then to Manolo. In italian she looked at him "get the fuck out you shit me right " Kat says, no joke Katarina but trust me its bullshit responding in italian as well. Ahh agent fucktard but isn't she on modified duty for her last bullshit she says, yes she is but i think someone is doing this for you.**

 **Mr. Gonzalez looked between him and Kat " Ummm you do know that is rude to speak another language in front of someone who doesn't understand he says. Kat looked at Olly who shrugged " And if i wanted you know i would have said it in english and since you think its so rude. I don't fucking buy i think it is bullshit Kat says staring him dead in his face, nodding his head and looked at Olly.**

 **I guess you just let your old lady talk out of line to people he says, Olly laughs " my old lady has no restrictions she says what she wants and when she wants he says. Kat smirked " tell this bitch my hands don't discriminate and i will knock him right on his ass" she say bumping him as she walked away.**

 **Drew shook his head and walked away, Manolo laughed " that is Katherine and she will knock you on your ass make no mistake about it" he said getting up and walked away. "Well Mr. Gonzalez i will call you when the DNA test is in where are you staying by the way" Esmerelda said laughing at Kat's antics.**

 **" Oh a friend of mines from college lives here oh before i forget here's my number so you can call me " he answers**

 **As she shakes her head " okay well then i will be in touch then well if you don't mind i have to go check on a patient" she says with a smile. Olly looked at him " don't ever disrespect my wife she is allowed to speak her mind this is her family SO CALLED BROTHER"he said bumping him as he walked away with K.K behind him.**

 **After leaving he got into the van that was parked outside " she is going to be a problem with me getting close to him. Isn't she on parole or something she shouldn't be allowed to come and go like she pleases" Javier says. " She mysteriously only a year of parole so i guess we are going to have to keep her busy fighting for her freedom.**

 **I need someone to piss her off beyond measure because her first instinct is to fight back and she has a bad temper so this should be easy to get her out your way Wesley said. As Javier looked through her file " this is unbelievable there had to be a payoff because she wasn't even a model prisoner" he said.**

 **Manolo stood outside the room before going inside " Hey there Matthew this is abuelo you have alot of people who love you. We need you to fight mi nieto i know you have it in so does your mommy and your daddy papa Manolo said. When he saw the baby kick his foot out " there go i love you okay little guy i can't wait to you get stronger so i can hold you he continued.**

 **" I didn't know you were a softy " Alexis said with a smile**

 **' Hey don't go telling any one i need my machismo challenged " he answer with a grin**

 **She laughed " How is our little guy doing" she asked, he sighs " he is steady but the little guy has fight in him Manolo answers as they watched the baby.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Florio walked in to Sonny's house with Santiago and Hiro behind " Corinthos make it fast and quick the boys and want to be close just in case we are needed. And i heard about the warehouse i am sorry to hear that " he says. As Sonny shook his hand " Thank you Well i want to cut straight to the chase does Junior wife has my children's mother" he asked flat out.**

 **When Florio spoke " No Katherine doesn't have Caroline she was in Baltimore when she went missing with Sam. And there are several doctors and nurse that could attest to that and she only left the hospital with her son to go back to Elena's house to speak to him in private. Then she was called about her niece who left her home in Chicago and ended up in Boston.**

 **Which she then left to fly to back home to Boston to deal with that situation and then the following morning back to Baltimore. There is no in between so Katherine may not like her to her the situation was over with weeks ago. And think Corinthos why would she kidnapped Mrs. Jacks i mean for what reason if you beat a person what need for everything else' he finished.**

 **Sonny rubbed his face " you do have a point but she feels away about Carly asking for Sam to help Jason wake up" he says. Michael listen Kat isn't a lurk in the shadows kind of person she is in your face to your face alright.**

 **Plus the situation was over its a non issue Corinthos i get you want to find your children's mother but its not us and your barking up the wrong tree" Florio said. Unbeknownst Michael was listening before going back upstairs and picking up his phone " Hey i we need to meet' he said.**

 **" Look Florio i am sorry i just needed to make sure how is Sam and the baby doing by the way" Sonny asked. No change in Samantha right now and everyone is on edge and little Matthew is holding strong but he has a fight ahead of him it's a tough situation Florio answered.**

 **Shaking his head" how is Alexis holding up I know this isn't easy for her with Ric dying a few months ago" Sonny says. " She is holding up as well as can be expected like I said it is a tough situation Florio responds.**

 **Metro Court**

 **Checking his breathe before stepping off the elevator that is when he saw her she was sitting by the bar. He smirked not knowing he was being watched " Manita he comes your side project" Orlando whispered. As Ramona smirked " No worries brother I smelt his horrible cologne from the lobby" she says as he made his way over.**

 **Just as she hung up her phone where she pretended to to have a conversation as she kept an eye on Jax. Who had been livid since coming back from Baltimore not knowing Sonny set up to give them the money.**

 **" Hey Ramona who you talking to" he asked as approached her at the bar, " oh hello Terence how are you I was speaking to my brother" she replies. With a smirk shall we he said leading her to the table just as Johnny and Emelda came into the restaurant.**

 **When Johnny saw Ramona his eyes widened just as he was about to speak Emy cut him off. " Don't say it John I know no let's eat" as he smirked at her " have I ever told you that you're an evil genius he said. As she shook her head and laughed as they were seated not to far from them.**

 **General Hospital**

 **After his meeting he went to the hospital to check on Jason " how are you man" Sonny asked as he came in. Jason shrugged " fine tell me about what is going on with Carly's disappearance and why didn't you tell me before when I woke up" he said.**

 **You had just woke up Jason and I didn't want to put that on you with everything your going through. Right I am going to wire them the money and set them up to see who we are dealing with Sonny says.**

 **"Do we know who shot me they tried to paralyze me Sonny I need to know! Jason says.**

 **Sonny sighs " No we don't know but we do know you were hit with military grade bullets but we don't know who sells them or uses them. But I have Stan on it but what happened to you , Carly and what happened at our business it's not a coincidence he says.**

 **" Is it the Zacchara's " Jason asked**

 **'Trevor tried to make a power move but our guys shut him down hard. But from what I'm hearing Anthony's daughter is supposed to be coming to town. And I think she is taking control of the family business " Sonny says**

 **Shaking his head " we got to get on this Sonny they tried to kill and paralyze me and I won't to handle this personally Jason says angrily.**

 **Neither men knew it they were being watched as the person smirked from behind their computer screen. " Oh you have no idea what's coming your way Morgan" she says laughing as she closed down the computer.**


	109. Chapter 109

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey Mona thanks for coming are you guys all set" Kat says as she kissed the girl on the cheek. Ramona looked at her and smiled " Any time Kat you know we go way back " she says._

 _'Okay do you guys have everything set' Kat replies_

 _She smiles everything will go according to plan i had Rolando watching her every move i put a associate of mine to be her new assistant Ramona says. Shaking her head " alright cause when everything that goes down all eyes is going to be on the hot head. And they are not going to be watching anyone else the will be zoned in on me Kat responds with a smirk._

 _" I see your reputation proceeds Kat so what's your next move" Ramona asked_

 _Kat smiles its what i always plan to do put Morgan in a fucking wheelchair for the rest of his miserable existence. Just how he knows how Sammy feels she finishes. So why didn't you just shoot him in the back when you did Kat Ramona asked. Kat smiles because when i do i want to look him in the eyes and know it was me she says._

 _Shaking her head " how is our wayward little sister doing Ramona says, chuckling no longer wayward she is back with her family where she belongs Kat answers. Sighing she is holding up right now but we all know how its going and we are trying to remain positive and hoping she can hold that baby in until she is like 6 months._

 _At least that would give him a fighting chance you know its just a waiting game you know and i hate that i couldn't protect her she says. " Kat your were in prison there was nothing you could do but that cock sucker will pay now i must go. Emy called me she needs to get this guy off her back she says as Kat looks at her strange._

 _Shrugging " some guy Terence McCray" Ramona continued, as Kat smirk " well don't keep her waiting and please break this one he is a bit of a dick she finishes as they hug goodbye._

 **Kat smirked " You know it worked like a charm right and i stayed calm so say it" she said looking between Oliver and his father. Who just had to shake their head " Okay Katherine you were right and i will never doubt you again are you happy now " Manolo said as Olly chuckled.**

 **" I always had faith in you mama you have climbed the mountain Kat tell me what you see" Olly replies. She shoves him lightly " i think things are looking up from here you know what i feel like my dad you know that looked he would get when he owned somebody's ass" she says with a devious grin.**

 **Olly laughs " Big Chuck was a mean son of a bitch he looked scary" he said remembering his father in Law. Manolo spoke " I had to admit i had my doubts because your quick to reacted but i am very proud of you Kat" he says. " Hey just cause i'm a hot head don't mean i am a dumb ass and thank you Pa" she replies.**

 **When Esmerelda came out the room " so how is Sammy doing" they all ask gathering around her. " Well she is still in a coma i wouldn't worry it will be a few days but i have high hopes for her. She has alot of brain activity so that is good thing so we will wait i know its only been almost two days.**

 **But lets be patient before anyone does anything drastic entiendes he said looking at Kat and Karina who shrugged. " I can't make any promises Titi" Karina said as everyone else laughed.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **It had been a little over a week since Carly had been taken and since Sam had been in a coma. Everyone had been restless Jax was sure that it was Kat who took her and Sonny assumed it was Trevor. So he had been going back and forth with the Zacchara's when he tried to kidnap Johhny. And the only reason they didn't snatch him in time was because he was with Emy.**

 **Mac and Jax had caught on that Sonny was going to pay the ransom so they had him arrested to stop him. Which infuriated him because he thought Jax was dragging his legs to actually to do something to find Carly. " Look Sonny i have a PI following Sam sister she and her husband Manolo Tavares Jr. have just left the hospital.**

 **I am also tracking all her calls and text messages its nothing out of the ordinary so far but she is a violent criminal. And i am not giving her a dime and neither are you he said, she doesn't have Carly and your wasting your time and money. Why don't we just pay the damn ransom and get her back.**

 **And let that smug bitch get away with what she did Jax says, you heard something you shouldn't have and honed in one person Sonny argues. How sure are you that Kat Tavares didn't take her Sonny are you willing to bet her life on that Mac asked. Who sighs " Look do what you want but i will do what have to so she could come home to my children Sonny said as he walked off.**

 **Jax and Mac looked at each other " Do you think he is going to give them the money" Jax asked. Mac shook his head " i hope he doesn't because we will not get Carly back" he said as they watched him. When he got into his car " Stan did you send the money good DAMN IT did you find anything about who took her" Sonny said into the phone.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Carly was beaten and battered she knew it was a woman but she could never see a face rolling over. She realized she wasn't handcuffed and the door was open and the guy had his back turned. That is when she made her move Jumping on his back trying to take off his mask.**

 **When she heard another man coming he threw her on the floor as the went for her she kicked him . Before getting to her feet and ran for her life when she opened the door and ran. He got back off the floor laughing " the eagle has left the building Ramy your up" Rolando said still laughing.**

 **Mateo shook his head " Hey manito its a little gift from Kat blow the building" he said i got the gasolina all over. So trust me what happened here she will never forget it " Rolando said as they set the building on fire as they left. Watching it burn to the ground as Carly ran as fast as she could when she ran into a woman.**

 **Who just smile to herself " Look Miss help me my name is Carly Corinthos Jacks please i need help" she said panicked.**

 **" Whoa okay, okay relax i'm going to take you tot he hospital" Ramona said , shaking her head " NO I JUST WANT TO SEE MY KIDS" Carly said. Miss you have bruise all over i can't in my right mind just not get you checked out so lets get you out of here she replied. Taking Carly to her car " Do you need to call someone " Ramona said handing her the phone.**

 **As she lead Carly to the hospital " CARLY" Bobbie yelled running to her daughter and hugging her. " Oh baby we missed you what happened to you my girl" she said rubbing Carly's face. Helping her daughter to a cubicle " Excuse thank you for the help" Carly said turning to Ramona. Who just shook her head " Miss i don't know who you are but don't go anywhere the cops are going to need your statement" Bobbie said.**

 **" Yeah sure" Ramona said as nobody noticed the dancing smirk on her face, When Bobbie called over Dr. McCray. " Ramona are you okay are you hurt" he said looking her over, I'm fine i just helped this woman and brought her here. " Dr. McCray here please Bobbie said, okay i have a patient i will see you and with that he left.**

 **Looking up she sees her brother pushing Jason in his wheelchair winking at him " whispering into her earbud Mateo, Lando its go time. And Caballeros don't do any real damage leave the carcass for our friend to finish it and destoy she said. When she saw the police come in and talk to Bobbie who pointed at her in her head she said " showtime"**

 **After speaking to the police she knocked on the door " Hello Mrs. Jacks i'm leaving man i told them what i could so i am going to leave now i hope they find who did this to you Ramona said. Before leaving she whispered something in arabic that is when Carly started screaming pulling at her ivy bag.**

 **When Bobbie and Jax ran inside" Carly honey what is wrong" as she sat in the corner chanting something in arabic. " What happen to her" Bobbie asked, I...I...I...I... don't know i came to tell her i was leaving that i hope she was ok and that they find who did this" Ramona answered in shock.**

 **As they looked on in shock when Jax approached her " Carly sweetheart it me" he said as she hissed at him. Chanting the same saying in arabic over and over again Bobbie and Jax both looked on confused. " I'm sorry about this she seemed fine when i was talking to her" Bobbie said to Ramona.**

 **" Its not a problem i was just wanted to see if she was okay" Ramona answered, i understand and thank you for helping her Nurse Spencer said as the younger woman shook her head and left. When she left the building with the biggest smile on her face " the eagle won't be a problem. Gosh i love mind control she says before driving away.**

 **The Orderly that was pushing Jason was hit from behind as they took off with Jason.**


	110. Chapter 110

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **" Hey Drew" Elle said hoping he wouldn't be upset when she did give him this taking a deep breathe. Looking up at her " Hey Elle what's up any news on Sam right now i know i just left there but things happen on a dime right" he said. Moving her bangs from her face " Yeah anything can happen, Drew listen what i am about to give you it might make you mad.**

 **But it wasn't done with malicious intent she just wanted your child to know what she look like what she sound like she said. As Drew stood confused " Elle what are you talking about" he asked. When she handed him a powdered blue box with a big white ribbon " What is this " Drew asked as his hands shake.**

 **Passing it back to her " No Elle" he said shaking his head backing away, " Drew listen to me its been a week and her scans are normal but she isn't waking up. And as much as it pains me to give this to you and that my best friend may not wake up again. But i owe it to her to make her wishes known you have to take this please this is for you just as much as it is for him Elena said with tears in her eyes.**

 **"No Elle i can't take that then that means i have to accept she might not wake up again an...and i'm not ready to let her go just yet. All the dreams we had of raising our child together my son will never know her touch he will know her through pictures and video" Drew said trying to keep his tears at bay . I know but we are not giving up on her Drew we need him to hear her voice it may just help him improve more Elle says.**

 **Taking a deep breathe he took the box and opening the lid it was filled with pictures of them together. Elle took out a recording and played it for baby Matthew that is when they saw he start to responds to Sam's voice. " How did you know he would respond" Drew asked, well while you were at work most times she would just sit in that bed and talk to him about everything and anything all the time Elena answers.**

 **Want to change him she says washing her hands and he did the same thing while they left the recording playing. After changing Matthew both Drew and Elle came out the room he laid his head on the glass. " I can't lose her Elle we still have the rest of our lives together and now that son of a bitch is awake and back to business as usual " Drew said**

 **"Don't be so sure he is still in the hospital he can't go anywhere just yet" she says**

 **Shaking his head " it doesn't matter Elle he is going to keep doing whatever it was he does and nothing changes unless he has some back injury it means nothing to that guy. Sam suffered all the consequences not him he can still have kids he says. When the elevator opened and their eyes locked his heart stop " Sam" he whispered as she shook her head.**

 **After Drew had left to check on baby Matthew Kat sat there just staring at her kid sister. " You know i remember the first time I held you that is when Dad wasn't a complete douche bag. I was about 5 or 6 maybe and he said Katie this is your baby sister.**

 **I remember being in such amazement you know Danny is right behind me. He smiled and ran his hand through my hair and I was like I'm going to protect her and teach her how to ride a skateboard and throw a left hook she said with a chuckle.**

 **And of course Evelyn rolled her eyes my mother was always to nice to people. That's why I guess I blow my top alot because I just can't stay quiet she never spoke up. For herself and people took advantage of her kindness and her generosity.**

 **That is why Big Chuck always snapped on Cody because that no good son of a bitch would always use her. Be in and out of my life early on that's why very few people understand me but you did. You always looked up to me and i was a horrible role model yeah fucked with some real loser.**

 **Is there a reason your here peeking in my sister's room Manny's fake son Kat said turning around. I was looking for Mrs. Tavares she said my results are in Manolo Gonzalez said.**

 **" Rightttt as you can see Ma an'it in here so you can fucking go and mind your own fucking business" she says. ' Seriously what's your problem" he asked, which made her laugh I am distrusting by default she says.**

 **My motto is if I don't fuck with you and I don't know you it's not personal now you can go she said turning back to Sam. Hearing him as he left running her hands through her hair" you must be losing your touch because he has fed written all over him" someone said whispering.**

 **Looking up and smiled " hey peanut how you feeling" Kat said, I don't know tell me the truth how is baby Sam said with tears starting to form in her eyes. He is okay a little on the small side but he is fighting Kat said, HE it's a boy I have a son Sam said.**

 **Kat smiled "you got a little boy Matthew Liam Cain you did good mama minus flat lining after you did okay" she answered. As she got up and offered Sam water just then Karina came " oh well look who decided to wake up " she says looking back.**

 **" TiTi, Titi** **ella está despierta" she says as Esmerelda rushed forward into the room and smiled. Hi mi amor how are you feeling ' she asked going into doctor mode, like someone ran me over with a truck Sam says with a smile. Esmerelda shook her head " well i am glad you can keep up your wits about you Samantha" she says as she begins to check her.**

 **As Kat and Karina stepped out " i guess i should call my dad's lady friend Ms. Davis" Karina said with a smirk. While Kat looked at her in disgust " her husband just died i doubt Tio would move that damn fast" she said. Making Karina laugh " i know he wouldn't you should she their faces when i say it to them its is the funniest thing ever she says.**

 **" No answers so i will text her and leave a message for her she is probably in court" she mused out loud. When they saw him coming his way " you know the first thing Sammy said to me when she woke up this asshole has fed written all over hm" Kat said. Karina laughed " damn she is good we all know that but she is out of the loop" she says.**

 **Just then he came over " look i couldn't find her did any of you see her" Mr. Gonzalez says looking between the two woman. That is when Esmerelda came out of Sam's room " you made it just in time we will just wait for my husband to get here. And you two ladies can go inside and help Sam so she can go and see her son she says. While the orderly gave them the wheel chair Kat took it and went to entered the room.**

 **Both women rolling their eyes at him and going around him " rough crowd " he said, Esmerelda chuckled you will learn that the woman in this family are very critical. Well is Junior's wife always such a was all he got out when Olly stood next to him. " Please say it so i can hit you so hard your soul will leave your body i already told never to disrespect my wife" he said.**

 **"Junior i am sure he would do no such thing in front of me right Mr. Gonzalez" Esmerelda said turning to him keeping her hand on her sons chest. " I was just asking why she is so nast to i was just looking your mother" he answered. Okay now that we are understood myself and my husband are the only ones to call him Junior you and everyone can call him Oliver she says to Mr. Gonzalez.**

 **Just as they were bringing Sam out " Oh shit look who has risen glad your awake kiddo" Olly said bending down to hug her. " Next time a little warning your brother and sister are raging lunatics" he whispered. Junior go with them make sure they are okay i know Andrew will be happy to see she is awake Esmerelda said as he went with them.**

 **As they left Manolo came over kissing his wife " so let's get this show on the road shall we' he said looking at Manolo Gonzalez. Who stood with a smug smile not knowing just what he was getting himself into.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **General Hospital**

 **Emily and Terence found the orderly on the floor unconscious and Jason nowhere to be found they sprung into action helping him. After knocking Orlando out they rolled Jason to the stairwell as he tried to fight them off. But they got the upper hand shoving him down the steps before they began punching and kicking him then leaving him there.**

 **One dropped three cards a joker, queen and the king the joker and the queen were already ex-out. And the king wasn't but there was a target on it the man walked away " you know they are not going to find him any time soon right" Rolando laugh.**

 **Mateo chuckled " i hope we didn't give Orlando a concussion" he says, he take a hit Rolando says still laughing as they drove away.**


	111. Chapter 111

**Port Charles**

 **General Hospital**

 **Alan had security searching the hospital from top to bottom for Jason as the police where called in as well. When they heard over the intercom " We found him in the north west stairwell it looks like he was beaten as well" they said. As his eyes went wide as he took off in that directions with Monica and Emily on his heels.**

 **Where they found the wheelchair at the top of the stairs " Oh my god Jason" Monica said as Lucky and Cruz entered the stair well. " Em, Doctor's Quartermaine stay here this is now a crime scene" he said. After they lifted Jason off the floor that is when Cruz saw the two cards of the cards when the third fell of his body.**

 **Picking them up " What the hell Lucky this wasn't random this was premeditated" Cruz said showing him the cards. When he went down the stairs getting a look at the cards the Joker and the Queen are ex- out and there is a target on the king. Does this rings a bell to you Morgan is out of commission right now , Carly Jacks is in the psyche ward upstairs.**

 **The King Sonny Corinthos is next Cruz finishes as they bagged the evidence, then they know exactly who took Carly and shot Jason Lucky said. Both on alert " we need to nail this person and fast or we will have a war on our hands and known of us is safe. And i don't know about you Lucky but i don't want my girls born that" Cruz said as they continued to search the stairwell.**

 **While they rushed Jason back to his room to check him out to see if he suffered any more injuries. When he came too he grabbed Terence by the throat choking him as he struggled to get loose. As Alan pulled Jason off of him " Son stop its Dr. McCray can you tell us what happened to you" he asked.**

 **As Jason looked on confused " I don't know" he said as Terence looked on with concern, Mr. Morgan are you up for an x-ray. I just want to make sure the bullet hasn't shifted or moved they did a number on your body asked as Jason nodded. Suddenly Sonny came in as they were rolling Jason out of the room " Jason what's going on what happened" he asked.**

 **" Emily what happened" he said in shock looking at her and her parents left the room to go after them. Shaking her head " we don't know Sonny all w know is about 45 minutes ago the orderly that was taking him to PT. Was attacked from behind and whoever took Jason and we couldn't find him until about 15 minutes ago hospital security and the Police found him.**

 **After searching the hospital from top to bottom it looks like he was either pushed or shoved down the stairs and beaten Emily answers. " Are you serious this is getting out of hand i will put a few guards on Jason door around the clock i didn't before because he said he didn't need it.**

 **But i guess he was wrong and i was just coming to tell him about what they said about Carly Sonny says. What happened to Carly? she says with concern, shaking his head this is just a circle of headaches we have to commit her and we don't know how long either. She may never be the same again but i have to have faith for my boys she will for them Carly is the strong and as tough as they come he says.**

 **Pulling out his phone " Hey stan i need you and that kid Spinelli on the hospital surveillance Jason was attacked he said hanging up. Emily i'm going to wait around for him to come back is that okay i don't want to ruffle any feathers with your parents Sonny says.**

 **" Oh and Sonny i did hear Lucky say it is looking like it was premeditated and you might be next so be careful she says. His head jerked up " what premeditated how" he asked, i don't know Sonny its all i heard him say they almost killed my brother twice okay. And no i am sure Jason would like that i have to go check on some patients" she says hugging him.**

* * *

 **Baltimore**

 **John Hopkins Hospital**

 **"Well shall we" Esmerelda said leading them to a conference room Javier didn't notice Santiago or Hiro behind him. Until the door was closed behind them So it says here that you are in fact Manolo's son she said. " See i told you i wasn't lying no offense Mrs. Tavares but your husband is a lying piece of shit i wondered what else he lied about over the years. I wonder how many more there are out there Javier said playing the role that is when he noticed.**

 **That her demeanor never changed " are you done denigrating my husband i never said i was finished" she said as she took an envelope from Manolo. " The paper say that he is in fact my father i mean what else is there to say" he said as he kept going. Yeah see but the funny thing is this one done by John Hopkins Hospital say i'm your father.**

 **And this one done by the University of Maryland says otherwise and that my friend is what is so confusing. Is it says your not even Maria's son Manolo spoke so what's really going on let me tell you what i know is Manolo said as Javier tried to cut him off. No, No, No, i let you talk for the last week YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW WHAT I KNOW IS THIS.**

 **You are not mines or Maria's son you my friend are a Department of Homeland security agent. Do you want to know how i know a guy i use to run with back in high school called and told me you guys were asking about me. He gave me the heads up that Joseph O' Sullivan was talking to you guys and that is how you found out about Maria.**

 **Who wouldn't talk to you either which she wanted to leave me in the past and that is fine with me she married a pastor and has been happy ever since. Now here is how you gave yourself away the other day i asked you if she told you why her and i broke up you said it was because i started hanging out with the wrong crowd.**

 **But i didn't start getting into trouble until which that didn't happen until after my brother died and when i ran out of money. And Fernando 's wife took the kids and went back to her mothers house for the help Manolo finishes. As Javier glared at him " I have no idea what your talking about or who botched the DNA test " he exclaims.**

 **Which only made everyone else laugh" i gotta handed it to you kid you are persistent but you messed up because this whole time your were keyed in on Esme. Trying to make her see me as this worthless lying cheating sack of shit but never the less nice try. It was a good try because they even got someone who could favor my son that was a nice touch to.**

 **Any way have a nice day agent whatever the fuck your name is Manolo said as they started to leave. " Oh and you tell agent McCray and whoever is helping her that you may hear from my lawyer and with that he left closing the door behind them. Now can we go celebrate Sammy is awake this nightmare is almost over Santiago says.**

 **" SON OF A BITCH" Javier shouted in frustration " he knew Wes he knew the whole damn time that i wasn't his son. I think we need to find out who tipped him off he said as he left the room.**


	112. Chapter 112

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **DHS safe house**

 **Shit, Shit, Shit now i know why this case frustrated Candace and Randall" Javier says in anger. Yeah don't give him that much credit because he got a heads up that we were looking into his past Wesley says. When Agent Soto spoke " Look boys we need to do this old school I got in good with a man that works on the docks for him here in Baltimore.**

 **Now i from what i here he is Manolo's eyes and ears once i flip him we should know little more about his network. What we really should be doing is focusing on guys he makes money off of Start with Sonny Corinthos on the east coast. And the armenian druglord Victor Sarkissian on the west coast if he is smuggling he will definitely be doing it for those two.**

 **And with his god daughter Samantha Cain her connection to Sonny Corinthos will play into that. Start by positioning a man in both organzation we can't keep going for him and getting nowhere. Go for his circle then we take them down group by group we put the word out to DEA, FBI and Ice that we are inquiring info let's get to work she says.**

 **Wesely smiled " why didn't you say this before Ang" he says kissing her on the cheek, Javier shook his head. " Destroy his network we bring him to his knees i like this i just want to be there when Candace and Randall arrest his ass" he says. Exactly Randall is going to love that moment and people will know he wasn't crazy or just head hunting she says.**

 **This is off the record but if we find anything we will say we used a ci to get the info we need to bring that son of a bitch down Wesely says. I can't wait for that moment just to knock that smug arrogant look off his face like he so much smarter then every one Javier said**

 **John Hopkins Hospital**

 **" Sam yourr... awake" Drew said staring at her then at Kat who smile "i was going to call you but she insisted that she wanted to surprise you. As the relief ran through Drew ran to her side taking her in his arms before he kissed her pulling her face back. Is everything okay what did Esmerelda say he asked not being able to let her go.**

 **She smiled " i'm okay considering i could be dead" as they all looked at her strangely, " what to soon Sam said with a smile. While her husband shook his head yes a little too soon he says, how is our boy doing she asked. " Well just like me he really loves his mama" Drew says with a smirk as he held her hand.**

 **Coughing lightly " Hey guys i think we are going to go and give you guys some time with your son" Olly said. Kat and Karina both hugged her " Sammy call me when you guys get back to your room so i will bring Danny by before he explodes. Drew take care of my sister she says, Always will he says giving their goodbyes as Elle hanged back for a moment.**

 **Hugging her best friend as she did whispering something to her as Sam shook her head " i am happy your awake Sammy Elle says leaving with everyone else. Helping her into the gown as they went inside to see their son as the tears came to her eyes. " Hey there little guy he so small" Sam said looking at him, kneeling next to her " yeah he may be small but he is mighty just like his mother " he said.**

 **They stood in silence momentarily before she spoke " on a scale to one to ten how mad are you at me" Sam asked. Taking a deep breathe " Honey i am not mad at you but why didn't you tell me i know we talk about it. But i felt like you were giving up and i would have made sure you knew i was in your corner" he said feeling hurt. " I couldn't put that on you Drew you were are enough as it is and if i was honest with myself this is my fault" she said with tears in her eyes.**

 **No it isn't your fault it HIS SAM he was able to protect everyone else but you Sam you don't buy that anymore then i do" he responds. Drew listen to me please as easy as it would be for me to blame Jason when i knew the risk but you are right on one thing he was able to protect everyone else but me. And because of it i put our son at risk he is paying for the consquences of my stupid mistakes and poor judgement she insists.**

 **Wiping her tears away " don't cry and honey there is nothing wrong with making a choice in the moment with your heart. And i know you didn't ask for this you weren't going out trying to get shot he said kissing her on her forehead. As he tried to keep his tears at bay knowing she would blame herself when he saw the birth certificate.**

 **Knowing it could change the mood in the room " Hey i couldn't do this without you" he said kissing her one more time. Wiping away his own tears and took a deep breath " Elle brought me the birth certificate the other day we need to officially give our boy his name" Drew said with a smile.**

 **Which made her smile " Can i and something i want his name to be Matthew Liam Alexander Cain " Sam said. Smiling at his wife " like your mom i like it "he replies, yeah like my mom because i realized while i was in my coma that life is short love with your whole heart and forgive like there is no tomorrow.**

 **After putting his name down and signing it as they spent time with there son, as Curtis and Elle watched on. I am happy Sam is awake i don't think my boy would have been okay if she didn't what about you are you okay he asked. Yeah i am okay i'm glad she got to live to see her son i know this is her dream come true Elle answered. Now let's go check on my girls he said as they left to go to her doctor's appointment.**

* * *

 **Cruz and Gia's house**

 **Rolling his neck as he came into the house " Honey i am home" he shouted as he looked around. When he heard her " I'M IN THE OFFICE" she shouted as he put his coat away and took off his shoes. " Hey you we have another few weeks left to D- day " he said chuckling as he rubbed her stomach. As he kissed her " how was your day have you guys found out who took Carly" she asked.**

 **" No but we can add Morgan's attack today to the list" he says as Gia looked in shock, are you serious she asked. While he shook his head " Yeah someone attacked him the wierd thing is it seems premediatated Cruz says. Who would attack him he is already in a wheelchair she replies, but he stone walled us when Lucky and i talked to him.**

 **They left three cards at the scene a Joker, a Queen and the King the Joker and the Queen were already ex out. The king had a red target on the card Lucky and myself ran it through the data base and we found to other unsolved murders with the cards left at the scene like that he says.**

 **Sighing " Its going to get so much worse before its gets better huh" Gia asked, gosh i hope not how was your day he asked. " Ahh not to bad i kicked ass in court today and not mention my client gave me a bonus she said with a smile. Which i then used to and i put into the girls money jar she continued, see it was a good idea right Cruz said.**

 **" It was okay" she said laughing any way i did get the office done today so we are officially done. And i guess we will do the outside when the spring and summer gets here we will buy patio furniture that should be fun huh Gia said. Oh its going to be so much fun i could be working outside with no shirt while your watching from the kitchen door" he says laughing.**

 **As she shoves him gently " yeah because i can't help myself" she said kissing him, did you ladies eat yet he asked. When she ran her finger over his lips shushing him as she grabbed his face and kissing him more firmly this time as their tongues intertwined. " God i love you" she whispered against his lips when all of the sudden the doorbell rang.**


	113. Chapter 113

**Port Charles**

 **General Hospital**

 **" Hey Jason can you tell me what the fuck happen earlier" Sonny said walking into the room, rubbing the side of his face. As he shook his head " I don't know Sonny the guy came to take me to P.T like usual we stopped because his mom called. Before it goes quite when i turn around a guy dressed in all back with a mask on is pushing me.**

 **Where he pushes it to the stairwell i am fighting him but another comes out of nowhere pushing down the fucking steps Sonny he says. Sonny was beyond pissed " We have got nothing on who is doing this none but what i did find out from our contact at the precinct. And what Emily said i am beginning to think it was premeditated and i had a sit down with Anthony's daughter who is taking over the family business.**

 **I had a sit down with her Trevor isn't happy but i don't care someone is moving against us and we need answers and fast he says. " Did they find Carly" Jason asked as Sonny shook his head yeah actually she escaped from where they had her he says. As Jason looked at him concerned " Then where's Carly" he asked, That is when Sonny took a deep breathe.**

 **"From what Bobbie told me when she came in she seemed fine she had alot of drugs in her system but fine. And then she loses it i mean bad the woman that brought her in said Carly freaked on her. Jax and Bobbie had to put her back in Roselawn" Sonny says solemnly, is it that bad he asked.  
**

 **As he put his hands in his pockets yes Jason its that bad she isn't even speaking in english she keeps chanting something in arabic Sonny answers. Running his hand over his face " we need to find this son of a bitch NOW SONNY" Jason says banging on the table. I know Jason i agree both Stan and Spinelli are working on it but right now we have nothing he replies.**

 **" How are the boys an Joss" he asked**

 **' They are okay they are hurt but okay Joss she is a kid she doesn't understand its a bad situation. We are both trying to do what is best for the boys but i can't lose you too so i am posting guards outside your room Sonny responds.**

 **" Fine whatever we need to put guards on Courtney and we really need to find out who is moving against us. Because they are smart because there is no way that both Stan and Spinelli can't find anything on who this is bullshit Sonny" he says.**

 **" I agree Jason what's on your mind you think you know who is doing this don't you" Sonny says. Thinking for a second " this is well put together and to neat you can't even get a one lead on this person who shot me in the back almost putting me in a wheelchair. I don't want to say it Sonny but could it be" Jason said looking Sonny in the eyes.**

 **He sighs " I thought Kat Tavares took Carly for a second because that is the only person she has had confrontation with recently " Sonny said. " How do we know it wasn't her Sonny i mean she is well connected and has something to prove" Jason says. I agree with you and that is why i spoke to Florio about it and he brought up a good point she is more in your face than anything.**

 **And she couldn't have kidnapped Carly because she was at the hospital with Sam when Carly was taken he replies.**

 **" How is Sam and the baby" Jason asked with concern in his eyes, honestly last time i heard she is still in a coma and its not looking good Jason. Its been over a week and nothing and the baby he is still in INICU he has a rough road ahead for him Sonny responds. As Jason shakes his head " This shouldn't be happening she should be here with her family" he says.**

 **Sonny looked at him " And you look wait its obvious you still love her but she has moved on you have to let her go. Courtney is here and she loves you maybe you should think of that he says.**

 **" Think of what" Courtney said just as she enters the room as Sonny looks at him and nods as he starts to leave. Nothing it was but Jason think about what i said leave the investigation to me and with that he turn to leave.**

 **Wait Sonny i heard about what happen to Carly just let me know if there anything i can do" she says. As he hugs her " anytime" replies as he kisses her top her head and left she looks over to Jason how are you Emily told me about what happen she said sitting next to him.**

 **Cruz and Gia's place**

 **" I think we should just let it ring whomever it is will think we are not home" he whispered against her lips. It might be important everyone knows we are not ready for company" she answers giggling. He looks at her " Important to who not me" Cruz says with his hands on her hips.**

 **As the whomever kept ringing the bell Cruz groaned " someone better be dying or something" he says as he goes to answers the door. 'Lucky, Mac what are you doing here' Cruz asked as their presence put him on high alert when Gia came into the living room. " I think we have a problem" Mac said speaking first as which gave the young couple pause.**

 **" What's up Mac just tell me" Cruz asked**

 **Jax has been having you investigated because of your closeness to Sam he thinks you impeded the investigation into Kat Tavares he answers. You have to go before internal affairs in the morning they interviewed me tonight i told them i didn't know anything Lucky says.**

 **Cruz looked in shock " are you fucking serious for what yeah i am friends with Sam and yes when we were in Baltimore i went to the hospital to see her and her son. And i had a small conversation with Kat who just told me what was going on with her and the baby that was it he said angrily.**

 **" You may have to tell internal affairs your real name and the fact that you two just brought this house flat out for over your pay grade they think you took hush money" Mac says. He was seething " THAT IS BULLSHIT MAC AND YOU KNOW IT " he says, i know Detective they are going to ask you about the Rodoflo Meijia case as well call your union rep in the morning Mac replies.**

 **His whole body tensed up " I DON'T NEED A UNION REP MAC I'M NOT SOME FUCKING DIRTY COP" Cruz said. I know you aren't Cruz but it looks bad with all the influx of money you have had recently so prepare yourself" he said. " I'm sorry partner this is crazy but i got your back" Lucky said as he and Mac left she watched him as she closed the door.**

 **So when he started to laugh nervously " YOU KNOW I FINALLY HAD MY LIFE BACK MY FAMILY GOT TO REST IN PEACE NOW THIS BULLSHIT DREDGING THIS SHIT BACK AGAIN" he spat. She walked over to him and just hugged him " Don't worry i will be there with you every step of the way. And Jax is hurting right now and he needs someone to blame for what happen to Carly and unfortunately its you" Gia said.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **" Manito do it now i want by morning time they have Jerry Jacks for dip shit's shooting and the hablador's kidnapping" she said as she hung up. Now its your turn Dr. McCray" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror.**


	114. Chapter 114

**Baltimore , Maryland**

 **After seeing Matthew Drew brought her back downstairs and helped her into bed and laid next to her as she laid her head on his chest. They laid in silence as he ran his hand through her hair" i miss this" Sam said looking up at him. " Me too but do you know what i missed the most just the sound of your voice answering me about anything" he answered.**

 **" Andrew Matthew Cain i love you so much you changed my life and filled it with so much joy and happiness in a short period of time. And you have never ever broken a promise to me you were always there when i needed you" she said kissing him. " Hey , Hey no tears" he said wiping her tears away, i almost lost you and i as much as i want i us to have a family i love you to much to do that again and it makes me sad is all she says.**

 **" Matthew will never be alone" Kat said from the door with Elena behind her, trust me he will have my daughter and A.J bugging him keeping him very busy Elle said. " You know Sammy just live in right now the massive of modern medicine is changing and who knows in a few years you can try and again and have it corrected Emy said hugging her.**

 **We love you we were just going to tell you guy bye Emy and K.K are heading back to Port Charles even though i just wish they would come home already Kat says. As they all gave their hugs and said their good bye as the group go to leave " Kat can you stay a second" Sam asked.**

 **Which made Kat shrug " sure what's on your mind kiddo and where the hell is Danny" she said sitting down. When she turned to Drew " can i talk to my sister for a minute" Sam asked, he shook his head yeah i am going to call my mother and tell her your awake he said kissing her and left.**

 **" What's up" Kat asked**

 **I saw dad and Chuckie they told me to tell you they love you and they are always with you" Sam said with tears in her eyes. In which Kat started to tear as well " I still miss them so much its made Gigi running away even harder because she feels like she don't belong in her own family" she said wiping her own tears away then Sam's.**

 **Holding her sister's hand " why would she run away" she asked, Sammy because she doesn't look like her parents so how is this light skin girl with goldish brown hair and grey eyes their daughter. And it didn't help that Bry's sister Peaches passed a comment about him having his own girl like for the last 13 years Gigi wasn't so it set her off.**

 **She wants to be in Boston because at least in Boston to her people would just assume she is mixed Kat says. " What a bitch Chuckie would hate that she feels that way" Sam says, i know he would but i get it she doesn't look like her mom and its obvious that Bry isn't her dad. But i guess she feels like oh the white girl in a african american family she is a kid searching for a place where she feels she belongs she replies.**

 **" But she is every much of her mother as she is her father" Sam says**

 **Kat sighs " I know that you know that we all know that but it doesn't change how people see it or how she feels. And she feels like her parents have to explain her existence and that is a horrible feeling she finishes. Sam shook her head " what can we do to help", i don't know Sammy i have to call D its just been crazy is all oh and Cruz sends his best.**

 **Sam smiled "he was here" she asked, yeah last week when they brought me in for questioning in the blonde bobble head's disappearance Kat said with a shrug. " Kattt" Sam said eyeing her older sister who just gave her a devious grin " i didn't kidnap her relax i already beat her as any way.**

 **That is when Karina came in " Ummm i think we have a problem" she said looking at both Kat and Sam. As Kat shook her head and closed her eyes " where did he go Kari", we think he stole away on the plane when my dad left. " JESUS THAT WAS HOURS AGO" Kat said getting up she kissed Sam " i will call you " as they left in ha hurry.**

 **As Drew was coming in " Kat , Kari wait what is going on" Sam shouted, when Kat stopped " Drew fill her in i have to go Kari call Tio now" and with that they were gone. Sam looked at her husband what is going and why are they frantic" she asked as worry seeps in. He sighs " Danny kind of lost it when he found out why you were in the hospital and he sat by your side while you were unconscious.**

 **But he was feeling helpless in protecting his sisters and they think he went to Port Charles and he doesn't know your awake Drew finishes as Sam looks on in shock.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **General Hospital**

 **He watched as Courtney left before sneaking past the guard sitting down watching the other man sleep. Before standing then sitting down not knowing what to do as the tears start to roll down his face thinking of his little sister. That is when he got staring down at Jason when he looked up but before he could speak.**

 **Danny grabbed him by the throat " You lied to me so i would leave my little sister here without me. YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT HER AND YOU DIDN'T, NOW SHE IS DEAD AND IT YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU LET HER GET HURT. SHE MAY NEVER GET TO SEE HER SON HE WILL NEVER GET TO SEE HIS MOTHER AND THAT IS ON YOU " he said with tears in his eyes.**

 **As he tried to pry Danny's hand off of him that is when someone pulled Danny back, Jason struggled to breathe. " Don't hurt him he isn't going to hurt anyone" he stammered out, Danny mijo stop okay if you had stayed put instead of following me here. You would know your sister is awake and talking Florio said turning Danny to face him, shsh she's okay Danny he whispered almost child like.**

 **Cupping the side of his face " Yeah she is okay and she is worried about you Danny you know you shouldn't just leave like that Florio said. " I'm sorry " Danny said putting his head down, " its okay i am glad your okay and your safe Evangeline is worried too" the older man said calming him.**

 **When Danny turned to look at Jason coldly " he lied to me Tio and Sam got hurt" he said, i know but your little sister is okay and she wants to see you. That is when Kat ran in "Danny " she said hugging him " don't do that again okay you just can't leave like that but i'm glad your okay.**

 **" I know Kat i'm not a baby i'm a grown man and i'm sorry, i know your a grown up Danny your my little brother so i worry she replies which made him smile. As Kari kissed him on the cheek and hugged him as well" Your getting really good Danny" she said with a smile. " Sorry Jason but can i go see Sam now" Danny asked, they all smiled " yeah she really wants to see you" Kari said leading him out.**

 **Leaving Kat and Florio inside the room " you should have let Danny kill this fucker seeing as how he did a piss poor job protecting our sister" she said.**

 **" Why would we want that on Danny now any of us it would be okay but he is innocent" Florio said with a shrug. Jason watched Florio " how is Sam doing " he asked, what he didn't see coming until it was hit her fist hit him in the chest. " Don't ever mention my sister's name he is fine no thanks to you she is blaming herself because you didn't protect her.**

 **Florio shook his head before grabbing her" Katherine stop mamita" he said as Jason held his chest that is when he noticed the brass knuckles. You may have did me a solid the night A.J was born but i don't owe you bo dick you are the reason my sister and nephew are fighting for their lives. The reason why my brother feels helpless and less of a man to protect his little sister the pain you have caused my family.**

 **Just know Morgan that i am going to return it to you and any one else who gets in my way and you will take your gun and eat it when i am done with you. I am coming for know that you won't see me coming at all Kat said deadly serious as she started to walk away.**

 **" You took Carly didn't you! Jason said**

 **Shaking her head "No i didn't but who ever did i owe them a gift basket because that bitch thinks she knows what is best for my sister and she doesn't" Kat answered. She already knew Jax's was having her followed " DON'T BUY IT YOU HAVE THE RESOURCES TO HIGHER SOMEONE JUST LIKE HE DOES " Jason said pointing at Florio. Kat smirked " And for what huh because she has a big mouth her she is no threat to me at all i already whooped her ass what would kidnapping her do" she said shaking her head.**

 **"Katherine vamanos we got Danny" Florio said**

 **You can come for me if you want to but in this revenge plot did you think about what that would do to Sam" Jason said. Which made Kat laugh " over estimating your worth in her life she doesn't care she is over you and your bullshit. You took something from her so i am going to enjoy making the two of you equal she said with a smile.**


	115. Chapter 115

**Port Charles**

 **General Hospital**

 **As they left Jason's room that is when they ran into Jax " WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE HUH HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH" he ranted. Kat looked over to Florio then to Jax and shook her head and went to walk around him. When he grabbed her arm she swung hitting him in the throat " don't you ever touch you hear me" she said as he grabbed his throat.**

 **That is when Bobbie ran over to help him " Oh my god Jax are you okay" she asked, cupcake here should really learn to keep his hands to himself Kat said. When he made it to his feet " I am fine Bobbie " he said as he glared at Kat who pressed the elevator door. " What Katherine in town to see your handy work " he said as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.**

 **"Well i am going to make sure you go back to jail for what you did to my wife and my family taking their mother from them" he continued. Florio stepped forward " Look Jasper it was already proven that Kat had nothing to do with your wife's disappearance and you need someone to blame and that is fine. But i will not stand here and accuse her of anything when you have the proof to these assine accusation then we can talk.**

 **"There is no proof Tio because i didn't take that bitch sacrifice myself and the lives of my children GET THE FUCK OUT HERE" Kat said. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KAT "Jax asked again as he towered over her. She looked up at him as Bobbie looked on " Wait she is the one you think took Carly" she interjected with hurt in her eyes.**

 **Like i said a dozen times already i didn't take that bitch nor do i give a fuck about her to take her she is no threat to me its pointless. So now i have gotten what i came for and i'm going home to be with my kids Kat said. I have the proof so don't get to comfortable because tomorrow you will be back in jail Jax said.**

 **What proof is that Jasper that you will pay anyone to get the results you want because unlike you we had alot going on in our family. For her to be concerned with taking your wife with no reason at all and with that they left. That is when he saw his PI " what did you get" Jax asked, nothing she came straight to the hospital and another woman.**

 **And the other woman came out of Jason Morgan's room with Daniel McCall who looked like he had been crying then they came out and you came sir. " But i have another associate on her right now he is following them and we will know where they go soon" he said.**

 **Okay just go get some rest " Jax said as the man left Bobbie looked at him with concern in her eyes. " Jax tell me what's going on" she asked her son in law. 'I promise you Bobbie we are going to get all of the answers tomorrow and she will pay for what she did to Carly" he said as he left.**

 **PCPD**

 **Cruz got there early with Gia by his side as he waited for this nonsense to begin he was appalled when he heard the messages. He stood there waiting when he saw Jax coming his way trying to keep a level head. " Your going down i will make sure you go to jail with that bitch" Jax said.**

 **That is when Gia stepped in " Babe you know your a good honest cop don't let him bring you out of character" she said. As Jax scoffed " yeah right he took a pay out its right there in his finances" he said. Cruz shook his head " Baboso" he said when the door opened " Detective Rodriguez " the man called.**

 **" Yes sir" Cruz spoke as he signal for him to come in with Gia at his side. "Where is your union rep detective" Detective Sullivan asked, I don't need a union because i have done nothing wrong The young detective replies as he was lead into the room.**

 **Along with the Mayor Floyd , Mac and others in internal affairs Cruz looked when he saw Jax have a seat. " Why is is here Jasper Jacks is a civilian he doesn't work in the mayor's office either he said. That is when Mayor Floyd spoke " Jasper Jacks is here as a guest to me" as Cruz looked at Mac who nodded sympathetically.**

 **'Why is Gia here" Jax said with a smug grin**

 **That made Gia smile " because i'm his lawyer that's why and won't i have here is a paper that all of you in attendance will sign before my fiancee says anything. That whatever is said in this meeting stays in here because if anyone makes this none i will sue.**

 **What he is about to say is highly personal and kept confidential for a reason she continued. " I am not signing anything " Jax said indignantly, then you can leave Mr. Jacks its your choice Gia said shrug.**

 **Just as Cruz took his seat and all the other signed " Detective state your name on the record please" Detective Canton said. Jax's signed the paper begrudgingly as Gia smiled and said thank you before winking at Cruz.**

 **" Detective Cruz Carlos Rodriguez" he answered, as the man nodded his head " do you know why your here today before this review board. " Yes Jasper Jacks claims i took a bribe from Katherine Tavares in his wife's disappearance" Cruz spoke. The man shook his head again when another spoke did you in fact take that bribe because we see right here in your financial statement that you put a large chunk of money.**

 **And this was several days before and after Mrs. Jacks disappearance Detective Sullivan said. Yes i can explain that it was from my inheritance that i had in cash in my house Cruz answered as Jax's scoffs. I looked into your background your father worked at a supermarket in the Bronx and your mother was a beautician Jax said.**

 **As Cruz shook his head with a grin before speaking " Well then my god father did a very convincing job then. Any way Detectives Sullivan, Canton, Frazier , Commissioner Scorpio and Mayor Floyd. Like i said before the money was from my inheritance see my real name is Carlos Cruz Tavares Jr.**

 **I changed my name when i turned eighteen so that the person he who murdered my family could not find me. My parents were both dominican immigrants and they were accountants my parents owned several stock and business along with my older sisters.**

 **They were all murdered when i was seven years old everything they owned was given to me and before i changed my name. I took every last cent of of the bank and cashed out and put it in a safe. As the men all looked at each other " why does that name sound familiar" Detective Frazier asked trying to remember.**

 **" Because it was a big murder back in the 80's" Cruz said, when Detectives Sullivan's eyes went wide. The drug murders of Darien Torres and his family his sons in laws as well" he said, but it wasn't a drug murder at all it was a revenge killing Cruz responds. As Jax's sat flabbergasted " What do you mean Darien Torres was a drug King pin" Detective Canton said.**

 **They were all killed by a man name Rodolfo Meijia and Javier Muniz he died a that night after my father shot him. But Rodolfo Meijia who wore a mask the whole time got away that night after shooting my older sister Lucia as we fled. He killed two other boys with the same name as me when i was a child which is why i changed my name Cruz finished.**

 **" This is bullshit do you really expect me to believe that" Jax said as Mayor Floyd pulled him back. Detective Rodriguez what did you mean by your god father did a convincing Job Detective Canton asked. My god father is the man who worked the case he and my uncle decided that it was best that i have a cover story if anyone looks into my past.**

 **Seeing as Rodolfo Meijia was still at large and if it wasn't covered right i would be in a world of trouble if ever found out that i wasn't in the Dominican Republic Cruz answered. Isn't This Rodolfo Meijia the one who kidnapped Commissioner Scorpio 's daughter last summer Detective Frazier asked.**

 **Yes he is" the young detective answered, and why because of you and you still get engaged to this guy Jax said. Maxie was kidnapped because of her likeness to my sister Lucia and Gia was there in the moment. So you are related to Katherine Tavares Detective Canton asked, she is married to my cousin who i haven't seen since i left home Cruz answered.**

 **" Did you in fact turn the other way while Mr. Jacks wife was kidnapped by Mrs. Tavares " Detective Sullivan asked. No i did not and matter of fact i worked double shifts to find Mrs. Jacks instead of going home to my pregnant Fiancee. I even used my free time to help find her because he asked me to help him so for him to act as though i took some bribe is an insult because i went above and beyond to help him Cruz answered.**

 **We will review all your paperwork and will call you to let you know thank you for your time Detective Rodriguez they said shaking his hand. Thank you sir i hope you see that i am an honest cop who did the best he could in the situation he said as he and Gia went to leave. But he stopped "Oh and Jax that is for you" Cruz said as he walked away when as Jax opened it up.**

 **As his face dropped before storming out the room after them " Hey, Hey you get back here you son of a bitch" he called after them.**


	116. Chapter 116

**Baltimore , Maryland**

 **February 2008**

 **John Hopkins Hospital**

 **Alexis rushed in with Nikolas on her heels when she opened the door her heart stopped. As the tears came to her eyes " hey sweetheart" she said, Hi mom Sam said with a smile on her face. Rushing forward and hugged her Oh baby you don't know how happy i was when they told me you were awake. " Sorry it took so long i was in Philadelphia for a case" Alexis said, i was in meetings all day at the hospital that is where Florio found me Nikolas said.**

 **" But i did manage to bring a present" he said with a charming smile just as Molly ,Kristina and Spencer came inside the room. Making Sam's eyes light up as both girls went to hug her that is when Danny came in the room with his head down. " Sammy" Karina said nudging Danny forward as Sam waved for him to come over.**

 **Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes letting go of Molly and Kristina momentarily " its not your fault your the best big brother and brother i girl could ever ask for you here me Danny" she said wiping the her tears away. Drew stood back " I'm sorry Sam" Danny whispered as she hugged him tighter before kissing him on the cheek. After Picking up Spencer the boy leant over and kissed Sam on the cheek that made her smile as she pinched his cheeks making him laugh.**

 **Knowing he felt guilty but just cause he was different mean he wasn't just as protective as man who didn't have fragile X syndrome. " Where is Kat" Sam asked, oh her and my dad got held up in Port Charles because of Jasper Jacks who needs someone to blame for what happen to the bobble head Karina said with a shrug.**

 **He thinks pulling Cruzito into things and tarnishing his name will some how get Kat to admit she took her when she didn't take her she continued. Ughhh Sam says groaning seriously she didn't have the time to kidnap Carly during the week she is at home in boston and the weekends she was here with me she finishes.**

 **" Honey don't be mad at Jax he is hurting he had to put his wife into a mental hospital and it really hard because he can't explain it to their daughter who is missing her mommy" Alexis said. I don't hate him mom but accusing someone relentlessly because her and Carly had one altercation when it was already proven she had nothing to do with it. Let's face facts Carly makes more enemies then she does friends and alot of people could have went after her Sam said.**

 **Shaking her head " i agree honey but Jax's doesn't see that right now, don't worry i will talk to him when i get back" Alexis replies, how is the baby mom said his name is Matthew Molly and Kristina said. As Sam smiled "actually his name is Matthew Liam Alexander Cain" she said shocking Alexis. While everyone smiled when her mother hugged her again Drew chuckled happy that he got a small piece of her.**

 **That is when Kat strolled in " Hey you okay" she asked tapping the side of Danny's face as he shook his head. Well i just came back here to show my face and i said i would come back with this knucklehead" she says. Sam knew something was off " Is everything okay" she said asking her sister, "** **tenemos más invitados" Kat answered. Sighing and throw her head back "quien " Sam asked, No es nada importante, solo es un investigador privado she replies back.**

 **" Great" Sam said, as Kat shrugged i have nothing to hide i don't do much but on that other thing i will have D call you and i love you guys. Drew take care of my sister she said hugging Sam then Molly and Kristina stopping at Spencer. Who just smiled up at her waiting as she went to kiss him but stopped making him laugh as she finally kissed him. " Prince Death trap good to see you too Ms. Davis i will see you around" Kat said as she and Danny left.**

 **Nikolas shook his head " why is she leaving" he asked turning to Sam, well her kids need her and i am alive and awake but she will be back if i need her and just to check on me she answered with a smile. " So how are you feeling and what happened that she was frantic looking for Danny" he asked.**

 **Sam laughed " i am feeling okay and Danny went to awol before i woke up thinking that i wouldn't. He went to the person he holds responsble for what happen to me and why i was in the hospital anyway Sam says. Sitting down " how is he doing in the school" Alexis asked, he is doing very well in the school and he has the tutor outside of that and it has helped him extremely well she responds.**

 **Molly sitdown on the bed beside her when Sam wrapped her arms around the girl as Krissy did the samething. " I'm glad your okay" they both said at the sametime, me too Sam says as she kissed them both.**

 **Curtis and Elena's house**

 **He heard her car pull up so he hurried to stand by the door waiting until she opened it with a smile on her face. " Curtis what are you doing" she asked him, i am surprising my wife with dear and relaxing warm bubble bath for two. As she smiled at him " baby after the most emotionally draining few weeks you have had its time for you to relax just a little he said.**

 **Giving her the rose he had hidden behind his back " i cooked " Curtis said as she looked at him with a raised eyebrows. Wait before you give me that look i had a little help from my mother and your mother he says. " Baby you make a mean omellet but as far as like a whole dinner it hasn't gone well for you " Elle says sarcastically.**

 **"Haha valentines day wasn't that bad" Curtis says as she looks and laughs i think the fire department would beg to differ my love she says kissing him. So shall we he said taking her purse and putting it on the end table and making sure the door was locked. Watching her put her coat in the closet just as he went to lead her to the kitchen she stopped " can we take the bath first" Elle said with a seductive grin.**

 **Curtis looked at her in shock " Damn girl i love where your mind is" he said following her upstairs. Where she took her time when he picked her up carrying her up the rest of the way as she laughed. As he put her down on the bed sliding her boots off then whipping his shirt over his head. Then unbuttoning her blouse as she took her watch of when he kissed her hard taking her tongue into his mouth.**

 **Both of their mines screamed for air but neither ready to stop " gosh baby i missed this so much'' he whispered in her ear. When he began kissing and sucking on her neck she put her hands on his chest stopping him. Then she took her bra then pants then threw it to him as she got up and made he way to the bathroom.**

 **As he watched her enchanted by her as he struggled to get out of his clothes then running behind her. Just as he got there she was sinking down into the bath tub before summersing herself in the water. " DAMN BABY" Curtis said as she called him over as he jumped in where she laid back into his him embrace.**

 **He ran his hand over her stomach " hey baby girl it's daddy thank you for not giving mami a hard time" he talking to her stomach as she kicked. Still finding it hard to believe he was having a little girl this was a whole new thing for him but he was so happy. Moving his hands lower as he used his fingers to enter gasping into his touch. She wrapped her arm around his neck kissing him as he moved in and out of her slowly then going faster.**

 **Gripping him closer as he used the other hand to play with her breast feeling her body starting to tense up. When he stopped turning her to face him sitting her on top of him before he entered her again quickly. Knowing just how senstive she was as she bellowed out fuck, fuck, fuck" Elle said trying to catch her breathe when he took her with his mouth.**

 **As she rode him hard and fast as he slammed inside her matching her speed groaning into her mouth. Putting his hands at the base of her neck then gripping her hair as he worked his way to her breast licking and sucking on them. "OOOHHHH GAWDDD C-C-C-CURTISSSS" she panted as he brought her over the edge. Continuing to pound inside her before meeting his end as he head dropped on his shoulder riding out her second orgasm.**


	117. Chapter 117

**Port Charles**

 **Jax had been calling Alexis for hours but he couldn't get in contact with her and to make matters worse he couldn't keep Florio's plane grounded. They had took off going to Baltimore then back to Boston where his PI lost Kat. It anger him that she was just going about her business while Carly was in a mental hospital again in the last few years.**

 **And the fact that he knew Cruz might walk away sky free and that he sued him on top of everything else. As he walked into Kelly's he saw K.K sitting there on his computer he was boiling on the inside. When he walked over and sat down as K.k just looked up at him then back down to his computer.**

 **Ignoring Jax completely " How did you do it i know your a computer wiz right or that is just a fancy way to say hacker" he said glaring at K.K. Who shook his head and still ignored him taking out headphones and put them on just as he went to grab it. Emy grabbed his hand and kicked him " don't him at all" she said letting his hand go.**

 **" Emy esta ta bien prima" K.K said finally speaking as she sat down, i could call the cops on you young lady Jax said. And what would that accomplish Mr. Jacks because i can say you accosted my cousin i was just defending his honor Emy said with a grin as K.K laughed. "** **Me gusta que gracias Ems" he said still laughing , i thought it was pretty witty verdad she says with a grin.**

 **Shaking his head " look man i don't know what your beef is with me but i don't even know you haven't spoken nothing. So please tell me why you in my face because we never crossed paths K.K said. " I know you know Detective Cruz and i know for a fact that bitch with the nasty attitude Kidnapped my wife and all of you are covering for her was all he got out before Emy punched him in the mouth.**

 **" I'm going to stop you right there because what your not going to do is disrespect my sisters. Now does Prison Barbie have an attitude yes she does but that is only when prick bags like you get in her face. And as far as your calamity Jane Kat had no reason to take that stupid bitch because they already handle it woman to woman. So why don't you take your grievances up with Sonny because nine times out of ten its his fault/**

 **Turning to the waitress "Hi can i get a cheese burger with all the works and curly fries and a strawberry milkshake thank you my love" Emy said. When K.K busted out laughing pointing at Jax and shook his head just as Maxie walked in kissing him on the cheek as he still laughed.**

 **What did i miss" Maxie asked as K.K was still laughing and all Emy did was shrug her shoulders. Just then Jax got up " Listen little girl i would be wise for you to push me" he said towering over her. Emy smirked before laughing at him that is when K.K stop laughing look bruh don't ever try to intimidate my little cousin because i would hit you so hard your mother would feel it.**

 **Now get the fuck out my face you antagonizing prick bag just as he went to swing Lucky stepped in breaking it up. " Jax stop you have to think about Jossyln!" Lucky said pushing him back, that is all i do is think of Josslyn how she will never have her mother Lucky these people did this to her family he said. Lucky shook her head " These people didn't do this to Josslyn Jerry did" he said solemnly.  
**

 **No way would Jerry do that " Jax said as K.K and Emy looked at him and shook their heads collectively. Yes he did Jax the money that we didn't want Sonny to send well he did and it lead back to an alias of Jerry's. Which is why we haven't seen him since that day we got to the warehouses looking for Carly he also torched Sonny's warehouse and shot Jason Lucky said.**

 **As Jax shook his head " that is impossible he knew i was frantic looking for her" he said, I'm sorry Jax but we have the proof its him. The explosives used to torch Sonny's warehouse was the same that was used to blow up your hotel last year Lucky finished. No my brother is being set up i don't believe it he said as it set in it could be true Jerry was capable of just that.**

 **Dropping to the chair " i have been so focused on one thing and i missed it he was always on the phone that day" Jax said. K.K looked at Emy who shrugged" no me importa un carajo" she said as he shook his head. I almost feel bad for you i'm happy my big brother isn't a dick like that K.K said, as Lucky shook his head no.**

 **" Well Mariah Vamos" he said getting up grabbing his stuff and lead Maxie out the diner as a sly grin came across his face. As he opened the door for Maxie as she got in he closed the door and put his stuff in the back seat and got in the car drove off. " So how is Sam you said she is awake right" she asked, yes she is Sam is doing good she is doing what Sam does K.K said with a grin.**

 **He pulled into the parking garage of his building she looked around confused " wait were are we" Maxie asked. Smirking at her as he got out the car grabbing his things and open the door for her still not saying a word. Maxie crossed her arms " No i'm not going to get out until you tell me where we are going" she said stubbornly.**

 **Which only made him smile even more "** **Mariah vamos a mover tu culo" K.K said staring at her. As she tapped her foot on the floor of the car when he knelt down " it has an incredible view and we can be alone and clothes are optional. And did i mention no one can interrupt us at all because no one knows about this place he said with a grin.**

 **Taking her by the hand and lead the way pulling open an private elevator before closing the gate. He leant against the wall " when did you get this apartment and why didn't you tell me" she said as she turned to him. As he leaned in and kissed her " shush" K.K whispered against her lips as he caressed the side of her face.**

 **" I want this place to be our hideaway from the world" he said as she stared into his dark alluring eyes in a lust filled haze. Before kissing him back when he hoisted her up into his arms and pulling open the gate door as they left. When her back hit the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist as their tongues intertwined with each other until they screamed for air.**

 **As he opened the apartment door then kicking it closed behind them then locking it as they tore off their jackets as he carried her upstairs. Where he laid her down then pulling off her shoes one by one as she watched him seductively. He stepped back pulling his sweater over his head as she climbed to her knees.**

 **Starting to unbutton her top before casting it aside staring at him running her hand down his chest. Cupping her face as he stared into her blue eyes"** **Dios mío eres hermosa, lo sabes" he said. I love it when you speak Spanish to me she whispered against his lips.**

 **"Q** **uieres que hable mas" he answered as she shook her head yes as they tugged at each other's jeans. "** **Te quiero tanto, es todo lo que puedo pensar" he said removing her bra an throwing it behind him. As he took her breast with his tongue licking and sucking on her skin making his way lower.**

 **Gasping as he took her gripping her hips as he worked his tongue inside her " Shit, Shit, Shit," she painted. As he slide one finger then another stroking her slowly as he picked up speed. OOOH GAWD, GAWDDDDDD K.K, K.K I...I...I...I... " she bellowed out as she explodes as he drank of her nectar.**

 **He continues bring her over the edge again as she grips his hair until he stop. Licking her essence of his fingers pulling his boxer briefs of then grabbing a condom and putting it on. Looking down in shock " WOW" was all she said as he looked at her with a grin.**

 **" Don't worry I will take is slow I promise" he said kissing her as he evaded her slowly feeling her whole body tense up. As she gripped his back tightly wrapping her legs around as he filled her to the hilt moving in her sensually.**

 **Taking hold of her hands in his above her head gripping his hand the more he swirled his hips as he began to suck on her neck. Keeping her eyes shut she had never felt this complete with anyone. Her mind raced she didn't have to pretend she could be as bad as she wanted to be he took as she was.**

 **go faster she stammered out, you sure he asked he body was on overload. Beginning to go faster as he groaned into her neck before whispering Maxie mirame he said as she shook her head no. When he moved her eyes shot open "** **no te preocupes mi amor solo se que estoy aqui bien Chula " he said.**

 **As her blue eyes bore into his dark brown eyes shaking her head taking his tongue with hers. Tasting herself on his tongue feeling her walls starting to tighten around. Moving in sync with each other the faster he moved as he pulled out she gasped.**

 **Sitting her on his lap before entering her again as she road him pulling her body close to his. Moving faster over his harden shaft she threw her head back " OH GAWDD, OH GAWDDDDD K.K, K.K, K.K, she shouted. Closing his eyes " Damn baby ride that dick " he said as he pounded into her taking her breast in his mouth.**

 **Bringing her to her end as he chased his end before thrusting in her one final time bringing her with him again. Then falling backwards onto the bed as she laid on his chest still inside her. While the caught their breath looking up at him trying to find the words.**

 **It was as if he understood because all he whispered was I know Mariah as he kissed her on the forehead.**


	118. Chapter 118

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **The girls stood in awe of baby Matthew "he so small Sam but he is a fighter just like the rest of the family aren't you little guy" Molly said. As he moved his legs which made them smile Alexis smiled at her girls her babies. They were strong and resilient they all had been through so much and they are still standing.**

 **"You know they are who they are because of you" Florio said**

 **Alexis smiled " they are who they are in spite of me they are so different but still the same you know she said. He nodded " how so" he asked, their strength and determination they have shown me in the last few months that I did something right she answered. You know they are good girls including the oldest she is a little rough around the edges but she is a good person he said.**

 **As Alexis smiled not knowing that Kristina and Molly saw as they looked at each other smiling that she actually smiled a geninue smile since Ric died. " Kristina do you think he can be what she needs ever since my dad died him and Oliver came around to check on her. Making sure we were okay maybe he can help Molly said whispering to her older sister.**

 **" I don't know Moll's but he cares he knows what its like to lose your life partner " Kristina said with a shrug as they looked back. " So how about you what happened with Danny i know he snuck with you to Port Charles so why did he" Alexis asked. He felt slighted Jason made him a promise and he didn't keep that promise and Danny has a better understanding of things now.**

 **And he felt helpless and lied to is all "Florio asked, why because if Sam's shooting Alexis asked turnin to him. Yeah he only left Port Charles behind because Jason told him he would take care of Sam and she would be safe. To Danny she wasn't she was shot resulted in her and baby Matthew being in the hospital to him it was a lie to get him out the way he answered.**

 **I asked Sam already how is he doing in the school" she asked, he is doing very well and with the extra help from the tutor he is able to function on his own. Which i think is good he has his independence but we have someone watching out for him but he has made alot of progress he said. Well that is good right " Alexis said, yes that is he is functioning as an adult should with assistance but good he even has a girlfriend Florio said with a grin.**

 **Which took Alexis bye shook " i didn't know that" she said, well it's why he wasn't there for Thanksgiving and Christmas. But her parents didn't want her leaving Boston for Elle's wedding which i understand their worry he said. Good for him, but i need his sister and my grandson to make a speedy recovery Alexis replies.**

 **Just then Molly and Kristina came out pushing Sam's wheelchair as Sam winked at Florio as he chuckled and shook his head. When Nikolas came with Spencer who shouted " BABY MOMMY BABY" which made Sam look at Nikolas. With a funny look as he tried to play it off he is talking about baby Matthew he said.**

 **As Sam shook her head " Right congratulations" she whispered to him as he shook his head but. She could tell he was happy he was having another child with the woman he loved with all his heart.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **A few weeks later she was rushing out of Kelly's when she ran into Robin rolling her eyes " I don't want to argue with you so i will just go" Maxie said. Sighing Maxie i don't want to argue with you either i love you and i won't apologize for caring Robin said. Scoffing " If this is going to turn into another one of your lectures then i will save us the time and just go" she countered.**

 **" Look your right i haven't been fair but i don't like the way he talked about me or my friends. And he was rude , cruel and hurtful about it Maxie she said, i heard what he said Robin but you can't say that it wasn't true. Jason was cold to you for telling the truth like he was so pillar of virtue and guess what he didn the samething to Sam Maxie replies.**

 **K.K is intelligent and yes he has a slick mouth but its apart of his charm but you haven't even takent the time to get to know him because he was honest. Robin i love him i don't have to make myself over to please him i could just be me i don't have to change. I'm a bitch and he doesn't care it doesn't faze him she says.**

 **Taking her hand "that's is just it Maxie you should always want to be better then you were the day before. And if that person can't bring out your best qualities then what is the purpose Robin answered. Shaking her head " you know Coop broke up with me because he found out about my schemes to hurt Lulu. I knowing i had every reason to hate that bitch for hurting Georgie the way she did but it didn't matter why i did it to him.**

 **It was wrong but it wasn't in my book she hurt my baby sister so i wanted to hurt her back and i did. Coop didn't approve and that is okay but WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO CHANGE TO FIT WHAT SOMEONE ELSE WANTS" she said looking at her cousin. " You shouldn't have to because honestly i think you Rock just the way you are chula" K.K said making her smile.**

 **As Robin rolled her eyes " what's up Robbie" he said with a grin on his face, K.K Robin answered. Just as Patrick walked over "what's going on man how is Sam and the baby" he asked. Which made K.K smile " they are doing good little Matthew is putting on that weight his hair is growing in. Drew lost the bet the kid has a head full of dark black hair he said, i need to see Sam is she still in the hospital Maxie asked.**

 **He sighed " yeah for now she almost died yeah but she leaves in a few days but she don't want to. With Matthew still there she doesn't want to leave at all K.K says, well that is understandable Patrick said looking between K.k and Robin. " Alright enough Robin Kelby is a good guy she is one of the most steadfast guy he doesn't play games at all. So you will always know Maxie is in good hands with him because he is very protective.**

 **K.K Robin is a good person and she is loyal even to people who don't deserve but its who she is. And i love her she made me the man i am right now so i need you to try and get along alright Patrick said looking at the both of them. " Pat man i never said she was a horrible person but she has been a hypocrite to me but i have been nothing but nice to her.**

 **And yeah i said she should open her eyes but i didn't lie i reiterated the truth as it happened. Sam isn't you woman that makes excuse for him after he hurt you she is now just getting over the consequences of trusting that man. She is paying the price her son is paying the price now you may think he walks on water but to my family he doesn't and i'm sorry you don't see it K.K said.**

* * *

 **Boston, Masschussets**

 **Kat walks into the room " i just spoke to Sam they are okay and that Drew owes us alot of money" she said with a smile. As Olly laughed " how so" he said as she climbed in the bed next to him. Laying her head on his chest " oh we told him that kid was going to come out a McCall and the best part is Danny noticed it" she said.**

 **He laughed " I'm sure Drew was thrilled " Olly said,as she laughs " we just have to see what color his eyes are " she says. But from what Sam told me she thinks his eyes will be blue like his daddy's Kat finishes. A.J's asleep" he asked she shook her head "yes and Tristan is in his room playing a game i gave him 10 minutes before her turns it off she responds.**

 **Pulling her closer " you know that guy is still following me and i make being a homemaker look good" she said. Smiling " so what do you want to do Katie girl" he asked, Olly i missed so much with Tristan him reading ,writing just everything. I want to be here for A.J everyday being there mother is my first job but i do need to get back into my workshop Kat said.**

 **Leaning his head on hers " anything you want my love" he says kissing her on top her head as she looks up at him. " What did i do to deserve you huh because it still amazes me" she said. Looking down at her i love you i always have Kat it was always going to be you even when we weren't together i knew it was you" Oliver says.**

 **Shaking her head " that's smooth i like that she said looking at him seductively as she picked climbed over on to his lap. Then kissing her as her hands wandered sliding over his manhood when there was a knock at the door.**

 **" YEAH" she shouted, Katherine it's Lana we need to talk and NOW she says. As Kat sighs and rest her head on Olly's shoulder cursing under her breath.**


	119. Chapter 119

**Port Charles**

 **When the news hit that Jerry Jacks kidnapped Carly, shot Jason and torched Sonny's warehouse. A ray of shock ran through everyone and Sonny was out for blood and the only thing is they couldn't find him. He and Jason had every available man looking for Jerry but it was hope because he knew how to hide.**

 **No one was more hurt then Jax because he blamed innocent people and his brother was the guilty party. It hurt more looking into his little girls eyes knowing that her mother wasn't there for her. But what no one knew is some one sat in the shadows watching and enjoying the chaos that ensued.**

 **Cruz and Gia's house**

 **"Wow Cruzito spared no expense did he huh" Emy said as the family made there way in as they looked around. " Do you think he is going to be surprise because both his grandparents and mothers siblings said they couldn't come. But everyone is here Emy said with a grin as Manolo lead everyone inside.**

 **Manolo donde esta Carlito" Xelia asked he turned around, i think at the station Gia went to speak to him so he doesn't know your here and we want him to be surprised when he does see you he answers." Tio when is the babies due" Ronaika asked, in a week or so her coworkers threw a baby shower for her and some of his colleagues got the girls a little something Esmerelda said.**

 **As they set up while Santiago went to pick up Marcus and her mother from the airport. " So Elena do you guys have any names for you daughter yet" Gia asked, yes we do but i can't say what about you guys she says with a grin. She sighs " No we have nothing we can't agree on anything but we do want it to start with the same letter Gia said.**

 **"See i would say bet but then you would ended up somewhere you don't want to be" Elle said with a shrug. Shaking her head " Nope i don't think that is a good idea for me either Elena" she says. Okay let me see if i can help have you guys decided on a letter " Elena asked. No i am telling you we haven't agreed on anything' Gia says, Here take this i already have my list Molly gave it so me Elle said.**

 **Gia took it looking over the list " i like these two for the first name Amayah Elianny and Aaliyah Dianelys do you think he would like it" she said. Elle smiled " yeah i think he would Elianny was his mom's middle name she replied when they saw him coming into the station with a perp.**

 **He looked at them with raised eyebrow as Elle winked at him " i think i solved your problem detective" as Cruz nodded to Lucky. "How so and how can i help you Ms. Tavares" he said, well i am here for my sister in Law because we hear you found who took Carly Jacks. Oh yeah and i just gave your lovely fiancee two names you may like for your daughters congrats by the way Elena said.**

 **" Thank You and yes we found the evidence that proves Jerry Jacks kidnapped her and you can tell your Mrs. DiSanto- Tavares we apologize for the inconvenience. So what about you what are you having he said point down at her stomach making her laugh. The lengths they had to go just to keep Jason and Sonny out of his business, oh i am having a little girl due may 8 but who knows Elle said.**

 **Cruz shook his head " well Gia lets hear it wow me Amayah Elianny and Aaliyah Dianelys" she said. As they both watched his face " really i like it okay you made me a believer" he says with a grin. While he winked at Elle " FINALLY WE WERE DOWN TO THE WIRE WE ARE DUE ANY DAY" Gia said as they laughed.**

 **Looking over at Elle " Are you okay" Cruz asked, yes i am detective give me a minute i am eight months pregnant. So that means i am exhausted and i have to text my husband because he made the drive with me so i have to wait Elle answered stalling. "I'm sorry we should have called Mrs. DiSanto but we have been trying to find Jerry Jacks. He pretend to be dead after everything that happened at the ball only to come back to do this" Cruz said.**

 **Struggling to get her feet Cruz stepped in to help when she slapped his hand away " how is Sam and Matt" he asked as she stood. Elle smile" he is doing good my little boyfriend", Gia smile already. Yes don't get it confused he is a little flirt she answered with a smile well thank you detective i will tell her she said.**

 **That is when Curtis walked in "hey baby i got here i as fast" ... when she put her finger on his lips shushing him. Detective thank you Gia congrats on the little princess" Elle said as her and Curtis left. As Cruz looked and shook his head" she is up to something" he said as he hugged Gia.**

* * *

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **She sighs Olly lays back on the bed "i hope you come back and don't leave me like this " he says as she shakes her head. Opening the door " WHAT LANA I AM KIND OF BUSY" Kat said annoyed, don't take that tone with me Katherine Lana said. Groaning " whatever what do you want" Kat says, we have a problem down at the work shop she replies.**

 **" What problem Lana" she said getting serious, well your little friend tried to breaking but when he you said he was following you i moved most of our most sensitive items she answers. Punching the wall " fuck " Kat says, but he did call the cops Lana continued which frustrated Katherine even more.**

 **As she came back inside the room " I will be back i have to out a small fire it seems that my tail. Has be come a even bigger nuisance then i thought he would have she said. Olly smiled " are you going to kill him " he asked, I don't know it depends on how I feel I might I might not Kat said with a shrug as she left.**

 **North end**

 **Tony looked at the guy" you should have minded your business and went home like your boss told you too" he said. As Kat and Lana walked in with the mask on watching the bloodied and battered man. Before she hit him square in the face " you will regret this and trust me this hurts me more then if hurts you" she said.**

 **With the fire torch in hand as another person poured gasoline all over him when her phone rang. Stepping away " hello who is this okay i will be there alright by" pretending th call had woke her hanging up the phone. Walking over to Svetlana and whispered something as the younger woman smiled.**

 **As she turned to the guy " well i guess its your lucky day because i get kill" she said with a grin as the other woman left. After changing her clothes and tired her hair up she went to the storage company. " How can i help you officers and why isn't it so urgent for you to wake me up out of my bed" Kat asked.**

 **" Ms. DiSanto you know your not supposed to have weapons at all and from what we were told you have weapons here" Detective Dennis said. Rolling her eyes "this is just some of the stuff from my moms house that might aunt put in storage" she replies. " Open it up and move to the side Kat" he said as she glared at him as she opened it up and moved begrudgingly.**

 **While they searched she looked on amused by the whole thing " Hey Will did you find Mr. Rollins no okay find him we are at her storage unit now No we haven't yet" Detective Dennis says. " Kat what happened to your old mans weapons were are those" another asked as she shook her head.**

 **"I gave them all to Manolo before i got locked remember" she answered, yeah sure you have she already knew. That Wesley had someone with the cops from what there contact at the precinct. So she just watched pretending to be upset knowing he was leaving a bug in her mothers storage unit**


	120. Chapter 120

**Port Charles**

 **Cruz and Gia made it back to the house when he went to turn on the light when everyone shouted " SURPRISE" . As he looked around the room in shock most of his family was there he** **was** **in complete disbelief. She smiled just how shocked he was when he turned and looked at her.**

 **Just then he saw Elle sitting down on the sofa that is when he realized that she and Gia was just stalling him. " Mijo" a man said when he looked up and saw his grandparents there hugging them. Manolo winked at him as he shook his head when his aunt and cousins stepped forward to embrace him too. He was overcomed with so much joy and emotion he couldn't believe it that they were all here.**

 **" You guys got me that was good" Cruz said shaking his head as Gia wiped the tears from his eyes before kissing him. " Okay not that we are done with all this emotional dribble came we party now" Melky said with a grin as his sister shoved him. " Estupidio" Elizabeth said shaking her head as Esmerelda lead them to the basement.**

 **Where they were set up for a baby shower that is the part that shocked Gia because she got this together so he could see his family. Not expect nothing in return " Well what are you waiting for mommy to be** **siéntese, por favor" his grandmother said. It didn't hit her until she saw her mom , with her brother and sister with them that is when the tears started.**

 **Manolo was happy they could do this for them his nephew deserved for the rest of his life to be happy. Watching the family embrace and cherish the young couple prepare for their little girls. After everyone was gone she laid there in their bed " You know your family literally dropped thousands of dollars on us and i am not even done counting" she shouted.**

 **When he peeked his head out the bathroom "i know but if you don't want to keep it i understand with everything going on with that Candace chick. I heard Marcus passing comments about giving unborn kids dirty money i mean really its for whatever they may need Cruz replied. Your grandparents take the cake they still got it " she said in shock which made him chuckle.**

 **Listen why do you think my grandparents had ten kids he said with a grin, i like that you got the pictures of you parents when they were younger she said. As he laid down next to her i love the names though did Elle said what name her and Curtis picked he asked. Shaking her head no " and she isn't telling so when she is born everyone will find out.**

 **But your uncle on guitar and your cousins singing and dancing was hilarious she continued as he laid next to her. So how are you he said rubbing her stomach, me i am good i just want to see them already and hold them she replies. He smiled at her " yeah me too any day now they will be here we got there names and tomorrow me and Lucky will put up the names on the wall he said.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Sam sat staring at her little boy's side " hey little guy its momma i see you past your test today and your gaining weight" she said with a smile. He is a coming along quite well isn't he" Sophie said coming into the room. Smiling up at her mother in law " Yes he is it's amazing you know when everything happened i thought for sure i would lose him like i did my daughter.**

 **Because he had the odds stacked against him but he is here still fighting and he is strong Sam said. Did Andy tell you i had Bobby at 6 months so i know the feeling but this little guy was meant to be here. He was meant to heal your heart from losing your daughter and you will never feel that way again the older woman said.**

 **Yeah he told me and it made me happy because if his uncle can make it so can he just hope he is not as crazy as his uncle Sam says with a grin. Which made Sophie smile " my baby boy has a knack for crazy doesn't he" she says as Sam shook her head. " Yes he does but he is a good kid she said as she ran her hand across Matthew's skin.**

 **Both woman just watching him breathe knowing that it could have been much worse but her little boy was meant to be here Sam thought.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Maxie got up with a smile as she looked down at him as she bit his lip "stop ogling me Mariah it makes me feel used" he said with a grin as he grabbed her by the waist. As she laughed " Stop i have to go to work" she said as she fell on top of him where he held her closer. Kissing her " I have to go " she whispered against his lips, in a little while he said taking her tongue in his mouth.**

 **It set her body on fire sinking into his body as their tongues danced a sensual dance pulling each other in. Climbing on top of him as he picked her then laying her down then kissing down her body. Before setting at her core he body shivered feeling his breathe against her skin resting her thighs on his shoulders.**

 **Taking her with his tongue as he began to lick and sucking on her until his phone started to ring. Continuously until the answering machine picked up..** _Kelby this is Cruz umm Gia is getting ready to have the baby get your stupid ass down here. And see if you can get in contact with Tio he isn't answering later bye._ **K.K, K.K OOOH GAWD YOU SSSSHHHHOULD" she shouted as he placed his fingers inside her she gripped his hair.**

 **Holding her tighter she shouted as he brought her to her end he continued to drink of her essence. Before making his way up i will get there he whispered against her lips as he entered her. Her body still tensed up every time but she loved it as their bodies moved insync until they were through.**

 **An hour later she rushed to get to work as they got on the elevator " I am so late Kate is going to kill me" she said as he kissed her. " Stop it , stop it she said, relax i saw Kate she was behind us and i halted the other elevator to make sure this one get's up there first he said. " God your a genius but i have to get to work and you have to get to the hospital she said kissing him back** **.**

 **Several minutes later she rushed in " I'M HERE, I'M HERE" Maxie said with K.K behind her as she sat down. The moment she sat down and got settled and started working as Lulu rolled her eyes Kate stepped off the elevator frustrated. K.K winked at her as he got on the elevator " is there a reason your here Mr. Dela Rosa" the woman asked.**

 **" Oh i was just looking at your computers they were freezing up" he said as the woman shook her head as he left. " I will call you when the babies are born Mariah have an amazing day" he winked as the elevator closed.**

 **General Hospital**

 **April,7, 2008**

 **Cruz waited outside as Dr. Lee got Gia step up in the room as he grandparents came in with his cousins. "** **¿Ya tuvo los bebés?** **his grandfather asked, he shook his head no not yet she is only 5 centimeters but her water broke he answered in spanish. One by one his family came to support him " sorry man we would have been here earlier but someone was hungry" Curtis said looking at Elle.**

 **As Cruz laughed " trust me i know how she can be" he said, she don't like me much right now so i am trying to give her whatever she wants Curtis says. Elizabeth allowed to wait in the conference room respecting his privacy for him and Lucky. Jason was coming back from PT when he saw Manolo walking to the elevator " What are you doing here Manolo" he asked glaring at him.**

 **" Wobbles i see your up on your feet good for you" the older man said with a grin, answers my question Manny Jason demanded. Manolo chuckled " its funny you think that i owe you an answer and don't get it confused SON don't you ever come at me like that again Morgan" the older man said. When someone came up behind him punching him in his back that sent Jason falling to the ground.**

 **"SSss ouch" Manolo said looking down at him as he tried to get to his feet , Kat looked at him " i told you i would be back princess and trust me judgement day is coming" she said. That is when Courtney turned the corner " JASON OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY did you just hit him are you crazy" she said running to his side. As Kat slipped her hand that hand the brass knuckles in her pocket " i will be seeing you soon princess" she said stepping over him.**

 **While her and Manolo got on the elevator " You come near him again you will have to deal with my brother SONNY CORINTHOS" Courtney said. Kat smiled and laughed " if you say so but your brother doesn't scare me at all and i would put him down just like i'm going to do this son of bitch" she said. As Jason looked up glaring at them seething " you don't want to do this Kat i never meant for Sam to get hurt its the last thing i wanted" he said.**

 **" And does that changed my sister or nephews current situation no it doesn't so making you feel just like she does is what you deserve" Kat answered. " Listen bitch you will have to go through me and i won't let you hurt my family" Courtney said fiercely. Manolo looked at Kat then Courtney as Kat laughed " sweetheart i will run through you" Kat says.**

 **Jason grabbed Courtney " Don't she is dangerous think about your son"he said pulling her back. Aww little Spence is a cutie Kat responds, you stay away from my son Courtney said struggling against Jason as the elevator closed. When they got there " the babies are here" K.K said with a solemn look, what is that look for Manolo asked.**

 **One of the girls had to be put on a respirator she was having a hard time breathing but they are okay Olly said. That is when Cruz came inside " alright she is okay" he said, that is when they grabbed him hugged him " CONGRATULATIONS CRUZITO" they said embracing him.**


	121. Chapter 121

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **May 5, 2008**

 **It had been baby watch Elena had yet to stop working she wanted to make sure she got Matthew until a good place. Sam smiled it had been four months since he was born he was finally breathing on his own. Both Sam and Elena were happy he had made such great progress he had a head full of dark hair and bright blue eyes that changed colors.**

 **They both stood looking at him " Elle thank you I mean it honestly you have been dedicated to him and us" Sam said. Elle looked at her and smiled " any time Sammy I told I would make sure this little guy had a fighting chance" she said. Which made her smile " so how about you any day now huh how is this little girl" Sam said rubbing Elle's stomach.**

 **" She is good mommy on the other hand feels like a magic fucking eight ball. This stranger touched my stomach the other day oh my gosh Sammy I was looking to snap but Curtis stepped in " Elle says. Sam laughs " why " she asked still laughing, why because I don't know this bitch from Adam and she just rolled didn't even ask.**

 **Sam just touch me and I think Curtis stepped in so he wouldn't have to arrest his wife for assault and battery Elena finished." Wow remind me not to rub your stomach" Hayden said from behind them as she hugged both women. Elle smiled " I wouldn't snap at you Hay Hay but seriously what is it with strangers touching it he strangers I get I'm pregnant but damn have common fucking sense " she says.**

 **"Seriously I think that too like who does that " Hayden ask, people do it violating your personal space in the process Elle says. With a smile " did you give her the death stare please tell me the you gave her the death stare "Hayden said with excitement.**

 **As Sam bumped her " what i mean come on its a thing of beauty" she said. Making Elle laugh " no I have if you know what's good for you look what's funny is it was like Curtis was moving in slow motion" she says. " Anyway ladies how is my nephew the only man to have my heart right now" Hayden said.**

 **"The breathing tube is out he is holding his own right now but I'm hoping he can go home soon" Sam said. It had been a hard four months filled with alot of ups and downs. We will see how he does in the next few weeks and we can determine when he is ready to go home Elle said.**

 **That is when Hayden turned to Elle "aren't you ready to pop soon too"she said, Yes Hayden but mami will be taking over she answers. "What about Cruz and Gia's wedding" Hayden asked, well I'm going and so is Elle and Curtis but we are driving there. But Drew is staying here with Matthew while i go to the wedding so i will be going solo Sam says.**

 **"No your not i will be your date as well as Bobby's " Hayden said making Sam laugh " alright then i have a date" Sam replies. Elena turned around to Hayden " how you just going to roll up and take my other date like she not riding with me" she says. As Sam and Hayden laughs " okay ladies i will save the both of you a dance no need to fight" Sam said laughing. Just as Drew walks over " fighting over who" he asks, oh how your sister just tried to still Sam from me 'Elena says.**

 **Drew looks at they with a raise eyebrow " do i want to know what y'all are talking about" he says. As the woman laugh " no its okay we have to find me a dress for the wedding even i don't want to leave my men here" Sam says. " No Honey go Cruz is your friend and he is family and it's a big day for him they are getting married you know" Drew says.**

 **Watching Elle suspicously " Elena you okay" he asked as Sam and Hayden looked at her as well. " Yeah i am fine" she answers sitting down, Elena what is going on 'Sam asked with a watchful eye. Hayden looked at her brother " Elle are you having contractions" Drew asked as he took out his phone and text Curtis before kneeling her.**

 **" Babe you got to tell us what is going " Sam said as she saw her friends knuckles begin to turn red. "CALL A DOCTOR I THINK SHE IS IN LABOR! " Sam says as Hayden rushes to find a doctor. " Sammy i am a doctor and its not time to have this baby i have to more weeks and it probably just braxton hicks" Elle says.**

 **Looking at her friend " honey i know you're probably one of the strongest people i know but your in labor" Sam said shaking her head yes. While Elle shook her head no then Sam shook her head again grabbing her friends hand " its time Elena" she said with a smile. As Drew helped her up as Hayden came with a doctor and an orderly who brought a wheelchair.**

 **Elle looked at the wheelchair " nope not happening i will be walking vamanos" she said with everyone following her. As Drew whispered to Sam " she is so stubborn" he says , "Shush" Sam says with a grin. Watching as Elle walked into the birthing room just then Hayden began to laugh " This bitch really just walked in there" while they all laughed.**

 **" Drew call her parents i will be in there with her until Curtis get's here" Sam said entering the room where the nurse got her ready. Almost an hour later Curtis ran in " Hey ,Hey Drew where is she" he said as Drew pointed to the door. He opened it ran in " your late you asshole" Elle said he smiled and laughed as the nurse got him ready.**

 **Sam looked at him " about time Dad cut it alittle close aren't we i guess i will be her baby daddy" she say. As Elle laugh" your a pretty one Sammy" as they all begin to laugh , "are we ready Mrs. Tavares " the doctor asked. Shaking her head as she got ready to bring their daughter into the world.**

 **Her mother paced back and forth " ay dio mio we should hear the baby crying by now i mean my goodness" Esmerelda said. Mi amor calmate we will get new soon" Manolo said, hey do you think they are going to make it to the wedding Hayden asked. That is when Drew snorted in laughter as they all looked at Hayden " What i was just asking" she said.**

 **" Hell yeah she will be there stitches and all " Olly laughed as Kat hit him on the shoulder, Elle would never miss Cruzito's big day and a good party Emy said. That is when Curtis and Sam came out the into the waiting room " its a beautiful baby girl 7 pounds 9 ounces" he said dropping to the chair.**

 **While Sam shook her head " What happened" Drew said, Nothing Curtis said quicky " oh no its not nothing Mr. Mouth here past out and threw up" Sam said with a smirk. So i being the good friend i am i helped her until he got himself together, Olly and Manolo laughed. " Well Curtis no worries i didn't look the first time when Esmerelda had Olly i kept my face the other direction" Manolo said.**

 **" It's okay i happens to the best of us" Olly said with a chuckle, But he did get it together when she came out he did cut the cord and fell in love with her Sam said patting Curtis on the back. That is when his family rushed in with presents " did she have the baby" his mother and aunt asked excitedly. As he shook his head with tears in his eye yeah come on y'all let's go see my girl " he said walking them all to the window.**

 **Smiling " Elle insisted that they be in the same room i want you guys to Ciena Hazel Ashford-Tavares" he said. His mother hugged him as Tommy patted him on the back as T.J stood in awe " can we see her" Stella asked as Jordan hung back. " Yeah when they are done with their test and stuff i will come and get y'all but i'm going to go be with them " he said kissing his mom and aunt.**

 **After everyone had went to see the baby as Jordan stood outside she was immersed in her thought to hear Curtis approached. " Aren't you going to come and see my daughter" he said, oh hey congratulations she is a beauty"she said crossing her arms.**

 **As he shook his head she couldn't read his mood " I saw you today Jordan with Shawn going into his building with him why" Curtis said. Trying to stay calm " Oh umm Shawn is helping me plan a surprise for Tommy" she said covering. Oh for his birthday what's the word you want my help" he replies, no trust me you are about to have your hands full she says.**

 **Shaking his head " True that " he said looking back into the room with a smile.**


	122. Chapter 122

**Port Charles**

 **May 9, 2008**

 **Cruz stood in the mirror as he took a deep breath as he looked over his vows when there was a knock on the door. " Come in" he shouted, as his grandmother and his aunt came in " Ay dio mio te ves tan guapo" his grandmother says with a smile.**

 **"That you do Cruzito " Esmerelda said as she handed out a box to him as he looked up.**

 **" Titi what's this" he asked, both woman smiling up at him " these were your father's cufflinks he had it monogrammed with your initials when you were a boy his aunt said. When his grandmother spoke" Queria dartelo cuando cumpliste 18 anos, pero sabemos lo que sucedio.**

 **Pero tu tío se las guarda para ti y planeas darlas, pero te las darán, pero has cambiado de nombre. Y pensamos que hubiera sido mejor esperar hasta que no estuvieras enojado y receptivo" she said. As the young man looked in in awe " he had that made for you when you were four years old" Esmerelda said as the tears came to the young mans eyes.**

 **While his aunt put it on him " really four" he said in disbelief , Carlito he had a whole vision for your life things that you and him would do. Things he planned on teaching that his father taught him things that your uncle did that he knew your father wanted for his son his namesake his legacy.**

 **What he would leave behind when he was gone but he never planned to not be here today but i know in my heart that they are here today with you his aunt said kissing him on his cheek.**

 **As the tears start to stream down his face as they left when Mateo knocked and came in " Diablo cono you look like your father men" the man said with his Dominican accent. Cruz smiled " What's up Mateo" he said, i just came to speak to you for a second before you go out there. Tell you some things that i wish i had done the older man said, " Don't ever take her for granted cherish every moment you have.**

 **Because pisa all you have is now in this moment be there all the time even when they want you on the job. Fuck that job it will be there if they really want you even the smallest of things be there. Or you will regret not being there Mateo said as he started to tear up, Cruz patted him on the back " its okay man i know you loved her so did she" he said.**

 **I should have been there but i was young and stupid and just thought that i would have tomorrow to do whatever she wanted. But you don't have tomorrow the hardest part is waking without the half of your heart and knowing nothing will ever compare to that Mateo said. Looking up at this man that stood well over 6 ft crying " I won't i know that life is precious and every moment counts" Cruz said hugging the man.**

 **" What the fuck Carlito" Oliver said coming in looking at him disappointed, when K.K shouted " YES GIVE ME MY MONEY CABRON NO IMPORTA QUE SI" he said. As Olly shook his head " think of my babies K.K" the man said with a grin as he handed him the money. "No importa que si loco" K.K said taking the money and putting in his pocket.**

 **While Mateo laughed " No loco wait its not like that it was my fault i brought up Lucia and you know" he said. Okay so Kelby give me my money he did not cry about wedding business" Oliver said. When K.K had jerked up looking at him crazy " hell no my dude he still cried i still won the bet pisa" he argued. That is when Santiago came " give Olly back his money K.K it wasn't wedding business it was family business" he said.**

 **" You two are idiots give Olly back his money its an emotional day he is getting married to a woman he will share his life with. And remembering those who we have loved and lost who couldn't celebrate with us today but they are here in spirit your ready Cruzito" Manolo said with his hand on his shoulder.**

 **Oliver looked at him and smiled and held his face for a second " you look good kid let's go" he said as they left the room. He stood there at the altar waiting as he took a deep breathe when he saw her he was in awe of her coming down to him. As the tears start to fill his eyes he thought of just how lucky he was happy his dreams were coming true.**

 **Standing before him she started to tear up as he winked at her as she felt like a queen looking into his soulful brown eyes. Emy looked at them as everyone sat " Oye migente" she said as Cruz looked at her as he and Gia shook their heads.**

 **Okay repeat after me Emy said starting From the first time i saw you i knew there was something special about you. But i was so use to being alone and then you came in and i didn't want to be you have given me my peace back. And anyone in this room can tell you i have be distant sometimes cold but i am whole again because of you Gia. You have filled me in ways that i have been searching for my entire life.**

 **So I Cruz Carlos Rodriguez take you Gia Denise Campbell to be my wife to have and to hold , from this day forward for better or worse , for richer for poorer , in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, till death do us part he said wiping the tears from her eyes after he put the ring on. As she started at him " My God where do i begin i wasn't looking for anything but here you came and it was so subtle. But i can tell you before our family and friends that i would change any of it because you are worth it to me.**

 **Because you have showed me what true love is and i wouldn't give up for anything you are steadfast and consistent even when i wasn't sure. When your gone i feel like a part of me is missing and so when you say i have made you whole i tell you the same. So I Gia Denise Campbell take you Cruz Carlos Rodriguez to be my husband to have to hold from this day forward for better or worse, for richer , for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and to cherish , till death do us part she said putting the ring on his finger.**

 **By the power invested in me and the state of New York i now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride** **ten cuidado, su mamá está aquí Emy said. While everyone laughed as the bride and groom kissed then everyone cheered** **as everyone filed into the Pavilion to celebrate with the newlyweds.**

 **The couples first dance was to Kci and JoJo's All my life " You know i just got the okay from the doctor" she whispered to him. As he looked at her in shock as he smiled " I was just wondering how can we leave the girls" he said. Gia laughed " i know i don't even want to leave them for a night" she says, me either look at my uncle with them.**

 **That man is like Mr. Mom" she says, he is and he has been Cruz said as he watched he uncle with his 1 month old daughters. You know when my parents died i didn't understand how he could be so busy to busy to be there.**

 **And it wasn't until i moved in that i saw just how much he did if my aunt had to work a double shift a the hospital. He was there he cooked he cleaned and made sure everyone did there homework he took care of us when we were sick he was there.**

 **I hope to be what he was to me and my cousins growing up to our girls just trying to be there for every moment Cruz said. She kissed him " you Cruz Rodriguez are a good father you took leave to stay home with me and your daughters. So i have no doubt you will be very involved with them on the daily basis Gia said with a smile.**

 **They changed the song it was time for them to share a dance with their parents she danced with her brother. While he danced with his aunt and his grandmother they danced that is when the DJ dropped a El Perrito by Anthony Santos. Gia watched Cruz in his element as he spun both woman around until his grandfather came and got his wife and start to dance. And everyone danced the night away Sam stood next to Emily " So i guess congratulations are in order huh" she said.**

 **Emily turned " Huh umm i'm not pregnant" she answered, Sam's mouth dropped if its not you then its as both woman looked in shock.**


	123. Chapter 123

**Port Charles**

 **Jason had been released from the hospital for a few weeks now he was pissed that they couldn't find Jerry. Because he knew when he did he would put a bullet in him for what he did to him. He was walking around with a cane now he thought as he got out his trunk then to top it Kat was another problem.**

 **At this time he was sure she was the one exploding their shipments Sonny didn't think so but Jason's gut was telling him other wise. As he walked to the building when he heard something drop against the floor looking around when he heard some one walking he put his hand on his gun. When it sound like they were close he pulled it out pulling it " Geeze Jason I need to talk to you about something" Courtney said putting her hands up.**

 **All of a sudden his knees gave out and he fell straight on his back on the ground in pain" got you princess you thought it was me didn't you" Kat said. Standing over him with a metal pipe with a grin on her face" move blondie and i will knock you right in your face" she said looking at Courtney. Who hesitated before checking on Jason " you could aggravate his injuries are you crazy" she said when she looked up Kat was gone.**

 **Smiling as she saw the guards coming as she watched from the truck " are you going to make your move or what Kat" Svetlana asked. As Kat laughed " I did honey you see that bullet i put in his back well its in a very peculiar spot which i sure between this time and the last time. I am quite certain its shifted and he can't feel shit right now and what he doesn't know is kind of fucked with his meds" she says.**

 **Lana laughed " Damn your an evil genius you know that i love the way your diabolical brain works" she said. Katherine shook her head and laughed as she picked up the phone 'Hey Kelby you can work your magic on that surveillance now " she says as she hung up.**

 **"Courtney I...I...I... can't feel anything " Jason stammered out when she shouted " ARLO, MAX HELP US" she screamed. As the guards ran out to help " he can't feel anything that crazy bitch attacked him again" she said as they got him up and into the car. " Who attacked him" Max asked, Jason stay with me please i need you please she said trying to keep his eyes open.**

 **While their car sped off rushing to get him to the hospital " don't say anything to the cops Courtney let me handle it" Jason said before losing consciousness. " Go Lana when can leave now"Kat said as they drove away, so what's our next move Lana said with a devious smile. Kat looked at her tapping her chin as she thought " we go blow so shit up" she said with a chuckle.**

 **General Hospital**

 **Sonny rushed in with Claudia behind him " Courtney what's going on with Jason" he asked, she looked up at him sympathetically. As he pulled her aside to talk " They had to take him back to surgery the bullet that was lodged in his back shifted and Sonny before he couldn't feel anything" she said with tears in her eyes. His eyes widened with shock " WHAT HAPPEN" he said as his eyes darkened.**

 **Sam's sister attacked him twice once last month she hit him in the back as he was grilling some guy named Manolo. She hit him with something hard because it knocked him to the ground i just don't know what. And tonight he pulled his gun on me i guess thinking it was her and she caught him off guard by hitting him in the knees and he hit the ground hard Sonny she said.**

 **" Are you sure" Sonny said, yes i am sure because even when i confronted her the last time and tonight she said that she would be back Courtney answered. That is when they saw the cops come in " say nothing to them you hear me i will handle this " he said. Courtney shook her head as the cops approached them "Ms. Matthew can you tell me what happened when Mr. Morgan was attacked he said.**

 **She shook her head nervously " i wasn't there i found him laying on the ground and we brought him here" she said. Claudia watched from a distance before approaching " Sonny i'm going to go" she said. He walked over " i will call you" Sonny said kissing her on the cheek she smirked as she walked away leaving the hospital.**

 **As she got into the car " You know DiSanto your are crazy but i like your style this might just work Claudia said, Kat looked at her and smiled " let's talk' she said as Lana pulled off. Sonny picked up the phone to call Manolo when the other man picked up. All he heard was music blaring when the crowd there started to shout.**

 **"Manny we need to talk we have a little situation how soon can you get here" Sonny said stepping away to talk. He never So Mateo walk by him leaving " manito** **apaga las luces" he said with a smile as he left he turned to watch his handiwork. That is when the power on that floor cut off Courtney looked up at her brother " What's going on" she asked.**

 **He put his hand up pushing her behind him as he nodded to Max, Milo and Arlo , Max stayed with him as the other went to look around that is when the lights came back on. And that is when they heard the machines from the O.R blaring they both knew what that was.**

* * *

 **New York City**

 **It had been months they have gotten anything back Candace and Wesley went over everything with a fine tooth comb. " Anything back from our guy infiltrating Vitor Markarian's organization" she asked. As he went over his paper work he put it down " Nothing yet" Wesley said thinking before he spoke.**

 **" So what is going on with you and this guy" he asked, her head jerked up as she looked up at him.**

 **" Who Ross" she answers, yes him i can't help but notices he hasn't been around lately he counters. Shaking her head " oh its nothing he has been out of the country for work with a client in turkey" Candace said. He just shook his head " is it serious" he asked, i don't know i like him he is intelligent he thinks outside the box and he is an amazing dancer she replies.**

 **Nodding his head " what about you and Jenna" Candace asked, that is when his face expression changed he drunk his beer and look back down to his paper work. " Wes what happen" she recanted, he shrugged " we broke up Candace leave it alone we have alot of work to do" he said.**

 **" No your going to tell me what happened i thought you guys were so going to get hitched" she said. Wes shrugged " i would rather not talk about it if you don't mind Candace its just to fresh" he said. She didn't want to push because she could tell by the look on his face it was more to the story.**

 **That meant one thing she had to help get them back together Wes deserved happiness they all did." What about Corinthos anything there" she asked instead, yeah someone is hitting him really good they are hitting his business but our operative can't find out who just yet. Who ever this is got him in business and his personal life as well he says, How so Candace asked.**

 **"Well a few months ago his ex wife and the mother of his two sons was kidnapped for a while they thought DiSanto had done it" he said with a smile. She jumped up " AND !" she said beginning to get excited, Wes smiled " relax it wasn't Katherine could account for her time and where she was.**

 **And it was at the same time her sister Mrs. Cain was in the hospital but it turns out that it was Mrs. Jacks's brother in law Jerry Jacks he is the one who shot Jason Morgan and blew up Sonny Corinthos shipments he said. " But how do we know its not they could have framed Jerry Jacks he is an easy fall guy. I mean look at his rap sheet its easy to make him look guilty when you know its stuff he would do Candace said.**

 **" As much as i would love for it to be DiSanto but it's not her it's Jerry's imo down to the explosive he used" Wes says. Getting up " We have to be sure that they are not framing Jerry Jacks " she says He grabbed her by her shoulders stop they are not they are good but not that good. This was all during the time Mrs. Cain was in the hospital even Jordan Ashford said they weren't thinking straight and it would have been sloppy.**

 **And it wasn't Candace their mind was on her and her son who were both fighting for their lives and Javier was in the middle of it at that time. He knows the language and he was there Wesley said, " damn it they are so lucky but i wouldn't put it past them**


	124. Chapter 124

**Port Charles**

 **Tavares Lake house**

 **"Okay Migente come on bro Hiro get your big ass in here" Ross said as everyone got settled and took a seat. As Manolo Nodded at him for him to start " Alright now all of you know i have been charming Candace McCray and she has pretty much has said she is going to war with us. Now with that being said i was privy to get this this is her board of her and her partner Wes have so far.**

 **I Reached to Vitor Markarian and Sonny Corinthos letting them know they have a mole i'm not sure who but i will find out. Any way they have put the breaks because of there last failed attempt that was pointed directly at you Mrs. T. They wanted to break the bond you and Mr. T share hoping you would feel like a jilted lover and sell him out. And they certainly didn't care of what it did to this family at all now it was her doing but it was the motive.**

 **They want to break the bond that we hold and think we would turn on each other she doesn't know i am in with you guys at all. Its funny because one of her friends asked her that how do you know he isn't working you he said. " Wait isn't that the bitch you wanted me to follow and i couldn't give here the strombone" Antonio said as Olly shock his head while everyone laughed.**

 **Shaking his head anyway " their new angles is using Markarian and Corinthos so less we meet with Corinthos the better Ross finishes. I have a meeting with Corinthos later on today which will be my last face to face Katherine shit or get off the toilet already. I know you enjoy your shadow games with Morgan but ended already Manolo said, she smirks " But its just so much fun".**

 **But seriously i did what i have to do its over chances are the son of a bitch is never going to walk again so i am done. I took from him what he took from my sister so quite frankly they are even now" Kat says with a shrug.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Terence was pissed now he had to go break the news to the family trying to calm himself before going out. Taking a deep breathe " Dr's Quartermaine" he said as they all got up, how is Jason what's going on Alan asked. ' I want to start by saying that i did everything to i could for your son and with the electricity going out the way it did.**

 **In the middle of surgery then going back on it pains me to tell you this but i don't think he will gain use of his legs Terence said sympathetically. Monica gasped putting her hand over her my mouth as Alan pulled her to his chest as she cried. Nikolas did the same with Emily " How he was doing better when he left i don't understand" the older man responds.**

 **" I don't know Dr. Quartermaine but your son had to be attacked and hit in the spot where the bullet laid. Because it shifted and is why we had to bring him into surgery today Terence says. Sonny was boiling inside he was going to put an end to this and soon when Alan turned to him.**

 **Fire in the mans eyes " YOU KNOW THIS IS YOUR FAULT IF YOU WEREN'T IN HIS LIFE HE WOULD BE FINE. BUT NO HE FOLLOWED YOU TO TELL YOU DESTROYED BOTH OF MY SONS THEIR LIVES WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF YOU WEREN'T IN IT. A.J WOULD BE ALIVE RAISING HIS SON JASON WOULDN'T BE HERE IN THIS HOSPITAL FOR A BULLET THAT JERRY JACKS PUT IN HIM.**

 **YOU RUIN LIVES IN BIBLICAL PROPORTIONS AND LOOK YOUR STILL WALKING AROUND HERE FINE. BUT HE ISN'T GOING TO BE WALKING AROUND BECAUSE HE WILL BE CONFINED TO A WHEELCHAIR BUT YOUR OKAY Alan said. He was a grown man Alan he made a choice and lived his life the way he wanted that on him not me Sonny said.**

 **Alan looked at him flabbergasted " its never on you young people die and get hurt because of you and its never on you. Brenda, Sam, Kristina how many others have been caught in the cross fire because someone is after you Alan said storming off. As Terence shook his head and walked away going to the locker room and taking a shower making a call before he left.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **After leaving the hospital he drove around for a while before coming here he knocked on the door. When she opened " Come in what's going on you said it was urgent" Ramona said as he came in. As she went to pour him a drink smiling as her back turned " i lost a patient today" he said.**

 **" Oh my gosh i'm sorry my condolences to their family" she said passing him his drink, No he said sighing. " No not like that let me explain it better I have a patient he is my bosses son he was shot a crazy man a few months ago. I did the first surgery it went fine you know he was walking again a little but he was on his feet.**

 **And today i don't know but he was attacked he had to be but they hit him directly above the bullet causing it shift. And he was brought in today he kept saying he couldn't feel anything but i was determined. I had it i was in there i was almost done then the electricity went off and then everything went wrong from there.**

 **I have never failed with a patient because i knew that in that O.R it was my domain Terence said starting to feel light headed. Before passing out she pushed his shoulder " Terence are you okay what wrong" she said with a grin.**

 **Warehouse off pier 54**

 **Manolo and Florio walked into the warehouse " make it fast Corinthos we shouldn't be here" Florio says. As the men shook hands " We are here to discuss that i mean your daughter in law attack on my enforcer she put him in a wheelchair. What do you supposed we so about that because i know what i want to do about that " Sonny says.**

 **That is when Olly spoke " i would be real careful about what you think your going to do" he said. " No Olly let the son of bitch speak" Kat said walking in with Hiro and Calvin behind her as Sonny glared at her. " I didn't do anything to your enforcer that Jerry Jacks guy did all i did was capitalize on it. And made him and my sister equal she can't carry her kids to term he can't carry himself up a flight of steps" she said with a chuckle.**

 **" Jason didn't shoot Sam Manny Ruiz did" Sonny said**

 **As Kat shook her head " why was Manny in her life Michael was he there because it was something she did while she was conning people. No right he was there because you and that other dip shit and she was a way to get to him. But he your family was never shot on his watch so tell me what was so different about my sister she was replaceable RIGHT" she said.**

 **Florio shook his head " You can't even look her in the face and answers that can you if he was so smart then he would have been three steps ahead of many. And Truly protected Samantha but you guys were all going through the motions and no one was paying attention to the nut job running around he finishes.**

 **" There was alot going on that you don't know about and we couldn't keep track of him" Sonny said. Kat laughs " are you fucking kidding me you have an enemy that you can't keep track of ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" she said looking at him incredulously. You were to busy trying to nail your best friend's baby sister to pay attention to business.**

 **And Sam was collateral damage see she wasn't you guys priority because you would have made sure the mother of your children wasn't touched at all. Not her, Ms. Davis or Ms. Quartermaine were hurt that is alarming seeing as his job is to protect". Now i am not saying what Kat did was right but if someone hurt your family you would stop at nothing to the person that did it she did the same thing Manolo spoke.**

 **Jason is my number two and she went for him knowing his situation what are you going to do about that Sonny said knowing that it was all true. Florio and Manolo shared a look "Kat will never stepped foot in Port Charles and every moves she makes had to be approved by us" Florio says.**

 **Sonny thought for a second " was it you exploding my shipments Jason thought it was you" he asked, what am I doing that while breastfeeding No it wasn't Kat answers. " Katherine enough is that good enough for you Manolo asked as he turned to face Sonny. Angered because he was in a rock and a hard place " Is she going to stay there because if she does she will force my hand as far as Jason is concerned" Sonny replies.**

 **Manolo and Florio chuckled " unlike you my crew knows when we speak that is it and i have a mutual respect for them and them for us. So will she stay there yes she will unless you or Morgan gives her reason otherwise i don't see why not she made her point. And if you want to blame someone for what happened to Morgan you need to start looking for Jerry Jacks Florio spoke.**

 **Now from now on just know that your are being watched by the department of homeland security and you need to properly vet. Everyone who has come into your organization in the last couple of months Katherine tell the man its over. " Yeah i know Pa bad blood and violence is bad for business" she said as Manolo shook his head.**

 **Well with that this is our last face to face meeting send me a message on the old school way we don't need to give these people reason to look at us Manolo said shaking Sonny's hand. After they left " Boss we can't just let that slide what happens when people get wind of this that she one upped Jason Cody said.**

 **The problem with that is she is a made woman and Florio is right we need to get Jerry Jacks he started all of this. Because if he never shot Jason we would have this problem so FIND HIM Sonny says. Kat looked at them " do you really think for one second that asshole in there isn't going to come gunning for me" she asked.**

 **Manolo smirked " If he knows what is good for him he knows if he crosses me he is fucked" he said as they left.**


	125. Chapter 125

**Port Charles**

 **June 13,2008**

 **Windemere**

 **" NO NIKOLAS I DON'T WANT MY SON AROUND THOSE PEOPLE DID YOU FORGET WHAT THEY DID TO JASON YOUR WIFE'S BROTHER !" Courtney spat angrily. Shaking his head " listen it is my little cousin is finally going home Spencer has been dying to see him. For months we had to tell he couldn't touch kiss him or show him an ounce of affection. Because all he saw was Matthew you through plexiglass and how could i explain to my young son.**

 **That all he wanted to do was hold his little cousin kiss to let Matthew know he was there and now you want to disappoint him. Now when he can do that NO i want let you take that from him Courtney this is my family " Nikolas said calmly.**

 **Her head jerked " LIKE HELL IT IS I DON'T WANT MY SON AROUND A PERSON WHO PUT HIS LITTLE BROTHER OR SISTER'S FATHER IN A HOSPITAL. POSSIBLY IN A WHEEL CHAIR FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE I DON'T WANT MY SON AROUND THOSE KIND OF PEOPLE "she said covering her mouth.**

 **As Nikolas stood in shock " your pregnant" he asked just then Emily came in " so it was you what Spencer was talking about and why Sam thought it was me" she said. Sighing knowing she had to tell them " yes i have known for a while i didn't know if it was going to be able to keep the baby. So i didn't say anything until i know i was out of the woods and i am now and i was going to tell Jason.**

 **But he is in a coma again and this has just been hard for me" Courtney said, Well i am happy for your Jason is going to be so happy but haven't you learned anything from keeping this from him. You guys lost a child because he didn't know Courtney you have to tell him soon Emily says.**

 **Shaking his head " I knew it i asked you months ago and you said your weren't , i am sorry for what you are going through but this is what Jason's life consist of one violent act after another. I know he is your brother Em but my son has been dying to see and hold and touch his little cousin for months now and we are going to celebrate with Sam"he said.**

 **" Nikolas is right Courtney Spencer has been nonstop about this since we told him Matthew was going home" Emily said. In that second she made a decision " the i am going with you to protect my son" Courtney says as Nikolas rolls his eyes.**

 **Jason was a grown man who made a choice what about Matthew he doesn't have a choice in his hardships. He is an innocent child who will have breathing problems for the rest of his life. What the pain and the hardships she has gone through because Jason sold her a pipe dream. And she put her trust and faith in and he didn't follow through and she blames herself for believing it.**

 **Every time she lays her son down she is going to worry is breathing are her and Drew going to wake up and find him unresponsive in his crib. Every time he cough are they going to think he is having trouble breathing is this that is their reality.**

 **So don't talk to me about Jason and what he is going through he made his bed maybe he will feel like Matthew does "**

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **After taking as shower he came out the bathroom and crept toward To Ciena's bassinet to take a peek at her. When he heard" i swear to god Curtis you wake her up i will punch you in the nose" Elena said looking at her. He gave her a mischievous grin " babe i can't help please i haven't seen her all day i know i said i wasn't working. But My captain pulled me into this investigation and being that i know the guy he wanted me there " Curtis said.**

 **As he picked up the baby and came and sat down next to his wife who shook her head putting the baby on his chest. Pulling Elle closer to him " hey baby girl daddy's home and you have him for the next few weeks" he said kissing her then Elle. Smiling as he looked down at his wife and daughter feeling complete " what time did she go down at" he asked.**

 **" Almost an hour she should be up again in an hour and a half and i have a few bottles downstairs for you so you can stay up with her" Elena said tapping him on the chest. Making him smile " that is okay right little mama" all he could do was stare at her in awe. He still couldn't believe she was his and that she came from him " Elle, Elle," Curtis called.**

 **When he looked down he saw both his girls were fast asleep this is what he wanted forever holding them both to him. Not soon after he closed his eyes she was up whining which woke him and Elle. " Go back to sleep i got this" he said kissing her and took the baby downstairs to get her bottle before coming back upstairs to her room.**

 **Sitting back in the rocking chair "wow you have your mothers eyes but you look like me your mommy just don't want to see it. You hungry princess " he said putting the bottle in her mouth watching her as she ate with a smile. She was alittle over a month now he could already tell she had her mothers attitude but she was laid back like he was.**

 **" You know daddy was worried about your Uncle Tommy and auntie Jordan for a little bit but i think they are okay. Yeah uncle Tommy the one who sounds like the big bad wolf and the one you all seems to throw up on. But they are going to be okay am starting to believe your Tio Olly was right just go with the flow just know CiCi that daddy is always going to be here.**

 **There isn't a place, person or thing that mean more to me than you and your mommy okay he said talking to her. As Elle listened from the baby monitor silently hoping he wasn't talking about what she thought he was. The following morning Elle woke up with Ciena wide awake on Curtis chest as he held her tight.**

 **Elle took her out his hands " let papi sleep right mi princesa today is going to be a good day your cousin gets to go home today" she said taking the baby to changed her diaper.**

 **John Hopkins Hospital**

 **Both Sam and Drew** **were ecstatic that Matthew was finally going home and they could just enjoy having him. After signing the last of his paperwork when she was overcomed with so much emotion. " I just want to say thank you to every single last one of you that did not give up on my son. And those of you who fought for him every step of the way Elle i don't have the words for you for never giving up on him.**

 **All of you myself , Drew and Matthew are indebted to you for this and i can never thank you enough" Sam said. As the tears streamed down her face Drew held her close " there is food and refreshments inside for all of you its on us and it is our thank" he said. That is when everyone clapped and cheered Curtis and Elle with Ciena for Matthew's release.**

 **That is when Esmerelda spoke "** **familia vamos" she said as the family made their way out of the hospital. And home to celebrate little Matthew's homecoming it had been a long road for him to get there. After leaving they all went to Sam's house to celebrate where everyone came to see him.**

 _Okay I will be brief I have done certain things in that will lead to something bigger. Everything is building and will all come to a head enjoy thank for reading_


	126. Chapter 126

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Drew and Sam's house**

 **When they got home everyone was there Sam was happy just to bring him home and be with her family and friends. " Oh my goodness guys he is so gorgeous" Gia cooed over him, wanting to be the first to hold him. As everyone greeted each other Sonny and Courtney had eyes on Kat Sonny who went with Michael as well as Max and Milo. That is when Gia sat down with him in his arms as Spencer and Jasiel pushed there way through to see him.**

 **Courtney saw how excited her son was " daddy baby " he said smiling up at Nikolas as both little boys climbed on the couch next to her. Spencer smiled " Hi Matt i Pencer i your cousin" he said kissing the baby on the cheek as baby Matthew touched him back. The little boy Lit up "daddy he likes me" he said with a big smile on his face. Hey Matt i'm Jasiel i'm your big cousin to" he said with a smile as the baby smiled up at the kids.**

 **That is when Kat spoke " I guess Matt said Yes i'm not the only boy " she said as everyone else laughed.**

 **" Right because Mateo around a sea of girls with A.J, Ciena, Amayah, and Aaliyah forget about it" Karina said. Olly smiles " poor kid has his work cut out for him doesn't he" as everyone laughs. Danny hung back Sam looked up and smiled picking up Matthew " hey Danny you want to hold him" she said as he shook his head. Sitting down she gently put the baby in his arms " hey buddy i'm your uncle Danny" he said smiling down at the boy.**

 **Who smiled down up at him " i'm going to teach you alot of cool stuff like fix motorcycles and cars. Your going to love it what do you think Sam a muscle car or motorcycles" Danny said looking down at him in amazement. That is when Sonny noticed Cruz then he remembered Jason thought he was related.**

 **" So how do you like the house Cruz" Sam ask as he closed the door from checking on the girls. He smiled you did good Sam your boy is going to be a charmer he says, are you kidding me your girls and their twin magic forget about it she replies. They may seem quiet but they are not Cruz says, i am happy you could be here it means alot Sam says hugging him.**

 **Nodding his head " of course thanks for invitiing me" he says as they made their way back to where everyone else. As the kids ran back and forth in and outside while the adults were around talking. Alexis smiled as she held Matthew " so what now Sam he is out the hospital do you have any idea what your going to do" Nikolas asked.**

 **Thinking for a moment " i don't know yet it hasn't even set in yet that he is going to be home with me you know but. I have been thinking of doing something investigation i don't know yet when the dust settles i will let you know" she answers. Sometime later Courtney could no longer hold her anger " did that bitch of a sister tell you what she did to Jason" she said approaching Sam.**

 **Rolling her eyes " what did she do now put explosives in his car" Sam replied, as Kat laughed knowing that is something she would do. No Sam she attacked he may be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life" Courtney said as Sam was thrown. Before shaking her head cover her face " Kat what did you do" she asked, i didn't do anything but Capitalize on what that guy Jerry Jacks did she responds with a shrug.**

 **" Geeze Kat i know i was shot because of him but that is a little extra it was my fault as well because i did what ever it was to stay i hold myself accountable as well. And i get it you love me and you want to keep the monsters away you have sacrificed alot for me at your own expense. I made the mistake to think that i couldn't get hurt and that i regret because my son is paying the price.**

 **And i don't want you paying the price with with you getting hurt or going back to prison i can't lose you either okay so no more please" Sam said. Thinking about it " I'm done but your my baby sister and i went to jail because i was an agronant prick. I agree i don't want to be in jail either" Kat replies , good she says hugging her sister.**

 **" Hey runway" Senayda said with a smile, Gigi rolled her eyes " whatever you guys suck with your brainy asses" she said. " Michael , Kristina and Molly this is " Gigi she is Kat, Sam and Danny's niece " hi" the girl replied with a wave. " Your Kat's older brothers daughter right" Molly asked which made Gigi smile " yeah" she answers.**

 **After putting Matthew down in his crib Sam stood staring at him " Can't believe he is really here huh" Alexis asked from the door. Looking back at her mother and sighed " Mom i pinch myself everyday that he is here and active but i worry about his quality of life. Is he going to be able to do this like other kids do i knew there would be difficulties in having him.**

 **And i think to myself was i being fair to him he is paying for the wrong decision i made but i don't regret him i love him so much it hurts she answered. The woman smiled " He is your son sweetheart and we as parents would love to take away all our children's hardships but we can't. Especially when we feel their hardships are our fault i understand because i felt the same way about you.**

 **Sam when i had you i had a whole vision of how i wanted your life to be and it didn't end up the way i wanted. It was filled with alot of heartache some of it brought on by me who wanted to fix it but i couldn't. My point is that yes would you have liked his way into would be without the heartache but things don't always happen the way we want Alexis said.**

 **Taking a deep breathe " i guess your right i just want to do everything right from this day forward he is a gift to me. He reminds me to just be grateful to be here Sam said, that he is so i saw you talking to Courtney i guess she told you what happen Alexis says. Shaking her head yeah she told me " I'm sorry to hear that i do feel bad for his family its unfortunate circumstances" she answered.**

 **That is when Sonny knocked on the door " Sam can we talk" Sonny says looking at her mother with a raised eyebrow. " I'm going to make sure the kids aren't getting into trouble" Alexis said kissing Sam on top her head as she left. Deciding its best to just dive in " Courtney already told me Sonny and i am sorry it happened i am but at the same time i know why it happened she said as he looked at her indifferent.**

 **As they both sat " Kat has paid for alot for my sake she has and yes there where alot of things regarding my past that i never told because neither of you asked EVER' she said. " Like what Sam we knew about Danny we never knew about her or your connection to Manny and Florio Sonny says. That is the more complicated of my past at that time and it hurt to much to even think about.**

 **Danny is easy to explain how do i explain my adoptive father used me to hurt my sister so he could use me and steal from me. So i would be alone with no one looking out for me do you know how much drama i could have avoided if i had known he lied to me she says.**

 **" He is awake i think it would be a good idea if you are up front with him because he is coming for your sister Sam and you know Jason. Congratulations on the baby he is a good looking kid i am happy he is okay he said hugging her as he left sighing and shook her head. Knowing she now had to stop before they kill each other and nothing good will come out of it for anyone.**

 _Author_

 _Dear readers as my schedule is more flexible now i will be posting one story every day. This story will post every Monday and a different story every other day. So that I can get to the stories I haven't gotten to recently so enjoy_


	127. Chapter 127

**Port Charles**

 **General Hospital**

 **She stood there looking at him this man she use to love so much but now all she saw pain when she looked at as well. He didn't have to open his eyes to know she was there for real this time "What are you doing here" Jason asked. Taking a deep breathe " i have to step in before you and my sister kill each other and tell you why she does what she does. And maybe you will give you some insight the situations Sam says.**

 **His jaw clenched " she put me here Sam i can't walk because of her" he said, yeah and i can't carry my child to term because it might kill me and my child. Look Jason i am not here to argue with you just listen to me okay let me say this alright when i was younger i looked up to my sister. She taught me everything how to tie my shoes how to fish but i didn't get to see her much because of my father.**

 **He left her mother but he would take advantage of her kindness and her generosity because he knew he could. Then she met Big Chuck and she fell in love and got remarried and he wouldn't let my father take advantage of her at all. And they would go at it and Big Chuck had a soft spot for Kat and she did him as well so he adopted her and then i came along and forget about it.**

 **When he laid eyes on me it was done my father would drop me there months on end and disappear. One time he disappeared when i was sick leaving me to be taken care of by Ms. Ana and Mrs. Tavares. That was enough for Big Chuck and he told my father if he didn't get his shit together that they would take me from him.**

 **My father already felt away because he adopted Kat and married Ana see Kat's mother was his high school sweetheart. When he was first teaching me to dive i took his boat out by myself and almost drowned. He was so furious he i remember him slapping me across the face so hard and that was the day where My sister hauled up and punched him right in the face.**

 **That was the moment he stopped letting me be around and he wanted to create the divide between and her. It wouldn't work then anyway but when i was about ten Big Chuck got killed and at that point i was there more often.**

 **And with Chuckie died as well my sister kind of broke because Big Chuck dying words were make sure he never gets me again. But he did he came and took me and never looked back and my sister was hurt because she broke a promise to our father.**

 **It was rumored that he got this Irish mobster to kill Big Chuck and for fact i know Manolo only kept him alive for my sake. Any way i turned back up in Boston right after i found Danny and i needed help and Mrs. Tavares said she would help. So i stayed and i started dating this guy and i fell for him hard and i just thought he was the one.**

 **And every time i wanted to introduce him to my family he said not yet and until he did and i didn't understand why. But what i didn't know i was being conned and when introduced them shit hit the fan it turns out he was my sister's ex who used me to hurt her. That is when Kat snapped she was done with people using me to hurt her and he pulled out the tire iron. Which she got and beat him with in an inch of his life i was shocked before i helped her she finishes.**

 **"She went to jail for you that is why she never talked" Jason says in shock, Yes she did she sacrificed her livelihood for me. But my troubles didn't stop there because the last time i saw my sister i had just gotten beaten by his friend who knew his whole plan. When she saw me she flipped more and that was it she sacrificed raising her son for me to keep her promise to her father she said.**

 **Jason's tensed up " what happen to the guy that hit he asked" he said, he gone don't worry about it. Any way then came my father who told me they hated me and i believed so i took Danny and ran and didn't look back only person i spoke to was Elle she my best friend. I never told her where i was and i know they looked for me but i never stayed any place long.**

 **I called her after everything that happened that summer with us and she convinced me to come home and i did Jason. Because i wanted to forget i was here and the pain that i was feeling look i know you want to kill her. But see it as this what would you do if some one hurt Michael or Emily. You know i didn't understand until i became the older sister to Krissy and Molly knowing there is nothing i won't do for them look i know we are not together anymore.**

 **That doesn't mean i want to see you or my sister dead plus i think you may want to stick around because someone is going to needed you and you them. So i need to stop this train before it leaves the station my sister has her kids and you have your family needs you Sam says.**

 **As he looked into her eyes " Why didn't you tell me you trusted me with telling me about Danny why not your sister" he asked clearly hurt. Because he didn't come with alot pain like everything that happened between Kat and myself we lost alot together and you said my past didn't matter because you knew who i was Sam answers.**

 **" I won't kill her but keep her away from because i don't know what i will do if she does come here" he answers. Shaking her head "fair enough and you might want tell your doctor to use this" she said throwing him a vile. He caught it " what is this" Jason asked, its a bio drug that K.K has been working on it should help you walk again. Speak to your doctor first but it does work she says, how do i know this isn't a trick on his part he says.**

 **Because he swore by it and he made this for his father in law who suffered a bad accident and was paraplegic. Its entirely up to you whether you do or don't take care of yourself Jason and with that Sam was gone. Just then Courtney came in " I just saw Sam is she going to put her bitch of a sister in jail where she belongs" she says.**

 **" No !" he said deep in thought, she looked at him enraged " Jason you have to be kidding me right she put you in a wheel chair' Courtney said. I know but how can i pretend that i wouldn't do the same thing if it were Michael , Morgan or Emily. How can i be made because someone held me accountable for the pain that Sam has to go through.**

 **THE TRUTH IS SHE WAS SHOT BECAUSE OF ME MANNY SOUGHT HER OUR TO HURT ME BECAUSE I WASN'T LIKE HIM. AND SHE PAID THE PRICE I DIDN'T PROTECT HER I SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT COMING I KNEW HE WAS AFTER ME" Jason says.**

 **Angered " NO! JASON SHE IS A DANGER TO YOU ME AND OUR DAUGHTER" Courtney said as he looked up at her in shock. Just then Sonny came inside the room " they found Jerry Jacks in Switzerland" he said looking between the two.**

* * *

 **Crimson magazine**

 **" Hey Maxie can we talk" Robin said sympathetically as Maxie watched her cautiously. "Umm sure what's this about Robin" Maxie said putting the phone down. I'm I have to be the one to tell you this but it's about K.K. Maxie he is married.**


	128. Chapter 128

**Crimson magazine**

 **July 2008**

 **Sighing as she shook her head " Geeze Robin we are still doing this" Maxie said in disbelief as Robin stood confused. As her head jerks up " i tell you the guy you have been talking to for a few months is married and that is your reaction. Is hostility towards me not at him for taking advantage of you or am i missing something" she replies.**

 **Rolling her eyes " do you not pay attention Robin i mean really i know K.K was married and i also know his wife died during child birth she had a brain aneurysm. And your husband was her doctor he tried to save her life and her daughters but he couldn't. It will be four years in November my gosh are we still doing this i mean really you look for anything to break us up why.**

 **Tell me honestly Robin answer me that what he has really done that you would go to Frisco behind my back. To have him investigated why yeah you thought i didn't know i knew now are you going to tell me Maxie said.**

 **As Robin looked on in shock " you knew about that" she said , yes i know about that but what i don't know is why. I mean really isn't it because he isn't afraid to speak that you hate that your not right. Let me say this Robin Jason is not a saint yeah he is your friend and i get that but he has mistreated you and you let him.**

 **And you get mad when people bring it up but you need to see that people who love you will never disrespect you the way he did. That is all K.K said but everyone in this town thinks he is some martyr instead of seeing him for who he really is and that is a criminal. You my dear cousin you and the other doctors that work at the hospital and Mac and the police are the heroes.**

 **It's time you guys start taking your title back stop giving it to local crime bosses because all they do is take Maxie said passionately. Robin looked up at her " Maxie i just believe there was more to him then what we see yeah he seems harmless at first glance but do you see all the bodies that turned up since he and his family came to town.**

 **Then add your kidnapping to the mix it has given me alot of pause is all and i believe because you were hanging around with him is why it happened. That is when Maxie looked up and looked at her friend solemnly " It wasn't K.K's fault Robin it was a serial killer you know those people have no rhyme or reason and she fit the profile is all Cruz said. Robin didn't know that Maxie shook her head no for him not to say anything or reveal his true identity to anyone.**

* * *

 **" Do you have to leave" Terence asked looking over at her , yes i do my contract is up and its back to Wesleyan " she replies. Why can't you stay he said as she makes him a drink as he watches her from behind as he licked his lips. As she smirked to herself this idiot really thought her job was latin american studies.**

 **She almost felt bad for subtly mind programming him without him even knowing his own arrogance was his own downfall. To bad she wouldn't be here when the real show started she did him just like she did Carly. Another arrogant one who think that they can just do whatever they wanted and others should do as they say. " Here you go doctor" she said passing him his drink when his phone went off just as he was about to kiss her.**

 **" You should get that it could be important" Ramona says as he answered " Dr. McCray yes really and she just gave this to him i am on my way he said hanging up. "I... I... i have to go they saying they have a cure for my patient to some home make him walk again Terence says. Shaking her head " No go duty calls" she says as he sends Robin a quick text on his way out.**

 **"I will call you" Terence said as she waved goodbye smirking as he closed the doors as she the door opens. He wanted to play find the hide in go seek in your lady parts" Orlando says with a grin. She chuckles that would never happen Manito well i am almost done with his feeble mind. Surprisingly that bitch was alot stronger then he was vamos were almost done get rid of Jerry Jacks Ramona said.**

 **Which made him smile as he pulled out his phone " Manito let him go he will never know** **what hit him.**

 **Cruz and Gia's house**

 **Gia's mom came and took her out shopping and to the spa while he watched the twins. He couldn't do anything so he strapped on both baby carriers on one on his back and one on his chest. He put on the some music as he danced around smiling down at his daughters as he straighten up.**

 **When he smiled down at them " daddy's song is on " he said that is when he turned the started to sing to them Vale La Pena by Yosakar Sarante.**

Si hoy te diste cuenta que a la vuelta de tu piel  
Nacen mil razones  
Para volver a creer  
Que aún hay gente buena  
Y que una voz se eleva  
Que te han puesto a pruebas y aun no entiendes el porque  
Que si el mundo gira tiene vida y es por ti  
Que cobra sentido esta aventura de seguir  
Arriesgando tus sueños al volar.  
CORO  
Vale la pena intentar el amor  
Vale llorar (vale llorar)  
Vale jugarse el corazón.  
Y si es preciso vencer al dolor  
Vale dejar (vale dejar)  
En cada huella de esta vida lo mejor.

Bajo la tristeza debe haber,  
Otra ilusión  
Y después de la tormenta,  
Siempre viene el sol  
Y al fin de la guerra,  
Una voz se eleva  
Anunciando que al final  
Triunfo el amor.

CORO  
Vale la pena intentar el amor  
Vale llorar (vale llorar)  
Vale jugarse el corazón.  
Y si es preciso vencer al dolor  
Vale dejar  
En cada huella de esta vida lo mejor.

Vale aprender de los fracasos  
Y si de algo te puede servir  
Aquí están mis manos.

CORO  
Vale la pena intentar el amor  
Vale llorar (vale llorar)  
Vale jugarse el corazón.  
Y si es preciso vencer al dolor  
Vale dejar,  
En cada huella de esta vida lo mejor.

Vale la pena intentar el amor...

 **What he didn't know was Gia and her mother was watching until they started to cheer which made him start to laugh. Coughing " Hey when did you ladies get here" Cruz said scratching is growing beard as she laughed. Cruz i didn't know you could sing that well" Florence said as he put his hands in his pockets.**

 **Umm nah i'm not that good i was just harmonizing that's all" he responds, tell daddy he is a liar right Amayah" Gia said as she took the baby of his back as she kissed him. " You look good and relaxed" he said, yes baby i needed this so much thank you for setting that up" she said.**

 **Passing her mother the baby before taking Aaliyah from him as well " we have the night to ourselves" she whispered. You looked up at her in shock " really now i can think of a few things we can do" Cruz says as he wiggled his eyebrows. Gia laughed to herself " Grandma is going to watch these little princesses here right Aaliyah she said as she went upstairs.**

 **Looking down at himself he ran upstairs to take a shower then get ready this is the first time they have been out for just them. And he goes back to work soon which she didn't like she loved just being in their little bubble. But just seeing him with their daughters is something she loved so much she wished she had that with her father.**

 **After settling the twins with her mother she heard the shower running when she peaked in she watched him. Singing to the music to himself when she pulled her shirt over her head the unbutton her jeans and took them off. Before walking over to the shower door sliding it open as he looked at her with a grin as she closed it behind her.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **Curtis and Elle was driving back from the hospital for Ciena's two month check up " god baby i can't help but stare at her" he said. Elle smiles me too amazing isn't this little being we have here and we have to do what is best for them and hope we don't fuck up she says. As he looked at his girls in the rearview mirror " i can't believe she is that big is that normal for i don't know" he asked.**

 **Pa its normal me amor your daughter loves to eat so she is right were she needs to be your wife is a pediatrician" she answers. Shaking his head i know you are baby girl but we know our little girl isn't normal she is going to be a genius just like her mother Curtis says. As he continued to drive when he came to a stop " Elle doesn't that look like Jordan over there going into that hotel" he asked.**

 **Elena looked inwardly cursing herself " stay here i need to go check that out" he said, are you sure you want to do that maybe she is working undercover or something. He shook his head nah i don't see her partner anywhere he said getting out the car. Turning and looking at her daughter " Nina its about to explode" she said watching him going in after Jordan.**


	129. Chapter 129

**Chicago, Illinois**

 **"Byron Anderson" someone called from behind, he turned around " whose asking" he said as he trying to figure out who they were. " Hi you don't know me but i know who you are my name is Candace McCray and this is Wesley Manning" she said. Okay and how do you know me because i don't know you " Byron says. When Wes spoke " we have a proportion for you and i think it will help you and your family" he said.**

 **Nodding his head " Oh yeah how so" he asked, we know you know Manolo Tavares and he is a blight on your life and your family. We can get him out of your life if you help us put him in jail where he belongs and we can get you a job at the Chicago FBI office like you want" she said. As Byron started to laugh " are you serious hell no that man is my wife and my oldest daughter's family. Why would i hurt them like that he said still laughing it annoyed Candace to say the least.**

 **Looking at him seriously "why is that funny" she asked sternly, when stopped laughing " honey let me tell you something. That man was there for my wife when she went through her hardships. He walked her down the aisle when her uncle couldn't he stepped up for her when her father died. He is the reason her and i are together so if you think i will do that you are dumber then i thought.**

 **Lady i am sorry to break it to you but your never going to find a person willing enough to flip on Manolo ever and he hasn't done anything criminal Byron says. " Why because he has them afraid to do so i know just what kind of man he is and you do to. It amazes me that none of you have the balls to take him down Candace said annoyed.**

 **Shaking his head " honey it has nothing do do with fear he believes in people i mean he gave them hope. And gave people a chance and sometimes that is all people need is for someone to believe in them believe they can changed. He helps you get your shit together helps you find job if your sick his wife would take care of you free of charge. I remember back in the days he had this supermarket and if he caught you stealing he wouldn't call the cops.**

 **No Manny he would talk to you question asked you why your stealing and things like that whatever your situation was he genuinely tried to help. That man put alot of kids through college made sure they had what they needed. Him and his wife are really good people and they look out for there own and that is why you will never find anyone EVER to turn on him he said.**

 **" Yeah he bought the communities silence" Wesley said, by what silence you couldn't steal on his block and you wouldn't. Shaking his head " tell me what have you done for the community for the place your were raised yeah like i said. I will get to the FBI my own way and its not selling out the people who helped me get to where i am have a nice day agents and with that he walked away.**

 **When Wes phone rang " yeah really that sounds good" he said hanging up his phone, she shook her head. " Don't worry we don't need him our guy got into his offices in Boston and he got some pictures of a log of some sort. Manolo is old school so he would keep a ledger like most old timers and that is what is going to bring them down Wesley said hugging her.**

 **" Yes, Yes, Yes, let's nail this bastard" Candace said while in the heat of the moment they kissed passionately before they both backed up. " Umm i'm sorry Candace" he stammered out, Oh my god Wes i am so sorry" she says as they both backed up. Not knowing Ross and Antonio was watching them " oh my goodness Rossy he finally made his move how you feel about that bro" Antonio laughed.**

 **Shaking his head " your an asshole Ant, let's go brother i tell you they are leaving themselves wide open" he said as they drove off. I wonder what is really Papa McCray's deal and i am starting to think big Manny knows more then he is saying Antonio asked.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Cruz and Gia's house**

 **Taking her in arms and pulling her close " gosh i missed this so much" he said kissing her as she gasped into his mouth. Before he braced her back against the wall of the shower picking her up as their tongues danced sensually. As he entered her hastily both sighing while she gripped his back wrapping her legs around his waist as he trailed kiss down her neck.**

 **It wasn't before long til he was slamming inside her gripping her waist " Oooooh GAWWDDDD CRUZZZ DON'T STOP BABY PLEASE" she bellowed. He groaned into her neck sending the vibration coursing through her as he began to lick and suck on her breast. CRUZ Ooooohhhh MY GAWWDD BABY I'Mm... was a she could get out. As he captured her lips with his bringing her to her peak the burying himself faster and deeper inside her.**

 **Still chasing his end before he erupted inside her ushering in another orgasm for her " god i love you" he said trying to catch his breathe. She couldn't move all she could do was rest her head on his shoulder " i love you too baby my gosh did it get bigger i felt like it did" Gia said kissing his neck.**

 **" Fuck, Fuck if you do that we will never get out of here" he whispered as her tongue moved across his neck making him stand at attention again. She smirked " someone has a mind of his own " she says gripping his face as she kissed him as they went at it again. Before they finally emerged from the shower " so where do you want to go" he said putting his shoes on.**

 **As he walked behind her kissing her on her neck " i don't know how about we do italian" she says. While she finishes getting ready " down boy we can finish that later" she says as he zips up her dress. Running his finger up her spine as he did watching her in the mirror as she closed her eyes as she counted backwards. When he turned her around grabbing her face as he kissed her sucking on her bottom lip.**

 **Before pulling back " now let's go before your mom comes to find us" Cruz said leading her by the hand as they got ready to leave " Well Ms. Campbell thanks we are heading out" he says as Gia kissed her mother before they left.**

* * *

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **After following her up to the room he knocked on the door trying to figure out what is going on. As to why she was in some crap hotel on the other side of town away from her houses when she opened the door in shock. " Curtis what are you doing here" Jordan said peaking out and looked around giving Shawn time to hide.**

 **"Well i was coming back from baby girls doctor appointment and i saw you coming into this shotty motel. And i wanted to know why Jordan" he asked suspiciously, pulling him Curtis you can blow my cover i am working a undercover case she replies. Shaking his head this don't feel right for me neither did the last time Then were is your partner he said scanning the room.**

 **Jordan tried to sell it " He is in another room watching my back we are trying to catch this pimp okay you need to go before he comes she says. Shaking his head but it still wasn't sitting right to him but she gave him no reason to think she was lying so he left. Laying her head back on the door and sighing " we can't keep doing this Shawn i'm serious this time we always say we would and we find ourselves here again.**

 **I will give Curtis ten minutes before i leave this is goodbye " she said, he sighs " i know Jordan but i can't stop how i feel. I love you but your not mines as much as i want you to he says running his finger down her arm. Just one last time he said kissing her neck as she gasp into his touch before succumbing to her desires.**


	130. Chapter 130

**Port Charles**

 **October 2008**

 **Courtney had a baby girl born few months early Eva Angel Morgan born 7 months premature in July. A month before Jason had the surgery to restore his mobility the moment his daughter was born. He was able to stand on his own too feet in months pass he had regained full mobility.**

 **What happened next would change all of their lives for ever there was a storm brewing. Lucky and Cruz swept the building "So how are the girls treating you" Lucky asked with a grin as they made their way out of the building.**

 **"Ahh Man they love me I am the king of my castle Lucky" Cruz said with a smirk. Which made Lucky laugh "yeah right they run the house don't they" he said continuing to laugh. Shaking his head "Lucky I lived in a house with two older sister and my mother this is a cake walk" he said taking off his bulletproof vest.**

 **As they got back in the car when suddenly they were hit with an on flux of bullets. Lucky Jumping to save his partner "SHOTS FIRED OFFICERS NEED ASSISTANCE ON THE CORNER OF VANESS AND CHARLES STREET" he said into his radio. When he returned fire "Hey Cruz stay with me brother he said sighing when he heard the sirens. "Lucky I'mmm okay man" Cruz said getting up that is when Lucky saw it.**

 **"Is that blood" Cruz said feeling his chest looking confused, "HEY OVER HERE MY PARTNER HAS BEEN HIT" Lucky says. As the other officers jumped into help "the guy ran down the alley west on Charles street he had on a blue jacket that is all I could get" he says.**

 **While the EMT got Cruz on the stretcher "I'm going with him" he said getting in as he took a deep breathe. "Lucky listen if anything happens to me look after my girls" he stammered out as he spit out blood. Fighting back the tears "you going to be okay man" he said taking his hand.**

 **"Promise me Lucky" Cruz said demanded, shaking his head "I promise but you're going to be here man Lucky answers. Just as they got to the to the hospital rushing inside "We have a 27-year-old Hispanic male with to GSW in the chest he is bleeding heavily" the emt worker said.**

 **Elizabeth looked up "Lucky!" she yelled running to her husband hugging him. "I'm okay its Cruz Help him Liz I can't lose him too" he said as she ran over to help sighing, he knew what he had to do taking out his phone and called Gia.**

 **Ten minutes later she rushed in "Lucky where is he" she said stopping when she saw the blood on his hands. "Is…. Is…. Is... that his where is my husband Lucky "she asked, "Gia he is in real bad shape" Lucky said as he lead her into the room. She cover her mouth as she ran to his side "hey gorgeous" he whispered, don't do this to us Carlos I mean it I want to grow old with you.**

 **And have a house full of kids a little boy who looks just like you and eyes like his grandfather's you hear me she said trying to fight back her tear. He smiled "yes ma'am" Cruz said, "Dr. Quartermaine what are you doing to help him" she asked.**

 **"Well Dr. McCray is the lead on this and he Monica says when Gia cut her off "Oh hell no I don't want Terrance anywhere near my husband. He would kill him on the table on spite GET ANOTHER DOCTOR, ROBIN, PATRICK, EMILY I DON'T CARE NOT TERANCE" she said. That is when Terrance walked in "Listen Gia you have my word he is in good hands I promise" he said.**

 **She looked up at him "sorry if I don't believe you" Gia replies, I will over see and be in there with him the older woman said assuring the younger woman. As they rushed him off to surgery as Lucky and Elizabeth lead her to the waiting room.**

 **When Emelda came in "Gia where Cruzito is he okay" she asked but stop when she saw the look in her eyes. As she slumped in the chair next to her pausing before speaking "you are going to have you happily ever after he is strong, and he is going to fight like hell to comeback to you and your girls" she said holding Gia's hand.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **"It's going down tonight so just be ready I was trust me he is a cocky son of a bitch he will show. Yeah, yeah, I you told me, so I agree this as the only way to protect my brother. As long as he isn't in the cross fire, I don't care yeah you tell him to call me later bye.**

 **Jason walked in "whose in the crossfire Claudia" he said glaring at her, she rolled her eyes "not that it's any of your business but I made a business move. I just I didn't want my brother there, now you can answer my question as to why you just walk in to my house like you own the place Claudia replies.**

 **"Sonny's place" he said, shrugging I am Sonny's wife right and you still for some reason treat me like I was the one who shot you in the back" she says. As he glares at her "tell Sonny to call me I have some business to discuss with him" Jason said leaving. She smirked pouring herself a drink "cheers to you fuckers may you both burn in hell" she said finishing her drink.**

 **As Florio's car drove down the road there was a sound from the behind telling them to pull over. So, they did "THROW YOUR WEAPONS OUT OF THE WINDOWS NOW" Candace said. But nothing happened "NOW" she yelled as the window opened.**

 **When it looked like a flash before the agents opened fire as the car sped up before crashing into an oncoming car. The car spun around crashing into another as the agent looked on in horror. Before running to get Florio only to horrified when they got there. Her eyes went wide "No, No, No, thi…thi…this can't be oh my god Wes" Candace said.**

* * *

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **Manolo was just about to leave the office when they hit "Manolo Tavares put your hands on your head" he smirked and followed orders. As agents jumped in to arrest him Javier looked at him "agent McCray would you like to do the honors of cuffing this bastard" Gerald smiled.**

 **"You damn sure I do" he said putting the cuffs on him, but Manolo's demeanor never changed. "We got finally got you stupid son of bitch wipe that smirk off your face" Javier said. As Gerald walked him out of the warehouse "Tio what happen" K.K asked getting out the car.**

 **Looking at his nephew "Todos esta bien Kelby" Manolo said, Tio, Tio do you want me to call Titi don't touch pussy" K.K said to the agent. They never noticed Manolo winked at him as they put him in the car and drive off taking him to the station.**

 **The placed him in an interrogation room when Sonny snuck in "Manny wow look how the ties turn huh" he said with a smug grin. "Hello Michael, I didn't know you were a lawyer" Manolo replied with a smirk. Sonny chuckled "funny see Manolo here's what is going to happen is your going to give me control of the waterways. See because your going to jail for a long time and your son and that bitch of a wife of his won't live through the night.**

 **And by now I am sure they got Florio too, so you have not walking away from these charges but don't worry it's just business Sonny said arrogantly. As Manolo started to laugh "you really think you have this all figured out Michael I am disappointed shaking his head.**

 **"Either your senile or stupid but your going to jail I gave them the breadcrumbs that lead to your doorstep" Sonny replies. Moving to the side when a cop peeked in "They made contact with brother in law he is dead get your affairs in order" he said closing the door.**

 **Which made Sonny smile "see your going to jail and Florio is dead, and your boys are not going to be able to keep it the sharks will be swimming to take them out especially with the Irish and Italians up here. So, you might as well give it to me willingly or I can stage an accident in prison he said. Ahh Michael do you really think I didn't see you coming. I have been doing this a hell of a lot longer than you have they call it an audible son.**

 **So, guess what I as able to counter everything you and blockhead was planning. Right now, Dumbass is hitting a house where Olly and Katherine don't live and what he is going to get a lot of blow back. Depending on how my favorite Russian feels she may or may not kill him she may decide to spare him for his daughters' sake.**

 **But the point is "you got nothing I am not giving you shit Corinthos I knew your massive ego wouldn't like our terms" Manolo said sitting back comfortably. When he looked at his watch "you should answer that" seconds later Sonny's phone rang. As he picked "Jason where are you what's going on" he said panicked as his eyes met Manolo's.**

 **Just as he was about to attack "I'm going to kill you" Sonny says snapping as the cops and agents pulled him back. "You are not supposed to be here Mr. Corinthos" Gerald McCray said as they lead him out. "I will kill you if I don't find him you son of a bitch" he shouted as he was dragged out.**

 **Before pushing off and rushing out the precinct Gerald looked at Manolo "I finally got you any last words" he asked. Manolo sat calmly not even bothered when he grinned "do I get my call" he answers.**

well my friends its coming down to the last few chapters so buckle up its about to get real


	131. Chapter 131

**Baltimore, Maryland**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Since seeing_ _her_ _at that hotel he_ _had_ _grown_ _suspicious_ _of_ _her_ _for months_. _She_ _was_ _always real_ _jumpy_ _and_ _short and_ from what his brother told him she is being really secretive. _So, he did some digging it turned out that she wasn't even working a case that day. He had asked around and had K.K check it out for him she was sleeping_ around with someone.**

 ** _He just need to find out who for his brother's sake so he wouldn't be blinded side. Taking a deep breath before as he looked at the door thinking who he would find her with. And he would kick this guys ass that is when he picked the look and open the door._**

 ** _What he didn't suspect "Shawn!" he said in disbelief as Jordan turned around in shock. "ahhhahhh Curtis it's not what its look like" she stammered out, as his fist clinched lunging at Shawn swinging at him. "YOU ARE BACKSTABBING MOTHERFUCKER MY BROTHER TRUSTED YOU" he shouted._**

 ** _That is when Jordan jumped in "Curtis stop it's not what it looks like he called us he said he was having troubles with his PTSD" she said. Curtis looked at her with disgust "THAT IS BULLSHIT I HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING YOU" he shouted. As she pushed Shawn to the door "go please get out of here" Jordan said with her hand on Curtis chest to get Shawn out the door._**

 **" _Curtis don't do this please think of T.J please think of him it's not like what you think I was helping a friend" she pleaded. Shaking his head "oh yeah why not call Tommy then why isn't he here Jordan why is it always you at these clandestine meetings huh._**

 ** _I tell you why because its bullshit and you know it" he finished as he turned to leave. She tried to grab him he pulled away "EITHER YOU TELL TOMMY OR I DO YOU "he said, Curtis wait please, please wait she called to him as he left._**

 **That was three months ago he had been racked with guilt for not telling his brother right away. But that was before it had been going on for 11 years and that his nephew might be Shawn's. So, he had to tell his brother she had lied to his face again closing his eyes and sighs. When he heard Ciena on the baby monitor so he got up and picked her "hey baby girl I did something I should have done a long time ago.**

 **Now I am not so sure I should have because Uncle Tommy was very angry. But your not made at daddy right princess he said smiling at the one pure thing in his life. As he walked through downstairs grabbing her a bottle and feeding her.**

 **Not soon after Elle walked in "hey babe" she said kissing him on top his head, hi Muneca ahh somebodies teething" she said as she kissed her daughter. Sitting down taking her shoes off "Ahh god hey babe why is Jordan calling me she called me like 7 times" Elle asked.**

 **He shook his head "don't answer it she lied to me it was going on since T.J was born it turns out there is a possibility T.J isn't Tommy's. He might be Shawn and I had to call my brother and tell him Elle he was so mad I have never heard him like that Curtis says. While he burped the baby, she looked at him sympathetically she felt bad maybe she should have said something when she suspected it.**

 **But in all honesty, she didn't this woman would be stupid enough to continue. Just knowing that someone knew her secret she thought to herself running her hand across his face. "You know your brother might be mad at you now, but he will appreciate you being honest with him.**

 **At least you had respect enough for him to do so" she said kissing him and getting up, I'm going to take a shower wait up she says leaving the room. He smirked and shook his head looking down at his baby girl "mommy is right you know" Curtis said with a smile.**

 **As she smiled up at him responding back laying back on the couch with her on his chest dozing off.**

 **Drew and Sam house**

 **"So, what have you came up with" Drew asked as he came up behind her as she worked diligently on the computer. She smiled as he kissed her on top of her head before resting his head on hers. "Well I have gotten down to two things private investigation and a mechanical engineer something like fixing boats or something" Sam answers.**

 **As Drew walked around and sat next to her on the sofa smiling, she was taking online classes so she could get her degree. She figured since she was up, she might as well do something while caring for her son. Drew had his dad's company that he was running Cain Constructions.**

 **He was so happy for her just watching her light up every time she passed a test. Just watching her thrive made him happy that she was self-assured in what she was doing. She wasn't second guessing herself and just watching her with there son was the best thing to come home to.**

 **Reading something off the computer "what is this here" Drew asked, "Oh that is the engine K.K is helping me build its for boats and we are trying to see if we can put it in a car" Sam finished. "You built that" Drew said in shock, well not this one the model yes but this one is the computerized version.**

 **See I built it and K.K came and took a picture of it loaded it to his computer. And this is what we have so I bought this boat and K.K and I will put the model in and see how it work she replies. "Wow that is amazing honey you know I learn something new about you everyday" he said kissing her. Suddenly her phone rang "What are they okay no I am on my way Sam said hanging up. Her heart sinking "Sam what happen" Drew asked, what I was trying to avoid call your mom see if she can take Matthew she said rushing upstairs.**

* * *

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **"Spinelli find me Jason right now" Sonny shouted into the phone as Max and Milo sped off. Meanwhile Jason was pinned down "Morgan come out, come out, come out where ever you are" Lana chanted as she skipped around. Antonio laughed "shush we are hunting wabbits" she said with a grin, come on Morgan you boys wanted a fight we're here he said.**

 **Shaking his head "you know have your men is dead outside with the exception of you Cody is the only one breathing and I know your out of Ammo" Antonio said. "Come on out princess I promise to be gentle I mean what is you girlfriend going to think. That her brother sent you into a death trap do you want to know how many bullets my gun has" Lana said signaling Antonio.**

 **He peaked out when he saw an opening to rush her and get her gun, so he took it. Running and knocking her back as he tried to choke her when she stopped fighting him and smiled up at him. When he turned around, he was hit in the face with the butt of the machine gun rendering him unconscious.**

 **"Hiro its clean up time" Antonio says, as Lana jumped up laughing "I told it would work now didn't I" she says with an insidious grin. When Hiro walked in throwing Jason over his shoulder like a rag doll "Kat you're up" he said as she smiled. That is when Sonny pulled up just as they were about to enter the building it exploded.**

 **As he watched in when heard the police coming "Boss the cops" Max says. No, I'm not going Jason is in there" Sonny says, when he got another call "Hey its not a good time WAIT WHAT HOWW…. I AM ON MY WAY shit, shit, shit he spat angrily. Watching his plan go up in smoke Jason needed him here but his family needed him at home. So, he did what he could he called his father to go to the hospital and keep him updated but they needed to find Jason.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Candace looked on in horror "this wasn't supposed to happen Wes" she said as they rushed to save the kids. "Miss what's your name" she said while they struggled to get her out, Emily, Emily Quarterma… was all she got out before losing consciousness. "Hey, miss, miss please stay with me she said as they got her out.**

 **"Hey Candace, they took the kids to the hospital its really bad one of them almost didn't make it, but they resuscitate her the other two are in really bad shape Wes says. Shaking her head "what about the couple in the car the" asked, he shook his head the young man made it, but his girlfriend didn't I'm sorry" he replies.**

 **As she cover her face "oh my god what have I done" she said as the last ambulance left rushing to the victims to the hospital.**

 **General Hospital**

 **Was a buzz "we have multiple causalities in a three car pile up on off of route 95" the emt said. When Emelda saw her uncle "Tio what happened" she asked, as he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Just then Alexis ran into the hospital "where the girls Florio" she said rushing over.**

 **Seeing him in tears this man who never blinked was in tears as Emy hugged her uncle as Alexis hugged him as well. Emy why are you here" Florio asked when he looked up and saw Gia as he looked back at Emy who shook her head. As Alexis made her way over to the young woman who looked up at her all Alexis could do was hug her. "Ms. Davis Molly wants you" Epiphany says, what about Kristina she asked. Giving her a sympathetic look "come this way" she said leading Alexis away.**

 **As Florio pulled out his phone stepping away as he made the call when Esmerelda, Mac, Felicia and Maxie rushed in looking around. "No get off of me Georgie, Georgie" Dillon said pushing the emt worker off of him. Is what got their attention "Dillon where is my sister" Maxie asked, he shook his head "I don't know they won't tell me where my wife" he stammered.**

 **When he saw the body bag "No, No, No, he said running over to it and open it. As he eyes went wide before, he collapsed "Dillon" Tracey shouted running to her son. Nikolas eyes laid on the woman in the bag he gasped holding his chest dropping to his knees.**


	132. Chapter 132

**Boston, Massachusetts**

 **Gerald looked at him "That is all you have to say after 40 plus years of me chasing you. Your finally about to get what you deserve" he said, when another Javier walked in. "Mr. McCray can I speak with you for a moment" he said as they walked out.**

 **After several minutes they came in "you are free to go" Gerald said begrudgingly unhandcuffing him. "Ahh I thought I was going to jail I didn't even get to make my call" Manolo says sarcastically. As he got up Javier threw his stuff at him "we will get you back this is a small technicality" the young man says.**

 **Manolo looked "yeah but the truth is I am an innocent man and whatever you had was mierda" he said putting on his wedding band and his watch. Putting everything else inside his pocket and turned to leave as he listened to his messages. He paused as he listened before leaving in a hurry as they watched him "I hope you bugged his phone.**

 **I put a trace and bug on his phone we will be able to hear everything and know where he goes Javier said. As he lead Mr. McCray to another room as the tech played all of Manolo's messages. "He is headed to Port Charles it says his nephew was in an accident.**

 **His daughter calling him with updates, but we can hope him and Corinthos kill him instead' the tech says. That is when Gerald shook his head "No men like Manolo Tavares need that smug grin knocked off his face" the older man said.**

 **"Don't worry we will get him again" Javier says**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Alexis pulled the curtains "Mommy" Molly shouted as she tried to get up. As Alexis ran to her kissing her "hey baby are you okay what happen where's your sister" she asked. As Epiphany took a deep breathe "Dr. Drake had to rush her to surgery when she came in, she was in really bad shape and he couldn't wait for you to get here Mr. Corbin okayed her surgery" she says.**

 **"What's wrong with her" Alexis asked, Epiphany saddened to say this she was shot in the head and it was touchy when they brought her in. That is when her knees started to buckle as Molly sobbed uncontrollably. But someone caught her as she started to cry, she looked up and saw Florio as he tried to calm her down.**

 **"Who would do this to her TO THEM THEY WERE TEENAGE GIRLS GOING TO THE ARCADE" she cried. That is when Florio knew he had to tell her the truth taking a deep breathe "come Alexis there is something I need to tell you something.**

 **She looked up at him "why what does that happen to do with you" Alexis says. Come please let me explain he said stepping aside from Molly and Epiphany. "It has to do with me in a small scale because they were in my car.**

 **Sonny set me and Manolo up knowing we were having troubles with Ms. McCray and he fed her fake information. Because he knew I would be here checking in on you and the girls. What he didn't know is that someone had given me a heads up I didn't know that Senaida was here or took my car" Florio says.**

 **As she looked in shock "Why would Sonny do that Florio" she asked, because Kat ran up on Morgan a few months ago. And they wanted payback that is where Jason is right now supposedly killing her and Olly. Her mind was racing "that was you he was talking about" Alexis asked, what are you talking about" he asked.**

 **That is when it dawned on her when there was arguing in the emergency room causing them both to leave the room. "You Son of a bitch where is he huh" Sonny said trying to attack Manolo as Santiago shoved him back. As Mac stepped in to break it up that is when Karina spoke "Where is Calvin, where's Senaida" she asked, he is with her right now Florio spoke.**

 **Just then Sam ran in "Mom, Kari what happen to the girls" she said running toward them. "Yeah where's Kristina why is this happening" Sonny asked Alexis who walked over and slapped him. "You arrogant son of a bitch this your fault" she say, what are you talking about he answered.**

 **Florio's head swung up "they were driving my car you know the car that you sent to the firing squad" he said. Sonny's eyes went wide "No, No, No where is my daughter" he shouted, Alexis looked at him solemnly "Your daughter was shot in the head because of you.**

 **And it caused an accident killing my daughter and Emily Quartermaine her unborn child, and injured Dillon Quartermaine and Senaida Cordero who are both in surgery Mac said. That is when Maxie jumped to attack but she was grabbed from behind.**

 **"Muneca calma I know" KK says sympathetically, as Sam walked over to Sonny "you make shit decision after shitty decision and don't ever pay for it everyone else does. Now my sisters and Senaida are paying the price just so you can get what you want all this blood is on your hands" she says walking away.**

 **That is when Gia saw Terrence that when she got up and Manolo and the rest of the family walked over to him. "How is my husband" she asked, sighing Gia I'm sorry but he is in a coma right now and I don't know if he is going to wake up.**

 **He lost a lot of blood and was touch and he coded during the surgery, but we got him back. Right now, he is in ICU I did everything I could he says, when her eyes swung up. "Oh, did you really or you were just waiting to kill my husband on the table she said before turning to Monica.**

 **"I told you that I didn't trust him with my husband's life, but you didn't believe me I knew he would do this I KNEW IT YOU DR. QUARTERMAINE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME" Gia said. Santiago kept rubbing his chest something was gnawing at him That is when Florio heard a gut-wrenching scream looking at his father "KARI!" he shouted. Before Running to his daughter while the rest of the family watched on in horror.**

* * *

 **Few days later**

 **Boston Massachusetts**

 **"Hey, wake up stupid" Kat said kicking him in the side, Kat stop please Sam says as he blinked up. Adjusting to the light "Sam" he whispered she put her hands up stopping him from talking. "Don't speak Jason because where we are is what I was trying to avoid. I gave you an olive branch so you can walk and run and play with your daughter.**

 **But your ego just can't take that someone beat you at your own game and you didn't even get your target. You should have just left well enough alone I told why my sister did what she did. Why couldn't you leave it alone you just had to have revenge, but it didn't cost my sister it cost you" Sam says.**

 **As he looked on confused "you and Sonny thought that agent McCray would kill Florio, Calvin but they didn't. Kat let him go he has to live with what he did and what he lost because you know who did die Jason.**

 **Your sister her unborn child, Georgie Jones and Senaida Cordero all died, and my sister is in a coma she may never wake up again. "Emily" he whispered, "Go home Jason don't ever come here again you and Sonny have caused to much heartache" and with that Sam and Kat left.**

* * *

 **Several months later**

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

 **As Elle was throwing the clothes into the washing machine when it fell out of his pocket. She bent to exam what it was "Mother fucker" she said snatching it up. Storming upstairs when she walked in watching him for a second when he looked up and saw her glaring at him.**

 **When she opened her hand showing him "Elle baby it's not what you think. Its for a case I am working on he said rocking Ciena in arms as she started to cry. "Do I really look like a fucking cabrona to you Curtis put her down she said angrily.**

 **Then began to walk to the bathroom "Elle, Ellie, Elena what are you doing "he asked, as he rushed to put Ciena on the bed to go after her. But in that moment when he turned his back, she rolled off the bed falling. The pillow broke her fall, but it startled her she started to cry even harder. He runs back to picking her up "shush baby daddy is sorry we are okay" Curtis said trying to calm her she kept on crying.**

 **"What did you do give me my daughter Curtis RIGHT NOW! Elle said taking the baby from him and storming out of the room. Banging on the door of the guest bedroom" EMELDA AGALA LA NINA POR FAVOR" she said knocking on the door.**

 **As Curtis searched the room for the drugs cursing himself after settling Ciena with her sister. She went back inside "is this what you're looking for Bruto" Elle said holding the drugs in her hand. Cautiously "baby I promise it is for my case I haven't touched it in months" Curtis said praying she believed him.**

 **"Fuck you and your promises this is what you want here come and get it" Elle said going into the bathroom. Opening it up and start to pour it in the toilet but he jumped to grab it from her hand. She almost slipped but he caught her "please baby I don't I need that for work he pleaded.**

 **"No get off me" she yelled as she fought him off finally shoving him away. Throwing the baggy at him as he sighed relief then going inside the room then came back in the bathroom. As he sat on the tub looking down at the man, she loved so much he had been so lost since Tommy died.**

 **"Baby I am telling you the truth" he said starting to get up, but she put her hands up. "Don't touch me you knew I was so excited to tell you this but me and your kids are leaving tonight" Elena said putting something on the sink. As she held back the tears as she walked away, he sat dumbfounded momentarily.**

 **Because it didn't register until he got closer his eyes grew wide when he saw it. He picked it up and looked closer before dropping it and running out the room and down the steps. Hearing the sound of a car pulling off ELLE, ELLE, ELENA" he shouted as he called to her as the car drove off.**

 **"Shit, shit, shit" he cursed himself as he watched his life drive away.**


	133. Chapter 133

**New York City**

 **Federal Court**

 **Candice stood frozen in her spot when she saw the family as her head fell to the floor.**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **"Where is that bitch, I seen her when I came here" Karina said as she shot up. As she made her way back when she bolted forward charging Candace" you killed my daughter" Kari shouted. While Calvin, Wes and Mac had to pry her off "GET OFF OF ME" she said fighting them off.**_

 _ **When Calvin took her in his arms and whispered in her ears before she broke down in sobs as Alexis turned and cried into Florio's chest. Sam and Emy shared the same look as Esmerelda made her way over kneeling before her. She hugs both Calvin and Karina Drew pulled Sam closer to him as the tears slid down her face.**_

 _ **Wes helped Candace up when Manolo turned his attention to her "is this what you wanted agent McCray for your brother to put Cruzito in a coma. And for you to open fire on a bunch of teenage girls Alexis 's and Felicia's head swung around.**_

 _ **"You're the reason my daughters are in here" Alexis says moving closer to her. "Back up she was doing her Job was all Wesley got out, stop talking "Santiago said calmly walking over to her. Agent Candace McCray you are under arrest for the murders of Georgie Quartermaine, Senaida Cordero, and Emily Quartermaine- Cassadine and her unborn child.**_

 _ **Commissioner Scorpio you may take her in Custody please he said calmly. That is when Karina got up Calvin grabbed her "just know I am coming from you and I will make sure I take everything from you. You took my heart from me so in turn I am going to take yours from you I promise you that" Karina said deathly serious.**_

 _ **"You can't do that she is a federal agent" Wesley said, oh I can just get the clearance to do just that and she will be charged. You shot at a car with teenagers in it and inadvertently caused the accident that killed four people and injured one goodbye Ms. McCray. Alexis walked over slapping her across the face "I told you months ago you weren't justified in your witch hunt because you had no proven facts. But your witch hunt put my children in direct danger.**_

 _ **With no care for anyone else on the road and I mean what did you expect from teenager. Did you even identify who was in the car before you opened fired no right because then you would have seen they were no threat to you she continued?**_

 _ **Ms. Davis you will get your chance to ask her whatever but right now she is in PCPD custody until the feds pick her up" Santiago said. "Candace don't say anything" Wesley says s Terrence looked on in shock "don't worry I will call Mom and dad he says.**_

 **That night began her worst nightmare she was deemed a menace no one wanted to hear the truth. It turns out that the evidence was fabricated for their benefit Sonny Corinthos has all but denied it. So, she was on her own she sat nervously she was released impending trial.**

 **And not to mention her brother's medical license was suspended due to Detective's Rodriguez's coma. Gia suing him for medical malpractice and when he had his meeting with the board, they thought he was on drugs. He swore he wasn't it all came back clean, but they thought he was skittish.**

 **In the back of her mind she knew Karina had something to do with it, but she had no proof. "Hey Candace, how are you" Wesley said approaching her hugging he had been her rock since everything went down.**

 **Ross had broken up with her he said he couldn't look at her without thinking of those people she murdered inadvertently. He told her months ago she was obsessing over this and it would get her in trouble if she didn't stop.**

 **She couldn't blame him because she saw their faces every time, she closed her eyes at night. And the fact they are making her out to be some revenge murder that she meant to do. "Well Wes I have had better days" she answered, when she looked up and she saw Karina and Calvin.**

 **Wesley looked at her "Candace don't do it just leave it alone" he said. "No, I can't I never wanted this Wes" she said as she made her way over stopping them. Calvin sighed "I look Mrs. Cordero I'm Sor when Calisto and CJ stopped her "CONO GO THE FUCK AWAY MALDITO PUNETA" CJ says.**

 **Karina just looked at her and walked away Calisto looked her dead in her face before spitting in her face "that is what I think of your sorry I don't mean shit and it's not going to give me my sister back" he said. As Manolo stepped in "Deja de ir con tu Madre Mijo she needs" he said as the teenager glared at her.**

 **He turned to face her "leave her alone Ms. McCray there is nothing you can do or say to them no amount of sorry will fix it. You killed their child and worst their only girl Manolo said, "all of this could have been avoided if you would have taken your punishment for your crimes Wesley said glaring at him.**

 **Shaking his head "What crimes agent Manning being hated by her father I have done nothing wrong, but you choose not to believe that. And your negligence to the facts is what brought on this tragedy and with that he walked away.**

 **Karina sat off to the side by herself as Calvin spoke to the special prosecutor looking at her daughter's picture. She couldn't breathe just as she got up someone put her hand on her shoulder. Tears coming to her eyes as she looked up at him as he hugged her "We can do this I promise" Michael said.**

 **Port Charles**

 **24 hours earlier**

 **There was an incessant knocking at the door when he opened "Jason what do you want I am on my way out" Michael says looking at him and Courtney. We need to talk it's important he said, like I said I am on my way out I have somewhere important to be.**

 **"Michael, I know what you're up to and it's not a good idea" Jason said, his head swung up. "GOOD IDEA FOR WHO JASON FOR YOU, YOUR BOSS BECAUSE ME I'M GOOD. I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE DEAD Michael says hotly. "You don't mean that" Courtney said, don't tell me what I mean him, and your bastard of a brother is still walking around like the Gods he replies.**

 **"Hey, watch it Michael" Jason shouted angrily**

 **As Michael shakes "Ooohh he's angry what are you going to do cause accident" he says sarcastically. Courtney had never seen them like that "I GET MICHAEL YOUR ANGRY AND HURT HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO PUNISH YOUR FAMILY THEY NEED YOU. IT'S TO DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO BE THERE "Jason says.**

 **"YOU DON'T GET SHIT DO YOU, YOU DON'T GET TO COME IN MY HOUSE AND TELL ME ANYTHING. YOU AND YOUR BOSS TOOK THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON TO ME THE ONE PERSON I DIDN'T HAVE TO SHARE Michael said.**

 **Just as he started to laugh "You know Sam's sister was right you don't care" he says. "When did you speak to her" Jason anger boiled over that she nerve of even approaching Michael? Oh a few months ago when Sam bought baby Matthew home.**

 **I confronted her about her beef with you and she told me that you don't care about the hurt you cause other people and she was right because you guys went back to business as usual. How did they find out we were moving against them giving only one second?**

 **To the heartache you two set in motion tell me something Jason did you take in what was lost. Nikolas lost wife and their unborn child your sister, and what about Krissy who is still in a coma and my never regain consciousness again. Oh Then there's Dillon who lost his wife they were only visiting. They just came back from their 3 months honeymoon he took her to Paris, Venice and Australia.**

 **Do you know Maxie left Port Charles not soon after and moved to Boston with K.K who couldn't stand the stench of you and your boss? Mac and Felicia left to so they could be closer to Maxie and with everything in me I hope Frisco puts you in prison.**

 **Did you know Dillon and Georgie had a list of places they wanted to explore together just like me and Senayda. She was going to show me the Mayan ruins, The Incan Empire she had been there with her parents. The way she talked about amazed me was extremely smart Michael said spinning the globe.**

 **As Courtney and Jason watched on "we picked all these places to go to" he said. "What is the red for" Courtney asked, his eyes mist over "those are the places she's been. The yellow is the places I have been as you can see it's not much the blue are the places we'd go together.**

 **We had a lot of plans that we were going to go what we were going to do but that is over. You and Sonny made sure of that Michael says, Michael I never wanted any of you kids to get hurt but this is business it has nothing to do with you guys" Jason says.**

 **But it did Jason and you don't care because you didn't lose anything that you really valued. So, you will never know how I feel but Nikolas does, so does Dillon and Yadiel, Calisto, CJ. And even little Jasiel who doesn't even understand what's going on all he knows is he wants NiyaNiya and he doesn't understand why he can't have her.**

 **I saw Karina trying to explain to him why, but he didn't get it and I had to break that little kids heart. All he could do was cry but I know how he feels he misses his sister I misses her too. Hell, I miss my sister you know as much as she drove me crazy, I miss her.**

 **And her crazy antics I miss just laughing with her tell me something Jason do you miss aunt Emily how I miss Krissy or Calisto, CJ and Jasiel miss Senayda. As Jason looked in shock as his head jerks up " of course I miss Emily Michael" he said hurt that by what he implied.**

 **Do you because if you really did it wouldn't be back to business as usual, because everyone else around you world has stopped. Yours hasn't Grandpa Alan had a heart attack did you know that no because you didn't get there in time to see him. And he waited for you Jason he WAITED FOR YOU TO COME AND YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP.**

 **Look it doesn't matter because I have to go so it was nice of you to stop by but now you can't get out of my house. And you can't force me to do anything I am emancipated oh I spoke to a lawyer you can tell your boss I am going to get custody of Morgan.**

 **I wouldn't want him to end up like Krissy or Senayda because you guys don't think about what is best for him Michael said opening the door. Escorting them out grabbing his bag "good bye" and with that he left.**

 **General Hospital**

 **After running around, he stopped "I'm not supposed to be here "he whispered. As he kept hearing a faint cry that sound like a baby "Daddy's here I'm coming" he said looking around frantically. "Carlito", the man said as he turned around "Papi" he whispered. " Hey Mijo" the older man said with a smile, I don't understand am I dead my girls Cruz says.**

 **" I was going to say why are you giving up Carlito that's not what we would want" his father said. Cruz looked at the man in tears " It was my fault I didn't listen I should have stayed in the where you told me. You would still be here Mami would still be here "he said with tears in his eyes.**

 **"Mijo we were never mad at you" his mother said, I made a choice to go in after your father when my responsibility was to my who was 7 years old. I should have stayed I knew the girls were in good hands with your father I made things worse and I distracted him. From a situation he could handle it wasn't your fault mi amor.**

 **You didn't do anything but be an impatient child, but your daughters need you and I will not have you choosing to leave them. We love you Carlito and always will Mijo we are always with you that is when he saw his sisters, his niece and his nephew. That is when he looked at Lucia, she smiled at him through her tears " I would lay down my life for you Lito ten times over" she said hugging him.**

 **He shook his head " you would have a life with Mateo a family he still loves you Lucy" Cruz says. She smiled I will always love him Lito I don't regret giving my life for yours" she says Dianelys kissed him. " Just go and love your girls and be the best father, husband ever just be you Carlito entiendes" she says.**

 **When his system was shocked, he breathed heavy as his eyes flew open " I love you" he whispered. Gia sighed relief " Cruz" she says as he looked around confused " Where am I " he asked. As the tears came to her eyes as she kissed him " I knew you would come back to us" Gia said caressing his face.**

 **She then called the doctors to check him out as they filled him in on what happen he didn't know he had been in a coma for five months. After they left, she told him what happen knowing it would hurt him, but she didn't want to keep him in the dark. He was shocked at who he lost when he was in a coma, he remembered Georgie and Dillon's wedding.**

 **Dillon went for the most extravagant wedding elephant, but he wanted to get it right from their first wedding because this would be their last. That was a few short months ago Senayda he knew his cousin was going through it right now. Just then he struggle to get out of the bed " Hey, hey, hey what are you doing" Gia asked.**

 **" My family needs Gia" he said trying to breath I know babe, but Karina nor Calvin would want you hurting yourself to do so. Relax I will call her she said reaching for her phone and dialing then passed him the phone. " Hello Kari, yeah this is Carlito I'm sorry prima yeah I'm okay I will come to see you as soon as I get out of here. Just let me know what is going on I want to be there I know I love you by cuidese" Cruz said as he hung.**

 **New York City**

 **"Order, Order on this court right now" the judge said banging on the gavel, as Wes shouted trying to stop them from charging Candice. " IT WAS ME IT WAS MY CALL PLEASE SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS YOUR HONOR PLEASE " Wesley says. As Candace tried to speak when Alexis cut her off " your honor this is the defense trying to stir up the jury so that Ms. McCray won't have to pay for the consequences for her action" she says.**

 **The judge looked at Candace as Wesley gave her a pleading look" IT WAS ME I CONTINUED THE MANOLO TAVARES INVESTIGATION WITHOUT ANY CLEARANCE. IT WAS ME SHE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT ME I DESERVE TO BE IN PRISON NOT HER " he said as he shook his head.**

 **" I start this no one else should suffer" Candace says, Bailiff take Mr. Manning into Custody he will be charged. Ms. McCray you will serve time for carrying on a false investigation no one in the court room noticed the Karina give Alexis a look with a smirk on her face. Wesley was charged and sentence to 10- 15 years in federal prison.**

 **He and Candace were married before he went to prison, she rushed into the hospital " I was called about my father Gerald McCray" Candace asked. As the nurse looked at her sympathetically as her brother and mother ran in " Candace what happen where's your dad" they asked. " The nurse was getting ready to say" she says as the woman looked at them again" I'm sorry Ms. McCray your father had an acute heart attack" the woman said.**

 **"What that is impossible he was just checked out he was going to run the marathon" Terrence says. " I'm sorry these things just happen" the nurse says, I want to see my father's toxicology reports everything he says. As Candace's phone kept on ring " answer that baby her mother said as she went to speak to the doctor.**

 **She stood in shock her father was dead a relatively healthy man " Hello yes this is she wha...wha...what" she stammered out as her knees buckled. Just as then someone walked past Terrence and whispered something to him when he snapped. Svetlana smirked as she walked away and picked up her phone " Ramy your mind control worked like a charm babe" she says hanging up.**

 **Mrs. McCray ran to comfort her daughter because Wesley was killed in prison no one knew who killed him. A few days later she had to put her son in a psychiatric hospital her family was falling apart. There was no clear reason as to why Terrence snapped, she struggled with what everything she was going through losing her husband, her son in law and now her son all that was left was her and her daughter.**


	134. Chapter 134

**Boston, Massachusetts**

 **2011**

 **It had been two and half years since she had seen or heard from Curtis she stayed in contact with his mother and aunt. But she had not stepped foot in Baltimore ever since she lived for her kids three-year-old Ciena and two-year-old Cayden. She signed the divorce papers and never looked back, but she saw him in her kids every day.**

 **Finding herself at square one again with her recent break up she needed to get away " thanks Mami really I will be back Sunday to pick them up. " Anytime Nena you know he called again right" Esmerelda said, rolling her eyes and sighing " it doesn't matter he is three years too late" Elle says.**

 **" Umm" her mother says still cutting her vegetables, Ugghhh mami No quiero hablar de él o Dexter. Estoy bien. Solo necesito algo de tiempo. Eso es todo. ( _I don't want to talk about him, or Dexter I am fine I just need some me time that's it.)_ Shaking her head knowing her daughter was one to keep things close to the vest no matter how hurt she was. " Tambien Chula yo te amo Nena" Esmerelda said as Elle kissed her and the kid's good bye.**

 **" Love you too Mami and with that she left, three hours later the doorbell rang Manolo answered. " Why Hello ex son-in- law what can I do for you did you finally find your balls" the man asked. Nodding " I have been trying to get in contact with her you know that Manolo" Curtis said when he heard kids laughing inside.**

 **His heart skipped a beat hoping to see his little girl and his little boy he had tried but Elle's whereabouts were always all over for the last two years. " Please can I come in" he asked, can you why Manolo said as Esmerelda slapped him on the arm. As he opened the door letting the young man in" Hello Curtis what can we do for you" Esmerelda asked.**

 **When he saw a little boy running from Emy" Gigi get him please" she said chasing him as he ran around with no pamper on. " I swear to god mommy this is so her kid this boy just loves being naked" Emy sniped. Stopping when she saw Curtis" hey shit head" she says looking at Curtis as he stared at the little boy.**

 **He was sure was his son " hey shitt head" the little boy said laughing as he looked up at Curtis as Emy chuckled, come on naked baby she said leaving. " Umm is Elle around I need to speak to please I know she is in Boston I overheard Sam talking to her and I took my chance coming out here. I know she moves fast so please just ten minutes" Curtis said staring where Emy left to.**

 **" Well Curtis we would like to help you, but she isn't here anymore she dropped of the kids and left" Manolo said with a shrug. His wife shook his head "Mi amor, ¿por qué estás actuando como que no queremos que él la persiga? (** _Mi amor why are you acting like we don't want him to go after her.)_

 **"Lo sé, pero ella no lo va a hacer fácil, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? (** _I know but she isn't going to make it easy so why should I" he says._ **She shook her head " what my husband means is you just missed her she just drove up to White Mountain National park she is on the lake in a Cabin" Esmerelda said with a wink.**

 **Rolling his eyes " What Esmerelda means is if you have the balls to fight for you wife and your children you might have a chance. So, go don't give that other asshole time to rethink his stance on Elena's misgivings" Manolo said. Curtis was shocked" umm can I just see them" he said about the kids.**

 **" Go get her and come back and get your family" Esmerelda said handing him a picture of the kids pushing him out the door. He stopped then rushed to his car passing Oliver and Kat on his way out. When they came inside "Was that Curtis who just sped out of here" Kat asked, hmm Manolo said as she shook her head.**

 **" You know she is going to hate that right" she says, do you doubt me Katherine " Esmerelda said turning to her. Olly looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow waiting for her answer " Hell no never Ma" she answers.**

 **Esmerelda smiled " then know that I know what I am doing" she said, that is Mami's translation for they are going have a knocked down dragged out. Then they can have some banging ass make up sex you know that angry shit" Emy says with a grin.**

 **As her mother rubbed her head and Manolo chuckled " What that's your child" he said walking away in shaking his head as everyone else laughed. Emy just shrugged " Tell me I'm wrong" she says not soon after Curtis left Dexter came by making Gigi laughed. "Dex how can I help you" she says, umm is Elena here he asked when he saw Manolo glaring at him.**

 **" Umm Mr. and Mrs. Tavares I have to find her it was my fault I put my feelings of her divorce on her. I thought she was holding on to him and it was the other way around he didn't sign the papers of processed them. I need to make this right" Dexter said, well son I would like to help you, but she isn't here she said she needed some time away and that's it" Manolo said with a shrug.**

 **Calisto and Gigi sat laughing " Umm do you know where she is or where I can find her" Dexter asked. The older man shook his head " No I do not she did say she would call and check in, but she did that already, so I have no clue" Manolo says. " Thanks, any way please tell her I'm at the Sheraton I'm not leaving without her" and with that he left.**

 **The teenagers looked at him " poor dumb bastard can't take a hint" Calisto said, Manolo shook his head with a grin. " He tracked her here that is why her cellphone is here it's how she knew where she was, but he will be monitoring the house I am sure of it. He is a lawyer and he doesn't like to lose" the older man said.**

 **" I will give him something to do" Calisto said with a grin as sent a text message to K.K from his phone. Before picking up Elena's and sending out a message to a random person on her call list then put it down.**

* * *

 **White National Forest, New Hampshire**

 **She sat in front the fire with a glass of wine she had already called and checked in and spoke to the kids. When there was a knock on the cabin door thinking to herself who the hell could it be. None knew she was out here she rented the cabin under a different name.**

 **As the person kept on knocking, she got up snatching the door open" Curtis what the hell are you doing here" Elena demanded. " Please just here me out I fucked up big time Olay I am sorry. I couldn't let go of my guilt and I trashed everything we had because I couldn't get out my own way" he said.**

 **Standing there staring at her dam she looked good he thought to himself he couldn't helped but admire her. Her hair had highlights in it, but they were fading as he undressed her with his eyes. " I don't care what you have to say Curtis goodbye" Elle says trying to close the door. But he stopped it with his foot as she glared at him" Get the fuck out Curtis" she says shoving.**

 **" I'm sorry okay and If you give me a chance, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you please" Curtis says. With tears in his eyes as he dropped to his knees " I miss you and the kids just please give me a chance to make it up to you and then he said pleading as he looked up at her.**

 **Fighting back her tears" just go Curtis I don't want, I don't need you and I don't love you so just go back. To where you came from and she said coldly, " That is bullshit Elle and you know it.**

 **See when you lie your eyes twitch because you don't lie you are brutally honest. I know I fucked up Elena but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss you or the kids he says getting up. Stopping her as she closed the door" Elle I have been so lost without you, but I promise you I am better I am clean I have been for year and half now he said.**

 **As he pushed his way in closing the door "What the fuck does that have to do with me I don't care. MY FUCKING GOD I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS CURTIS JUST AND PRETEND I DON'T EXIST" Elena says. Walking around him when he grabbed her hand "TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND I WILL GO" Curtis said with tears in his eyes.**

 **" THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO HEAR I DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU ANYMORE YOU CAN GO NOW" she said looking him dead in the face. When he grabbed her and kissed her hard, she shoved him away. Hitting him in the process as he tried to grab her hands, but she continued to him.**

 **" I fucking hate you I trusted you I let you in with no fucking reservations" Elena said as she hit him. When he wrapped his arms around her" GET OFF OF ME" she said trying to fight out of his embrace. When the damn broke " Elena I am sorry I'm so fucking sorry" he cried as he held onto her for dear life.**

 **Feeling the hot tears on his neck" please let me make it up to please" he said staring into her eyes. As she wiped her tears away shaking her head " I...I... can't" she stammered out. "Please" Curtis says caressing her face " I will do anything and everything" he said before kissing her.**

 **As she pushed him away as she tried to walk away, he pulled her flush to his body gripping her waist. Kissing her harder as she tried to fight it as his lips worked over his feeling her. Pull away as his tongue demanded entrance which she did. When he held her face continuing to kiss her as their lungs begged for air.**

 **He pulled back laying kisses on her neck as he nipped her neck before running his tongue over it. As she whimpers, he remembers just how much she loved that, so he continued. That's when he picked her up bringing her to the sofa and laying her there.**

 **Before standing up and throwing his jacket to the side and pulling his sweater over his head and cast it aside as well. As she pulled her sweater over her head" damn baby" Curtis says staring at her. As they tear through the rest of their clothes, he had dreamt about this for the last two years.**

 **The moment he sank into too her she gasped" Ohh Gawdddd" as she holds his neck as he takes her from behind. As he tried to hold back to stop himself from coming to quick "fuck,**

 **Fuck" he groaned. Stopping "after two and half years that's all Ashford" she says challenging him, babe I'm not going to last long Curtis says.**

 **"You must not want it then" Elle said knowing it will push as his eyes darken. Making him pull all the way out before slamming inside her feeling her whole body tighten then relax. "YESSSS PAPI, YESSSS" she chanted continuously meeting him thrust for thrust.**

 **Just as they were about to climax, he pulled out turned her around. " I need to see you and look into those pretty eyes that I love so much" he said. Before proceeding slam his length inside her as they both cry out as he coated her walls with his seed.**

 **It was as if two halves became whole again as he made love to her again during the next few hours. Curtis watched her sleep knowing he could never let her go again. Just being here holding her in his arms as he ran his hands over where she carried his kids.**

 **As her eyes flicker open seeing that he was watching her she looked at him intently. Caressing his face as he closed his eyes just taking in her touch. "This is what a miss the most out of all of it just holding you in my arms" Curtis says.**

 **She sits up and covers herself with the blanket as he swipes her hair out her faces" me too" Elena says. He looks in her eyes before she spoke" I don't know how much of myself I can give you Curtis you broke my trust so many times and my trust us fragile and you knew that she says.**

 **Shaking his head" I know but I will do whatever you want me to grovel, beg whatever I want my Wife back, I want my kids back Curtis says. As he wipes the tears away" Curtis James Ashford loving you is easy trusting you is hard" Elena said. When the tears came to his eyes" I love you to baby girl and please work on gaining your trust every day for the rest of my life" he said kissing her.**

 **As she Looked into his eyes as she grabbed his face " baby steps because it's not just me Curtis it's the well-being of our children" she says. Watching his eyes light up as a small smirk came across her face. "Does that mean what I think it means" he asked hoping he wasn't reading it wrong as she shook her head.**

 **" Oh, thank god now could you please put this back on" Curtis says pulling out her rings. Elle was shocked" I didn't think you still had them" she says, I couldn't get rid of them he says. " I just figured you would have pawned them" Elle says, I couldn't Curtis replies as she looked at him.**

 **Taking a deep breath before stretching her hand out letting him slide her rings back on as he kissed it. Then showing her his" you won't regret it" he says, how did it happen you said you were clean how did it happen she asked.**

 **He put his head down she held his face in her hands picking it up" tell me I need to know" Elle said. "It was after my mother died, I had gone back to work like nothing, but I was working on a case with the DEA. And I screwed up big time and Jordan told on me I was fired and baby I bottomed out.**

 **I mean I had no one to turn to Drew wouldn't even hear it but he came over. To my apartment one day and I was so high and drunk, and he said to me. I thought you might want to know you have a son and he told me what happened.**

 **That you went into shock and they thought you weren't going to make it. And Elle just the thought you not being here it broke me out of whatever cloud I was in. All I could think about was the first time I met you, the first time I made love to you.**

 **When you told me you were pregnant, when I asked you to marry me, when we got married until the time, we had Ciena. Then I thought of me not being there for the birth of our son and something in me broke. I got clean then I started looking for you I went to your parents' house their businesses nonstop.**

 **But they wouldn't hear it either you're a hard woman to find but from here on out I promise to be the man you fell I love with Curtis says breathing. As she moved over to sit on his growing erection" you have on chance Ashford prove me wrong" Elle says. Sliding her on his massive length.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Kristina woke up late 2009 only to find out her best friend was gone and why she was devastated. She too stopped talking to her father who she blamed for the death of her best friend. Alexis and Jax made sure that Michael got Custody of Morgan. They lived with Jax and Josslyn Once he turned 18, he was able to move out on his own.**

 **He had managed to graduate early he decide to honor Senayda's memory by going to criminal law. In Which he would be going to Harvard in the spring of 2010 where he and Morgan moved. Not long before they moved Jason was arrested and charged with attempted murder on Claudia Zacchara's life.**

 **Which was caught on Camera by Dillon who he didn't know was following him, Sonny was arrested not soon after. And Port Charles was under control of Zacchara's and in which Claudia kept things under wraps. Because Frisco was not playing any games, he spared her because she was the victim in this instance.**

 **But he made it no secret he would throw her in prison as well Johnny had turned his life around as well. He pursued a career in music which kept him busy in touring he and Emelda called it quits mid-2010, But they remained very good friends. Alexis had married Florio Dela Rosa so much was lost and gained she had moved to Boston as well.**

 **So that the kids could continue to be close matter of fact Morgan stayed with them sometime. When Michael had to work or study, so he didn't have to worry about his brother falling to the wayside.**

 _flash back_

 _2010_

 _Dillon sat at the glasses when he saw them bring Jason in shackles he smirked as they cuffed him to the table. And then left they glared at each other " How does it feel Jason to lose everything you hold dear" he asked. Jason just stared at him "I told you already Dillon Georgie dying wasn't my fault" he said. He scoffs really "Was it not you and your owner whose bright idea to take out Florio you know what I find it funny._

 _And a little bit hypocritical that you demanded A.J and everyone else pay for their crime but you and him no. Your somehow above it all but not and you got what you deserve you took my future away from me, so I took yours and I don't regret. It's sad that you and your life cost Courtney her son and with that he walked out._

 _Sonny stood up when he saw Kristina" Hey sweetheart how are you I heard you were awake" he said, but he could tell this wasn't a happy meeting. "I wanted to hear it from you why I woke up a year later and my best friend is dead why did you do it why" Kristina demanded. " Sweetheart I never wanted this for any of you kids you have to know that' Sonny answers._

 _"Do I dad you did expect for me to get hurt but you wanted to hurt my best friend right" she said, I didn't want to hurt any of you kids" he insisted. "What do you think would have happened if her dad and her grandfather were in the car you would have heart her regardless. But you don't care as long as you get your way right and one action caused a reaction that lead to multiple casualties._

 _With no care you turned around and wanted to do the same thing to Johnny by trying to kill his sister did you stop to think. About any of the people who would get hurt if you didn't get your target she asked. Well you lost me too dad I hope it was worth it we are leaving Port Charles today to be closer to Michael and Morgan bye and with that she turned and walked out of his life._

* * *

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **Sam had reconstructive surgery which was a successful her and Drew moved back up to Boston. In May of 2012 they welcomed two baby girls named Madison Natasha Cain, Addison Sophie Cain. Curtis and Elena renewed their wedding vows July of 2012 then welcomed another little boy in December of that year named Christian Ernesto Ashford.**

 **Cruz and Gia welcomed another child as well a little Boy named Carlito Tavares Rodriguez his life was full of love and joy. He cherished every moment of being a father and a husband just like he said he would. K.K and Maxie were married september of 2011 they welcomed a baby girl the summer of 2013. Who they named Georgie Yamara Dela Rosa Jones in memory of her aunt and older sister.**

 **Nikolas got sole custody of Spencer because of Courtney's connection to Jason and her being on the scene. When he was arrested she was trying to stop him from killing Claudia but got there to late. Calvin and Karina went through their hardships after losing their only daughter but they put their all into their boys.**

 **Gigi was able to move to Boston she goes to the university of Boston with Kristina every summer since that night. Michael spends the summer touring all the places he and Senayda wanted to go. Fall of 2013 Carly was released from the psychiatric ward missing five years of her life Ramona and Kat decide to give Michael and Morgan something back after what they lost.**

 _It has been a fantastic ride i know its was a little longer then my normal stuff so thank you for those who stuck around. So onto the next story i have a Cruz and Gia one in the works that may continue with this one i don't have a time frame but its in the works in due time. Thank for reading as always it's greatly appreciated now on to the next Ciao_


End file.
